Crepúsculo 6: Dos soles y la luna
by Lily Boom
Summary: ¿Qué pasa con la manada de La Push despúes de Amanecer? Bueno, aquí yo pongo mi hipótesis, Jacob desde luego en cuanto los Cullen se vayan se irá con ellos y con Nessy, pero... ¿y el resto? Dos lobos improntados de la misma chica,nuevo OC coprotagonista
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: La novedad.**

(Voz de Jacob)

La verdad es que vivir con los Cullen nunca me pareció una idea, pero claro, eso fue antes de Nessy.

Se suponía que lo de la impronta iba a ser algo… para preservar la especie o algo así, que me improntaría de una chica normal y no de… bueno, de una hija de un vampiro y una humana que ahora es vampiro también. Me pregunto cómo saldrán nuestros hijos.

"Jake ¿no vas a ir a tu padre?" Me dijo Bella.

"Nosotros vamos a irnos todos a una cacería de una semana, así que… si no te importa quedarte con nuestra Reneesme mientras estás en casa de tu padre…" Añadió Edward.

"Sabes que estoy encantado." Le dije. "Si a Nessy no le importa quedarse conmigo, claro."

"Sí, claro." Dijo ella. "Pero… traerme algo de sangre ¿vale?"

La verdad es que desde que todo eso del asunto del mestizaje de Nessy empezó, desde que yo me impronté de ella, las relaciones con los Cullen han cambiado radicalmente, al menos en lo que a mi concierne. Aunque lo más doloroso es que Nessy solo me ve como a un hermano mayor. Y por ahora, yo eso puedo cubrirlo, aunque tengo la esperanza de que con el tiempo ella pueda verme como algo más como ha pasado con los otros.

No estoy del todo seguro que Sam vaya a acoger a Nessy con los brazos abiertos pero… me da igual, vamos a ir a casa de mi padre así que lo que diga Sam nos la trae al fresco.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno Nessy, pues bienvenida a mi antigua casa." Le dije.

La verdad es que me esperaba un ataque inmediato, pero al parecer, aquello no iba a pasar. Llamé a la puerta y pronto oímos la silla de ruedas de mi padre mientras él venía diciendo algo así como que pensaba que la puerta estaba abierta. Sobra decir que cuando nos vio primero se alegró y luego se quedó confuso al ver a Nessy allí.

"Es la hija de Edward y Bella." Afirmé suavemente. "Se llama algo así como Reneesme o Esmerene, pero yo la llamo Nessy."

"Es Reneesme." Me dijo ella mientras saludaba a Billie. "Reneesme Cullen."

"Encantada señorita." Le dijo mi padre. "Hijo, deberías pasar dentro ya sabes que Sam…"

"Sí, me esperaba un ataque inmediato, pero…" Le dije.

"Creo que si no se han enterado de tu llegada es porque están todos más preocupados por otros asuntos." Me dijo mientras pasábamos y él cerraba la puerta. "Así que esta es la famosa hija de Bella y Edward. No parece tan…"

Tan terrorífica, ni peligrosa… no hacía falta que lo acabase, me lo imaginaba.

"Es medio humana." Afirmé. "Yo aún no me he enterado muy bien de qué va todo esto, pero… verás ha habido un problema y…"

No, problemas parecía haber allí. De pronto oí un alboroto no muy lejos de la casa y me quedé callado para escuchar mejor.

"¿Hay una fiesta?" Le pregunté a mi padre.

"Algo así." Me dijo. "Resulta que por fin hemos conseguido que nos oigan en el ayuntamiento de Forks y nos manden a un médico."

"Un médico, que bien." Afirmé. "¿Algún matasanos del hospital?"

"Pues… la verdad es que no lo sabemos." Afirmó. "Pero bueno, tenemos unas referencias envidiables del médico." Añadió con una sonrisa demostrando estar complacido. "Y ya no vamos a tener que irnos conduciendo kilómetros hasta el hospital de Forks."

Sí, la verdad es que eso era una ventaja, no podía negarse. Aún recuerdo yo cuando era pequeño y el último médico que tuvimos en la reserva estiró la pata, el tener que aguantar todo el camino hasta Forks cuando estabas que te dolía todo era un auténtico suplicio.

"Jake… ¿podemos ir a dar una vuelta?" Me dijo Nessy. "¿Podemos, podemos?"

"Nessy, no creo que sea lo más sabio." Le dije. "Hay unos hombres aquí que no les gusta nada que estemos por aquí."

"No te preocupes, yo te protegeré." Me dijo sonriendo y haciendo a mi padre reírse.

"Es que entre su tía Alice, su tía Rosalie y su madre le meten unas ideas en la cabeza que…" Le dije yo a mi padre.

"Hombre, en otras condiciones yo mismo te diría que la sacases a dar una vuelta." Me dijo Billie. "Pero ahora mismo creo que llevas razón al ser cauteloso. Por cierto, la niña qué es lo que come."

"Bebe sangre, pero no te preocupes, le encanta morderme a mí." Le dije. "En cuanto a dormir…"

"Podría dormir con tu hermana." Me dijo Billie. "Sabes que le gustan los niños, el que ya es otro problema va a ser…"

"Billie." Oí llamar a Paul desde la puerta delantera. "¿Estás en casa?"

Paul, él sí que iba a ser un problema, uno gordo.

"Ahora voy." Le dijo mi padre antes de susurrarme a mí. "Id a tu cuarto, intentaré librarme de él."

"Vamos Nessy." Le dije yo a la pequeña cogiéndola en brazos.

La verdad es que no me hacía mucha gracia tener que hacer aquello, pero no quedaba otra; no habíamos avisado que íbamos a ir y yo creo que iba a ser peor que nos encontrasen allí sin más.

"Jake…" Me dijo Nessy cuando cerré la puerta de mi antiguo cuarto tras nosotros y le hice un gesto para que no dijese nada. "¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos?" Me susurró.

"Es una historia muy larga." Afirmé. "Es que ellos no eran partidarios del mestizaje… y ahora a callar o nos pillarán."

La verdad es que aunque estaban en la puerta podía oír toda la conversación de Paul con Billie, y no toda me gustó.

"¿Estabas con alguien?" Le dijo Paul supongo que intentando entrar. "Te he oído hablar con alguien."

"No, estaba hablando por teléfono." Le dijo mi padre. "¿Y tú, querías algo?"

"Solo avisar que el nuevo médico ya ha llegado, estará en el mismo despacho que el antiguo." Le dijo Paul. "Por cierto, quería verte."

"¿A mí?" Dijo mi padre un poco sorprendido.

"Sí, bueno, a Quil Sr., a Sue Clearwater, a ti… creo que ha mandado llamar a todos los ancianos, sobre todo a los del consejo." Le dijo Paul.

"Rachel no está en casa." Le dijo mi padre tras un silencio. "Sabes que se fue con algunas chicas a un 'día rosa' en la ciudad."

"Ah, sí, cierto." Dijo Paul. "Pues nada, ya me pasaré cuando vuelvan."

Así que seguía siendo un pesado en el tema de mi hermana. No sé de qué me sorprendía.

Tan pronto oí la puerta cerrarse respiré tranquilo.

"¿Quién era ese?" Me dijo Nessy.

"Paul, es un pesado, el novio de mi hermana Rachel." Afirmé.

"¿No te cae bien?" Me dijo.

"Pues…" Murmuré. "Digamos que es un borde y un pesado."

De pronto, me di cuenta de lo malo que había sido volver a la reserva por mucho que mi padre se alegrase de verme.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"Así que al final ha vuelto." Me dijo Sue mientras esperábamos a entrar a la consulta del médico que ahora iba a ser vecino nuestro.

"Sí, me alegró mucho verle, y se ha venido con la nieta de Charlie." Le dije.

"¿Ya la has visto?" Me dijo. "¿Cómo es?"

"Pues es una cría muy mona, se parece a su padre, pero tiene el pelo de su abuelo Charlie." Comencé a contarle.

Sue ya me había dicho que por ella podían quedarse allí todo lo que quisieran, Jacob seguía siendo de los nuestros, y ahora que le había dicho lo de la cría…

"¿Entonces es una fría?" Me dijo.

"Es un vampiro mestizo." Les dije. "Medio vampiro medio humana, aunque su dieta es de un vampiro. Pero mi hijo sigue afirmando que solo le muerde a él."

"No deberíamos arriesgarnos a que le de por probar otras sangres." Afirmó otro de los ancianos del consejo.

"Pues yo digo que si Jacob y los Black pueden mantenerla bajo control no hay problema." Dijo Quil apoyándome.

"Claro que sí." Afirmó Sue. "Por amor de dios, es solo una cría."

"Sí, una cría que se alimenta de sangre." Afirmó otro.

Entonces oímos carraspear.

"Desde dentro se os oye discutir." Nos dijo el último integrante del consejo saliendo de la consulta. "Y dice que pase el siguiente."

"Mi turno." Dijo el otro que se oponía.

La verdad es que llevábamos un rato esperando y al final conseguimos un empate de votos a falta de Sam.

Cuando entró Quil, le costó un poco salir, y cuando lo hizo y entró otro Quil se quedó allí a esperar con nosotros.

"¿Qué tal el médico?" Le preguntamos.

"Es… dios, es increíble." Nos dijo. "Es realmente joven, y tiene unas manos que parecen mágicas."

"Ya será para menos." Dije divertido.

"No, en serio." Afirmó. "El currículum se queda corto comparado con la realidad. Es… mira, me ha tocado en la mano, me ha clavado las uñas y se me han ido de golpe todos los males."

"¿En serio?" Le dijo Sue sorprendida.

"Os lo juro." Nos dijo. "Es… dios santo, no había visto nada igual."

Yo pensé que era una broma, hasta que me tocó a mí después de Sue.

"Buenas tardes, usted debe de ser… el señor… Black, Billie Black." Afirmó sacando unos papeles de un cajón que tenía junto a la mesa y leyendo un poco por encima.

"Sí." Le dije. "El mismo que viste y calza."

"Bueno señor Black…"

"Señor Black era mi padre." Le dije bromeando. "Yo soy solo Billie."

"Está bien, Billie, si no le importa me gustaría que se quitase la camisa, serán solo unos minutos, necesito comprobarle los pulmones y el corazón antes de pasarnos a la tensión." Me dijo amigablemente pero sin sonreír y mostrándome un estetoscopio.

Debo admitir que era joven, tal y como había dicho Quil; no debía tener ni la edad de mis hijas, igual la de Jacob… aunque tenía altura, eso no podía negársele.

"Bueno… me parece que esto va a estar un poco frío." Me dijo echándole el aliento al estetoscopio para intentar calentarlo un poco antes de ponérmelo en el pecho. "Respire hondo… Espire… otra vez, inspire… espire… Vale, ahora el corazón… Hum… me parece que está un poco acelerado." Murmuró. "¿Tiene algunos análisis recientes?"

"Hace años que no me hago análisis." Afirmé.

"Pues si no le importa, me gustaría que fuese mañana mismo a Forks y se hiciese unos, hasta que no me manden el resto de cosas que pedí no puedo hacerlos yo." Afirmó colgándose de nuevo el aparato del cuello. "Aunque…" Dijo levantando un dedo como si de pronto recordase algo y girándose para buscar entre sus cajas aún por acabar de desembalar algo. "Sí, aquí está. Dedo índice de la mano que no escriba con ella… gracias." Me dijo cuando se lo tendí.

Fue un visto y no visto, me dio un pinchazo y me pasó el dedo por una plaquita que metió en un cachivache pequeño cuya pantalla miró.

"Lo que pensaba." Dijo. "No obstante, antes de mandarle una dieta especial voy a esperar a tener los análisis más específicos en las manos."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le dije.

"Bueno… no me gusta dar diagnósticos a la ligera, pero me temo que podría ser usted diabético." Afirmó. "No obstante me gustaría esperar a tener los análisis en las manos para poder hacer un diagnóstico u otro."

"Pero hay algo mal dentro de mí ¿no?" Le dije.

"Prefiero no aventurar nada hasta no tener todos los datos." Afirmó haciéndome un par de papeles. "Tenga, aquí está lo del análisis y estos otros son para que le hagan un par de pruebas más, para mi archivo médico."

"Vaya eficacia." Dije.

"Prefiero tenerlo todo atado y bien atado." Afirmó. "Estos registros médicos son un desastre… ¿hace cuanto que no tenían un médico?"

"Hace bastante." Le dije. "Y eso que no ha visto su nueva casa."

"Sí, me da miedo ir." Me dijo. "Tengo todas mis cosas en el coche aún, y le pedí a unos hombres de Forks que me trajese el resto poco a poco durante esta semana. Así me da tiempo de trabajar y asentarme poco a poco, ya sabe."

"Pues si no tienes aún comida supongo que siempre podrías…" Le dije. "En mi casa siempre hay hueco para uno más."

"Sí, me han ofrecido varios de esos." Me dijo sonriéndome. "Pero me temo que hoy tengo que ir a cenar a Forks. Tengo que ir a hacer unos papeleos allí y a pelearme con esos cabeza-cuadriculadas del ayuntamiento para intentar conseguir una partida de vacunas para la gripe para la reserva. Me temo que me costará un rato así que… lo mejor será cenar allí, hacer un par de visitas a domicilio y luego regresar aquí donde me espera la nueva casa. Pero vaya, no me quejo."

"Pues si necesita algo, cualquier cosa solo siga un poco el camino y luego a la derecha, la casa de los Black; vamos a ser vecinos, más o menos." Le dije ofreciéndole amistosamente ayuda.

"Lo tendré en cuenta Billie." Me dijo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Así que por ahora están las cosas están a favor nuestro ¿no?" Le dije a mi padre durante la cena mientras yo cenaba con él tras haber dejado a Nessy que me mordiera un poco y ella veía la tele.

"Pues sí, pero aún queda de votar Sam, pero… creo que sabemos todos qué va a votar cuando le toque." Me dijo preocupado.

Sí, eso era para preocuparse. Sam nunca permitiría que Nessy estuviese allí, y yo me había ofrecido a cuidar de ella.

"Me sorprende un poco que os hayan dejado hacer esa reunión en la sala de espera del médico." Acabé diciéndole.

"Ah, es buena gente." Me contestó. "Aunque me ha mandado hacer un montón de pruebas mañana. Voy a necesitar que me lleven al hospital de Forks para que me hagan las pruebas, mira, mira que montón de papeles."

"Billie… son solo pruebas." Le dije mirando que tenía algunas pruebas de las que ni siquiera había oído hablar nunca. "¿A estas alturas tienes miedo de unas simples pruebas médicas?"

"¡Claro que no!" Me dijo indignado. "Es solo que no veo la necesidad de todo eso. Bah, pruebas médicas ni pruebas médicas. Solo sirven para dar disgustos."

"O para salvarte la vida." Le dije yo. "Pero bueno, supongo que tienes razón y se ha pasado un poco con lo de las pruebas."

"¿Entonces me llevarás mañana al hospital o tengo que pedírselo a otro?" Me dijo mi padre.

"Claro que te llevo." Le dije. "Así podemos pasearnos Nessy y yo un poco por Forks. ¿Eh, Nessy?"

"Sí." Me dijo ella feliz.

La verdad es que me encantaba verla feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Hasta luego." Me dijo Quil mientras se metía para su casa después de unas carreras en nuestra forma animal con Embry y conmigo.

"Dale recuerdos a tu abuelo." Le dije.

"De tu parte." Afirmó sonriendo mientras se metía para su casa.

La verdad es que el camino hasta casa iba a ser aún un poco largo, sin embargo, me gustaba la calma que había a esas horas de la noche. O eso se suponía.

Mientras cruzaba cerca de la casa de Billie oí unos ruidos raros, sin embargo, no venían de su casa era más bien de un poco más abajo y en frente. Continué mi camino hasta ver que la casa que había pasado años desocupada ahora parecía habitada, o eso o había fantasmas, porque dentro había una luz extraña que se movía y titilaba un poco.

De pronto me di cuenta de una cosa, igual para los más pequeños que no supiesen que antiguamente esa era la casa del curandero-médico, sería el lugar perfecto para tener una 'casa encantada'. Sacudí la cabeza y fui a abrir la puerta dispuesto a echarles un rapapolvo a los críos que estuviesen jugando allí. Sin embargo, cuando entré comencé a pensar que no eran críos lo que había allí.

"Malditas ratas…" Oí maldecir a una voz.

Aquella voz no era de un crío, sin embargo, enseguida me quedó aún más claro.

Vi que era de una persona que estaba en el salón-comedor separado de la cocina por la tradicional barra americana predominante en nuestras casas. No podría decir quién era, pero creo que movió un segundo la cabeza para mirar a un sitio y luego se levantó para ir a la cocina.

Si antes había pensado que no le conocía, en cosa de unos segundos me quedó completamente claro.

¡Clonc!

Fue contundente y rápido, me tiró al suelo por la puerta y me encontré con un peso sobre el pecho, las manos inutilizadas y una hoja de acero pequeña contra el cuello.

"¡Yo te voy a enseñar a colarte en casas ajenas, ladrón!" Se puso a gritarme mientras notaba algo pinchando un poco en mi cuello. "¡Esto es un delito, allanamiento de morada!. ¡Ladrón, asesino!"

"Por favor, oiga." Le dije intentando soltarme y sintiendo más pinchazo pero sin clavar aún. "¡Oiga, no soy un ladrón!"

"¡Eso díselo a quien te crea!" Me gritó. "¡Vergüenza debería darte, colarte en casa de una pobre e indefensa mujer!"

Yo creo que de pobre e indefensa no tenía nada. Intenté volver a zafarme pero me llevé otro golpe en la cabeza, justo antes de que notase que me le quitaban de encima a la fuerza.

"Dios, hay que ver qué pulmones." Dijo Jacob intentando amordazarle. "¡Ay, me ha mordido!"

Le vi soltarle la mordaza y luego soltarle cuando el muchacho le dio una patada a pesar de que Jacob abultase más que él y fuese más fuerte.

¡Clonc!

Sí, él también se llevó otro sartenazo. Se calló al suelo junto a mí y ella volvió a caernos encima cuando él intento revolverse para escapar.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" Preguntó de pronto Sam apareciendo por la puerta con unos cuantos hombres más, entre ellos los dos Quil, Jared y Paul.

"¡Quitárnoslo de encima!" Gritó Jacob para llevarse otro sartenazo en la cabeza.

"¡Ladrones, han intentado entrar a robar o a saber qué!" Dijo él aún gritando.

"Joder, que pulmones tiene." Dijo Jared.

"¡Le juro que no pretendía…!" Le dije yo protegiéndome la cara por si le daba por darme otro sartenazo.

"Señorita." Le dijo Quil Sr. "Señorita, estos no son ladrones. Son solo Jacob Black, el hijo de Billie y Seth Clearwater, el de Sue."

¿Señorita? Aquella cosa no podía ser una mujer.

"¿Cómo?" Dijo ella parando de pelear con la sartén aún en la mano.

"Sí, son los chicos de la reserva." Le dijo Quil Sr. "Jacob, el hijo de Billie, y Seth, el hijo de Sue."

"¿Entonces no son ladrones?" Dijo ella bajando las armas.

"Aquí no tenemos costumbre de atacar a nuestros vecinos." Afirmó Paul.

"Lo que no tengo muy claro es que pintan estos dos aquí dentro." Dijo Sam mirándonos.

"Os juro que no intentaba hacerle nada." Les dije yo aún asustado de esa loca y su sartén. "Solo vi luces y pensé que algunos críos se habrían colado a jugar a las mansiones encantadas."

"Y yo oí gritos y vine a ver qué pasaba." Afirmó Jacob.

"Vaya por dios…" Dijo la mujer. "Lo siento… Pensé que eran ladrones…"

"Lo que hay que reconocer que si entrase algún ladrón seguro que salía por patas." Le dijo Jacob incorporándose y frotándose los golpes de la cabeza. "Hay que ver qué manera de pelear. Y eso que éramos dos contra una."

"Lo siento, yo… pensé que eran ladrones." Dijo la mujer. "Que vergüenza…"

"¿Y según tú por qué nadie tendría intención de entrar a robar aquí?" Le dijo Paul medio bostezando.

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Dijo ella. "No es la primera vez que intentan entrar a robar. Hace una semana me atacaron cuando entraron a mi casa mientras dormía, y ayer recibí unas amenazas anónimas en el hospital."

"Bueno, pues cálmese y deje de gritar a estas horas, los hay que mañana madrugamos y necesitamos dormir." Le dijo Paul.

"Paul." Le dijo Sam mirándole duramente. "¿Y tiene alguna idea de quién pudo ser o con qué motivo?"

"Ni idea." Dijo ella. "Ni sé quién puede ser el de las amenazas ni qué motivos pueden tener para ello. Solo sé lo que veo."

"Pues no se preocupe, aquí está segura." Afirmó Quil Sr.

"Y si no siempre puede darles de sartenazos hasta que los deje sin sentido." Se quejó Jacob frotándose la cabeza. "Joder, me ha hecho hasta sangre."

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo ella.

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué decís que es una mujer." Les dije yo. "Está claro que es un hombre."

"Seth, no seas bestia." Dijo Jared. "Señorita, si se queda más tranquila igual debería quedarse alguien hasta que…"

"¡¿Estáis locos?!" Dijo ella. "Puedo cuidarme solita."

"No si eso está claro." Afirmó Jacob. "Allanamiento de morada…" Masculló frotándose los golpes.

"Insisto." Afirmó Quil Sr. "Aquí seremos pobres pero cuidamos bastante de los nuestros."

"Lo imaginaba." Dijo ella. "Siento mucho las molestias."

"La próxima vez mire mejor quién es el intruso… Buenas noches." Dijo Paul antes de irse.

"¿Seguro que estará bien?" Le dijo Jared.

"Quil, vámonos a casa." Le dijo su abuelo. "Venga. Buenas noches, señorita."

"Buenas noches." Dijo ella despidiéndose uno por uno de todos antes de que fuesen yendo, sin embargo, yo no podía moverme.

"Creo que me ha roto algo…" Me quejé para mi mismo.

"Lo siento mucho." Dijo ella. "Es que desde que intentaron entrar a mi casa y luego las amenazas… estoy un poco demasiado a la defensiva. Y como encima estoy aún asentándome…"

"¿Y por eso estás a oscuras?" Le pregunté.

"No, es que aún no parece que funcionen las luces." Me contestó. "Y quería ir asentándome. Creo que las ratas han roído algún cable así que…"

Claro, aquella casa llevaba tiempo sin habitarse, lo lógico es que aunque las mujeres que habían podido se hubiesen hecho cargo de limpiar la casa, aún quedase alguna rata.

Pero mejor no decirle todo aquello a una mujer, si es que era cierto, porque por lo que yo veía de mujer no tenía mucho.

"Sí, lo más probable es que haya fallado el sistema de iluminación." Afirmé. "Pero bueno, mañana podría pasarse alguien a arreglarlo."

"Si tuviese tiempo lo intentaría hasta yo misma." Afirmó suspirando. "En fin, odio repetirme pero siento haberte tomado por un ladrón."

"Mi culpa por dar por sentado que seguía desocupada." Le contesté. "Esto... si no te importa... creo que eres el médico y... eso te hace una figura pública ¿no?" Le dije dándome cuenta que se acercaba alguien.

"Sí, eso creo." Dijo cogiendo de nuevo el cajón que había estado tocando y volviendo a trabajar en él. "¿Tienes algún problema que necesite solución urgente?"

"Pues hombre es..."

Toc, toc.

"¿Se puede?" Dijo Quil Sr.

"Adelante." Dijo el médico. "Oh, hola Quil. ¿Te habías olvidado algo?"

Increíble, Quil y Embry trasformados en lobos. Ahora sí que se iba a asustar el médico.

"No, es solo que... hace unos días que encontramos estos perros." Dijo tirando de unos collares que llevaban. "Les hemos dado de comer entre todos pero... bueno, pensamos que igual estaría bien que se quedasen aquí, hasta que te asientes y decidas echarlos a patadas de aquí."

"Igual se le escapan antes." Dije yo.

"Oh, sí, claro." Dijo ella. "En realidad yo también tengo un perro de raza grande, solo que... bueno, se me escapó antes de venir aquí y... digamos que ahora ya no lo tengo." Afirmó frotándoles las cabezas a los dos que se habían sentado en el suelo.

"Perfecto." Le dijo el abuelo de Quil, Quil Sr. "Pues si no te importa..."

"¿Tengo que comprar pienso para perros o también estos comen de las sobras del puchero?" Le preguntó el médico.

"Ah, normalmente se buscan ellos la comida, pero las sobras de lo tuyo serán suficientes." Dijo. "Seth ¿no se enfadará tu madre si no vas ya a casa?"

"Estaba pensando eso mismo." Dije. "Me parece que hoy me va a volver a tocar dormir al raso..."

"Hombre, en un apuro siempre puedes venir aquí." Me ofreció el médico. "Tengo un colchón apolillado y yo voy a usar mi amado saco de dormir."

"Creo que sería mejor que durmiese en el colchón." Le dijo Quil Sr.

"Si viese lo que he encontrado en el colchón le aseguro que tampoco dormía ahí." Le dijo ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Él es ella.**

(Voz de Embry)

Era aún muy pronto por la mañana cuando oímos ruidos tras nosotros. Después de que la noche anterior el médico nuevo armara un escándalo atacando a Seth cuando este entró en la casa sin llamar a la puerta pensando que seguía vacía y unos niños habían ido a hacer lo de siempre, o sea jugar a las casas encantadas, que dicho sea de paso lo habíamos hecho todos, nos habíamos enterado porque nos lo había dicho el médico de que le habían mandado amenazas y había alguien que había intentado entrar a robar a su casa antes. A raíz de eso habían decidido los mayores que lo mejor era tener la casa vigilada incluso desde dentro para intentar proteger un poco a aquel 'novato'; claro que, a la vista de cómo había reducido a Jacob y Seth a base de golpes y sartenazos creo que más bien el atracador se acabaría cagando por la pata abajo.

Pero como ya he dicho, ahora era por la mañana ya, no había amanecido aún pero seguía siendo por la mañana.

Levantamos la cabeza tanto Quil como yo para ver que el médico se había levantado ya y se estaba estirando hasta que reparó en nosotros.

"Buenos días." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Voy a ver si me voy a correr un poco y luego una duchita. ¿Os quedáis esperando o venís?"

El primero en levantarme fui yo, o eso creo porque cuando miré a Quil estaba levantado también.

"Genial, pues venga, vamos a ver si encuentro mi ropa en estas cajas y entonces podemos... perfecto." Afirmó sacando un par de cosas de una de las cajas. "Voy a ver si me cambio de un momento y podemos irnos."

"_¿Me lo parece a mí o este está un poco pa' allá?_" Le pregunté a Quil.

"_Hombre, para tragarse que somos un par de perros abandonados..._" Me dijo. "_En fin, al menos parece que tiene un buen sueño_."

Se había dormido tarde y despertado pronto pero desde luego en ese rato se había quedado frito del todo. Lo curioso fue que en cambiarse era realmente rápido.

"Bueno, en marcha." Dijo apareciendo en la puerta del salón con una linterna en la mano.

En la puerta de salida se quedó quieto y esperó un poco a que saliésemos los dos antes de salir él.

"_¿Estas viendo lo mismo que yo?_" Me preguntó Quil después de un par de minutos corriendo a su par.

No, no era él, o si lo era desde luego era un fenómeno de circo.

Ahora que llevaba una camiseta blanca podíamos verle claramente aunque la visibilidad fuera un poco mala, desde luego el pecho no era el aplastado de un hombre...

En un principio no me pareció para nada fuera de lo común, al menos no hasta que no amaneció del todo y llegamos a un claro de bosque donde había una especie de fuentecilla que se paró un momento a beber agua.

Me fijé mientras bebía y entonces fue cuando lo sentí. Un solo pinchazo, intenso y certero en el pecho. Pensé que me había dado algo y creo que solté un pequeño sonido raro porque tanto ella como Quil se giraron y me miraron; justo entonces fue cuando la cosa fue a más, al ver su cara y cruzar las miradas.

Zas, un solo segundo y de pronto había pasado de ser una médico a ser 'la' médico.

"_Embry ¿estás bien?_" Me dijo Quil.

"Perrito ¿no te encuentras bien?" Me dijo ella a la vez casi Quil.

"_Creo que me ha dado un algo..._" Murmuré a Quil mientras perdía el equilibrio y me caía de culo. "_Es como si me hubiésen atravesado el corazón... _"

"Oh, vaya por dios..." Dijeron a la vez.

De pronto, la médico se acercó y se agachó para pasarme los brazos suavemente por el pecho y levantarse un poco tambaleante ante mi peso, sin embargo, me sorprendió que no pareció que yo le pesase más que una caja de las de su mudanza.

"Vamos a ver si puedo recordar el camino de vuelta a la reserva antes de que te pase nada más..." Dijo susurrando como para ella misma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Era muy pronto cuando mi madre me despertó, justo estaba amaneciendo cuando me movió para despertarme.

"Seth, me parece que ha pasado algo." Me dijo. "Acabo de ver pasar a un lobo y a la médico con otro en brazos."

"¿Qué quién llevaba a quién en brazos?" Le dije medio despertando.

"¡La médico!" Me dijo quitándome las sábanas. "Deberías ir a ver qué a pasado."

"Ahora voy..." Murmuré levantándome de la cama.

Con eso de que ahora era ya mayor de edad y me había graduado del instituto me tocaba ahora ir a hacer esas cosas.

Me vestí y fui a seguir los pasos que habían tomado la partida esa, solo para encontrarme con Jared y Sam ya en la puerta de la consulta del médico.

"¿Vosotros también habéis venido a ver qué pasa?" Les dije.

"Quil y Embry se quedaron ayer vigilando la casa del médico." Me dijo Jared. "Al parecer hoy estaban corriendo y a Embry le ha dado algo."

"Ah... o sea que todo este lío porque a Embry le ha dado flato." Dije bostezando.

"No pensamos que sea eso." Afirmó Sam serio antes de llamar.

"Estoy en consulta." Afirmaron desde dentro.

"Soy Sam ¿te importa que pasemos?" Le dijo. "Sabemos que eres médico y todo eso pero de ahí a atender a un perro..." Le dijo mientras comprobábamos que estaban tras el biombo.

"Médico y veterinaria." Afirmó ella mientras la veíamos auscultando a Embry que tampoco parecía muy malo. "Vaya, parece que no es nada grave..."

Vimos que Quil estaba allí, se levantó y salió fuera para poco después volver con su forma humana y nos hacía gestos para que saliésemos.

"Yo me quedo a esperar al perro." Dije yo para que ellos asintieran y saliesen.

"¿Es tuyo uno de los dos?" Me dijo el médico.

"Eh... no, no." Dije. "Aunque aquí la mayoría de perros son de todos. Ya sabes, están sueltos y cuando te viene uno pues le das de comer."

"¿Conoces a este?" Me dijo. "Es por si puedes decirme qué suele comer."

"Pues yo creo que de todo un poco." Afirmé intentando pensar en que precisamente comía lo que le daba la gana. "Bastante variado diría yo, con predominio de panchitos, cortezas y patatas fritas, cosas de esas."

"Ya, es que como es tan grande y de pronto pareció marearse pensé que igual tenía algo peor." Afirmó. "Dios, estoy deseando que me traigan el equipo que pedí para poder hacer los análisis pero ya y yo misma…"

"No soy un entendido pero… diría que no tiene que ver con la sangre." Afirmé. "Seguro que ha comido algo que no debía y…"

"Supongo, es que no le veo nada fuera de lo común." Dijo. "A no ser que no se ha revuelto nada cuando le he pinchado un poco de medicina para el dolor…"

No podía imaginarme a Embry haciendo eso. ¿Una vacuna y no se había revuelto? Eso era… increíble.

"Pues nada, ya está." Dijo la médico. "Esperemos que con esa medicina se le haga el dolor más llevadero ¿eh, amiguito?" Dijo frotándole el pelo de los lados de la cabeza como a un perro corriente y palmeándole la cabeza. "Buen chico. Baja."

Con un salto Embry bajó de la camilla y le frotó la cabeza contra las piernas.

"Bueno… pues yo voy a ver si pongo un poco en orden esto para la consulta y luego a ver si me paso por casa y me cambio, estoy hecha una pena." Me dijo. "Con eso que me han pillado haciendo deporte…"

"Será mejor que me lleve al perro pues." Le dije cogiendo a Embry del collar y tirando de él. "Así apro… vecho y… le doy… de… desayunar. ¡Jo, tío, mueve el culo que pesas!" Le dije molesto porque no parecía querer moverse.

La verdad es que al final no pude ver a la médico, solo la sombra proyectada en el biombo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Embry, Quil me ha dicho lo que te ha pasado." Afirmó Sam en cuanto Quil me arrastró fuera de la consulta y pude destransformarme mientras él dijo que se iba corriendo porque había dejado a su madre sola y le tocaba hacer unos recados para ella.

"Ha sido horrible." Afirmé. "Ha sido… ¿creéis que ha sido un amago de ataque o algo?" Les dije preocupado. "La médico me ha dicho que no parecía nada grave pero… ¡ay dios, no me ha hecho ninguna prueba médica!"

"En primer lugar, es veterinaria." Me dijo Jared. "Y en segundo lugar, no creemos que sea nada de eso."

"Dinos, cuando te ha dado… por una casualidad no estarías mirando a la mujer ¿verdad?" Me dijo Sam.

Hice un poco de memoria…

"Sí." Afirmé. "Estaba inclinada bebiendo agua y me fijé en que era absurdo haberla confundido con un hombre todo este tiempo."

"Solo hace menos de un día que la conoces." Me dijo Quil para luego sonreír. "Pero creo que es la primera vez que la miras de cerca ¿no?"

"Sí…" Dije dándome cuenta de ello.

Entonces los mayores suspiraron y Jared acabó uniéndose a la sonrisa de Quil.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Les dije. "¿Lo sabéis?"

"Pues te pasa que primero vas a perder un poco el apetito, luego te sorprenderás pensando en la médico y al final acabarás buscando las excusas más tontas para acercarte a ella." Afirmó Jared.

"Como amigo, como compañero… como enfermero en tu caso, cualquier cosa con tal de acercarte a la médico." Afirmó Quil.

"Venga ya." Les dije. "Estáis de coña ¿no?" Añadí para reírme. "¡Jajaja, muy buena tíos! Ya me lo había comenzado a tragar y todo."

"Tú di lo que quieras pero es la verdad." Afirmó Sam. "Y te recuerdo que no es algo de lo que vayas a poder escapar."

Era imposible, no era posible que, precisamente yo, estuviese improntado de alguien, mucho menos de alguien como la médico.

"Me parece que os confundís." Afirmé. "Seguro que ha sido algo diferente como… ya sé, un pinchazo causado por algún tipo de fatiga."

"Tú sigue intentando buscar explicaciones que no te va a funcionar." Afirmó Sam con tranquilidad como si fuese un crío. "Pero si en algún momento te apetece hablar o tienes alguna duda… ya sabes dónde encontrarnos."

Ni que fuese un maldito crío de los que iban aún al instituto. Lo había acabado ya ¡maldita sea! No necesitaba para nada los tontos consejos sobre la tontería de la impronta.

No iba a pasarme, no a mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Seth, cariño." Me había dicho mi madre. "Tengo que ir a buscar a la médico, necesito que me eche una firma a unas recetas y luego tengo que ir a comprarlas, pero tengo la colada y…"

"Deja, voy yo." Le había contestado yo. "Entre colgar la colada y recogerte las recetas prefiero ir a recogerlas."

Había pensado que iba a ser fácil, pero me di cuenta que no iba a serlo tanto. Cuando llegué a la consulta me encontré con que estaba cerrada y con un cartel de "Vuelvo en un momento" puesto con un folio.

"Vaya por dios…" Dije dándome un golpecito con el talonario de mi madre en la cabeza. "Pues nada, a esperarme." Había afirmado sentándome en el porche de la cabaña donde estaba la consulta.

El "Vuelvo en un rato" se convirtió en un rato más largo, luego en una hora y luego en dos hasta que oí una furgoneta acercándose por el camino y paró frente al edificio.

"Muchas gracias." Le dijo ella al chico del reparto. "Me has salvado el pellejo."

"Si es que… a quién se le ocurre hacer todo ese camino en bici y sin un neumático de repuesto." Le dijo el hombre bajando para abrirle la parte de atrás y sacar una bicicleta y unas cajas y bolsas en una barca de fruta.

"Ya, es que tengo que esperar a que me manden la moto nueva." Dijo ella cogiendo las cajas. "Vaya, ahora no puedo con la bici."

"No te preocupes, te la dejo aquí atada." Le dijo el chico. "Y creo que tienes pacientes."

"Ah, hola Seth." Me dijo la mujer sonriéndome. "Lo siento, no tenía a nadie así que salí a hacer unas compras."

"Tranquila, solo venía a por unas firmas." Le dije.

"Hidroclorotiazida." Afirmó asintiendo. "Precisamente he traído unas cajas de… metildopa."

"Aquí pone que tiene que ser… quin-a-pri-lo." Le dije mirándolo.

"Quinaprilo." Me dijo. "Sí, viene a ser lo mismo. Y le he visto una cosita más así que… bueno, me gustaría que le observases un poco y me digas si la ves que derrama algo o si le tiembla el pulso un poco, al menos más de lo habitual."

"¿Le ocurre algo?" Le pregunté preocupado mientras le llevaba una de las cajas dentro.

"No, no." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ya sabes, los médicos le damos importancia a veces a cosas pequeñas cuando se refiere a ancianos. Es solo que le noté algo y me gustaría descartar una hipótesis. La metildopa." Me dijo pasándome una caja. "Dile que es otra marca pero que es un genérico de que produce lo mismo, y que si nota algo raro que venga a verme."

"Está bien." Le dije cogiendo la caja con suavidad. "Por cierto, es... me preguntaba si eras también veterinaria, como esta mañana estabas atendiendo a un perro..."

"Sí, bueno, soy varias especialidades de médico y también veterinaria." Me dijo sacando cajas de medicinas para ir metiéndolas en un armario de metal que parecía desentonar con el resto de mobiliario de allí. "Digamos que me han mandado a trabajar aquí porque soy un bonito comodín de la seguridad social médica; y también porque nadie parecía tener ganas de venir aquí." Afirmó cerrando la puerta. "Me parece que además de porque está un poco a desmano es porque parecen tener miedo de los jóvenes quileutes."

"¿En serio?" Le dije.

"Sí, creo que piensan que sois salvajes o algo así." Afirmó. "Dicen que la gente de aquí pasan un poco de lo que el médico les diga."

"¿Entonces por qué has venido?" Le dije con curiosidad.

Si nadie quería venir la verdad es que me intrigaba un poco que precisamente esa chica sí quisiera y hubiese venido cuando al parecer nadie más quería.

"Digamos que me tomo mi trabajo bastante en serio." Afirmó. "Y si doy indicaciones y me tomo la molestia de adaptar cada diagnóstico a la persona para conseguir un tratamiento llevadero me molesta y me pone muy furiosa que luego se lo pasen por el forro."

La verdad es que parecía tener carácter, eso estaba bien. Lo iba a necesitar si quería sobrevivir a nosotros.

"Por cierto, er..." Dijo la médico. "Sey."

"Seth." La corregí.

"Eso, Seth, ya no se me olvida." Afirmó sonriendo. "Seth, me estaba preguntando... está claro que voy a necesitar un poco de ayuda para ponerme al día con todo esto. Ya sabes, ordenar, mover muebles... me preguntaba si podrías decirme dónde encontrar a gente que no le importe echar una mano por caridad. Me he fijado que aquí unos cuantos hombres parecéis amigos a pesar de las diferencias de edad."

"Hombre, podría preguntar al resto." Le dije un poco sorprendido de lo observadora que parecía al haberse dado cuenta de la relación entre nosotros la manada por lo poco que nos había visto la noche anterior. "Estoy seguro que Quil, Jared y Paul podrían pasarse en algún rato libre. Incluso Embry si consigues que deje de..."

Toc toc.

"Adelante." Dijo ella.

"Buenas, venía a ver a..." Dijo Embry entrando por la puerta. "Vaya, lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupada."

"¿Vienes por una consulta?" Le dijo la médico cerrando la puerta del armario.

"Sí, pero... esperaré. Seth." Me saludó.

"Hey, yo no estoy en consulta." Le dije levantando una ceja. "Y me sorprende que tú vengas."

¿Para qué necesitaba Embry una consulta médica? Nosotros no podíamos ponernos malos.

"Es que estaba en casa, preparándome el sándwich de media mañana y de pronto... no tenía hambre." Dijo él. "Ni el aperitivo, ni la comida... ni siquiera la merienda."

"¿Inapetencia?" Le dijo la médico.

"Er... sí, podría decirse que sí." Afirmó Embry asintiendo.

"Pasa anda." Le dijo ella. "¿Te importa si Seth me ayuda un poco con unas cosas mientras hablamos?"

"¿No vas a...?" Le dijo Embry.

"Antes de hacer pruebas tengo que hacer preguntas." Le dijo ella.

"Está bien... tú eres la médico." Le dijo él. "¿Me siento?"

"Hombre preferiría que movieses un poco la camilla para ponerla... tal que allí." Le dijo ella. "Pero bueno, como quieras. Dime ¿hace mucho que tienes esa inapetencia, es normal?"

"No." Afirmó. "Es... no sé, no me había pasado antes."

"Hum... ¿has notado algo más?" Le dijo ella. "Nauseas, dolor abdominal..."

"No." Negó Embry. "Al menos no de eso, quiero decir... nada desagradable."

"Seth ¿te importa seguir con esto, por favor?" Me dijo suavemente incorporándose con un movimiento fluido. "Embry, quítate la camisa y suéltate los pantalones y túmbate en la camilla por favor."

"Igual debería..." Le dije.

"Nah, pongo esto y punto." Afirmó tirando del biombo de tela que habían colgado como una cortinilla del techo. "Embry, venga hombre."

"Sí." Dijo con un tono medio animado.

La verdad es que si no lo veía no lo creía. ¿Embry enfermo?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Hum..." Dijo la médico tras mirarme un montón de cosas y mientras me apretaba en la tripa con dos dedos tras mover un poco la ropa de ahí descubriendo hasta 4 dedos más abajo del ombligo. "¿Duele?"

"Sí." Conseguí decir.

"¿Y si suelto sigue?" Me dijo soltando.

"No, se va." Afirmé.

"Hum..." Dijo como dudando. "Vale... vístete, venga."

"A las órdenes." Le dije. "Doc."

"Doc, como no." Dijo como riéndose. "Gracias Seth." Le dijo sonriéndole. "Vaya, ordenados todos los libros por orden alfabético de autor. Eres un cielo."

¿Qué Seth era un cielo? Ni de coña iba a dejar eso así.

"Sí, la verdad es que para ser el benjamín del grupo no se le da nada mal." Le dije acabando de estirarme la camiseta y bromeando.

"Muy bien, señorito..." Me dijo ella señalando a la silla frente a ella.

"Call." Le dije. "Embry Call."

"Señorito Call." Me dijo. "Toma asiento, vamos a hablar tú y yo."

"Vale, pero llámame Embry solo." Le dije. "Señorito Call suena... a rostro pálido."

"Muy bien, Embry. Aún tengo unas preguntitas más." Me dijo sacando un papel donde apuntó más cosas. "Voy a decirte una lista de cosas y tú me vas a decir si te has notado algo más de la lista."

"Fácil." Me dijo.

"Pérdida de sueño aparte de la de apetito." Me dijo.

"Aún no me ha tocado, pero... sí, diría que sí." Afirmé recordando que tras una noche en vela solía dormirme un rato y esa mañana no había podido dormir.

"¿Hiperactividad?" Me dijo.

"¿Lo qué?" Dije yo.

"A ver... te has notado con un subidón, que no podías parar, que necesitabas moverte, correr..." Me dijo mirándome.

"Bueno... me he echado una carrera con Quil." Afirmé sonriendo. "Ya sabe, a veces es divertido correr con la moto."

"¿Carreras con moto?" Me dijo.

"Nah, solo... correr por correr." Afirmé divertido.

"Tsk, es mejor cuando hay dinero por medio." Afirmó. "En fin... te he notado un poco de subida de la presión arterial pero podría ser simplemente porque no te gusta que te ausculten."

Claro, eso o también que era un licántropo y nuestro corazón iba un poquito más rápido que el de resto de humanos.

"¿aumento de la capacidad muscular?" Continuó pillándome de improbisto.

"¿Eh?" Le dijimos Seth y yo.

"Sería normal porque dices que has corrido un poco, te pasa al liberarse grasas y azúcares por el esfuerzo." Me dijo anotando algo más en el papel. "Y diría que también tendrás un aumento de la cantidad de glóbulos rojos, para mejorar el transporte de oxígeno por la corriente sanguínea."

"Que máquina." Afirmó Seth asombrado. "¿No se necesita un análisis médico para eso?"

"Normalmente sí." Dijo ella acabando de anotar una cosa. "Pero es que solo estoy preguntando ya por protocolo. Sé lo que tiene."

Vale, eso sí que era flipante. Tanto Seth como yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos.

"¿Cómo que ya... sabes lo que me pasa?" Le dije.

"Exactamente." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Tan fácil?" Le dijo Seth. "¿Solo con un reconocimiento sencillo y preguntas?"

"Es sencillo." Dijo ella. "Pero solo por curiosidad... una última pregunta. ¿Has notado por casualidad... un aumento de tus... funciones?"

"Er... ¿no?" Dije sin saber a qué se refería.

"¿Hace cuanto que te sientes así?" Me dijo haciendo un garabato más y dejando el bolígrafo para mirarme y poner las manos juntas haciendo un apoyo a su barbilla.

"Pues... diría que unas horas." Dije. "Sí, más o menos desde esta mañana."

"Pues ya te ha dado fuerte." Afirmó separando las manos para escribir una cosa más antes de guardar el papel.

"¿Vas a mandarme medicinas?" Le pregunté cuando se puso a escribir lo que parecía una receta.

"No necesitas medicinas." Afirmó. "Lo que te estoy haciendo es una pequeña... receta de otra cosa. Me parece que esto es algo..."

"¿Es muy grave?" Le dije asustado.

"Para nada." Afirmó divertida arrancando el papel y pasándomelo. "Una de estas antes de cenar, y quiero que me escuches atentamente y me hagas caso. Lo que te pasa no es grave, tan solo estás colado pero hasta las trancas de alguien."

"¿Co... colado?" Le dije sin poder creerme que hasta la médico me hubiese dicho lo que el resto de emparejados.

"Sí hombre, enamorado, colado por una chica, o chico..." Me dijo.

"¡Es una mujer!" Le dije yo indignado de que sugiriese siquiera lo otro.

"Vale, vale." Me dijo levantando las manos. "La homosexualidad no tiene nada de malo tampoco." Afirmó. "El caso es que el remedio a lo tuyo es muy fácil." Afirmó sonriendo cálidamente. "Acércate a esa chica, habla con ella, intenta pasar más tiempo con ella pero sin agobiarla... es fácil. Es bonito estar enamorado y vas a ser muy feliz mientras las cosas vayan bien, y cuando no... bueno, pues siempre puedes hablarlo con alguien."

"Doctor." Le llamaron en la puerta. "Ah, lo siento, no sabía..."

"Ahora acabo." Afirmé. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Mi hijo tiene mucha fiebre, no conseguimos bajarle la fiebre." Dijo el hombre preocupado.

"Ahora mismo voy." Afirmó. "A lo dicho, en tus manos está lo del tratamiento, y lo otro... pues si te lo dan en hierbas te haces una infusión y si es pastillas me las enseñas y te digo cuantas." Me dijo antes de salir.

"Yo me quedo aquí a ir moviéndote las cosas." Le dijo Seth suavemente.

"Venga, te ayudo." Le dije yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Así que enamorado." Le dije a Embry mientras movíamos la mesa.

"Sí, eso me han dicho." Afirmó. "Y ahora van y me lo dice la médico también."

"¿Y de quién?" Le dije divertido.

"Es... es un secreto." Me dijo dudando.

"Bueno... eh, hoy podríamos ir a la playa, así se te olvida un poco todo." Le dije divertido. "Quil dijo que con un poco de suerte esta tarde se podía hacer surf, se va a poner aquello hasta arriba de gente de Forks y otros surferos."

"Sí... surf suena bien." Me dijo.

"¿Tú sabes?" Le dije un poco sorprendido.

"No, pero seguro que hay alguno que se cae y se hace daño." Dijo feliz.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Surf y motos. Salvamento marino.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¡Guao!" Dijo Nessy cuando se calló otro surfistas mientras paseábamos por la playa con Quil, Claire, Embry y Seth. "¡Que guay!"

"Nessy, no está bien reírse de los que se caen." Dijo Claire.

"Jo, que pena no saber hacer surf ¿no?" Dije yo. "Hay buenas olas."

"Sí, y bastante fuertes." Dijo Quil. "Está habiendo bastantes caídas."

"Sí, hoy está habiendo unos trastazos bastante fuertes." Dijo Embry.

"¿Y por qué parece que estás buscando algo?" Le dije.

"Embry está imprentado de..." Comenzó a contarme Quil para que le tapase él la boca.

"¿Embry?" Le dije.

"No es nada." Me dijo. "La médico dijo que solo era enamoramiento, amor a primera vista. ¿Te lo imaginas?"

"¿Amor o impronta?" Le pregunté.

"¡Ey, niña perdida junto a la orilla!" Dijo de pronto una voz.

"¡Nessy!" Le grité yo para cogerla corriendo.

"Ey, doc." Le dijo Quil. "¿De trabajo?"

"Pensaba venirme de hobby pero... va a ser que aquí nunca hay descanso." Le dijo suavemente. "En fin... voy a ver si hago algo de provecho. ¡Eh, chico!" Gritó a uno de los niños bien que iban allí con motos de agua. "Necesito eso." Afirmó sacándose los pantalones y revelando una especie de parte de debajo de bañador pero un poco tipo tanga de tira rojo, por atrás.

"¡Eh, es mi moto!" Dijo el chico.

"Mira." Le dijo ella sacándose la camiseta que llevaba y pasándonosla con un tiro de pecho supongo que para no mojarla y revelando un bañador rojo sin tirantes. "¿Ves a aquella gente? Pues el tío se acaba de meter un golpe en la cabeza con la tabla al caerse y como no mueva el culo se va a ahogar. Así que te pedía la moto solo por cortesía." Afirmó girando a fondo el acelerador y saliendo pitando al agua donde la vimos saltar olas que daba miedo verla.

"¿Alguien sabía que conducía motos de agua?" Les pregunté silbando cuando la vimos hacer un quiebro y agacharse para sacar a uno de los surfistas y cargarlo en la moto antes de volver a salir volando sobre las olas. No se metió un tortazo contra la orilla de chiripa, eso sí, se bajó y descargó al chico accidentado antes de medio tirarse sobre él para hacerle el boca a boca y lo de apretarle en el pecho entre beso y beso (masaje cardiaco) hasta que el tío tosió.

"Voy a por el resto." Afirmó antes de salir corriendo, coger una mangera con la que estaban jugando unos y volver a montarse en la barca con la manguera cruzada sobre un hombro a bajo el brazo contrario varias veces. "Encargaros de darle agua dulce al chico."

"Quil ¿en tu tienda no tenéis agua dulce?" Le pregunté.

"Ahora mismo voy." Afirmó para ponerse a correr.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

La verdad es que lo pasé mal cuando, tras salir del asombro de ver cómo era la médico bajo toda esa ropa y vestida con un bañador rojo, me di cuenta de lo arriesgado de la operación que estaba llevando a cabo. Montada en una moto de agua con el oleaje tan feo que había que incluso había hecho caerse a algunos surfistas.

Sin embargo ella parecía dominar bien la máquina hasta el punto de poder parar entre una ola y otra y desenrollarse la manguera vieja que había llevado y tirar un cabo al mar tras desenrollarla del todo.

"¡A ver, por favor!" Gritó a los surfistas. "¡Los que aún estáis sobre las tablas por favor, saliros del agua ya, esto no es seguro!. ¡A los que estáis en el agua, voy a pasar con esta manguera arrastrando por el agua, quiero que os cojáis con fuerza a ella!" Añadió pasando de las quejas de los surfistas que aún seguían en las tablas.

"¿Quién eres tú para prohibirnos el baño?" Le gritó uno cabreado.

Me hubiese encantado meterme y enseñarle a aquel tío a contestar así a esa mujer, pero en su lugar, ella pareció defenderse sola.

"¡Mira, niñato, yo soy el equipo de salvamento, así que si no quieres que te alcance y te meta una somanta que no vas a poder reanimarte ni con respiración asistida ya estás remando hasta la orilla. Hoy es peligroso bañarse!" Le gritó ella.. "¡Listos los caídos!"

Fue curioso, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido intentar salvar a la gente con una manguera vieja y tirando de ellos con una moto de agua, sin embargo, allí estaba esa mujer, arriesgándose también y siendo sepultada a veces por las olas que les caían encima, los hundían y al segundo les veíamos calados y tosiendo pero sujetos a la manguera de coma que se estiraba que daba gusto como si les fuese la vida en seguir sujetos.

Perdió a un par de ellos por el camino, así que dejó a los que iban en donde pudieron hacer pie y volvió a por los que había perdido.

"Por aquí." Les dijimos nosotros mientras no podíamos estar preocupados por aquella mujer que se estaba arriesgando el cuello en el agua.

"Creo que ya están todos." Dijo jadeando cuando trajo a los últimos.

"¡Johny no ha salido aún!"Gritó una chica asustada.

"Por favor, que no cunda el pánico." Le dijo ella. "Chicos, encargaros de las histerias, intentar calmarles un poco. Chica, va, calmate. Dónde has visto por última vez a Jhony."

"Estaba allí." Dijo uno. "Su tabla está allí." Afirmó señalando a una tabla que flotaba a la deriva movida por las olas.

"Quil, Embry, ocuparos del agua; Seth, tú mira a ver si necesita alguno alguna atención especial. Er… Jake o Jacob o como sea, supongo que la niña es tuya pero por favor, encárgate de las histerias. Hay que hablarles calmadamente para que se tranquilicen." Se puso a decir la médico mientras parecía estirar las piernas y los brazos.

"Un momento ¿qué vas a hacer?" Le dije yo preocupado porque aquello no me daba buena espina.

"Voy a buscar al chico." Afirmó antes de ponerse a correr hacia el agua. "¡Que todos los que hayan tragado agua del mar beban agua dulce!"

"¡Eh, no te metas, es peligroso!" Le gritamos.

Sin embargo fue inútil, en cuanto el agua le llegó al muslo dejó de dar zancadas y con un salto grácil se sumergió para salir poco después nadando con estilo.

Aunque estuviésemos haciendo lo que nos había dicho, mientras yo daba agua a los accidentados y hacíamos lo que podíamos por mantener a curiosos y nuevos surfistas recién llegados a la playa lejos del agua, no pude evitar mirarla.

Con cada ola se sumergía para, al parecer, pasar por debajo de las olas y luego seguir nadando deprisa hasta que llegó a la tabla. Allí la vemos desaparecer y reaparecer varias veces antes de desaparecer más tiempo. Pasaba el tiempo y no parecía reaparecer, eso me puso nervioso y acabé dejando la botella de agua caer para levantarme.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijo Quil.

"¡Voy a buscarla!" Afirmé mientras me descalzaba como podía. "¡Hace rato que no sale, debería haber salido ya!" Añadí tropezando mientras me sacaba la camiseta.

"Embry, no seas loco." Me dijo Jacob sujetándome con fuerza para impedirme entrar en el agua. "No puedes entrar ahí, es muy peligroso."

"¡Ahí está!" Gritó Seth que parecía también preocupado al extremo.

Seguí su dedo y vi una cabeza apoyada en la tabla y luego otra más que parecía estar bajo su axila.

Suspiré más tranquilo cuando la vi coger mejor a la cabeza y ponerse a nadar como podía hacia la orilla.

Creo que fue unánime, cuando la vimos suficientemente cerca todos nos metimos en el mar para ir a coger al chico entre Jacob y Quil y a ella entre Seth y yo.

Me hubiese gustado poder cogerla yo solo, pero tal y como estaban las cosas era mejor dejarlo pasar y sacarla fuera.

Allí se soltó y fue a hacerle la reanimación al chico que tras un ratito que hasta ella pareció desesperar mientras como podíamos manteníamos a la gente desquiciada alejados para que no interfiriesen, le oímos toser y nos giramos para ver al chico tosiendo, pálido y medio agitándose en convulsiones mientras tosía.

"Gracias a dios…" Dijo la médico antes de caerse extenuada a la arena con la mano sobre los ojos y rodando hasta ponerse de espaldas.

"Apartaros, por favor." Decía Jacob. "Necesitan aire."

"Agua, por favor." Pidió la médico con voz ronca.

Quil le dio al chico y yo me las apañé para ponerme su cabeza en el regazo y sostenerle la botella de agua contra la boca mojándole un poco.

Tosió un poco y sonrió.

"Puff, esta vez ha sido difícil…" Dijo mientras llegaban los refuerzos.

"¿Cómo están?" Dijo Sam cerca solo que a mí me pareció un kilómetro.

Ahora comprendía cómo se debía haber sentido Jacob cuando Bella 'la vampira' por poco se ahogó siendo humana aún.

Yo no podía dejar de sostener a esa chica que debía ser de nuestra edad con la cabeza en mi regazo mientras parecía respirar con dificultad.

"¿Puedes moverte?" Le dijo Paul ofreciéndole la mano suavemente.

"Sí." Asintió tras hacerlo con la cabeza. "Es solo… que es… estoy ex…tenuada... Estoy… bien." Consiguió decir entrecortadamente.

"Jared, cógela y vamos a llevarla a la reserva." Le dijo Sam.

Entonces ella se revolvió y le dio un manotazo suave para negar y mirar a los rescatados.

"Soy el médico… tengo que… ayudar a… los acci… dentados." Dijo intentando levantarse.

"Deberías descansar." Le dije antes que el resto que iban a decirle, yo apostaría, lo mismo.

Entonces ella negó con la cabeza de nuevo y se sentó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"Este era el último." Dijo la médico suavemente tras examinar al último surfista accidentado al que le puso una tirita en un corte en la ceja que se había hecho al golpearse con la tabla al caerse.

"Deberías descansar." Le dijeron los jóvenes 'lobos'.

Seth y Embry parecían muy preocupados. Y la verdad es que no era para menos, la chica estaba pálida y comenzaba a ponerse un poco azul en los labios. Le puse una manta por encima y le volvía pasar el agua que Quil había puesto de la tienda de sus padres que habían venido también a ver qué había pasado con el accidente.

"Gracias." Me dijo ella.

La verdad es que cuando me enteré que habían avisado de que había surfistas en la playa los padres de Quil y que la médico había salido para allí para hacer las veces de cruz roja en la playa, me preocupó, más aún cuando Paul que pasó por un punto donde se veía la playa nos informó de lo del salvamento y para cuando llegamos ya era tarde, todo estaba hecho.

Me había encontrado a **el** médico que al final resultó ser **la** médico, tirada en la arena con Embry como almohada mientras este la ayudaba a beber agua de una botella.

Antes me había parecido una mujer hasta cierto punto con un estilo un poco… masculino, o al menos unisex, pero al verla allí, con el pelo que le tapaba media cara pegado a esta por el agua, pálida y con un bañador pero con claros signos de hipotermia por el agua tan fría contra la piel desnuda dado que a diferencia de los rescatados, ella llevaba las piernas y los brazos desnudos y por tanto, aunque hubiese nadado el frío debía haberle hecho estragos.

"¿Eres consciente que has salvado unas cuantas vidas?" Le dije. "¿Qué podrías haber muerto por meterte en ese agua?"

"Me da igual." Afirmó suavemente entre trago y trago. "Me recuperaré, y he ayudado a salvar unas vidas…"

Eso me hizo no menos que sonreír.

"Esta gente te debe mucho." Afirmé.

"Me consideraré pagada si ponéis a alguien aquí como vigilante y socorrista cuando haya surfistas." Afirmó ella suavemente.

"Nunca se había dado una situación como esta." Afirmó Paul. "Normalmente alguno está por aquí por si acaso."

"Ya veo." Dijo ella.

"Ten." Le dijo Embry pasándole otra botella ya que había acabado la que tenía.

Ella simplemente asintió con suavidad antes de volver a beber agua. Bebía con avidez, claro que tras tragar litros de agua del mar cualquiera encontraba algo de consuelo a la quemazón del agua marina en la garganta y la nariz.

"Será mejor que vayas a casa." Le dije yo. "Después de convertirte en la heroína del mes deberías descansar."

"¿Y qué pasa con las consultas de la tarde-noche?" Me dijo.

"Correremos la voz de que hoy no puedes." Afirmó Jared intentando levantarla pero siendo adelantado por Embry y Seth que la cogieron suavemente por un brazo cada uno.

"Va, apóyate en mi…" Le dijo Seth suavemente.

"Deberías dejarnos llevarte." Añadió Embry.

"Puedo sola." Afirmó ella. "No es la primera vez que hago esto ¿sabéis?"

"Embry, Seth, acompañarla pero dejarla hacer lo que quiera." Les dije.

Lo de Embry era lógico, se había imprentado de ella, pero lo de Seth ya era demasiado afán por ayudar.

Estuvimos allí hasta que la gente se fue, y entonces fuimos al aparcamiento y pusimos un cartel de que no se podía bañar ni hacer surf porque el mar estaba revuelto, por si acaso Paul se quedó allí para avisar a posibles visitantes y el resto nos volvimos para la reserva.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

Toc toc.

Antes de entrar a la casa de la médico decidimos llamar, más que nada porque al parecer no era muy seguro asustarla o pillarla por sorpresa. Entramos hasta el salón y allí vimos a Seth y Embry que estaban viendo la tele con un volumen relativamente bajo mientras la médico dormía envuelta con un jersey que le caía, debo admitirlo, con gracia sobre el hombro izquierdo y con una especie de camiseta de tirante ancho pero escote debajo del jersey, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Embry y abrazada a un cojín apolillado de los que había antes en la casa y que entre Emily y otras mujeres se habían encargado de lavar para la puesta a punto de la casa.

"¿Qué tal está?" Les dije.

"Se ha quedado dormida hace unos minutos." Afirmó Seth susurrando.

"Parece que se ha recuperado bien." Añadió Embry suavemente también. "Aunque está ronca."

"Ha debido tragar bastante agua del mar." Les dijo Sam mientras yo me movía y cogía lo que parecía el saco de dormir que debía haber usado la noche anterior según Quil y Embry cuando volvieron de vigilarla como 'perros de raza grande' y se lo echaba por encima.

"¿Cómo se os ocurre dejarla a medio vestir?" Les riñó él susurrando.

"Perdona, se ha vestido sola." Le dijo Embry molesto.

"Lleva unos pantalones debajo también, y dijo que no necesitaba calcetines." Le dijo Seth susurrando. "Por cierto, cuando se despierte han dicho Quil y Billie que fuese a cenar con ellos. Y seguro que mi madre porque aún no se ha enterado… iba a pasar la tarde con Charlie…"

Entonces la oímos medio gemir en sueños y nos dimos cuenta que comenzaba a despertarse, se estiró y nos miró un poco desconcertada.

"Sentimos irrumpir en tu casa pero nos habíamos pasado a ver cómo estabas." Le dije.

"Ah, bien." Afirmó. "Vaya, lo siento Embry… me he quedado dormida."

"Ah, no te preocupes, puedes seguir usándome como almohada o lo que quieras." Le dijo él sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le pregunté.

"Bien." Dijo para tocarse la frente. "Sí, no tengo ni fiebre, ya no me duele respirar… aunque sigue picándome un poco la garganta." Afirmó carraspeando para que al instante Seth le diese un vaso de agua.

"Lo siento, no merezco tantas atenciones." Dijo ella. "En serio, solo he cumplido con mi trabajo."

"Has hecho una tarea de rescate." Le dijo Sam. "Eso no entraba dentro de tu labor como médico."

"Te equivocas." Afirmó tragando el agua. "Independientemente que sea médico y socorrista tierra-agua, en condiciones de necesidad extrema cualquier persona capaz de salvar una vida debe hacerlo."

"Lo que digas." Le dijimos.

"Por cierto." Le dijo Seth dejando el agua aparte. "Billie y Quil se han pasado a invitarte a cenar. Sabemos todos que aún no tienes la casa montada y por tanto no puedes cocinar."

"Pensaba pedir pizza." Dijo ella.

"¿Sabes lo que cuesta que te la traigan aquí?" Le dijo Embry. "Es caro y siempre te la traen fría."

"Embry suele preferir comer donde le inviten." Dijo Jacob. "Que normalmente es en casa de alguno de nosotros."

"No te he oído entrar." Le dijo ella. "¿Has venido con ellos?"

"Acabo de llegar, pero creo que… estabais demasiado entretenidos aquí como para prestarme atención." Dijo sonriendo y mirándome a mí en busca de aprobación. "Mi padre se pregunta si vendrás a cenar."

"En casa de Quil también le han invitado." Le dije yo sonriendo divertido ante el dilema de las dos invitaciones.

"Pero no veo a Quil aquí para acompañarla." Dijo Jacob levantando un dedo divertido y sonriendo con ironía. "Además, somos vecinos, y los vecinos estamos para cualquier cosa."

"Y le había prometido a tu padre pasarme…" Dijo ella. "Me temo que voy a tener que decepcionar a Quil."

"Ve mañana a comer allí." Le dije yo.

"¿Sin invitación?" Me dijo ella. "Lo siento, pero por ser quien soy no quiere decir que sea una maleducada aprovechada que va por ahí…"

"Vale, vale…" Le dijo Jacob levantando las manos. "Si mi padre ya te había dicho que vinieras cuando quieras, que somos vecinos."

"Ya, pero… no os lo toméis a mal pero aún soy nueva por aquí y me… me cuesta un poco." Afirmó ella suavemente.

"Pues vete acostumbrándote." Le dijo Embry. "Otra cosa no pero aquí somos todos como una enorme familia."

"Aquí con una vez que te inviten ya hazte a la idea que vas a ser bienvenida siempre a las casas." Añadió Sam. "Por eso las puertas están abiertas siempre." Añadió como para recalcarle ese hecho.

"Ya, si me lo imaginaba." Afirmó frotándose el lado derecho de la cara. "En fin… ¿Os importa si subo a ver si encuentro algo más para ponerme? Por no presentarme en ningún lado vestida con… bueno, así."

"Así también estás bien." Le dijo Jacob. "Aunque… parece que no llevas pantalones."

"Por eso mismo." Afirmó ella. "Dios… necesito mis cajas de mudanza." Dijo medio lloriqueando cuando llegó arriba.

"¿A quién le toca vigilancia esta noche?" Pregunté yo.

"Yo voy a quedarme." Dijo Embry.

"Y yo avisaré a mi madre y me puedo quedar también." Dijo Quil. "Si le explico por qué hay que quedarse seguro que me deja."

"Bueno, pues ya está." Dijo Sam. "Mañana Jared y Paul. Jacob ¿pondréis la oreja en tu casa por si acaso?"

"Claro." Dijo él. "Nessy es como radio macuto, no se le escapa ni una cucaracha caminando en un radio de 3 kilómetros a la redonda."

"Sigue sin hacerme mucha gracia tener a alguien que bebe sangre por aquí." Dijo Sam.

"Ya, Paul dice lo mismo." Afirmó Jacob para añadir divertido. "Se mantiene alejado de casa…"

"¿Os apetece ver a una mujer enfadada?" Les dije bromeando.

"¡No, Jared, no!" Me dijeron Seth y Embry mientras yo le gritaba a la chica en voz alta.

"Señorita, creo que deberías salir ya, la cena se le va a enfriar si te pones a retocarte tanto."

De arriba me llegó una respuesta en un tono no muy amistoso, y desde luego en ningún idioma que conociésemos nosotros.

"Eh, antes de hablar mira a ver lo que dices." Me dijo segundos más tarde apareciendo ante nosotros.

"Vaya, qué rapidez y qué sigilo." Le dijimos.

"Sí, demasiado sigilo." Afirmó Sam con un ligero gesto que indicaba que comenzaba a olerle algo a podrido.

"Supongo que me viene de familia." Dijo. "¿Nos vamos?"

"Te ha costado poco cambiarte." Le dijo Seth mirándola de arriba abajo pero con una mirada como si fuese casi un ángel; y la verdad es que algo así sí que parecía.

Se había cambiado el jersey de lana por una especie de camiseta de manga larga con un cuello que le caía ampliamente por un hombro mostrándolo bastante y que le cubría la mano salvo las puntas de los dedos; en lo que respectaba a largura le cubría hasta el trasero pero tenía una abertura en un lateral hasta la cintura, bajo lo cual llevaba unos vaqueros un poco acampanados de vestir y por último, unas sandalias con algo de tacón pero más tirando a plataforma.

Viéndola así, había que admitir el por qué Embry parecía haberse imprentado de ella, era guapa, solidaria, sabía vestir… y encima se dedicaba a salvar vidas por lo que se había convertido en la heroína del día.

"¿Creéis que voy bien para una cena?" Nos preguntó mirándose un poco las ropas. "No sé, es lo primero que he encontrado en el macuto que traía conmigo que pudiese servirme para una ocasión así…"

"A ver, si aquí cenamos como nos viene." Le dijo Quil.

"Y demasiado arreglada vas para una cena en familia." Le dijo Jacob. "Yo pensaba ir así mismo… Ahora voy a tener que ponerme algo mejor."

"Ya, es que la mayoría de mi ropa creo que se ha perdido en la mudanza, apenas me ha llegado nada…"

"¿Se ha perdido de verdad?" Le preguntó Seth preocupado.

"Hombre debería haber llegado hoy pero como es viernes… mañana dudo mucho que haya reparto hasta aquí, el domingo es festivo… así que hasta el lunes no puedo hacer nada más que poner la queja que ya he puesto. En fin… tendré que apañármelas con estos vaqueros, esta camiseta, los zapatos estos, las deportivas, los shorts, la camiseta de deporte, la ropa de pasar consulta, una muda y el bañador todo el fin de semana." Dijo medio suspirando.

"¿Y cómo duermes?" Le dije dándome cuenta que 'pijama' no estaba entre la lista de ropas que tenía.

"Con esto y en bragas." Afirmó. "Por suerte, lo lavé esta mañana y ahora estaba ya seco."


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Cenas con los Black. Noches agitadas.**

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Un poco más?" Le dijo mi padre a la médico ofreciéndole más comida.

"Uff… no gracias, estoy llena." Dijo sonriendo y negándose mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de papel. "Vaya, debo parecer a saber qué… no había comido así en… desde que nos quedamos solos Qualetaqa, los enanos y yo."

"Seguro que tu madre está orgullosa de tener una hija tan bien educada." Le dijo mi padre mientras ella se levantaba para quitar la mesa pero yo la hacía volver a sentar y me encargaba yo.

Normalmente no lo haría pero habiendo invitados de fuera de la manada…

"Bueno, digamos que supongo que lo estaría." Dijo ella.

"¿No la ves ya?" Le preguntó mi padre.

"Murieron en un… accidente." Dijo ella. "Cuando yo tenía 10 años."

"Oh, lo siento mucho." Dijo Billie entonces. "Debió de ser duro para ti."

"Bueno, digamos que fue muy duro para todos." Dijo ella. "Intentaron llevarnos los agentes de la ley para meternos en una familia de acogida, pero los vecinos se unieron y nos protegieron. Y al final Qualetaqa dejó los estudios y se puso a trabajar, yo intenté hacer lo mismo cuando acabé la escuela pero… bueno, él se negó y dijo que él nos cuidaría y que yo debía estudiar porque era lo que nuestros padres hubieran deseado. Así que… me gradué en el instituto, empecé una carrera y a la vez, becada, fui haciendo la de veterinaria. Y luego como era la mejor de mi promoción a pesar de lo de mi familia y mis orígenes… me concedieron una beca para hacerme un master y la especialización y… voilá, aquí estoy." Dijo abriendo los brazos.

"Ha tenido que ser duro." Afirmé yo dándome cuenta de lo que era el tener esa vida.

"Un poco." Afirmó ella. "Pero lo peor ha sido los peques. Ellos lo llevaron peor, así que a Qualetaqa y a mí nos tocó ser fuertes y hacer un poco de padres. Estudiaba por las mañanas y por las tardes hacía deberes, cosía ropas, hacía coladas, cocinaba y cuidaba de los peques. Pero la gente nos ayudaba mucho, me daba tiempo a todo." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente.

Que vida más dura; y aún así ella parecía haber crecido muy bien; incluso parecía feliz a pesar de haber tenido una vida tan dura.

"¿Y quién era ese Quale-no-sé-cuantos?" Le dije yo.

"Qualetaqa, es mi hermano mayor, me pasa 3 años." Afirmó. "Y luego están los gemelos que tienen 5 años menos que yo, y el benjamín del grupo Joe que tiene 8 menos que yo. Joe es el único que no recuerda nada de nuestros padres porque cuando murieron era aún un bebé de 2 años, y los gemelos… bueno, les recuerdan vagamente."

"Así que sois… 5 hermanos." Le dijo Billie.

"Sí, y solo yo chica." Dijo divertida cogiendo el tenedor del postre. "Así que estoy acostumbrada a los chicos rodeándome."

"¿Y dónde están ahora tus hermanos?" Le dije.

"Qualetaqa está en casa, los gemelos que ya tienen 18 van a acabar el instituto este año, así que… ese día yo no estaré por aquí, tengo que ir a ver su graduación." Dijo sonriendo. "Y el benjamín tiene 14 y está en el instituto aún. Eso sí, Qualetaqa y yo tenemos unas discusiones… él se niega a que yo le pague la carrera a uno de los gemelos mientras él le paga al otro, y yo le digo que si ellos quieren tendrán una carrera, aunque tenga que pluriemplearme o comer raíces una temporada. Además, ya tengo unos ahorros guardados, no son mucho pero yo calculo que servirán para pagarles parte de la carrera, y supongo que pueden hacer como yo, buscarse un trabajillo y ahorrarse su propio dinero para contribuir."

Una chica con los pies en la tierra, interesante.

"Pues por lo de comer no te preocupes." Le dijo Billie. "Tú cuando andes mal de dinero o no hayas podido cocinar nada ya sabes, vienes aquí y pasas. Que donde comen 3 comen 5 también." Afirmó sonriendo. "Las puertas de esta casa están siempre abiertas a los visitantes amigos."

"Muy amable, pero no quisiera aprovecharme de la amabilidad de la gente." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"¡¿Cómo que aprovecharte?!" Dijo Billie bromeando. "Aquí nadie va a permitir que nuestra médico se alimente de raíces para pagarle la carrera a sus hermanos, faltaría más. Sé lo que es pagar la carrera a un hijo, así que… no se hable más, cuando necesites cualquier cosa solo pásate."

"A decir verdad, ha tenido ya hoy problemas para la cena." Le dije yo divertido rascándome el antebrazo. "Al parecer Quil Sr. también la invitó a su mesa y Seth afirma que su madre porque no se debe haber enterado aún."

"Hum…" Dijo la chica mirándome el brazo. "Jacob ¿te importa…?"

"¿Eh?" Dije.

"El brazo." Me dijo separándome la mano y mirandolo para fruncir el entrecejo. "¿Qué te ha mordido?"

Mierda, el mordisco de Nessy cuando me había chupado algo de sangre antes.

"Ha debido ser uno de los perros." Le dije. "Ya sabes, algunos juegan y se pasan un poco."

"Pero vosotros no tenéis perro." Me dijo ella aún con un gesto de incredulidad.

"Ya sabes, aquí los perros son de todos." Dijo Billie. "Y Jacob… bueno, digamos que suele pelearse con algunos."

"Deberías ir a que te pongan una vacuna." Me dijo ella suavemente dejándolo pasar y levantándose de la mesa. "Lo siento Billie, no es por ser descortés pero… bueno, mi casa parece que no tiene luz aún así que… casi preferiría poder llegar antes de que haga de noche del todo." Se disculpó suavemente.

"Oh, esos ratones son el demonio." Afirmó mi padre.

"Sí, alguien debería hacer una fumigación antes de meter a nadie a vivir en casas abandonadas durante años." Le dije yo bromeando y levantándome también. "Te acompaño." Le dije poniéndome a su altura.

"Estoy solo a unos metros de casa." Me dijo.

"Ya, pero así de paso aprovecho y miro a ver si los cables se pueden arreglar o hay que pedir otros nuevos."

Entonces se encogió de hombros y tras despedirse de mi padre y Nessy salimos fuera y comenzamos a andar hasta su casa.

"El panel está ahí, pero lo he revisado, los plomos están saltados y algunos cables de la instalación están mordidos por ratones." Me dijo. "Te ofrecería un café pero… me temo que aún me faltan días hasta que pueda estar lista para ofrecerle nada a nadie."

"Por cierto, aún no sé cómo llamarte." Le dije bromeando. "¿Doc?"

"Me llamo Alex." Afirmó.

"¿Alex no es nombre de chico?" Le dije mientras comprobaba que además de saber de lo suyo sabía de electricidad también, los plomos saltados y algunos cables mordisqueados por ratones.

"Sí, mis padres tenían un sentido del humor un poco especial." Afirmó. "Aunque es el abreviado de mi nombre, pero ese no lo sabes más que los estamentos oficiales, todo el mundo me llama Alex."

"Doctora Alex." Afirmé divertido. "Suena raro."

"Digamos que o me llaman doctora o me llaman por el nombre." Afirmó ella desde la puerta. "Salvo algunos amigos, pero eso no importa."

"Supongo que será difícil para ti tener que vivir aquí ¿no?" Le dije. "No sé, lejos de tu familia, tus hermanos…"

"Ah, no." Dijo. "Hombre, no te negaré que les hecho de menos, les he hecho de madre mucho tiempo, y la universidad la cogí cerca de casa para que pudiésemos estar juntos al menos los fines de semana, pero… bueno, siempre he vivido rodeada de mi familia así que…"

Justo entonces oímos algo parecido a ladridos y nos dimos cuenta de que había dos lobos allí; Seth el de aspecto desgarbado y el pelo de color arena y Embry el pelaje marrón con capas blancas, muy musculoso.

"Oh, vaya, aquí está el grandote y quién es su amigo." Dijo agachándose a frotarle los costados de la cabeza a Seth antes de que Embry lo empujase y frotase su cabeza contra su mano.

"Vaya, hoy estamos mimosos ¿eh?" Le dijo ella sonriendo y frotándole la cabeza.

"Creo que al menos los perros te han cogido cariño." Le dije en broma.

"Sí, me suele pasar." Afirmó sonriendo mientras Seth y Embry se empujaban para intentar acaparar la fuente de caricias y entonces ella les acariciaba a dos manos. "Los animales por lo general o me toman cariño o huyen de mí. No suele haber término medio. ¡Ey!" Dijo riéndose cuando Embry le dio un lametazo en un lado de la cara.

"Si te incordian solo tienes que darles un par de golpes en el lomo y supongo que pararán quietos." Le dije. "En fin, buenas noches."

"Buenas noches." Me dijo ella sonriendo.

"Ah por cierto, si necesitas algo..." Le dije girándome para recordra mis modales.

"Estáis en la casa del final del camino, lo sé." Me dijo divertida y de pie. "Tranquilos, sabéis que sé cuidarme sola."

"Sí, sorprendentemente parece que sepas cómo asustar a los ladrones." Le dije con ironía. "Dudo que haya muchos que aguanten mucho tus gritos y tus ataques de loca."

"Ja, ja." Dijo con ironía de que no tenía gracia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"On disait que l'amour, ne valait pas grand chose. Qu'il pasait en un instant, comment fanent les roses..." Oímos a la médico cantando.

La verdad es que no parecía ningún idioma que conociésemos, bueno, lo de 'amour' y eso me parecía un poco a lo que habíamos oído por ahí de francés, pero... en fin. Poco a poco la voz se hizo más clara y fuerte y acabó por llegar de nuevo al salón como guiándose un poco con la linterna.

"Ey, veo que ya habéis cogido el sitio." Nos dijo sonriendo mientras Seth estaba en el sofá aún cubierto con una sábana y yo acababa de sentarme en mis cuartos traseros para cuando entrase. "Bueno... me encanta vivir como en la éra de las cabernas pero... un día de estos voy a necesitar que arreglen la luz." Afirmó doblando los vaqueros y dejándolos en una silla antes de venir a desplegar el saco de dormir como la noche anterior encima del suelo de madera cerca de la chimenea. "Y el sistema de calefacción... No puedo seguir sin calor aquí, en invierno esto va a ser un infierno si no lo han arreglado antes..." Afirmó metiéndose en el saco de dormir.

Con cuidado me levanté y fui a echarme más cerca de ella.

Hombre, desde que había llegado allí no parecía haberle rondado nadie extraño, como si lo de que la hubiesen atacado antes o que hubiesen intentado entrar a robar en su casa fuese solo parte de un cuento.

Vale que dormía en el suelo en vez de hacerlo sobre el colchón que había por allí, pero... la verdad es que ella llevaba razón, eso parecía más bien un nido de ácaros y chinches, hasta a nosotros nos daba reparo tumbarnos en él y eso que se supone que podíamos tumbarnos allí.

"¿Tú también tienes frío?" Me dijo cuando me tumbé cerca.

No, yo no tenía frío, lo hacía por estar cerca de ella, así que solté un soplido suave que le movió el flequillo y rodé hasta medio caerme encima de ella lo que la hizo reírse mientras Seth saltaba del sofá y se tumbaba junto a ella.

"_Que jeta tienes, Embry_." Me dijo a mí.

"_La pobre tenía frío_." Le dije. "_Y para ella solo somos unos perros pulgosos de los indios que se le han colado en casa."_

"Bueno, a dormir." Dijo la médico con un tono jovial. "Mañana tengo que mirar a ver si le paso consulta a Billie Black con sus análisis y también tengo que ver si puedo ordenar un poco los archivos y..."

"_Alguien debería decirle que no trabaje tanto." _Afirmé yo._ "O igual está enamorada de su trabajo."_

"_¿Crées que habrá algún novio?"_ Me dijo Seth. _"Otro médico o algo así."_

"_Esperemos que no." _Le dije yo.

La verdad es que esa mujer parecía tener un sueño fácil, eso y que supongo que estaría cansada por haberse convertido en la nueva heroína del lugar; el caso es que se quedó frita en poco tiempo y al cabo de poco menos que media hora estaba ya respirando suavemente con los ojos cerrados.

"_Bueno, vamos a intentar descansar un poco."_ Dije apoyándo mi cabeza entre las patas. _"Si se acerca alguien y se atreve a entrar les oirémos al momento."_

Yo creo que nos pasamos la noche en vela, como 4 horas él y luego otras tantas yo, de nuevo él...

En toda la noche no pasó nada raro.

Y de nuevo, poco antes del amanecer, volvimos a sentir movimientos entre ambos y la mujer se despertó, se estiró y subió arriba para regresar vestida con lo que parecía ser su uniforme de correr.

"Buenos días." Nos dijo. "Me voy a ir a correr un poco, así que... ¿venís... os quedáis... qué hacéis?" Nos dijo suavemente.

"_Vamos_." Contestamos a la vez Seth y yo sin que nos oyese, sin embargo se lo indicamos al levantarnos y acercarnos a ella que abrió la puerta.

"Buenos chicos..." Nos dijo dándonos unas palmaditas en el lomo según salíamos.

La verdad es que correr con aquella mujer, a sus flancos y como haciendo unas carreras de rato en rato era divertido; hay que reconocerle que es bastante rápida para ser mujer, claro que si hacía eso todas las mañanas como parecía entonces supongo que debía ser una atleta de primera.

"_Bueno, pues cuando acabemos y la dejemos en la consulta podremos ir a desayunar y descansar del trabajo._" Le dije a Seth.

"_Pues la verdad es que no tengo hambre_." Me dijo.

"_Sí, la verdad es que yo tampoco_." Afirmé.

Y eso era raro, desde la cena no había comido nada y no tenía ni pizca de hambre. Aquello era un poco raro, la verdad.

Cuando paramos, nos encaminamos hacia su casa, ya había amanecido y por tanto algunas personas parecían estar ya despiertas y listos para comenzar con sus rutinas diarias.

"Señorita." La llamó Quil Sr cuando pasamos por fuera de su casa.

"Buenos días Quil." Le dijo ella sonriendo y corriendo en el sitio. "Bonito día ¿no le parece?"

"Sí, hoy hará sol." Le dijo. "¿A dónde vas tan temprano?"

"De dónde vengo." Dijo ella divertida. "Acabo de hacer mi ronda de footing matinal. Iba a casa a adecentarme un poco antes de ir a trabajar."

"Ah, entonces supongo que llego a tiempo si te invito a pasar." Le dijo el anciano divertido.

"No quisiera molestar, además, me temo que vengo empapada y el olor no es muy bueno que digamos." Dijo ella.

"Vamos, vamos." Le dijo Quil Sr. casi riéndose. "A una señorita se le perdona todo; además, dudo que el agua funcione tampoco. Hoy iban a pasarse a echarle un vistazo a las cañerías."

Entonces ella paró de correr y sonrió.

"Entonces supongo que una vez más deberé aceptar caridad." Dijo. "La verdad... casi prefería vivir en el monte, en esa casa no parece funcionar nada. No hay luz, el agua sale a borbotones, la caldera no funciona..."

"Ten paciencia mujer." Le dijo el anciano sonriéndo. "La casa es un poco vieja, lleva demasiado tiempo deshabitada."

"Ya, en fin, es una lástima, por fuera es preciosa, y está bastante bien situada, al menos para mí." Dijo parando junto a Quil Sr. en el porche.

"Bueno, pasa, pasa." Le dijo poniéndole una mano en la espalda. "He hecho huevos revueltos y freiré un poco de bacon. Vaya, es cierto que estás calada."

"Sí, será mejor que vaya a casa a por algo de ropa seca." Le dijo ella.

"Mi hijo podrá prestarte algo, aunque me temo que te quedará grande." Afirmó él.

"Sí, debe tener la talla de mis hermanos los gemelos." Le contestó ella. "Pero bueno, a veces les he quitado yo ropa a ellos así que..."

"Vamos, te buscaré algo que te pueda valer." Le dijo él. "Vaya, veo que aún conservas los perros que te pedí si podías cuidar por la noche."

"Creo que uno ese es el de ayer pero el otro se ha ido y en su lugar se me ha colado este otro." Afirmó señalándome primero a mí y luego a Seth. "Este es más bien color arena y desde luego parece más flaco que el otro."

"Ahora que lo dices creo que llevas razón." Le dijo Quil Sr. para disimular. "Vamos chicos, el ama se queda aquí."

Tanto Seth como yo asentimos y luego nos fuimos.

"Creo que deberíamos decirle a alguien que le eche un ojo a lo del agua." Afirmó Seth cuando nos destrasformamos.

"Hombre, yo podría echarle un ojo a la estufa pero..." Me ofrecí yo poniéndome los pantalones. "Igual se la dejo peor que lo que está."

"Bueno... que descanses." Me dijo Seth.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

"Quil..." Le dije a mi abuelo quejándome cuando entró en mi cuarto y dio las luces. "Venga, que ya es de día." Me dijo abriéndome el armario. "Será posible..."

"Igual si me dices qué buscas a estas horas de la mañana podría..." Le dije bostezando y estirándome un poco. "... podría ayudarte."

"¿Dónde tienes las camisetas de antes de tu cambio?" Me dijo. "No las encuentro."

"Están en el trastero." Afirmé. "Los pantalones, las camisetas, camisas... todo." Añadí dándome la vuelta en la cama.

"Gracias, oh, y venga levantate que tenemos visita." Me dijo quitándome las sábanas y las mantas de encima antes de salir.

"Cinco minutos más..." Rogué enterrando la cara en la almohada.

Al final conseguí poder ponerme en pie y fui al baño, entré y me bajé los calzoncillos para poder mear mientras soltaba un gemido de gusto de poder vaciar la vejiga.

"Mira te traigo la..." Dijo mi abuelo entrando en el cuarto de baño y viéndome. "¡Quil, por amor de dios, eso no se hace!"

"¡¿Qué he hecho ahora?!" Le dije confuso sin saber qué había hecho mal ahora.

"Quil, Quil, tranquilo, no he visto nada." Dijo una voz a mis espaldas desde detrás de las cortinas de la ducha. "No pasa nada, seguro que no se ha dado cuenta de..."

"¡Sal de aquí pervertido!" Me dijo mi abuelo tirándome de la oreja como si volviese a ser un crío pequeño y cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

"¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!" Me quejé hasta que me soltó. "¡Te juro que no sabía que había nadie!"

Un momento, ahora que me daba cuenta, ahí no debería haber nadie más que nosotros dos. ¿Quién era el de la ducha?

"¡Maleducado!" Me dijo mi abuelo. "¡¿Te parece bonito entrar al cuarto de baño mientras una señorita se está duchando?!"

"¡¿Qué señorita?!" Le dije.

"¡La señorita Alex!" Me dijo pasándome los cubiertos y haciéndome reparar que había tres platos en la mesa para el desayuno. "¡No tiene agua aún en casa así que le dije que se duchase aquí!"

"Oh, vaya por dios." Dije dándome cuenta de ello. "Debe haberse pensado que yo soy..."

"Lo siento." Dijo ella apareciendo a mis espaldas vestida con ropa de antes de convertirme en licántropo y comenzar a echar masa muscular y dar el estirón de golpe y porrazo. "Le dije a tu abuelo que no debería haber... bueno, que debería haberme duchado en casa."

"Ninguna amistad va a ducharse con agua helada y sucia mientras yo tenga agua limpia y caliente." Afimó mi abuelo. "¿Qué tal las ropas?"

"Bien, como pensaba, tiene más o menos la misma talla que los gemelos." Dijo ella sonriendo y quitándose la toalla de la cabeza desvelando el pelo aún húmedo. "Me ha bastado con el cinturón para sujetarme un poco los pantalones y listo. Te los devolveré lavados mañana mismo."

"Por favor, quédatelos hasta que tengas todo." Le dije yo. "Si total, yo ya no las uso, se me han quedado pequeñas."

"Muy amable, pero... se supone que yo también tengo ropa." Me dijo. "Y ya que habéis sido tan amables de dejarmela, lo menos que puedo hacer es devolvérosla limpia."

"Bueno, pues todo aclarado... a desayunar, que esto se enfría." Nos dijo mi abuelo feliz y sonriente. "¿Cuántos huevos, señorita?"

"Dos, por favor." Contestó ella.

"Cuatro para mí." Pedí yo.

"Marchando ocho huevos." Dijo mi abuelo desde la cocina.

"Da gusto ver comer a una chica con normalidad." Le dije intentando ser amable.

"Sí, algunos dicen que como demasiado para ser chica, pero... la verdad es que tengo un metabolismo genial." Afirmó sonriendo y palmeándose la tripa suavemente. "Ni gota de grasa."

"Pues si comes tanto me encantaría saber dónde lo metes." Le dije bromeando también.

"Es un secreto." Afirmó llevándose un dedo a los labios.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Bueno, pues ya que no puedo comer y por lo que se ve tampoco voy a poder dormir... voy a ver si corriendo un poco me entra algo de cansancio." Dije levantándome del sofá donde estaba tirado intentando dormirme con la tele puesta pero sin conseguirlo.

De pronto todas las chicas morenas que salían en la tele me parecían la misma persona y me sorprendí pensando en qué estaría haciendo o si le molestaría si me pasaba a llorarle un poco por el moratón que me había hecho al darme un golpe mientras corríamos; sabía que podría haberme pasado por el corte de la lata que me había abierto de judías para ver si podía comer eso al menos pero que se había ido directo al frigorífico tras comer una cucharada.

Y de golpe y porrazo me acordé de lo que me había dicho el día anterior Jared: "_Primero vas a perder un poco el apetito, luego te sorprenderás pensando en la médico y al final acabarás buscando las excusas más tontas para acercarte a ella_."

¡Dios, era cierto, me estaba pasando!. ¡Yo, improntado de alguien!

El cielo debía haberse vuelto loco para haber hecho que Jacob se improntase de una cría que era un híbrido chungo entre vampiro y humana y ahora yo de una médico que lo único que tenía que me atrayese era un bonito cuerpo; y la sonrisa, sí, la sonrisa también era bonita, con esos dientes tan blancos y brillantes que parecían sacados de un anuncio de dentífrico; y la nariz, vale, era una nariz, pero estaba recta y no era como un pico, no era ni grande ni pequeña, era... perfecta. ¿Y los ojos? Dios, solo habíamos cruzado la mirada directa una vez el día anterior, pero eran preciosos, verdes, creo; le hacían juego con el pelo negro azabache que parecía brillar como una de esas piedras preciosas que son negras y que brillan que no veas, como un diamánte pero en negro. Y también...

"¡Dios, Embry, contrólate!" Me grité a mi mismo. "Una carrera, eso es. Necesito una carrera para desconectar de todo."

Cogí la moto, la tenía metida en el garaje ya que hacía tiempo que no necesitaba usarla, le quité el trapo para preservarla del polvo del garaje y comprobé que estaba perfecta, como siempre, aún tenía gasolina para una carrera y luego ir a repostarla.

Sí, mi vieja moto era lo que necesitaba, en cuanto me puse en marcha sentí que mejoraba un poco; velocidad, eso era la cura a todos los males del hombre, sí señor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Visitantes. Máquinas y hospitales de campaña.**

(Voz de Billie) "Buenos días, Billie." Me gritó Alex, la médico amistosamente mientras venía corriendo por el camino.

"Buenos días, señorita." Le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa. "Veo que corriendo como cada mañana."

"Así es, soy animal de costumbres." Afirmó. "¿Qué tal llevas lo de la comida?"

"Bueno…" Le dije. "Aún estoy comiendo los congelados que me preparaste."

"Hoy si no te importa me pasaré a comer." Me dijo. "Y así antes de irme a trabajar esta tarde puedo encargarme de volver a cocinarte algo más."

"Estaré esperando tu cocina." Le dije antes de verla perderse por el camino con Quil, Seth y Embry a sus lados.

La verdad es que habían pasado en esta última semana y media algunas cosas. Jacob se había vuelto con los Cullen, al final resultó que mis análisis me dieron que tenían los niveles de colesterol y azúcar un poco altos y ella me mandó una dieta especial para eso… y ahora me tenía que comer mis magdalenas a escondidas para que la chica no se enfadase.

Oh, la otra cosa que pasó y que fue lo más extraño con mucho fue que intentaron atacar a nuestra médico en una de sus excursiones a Forks para comprar materiales médicos.

Charlie se encargó y por suerte, Paul había ido con Rachel y pudo echar una mano.

"_Era un vampiro." Afirmó Paul. "Pero se ha escapado cuando vino la policía."_

Así que ahora, de nuevo había turnos de vigilancia por parte de la manada de Sam mientras que Embry, Quil y Seth que eran de la de mi hijo se habían tomado su propia justicia de su mano y no dejaban a la mujer ni a sol ni a sombra. Solo paraban un poco para echar unas cabezaditas mientras ella trabajaba, y como trabajaba de mañana en la consulta médica y por las tardes se encargaba de hacer las veces de Cruz Roja en la playa dado que iba haciendo unos cuantos días de sol y alguno con algo de oleaje en que la playa se llenaba de surfistas, ellos aprovechaban para dormir entonces, eso sí, siempre había uno con ella, pasase lo que pasase.

Esa mañana no fue diferente, la vi irse a la consulta con Quil y Embry pero Seth había desaparecido por delante de ellos.

"Bueno, así que ahora le toca a Seth." Dije cuando les vi pasar primero a él y al cabo de unos 20 segundos a los otros tres.

Sacudí la cabeza mientras veía a la chica tomándose el café aún en la mano mientras este echaba humo.

Rara vez era la que desayunaba tranquilamente en casa, yo creo que solo los fines de semana.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz Sam)

"Vale, que hagan eso." Dije a uno de los hombres que habían venido a pedirme permiso al centro de la villa. "Jared." Le saludé cuando le vi llegar.

"Nada, ni rastro." Me dijo. "Pensábamos que habíamos pillado un rastro raro pero lo perdimos. Cero. Paul está un poco quemado."

"Y desde luego, la médico no tiene ni idea de por qué le pueden andar persiguiendo." Le dije yo para casi suspirar. "Buen trabajo, dile al resto que sigan con los ojos abiertos."

Fue curioso, porque no esperábamos visita, sin embargo, llegó el repartidor como siempre a traernos el correo y los paquetes, solo que esta vez no trajo solo los paquetes.

"Muchas gracias, jefe." Le dijo un hombre bajando del coche.

"Anda que… tuviste suerte que te recogiese, menuda panzada de andar si no." Le dijo el hombre.

"No es mi culpa que un mal nacido me hiciese un agujero al tanque de la 'gasofa'." Le dijo el hombre para empujar una moto y bajarla de la parte de atrás de la camioneta. "Y como le pille…"

"¿Te has buscado un ayudante?" Le dije al repartidor.

"Que va, es un autostopista." Me dijo mientras descargaba cajas y el tío le ayudaba como si fuesen llenas de aire tras dejar la moto a un lado. "Venía aquí, pero al parecer alguien le fastidió la moto y se quedó tirado haciendo autostop; así que como yo también venía le he dado un paseo."

"Y no veas lo que te lo agradezco." Le dijo él.

Un hombre que parecía de mi edad; ligeramente musculado, piel dorada, alto, de pelo negro en pincho a lo modelo y unos ojos perfectos. Debía medir como 2 metros (2'05 es lo que mide de verdad).

"A ver, aquí traigo… un montón de cajas para el centro médico." Me dijo el hombre. "Y aún quedan algunas más pero creo que esas las iban a traer en un trasporte especial."

Yo tan solo asentí mientras Paul llegaba y se juntaba a Jared para ponerse a hablar sobre el otro tipo que había llegado.

"Disculpa." Le dijo Paul de pronto al nuevo. "¿Has venido por algo en concreto o simplemente viste el lugar en el mapa y decidiste pasarte?"

"Paul, no seas maleducado." Le dijo Jared.

"Venía buscando a alguien." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Buenos días. ¿El último, por favor?" Pregunté entrando en la consulta del médico.

"Yo misma." Dijo una madre con un niño pequeño.

Me fijé bien, hoy no parecía haber mucho trabajo, solo tenía a 4 personas delante de mí, y la cosa fue rápida, pero rápida de verdad. En menos de una hora estaba ya que me tocaba entrar.

"Siguiente." La oí decir mientras salía la madre con el niño en brazos.

"Me toca." Afirmé. "Será solo un momento." Les dije a los otros que estaban esperando antes de pasar por la puerta. "Buenos días, Alex."

"Hombre, el señorito Call." Me dijo sonriendo. "Dime Embry. ¿Ocurre algo?"

"Me dijiste que si necesitaba hablar sobre… bueno, de lo de mi 'enfermedad' que podía recurrir a ti ¿no?"

"Así es." Afirmó sonriendo a medias. "¿Hay alguien más fuera?"

"Sí, tenías a más gente." Le dije.

"Vale, entonces… ¿qué te parece si como libro a la hora de la comida hablamos entonces?" Me dijo.

"Yo… sí, vale, está bien." Le dije. "Claro, tienes… tienes más pacientes, peor que yo."

"Más urgentes." Me dijo levantando un dedo. "Para mí todos sois importantes."

"Está bien, pues entonces… te veo luego, supongo." Me dijo.

"Desde luego." Afirmé suavemente antes de salir. "Por cierto, a qué hora."

"¿Qué tal dentro de dos horas?" Me dijo. "Si no tengo mucho trabajo igual entre hora y media y hora y tres cuartos."

"Vale." Le dije. "Aquí estaré."

La verdad es que podía esperar esa hora y media ¿no?

Paff.

"Pos va a ser que no." Murmuré tras estrellarme contra algo.

"Ey ¿estás bien?" Me dijo alguien.

"Deberías mirar por dónde…" Le dije a una carretilla de cajas.

"Es solo Embry." Dijo Jared detrás de él.

"Vaya, que agradables." Dije apartándome.

"¡Eh, señorita médico, envío para la enfermería!" Gritó Paul. "Ya me dirá dónde narices piensa meter todo esto."

"¿Y este?" Dije yo confuso al ver al tipo que acababa de aparecer tras la montaña de cajas de la carretilla.

"Kobu Matšėškome." Me dijo haciéndome un gesto con dos dedos y la cabeza. "¡Envío para enfermería!"

"Que ya va…" Dijo Alex. "Estoy en consulta, dejen el envío por ahí."

"Creo que son máquinas." Le dijo Jared.

"Pasarlas al cuarto de al lado." Afirmó. "Por favor, chico, no te muevas tanto."

"Mejor no molestarla." Dijo el joven. "¿Qué sala es 'al cuarto de al lado', por favor?"

"Creo que es esto." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bueno, pues creo que esto está ya." Dijo Jared.

"Sí, esa era la última caja." Afirmó Paul. "Eh, eh, deja eso."

Me giré para ver que el tipo se había puesto a abrir cajas y a sacar algunas cosas.

"¿Pues?" Dijo el hombre. "Solo estoy montándolo. Vaya… esto es lo último… me pregunto a cuantos ha tenido que amenazar para conseguirlo…"

"Oye, que no toques nada." Le dije yo yendo a cogerle la mano pero encontrándome de pronto bajo su trasero mientras él seguía toqueteando las piezas de una máquina con un manual. "¡Oye!"

"Estoy acostumbrado a críos pesados." Afirmó. "Y ahora… si no sabéis montar esto mejor no os metáis en medio. Esto me va a llevar un rato. Y tú, calla la boca." Me dijo saltándome suavemente en la espalda sin levantarse. "Estás en un hospital, bueno, en un proyecto de centro de salud. Claro que en Smith River no era tampoco para tirar cohetes al principio…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Siguiente?" Repetí cuando vi que no pasaba nadie. "Oh, vaya… Pues sí que hemos acabado pronto hoy… Son solo las… ah, la una. Bueno, pues media horita más y he acabado." Afirmé frotándome la cabeza. "Ah, los paquetes." Dije recordando que me habían traído paquetes y que había pedido que me los dejaran en la sala de al lado a la consulta.

Podía oír ruidos, así que suspiré al darme cuenta que aquellos chicos tan majos debían haber intentado ponerse a montar la sala ellos solos.

"A ver… me encanta que queráis echar una mano pero deberíais…" Dije para ver a los hombres apoyados por las paredes y unas piernas saliendo de debajo de una máquina.

"Tranquila, nosotros no hemos puesto un dedo en las cosas esas." Dijo Sam. "A saber qué nos hubiese pasado."

"Es que he pedido varias máquinas como parte de un proyecto y… Quil, ey, deja ya de tocar eso que la vas a fastidiar antes de..."

"Me parece que tus modales no han mejorado ni un pelo, princesa Cheyene." Me dijo una voz familiar desde debajo de la máquina para empujarse fuera y levantarse mientras hacía una pirueta con el destornillador y la llave inglesa. "Hombre, no esperaba que te pusieses a dar botes pero al menos sí un 'hola' o así."

"No tenías que haber venido." Le dije yo.

"Sabe que me necesitas, admítelo." Me dijo sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya tan especial mientras dejaba las herramientas en la caja de herramientas.

"¿Os conocéis?" Me dijo Jared.

"Sí." Dijimos los dos a la vez.

"¿A qué has venido?" Le dije.

"Ya lo sabes." Afirmó. "Necesitas ayuda."

"Tenía que venir Denah." Le dije.

"Denah está en casa." Afirmó. "Sigue con la herida, no servía."

Claro, yo misma le había tenido que curar, y sé cómo funcionaba aquello, por eso aparté la mirada y miré al suelo. Había sido por mi culpa, por haber ido a ayudar a los gemelos…

"Seas quien seas será mejor que te largues." Le dijo Embry. "Aquí molestas."

"Eh, Lunática, dime que me vaya y me iré cuando venga tu hermano." Me dijo.

No, mi hermano no. Él tenía que ocuparse de la reserva.

Suspiré y no dije nada. Miento, sí dije algo.

"Ese cable está mal conectado." Afirmé suavemente. "Aparta antes de que te cargues alguno de los aparatos... son muy delicados y los necesito para trabajar."

"Claro, claro." Me dijo apartándose de las máquinas.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

¡¿Será posible que no le hubiese dicho a aquel pavo que se fuese?!

No solo le había dejado quedarse sino que además él no paraba de rondarle mientras ella se encargaba de colocar y recalibrar los aparatos.

"¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?" Le dije al tío.

"Nah, solo hasta dentro de una luna." Afirmó. "Luego me esperan en la reserva de nuevo, ya sabes, obligaciones y todo eso."

"Eh, Mapache, te aconsejo que trates mejor a esta gente." Le dijo ella. "Al fin y al cabo son amigos míos y si tengo quejas de una patada de mando de nuevo a casita."

"Desde luego, Loba." Le contestó él. "Aunque te recuerdo que yo soy mayor que tú."

"Pero yo soy tu jefa." Le dijo ella rápida.

"Touchez." Afirmó el tipo riéndose divertido. "No, en serio, no sé cómo puedes aguantar esto. He leído que en invierno llueve un montón y hace frío."

"¿Y?" Dijo Paul. "Aquí existen unas cosas llamadas jerseys de lana, entran dentro de la categoría de ropa de abrigo ¿sabes?"

"Déjalo, Kobu tiene las neuronas tostadas por el sol de California." Le dijo ella saliendo de debajo de unas máquinas y haciendo el mismo juego con las herramientas que el tal Kobe antes de guardarlas en su caja. "En fin, Mapache, nosotros nos vamos a comer."

"¿Y yo qué?" Le dijo él.

"Nunca has tenido problemas para encontrar tu comida ¿no?" Le dijo ella. "Rebusca un poco por ahí, carroñero." Afirmó sacándole la lengua.

"Menuda jefa estás tú hecha, eres una Loba mala." Se quejó el tipo antes de irse.

"Perdona la curiosidad pero... ¿y eso de los animales?" Le preguntó Jared.

"Nuestros apellidos." Dijo ella. "Son nombres cheyenes, el suyo significa mapache y el mío lobo."

"O sea que eres Alex Wolf." Le dijo Paul divertido.

"Alex Hó'nehe." Dijo ella. "_Hó'nehe_ en cheyene significa _Lobo_."

"Así que eres india." Le dijo Jared. "Es... vaya, no lo habríamos dicho."

"Soy de las últimas cheyenes que quedamos en Florida. Mi familia, mis primos y desde luego Kobu." Afirmó poniendo en funcionamiento una máquina. "Necesito un voluntario para esta y otro diferente para la otra." Afirmó.

"Te dejas algunas sin montar." Le dije dándome cuenta de que había un par de ellas sin montar y mucho espacio libre.

"Máquina de rayos X." Afirmó. "Va a ir en la de al lado, pero necesito que alguien se pase antes por aquí a acondicionar la otra sala. Y esa otra caja es la del material de laboratorio, va a ir en el cuarto de arriba."

"Arriba no hay más que polvo, era el almacén de medicinas." Le dijo Jared. "O eso creo, podrías preguntarle a Sam y..."

"Ya no." Afirmó ella. "Medicinas en el armario de consulta y el resto en mi casa, quirófano básico en el sótano y sala de todo trapo aquí mientras que el laboratorio hematológico está arriba y la sala de rayos-X también. Oh, y tengo que pedir que me instalen un ascensor amplio para subir y bajar en el caso de que haya una rotura o una embarazada."

Esa afirmación nos dejó a todos mudos. Sorpresa, confusión... sobre todo sorpresa por lo claro que tenía los cambios.

"¿Piensas hacer un hospital aquí, en esta casa tan...?" Le dijo Paul sin poder encontrar una palabra para llamar a la casa.

"Llamémoslo 'cosa-como-hospital-de-guerrilla', ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo ella mientras metía a Seth en una camilla sin camisa y le echaba un poco de una especie de gel antes de pasarle una cosa que creo que le hizo daño.

"Está frío." Se quejó.

"Lo sé." Afirmó ella mirándo a una pantalla junto a la cabeza de Seth antes de soltar un ruido de que algo no iba bien y pedir que sujetásemos sobre un punto antes de ponerse ella a teclear unas cosas hasta que pareció complacida. "Ahora muévelo un poco a la derecha... un poco más... como dos dedos más abajo... ¡Hum! Bonita próstata Seth."

"¿Dónde ves tú eso?" Le dijimos.

"Yo solo veo una mancha rara." Afirmó Jared.

"Aquí." Dijo girándolo un poco para que Seth también lo viese y rodeando una cosa con el bóli del revés mostrándonos una mancha grande y redondeada sobre una especie de mancha negra sobre fondo gris marengo. "Grande, hinchada... apostaría a que te estás meando."

"Bingo." Dijo Seth.

"Va, vístete y corre, primera puerta a la izquierda." Afirmó. "Vale, máquina de ecografías hecha. Ahora necesito un voluntario para esta otra máquina." Les dije señalando a la de la máquina de electrodos con ventosa para comprobar el ritmo cardiaco.

"Yo mismo." Me ofrecí. "Pero primero dime qué me vas a hacer."

"Tú tranquilo que no duele, eso sí, necesito que te quites la ropa y te quedes en calzoncillos." Afirmó ella.

"Uhhh... muy lanzada vas tú." Le dije bromeando.

"Pues anda que cuando te toque revisión de próstata a lo urólogo..." Me dijo con una sonrisa irónica. "Venga, que te tengo que pegar estas ventosas por el torax, los bíceps y las piernas."

Ventosas por el cuerpo, y luego otra en la frente.

"Esto... no me dolerá ¿no?" Le dije.

"No, pero tranquilízate o me dará error." Afirmó conectándola.

"¿Y eso qué se supone que hace?" Le preguntó Paul.

"Es una prueba que consiste en dormir en el hospital." Le dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo para recalibrarla. "Una vez en la cama, te ponen unos cablecitos muy finos pegados con ventosas, en la frente, algunas partes de la cara, una pincita en el dedo del pie, en el de la mano, y una banda alrededor del abdomen. Estos cablecitos van conectados a una máquina que mide la oxigenación, ritmo cardíaco un par de cosas mas. Mierda..." Se quejó.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

"No, es solo... tienes un par de grados por encima de lo normal." Afirmó. "Y tu corazón... va un poco demasiado rápido."

Intenté arrancarme las ventosas antes de que volviesen a decir algo raro, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada ella suspiró.

"Mierda máquinas..." Suspiró. "Otra que me han mandado descalibrada... A no ser..."

"No le des más vueltas." Le dijo Jared. "Seguro que ha sido un error de cálculos."

Bajé de la camilla y entonces sentí el dolor y volví a saltar a sentarme para comprobar que me había clavado un diente de la pinza del dedo del pie y al bajar me había hecho un corte en el dedo.

"Oh, oh..." Murmuré mientras se cerraba ante nuestros ojos.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo la mujer mirándome mientras recogía la pinza.

"No, la pinza me había dado un pellizco." Afirmé.

"Bueno, suele pasar." Afirmó. "En fin, esta tarde me toca ir a la playa, así que... ¿comemos ya?"

"¿Coméis ya?" Nos dijo Jared confuso como Paul.

"Embry tiene que contarme algo." Le dijo ella. "Médico a jornada completa y psicóloga-amiga en los ratos libres."

"Es que el otro día vine a hacerle una consulta médica por algo físico y resulta que según ella era algo más..." Dije intentando buscar una palabra.

"Psicológico." Sentenció ella. "Vamos que lo que necesita en parte es hablarlo con alguien."

"Ya nos tiene a nosotros para hablarlo." Dijo Paul.

"Sí, pero supongo que le da más confianza que lo haga una dama que no piensa juzgarle por lo que me diga y que tiene un juramento de silencio de protección de datos de la consulta que uno de los amigos que podrían contárselo al resto."

"Pues entonces a cenar ven a casa." Le dijo Seth. "Mi madre se enfadará si no vienes."

Eso la hizo cambiar de cara unos segundos.

"Es... me temo que no puedo ir a cenar a casa de nadie hoy." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Y eso?" Le dijimos.

"Es... lo siento, esta semana tengo ocupadas las cenas." Dijo sacudiendo suavemente la cabeza. "En 4 días no voy a... poder. Voy a estar en... tengo que ir a hacer unos asuntos, a Port Angels."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Así que mintiendo a tus amigos." Me dijo Kobu mientras estábamos en la playa y yo vigilaba a los bañistas.

"¿Y qué más te da?" Le dije. "Sabes que no puedo decir nada."

"Bueno, ellos sabes que son especiales." Me dijo.

"¿Lo son?" Le contesté sin darle importancia. "Yo lo único que he visto es que uno tenía el pulso más acelerado un par de grados más de lo normal. Podría ser principio de gripe y que no le gusta tener un montón de ventosas, dos pinzas y la cinta del abdomen por el cuerpo."

"¿Gripe, en primavera?" Me dijo con ironía.

"Eso no quiere decir nada." Afirmé. "Además, podría ser cualquier cosa."

"Pero no lo es." Afirmó. "Blanco y en botella. Como tú." Añadió antes de callar unos segundos. "Ya es 17. ¿Qué va a ser esta vez?"

"El 18, 19 y 20 estaré fuera de la reserva por motivos de trabajo en Port Angels. Tú quedas al cargo." Afirmé.

"Perfecto, te he traído todo."

"Sabes que tengo yo lo necesario." Le dije suavemente.

"Por si acaso." Me contestó sin dejar de mirar al mar como yo.

Me dolía mucho, pero no podía evitar ser yo; necesitaba vigilancia, por mucho que me doliese reconocerlo.

"Por cierto, los gemelos se van a graduar, el mes que viene, el 23." Afirmó.

"Perfecto." Le dije. "Intentaré que me den vacaciones aquí desde el 16 por la medio día, intentaré llevar a pie antes de la noche aunque de todas formas ese día es el primero y no me afectará tanto..."

"Le diré a tus hermanos que salgan a buscarte." Me dijo.

"No es necesario molestar a la gente." Afirmé. "Los gemelos estarán en la fiesta previa con los otros chicos y Qualetaqa tiene sus obligaciones propias."

"Aún así, sabes que no es algo con lo que jugar."

"Yo no juego, ya lo sabes." Afirmé molesta sintiendo cómo al oscurecerse un poco el cielo mis palmas habían comenzado a palidecer muy poco.

"Vamos, ve a casa, yo me quedo aquí y acabo tu turno." Me dijo.

Estuve a punto de decirle que no era necesario, pero al final suspiré.

"Está bien." Le dije. "Si te preguntan diles que pasé mala noche y que como tú eres mi sustituto estos días te he dejado al cargo."

No podía decirle que no, ni a él ni a mis hermanos, pero sobre todo a esos ojazos preciosos amarillos y que rezumaban no solo misticismo sino un hechizo para cualquiera, al menos de mi especie.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Estaba de camino a la playa con Seth y otros jóvenes cuando vimos a Alex que venía de camino de vuelta a la reserva.

"Hola." La saludamos un poco sorprendidos de verla allí.

"Ah, hola." Nos dijo.

"¿Ya has cerrado el chiringuito?" Le dije.

"He dejado a Kobe al mando." Afirmó. "Es que yo estoy un poco cansada, así que me voy a ir a casa directamente."

La verdad es que parecía tener un poco de razón, parecía un poco cansada.

"Ir yendo, yo voy a acompañarla." Les dije al resto.

"Espera, os acompaño." Afirmó Seth.

Otra vez que se me pegaba ese chaval, comenzaba a estar un poco cansado de no poder estar a solas salvo para hablar con ella.

"¿Has tenido que volver a hacer otro rescate?" Le pregunté.

"Ah, no, es que he pasado una noche mala." Me dijo mintiendo.

Yo había estado allí esa noche, había dormido bien, un poco agitada pero bien, de un tirón. Estaba claro que aquello era una excusa, una muy mala.

Seth me miró, a él tampoco le cuadraba, podía vérselo en la cara.

"Si quieres podría decirle a mi madre que te mande algo de..." Comenzó a decir.

"Os lo agradezco, pero no necesito comida." Afirmó ella. "Tengo aún algo congelado, solo tengo que calentarlo."

"Si necesitas ayuda..." Me ofrecí yo.

"Lo único que necesito es un baño largo, llenar un poco el estómago y dormir..." Dijo estirándose. "En serio. Por cierto, los perros..."

"Tranquila, seguro que van luego, se pondrán a rascar la puerta y ya está." Afirmó Seth.

Desde luego, esta noche volvía a tocarnos a los dos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: El sustituto. Problemas de luna llena.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Bueno... pues ahora a rascar la puerta." Afirmé para Seth antes de convertirnos y ponernos a rascar la puerta de la médico.

Podríamos haber entrado directamente, pero lo mejor era portarnos como perros como 'super-crecidos' y rascar la puerta para que nos abriesen. No lo hicieron, así que nos miramos.

Dentro oímos discutir y estuvimos a punto de liarla porque me tiré contra la puerta intentando asustar a quienes estaban dentro hasta que Kobu abrió la puerta.

"Ya, vale, os dejo pasar, pero dejar de dar cabezazos a la puerta." Me dijo.

"_¿Qué coño hace ese aquí?_" Dije yo.

"_Se supone que conoce a Alex, igual le ha dejado ella pasar porque no tenía casa._" Me dijo Seth.

Ni casa ni casa, no me gustaba nada que estuviese allí a solas con ella; ¿y si era el loco que la había mandado amenazas?

"Alex ¿estás segura?" Le dijo él.

"Sí." Oímos una voz ronca contestarle.

"Vale, pasad, pero no deis guerra." Nos dijo. "Está enferma."

¿Enferma?

Tanto Seth como yo nos plantamos de dos saltos en su nuevo cuarto, subiendo las escaleras el primero que había, sin embargo, no parecía estar allí.

"En la cocina." Nos dijo entonces con voz ronca.

Creo que más que bajar de un salto saltamos todas las escaleras a la vez y nos plantamos en unos segundos en la cocina.

Allí estaba, enrollada en una manta y dejando ver solo la mano.

"_Parece enferma de verdad_." Dije a Seth mientras Kobu y ella hablaban en algo que nosotros no acabábamos de entender.

"_Desde luego parece un poco enferma, sí_." Me dijo.

Al parecer él también estaba preocupado, el único que no parecía muy preocupado era Kobu, vale, sí que parecía estar al tanto de cualquier cosa que ella necesitase, pero era más bien como si ya supiese qué tenía.

Lo primero que hice fue acercarme a ella y ponerle la cabeza en el regazo mirándole a los ojos, entonces ella agachó la cara un poco y me puso la mano en la cabeza para comenzar a acariciármela.

"Buen chico." Dijo casi susurrando.

Al momento, Seth me copió y ella hizo lo mismo a la vez que a mí.

"Creo que estos dos perros te tienen mucho cariño." Le dijo Kobu.

"Son buenos lobos." Dijo ella. "Aquí son un poco como nosotros."

"Nuestros hermanos los lobos." Dijo él sonriendo con ironía mientras nos miraba. "¿Y debo suponer que comen como el resto o como tu querido Keechak?"

"Como el resto." Dijo ella. "A decir verdad devoran mis sobras de la cena." Afirmó ella sin dejar de acariciarnos las cabezas. "Así que nunca me quedan sobras de la cena."

"Como no, aspiradores con patas." Dijo Kobu volviéndose a girar para hacer algo en la cocina.

"No deberías despreciar a los lobos." Dijo ella.

"¿A los de verdad o a los otros?" Dijo él.

"A ninguno de los dos." Afirmó ella.

"Sabes que los de verdad son amigos míos." Le dijo él. "Tanto o más que a ti."

"Será mejor que no hables muy fuerte." Le dijo ella. "Preferiría que eso siguiese siendo tabú."

¿Qué era lo que estaban hablando?. ¿Acaso nos estaba ocultando algo?

"_¿Crees que saben lo de nuestra especie?_" Me dijo Seth.

"_No, pero si no lo saben creo que aquí algo huele a podrido._" Afirmé.

Allí había algo muy raro; y nos quedó aún más claro cuando él le puso un plato de huevos fritos con patatas fritas y bacón y nos puso a nosotros las verduras que había puesto junto con las patatas cocidas en otro plato.

"Bueno, al menos te va a venir bien tener estos aspiradores con patas." Le dijo Kobu mientras se cogía él un plato de bacón con dos huevos. "No sobrará nada de la asquerosa comida de conejo que tú cocinas."

"No te metas con mi comida..." Le dijo ella medio divertida cogiendo unas patatas y un trozo de huevo. "Es sana, me ayuda a mantenerme sana."

"No lo necesitas." Afirmó él casi riéndose. "Tú no la palmas ni con arsénico."

"No me lo recuerdes..." Dijo ella. "Hijos de puta..." Murmuró muy bajo como para ella.

"_Vaya, es un poco... que gracia, y parecía simpática y cariñosa._" Dijo Seth.

"_¿Por una de esas sabes lo que es el arsénico?_" Le pregunté yo.

"_Ni idea_." Afirmó. "_Pero seguro que no es bueno._"

"Venga chiki." Dijo Kobu. "Dejemos el tema. ¿Qué tal se me da hacer los huevos fritos?"

"Buenos." Dijo ella. "A ver cuando te marcas unos huevos rancheros."

"¿Mañana puedes?" Le preguntó.

"Claro, pero la carne tiene... ya sabes." Le dijo ella.

"Desde luego." Afirmó él divertido recogiéndole el plato. "Me sorprende un poco que nadie haya notado nada."

"Solo estoy en el primer día, mañana segundo." Afirmó.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Le preguntó él. "¿Saldrás mañana?"

"No." Dijo ella. "Sabes que es preferible no..."

"En casa sí que salías." Le dijo Kobu.

"En casa era en casa y aquí es aquí." Le dijo ella.

"Y en la universidad; Marah dijo que también salías." Dijo Kobu de nuevo mientras dejaba los platos en el fregadero.

"No me quedaba otro remedio." Dijo ella. "Solo salía en los exámenes, y si me tocaba uno en el 3º a 5º días me las arreglaba para que me lo pusieran antes."

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí? Tanto Seth como yo nos preguntábamos lo mismo.

"Venga, sube a dormir." Le dijo él suavemente. "Yo me encargaré de prepararte una guarida para dentro de 3 días."

"Dormiré en el salón." Dijo ella. "En mi saco, tú puedes quedarte con la cama."

"Sabes que no está bien." Dijo él.

"Eh, llevo durmiendo ahí varios días." Dijo ella levantándose y frotándonos las cabezas con suavidad. "Así que yo me voy al salón que es donde mejor estoy y tú si quieres puedes cogerte la cama, y descansa, mañana tienes que despertarte pronto y trabajar duro."

"¿No me digas?" Le dijo él con ironía.

"Pues sí, pero no te preocupes, la gente aquí está bien, te ayudarán." Afirmó ella. "Así que... buenas noches."

"Eh, eh." Dijo Kobu cogiéndonos del pellejo del cuello. "Vosotros dos aquí, la dama va a cambiarse, así que... machos alejados hasta que vuelva ya cambiada."

"_¡Suéltanos, capullo!_" Le gritamos los dos intentando zafarnos.

"He dicho que no." Dijo él dándonos un tirón más fuerte y derribándonos para sentarse sobre nosotros. "Me parece muy bien que queráis protegerla, pero yo también lo hago así que... relajaros un poquito y obedecer un rato."

"_Será capullo..._" Dije.

"_Un capullo pero que pesa un huevo._" Dijo Seth. "_No puedo moverme..._"

"Oye, Kobu... deja de usar esa técnica contra ellos." Le dijo Alex llegando de nuevo con la manta, esta vez como una falda.

"¿Ya te ha salido?" Le preguntó Kobu.

"No flipes, solo es el primer día." Dijo ella extendiendo las manos para llamarnos por lo que él levantó un poco y conseguimos arrastrarnos para salir de debajo de él. Eso sí, antes de irnos al lado de Alex le tiramos un par de mordiscos al tío que se rió.

"Creo que deberías decirles que no hagan eso." Le dijo Kobu.

"No, ellos tenían razón, te has pasado luchando con ellos así." Afirmó ella frotándonos las cabezas.

Mientras se acostaba en el suelo reparé en algo más. Estaba pálida, en cuestión de apenas unas horas se había puesto tan pálida que parecía una rostro pálido, y estaba triste.

Se acostó y se embozó bien con el sacó.

Con cuidado me arrastré sobre la tripa en cuanto el tío se perdió en la cocina y oímos el agua del grifo corriendo. Ante eso ella solo sacó una mano y me frotó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

"Buen chico..." Dijo. "Buenos chicos." Se corrigió cuando sintió la cabeza de Seth en su costado.

Poco después de quedó dormida y al poco entró Kobu y nos vió.

"No deberíais hacer eso ¿o es que no podéis evitarlo?" Nos dijo divertido antes de ir a tumbarse al sofá. "Bueno... por esta noche supongo que está bien."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Era muy temprano cuando oímos rascar en la puerta.

"_¿Esperábamos visita?_" Le pregunté a Embry mientras levantaba la cabeza también él.

"_No, creo que no._" Me dijo.

Entonces oímos movimiento en el sofá y miré para ver que Kobu se había dado la vuelta. Entonces un aullido bajo.

"Oh, por amor de dios... entrar de una vez y dejar de hacer el idiota fuera..." Dijo Kobu tapándose la cabeza con el cojín.

Oímos girar el picaporte suavemente y luego la puerta abrirse mientras algo caía suavemente sobre el suelo, un animal, había abierto la puerta a dos patas y luego volvió a caer a cuatro.

Embry y yo intercambiamos una mirada antes de ponernos en pie listos para cualquier cosa, y cualquier cosa fue un lobo, pelaje rojizo, elegante pero musculosa o fibrosa... aunque podría pasar por un perro de raza enorme, es decir, más grande que un gran Danés.

Sin embargo, se quedó mirándonos y me di cuenta que si su pelaje ya era de por sí un poco raro, lo que más llamaba la atención era sus ojos: un par de bolas de un verde brillante que parecía neón con la poca luz de luna que se colaba.

"Si eres Keechak pilla hueco donde puedas, pero que sepas que no está muy contenta porque de pronto desapareciste." Le dijo Kobu. "Y si eres Riven o Raider... que sepas que deberías huir antes de que se despierte, al amanecer será el día dos y os matará por jugaros las clases."

Entonces el lobo rojo vino y se tumbó junto a la puerta sin apartar la mirada de nosotros.

"_¿Quién coño será ese?_" Dije yo.

"_Sea quien sea no me gusta_." Afirmó Embry. "_¿Le echamos?_"

"_Me encantaría veros intentándolo_." Oímos una voz más, una que no conocíamos en nuestras mentes.

"_Chak... cierra la bocaza..._" Murmuró Alex en sueños.

"_Vale..._" Dijo la voz. "_Por cierto, tienes unos moscones_."

"Son amigos..." Afirmó suavemente medio en sueños. "Ahora cierra la bocaza y calla..."

"Oh, callaros los dos..." Se quejó Kobu también adormilados. "Tú, chucho apestoso, deja de hablar, sabes que te oímos; y tú, chica-lobo, callate también, mañana tengo que trabajar porque alguien no va a poder. Y al próximo que abra su bocaza le tiraré un cojín apolillado de estos."

"Capullo." Le dijeron el lobo y ella a la vez antes de callarse.

De nuevo, en cuestión de menos de un minuto ella se había dormido como un angelito, sin embargo, el lobo no nos apartaba la mirada.

"_Comienzo a sentirme incómodo._" Le dije a Embry.

"_Me pregunto quién será_." Me contestó él. "_Y por qué no nos deja de mirar._"

"_Callaros, los dos_." Afirmó el lobo con voz tajante. "_Hay gente durmiendo_."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Buenos días, Bella durmiente." Me llamó Kobu moviéndome en el saco de dormir suavemente. "Eh, despierta. Te he dejado bacón y huevos escalfados en la cocina. Intentaré volver para la comida, pero si no he vuelto, intenta hacerte un poco de carne a tu gusto."

"Vale." Le dije. "Vamos chicos... a desayunar..." Afirmé sentándome aún envuelta con el saco de dormir. "Keechak, te toca ir a recoger la botella de leche de la puerta."

"_Estás un poco exigente hoy._" Me dijo. "_¿En qué día estás?_"

"2º, y no me hagas enfadar, ya sabes que no me gusta que me cuestionen." Afirmé estirándome de nuevo. "¡Venga, mueve el culo!"

"_¿Peligro medio?_" Me dijo levantándose de sentado en el suelo a las cuatro patas.

"¡Corre a por mi leche!" Le dije tirándolo lo primero que tuve a mano.

"_No, peligro medio-alto_." Afirmó gruñéndome a lo lobo por el proyectil antes de moverse.

Yo ya sabía que hoy mi aspecto debía ser horroroso, de mi usual moreno indio a un pálido leche y perlado, eso por el día, porque por la noche...

"_Tu leche_." Me dijo Keechak trayendome el soporte con las 4 botellas que me dejaban en la puerta mientras yo estaba fuera corriendo. "_Hoy estamos un poco inestable y agresiva ¿eh?_"

"Me duele mucho todo." Afirmé recogiéndole las botellas para ponerlas en el frigorífico antes de sacarme el desayuno de la sartén. "Hoy creo que tomaré solo carne poco hecha, pan, huevos y lácteos, ya lo sabes."

"_Desde luego_." Me dijo robándome unos huevos de la pila que me había hecho Kobu y echándolos a la bandeja que les había puesto a los perros que no dejaban de llegar todas las noches como si mi casa fuese un hostal para animales. "_Comed, antes de que nos deje sin nada._" Les dijo a ellos.

La verdad es que tenía hambre, mucha hambre, me comí como un par de docenas de lonchas de bacón y como que media de huevos fritos con casi un cuarto de barra de pan antes de empacharme.

"_¿Igual debería ir a buscarte algo de caza?_" Me dijo Keechak mientras los otros dos nos miraban.

"No, ya iré yo más tarde o mañana o en el 5º día... no sé." Acabé afirmando.

"_Salir a dar una vuelta te vendría bien_." Me dijo.

"¿Y arriesgarme a liarla?" Dije. "No, gracias. Sabes que necesito ir con alguien."

Entonces le vi mirando a los dos perros que habían acabado su comida al parecer hacía un rato, ambos estaban mirándole como si estuviesen diciéndole algo y creo que él les contestó, pero cuidándose de que yo no pudiese saber el qué.

"_Necesitan salir_." Me dijo a mí.

"Oh, claro." Dije. "Normalmente suelo dejarles cuando salgo a correr. Apuesto a que se estarán meando o algo." Afirmé abriéndoles la puerta y dejándoles salir. "En fin... voy a ponerme algo más de ropa y supongo que aprovecharé para arreglar un poco esto."


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Animales cazados y lobos salvajes.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Buenas ¿el último?" Dije sonriendo a mediodía en la consulta del médico.

"Yo mismo, Embry." Me contestó Billie. "¿Qué tal estás?"

"Bien, venía a ver si veía a nuestra bienamada médico para una sesión de terapia de esas de hablar." Afirmé.

"Pues me temo que te vas a quedar con las ganas." Me dijo. "Ahí viene el médico."

"Lo siento caballeros, el pequeño tenía problemas con la alimentación impuesta…" Dijo Kobu entrando por la puerta sin parar. "Me pongo la bata y enseguida puede pasar el primero ya."

"¿Y Alex?" Les pregunté a los reunidos mientras el primer paciente entraba a la consulta.

"¿No te has enterado?" Me dijo un hombre. "Se ha cogido unos días de permiso y le cubre este otro médico."

"¿Días de permiso?" Dije.

"Sí, tres días de permiso." Afirmó Billie. "Estaba peor así que la han enviado al hospital de Forks. El joven Kobu se la llevó hoy de madrugada, cuando os fuisteis vosotros."

No podía creérmelo, Alex, ingresada; era… dios, era como una maldición.

"¿Y en dónde está, en qué habitación?" Dije.

"¿Acaso piensas ir a verla?" Me preguntó otro hombre.

"Embry, no creo que…" Me dijo Billie.

"Venga, es nuestra médico, si se pone mala qué menos que ir a verla." Les dije.

"Me parece que vas a tener que preguntárselo a su sustituto." Me dijo Billie tras dudar un momento. "Creo que debe ser el único en saberlo."

Entonces se abrió la puerta y salió el paciente acompañado por el 'sustituto de médico' que sonreía.

"Siguiente." Llamó suavemente.

"Eh, oye, me acabo de enterar." Le dije. "¿Qué tal está Alex?. ¿En qué cuarto está?"

"¿Acaso vas a ir a verla?" Me dijo. "No puede recibir visitas." Afirmó cuando medio asentí.

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dije tan sorprendido como el resto.

"Pues eso, que no puede recibir visitas." Afirmó de nuevo. "Tiene una afección muy rara y no puede recibir visitas en unos días. Lo siento por ti, chaval. Siguiente."

Una afección muy rara… sonaba muy mal, sonaba… sonaba a algo grave…

"Tranquilo Embry, seguro que no es nada serio." Me dijo Billie preocupado. "Ya sabes que los médicos siempre tienden a ponerlo todo muy mal; si fuese por ellos todos los pacientes con mala cara estarían con un pie en la tumba."

"Ya, pero… no sé, me gustaría verla y que me lo dijese ella misma." Afirmé.

"Tranquilo, seguro que enseguida la verás de vuelta por aquí." Me dijo mientras me levantaba. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Paso de hablar de mis cosas con ese tipo." Afirmé. "Además, necesito tomar el aire."

Sí, aire fresco es justo lo que necesitaba; tan pronto salí fuera me sentí un poco mejor; me pasé todo el día de aquí para allí, incluso ayudé al resto un poco, sobre todo contando con que de pronto Sam parecía preocupado por algo.

"Han encontrado algo." Me dijo cuando Jared y él pasaron en un jeep junto a mí y les pregunté.

"Al parecer se han encontrado un cadáver de ciervo de 13 puntas cerca de la carretera y están preocupados." Me dijo Jared. "Billie me dijo que el jefe Swan le ha dicho también que unos campistas afirman haber visto un ataque a otro ciervo y describen al predador como una especie muy rara de cánido pero del tamaño casi de un caballo. Claro que él piensa que exageraban o bien que podría haberse tratado de un oso."

"¿Estáis pensando…?" Les dije.

"Lo que está claro es que no ha sido nadie de nosotros." Afirmó Sam. "Y nos preocupa que sea algo más peligroso que un oso, no sé si me entiendes…"

Uno como nosotros, pero… ¿existían los licántropos vagabundos?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobu)

"Espero que no sea nada…" Murmuró el señor Black mientras le hacía el chequeo que tenía programado y que esa misma mañana me había dicho Alex que había que hacerle.

"No se preocupe, esto son unos simples chequeos normales." Le dije yo intentando calmarle.

"Ah, ya." Dijo.

No sé por qué me daba la impresión que no le preocupaban lo más mínimo los chequeos que pudiera hacerle.

"¿Le ocurre algo más?" Le dije.

"Es por una llamada que he recibido." Afirmó después de dudarlo un momento. "Mi amigo Charlie es el jefe de policía de Forks, nos han dicho que hay un animal peligroso rondando cerca de la reserva, y hoy unos hombres han encontrado un ciervo muerto."

"Supongo que habrá sido algún cazador." Afirmé intentando quitarle importancia.

"Ha sido algún predador." Me dijo. "Dicen que estaba medio devorado, como si lo que quiera que le hubiese cazado hubiese comido un poco solo." Afirmó. "Es una suerte que ninguna de mis hijas estén aquí, me daría miedo dejarlas salir solas con lo que sea que anda rondando por ahí."

Animales cazados y medio devorados con trozos de carne arrancados con violencia, un animal salvaje peligroso suelto y que daba miedo a gente que vivía entre lobos… Aquello no iba a ser tan fácil.

"Seguro que lo cogen pronto." Le dije sonriendo e intentando parecer normal.

Tuve que esperar mucho más rato antes de poder volver a casa, y antes de eso, vi al chico Call que se había pasado antes que regresaba con Uley que parecía un jefe joven pero jefe y otro chico más. Ellos no eran conscientes de que yo tenía unos sentidos muy desarrollados, tanto o más que ellos que eran licántropos.

"Menudo desaguisado." Dijo el chico Call.

"Eso tiene toda la pinta de ser un licántropo." Afirmó el chico.

"Correr la voz, que todos mantengan los ojos bien abiertos." Dijo el chico Uley con mezcla de seriedad y preocupación. "Tenemos a un licántropo suelto y dudo mucho que tenga buenas intenciones."

"¿Y qué les decimos a toda la gente normal?" Dijo el chico Call.

"Decirles que hay una alimaña suelta por los bosques y que no es seguro ir solo o desarmado." Afirmó Uley.

Mierda, aquello iba mal, muy mal. Ellos también eran conscientes de que había un licántropo desconocido para ellos, uno peligroso según habían dicho.

Les saludé con la mano cuando se dieron cuenta de mí e incluso intercambiamos unas palabras antes de poder irme yo a casa.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me encontré a Alex tirada en el suelo junto a la chimenea y bajo unas mantas.

"Deberías tener cuidado." Le dije. "Acabo de oír a los jóvenes Uley y Call, acaban de regresar de ver unos animales muertos y saben qué hay detrás de esos bichos medio devorados."

"Vete a la mierda." Me dijo con voz un poco gutural desde debajo de la manta.

"Esas no son formas de hablar a la gente." Le dije. "Luego sabes que nos toca limpiar a…"

¡Zas!

Por suerte, ya estaba preparado para eso y la paré en el aire para que me metiese un golpe gordo en la tripa y luego otro en el pecho.

"¡Yo no te he pedido nada!" Dijo ella.

"Sé que no eres tú quien habla." Le dije sujetándola al suelo con ayuda de Keechak y poniéndole unas esposas en las muñecas a la espalda. "Así que no te lo tendré en cuenta."

"¡Vete a la mierda!" Me dijo intentando soltarse de nuevo pero sin éxito.

"Eh, hoy ya no podías salir de casa y eso que era tu tercer día." Le dije. "¿Quieres que pasemos directamente al cuarto?"

"¡Déjame en paz, maldito cabrón!" Me dijo soltándose por fin de Keechak y de mí y plantándonos cara mientras enseñaba los dientes con los labios levantados para mostrar esos dientes tan perfectos y blancos como la luna y mirándonos con esos ojos amarillos y brillantes de animal furioso. "¡Yo nunca he pedido tu ayuda!"

"Si tienes hambre debes pedirnos comida a nosotros." Le dije yo.

Entonces ella volvió a tirarse al suelo y volvió a meterse debajo de las mantas junto a la chimenea.

Sabíamos que ese comportamiento no era propio de ella, era más bien por los cambios que había tenido en los últimos 2 años. A diferencia de mí, ella no había nacido con ello, le había llegado a la edad de 19 años tardíos, por eso su forma de encajarlo era diferente; para mí era parte de mí, para ella era una maldición.

Fui a la cocina tras cerrar con llave las puertas y tras asegurarme de que las ventanas seguían atrancadas.

Entonces fui a la cocina y abrí el congelador para sacar el costillar del día siguiente aún lleno de carne y meterlo en el frigorífico tras sacar la ración de carne de esa noche y luego algo para mí y Keechak.

"Hey, Chack, te saco algo de comida." Le dije.

"_Me bastará con una liebre_." Me dijo. "_He comido hoy en la comida también_."

"Como quieras." Le dije yendo a coger una liebre del mini-congelador donde estabamos. "Por cierto, me parece que va a haber que ir a coger más liebres."

"_Me haré una escapadita luego si prometes ocuparte de ella_." Me dijo.

"¡No necesito canguros, capullos!" Nos gritó desde arriba.

"¡Calla un rato o mandarás al garete tu coartada de que estás fuera de la reserva!" Le dije calmadamente. "Keechak, ten cuidado ¿vale? A la gente le ha llamado la atención lo del ciervo de ayer. Estarán alerta a cualquier animal más grande de lo normal."

"_Yo paso por un lobo un poco grande_." Afirmó él.

"Aún así ten cuidado. Ya has visto que por aquí no hay lobos pelirrojos." Le avisé acabando de descongelar un poco la carne de Alex y dejándosela medio cruda pero un poco cocinada aún.

La verdad es que era curioso cómo poco a poco iba haciéndose a nuestra comida y a la sangrecilla de la carne. La verdad es que siempre había sido una gourmet de primera, pero el comer carne poco hecha no era algo nuevo, antes ya se la comía cuando había.

"Alex, la cena." Le dije.

"Gracias." Afirmó apareciendo tras de mí.

"Veo que vuelves a estar un poco descontrolada de habilidades." Le dije mientras se sentaba y le ponía el trozo de carne delante.

Como siempre, se tiró a por la carne sin esperar un segundo más; el verla comer desgarrando la carne con sus colmillos ahora un poco más afilados que lo normal, casi devorando con ansia.

"Si te vieras comiendo..." Le dije divertido. "La reina de los modales a la mesa."

"No me vengas tocando las narices." Me gruñó.

Estuvo así hasta casi hasta la hora clave, cuando comenzó a sentirse un poco mal y dejó las cosas en la mesa con aire melancólico.

"¿Hum?" Dije reparando en ello y dándome cuenta de qué pasaba.

Se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, allí se sentó enroscó en la manta y se puso a mirar por la ventana hacia fuera.

"Ya empieza..." Murmuré suavemente acabando de cenar.

Luego tendría que coger la correa reforzada, pero de momento, la pobre ya tenía suficiente con lo de mirar fuera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Era ya el crepúsculo cuando recordé algo.

"Jared, seguid vosotros."Le dije girándome y preparándome para cambiar de forma.

"¿A dónde vas?" Me dijo.

"A casa del médico." Afirmé. "Acabo de recordar algo."

"Eh, la chica no está ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo Paul. "Se cogió tres días de baja porque la ingresaron."

"Sí, pero... no sé, no me acaba de cuadrar." Afirmé.

"Vete." Me dijo Sam. "No te necesitamos, y si no estás al 100 por 100 no nos sirves de nada."

Tendría que darle las gracias a Sam, otro rato. No sé, tenía algo dentro de mí que me pedía ir a la casa, aunque supiese que ella no iba a estar, era...

Al parecer no era el único.

Cuando llegué allí aún quedaba algo de luz fuera más o menos el crepúsculo; allí estaba Seth también.

"_¿Qué haces aquí?_" Le dije.

"_Es... mira a esa ventana_." Me dijo para hacerme mirar a la ventana que él miraba, la que daba al salón.

"_Yo la veo como siempre_." Afirmé.

"_La he visto_." Afirmó medio flipado.

"_Abulta un poco como para no ver la ventana_." Le dije tomándole el pelo por estar tan raro por una simple ventana.

"¡_No, la ventana no_!" Me dijo girándose a mí. "¡_A Alex, la he visto en la ventana_!"

"¿Te has comido algo podrido o te has puesto hasta el culo de cerveza?" Le dije un poco molesto ya. "Porque como broma no es graciosa."

"¡_Te digo que no es broma_!" Afirmó. "¡_La he visto_!"

"¿_Cómo vas a verla si está en el hospital_?" Le dije.

"¡_Y yo te digo que la he visto_!" Me dijo. "¡_Mira_!"

Giré la cabeza con fuerza para ver un reflejo, apenas una silueta sin definir del todo a través de las cortinas pero sin duda parecía ella antes de que la apartaran de la ventana. Podría haber sido algo confuso, pero la luna estaba casi llena por no decir llena del todo y la iluminación era bastante rica para nuestros ojos.

"Esto se pasa de raro." Afirmé destransformándome y poniéndome unos pantalones para ir a llamar a la puerta.

Seth me siguió intentando conseguir alguna respuesta.

"Calla y observa." Le dije mientras esperaba la contestación. "Kobu, sé que estáis ahí. Abre."

Oímos ruidos al otro lado y al poco se abrió un poco la puerta.

"Ah, vaya, hola." Nos dijo. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Sí, es que... necesito hablar con alguien." Afirmé mintiendo. "Como Alex no está pensé que tú como..."

Oímos un grañido de animal y entonces él se giró.

"Perdona, pero ahora me pillas un poco mal." Afirmó. "Pásate mañana por la mañana por la consulta y estaré encantado de escucharte. Hasta luego." Añadió cuando oímos otro grañido de dolor.

Antes de que pudiese hacer nada, me había cerrado la puerta en las narices y segundos más tarde le oímos gritar en la lengua rara que hablaban Alex y él. También oímos ruidos de pelea dentro y un aullido de dolor de animal.

Entonces le di una patada a la puerta.

"¡Ese cabrón está haciendo daño a un animal!" Dije desesperado intentando aporrear la puerta.

"Espera." Me dijo Seth asustado en bolas tras destrasformarse. "Vámonos de aquí, por favor."

"¡No podemos dejarle que siga torturando a ese perro!" Le dije dando otro golpe a la puerta.

Al parecer la habían reforzado desde la llegada de la médico y no nos habíamos dado ni cuenta.

"Embry, por favor." Me dijo. "Vamos a ver a Billie. Por favor..."

"¿Y qué pasa con el animal que haya dentro?" Le dije dándole otra patada con la punta del pie a la puerta y haciéndome daño. "Vale, vamos a ver a Billie; son vecinos, seguro que sabe algo más."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¿Ha pasado algo?" Les pregunté a Embry y Seth cuando les vi en la puerta de casa al abrirla porque llamaron.

"¿Te importa que pasemos?" Me dijo Embry que parecía furioso mientras Seth parecía más bien asustado por algo.

"Claro, pasad, pasad." Les dije apartándome de la puerta. "Si buscáis a Jacob, ya sabéis que se ha vuelto con los Cullen. Lleva dos días sin pasar por aquí."

"Queríamos hablar contigo." Me dijo Embry. "¿Has visto o oído algo raro en la casa del médico?"

"Er... no." Le dije. "Bueno, esta mañana muy pronto he visto al chico del reparto de la carnicería de Forks parando en la casa mientras estaba yo en el porche con tu madre, Seth. No sé, se ha puesto a bajar cajas de comida como para una fiesta enorme."

"¿Carne?" Me dijo Seth sorprendido.

"Sí, supongo." Les dije. "Aunque podría ser también comida para tener. Recordar que se compró un congelador industrial."

"Pero si fuese todo carne..." Dijo Embry pensando.

"Podría también ser comida de todo." Dijo Seth. "Sabes que no siempre tiene tiempo de ir de compras, y si está enferma..."

"Eso es otra." Dijo Embry. "¿Tú has oído algún coche yéndose de su casa?"

"No, pero sí que es cierto que oí un motor más pequeño saliendo de la casa esta mañana, muy pronto." Afirmé. "Yo diría que era una moto."

¿Una moto para llevar a alguien al hospital? No era muy seguro, si tan mal estaba que decía que había empeorado entonces no creo que fuese muy bueno llevarla en moto.

"¿Viste quién conducía?" Le pregunté.

"Estaba en la cama." Me dijo. "Y el entendido en eso es mi hijo."

"Es que ya no nos dejan entrar a cuidar que no le vayan a atacar a la casa por las noches." Dijo Seth. "Y... ahí dentro hay algo que no me gusta... Me ha... huele raro."

Ahí Embry le miró confundido como yo.

"¿Cómo que huele raro?" Le dije. "Olerá como mucho a medicina."

"No, huele... Normalmente no huele así, ahora olía... había sangre, y también había... olía como a animal salvaje..." Afirmó.

"Está bien... vamos a ver qué podemos hacer." Les dije suspirando. "A ver, creo que tengo por aquí un teléfono del hospital, pero primero vamos a ver al chico Kobu. A ver si cuela lo de mis riñones."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobu)

"Dios... ya te vale, tía." Le dije a Alex tras cogerla de nuevo y sudando a chorros justo segundos antes de oír que llamaban a la puerta. "Estate quietecita. Y en silencio. No vamos a poder mantener a la gente alejada de aquí si no te calmas y te portas como una niña buena ¿eh?"

Antes de que pudiera salir ya se había intentado tirar contra mí pero la cadena no le había dejado moverse mucho.

Suspiré antes de abrir la puerta un poco.

"¿Sí?" Dije.

"Buenas, esto... perdona que te moleste tan tarde pero... bueno, ya sabes, mis huesos no son lo que eran." Me dijo el señor Black desde su silla de ruedas.

Llevaba la mano envuelta con un trapo.

"Sí, claro, pase." Le dije. "Un médico debe estar también para urgencias... ¿Qué le ha pasado en la mano?"

"Un accidente casero." Afirmó. "Me saltó un poco de aceite hirviendo a la mano así que... bueno, ya ves."

"No tienen mala pinta." Le dije. "Un poco de bálsamo sobrará."

¡Boom!

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Dijo mientras los chicos se asustaban con el golpe sordo que habíamos oído.

"Viene del sótano." Afirmó Embry.

"Es Keechak." Dije rápidamente. "Ha echado unos kilitos y encima está en celo así que..."

¡Boom!

"¡Keechak!" Le llamé.

Sé que estaba abajo, esperaba que pudiese frenar los golpes.

"Lo siento." Me disculpé con los presentes. "Es que este perro a veces se pone un poco temperamental. Ha debido oler a alguna hembra."

Me preocupaba seriamente el que acabase de entrar en la noche del 3º al 4º día desde que yo llegué, y sobre todo me preocupaba más que hubiese aquella gente en casa.

"Voy a coger un tubo de pomada del almacén de la casa." Le dije mientras oía los ruidos de pelea abajo.

"Dinos donde y podemos traértelo mientras tú..." Me dijo Embry.

"No, vosotros ocuparos de secarle el pus aquí." Les dije. "Hay varios tubos de crema y necesito uno muy concreto." Entonces oí un grañido y gruñidos. "Enseguida vuelvo, ya verá señor Black, enseguida estará mucho mejor de la mano."

Bajé las escaleras casi de un salto, y entonces casi me estrellé contra la puerta de donde estaban Keechak y Alex, llegué justo a tiempo de parar a Keechak en el aire.

"Eh, ya vale." Le dije cogiendo una liebre y tirándosela a ella que la cogió al vuelo con un solo gesto. "Hay gente arriba. Le estáis asustando."

Por un momento, pensé que volvería a intentar tirarse a por mí, pero agachó la cabeza y se puso a atacar al conejo, desgarrando trozos de carne, machacando huesos.

"Y ahora sé una buena chica y quédate tranquilita hasta que baje a por ti." Le dije. "Y evitar esos... golpes o... las peleas o..."

"_Lo siento_." Me dijo Keechak. "_Sabes que es muy fuerte_."

"No te preocupes, buen trabajo." Le dije frotándole un poco la cabeza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¿Lo veis?" Nos dijo Billie. "Nada raro, es solo el perro que lo tiene en celo y..."

"Billie, estaba mintiendo." Le dije. "¿Un perro en celo puede hacer esos ruidos?. ¿Qué es, un caballo?"

"Pero no hay que preocuparse." Nos dijo Billie. "Seguro que..."

"Billie, tú tienes el teléfono del hospital ¿no?" Le dijo Seth. "Vamos a llamar, solo por quedarnos más tranquilos."

"Vale." Nos dijo tras suspirar y sacudir la cabeza. "Llamamos a los hospitales, pero primero calmaros un poco; no podemos pensar de por sí que mienten solo porque estén..."

"Ocultando a un bicho que puede hacer temblar las paredes en el sótano." Afirmé yo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Una loba negra en el sótano.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Lo siento, no tenemos ningún paciente con esas características tampoco." Me dijeron al otro lado de la línea.

"¿Está segura?" Le pregunté con ansiedad.

"Sí, ninguna Alex, ni nada que comience por Alex, y menos aún que haya sido ingresada en el plazo de 2 días antes o después de hoy." Me dijeron. "¿Ha probado en el central?"

"Gracias." Le dije. "Seguiré buscando. Tampoco estaba en este." Le dije a Seth.

"Y ese era el último." Me dijo mirándome preocupado. "No puedo creerme que nos haya..."

"Os lo dije, nos está ocultando algo." Afirmé.

Ya casi era de día de nuevo, Seth y yo habíamos pasado la noche en vela buscando en todos los hospitales, consultas médicas y puestos de socorro desde La Push hasta Port Angels, en ninguno tenían ningún paciente que correspondiera a nuestra descripción, ni al nombre... no estaba en ningún lado.

"Tengo una idea." Afirmé cuando vi pasar al médico por el camino hacia su consulta.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" Me preguntó Seth de pronto.

"Colarme y ver qué es lo que guardan en el sótano." Afirmé.

"¿Estás loco?" Me dijo Seth. "Es peligroso."

"No, porque nos van a ayudar, van a entretenernos al médico para que no se pase por su casa." Afirmé.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Emmet)

"¡Emmet!" Me gritó Esme cuando llegamos de vuelta a casa en aquellas condiciones. "¡Edward, Bella, Jasper, Rosalie!. ¡¿Por amor de dios, qué os ha pasado?!"

"Tranquila Esme, estamos bien." Le dijo Edward.

"¿Qué coño era esa cosa?" Dijo Rosalie.

"¿Qué cosa?" Dijo Esme asustada.

"Estábamos cazando, cerca de la frontera del norte." Afirmó Jasper. "Y nos cruzamos con una criatura un poco... no sabemos lo que era, parecía un licántropo, pero no... no era un licántropo. Al menos no como los que conocemos."

"¿No conocías esa especie, Jasper?" Le preguntó Carlisle preocupado.

"No." Afirmamos.

"¿Un licántropo decís?" Nos dijo Jacob.

Debimos haber sabido que estaría por allí, desde que se había imprentado de Nessy no se alejaba mucho de casa. Y ya corrían las apuestas sobre qué pasaría cuando se enterase que pensábamos mudarnos de nuevo porque comenzaría a cantar un poco el que siguiésemos con la misma edad siempre.

"No, no era ninguno de los tuyos." Afirmó Edward como si hubiese leído en él algo así y contestando a sus pensamientos. "Conocemos a tu manada y a la de Sam, era más grande que cualquier nuevo vuestro, y mucho más agresivo."

"Nos fue imposible calmarlo tan fácilmente." Afirmó Jasper. "Atacando todos juntos no pudimos reducirle, ni siquiera mis poderes parecen afectarle mucho..."

"¿Entonces cómo habéis salido vivos?" Dijo Carlisle. "Quiero decir... ¿le habéis matado?"

"No." Dijo Edward. "No hubiésemos podido tampoco, era demasiado... rápido, ágil y demasiado listo y agudo como para ser un simple licántropo."

"Nos libramos de chiripa." Afirmé. "Aparecieron un montón de lobos blancos con 3 licántropos y nos rodearon."

"Fue solo un segundo, se tiraron todos a la vez y uno lobo negro con una raya blanca en la cabeza lo cogió por el cuello haciéndole huir." Afirmó Alice. "Fue..."

"Pero Edward dijo que había oído algo." Dijo Bella.

"Bella..." Le dijo él.

"Edward ¿es eso cierto?" Le dijo Carlisle.

"Sí, pero... no entendí mucho." Afirmó. "Era como si se comunicasen en otro idioma, parecía... parecía algún tipo de lengua de alguna reserva. Lo que sí distinguí fue que los lobos conocían al negro grande. Creo que intentaban más bien ayudarle a él o ella que a nosotros."

Eso pareció hacer pensar a Carlisle.

"He oído algo en el hospital." Afirmó. "Un doctor dijo que unos campistas habían presenciado un ataque a un animal por unos prismáticos."

"¿Un animal?" Dijimos.

"Sí, según mi compañero dice que parecían conmocionados pero que afirmaban haber visto un ataque a un ciervo y describían al predador como una especie muy rara de cánido pero del tamaño casi de un caballo. Claro que tanto él como la policía que pasó a tomarles declaración pensaban que exageraban o bien que podría haberse tratado de un oso"

"¿Mi padre está al corriente?" Preguntó Bella preocupada.

"Tu padre estuvo interrogándoles." Afirmó Carlisle. "Y apostaría a que en la reserva también están al tanto."

"Me pasaré a comprobarlo." Afirmó Jacob.

"Sería amable de tu parte." Le dijo Edward.

"Lo hago por mi padre." Afirmó Jacob en un claro intento de mentir, a medias. "No me gustaría que sea lo que sea lo que anda por ahí rondando le pillase fuera de casa o que entrase en casa y lo cogiese."

La verdad es que aunque intentase mentirnos, la verdad es que también supongo que andaría preocupado por su familia; claro que seguro que allí también lo sabían, su padre era amigo del jefe Swan así que debía estar al tanto.

"Jake, ten cuidado, por favor." Le dijo Bella preocupada. "Sea lo que sea sigue suelto y es peligroso... no hemos podido con él ni entre nosotros seis..."

"Pero yo soy un licántropo alfa." Afirmó seguro de si mismo y divertido. "Me encantaría ver qué me hace a mí."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Ya solo falta un poco más..." Murmuró Embry maniobrando con el alambre suavemente en la cerradura. "¡Bingo!"

"Embry, esto es allanamiento de morada." Le dije un poco preocupado de que pudiesen pillarnos.

"Me da igual, tengo que saber qué pasa." Afirmó él. "Nos ha mentido, Alex no está en el hospital."

"No te equivoques." Le dije serio. "A mí también me preocupa qué le pasa a Alex. Pero si nos pillan entrando tras forzar la cerradura será peor."

"Podría ser que estuviese aquí." Afirmó Embry cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

Ahora que caía, que ella conociese y pareciese ser amiga del tal Kobu no le eximía de poder ser un secuestrador, uno de las personas que le habían mandado anónimos o incluso el que había intentado entrar en su casa a robar.

"Pufff, qué olor..." Dijo Embry a la vez que yo arrugaba un poco la nariz. "¿Qué han metido aquí, una ternera entera?"

"Sale de aquí." Afirmé yo abriendo el frigorífico para ver un costillar entero lleno de carne en el frigorífico una parrilla por encima de lo que parecía una pata de vaca tronchada para que entrase en una sola bandeja del frigorífico. "Esto es asqueroso..."

Entonces oímos ruidos de abajo y ambos nos miramos.

No hizo falta decir nada, ambos fuimos hacia las escaleras para bajar al sótano. Cuando llegamos a una puerta en concreto nos dimos cuenta de que los ruidos provenían de allí.

"_Largaros.._." Nos dijo una voz en cuanto puse una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

Con un solo movimiento abrimos la puerta y nos calló encima el lobo rojo que mordió el cuello de Embry que gritó intentando soltarse.

"_Por favor, no me obligues a hacerte sangre_." Dijo el perro.

De pronto, cuando nos tuvo contra el suelo a los dos, me di cuenta de algo más, allí abajo no estaba solo ese lobo. Había un bulto negro sepultado bajo cadenas, un par de ojos amarillos tan brillante que parecían brillar en la oscuridad se clavaron en nosotros y reparé que estaban tras lo que parecía un bozal hecho con metal totalmente. Un gruñido gutural suave.

"_Perfecto, se ha despertado..._" Dijo el rojo.

"_Keechak..._" Dijo otra voz. "_Keechak... ñam ñam..._"

"_Aún no_." Dijo él soltándonos y poniéndose frente al otro animal. "_No hay aquí_."

Entonces los ojos amarillos nos miraron a nosotros dos y se convirtieron en dos rendijas.

"_Ellos no son parte de esto_." Le dijo el pelirrojo Keechak.

"_Ñam... ñam ñam_." Dijo.

"_No puedo hacer nada hasta que no venga él_." Dijo el rojo.

"Quién es." Le preguntamos. "¿Quién es eso?"

"_Ahora no podéis iros_." Dijo el rojo volviendo a caernos encima.

Sin embargo, aquello fue algo peor. De pronto, la cosa negra se incorporó y oímos romperse algo de metal.

Un movimiento rápido y el rojo estaba contra la pared con un golpe seco, mientras la cosa negra mantenía sus mandíbulas clavadas en mi cuello y yo sentía que me ahogaba.

"¡Suéltale!" Le gritó Embry.

Me soltó, pero fue para coger a Embry que gritó cuando le mordió el hombro.

"Eh, eh, aquí." Le dije yo intentando atraer su atención sobre mí.

Al instante volvía a sentir que me ahogaba mientras notaba que mi cuello estaba a punto de troncharse.

"¡Seth, no te metas!" me dijo Embry apartándola de mí mientras hacía palanca en las mandíbulas del bozal doblado y roto para dejarle morder. "¡Arg!"

Le vi que el lobo le había clavado el bozal en el cuello y le había pillado en medio del cuello.

"Por favor..." Le dijo como si se estuviese ahogando. "No lo hagas... sé que no... podrías... soportarlo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Por favor..." Le dije a la loba con el aire que podía. "No lo hagas... sé que no... podrías... soportarlo."

El dolor en mi cuello era demencial. Me dolía hasta el alma, sentía lo que quedaba del bozal clavándoseme en el cuello mientras sus colmillos afilados como navajas perforaban mi cuello pero sin perforar la traquea o causar mucho daño en la yugular.

Oía a la loba gruñir, podía sentir su dolor.

Poco a poco cedió la presión y acabó soltándome y dando un par de pasos atrás para tumbarse con la cabeza en mi pecho.

"Lo sabía..." Murmuré poniendo mi mano en su cabeza y frotándosela como ella lo había hecho antes. "No podías... hacerme daño... Alex."

No sé por qué me salió ese nombre, pero me di cuenta de dos cosas; la primera era que era una hembra, la segunda que no se parecía a ninguna loba que hubiese visto antes.

"_Deberíais salir de aquí_." Nos dijo Keechak incorporándose un poco con cojera innegable y evidente. "_No es seguro estar aquí_."

"Yo la veo muy calmada." Afirmé suavemente.

"_Le he dado un calambrazo_." Afirmó él. "_Eso le durará unos minutos, como mucho media hora_."

"¿Qué le habéis hecho?" Le gruñí yo incorporándome.

"_No es nadie que conozcas_." Me dijo mordiéndome el pantalón y tirando. "_Por favor, salid de aquí antes de que se recupere_."

"¿Cómo que no es nadie que conozcamos?" Le dije yo. "Es…"

"Embry, no creo que sea nadie que conozcamos." Me dijo Seth un poco asustado. "A decir verdad dudo que sea siquiera de nuestra especie…"

La miré mejor, no, definitivamente era demasiado… todo, para ser una licántropo. Además, me fijé en el suelo, había manchas de sangre, pero no parecían de heridas eran más bien…

"Vale, salgamos." Les dije intentando apartar esos pensamientos de sangre saliendo por sitios que no eran agradables de describir.

No sé por qué me dolía un poco dejar a aquella pobre animal allí, en el suelo, de nuevo inmóvil y con gesto de haber sido apaleada.

Sin embargo, las cosas siempre podían ir a peor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Billie)

"¿Estás seguro?" Le pregunté a mi hijo.

Hacía solo un poco que había vuelto a casa, y había sido más que nada para informarme de lo que ya me había contado el jefe Swan y de los Cullen.

"Sí." Afirmó.

"Pero… ¿un licántropo, más grande que cualquier nuevo nuestro, y mucho más agresivo?" Añadí sin acabar de creérmelo del todo.

"Yo no lo he visto, pero… sí, eso es lo que dijeron." Me dijo. "Están preocupados, hemos oído que la policía ha comenzado a mirar en el asunto."

"Charlie fue quien me avisó." Le dije. "Sam y los chicos también fueron a echar un ojo, ha aparecido un alce también en nuestros límites."

Aquello era realmente preocupante, la verdad. Si era un licántropo tan grande debía ser un macho realmente grande y fuerte en su forma humana también.

"Yo por lo que me han dicho me imagino a algún tipo de gorila-macarra." Afirmó Jacob. "Pensamos que sería importante que lo supieseis aquí también."

"Gracias por avisas, pero ya te digo que los chicos están ya con un ojo abierto en caso de poder ser de ayuda." Le dije.

Me había gustado la visita, pero por lo visto era simplemente por cortesía; me preocupó un poco verle un poco pálido.

"¿Cómo estás?" Le pregunté suavemente. "Te veo un poco pálido."

"Nessy se pasó un poco anoche." Me contestó. "Por cierto, creo que tienes visita."

En efecto, poco después llamaban a la puerta.

"¿Se puede?" Preguntó Kobu.

"Ah, pasa, pasa." Le dije.

"Vaya, no sabía que tenías visita." Me dijo mostrándome un papel. "Te traía una lista de hierbas de infusión que tenía Alex en tu carpeta, supongo que para pasártela, son todas para ayudarte con lo de tu colesterol y el azúcar."

"Kobu, te presento a mi hijo Jacob; Jacob, este es Kobu, el médico." Les presenté.

"Encantado." Afirmó Kobu.

"Vaya, pensaba que teníais a una mujer." Me dijo Jacob un poco confuso.

"Mi colega Alex se puso enferma y tuvo que ir al hospital." Afirmó Kobu suavemente y con una sonrisa. "Yo soy el suplente hasta que vuelva."

"¿Sabes algo sobre cómo está?" Le pregunté un poco preocupado por lo que me habían dicho la noche anterior de que no estaba en el hospital central de Forks.

"Sigue ingresada." Afirmó. "Aunque creen que avanza rápido y para pasado mañana podría estar ya por la mañana aquí de nuevo, aunque le costará un poco recuperarse de nuevo. Ya sabes, en los hospitales les gusta dejarlo todo atado y bien atado."

Aquello me olía mal, hospitales cercanos solo había el central de Forks o el privado, y siendo gente humilde dudo que hubiese ido al privado teniendo el público más a mano. Sin embargo, no estaba allí ingresada, lo había comprobado yo mismo la noche anterior cuando Embry y Seth me habían venido tan agitados de la casa del médico pero les había dicho que estaría en alguno de los menores.

Creo que hasta Jacob se olió algo porque le miró con desconfianza a Kobu.

"Vaya por dios." Afirmó. "¿Y en qué habitación está? Me gustaría ir a verla puesto que tengo que pasarme por allí."

"Me temo que no vas a poder, no puede recibir visitas." Afirmó Kobu. "Tiene una afección muy rara y no puede recibir visitas en unos días."

"¿Algo contagioso?" Le preguntó Jacob levantando una ceja.

"No, más bien… algo que ver con que podamos pegarle algo a ella." Afirmó Kobu. "En fin, en vista que parece que a todos os importa mucho el estado de Alex… cuando tenga noticias ya os diré más. Ahora… voy a ver si como algo y de paso alimento al perro, que Alex se ha ido pero el perro se ha quedado en casa."

"Pero pensaba que no tenía perro." Dijo Jacob.

"Tiene un perro-lobo rojizo." Le dije yo. "Es precioso, pero es solo una mascota y un poco huraña porque apenas sale de la casa." Añadí para recalcarle que no era un licántropo o al menos no adoptaba la fase humana.

"Es muy leal a su ama." Afirmó Kobu abriendo la puerta. "Mientras ella no esté en casa, él se quedará allí porque quiere y cuidará la casa. Pobre del ladrón que tenga la feliz idea de intentar entrar."

"¿Un perro-lobo?" Me dijo mi hijo cuando Kobu se hubo ido.

"Sí, pensamos que podría ser un licántropo, pero no parece más que un lobo un poco más grande de lo normal. Es del tamaño de uno de esos perros-caballo que salen en la tele que tienen los raperos esos raros que salen por Europa y así (Un gran danés para los entendidos)." Le dije yo. "No se le ve mucho, aunque antes cuando la dueña estaba por aquí sí que salía de vez en cuando a corretear un poco, pero ahora lleva desde que ella se puso pachucha sin salir de la casa, parece que en serio esté protegiéndola mientras ella no está."

"Sí, porque cuando está se basta y se sobra solita para protegerla." Me dijo él.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobu)

"Keechak, ya estoy aquí." Le llamé tras abrir la puerta principal y volver a cerrarla con llave por si acaso. "¿Has sacado ya la pata y el costillar?"

"Ahora mismo lo estábamos sacando." Me contestó una voz que no debería estar allí.

Tiré lo que llevaba en la mano al suelo y casi volé hasta la cocina para ver allí al chico Call y al Clearwater poniendo la carne en la bandeja donde se la llevábamos a 'la loba'.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Les dije poniéndome a la defensiva. "¿Cómo habéis entrado?"

"_Kobu, se han colado y han visto todo._" Me dijo Keechak desde la puerta de las escaleras que bajaban al sótano. "_Y ha roto otra vez tu mierda bozal. Te dije que había que traer el suyo. He tenido que meterle un calambrazo._"

"¿Qué habéis visto?" Les dije quitándoles un poco bruscamente la bandeja llena de carne cruda y chorreante de sangre ahora que estaba a temperatura ambiente.

"Lo hemos visto todo." Afirmó el chico Call. "Es inhumano lo que estáis haciendo."

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" Añadió el chico Clearwater.

No podía creérmelo, así que era cierto, lo habían visto… aquello complicaba las cosas.

"Iros a vuestras casas y meteros en vuestros asuntos." Les dije llevándome la bandeja conmigo para bajarla. "Y sobre todo, olvidaros de lo que habéis visto. Keechak, échales."

"_No creo que sea lo mejor_." Me contestó mientras yo paraba ante la puerta del sótano donde habíamos encerrado al 'lobo' y lo oía revolverse dentro al olor de la carne y la sangre. "_Te digo que han visto todo_."

Suspiré recibiendo el mordisco de ella mientras le ponía la carne enfrente; hoy estaba en el 4º día, esta noche la luna estaría llena por completo y eso iban a ser muchos más problemas puesto que ahora al parecer había un par de chicos que habían visto algo que no deberían.

"Ya vale." Le dije golpeándole el cráneo cuando estuvo a punto de volver a cortarme carne sin arrancarla del todo pero sí haciéndome un poco de desgarro con los colmillos e incisivos y un poco con los hierros del bozal hasta que se lo quité para que comiese un poco. "Burra, me haces daño, pedazo animal."

Aunque le decía aquello, no lo sentía de verdad. Normalmente sería mucho más calmada y reposada que todo aquello, pero desde el accidente y debido a la maldición de su familia…

Le metí otro calambrazo y la derribó al suelo, aproveché para separarme un poco antes de que se colocase bien y comenzase a desgarrar trozos de carne de los huesos repletos de carne y sangre que le habíamos puesto en la bandeja.

"**Keechak, parece que esta vez ha ido a peor**." Le dije en cheyene apoyado en la puerta reparando en las manchas de sangre del suelo y en su olor.

"_Está sangrando más que otras veces, por eso está tan agresiva, le duele mucho_." Me confirmó el lobo rojo.

((Por cierto, se me olvidaba decir que lo que pongo en negrita es cheyene y lo de cursiva es lenguaje mental.))

"**Ya, supongo**." Le dije. "¿**En serio se te han colado esos dos críos**?"

"_Se colaron por la puerta de atrás_." Afirmó. "_Creo que están preocupados por Alex. Igual deberías hablar con ellos y ver cómo son de listos_."

"**Otras veces funcionaba solo decir que se encontraba indispuesta**." Le dije. "**Eso es lo que me dijeron**." Afirmé subiendo de nuevo las escaleras hasta el salón donde estaban aún los dos chicos. "¿Aún por aquí?"

"¿Qué o quién es esa cosa de ahí abajo?" Me preguntó Seth medio asustado señalando a la puerta de las escaleras del sótano.

"Sería difícil decíroslo." Les dije. "Es una raza de lobo mutante que rescatamos de unos laboratorios que…"

"No nos cuentes cuentos." Me dijo el chico Call molesto. "¿Hace cuanto que la tenéis así?"

"La encontramos hace como cuatro, seis…" Comencé a contar días en falso.

"No mientas." Me dijo. "¿Por qué la tenéis atada?"

"Ya le habéis visto, es peligroso tenerle suelto." Afirmé intentando convertirla en un macho para evitar que atasen cabos.

Ambos se callaron y entonces el chico Call se levantó y volvió a hablar.

"Se acabó, voy a decírselo todo a Sam." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué le vas a decir?" Le dije con ironía. "¿Qué tengo un lobo transgénico en el sótano atado y con un bozal para que no se vuelva loco y mate a alguien?"

"Sabemos quién es ese lobo." Me dijo.

"Lo sabemos todo." Se le unió Seth. "Sabemos que estás mintiendo."

"¿Qué decís?" Les dije ahora ya sorprendido del giro que había tomado aquello.

"Llamamos a todos los hospitales y casas de socorro desde aquí hasta Port Angels, no han ingresado a ninguna chica llamada Alex ni nada parecido últimamente." Afirmó Embry. "No tenéis coche y aquí no ha venido ninguna ambulancia."

"Además, el camino incluso hasta Forks es algo largo, si estaba tan mal como para tener que ir a un hospital, dudo que fuese a aguantar mucho más que al hospital central de Forks." Afirmó Quil. "Y Billie dijo que solo oyó una moto la madrugada que según tú la llevaste al hospital."

Vaya, no había contado con que unos críos que no tenían ni oficio ni beneficio pudiesen hacer aquellas investigaciones ni deducciones.

"Vámonos." Le dijo el chico Call al otro.

"Un momento." Les dije parándoles en la misma puerta y cerrándola de nuevo. "Está bien, vamos a sentarnos y a hablar."


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La verdad sobre el 'monstruo del sótano'.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Vámonos." Le había dicho yo a Seth cuando el chico, Kobu, se empeñó en seguir mintiéndonos.

Si quería mentirnos, entonces iba a tener que darle explicaciones a Sam como líder de los licántropos de la reserva y también como uno de los líderes de la reserva aparte del círculo de ancianos.

"Un momento." Nos dijo parándonos en la misma puerta cuando ya la habíamos abierto e íbamos a salir y cerrándola de nuevo. "Está bien, vamos a sentarnos y a hablar de esto..." Afirmó tras suspirar.

Nos había llevado a la cocina, nos había hecho sentar mientras ponía unas hierbas de infusión en un puchero y desde entonces habíamos estado en silencio.

Tanto silencio ya me estaba poniendo furioso.

"Si vas a contarnos que pasa adelante, si no… nos estás haciendo perder el tiempo." Le dije yo conteniéndome para no trasformarme ni reventar la mesa de un puñetazo.

Podía notar que Seth también estaba entre furioso y un poco asustado, algo raro en él; pero ahora mismo lo que teníamos en el punto de mira era al indio alto y ligeramente musculado que estaba sentado frente a nosotros.

No me dijo nada, se levantó y fue a coger el cazo antes de poner el contenido en tres tazas y traérnoslas para ponernos una frente a cada uno quedándose él con una.

"Se acabó." Afirmé dando un golpe a la mesa y levantándome. "No pienso perder más tiempo aquí contigo."

"Siéntate." Me dijo con un tono que distaba bastante del tono cálido anterior y era más bien de orden directa y seca que de invitación mientras me miraba con ojos amenazadores.

Me senté de nuevo y él tras soplar su taza echó un trago.

"_Podéis bebéroslo, no es veneno_." Nos dijo el lobo.

"No hemos venido a tomar el té." Afirmó Seth tras echar un mini-sorbo del mejunje poner cara de que quemaba. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?. ¿Qué es esa criatura que tenéis abajo?"

"Exactamente lo que pensáis que es." Afirmó casi con chulería.

"No se parece a un licántropo." Afirmé.

"Es porque es una hembra de licántropo alfa." Afirmó él. "Y porque es licántropo de verdad, no como vosotros que sois… 'ladrones-lobo' o 'lobos de dos patas' como llamamos nosotros a los que tienen vuestra habilidad."

"¿Cómo que licántropo de verdad?" Dijo Seth.

"Y ahora nos vendrás con que es un tío que se convierte con la luna llena y que le da por…" Comencé yo.

"Cierra esa bocaza de crío que tienes y piensa un poco." Me dijo. "¿Sabes en qué luna estás?"

Luna llena, pero qué tenía eso que ver con todo esto.

"Lo suponía." Dijo medio suspirando satisfecho. "Los vuestros vivís ajenos a la existencia de los nuestros."

"¿De qué coño hablas?" Le dije.

"Hay algo más ahí fuera aparte de humanos, vampiros y 'ladrones de formas' ¿sabéis, chavales?" Nos dijo Kobu casi divertido dándole otro trago al brebaje. "Tenemos muchos nombres: hombres lobos, lobos de dos patas… Los rostros pálidos nos llaman licántropos."

"¿Licántropos como los de las historias de terror?" Le dijo Seth.

"Exactamente, o al menos una vez lo fueron, nuestros antepasados." Afirmó.

"¿Y ahora?" Dijo Seth.

"Hace tiempo que los nuestros aprendieron a controlar sus trasformaciones." Nos dijo con seguridad. "Hoy en día, es cierto que la luna llena nos afecta, sin embargo, no solemos cambiar a no ser que nos toque su luz."

"Eso de abajo no es humano." Afirmé yo.

"No, es una licántropo alfa." Afirmó.

"¿Quién es?" Dijo Seth formulando la pregunta del millón.

"Es exactamente quien pensáis." Dijo él riéndose entre dientes.

"¿Y te parece divertido?" Le dije yo furioso.

"No, no lo es." Afirmó volviendo a poner cara seria. "Al contrario de lo que podáis pensar, el mantenerla atada y con un bozal no es por torturarla, nos tortura más a nosotros que a ella; lo hacemos por ella."

"No creo que ella desee que le tratéis como a un puñetero chucho rabioso." Afirmó Seth tan furioso como yo que comencé a sentir que de un momento a otro cambiaría de forma.

"Calmaros, no deseo luchar contra otro lobo sobre-hormonado o en vuestro caso dos, ella ya me ha dejado baldado." Nos dijo Kobu mientras nos mostraba el brazo donde aún tenía como si le hubiesen rasgado un poco de carne sin llegar a separarla del resto.

"¿Ella te ha hecho eso?" Le dije yo sintiendo de golpe que se me bajaba toda la furia y se veía sustituida por dolor al ver aquello que me dolía hasta mi brazo.

"No es un licántropo normal." Afirmó Kobu. "Tuvo un accidente y ahora está en un estado primario entre lo que era y los primeros licántropos que existieron hace milenios incluso. Tenéis que tener una cosa muy clara, hoy, en el 4º o 5º día dependiendo del mes, no es ella misma, igual que cuando la luna le toca con su luz, por mínima que sea. Pierde la cabeza y no distingue amigos de enemigos." Afirmó. "Por eso debe mantenerse aislada del resto del mundo, encadenada y con un bozal para que no pueda hacer daño ni hacérselo ella misma."

"¿Es… tan peligrosa es?" Dijo Seth tragando como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta.

"El día que la luna llena está en su plenitud." Nos dijo calmadamente sirviéndose más mejunje y ofreciéndonos más lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta que apenas lo habíamos probado. Y gracias a dios que no lo habíamos hecho, sabía como hierbas con algo que prefería no intentar adivinar qué era. "Por las noches del 2º al 7º día adopta la forma que habéis visto anoche y a veces incluso peor. De día humana, de noche loba, salvo el día del plenilunio que su herencia es tan fuerte que no puede evitarla y mantiene su forma día y noche y es cuando hay que tenerla encadenada y con un bozal además de bajo los efectos de sedantes y descargas adormecedoras de electricidad."

Claro, por eso la habíamos visto tirada en el suelo de pronto. El calambrazo le producía un efecto sedante.

Temblaba de rabia, me dolía no haberlo sabido, debería haberme olido que aquella chica no era del todo normal, aquella mirada que parecía encerrar algo de dolor siempre, su deseo de salvar a la gente ahogándose aquel día en la playa con las olas embravecidas…

"No te machaques." Me dijo Kobu suavemente. "No es culpa tuya. Se nos obliga a mantenernos en secreto, su personalidad es algo demasiado fuerte, es muy estricta y siempre mantiene el control de su animal interior, solo lo pierde según la luna llena es más fuerte. Por eso nos pidió a su manada que siempre fuese uno de nosotros a donde quiera que ella estuviese la semana del plenilunio."

Claro, era lógico… si lo sabía debía ser consciente de que necesitaba que le ayudasen a controlarse y mantenerse bajo control, y…. un momento; ¿su manada?

¡¿Ella no tenía manada?!

"Ella no tiene manada." Afirmamos Seth y yo casi a la vez.

"¿No os ha hablado de ello?" Nos dijo. "Bueno, supongo que no es algo que se vaya diciendo por ahí… y creo que ella no sabía que vosotros sois…" Dijo dejando la frase en el aire.

"¿Hay más como ella?" Dijo Seth asombrado.

"No, como ella concretamente no." Afirmó Kobu negándolo rotundamente. "Lo más parecido sería yo y luego sus hermanos."

"¿Hermanos?" Dije yo un poco sorprendido del nuevo dato.

Nunca nos había hablado de la familia.

"Sí, tiene un hermano mayor, Qualetaqa, dos gemelos menores que ella, Riven y Raider y luego el benjamín Joe que aún no parece haber experimentado cambio alguno porque tiene 14 todavía." Nos dijo acabando el puchero tras repartirlo entre nuestras tazas ahora ya por fin casi vacías llenándolas de nuevo al igual que la suya propia. "Y luego está Keechak que es como su mascota y también estamos algunos aliados suyos. Yo por ejemplo voy a mi bola aunque soy de su manada pero no de su familia propiamente dicha, y también está Denah que es una chica que es una licántropa como vosotros pero más tirando a 'loba solitaria'. Viaja, está aquí, allí… pero cuando la necesitamos siempre viene, no sabemos muy bien cómo. Oh, y también creo que tiene una especie de acuerdo con un trío de tipos de Canadá, los 'árticos', les llamamos así porque son los tres blancos, dos machos y una hembra. No hablan más que francés y un dialecto de su tribu. Claro que nosotros hablamos inglés y el dialecto cheyene de nuestra tribu. Aunque supongo que Alex sabe francés o no se entendería con esos…" Dijo como pensando para él mismo.

Loco, ese tío estaba loco. Maltrataba a nuestra amiga y no parecía muy seguro sobre nada. Me daba unas ganas de convertirme y darle una somanta que…

"_No sería muy acertado_." Afirmó Keechak. "_Kobu no lo parece, pero es un macho muy fuerte_."

"Oye, Kobu." Le corté yo sus meditaciones. "Y el perro este, Keechak. ¿Puede hablar con nosotros o qué?"

"Keechak es un tipo raro también." Me dijo Kobu. "La verdad es que nuestra manada somos un poco raros, la verdad, salvo sus hermanos, ellos son los normales, y tienen también sus cosas."

No, ellos eran los raros, Alex era normal, al menos en apariencia, porque si era cierto lo que nos estaba diciendo… muy normal tampoco era, pero no más rara que nosotros.

"Eso te lo crees tú." Afirmó Keechak.

Dichoso perro… me recordaba a Edward, nunca sabías cuando te estaba leyendo la mente y no podías ocultarle nada.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Cuáles son los cambios esos que dices que tiene?" Le pregunté a Kobu después de que llevase casi una cafetera de infusión rara tomada y parte de otra.

Llevábamos ya horas hablando de aquello, al parecer esa tarde no iba a tener que trabajar porque no parecía importarle mucho la hora, y yo y supongo que Embry también estábamos descubriendo que nuestro mundo de 'humanos, vampiros y licántropos como nosotros' se estaba yendo al traste con la aparición de un tipo de licántropos 'auténticos' según ellos más parecidos a los de las películas de terror que a lo nuestro.

"En los días 1º y 7º tiene un grado de peligro bajo, así que los únicos cambios físicos que tiene es que palidece bastante y tiene los ojos 'amarillo predador', en cuanto a cambios de humor suele mantener más o menos su personalidad pero un poco triste. No necesita una alimentación concreta aunque tiende a evitar los vegetales." Nos dijo suavemente. "En el 2º día tiene un grado de peligro medio-alto, así que los únicos cambios físicos que tiene es que de nuevo sigue pálida hasta un punto vampírico y por las noches adopta la forma de la loba negra teniendo en todo momento unos ojos 'amarillos-predador', y en cuanto a cambios de humor suele estar inestable y agresiva, sobre todo de noche. Ese días lleva una alimentación que se restringe a de carne poco hecha, pan, huevos y lácteos." Continuó yendo a parecer de menor grado de peligro a mayor grado de peligro mientras seguía haciendo los preparativos en la cocina. "En cambio, en los días 3º y 5º tiene un grado de peligro alto, así que los únicos cambios físicos que tiene; en cuanto a cambios de humor suele estar inestable y agresiva, todo el día pero sobre todo de noche. En esos días lleva una alimentación casi exclusiva de carne casi cruda que suelte juguillo y huevos a poder ser poco hechos también."

"¿Y qué pasa en el 4º día?" Le dijo Embry adelantándose a mí.

"En el 4º día alcanza su grado de peligro máximo, así que es incapaz de cambiar de forma y permanece en la de loba día y noche por lo que no es posible que salga de casa; por eso y por los cambios de humor que se pone a altamente inestable y muy agresiva hasta el punto que hay que tenerla atada y con un bozal para impedir que se escape y se ponga a matar animales ya que come y hay que alimentarla a base de carne cruda y chorreante de sangre." Afirmó tras dejar los cacharros secos de nuevo en su sitio como si fuese su casa. "Aunque al 6º día tiene un grado de peligro medio, por lo que de nuevo adopta de día la forma humana pero pálida vampiro y de noche la de la loba negra, ambas con los ojos amarillos; y en cuanto a cambios de humor suele tener malas pulgas y salta a la primera de cambio, por el resto normal. Así que su alimentación se basa en la carne poco hecha, pan, huevos y lácteos." Concluyó como si fuese algo curioso o se acabase de dar cuenta en ese instante.

De pronto, oímos aullar, pero no un aullido suave como los nuestros sino más bien un aullido de furia y dolor.

"_Se ha vuelto a clavar un hierro en el morro_." Dijo Keechak sin moverse. "_Te dije que tenías que haber vuelto a la reserva a coger el de ella_."

"Y una mierda." Dijo Kobu. "Si Willow, Storm o Ascarn me pillan por allí me matan. Además, pensaba que con esos para perros de presa grandes bastaría."

"_Va destrozando ya una docena_." Dijo Keechak mientras Kobu se incorporaba para irse a ayudarla.

"Eh ¿a dónde creéis vosotros dos que vais?" Nos dijo parándonos con una mano en cada pecho a Embry y a mí.

"Está sufriendo." Dijo Embry.

"No puedes pedirnos que nos quedemos aquí oyéndola aullar de dolor." Añadí yo.

"Pues si queréis ayudar quedaros aquí." Nos dijo. "Keechak os informará bien también."

No quería que nos informase aquella especie de chucho-licántropo-incapaz de convertirse o algo así, quería verla y poder aliviar su dolor.

"_No podéis hacer nada_." Nos dijo Keechak. "_Hoy mismo no distingue amigos de enemigos, y pasará un día más hasta que pueda salir de casa de día y acompañada_."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobu)

"Haz el favor de no morder." Le dije cuando comenzó a pasársele el efecto del dardo tranquilizante para osos negros salvajes que le había disparado con la cerbatana para poder acercarme sin que me desgarrase algún músculo arrancándomelo de cuajo como le habíamos visto hacer sin ningún esfuerzo con enemigos y presas de caza. "Eh, ya te he curado la herida, deja de morderme maldita perra."

Eso la encabronaba más aún pero paraba de morderme para gruñirme, aproveché un poco que aún le quedaba algo de anestésico para ponerle un nuevo bozal. A este paso acabaría destrozando el cajón entero que le había comprado por no ir a nuestra reserva y evitar así a los bestias pardas de la misma.

Lo de 'nuestra' reserva era un decir, allí los jefes eran Willow y Qualetaqa. Willow era el militar que controlaba a los soldados y Qualetaqa era el jefe de la tribu que controlaba a su familia formando el otro grupo de oposición a las fuerzas del orden de la reserva, claro que ni los gemelos estaban tan experimentados como sus hermanos mayores, ni Alex estaban a mucho allí; en cuanto a mí, me habían 'invitado a irme' de no muy buenas maneras entre Storm y Ascarn, y Willow no había hecho nada por impedirlo aunque Qualetaqa me había invitado a volver.

No, ahora yo vivía más bien feliz y alejado del código de la reserva, viajando de aquí para allí pero cerca, siempre en la costa de california y nunca a más de un par de horas corriendo en mi forma animal o en moto de la reserva por si acaso había que ir a echar un cable a 'mi' manada, o sea a los Hó'nehe que eran casi como mis hermanos desde siempre contando con que me había pasado la infancia con Qualetaqa y luego con él y 'nuestra Alex' que cuando crecí un poco más fue también 'mi Alex'. Yo creo que si ella decidiese separarse de la manada de sus hermanos, yo le seguiría a ella, y juntando a los 'lobos solitarios' que eran aliados suyos posiblemente tendríamos una manada equiparable a los de las 'fuerzas armadas' de la reserva, eso contando con que la hembra de ese equipo, Marlina la hija de Willow, y Ascire el benjamín se llevaban bien con nosotros en secreto; a decir verdad, creo que Ascire solo estaba con ellos por Marlina, eran algo que rallaba entre amigos del alma y casi novios.

"¡Ay!" Me quejé al girar el pomo de la puerta de las escaleras a la planta baja de la casa para fijarme que de nuevo volvía a tener un mordisco no muy gordo en el brazo. "Joder, no sé cómo narices me hace eso sin que me entere." Afirmé saliendo y encontrándome la casa en silencio mientras Keechak estaba tumbado en el suelo viendo la tele del salón casi hasta dormitando. "Chak ¿y los chicos?"

"_Se han ido a sus casas_." Afirmó. "_Han prometido guardar el secreto y van a venir esta noche a echar un ojo a la dama. Pero primero el más joven dijo que iba a tener que encontrar una excusa para su madre ya que no podía decirle la verdad_."

"Mintiendo a sus padres, pues vaya que…" Dije tirándome en la butaca orejera y apretándome el mordisco con un papel hasta que sanó. "Últimamente parece que tiene peor leche."

"_He oído antes a uno de ellos hablar con el viejo del final del camino_." Afirmó Keechak. "_Esta mañana le dijo que unos vampiros que viven cerca habían tenido una pelea con ella cuando se escapó anoche y que les salvaron la gente del norte_."

"¿Y Yancy, estaba con ellos Yancy Samoset?" Le pregunté.

"_Sí, tres lobos blancos y uno negro con una raya blanca en la cabeza_." Dijo Keechak asintiendo con la cabeza como el perro que era.

"Ya decía yo, ese Yanqui no podía estar muy lejos tampoco." Dije suspirando divertido.

((_Yancy Samoset _es un nombre compuesto en una lengua nativa americana y en castellano viene a significar 'hombre inglés (yanki para los americanos) que vaga o camina mucho'))

Me preguntaba si de nuevo estaría simplemente refugiándose con los 'árticos' o estaría simplemente de paso y se dio cuenta de algo. Con él nunca se sabía…

En cuanto calló la luna suspiré al oír golpes abajo en el sótano de nuevo y me incorporé para suspirar mientras cogía más carne de la cocina.

Esta vez, le puse algo de somnífero en una parte suelta de la cena aunque sabía que ella lo detectaría, pero esperaba que su mente hubiese vuelto a recuperar un poquito su cordura y supiese que debía comérselo para evitar hacer algo de lo que luego podría arrepentirse como lo de la noche anterior que había conseguido huir burlándonos y que le había hecho un mordisco a Keechak en el costado que por poco le arranca medio costado de cuajo.

Estaba acabando de ponerle la droga en la ración de carne separada cuando llamaron a la puerta y fui a abrir.

"De ahora en adelante, si vais a venir, sería de agradecer que vinieseis cuando aún no ha salido la luna." Les dije cerrando deprisa y casi de golpe la puerta tras haberme escondido y parapetado tras la misma. "Hoy no está por arriba porque está atada, pero otros días está por aquí y no es agradable para ninguno de nosotros dos ver la luna llena."

"¿Por qué tanto miedo?" Me dijo Embry entrando con lo que parecía un ciervo en una bolsa de basura al hombro.

"La visión de la luna llena y la luz de la misma nos hace enloquecer." Les dije. "Por eso las cortinas son tan gruesas. ¿A qué viene lo del ciervo?" Le pregunté sin poder evitar relamerme al notar que aún estaba caliente a pesar de no latirle el corazón.

"Se nos ocurrió que le gustaría más una presa aún caliente que las patas esas que le das tú." Afirmó Seth. "Sin ofender."

"Vale, le daremos eso y el trozo con droga." Les dije. "No me miréis así, son para tranquilizarla y que no se escape otra vez esta noche. Ayer por poco le arranca el costado a Keechak." Añadí cuando les vi mirarme como si fuese un asesino o un violador o a saber qué. "Apuesto a que no os gustaría que os arrancase de cuajo la carne de los huesos."

"Estás exagerando." Me dijo Embry. "Ella nunca haría eso."

"Te repito que hoy es tal su locura que no distingue amigos de enemigos. Seguramente seamos solo personas llenas de carne y huesos que la hacen sentirse amenazada. En fin, sacar el bicho ese de la bolsa y vamos a bajarle la cena. Ahora veréis cómo de dulce es una licántropa que ha perdido el control y la conciencia sobre si misma." Les dije cogiendo la bandeja con la carne con la droga. "A ver si consigue imponerse lo suficiente como para tragarse esto y tiene la noche tranquilita…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong… dong…

Medianoche.

Llevábamos ya horas allí dentro y hacía un buen rato que la loba enorme se había tumbado dócilmente en el suelo con la cabeza entre las patas y el bozal bien ajustado en el morro. Dolía verla así, tenía los ojos un poco velados y Kobu nos dijo que posiblemente fuese por la medicina. Sin embargo, dolía verla así.

De pronto, Seth se levantó y salió para regresar convertido en su forma lobuna.

"¿Qué narices haces?" Le dije un poco mosca.

Como respuesta me miró y luego a ella, se fue acercando suavemente y lentamente y le hizo alzar la vista. Entonces levantó un poco la cabeza y Embry paró cuando ella le gruñó.

"Seth, para ya." Le dije.

Sin embargo, no me hizo caso, se quedó allí plantado hasta que ella pareció dejar de gruñir y entonces volvió a dar unos pasos antes de que ella volviese a gruñirle.

"Seth, déjala en paz." Le repetí.

La cosa se repitió una y otra vez hasta que al final Seth acabó adoptando una pose como de reto ante ella, echado sobre las patas delanteras mientras las traseras las mantenía estiradas y le ladró. Entonces ella se soltó un resoplido que le movió todo el pelo de la cabeza hacia atrás y volvió a agachar la cabeza tranquila por lo que Seth volvió a hacer lo mismo y luego se incorporó y fue a tumbarse pasándole la cabeza por los omoplatos y dejándola allí quieta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Kobu)

"Va, chicos, arreando a vuestras casas…" Les dije antes del amanecer a los chicos que se habían quedado con Alex abajo mientras Keechak se quedaba en el pasillo de abajo y yo en el salón dormitando un poco. "Venga… que ya se ha acabado la noche…"

Esperaba encontrarles allí, medio asustados por el embiste de malas pulgas matinal de la 'princesita' cuando se le hubiese ido por completo el efecto de las drogas que le había metido en la cena, sin embargo, cuando vi a Keechak tumbado frente a la puerta me olió algo raro, así que no pude menos que sorprenderme cuando abrí la puerta y me encontré dentro de aquel receptáculo una escena realmente… increíble.

Allí dentro estaba Alex, tirada en el suelo como siempre solo que esta vez dormida apaciblemente con la cabeza de un lobo tranquilamente sobre su cuello y la otra sobre su omoplato y los tres dormidos juntos haciendo un sándwich con la chica en medio.

"_**Llevan así desde cosa de medianoche**_." Me dijo Keechak.

"**¿Y no se ha movido ni un pelo?**" Le dije. "**No sé, un gruñido, alguna pelea sin armar mucha bulla…**"

"_**Al principio les gruñó cuando se acercaron**_." Me dijo. "_**Pero la verdad es que los 'pipiolos' se lo montaron bien acercándosele y hablándole con voz tranquilizadora. Realmente asombroso que lo consiguieran sin ser familia ¿no crees?**_"

"**Sí**." Afirmé frotándome la cabeza sin poder creérmelo del todo. "**Realmente asombroso**."

Me sentía un poco celoso además de enormemente sorprendido porque a mi me mordía a menudo si me acercaba lo suficiente cuando no estaba drogada, en cambio a esos dos les había dejado acercarse.

"_**Nosotros le supones una amenaza, intentamos mantenerla bajo control; pero ellos no, simplemente… le dijeron que le dejasen darle algo de calor.**_" Me dijo Keechak como riéndose de mí. "_**¿Asombroso no crees?**_"

"No te rías de mí." Le dije. "A ti tampoco te deja acercarte tanto, ni siquiera a Qualetaqa le deja."

"¿Te piensas me que gusta ver esto?" Me dijo. "¿Que dos críos sin arte ni parte pueden acercarse a ella cuando ella no nos deja ni acercarnos a nosotros?"

"_Ella no les ve como una amenaza como a nosotros_." Me dijo Keechak tras unos segundos de silencio. "_Porque nosotros hacemos lo que haga falta para no dejarla atacar a nadie y ellos simplemente se pusieron a tumbarse con ella para darle calor. Como lobos._"

La intención, menuda chorrada.

Me acerqué a ellos y les di un par de golpes con el pie a cada uno intentando no despertarla a ella.

"Venga, niños, levantaros y largo." Les dije. "Que nosotros tenemos que levantarnos, desayunar y luego ya veremos. Y tú, Alex. ¿Vas a ponerte hoy de nuevo en plan mala o te portarás un poco?"

Pestañeó un poco y entonces asintió suavemente tras bostezar con el bozal.

"Si no me muerdes te quito el bozal." Le ofrecí para que inmediatamente se pusiese a rascarse el morro haciéndome casi reír. "Parece que hoy nos hemos levantado con fuerza ¿eh?" Le dije quitándole el bozal.

Me gustaría poder entenderla, porque se limitó a abrir y cerrar las mandíbulas un poco como paladeando y luego me miró antes de intentar sacudirse las correas.

Aún estaba bastante fuerte pero sabía que prefería que se la quitásemos a tener que quitárselas por la fuerza y hacerse magulladuras, magulladuras que desaparecerían en cuestión de minutos.

"Espérate un poco y te las quito luego." Le dije. "Cuando sea de día."

"Entonces podrá sola." Afirmó Keechak mientras oíamos ruidos fuera que me indicaron, nos indicaron a los tres que se estaban destransformando y pronto ruidos de ropas mientras se vestían.

"Salimos, así que si no estáis ya se siente." Les dije mientras llevaba a la chica con cuidado atada con la cadena corta y al collar de cuero que llevaba siempre mientras estaba con la luna llena.

"_Sí, yo tampoco creo que se fuese a asustar de verles en bolas después de ver a su hermano mayor y a los menores durante años_." Dijo Keechak suavemente.

"Eh, que nosotros seguimos aquí." Se quejó Embry mientras salíamos del zulo para subir arriba, al salón. "¿A dónde vais?"

"Puesto que al parecer está calmadita, la subo a ver el sol." Les dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Buena chica…" Le dijo Kobu mientras Alex apoyaba las dos patas en la ventana mirando fuera hacia el punto donde comenzaba a salir el sol. "Esto va para largo, si queréis un poco de café o algo ya sabéis dónde está, armarito junto al frigorífico. Segundo estante. Eso sí, no hay cafetera así que vais a tener que hacerlo en el cazo, como todos. Yo ya me tomaré el mío en un descanso, que tengo a unas chicas que…" Dijo sonriendo.

Entonces la loba le miró y le gruñó algo que le hizo reír y doblarse sobre ella para darle un beso en un lado del morro.

"Pero qué guapa estás cuando te pones celosona…" Le dijo. "Me voy, que tengo que trabajar y te dejo en buenas manos. Chicos, cuidármela bien ¿vale? Ah, y nada de soltarle la correa hasta dentro de una hora después de que se destransforme."

Ambos le gruñimos algo entre dientes mientras él se iba de la casa, entonces me giré y vi que la loba negra seguía mirando fuera de la casa.

"Alex, qué..." Le dije.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiésemos hacer nada, Keechak se nos cruzó en el camino.

"_Dejarla_." Nos dijo. "_Es parte del proceso_."

"¿Qué dices?" Le dijo Seth mientras ella parecía sumida en algo que pasaba fuera.

"_Es parte del proceso_." Repitió el lobo rojo. "_Tenéis que dejarla ver el sol_."

Era algo raro, estar recibiendo órdenes de un animal y tener a una loba como del tamaño de un caballo mirando por la ventana separada de la vista por las cortinas gruesas que dejaban ver el exterior pero no el interior.

Un poco a regañadientes, me dejé caer el sofá sentada y Seth me siguió poco después.

Fue curioso porque pronto, la loba se apartó un poco y cogió una manta que había estado en el suelo todo el rato sin que nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de ello y con un gesto de las mandíbulas la hizo volar y acabó con ella cubriéndole casi por completo, al menos le cubría bien el lomo y más aún cuando Keechak se le acercó y ella le gruñó mientras le estiraba un poco la tela para cubrirle mejor antes de volver a alejársele un poco.

Entonces ella volvió a su posición en la ventana, esta vez se sentó y miró fuera de nuevo.

"¿Hace siempre eso?" Le dijo Seth suavemente a Keechak.

"_Siempre_." Dijo él. "_Ah, ya empieza_." Dijo haciéndonos notar que algo raro ocurría.

De pronto, el tamaño de la loba parecía encoger un poco, cinco minutos más tarde, el tamaño era casi el de un dogo, y poco después el pelo parecía mucho más corto y claro.

Entonces... la luz del sol se coló de lleno y nos cegó unos segundos, menos de medio minuto y cuando acabó de amanecer pudimos volver a mirar, solo que esta vez, la loba había desaparecido y en lugar de eso estaba ante nosotros un bulto de forma humana con la manta por encima y con la cabeza en el suelo.

"¿Alex?" La llamé.

Las mantas se movieron ligeramente.

"_Tener cuidado_." Nos dijo Keechak. "_Aún no es..._"

¡Zas!

"¡Seth!" Le dije a la vez que Keechak. "_¡Chico, no!_"

"Tranquilos, estoy bien..." Afirmó mientras veíamos que Alex tenía los colmillos clavados en su brazo en un mordisco que le había pillado el antebrazo de pleno y por el que caía un hilillo de sangre.

"Alex, qué estás..." Le dije.

Sin embargo, era un poco raro; no parecía estar haciéndole mucho daño. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos más tarde, le soltó y con suavidad le chupó las heridas.

"_Alex, déjalo ya por favor_." Le dijo Keechak. "_Tienes comida en la cocina_."

"Claro." Dijo ella. "Es que... que bien teneros por aquí."

"_Primero vístete_." Le dijo Keechak.

"Claro..." Dijo ella con ironía. "Me pondré algo más, pero... tendrás que soltarme para que coja la ropa ¿no?"

"_Más quisieras_." Afirmó Keechak cogiendo lo que parecía una toalla del respaldo de una silla y pasándosela. "_Nosotros nos giramos y listo_. ¡Eh!" Nos dijo a nosotros tirándonos un mordisco.

"Vale, vale, nos giramos." Le dijo Embry.

"Y no miréis." Afirmó Keechak.

"Sí, no sea que se os salgan los ojos de las cuencas." Dijo Alex con picardía.

¿Impresión mía o estaba de un humor.... de provecho para nosotros?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿En serio estaba desnuda?" Preguntó Embry sonriendo divertido mientras oíamos cómo ella se quitaba la manta de encima y se ponía la toalla.

"Diría que sí." Le dije yo.

Fue un segundo, un vistazo rápido y Keechak me había tirado un mordisco.

"Keechak, déjales que miren si quieren." Le dijo Alex divertida. "Ya me he tapado un poco ¿sabes?"

"_Eres una exhibicionista loca_." Le dijo él. "_Y tú no eres así_."

La verdad es que las vistas estaban realmente genial. Solo llevaba la toalla y el collar de perro de cuero negro que se estaba ajustando al cuello.

"¿Desayuno?" Nos dijo divertida y cazándonos a Embry con la boca abierta que parecía que se le iba a caer la mandíbula al suelo y a mí con los ojos puestos en un punto comprometido de su anatomía.

"Sí, sí, gracias." Comenzamos a decir los dos a la vez entrecortadamente.

"¿Es... me lo parece a mí o tiene una...?" Dijo dije dándome cuenta cuando se giró de la cosa peluda y negra que le salía bajo la toalla por entre las piernas.

"_La cola es lo último que se le va_." Afirmó Keechak. "_Se le irá en unos minutos, igual un cuarto de hora_."

"¿Acaso no es bonita?" Nos dijo Alex divertida mientras ponía una cazuela a cocer y sacaba carne y huevos y moviéndola como si fuese un plumero. "Pensaba que os molaban las chicas-animal."

"_Dios... ahora le da por ponerse en plan hembra en celo..._" Se quejó Keechak haciendo un giro de ojos. "_Si no os importa, ocuparos un poco de ella, yo estoy en el salón._"

¡Claro que no nos importaba!. ¡Nos estaba haciendo el desayuno con solo una toalla encima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: Salidas a pleno día.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Ey ¿y si salimos fuera a dar una vuelta?" Les dije a los chicos mientras ellos se comían su comida y yo me comía mi filete de carne poco hecha con huevos y un poco de pan.

"Sabes que no está bien que salgas de casa así." Me dijo Kobu.

"Es mi 6º día." Me defendí mirándole y dejando el tenedor. "Puedo salir."

"Se la ve normal." Afirmó Embry defendiéndome.

"¿Y a ti quién te ha dado permiso para pegarte a nosotros?" Le dijo Kobu. "Lárgate a tu casa, gorrón."

"Eh, a Embry le he invitado yo." Le dije. "Tú Embry te quedas."

"No, si tampoco pensaba irme." Dijo divertido. "La única que puede echarme de aquí eres tú, y a no ser que estés en tu forma animal que supongo que delegas en ellos dos yo solo me voy si tu me echas."

"¿Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un pesado y una garrapata?" Le dijo Kobu peleando verbalmente con ironías.

"A ver… déjame contar… sí, a menudo." Afirmó Embry. "¿Y a ti que esta chica no es tu novia para que la intentes acaparar?"

"Lo de que no es mi novia lo dirás tú." Dijo Kobu para recoger al instante el cuchillo que acababa de tirarle y lamiéndose la sangre del filo que le había clavado un poco la palma al sujetarlo y por la velocidad. "Aunque ¿quién querría a una tía tan bestia como ella?"

"Te aseguro que las hay mucho peores." Dijo Embry divertido.

"No cambiéis de tema." Les dije. "Quiero salir a dar una vuelta, sí o sí."

"Y yo te he dicho que no es seguro." Afirmó Kobu. "Punto y final."

"Bah, tú pasa de él." Me dijo Embry. "Podríamos ir a la playa, hoy está un poco cubierto y creo que va a haber buenas olas, vendrán surfistas."

"Mola, podríamos echar unas competiciones extra-oficiales." Le dije entusiasmada con la idea. "¿Crees que podría prestarme alguien una tabla?"

"Probablemente, siempre hay algún alma caritativa por ahí que se ha llevado dos." Me dijo Embry divertido.

"Eh, no me ignoréis." Dijo Kobu. "Tú, no puedes salir hasta que no te controles un poco más y lo sabes." Me dijo a mí. "Y tú, deja de incitarla, no sabes lo que tienes entre manos." Le dijo a Embry.

"Lo sé perfectamente." Le dijo él. "Creo que el que no lo sabes eres tú."

"Niñato…" Dijo Kobu entre dientes.

"Amargado." Le contestó Embry.

"Basta ya, los dos." Corté yo la discusión de besugos que iban a comenzar a base de insultarse mutuamente. "Kobu, voy a salir, estoy harta de estar aquí encerrada, y tranquilo, volveré antes de que salga la luna."

"Claro, pero… ¿va a llevarse este la correa?" Me dijo. "¿Te llevará de la correa si te da por perder un poco tu calma?"

"Deja de hablar de ella como si fuese un perro." Le dijo Embry.

"No, Embry." Le paré yo suavemente. "Kobu lleva razón." Afirmé mostrándole el collar de cuero que llevaba. "Esto no es un adorno."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

"Vamos Claire." Llamé a la niña de 4 años que estaba conmigo en el camino a la playa mientras yo llevaba la caja de cremas de sol que me había pedido mi madre que bajase a la tienda. "No te quedes atrás."

"Mira que flor." Me dijo enseñándome la que había cogido mientras yo le cogía de la mano con mi mano libre.

"Preciosa, pero sabes que no puedes separarte mucho de mí." Le dije.

No le diría que era porque había algo en los bosques que no debería estar, pero me daba miedo que se retrasase lo más mínimo y desapareciese de pronto. Últimamente estaban pasando cosas muy raras, y si era curioso que no hubiesen aparecido licántropos nuevos a raíz de los ataques cercanos a la reserva, no menos extraño era el que Seth y Embry fuesen con asiduidad a la casa del médico.

"¡Mira Quil!" Me dijo la niña soltándose de mi mano a unos metros de la playa y corriendo hacia esta. "¡Surfistas!"

"¡Claire!" Me quejé yo cuando no pude cazarla. "Te había dicho que no salieses corriendo…"

"Veo que todas las niñas son iguales." Me dijo una voz apareciendo de la nada tras de mí.

"Hola Jacob, siempre es un placer verte." Le dije. "Veo que tu amada 'niña-vampiro' está aquí también."

"Los ancianos me dieron permiso para tenerla por aquí si estaba conmigo y se comportaba." Me dijo. "¿Portándote como un chico bueno y ayudando a tus padres?" Añadió como con ironía y divertido.

"Al menos soy mejor hijo que tú que te vas sin más tras una cría que aún está en pañales." Le dije.

"Habló el que se enamora de un bebé." Me dijo. "Aunque veo que los hay peor aún que nosotros." Afirmó.

"¿A quién te refieres?" Le dije para que me señalase con la cabeza a la playa.

Al principio no vi nada, pero luego acabé viendo a Embry cogiendo una tabla como si fuese un surfista más.

"Vaya, Embry Call dispuesto a montarse en una tabla." Le dije. "¿Has amanecido con fiebre?"

"No te cachondées que bastante tengo con tener que meterme en esa agua tan…" Dijo para tener un escalofrío. "… odio el agua helada."

"Pues anda, que meterte sin un neopreno…" Le dijo Jacob.

"Esto… Embry… esto no tendrá nada que ver con cierta chica ¿no?" Le dije dándome cuenta de que había otra tabla allí y, casualidades de la vida, había unos zapatos de chica junto a él.

"¡Qué va!" Dijo medio molesto.

"Eh, Embry… ya estoy… al final he podido ponerme algo parecido a un bañador." Le dijo una voz que conocía acercándose por entre unos coches. "Ah, hola." Nos dijo a nosotros sonriendo mientras cogía una tabla de surf. "¿Venís a buscar olas también?"

"Veníamos a pasear." Dijo Jacob mirándola de arriba abajo.

"Y yo te recuerdo que mi negocio familiar está aquí." Le dije reparando en que no parecía la misma y preocupándome. "¿Estás bien? Estás…"

"Bueno, aún no estoy del todo recuperada." Afirmó. "Pero sí lo suficiente para hacerme unas olas con Embry."

"¿Embry, hacerse olas?" Dijo Jacob.

"Oye, ya vale de tocar las narices ¿no?" Dijo Embry. "Voy a intentarlo."

"¿Y se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado las tablas?" Les pregunté.

"Oh, el joven Yorki nos las dejó." Afirmó ella señalando a un chico que estaba con un grupo mirándoles y a los que Embry medio gruñó puesto que todos les miraban. "Creo que se llamaba Eric, Eric Yorki y un tal… Mike Newton. Recordaría ese apellido, pero el nombre…"

"No, no te has confundido." Afirmó Jacob mirándoles y luego a ella. "Has acertado el nombre de pleno, pero me temo que tienen algún interés personal en… veros."

"Venga, Embry." Le dijo ella cogiendo una tabla con una especie de tribal en la parte aérea. "Mueve el culo o nos perderemos las mejores."

"Que prisas." Le dijo él.

"Venga, te echo una carrera hasta el agua." Dijo ella para ponerse a corretear un poco esperando que le siguiese Embry.

"¡Oye, que sin el traje te vas a helar!" Le dijo él corriendo tras ella por lo que ella aumentó el ritmo.

"Creo que están locos." Dije yo.

"Ya te digo, Embry ni siquiera sabe montar en la tabla." Afirmó Jacob divertido mientras les veíamos entrar y hacer gestos que daban a entender que el agua estaba un poco fría. "Pero va a ser divertido ver cómo él se cae y la chica sale empapada porque se cae de la tabla también."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

"Vaya parece que hoy hay bastantes surfistas." Me dijo Kim sonriendo cuando bajó del coche.

Habíamos quedado justo cuando Sam me permitió irme a casa porque no habíamos encontrado ni rastro de peligro y mi turno había acabado porque Paul entraba en mi lugar. La verdad es que ya me las prometía felices, un paseo por la playa con Kim, unas carreritas inocentes jugando con ella… obviamente, no íbamos a estar solos.

"Y no solo surfistas." Afirmé mientras veía a Claire y a la 'medio-vampiro' de los Cullen correteando mientras Jacob y Quil estaban allí sentados mirando el mar y hablando.

"¡Jacob!" Le llamó Kim sonriendo divertida y saludándole.

Ya todo plan de pasar un rato solos o más o menos solos, era algo que estaba claro iba a ser imposible.

¿Qué narices hacía Jacob allí? En teoría ya no era parte de la reserva, al menos no desde que se había ido siguiendo a los Cullen porque se había enamorado de la cría.

"Jacob, Quil…" Les saludé.

"Hey." Me dijeron.

"No sabía que ibais a venir también con las niñas." Les dijo Kim sonriendo.

"Hombre, mis padres tienen la tienda aquí, así que me tocó bajarles unas cosas y así de paso paseaba un poco con Claire por aquí." Le dijo Quil sonriendo.

"Y yo estaba simplemente paseando con Nessy." Afirmó Jacob.

"Así que esa cosa tiene nombre." Le dije. "Nessy… ¿el monstruo del lago Ness?"

"Sí, es un mote cariñoso." Me dijo. "Creo que se llama algo así como Reneesme o algo así."

"Nessy le va más." Afirmé.

"¡Chicos!" Nos riñó Kim indignada.

"Intenta llamarle por su nombre." Le dijo Jacob.

"¿Qué se supone que estáis mirando?" Les dije reparando en que no apartaban la mirada del mar e intentando mirar pero sin ver nada fuera de lo normal.

"¿Aparte de a Embry meterse torta tras torta?" Me dijo Jacob. "Allí, la tabla que está al pie de la ola y que en nada va a pillarla. La chica del bañador normal."

"Déjame adivinar, se mete las tortas más interesantes." Afirmé divertido.

"Pues no." Dijo Quil. "La verdad es que… es alucinante."

"Atento, atento." Nos dijo Jacob.

La verdad es que era buena, había que reconocérselo. Se mantuvo en la tabla muy bien y hasta con estilo, casi como si la tuviese pegada a los pies.

No, no la tenía, dio un salto cuando se acabó la ola y bajó de la tabla para nadar a por Embry que volvía a haberse caído.

"Un momento." Dije yo confuso. "¿No es esa la médico?"

"Bingo." Dijo Quil. "Sigue enferma pero parece que se siente bien."

"Está muy pálida." Le dije mientras la veía que tras dejar a Embry tumbado en su tabla ella buscaba la que había llevado ella y se subía a horcajadas antes de ir remando a buscarle hasta que llegó una ola y se puso de pie para ir a parar a tiro de piedra de él y volver a ponerse de rodillas para, al parecer, enseñarle a remar.

"Pues para ser chica no lo hace nada mal." Les dije.

"¿Cuándo has visto a una chica que lo haga igual?" Me dijo Kim. "Es… ¡pero si lo hace hasta mejor que bastantes chicos!"

"Lástima, tendríais que haber venido antes." Afirmó Quil. "Ha hecho salto con giro en la ola y no se ha caído."

"Vaya, me gustaría haberlo visto." Dijo Kim mientras les veíamos llegar a la orilla y ser abordados por la mayoría de los surfistas en tierra.

Entonces Embry vino con nosotros y tosiendo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó Kim.

"Jo, he tragado agua…" Se quejó antes de toser de nuevo.

"Sí, nos hemos partido viendo cómo te caías todas las veces." Afirmó Jacob. "Deberías dejarlo ya."

"¿Estás de coña?" Le dijo él. "¿No has visto cómo venía Alex a sacarme?"

"Acabáramos…" Dije yo cayendo por fin en por qué Embry, que nunca había intentado ni acercarse a una tabla, estaba ahora metiéndose leche tras leche. "Así que es por ella. Tío… búscate otro hobby, con este te vas a romper la crisma."

"Además, creo que te están intentando levantar la piva." Le dijo Jacob a punto de reírse.

"¡Eh, buscaros a otra!" Les dijo Embry yendo a recoger a la médico.

La verdad es que enferma se quedaba corto para describir su apariencia. Tenía la piel pálida al extremo, casi yo diría que hasta demasiado; y además… había algo raro en su mirada.

"Hola." Dijo sonriendo mientras Embry la llevaba tirando de la muñeca mientras seguía gruñéndoles cosas no muy agradables a los otros surfistas. "Embry… solo estaban reconociéndome la valía sobre la tabla."

"Fíjate tú que no te hacía yo sobre una tabla." Le dije yo.

"Bueno, soy de la reserva de Silver River." Afirmó sentándose a lo indio en la arena dejándose caer. "Eso está en el estado de California, limitando con Oregón pero en California." Afirmó.

California, meca del surf; eso había reconocerlo.

"Así que haces surf." Le dijo Quil.

"¿Bromeas?" Dijo divertida. "Casi he crecido con una tabla bajo los pies. Nah, mis hermanos y yo solíamos irnos a la playa a hacer surf cuando salía un día bueno. Y eso que soy mejor en el aero-surfing."

"¿Qué es eso?" Le dijimos.

"Yo he oído hablar de eso." Afirmó un chico tras nosotros.

"Eh, quién te ha dado vela en este entierro." Le gruñó Embry.

"Así que has oído hablar del aero-surfing ¿eh, Mike?" Le dijo Jacob.

"¿Bromeas?" Le dijo él sentándose junto a Alex en una forma que parecía que se había tirado en plena carrera para derrapar en la arena y caer junto a ella. "Es lo más en California, se hace con viento, un paracaídas especial para eso y la tabla es como las de windsurf pero un poco especial y sin agujero para la vela."

"¿Tú tenías una tienda de deportes?" Le dijo Alex. "Apuesto a que tienes material."

"No tiene mucha salida aquí." Afirmó él. "La verdad es que no sabe nadie hacerlo."

"Ahora sí." Dijo ella divertida. "Va, Embry ¿hace otro par de olas?"

"Es…" Comenzó él.

"Creo que por un día ha tenido suficiente." Afirmé yo. "Mañana hará sol, igual mañana…"

"Sol y buenas olas… un poco difícil aquí." Dijo ella un poco decepcionada. "Pero sí que podríamos estar por aquí un rato."

"Er… creo que deberías tomarte la cosa esa." Le dijo Embry a la médico.

"Venga ya." Le dijo ella. "Estoy bien."

"Medicina o volvemos a casa." Dijo Embry sacando una pastilla de su bolsillo.

"Está bien…" Dijo ella entonces.

"¿Sigues enferma y haces surf?" Le dije mientras se tomaba la pastilla sin agua siquiera.

"No me estoy muriendo." Dijo ella. "Solo estoy convaleciente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Convaleciente en cualquier idioma viene a significar que estás recuperándote de una enfermedad." Le dijo Kim. "No que estás… ¿te pasa algo?"

"¿Cómo?" Le dijo Alex.

"Sí, tus ojos están…" Dijo Kim. "¿Brillantes?"

Señor, era cierto, tenía los ojos brillantes, y no precisamente porque los tuviese llorosos eran más bien… como si tuviesen luz dentro.

"Esto… creo que será mejor que vuelvas a casa." Le dije yo. "Sigues enferma, deberías estar descansando."

Que precisamente estuviésemos en una playa, rodeados de gente normal aunque en compañía de tres licántropos amigos míos que al contrario que yo, no estaban al tanto de su 'enfermedad' y que precisamente la estaban buscando por el caos que causó hacía unas noches, justo antes de enterarnos Seth y yo de lo que le pasaba, que se había escapado del control en su casa del Keechak, el lobo y Kobu, el hombre lobo-médico no era precisamente bueno.

"Pero aún parece que van a venir unas cuantas olas buenas más." Me dijo soltándose cuando le cogí del brazo. "Además, me quiero quedar, en casa me aburro."

"Te recuerdo que Kobu te dejó salir y que te trajese a la playa con la condición de no extra-limitarte en tu actividad y que estuviésemos pronto de vuelta." Le dije intentando hacerle caer en el hecho de que pronto comenzaría a anochecer. "Se nos está haciendo tarde."

Ahí solo conseguí que el resto se pusiesen a expresar su posición en desacuerdo conmigo y ella pero en silencio, sin embargo, cerró los ojos y se levantó.

"Embry lleva razón." Afirmó. "El trato con Kobu era que no me pasase con el ejercicio y volver pronto a casa."

Por fin, parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo que quería decir; y eso que no soy de los que se pongan a darle rodeos a las cosas…

"En fin, me ha alegrado veros." Añadió sonriendo mientras se sacudía la arena. "Emb, ¿voy a devolver las tablas y nos vemos aquí?"

"Vale." Le dije. "¿Emb?"

"El acortado de Embry." Me dijo sacándome la lengua mientras se iba con una tabla bajo cada brazo haciendo un giro para dar unos pasos marcha atrás y volver a girarse para seguir corriendo hasta los chicos que nos habían prestado las tablas.

"Así que sí ¿no, Emb?" Me dijo Jacob con ironía.

"Y te has ofrecido a sacarla un poco al aire libre ¿eh, Emb?" Añadió Quil divertido. "Y a hacer surf, ni más ni menos…"

"Anda, callaros, asalta-cunas." Les dije bromeando pero molesto al ver cómo los chicos Yorki y Newton parecían estar pasándolo bien vestidos con sus trajes neopreno mientras Alex estaba totalmente expuesta ante ellos vestida con su bikini. "Se acabó, voy a enseñarles a esos tíos a…" Añadí entre dientes.

"Tú no vas a nada." Me dijo Quil sujetándome. "No hacen nada malo y se supone que ella solo es la médico."

"Sabes perfectamente que…" Le dije levantando un dedo.

Mierda, tenía razón. No podía negarle eso, ella apenas sabía que existía y era porque le había ido a hacer aquella consulta tonta sobre que estaba enamorado, por pedir un punto de vista más o menos científico o médico.

"¿Lo ves?" Me dijo Quil. "Hasta tú me das la razón."

"¿Estás enamorado de… ella?" Me dijo Jacob.

Claro, como era el que se había ido de la reserva no tenía ni idea; yo creo que los únicos que no sabían nada aún debían ser Leah y él, y porque ninguno de los dos vivía ahora en la reserva.

"¿Os importa?" Les dije medio susurrándo. "Puede oíros."

"¡Embry!" Me dijo Kim. "¡Pero si eso es genial!"

"No tan alto, Kim." Le pedí. "No es para nada genial."

"Kim, esto es…" Comenzó Jared. "La impronta no es algo tan genial como crees; a veces puede ser un poco agonía."

"Dímelo a mí, que me he ido a improntar de una niña de 3 años." Dijo Quil.

"O a mí, que me he ido a improntar de… bueno, de Nessy." Añadió Jacob y estoy seguro que lo lamentó al segundo de abrir la boca.

"Pero al menos la doctora es ya mayor de edad ¿no?" Dijo Kim. "Quiero decir… tiene la carrera, eso significa que tiene más de los 18 ¿no?"

Oh, no; ahora caía en la cuenta, si tenía una carrera eso significaba que tenía más de los 20, y yo aún tenía 18.

No, eso no era un problema, a no ser… ella era una mujer-lobo; ¿y si ellos no tenían la impronta? O lo que es peor ¿y si ella ya estaba improntada de alguien o yo no era su impronta o…?

"Emb, respira, te estás poniendo morado." Me dijo una voz suavemente.

Me di cuenta que había regresado y estaba secándose como podía con una toalla.

"Le he dejado la de Claire." Me dijo Quil.

"Sí, los chicos aquellos son realmente agradables, me ofrecieron una toalla." Afirmó ella.

"¿Y no la has cogido?" Le preguntó Jacob entonces.

"No, no suelo tener costumbre de hacer esas cosas…" Dijo ella entonces. "Gracias por la toalla, Quil."

Los ojos se le habían puesto de un brillante animal, era peligroso que siguiese allí.

"Alex, será mejor que nos vayamos ya." Le dije cogiéndole de la muñeca.

"¡Oye!" Me dijo. "¡Al menos espera que recoja mis cosas!"

Con un par de gestos le había recogido la mitad de sus pertenencias y se las mostré.

"¿Podemos irnos ya, antes de que te de un vacío aquí mismo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí…" Dijo con tono de cansancio. "¡Eh, déjame calzarme, animal!" Afirmó volviendo a soltarse.

"Creo que alguien debería tomar lecciones sobre cómo tratar a las damas." Me dijo Jared divertido.

"Una patada en todo el culo es lo que se va a llevar como no deje de meter prisas…" Le dijo ella suavemente y medio gruñendo.

"¡Oye!" Le dije yo. "¡Encima que me preocupo por ti!"

"¡Que vale, ya voy!" Me dijo tras calzarse e incorporándose de nuevo mientras me daba cuenta que la piel le brillaba de forma un poco inusual. "Lo siento… será mejor que me vaya a casa, aún estoy en recuperarme y no conviene que… ¡Ey, deja ya de hacer el idiota!" Me dijo intentando apartarme cuando me quité la camiseta y se la forcé por la cabeza para taparle al menos el torso.

"No te viene bien este frío." Le dije. "Ya verás, Kobu me va a matar por dejarte meterte en el agua."

"¿Me quieres dejar en paz?" Me dijo. "Eres un puñetero agobio, tío."

"Yo creo que también estaba bien como estaba." Afirmó Jacob.

"Niña, muérdele, porfa." Le dijo Alex tras un segundo de silencio y poniéndose la camiseta y estirando para cubrirse bien.

"¡Vale!" Dijo Nessy feliz para tirarse contra Jacob que metió un alarido y se puso a gritarle algo así como que parase o algo así.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos." Sentenció Alex sacudiendo la cabeza y poniéndose una mano en la frente. "Comienzo a marearme." Afirmó mientras veía que en la braga del bañador comenzaba a salirle un pequeño bulto.

Ahí ya sí que no admití quejas, la cogí en volandas para tapar el bulto antes de que se diese cuenta alguien más y ella se puso a intentar soltarse hasta que le puse la mano en el bulto y apreté, entonces hizo como que se mareaba y se quedó quieta.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Ya hemos llegado." Gritó Embry en casa cuando entramos.

"¡Jo, tío, ya era hora!" Me dijo Seth. "¡Pensábamos que había pasado algo y encima no podíamos salir porque llamaría la atención!"

"Por favor, dejar de gritar." Dije yo. "Solo nos hemos retrasado un poco."

"_¿Un poco?_" Me dijo Keechak tirándome de la cola que yo tenía entre las piernas cubierta con una sabana tendida de la casa de Sam y Emily que nos había pillado de paso.

"Ay, vale, se me fue la cabeza." Le dije soltándome y liberando mi preciosa cola negra de loba que me había salido en cuanto se ocultó el sol un poco y comenzó el crepúsculo y que Embry me había hecho notar cuando me cogió en brazos para ocultarla. "Lo siento ¿vale? Perdí la noción del tiempo..."

"_Te ha salido la cola, eso es más que perder la noción del tiempo._" Afirmó Keechak poniéndose un poco en plan padre. "_¿Y si te hubiese visto alguien?_"

"Pero no lo han hecho." Afirmé. "Aunque... bueno, me di cuenta cuando un chico con novia creo que fija me puso ojitos."

"Venga ya, Jacob no..." Dijo Embry.

"Jacob no, el otro." Afirmé.

"_No tendrías que haber salido_." Sentenció Keechak. "_Lo siento pero es cierto, y tú lo sabes_._No deberías haber salido con ese chico. Tendrías que haber esperado a Kobu, él es responsable y sabe cómo y cuando traerte de vuelta._"

"Eh, no te metas con Embry." Le dije yendo a desnudarme y cogerme la manta de nuevo para ir junto a la ventana. "Ha hecho lo que ha podido."

"_Pero no lo suficiente_." Afirmó Keechak. "_Debería_..."

"Debería nada, lo ha hecho bien." Le dije. "Y deja de ladrar antes de que me convierta y te arranque la paletilla de un mordisco." Afirmé sintiendo el influjo de la luna que comenzaba a asomar lentamente sobre mí.

Aquella luz... era una maldición, y a la vez era como un alivio al dolor que tenía dentro de mí.

Picor en el cuerpo, en todo el cuerpo, luego mis manos se encogieron hasta convertirse en unas patas almohadilladas, cerré los ojos para bañarme mejor de la luz blanquecina que emanaba de aquella bola en el cielo y sentí que mi mandíbula comenzaba a abultarse hacia el frente, mi último reflejo fue conseguir ponerme la manta por la cabeza también para intentar ocultar mi cara convirtiéndose ante los ojos de aquellos dos chicos. Keechak y Kobu estaban ya acostumbrados a verlo, pero para alguien ajeno a aquello... bueno, la impresión podía ser... brutal.

Pronto comencé a sentirlo, era el espíritu del lobo, aún era fuerte en mí, pero yo había ido recuperando el control, solo sería esta noche, solo una más...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: El perfecto predador.**

(Voz de... ¿a qué no lo adivináis?, jeje)

Me sentía de maravilla, el contacto de la hierba mojada bajo mis pies era increíblemente alucinante y refrescante. Podía sentir todo lo que me rodeaba con una perfección casi diabólica, podía oír hasta un gusano xilófago alimentándose a cosa de unos cuatro kilómetros al norte, no, eran el doble.

Esta noche estaba realmente poderosa, sí... poderosa.

Un momento, había algo; sí, había algo más hacia el noreste.

Apenas pasaba de un rumor de hojas al moverse algo extremadamente rápido entre ellas, sin embargo, no parecía ni la mitad de rápido que yo.

Sonriendo en mi fuero interno corrí hacia allí, podía olerles, eran varios, olían a algo que podía reconocer.

Entonces, cuando ya solo estaba a un kilómetro de alcanzarles, me di cuenta de algo, el viento parecía estar cambiando un poco, debía darme prisa.

Por suerte, una vez más la suerte estaba de mi parte, había llovido, y a juzgar por la tierra hacía menos de 3 horas; encontré un charco de lodo, era perfecto, me tiré al suelo y rodé sobre mí misma hasta estar cubierta de barro por completo, entonces me levanté y me miré.

Sí, ahora nadie podría coger mi rastro, estaba cubierta de barro que taparía mi olor incluso a una nariz tan perfeccionada como la mía.

Volví a incorporarme y solo por si acaso, di un pequeño rodeo para poder pillarles con el viento a mi favor, solo por si acaso.

Según estaba más cerca fui agachándome más hasta acabar tumbada sobre mi tripa y medio reptar hasta ellos. Se habían parado y podía oler un olor delicioso que parecía llamarme. Seguí arrastrándome con cuidado sobre mi tripa lo más pegada al suelo que me permitía mi tamaño.

Paré justo tras un tronco y sentí que habían percibido algo, así que me pegué al suelo tanto como pude y me quedé lo más quieta que pude.

"¿Has oído algo?" Preguntó una voz femenina.

"Me había parecido oír algo." Dijo otra voz masculina.

Podía olerles, eran dos, tenían un perro con ellos, sin embargo, me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Me había saltado encima, con un solo giro en el sitio acabé encima del perro y con un solo tirón me había quedado con su garganta entre mis mandíbulas callando su voz para siempre, sin embargo, eso no lo frenó, siguió forcejeando bajo mi peso.

Putos vampiros locos... seguro que se habían encariñado de aquel animal y le habían mordido también.

Me salió bien la jugada y acabé con el puñetero chucho hecho trozos por mis mandíbulas, pero ellos escaparon.

No, no lo iba a permitir; me incorporé con una tira del pellejo del perro de presa que se habían llevado aún colgando de mis colmillos sin darme cuenta.

Aquellos dos parecían saber cómo trabajar, me costó un poco poder rastrearlos, sin embargo, no me gustó ni un pelo lo que descubrí siguiéndoles.

Se estaban acercando a casa, a los terrenos de Forks y La Push; eso significaba que pronto estarían en terrenos que por algún motivo no me gustaba que estuviesen. Aceleré el paso hasta que mis pulmones me comenzaron a doler y les adelanté.

No, aquel par no eran tontos, tan pronto me sintieron frente a ellos cambiaron el rumbo y yo me volví a tirar contra ellos, sin embargo, volvieron a intentar tirar hacia aquella zona y de nuevo me vi obligada a hacer el mismo truco hasta conseguir volver a llevarlos hacia el noreste.

De nuevo, la suerte volvió a estar de mi lado y conseguí llevarles a un sitio que en el mapa llamaban Olympic National Park, o sea, Parque Nacional de Olympic. Estában en el bosque, el bosque era en terreno natural de los de mi especie y los otros lobos. Ellos solo podrían sentirme por el ruido que hiciese, en cambio a mí, cada árbol, cada animal por muy pequeño que fuese me informaba con precisión dónde estaban, podría llevármelos a donde me diese la gana.

Pronto le caí encima a uno de ellos, el macho; un gran ejemplar, fuerte, elegante, activo... la hembra se tiró contra mí.

Un dos contra mí nunca había sido un problema; de hecho, me gustaba el reto que suponía un puñado de atacantes contra mí.

Acabé arrancándole una pierna a la chica y parte del costado al hombre.

Su olor me era conocido en cierto modo, como si no fuese la primera vez que los oliese... Y había otra pareja más: dos machos más, eso me dejaba con un cuatro contra mí, eso era genial.

Sin embargo, pronto me di cuenta de que no iba a estar sola allí. Al olor de los nuevos, se unieron unos cuantos más; pronto los identifiqué: ocho chupasangres, cinco chuchos.

Venían separados; sí, los vampiros venían como en una especie de formación amplia cubriendo por pares un espacio bastante grande, los chuchos en cambio parecían venir más juntos, en formación abanico invertido, la conocía, era perfecta si tenían una manada y estabais coordinados; la de veces que había usado yo eso con mis hermanos, pero ahora estaba sola.

No me distraje más que cuando me sentí rodeada por completo, por chuchos y vampiros mientras yo derribaba a uno de los enemigos que aún me quedaban de pie y le arrancaba un trozo de costado y pecho antes de volverme a la nueva amenaza.

"Ostras, otra vez el mismo." Dijo un macho enorme de vampiro.

"Emmet, creo que no deberías atraer su atención." Dijo otro no tan grande y rubio por completo.

Les gruñí, y estaba dispuesta a tirarme contra ellos si movían un músculo cuando percibí que mis enemigos intentaban atacarme por la espalda y me volví a tirar contra ellos. Esta vez mientras él soltaba un alarido le arranqué los antebrazos que había puesto para intentar proteger su cabeza cuando le derribé de nuevo.

La sangre en mi boca era realmente como un éxtasis líquido, sin embargo, no tragué; no sangre de chupasangres, a saber si no me envenenaría con aquello.

Justo iba a darles el toque de gracia cuando sentí tres cosas volando por el aire hacia mí, a cámara lenta; yo siempre sentía las cosas a cámara lenta, lo que era perfecto porque me permitía apartarme antes de que me alcanzase.

"¿Dónde...?" Dijo el otro macho joven que había llegado.

Justo entonces fue cuando tras haber saltado contra un tronco en vertical, me impulsé y me catapulté contra ellos, me paró una hembra con un golpe al estrellarnos y entonces me tiró de golpe contra otra, a esta sí que la sentí y fui de cara con las mandíbulas abiertas por lo que me esquivó.

Un grave error por su parte, me dio opción a apoyarme en la tierra, ahora ya no tenían opción contra mí, por mucho que fuesen 4 machos de vampiro, 4 hembras de la misma especie y cinco machos de 'hombre-chucho'.

Me dispuse a atacar al macho de chupasangre más grande, entonces la hembra rubia recogió una rama y la interpuso entre nosotros mientras el macho rubio y el otro joven se tiraban contra mis lados.

Un solo movimiento y paré en el tronco para saltar y apartarme de los dos machos voladores y parar en otra rama donde me esperaba la hembra morena a la que conseguí evitar pero que se me pegó a la espalda.

Me la quité de encima tirándome contra el suelo de espaldas, me soltó y con un giro caí de pie alejándome del alcance de las otras hembras que habían saltado a por mí.

Los 'chuchos' por otro lado, parecían más bien un poco de refuerzo a aquel grupo de 'chupasangres'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jasper)

En la vida había visto algo parecido. Era un lobo, uno enorme; podríamos haber dicho que era un licántropo como los que habían llegado allí y ahora parecían estar haciéndonos de grupo de apoyo, evitando que aquel lobo gigante, como del mismo tamaño que el más grande de ellos, escapase.

Sin embargo, aunque atacásemos juntos Edward, Emmet y yo, aquel lobo siempre nos burlaba, y lo que era más, estaba consiguiendo hacernos daño.

Era realmente rápido, tanto como Edward, y hasta tan fuerte como Emmet que consiguió pillarle en el cuello cuando le atacamos todos a la vez con Rosalie, Bella y Carlisle y ella nos burló, Emmet pudo enganchársele a la espalda y duró allí como cinco segundos antes de que le remostase contra una piedra que estalló en miles de trocitos con el impacto y tuviese que soltarle.

"¡¿Dios, es que este no la casca o qué?!" Se quejó Emmet frotándose la espalda.

"¿Te ha hecho daño?" Le dije.

"¿Bromeas?" Me dijo. "Hemos roto la piedra, he sentido el golpe."

"¿Qué coño es esa cosa?" Dijo Rosalie.

"Ni idea, nunca había visto algo semejante." Afirmé. "Pero sea lo que sea... es realmente fuerte y rápido."

"¿Qué tipo de lobo es capaz de moverse tan rápido y con tanta agilidad?" Dijo Edward.

Aquello solo había sido un respiro, gracias a dios, Sam y Paul evitaron que nos alcanzase tirándose contra él y haciéndo que les esquivase con una 'patada' al hocico de Paul y un mordisco a Sam que se lo llevó en el hombro en vez de la garganta y haciéndo que se destransformase cuando por poco le arranca la parte de atrás del cuello y se quedase tirado en el suelo.

"Es..." Murmuró Edward. "¡Es una hembra...!"

"¿Una hembra?" Dijo Rosalie. "¡Venga ya, eso no puede ser una hembra!"

"Ni, Leah es tan grande..." Murmuró Sam como si le doliese horrores.

"Uley ¿estás bien?" Le dijo Carlisle. "Espera, déjame echarle un vistazo a eso..."

De pronto, acabó encima del resto de lobos gruñendo con el hocico a escasos milímetros de sus gargantas lista para darles el toque de gracia.

"Es... está asustada." Afirmé al sentirlo.

"Cree que somos enemigos." Afirmó Edward suavemente. "Se siente amenazada."

"Y con motivo." Dijo Rosalie tirándose a por la loba.

"¡Rose, no!" Le dijo Emmet tirándose a la pelea de nuevo para intentar protegerla y llevándose un mordisco en el costado que de inmediato manchó la camiseta de sangre mientras Emmet rodeaba a Rosalie con los brazos.

"¡Por favor!" Gritó de pronto una voz que conocíamos. "No les hagas nada..."

"Seth, no te metas." Le dijo Sam.

"Por favor... no les hagas nada..." Repitió Seth acercándose a la loba lentamente con los brazos ligeramente abiertos. "Son amigos... amigos..."

"Seth ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Le dijo Bella. "Aléjate de ella, es peligroso."

"No, no lo es." Afirmó Seth. "Está asustada... Jared, Paul, destransformaros, por favor."

"No." Les dijo Sam mientras la loba aún sujetaba a Emmet entre sus mandíbulas pero no parecía clavarlas más aunque sí gruñía. "Seth, es un lobo peligroso. Deja de jugar a los superhéroes y vuelve aquí."

"¡No es peligrosa!" Dijo Seth haciéndo que la loba gruñese con más fuerza. "Lo siento... por favor, suéltales..."

De nuevo parecía dudar, pero aunque no les soltó, al menos no apretó más su mordisco.

"Lo sé... no, ellos solo se defendían..." Dijo Seth.

"Seth, qué..." Dijo Bella.

"Están hablando." Afirmó Edward. "Es... esa loba, creo que es un licántropo."

"Los licántropos no somos tan poderosos, ni siquiera los alfa." Afirmó Sam.

"Jared, Paul, por favor, destrasformaros." Les pidió Seth.

Ellos dudaron un poco, pero al final se destransformaron sentados y tapando un poco su desnudez.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Dijeron sin perder de vista a la loba.

"Por favor..." Le dijo Seth. "Por favor, no son amenaza... suéltales..."

"Ellos me atacan." Dijo Edward como traduciendo lo de la loba. "Ellos intentan yo no... no coja malos."

"¿Estaba de caza?" Dije yo.

"¿Dónde están los malos?" Le preguntó Carlisle.

"Dice que ella no oye la voz de los chupasangres." Afirmó Edward mientras Seth parecía repetirle la pregunta.

Entonces ella tiró de Emmet desplazándoles a él y a Rosalie que se quejaron y señaló con el morro a un lateral.

"Recuerdo que olimos sangre cuando la encontramos." Afirmó Bella. "Olía raro."

"Tranquila, ahora ellos van a ir a buscarles." Le dijo Seth con un tono suave. "No van a hacerte nada, solo van a ver quienes eran..."

Tanto Edward como yo salimos corriendo a buscar lo que pudiese quedar de lo que ella llamaba 'malos'. Encontrar algo que pudiese permitirnos identificar nada nos llevó un poco, sin embargo, acabamos encontrando un trozo de cabeza suficientemente grande como para poder crear la cara de uno y recogimos algunos efectos personales del resto antes de volver.

"Solo hemos podido recoger esto." Dijo Edward mientras nos dabamos cuenta de que había dejado ir por fin a Emmet y Rosalie que estaban separados de ella y que ahora además de nosotros había un lobo color canela y uno pelirrojo, ambos de menos tamaño considerablemente que ella y ambos entre nuestro grupo y Seth que estaba a unos metros de ella mientras Jared y Paul estaban sentados en el suelo en el mismo sitio sin moverse pero con signos de que la loba se les había acercado.

"Conozco a ese trozo de cabeza." Afirmó Jared pálido pero serio. "Eran unos vampiros que molestaron a nuestra nueva médico."

"O sea, que eran malos." Dijo Bella mientras la loba parecía gruñirle a Seth que se le había acercado unos pasos más y estaba con la mano estirada hacia su hocico.

"Seth, aléjate de ella." Le dijo Edward para que el lobo canela le aullase algo mirándole y él sacudiese la cabeza. "Yo no lo veo como vosotros." De nuevo se repitió. "No, no lo creo."

"Ese lobo..." Dijo Alice. "Es una mujer..."

"¿Cómo dices?" Le dije yo.

"Es... es una mujer." Afirmó. "Lo acabo de ver... está... estaba sola, desnuda, está... en alguna ciudad, parece un al... un garaje, un amacén... no lo he visto muy claro."

"¿Vive en una cueva?" Dijo Emmet.

"¡¿Pero qué dices?!" Dijo Edward indignado mirando al lobo canela. "Tenéis que estar locos, no podemos dejar que..."

Fue un segundo, solo uno, en un segundo habían cambiado de posiciones y ambos lobos parecían estar en medio de ambos mientras Seth parecía por fin haber hecho contacto con la loba que levantó la cabeza para mirarnos y estrechar los ojos antes de aullar.

Seth asintió y se giró para hacerle de escudo con los otros lobos.

"No podemos dejar que hagáis nada." Afirmó uniéndose a los lobos antes de quitarse la ropa y quedarse en calzoncillos y comenzar a convertirse para destrozarlos al convertirse en lobo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de ??)

Había sido una persecución bastante dura, los chupasangre aquellos me habían ido persiguiendo, los machos al menos, salvo el que parecía más mayor; sin embargo, yo era más lista y rápida, y el bosque era mi medio natural, así que casi al amanecer les perdí en la frontera de Canadá y empredí el regreso a casa tras bañarme en lodo; no obstante, cada vez que me encontraba con un lodozal o charcos de barro volvía a rebozarme en aquella cosa y cubría mi olor.

Cuando noté que comenzaba a clarear fue cuando me puse ya seria y busqué algún lugar donde poder volver a ser yo.

Una ciudad me pareció lo mejor, y cuando me metí en un almacén siguiendo un camión que parecía robado fue mejor aún.

Un almacén, estaba sucio y parecía abandonando, a no ser por las montañas de cajas que había por allí.

Me escondí entre unos cajones y me quedé allí quieta a la espera.

"Arg... malditos amerrikanos." Dijo un hombre con un acento muy raro.

"Trrankilo, Ivvan." Dijo otro hombre. "Stan, dijo que este lugar erra segurro..."

"Eh, rusos, dejar las cosas y largo." Dijo un hombre ya americano. "¿May?"

"Eh, esto es una mierda." Dijo una voz de mujer. "Está todo lleno de mierda."

¡Bang!

"Malditas ratas..." Dijo la mujer.

"May, haz el favor de soltar la pipa, no es un juguete." Le dijo el hombre.

"Malditas mujeres." Dijo uno de los extranjeros. "Pistolas no serr juguetes..."

"Eh, ruso, dejar la carga y largo." Les dijo el hombre.

Les oí trabajar en el coche que había ido siguiendo y mientras amanecía, fueron descargando cajas del camión mientras yo iba destrasformándome.

"Bueno, esto ya estarr." Dijo uno de los extranjeros, rusos a juzgar por lo que habían dicho el hombre americano. "Ahorra darrnos el dinerro."

"Claro..." Dijo la chica.

¡Bang, bang!

"¿Quién os dijo que os pagaríamos?" Dijo la mujer mientras olía en el aire una traza muy fuerte de sangre y también aceite de lipiar armas de fuego.

"Estos rusos..." Dijo el hombre. "Encima que Stan nos los manda para librarnos de ellos ahora nos va a tocar cargar con los cuerpos."

"¿Te parece bien meternos en trocitos a la incineradora?" Dijo la mujer.

Aquellos dos eran peligrosos, y yo estaba en problemas, acababa de ser testigo indirecto de un asesinato.

Por desgracia, al acabar de destrasformarme, moví la cabeza y tiré una lata de encima de unas cajas e hice ruido.

"¿Quién hay ahí?" Dijo el hombre.

"Cuidado, Cam, tenemos visita." Dijo la chica mientras oía el cargador preparándose para disparar.

Genial, ahora no podría salir de allí como si nada. Con lo que odiaba tener que pelear con una cola peluda y negra saliéndome del culo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz Edward)

"Se nos ha escapado." Afirmé cuando volvimos a entrar en casa antes del amanecer.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Dijo Rosalie. "Tú podías leerle el pensamiento, y se supone que olía."

"Se ha rebozado en barro, varias veces." Le dijo Jasper. "Le perdimos el rastro cuando se metió en un río."

"¿Qué hay de intentar localizarle el rastro Alice?" Le pregunté.

"Eh, no le fuerces." Me dijo Jasper.

"¡Pufff, Jacob tío, haz el favor de lavarte!" Le gritó Emmet. "¿Se ha acabado la esencia que le ponía Bella para el olor?"

"Tenemos más licántropos aquí." Afirmó Alice. "Es imposible concentrarse, pero Carlisle está haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos."

Con cuidado fui al salón que era de donde venía la peste mayor.

"Carlisle, la hemos perdido." Le dije.

"Con ese tamaño no podrá ir muy lejos." Dijo Paul. "¡Ay!"

"Sería más fácil si dejases de moverte tanto." Afirmó Carlisle. "Ah, Edward, hemos conseguido cazar a los lobos que la defendieron. Se quedaron y se dejaron pillar, al chico lo cogieron Bella y Rosalie después."

"Os repito que tendríais que dejarme ir." Afirmó un chico en un rincón atado con Seth espalda contra espalda. "Tenemos que pillarla antes de que pueda pasar nada más..."

"¿Cómo es que tenéis a Seth atado también?" Les dije.

"No veas los mordiscos que pega, para ser el canijo del grupo." Afirmó Jacob mostrándome unas marcas de mordisco de lobo en el antebrazo.

"Tenemos que irnos." Dijo Seth. "Soltarnos."

"Igual deberíamos." Les dije. "Total, sea quien sea se perdió en la frontera con Canadá."

"¿En serio, Chak?" Dijo el chico.

"Edward." Me dijo Carlisle.

"Cuidado Keechak." Le dijo Seth suavemente. "Edward puede leer la mente."

"No te molestes." Me dijo Jacob con Nessy en las rodillas. "Ahora que sabe que tú también puedes oírle tampoco podrás entenderle."

"¿Acaso es un lobo de verdad?" Les dije.

"Nah, sospechamos que es uno de nuestra especie pero que lleva mucho sin destransformarse." Dijo Jared.

"Entonces debería ser capaz de leerle la mente." Afirmé intentándolo sin éxito y haciendo sonreír con ironía y divertido al chico que no era de la manada.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Le dije sospechando que sabía algo.

"Keechak tiene la habilidad de poder direccionar su mente hacia unos u otros." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía aún. "No te va a dejar mirarle la mente."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de ??)

"Gracias por las botas, mona." Le dije a la chica tras dejarla descalza, medio en bolas y fiambre con una bala en el corazón tras dispararle con la misma arma del tío al que había matado de un solo zarpazo volándole media cabeza. "Oh, mierda... no puedo ir por ahí con una camisa manchada de sangre y un agujero de bala en el pecho..."

De su ropa los pantalones no me habían cabido, y la camiseta me iba justa porque ella tenía medidas de mujer tipo y las mías era... de mujer pero 'a-tipo'. Así que ahora llevaba los pantalones de uno de los rusos y las botas de la chica.

Por suerte, yo era una mujer de recursos y con mucha, mucha suerte, desprecinté las cajas que parecían contener armas hasta encontrar una con ropa interior.

"Veamos..." Dije poniéndome una especie de sujetador de cuero que debía venderse en un sex-shop y poniéndome uno y luego otro y otro hasta que encontré uno negro que me quedaba bien. "Perfecto." Afirmé sonriendo y cogiéndome la chupa del tío para ponérmela.

Me iba ajustada, tenía suerte de tener la espalda y la altura de un tío debido a mi... 'enfermedad-maldición congénita'.

Cogí el cadáver del tío y lo llevé a rastras hasta el quemador.

"Bueno... pues ahora solo me queda encontrar un medio de trasporte..." Murmuré.

No podía volver a convertirme en un lobo, menos aún ahora que era pleno día y estaba en medio de una ciudad; así que cuando encontré la maldita 'incineradora' que habían mencionado esa pareja, tiré al hombre dentro y luego a uno de los rusos mientras dejaba al otro con la chica para intentar hacer como que había sido un tiroteo cruzado entre criminales o mafiosos o a saber qué.

Entonces sonreí al encontrar el escenario perfecto para tapar mi presencia allí y me subí al tejado. Una de las cosas buenas que tiene la 'maldición' que me calló hace poco encima es que mi agilidad, velocidad y fuerza se han visto claramente mejoradas hasta el punto de hacerme 'el perfecto predador'; así que desplazarme saltando de tejado en tejado no fue un problema, ni siquiera hacía ruido al caer porque me había descalzado y al caer era como si fuese una pluma. Y seguí corriendo así a una velocidad increíble hasta llegar a un punto abierto donde me senté en el borde del tejado y me senté para calzarme.

"Hum... así que Seattle..." Murmuré al darme cuenta que estaba sentada sobre el tejado del ayundamiento del mismo, justo entre las dos 'T'.

Sonreí poniéndome en pie de nuevo y caminando suavemente de un borde a otro hasta encontrar un callejón donde no pasaba nadie en ese momento, un salto y caí aterrizando suavemente en mis pies. De allí fui caminando un poco y causando que algunas personas se me quedasen mirando.

"Eh, preciosa." Me dijo un hombre con una moto demasiado cara para él. "¿Cuánto por 4 horas?"

¿Me estaba confundiendo con una prostituta? Le lancé una mirada dura pero no pareció darse cuenta.

"Vamos, di un precio." Afirmó.

"No soy de esas chicas." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "¿Y de qué tipo eres?"

Un solo golpe, con la cabeza y le había derribado con la patada giratoria lateral que le había metido.

"El tipo de chica que te mete una paliza y te roba la moto que tú habías robado." Le dije arrancando la matrícula y estampándosela en el pecho antes de darle caña al acelerador y salir por patas de allí.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Ladrona de motos.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Oh, señor..." Dijo Seth frotándose la espalda y muñecas y llegando con el resto de la manada a donde yo estaba echando unas manos con Billie atento al teléfono que pudiese sonar de un momento a otro con la voz de Alex. "Ahora me duele todo..."

"Te lo tienes merecido, por vendido y por defender..." Comenzó Paul.

"¡Pero bueno!" Gritó Billie viéndoles llegar juntos por el camino. "¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!"

"Pregúntaselo al niñato este y al médico del demonio." Afirmó Paul.

"Paul, ya vale." Dijo Sam. "Lo siento Billie ha habido... problemas esta noche."

"Lo sé." Afirmó Billie. "Charlie me ha avisado de que al parecer alguien ha localizado huellas enormes en el parque Olympic."

"Seth." Le llamé preocupado. "¿La habéis visto?"

"Era una loba, tan grande como Sam si no más grande, negra como el carbón y con los ojos ambarinos." Me dijo.

Sí, era ella, no había duda.

"Se escapó y los Cullen la persiguieron aunque nosotros intentamos que no lo hicieran, pero las mujeres Cullen nos retuvieron." Afirmó Seth.

"Sí, y estos tampoco han ayudado mucho." Afirmó Kobu frotándose las muñecas con fuerza lo que me hizo reparar en que parecían tener marcas.

"¿Ha habido heridos?" Preguntó Billie preocupado.

"No, solo unos vampiros." Dijo Sam. "Jared afirma que eran unos de los que iban siguiendo a nuestra médico."

O sea, que no había hecho víctimas, solo se había defendido...

"¿No ha habido ninguna víctima?" Pregunté yo.

"No, de hecho había cogido a Emmet y su novia Rosalie y la convencí para que les soltase." Afirmó Seth. "Es... odia a los vampiros, pero... les soltó, sin daño apenas."

De pronto, se me iluminó la mirada, si no había hecho víctimas, si se había controlado con el resto... entonces es que seguía siendo ella, incluso en su locura.

"No te alegres tan pronto." Afirmó Seth. "La perdimos."

"¿Acaso perseguíais esa presa por vuestra cuenta?" Nos dijo Sam molesto.

"_Ahora sí que os la habéis cargado_." Afirmó Keechak sentándose en el porche. "_Hasta el viejo ese desconfía de vosotros tres_."

"Cierra la boca, chucho." Le espeté yo.

"¿A quién le llamas chucho?" Me dijo Paul que al parecer había estado diciendo algo mientras Keechak nos hablaba a nosotros.

"A él." Le dije señalándole. "Es un puñetero incordio. ¡Eh, eh, ni se te ocurra!" Le dije cuando vino a morderme.

"Es tu culpa, por meterte con él." Me dijo Kobu mientras el perro me enganchaba por la pata del pantalón y sacudía la cabeza peleando mientras yo intentaba soltarme.

"¡Eh!" Gritó Billie entonces. "¡Dejar de convertir mi porche en un maldito circo! A ver, que alguien me lo explique. Vosotros tres, jovencitos, sé que sabéis algo así que ya estáis hablando."

"Yo lo hago." Dijo Kobu levantando la mano. "Lo siento chicos, pero es hora de que lo digamos claramente."

"¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!" Le dije tan asombrado o más que Seth.

¡Él era su amigo también, no podía estar diciendo en serio que después de ocultarnos el secreto a todos e incluso cuando lo habíamos descubierto Seth y yo ahora iba a decírselo a todos!

"Lo siento, pero no podemos seguir ocultándolo más tiempo." Afirmó levantando una mano.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"No puede ser cierto." Afirmó Paul sin acabar de creérselo. "Menuda putada, tío..."

"¿Y tanta fijación tiene esa loca por ti?" Le dijo Jared. "Quiero decir... ¿no sería mejor...?"

"Está mintiendo." Afirmé yo. "No me creo que esa loba sea una acosadora suya."

"Te lo juro." Dijo Kobu. "Es una chica que se improntó de mí, no veas lo que es que me ande persiguiendo. Por eso vine aquí, para esconderme de ella."

"¿Entonces por qué no la matas?" Le dije como si fuese obvio. "Por muy fuerte que sea si está imprentada de ti podrías acercarte fácilmente y matarla antes de que le dé por matar a más."

"Es mi hermana." Me dijo mientras le veía temblar de rabia. "Y yo no soy como los chupasangres; no voy por ahí matando a cualquiera que se me cruza en el camino."

"Eres un licántropo." Afirmé. "Uno bastante grande de hecho, podrías atacarle sin problemas."

"Kobu, cálmate." Le dijo Seth cogiéndole del brazo para que Kobu se soltase al momento y levantase las manos.

"Estoy bien." Afirmó para mirarme con rabia y de pronto se calló con una cara de estar confuso y vimos al perro levantarse mirando al camino y luego al mismo Kobu girando la cabeza para mirar al mismo sitio.

"¿Qué, ocurre algo?" Dijo Jared.

"Creo que Chak tiene razón." Afirmó Embry.

"Claro que tiene razón, vuestro oído no llega a la agudeza del nuestro." Le dijo Kobu.

Entonces lo oí también yo y sospecho que también el resto de nosotros salvo Billie.

No hizo falta que lo dijese, Paul y Jared se levantaron y fueron a moverse pero el lobo se les cruzó en el camino.

"_Dejarle en paz_." Afirmó una voz en nuestras mentes.

"¿Quién co...?" Dijo Jared.

"Yo me encargo." Dijo Kobu.

"De eso nada." Afirmó Embry. "Me toca a mí."

"Huele a sangre." Afirmó Kobu. "¿Crees que podrás tú solito?"

"Seguro que sí." Afirmo Embry. "Pufff, menudo pufo."

Iba a salir ya Embry del porche cuando el rugido del motor se hizo más fuerte y vimos la polvareda.

"¿Eh, quieres pararla en serio?" Le dijo Kobu divertido. "Pues ya sabes, salte al camino y ponte en medio."

"¿Estás de coña?" Dijo Embry. "¡Si viene a toda mecha!"

"No, lo más probable es que no te vea y te pase por encima, pero entonces para a ver qué ha pillado." Afirmó Kobu divertido. "Que no tonto, que es broma. Va, sal fuera que te vea y pare."

"¿Seguro que no me atropellará?" Le dijo Embry tragando sonoramente.

"¿Sales o salgo yo?" Le dijo Kobu divertido.

"Hay que ser tonto." Dijo Paul cuando Embry salió de dos zancadas al medio del camino.

"Embry, quita de ahí que te van a..." Dije antes de que se llenase todo de polvo y oyésemos un derrape.

"Embry..." Oímos a la médico Alex diciéndole como quejándose y suspirando. "¿Te importaría no tentar mis habilidades?"

"¡¿Estás herida?!" Le dijo Seth saltando a ella cuando se disipó la polvareda y la vimos sentada en una moto de bastante cilindrada.

"Eh, eh, tranquilos." Dijo ella levantando los brazos. "Estoy perfectamente."

"Apestas a sangre." Le dije yendo hacia ella. "¿Y esa moto?"

"Gratis." Me dijo sonriendo con ironía.

"¿Otra vez has vuelto a robar un vehículo?" Le dijo Kobu acercándose también. "Y no me digas esa ropa es también..."

"Quien roba a un ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón." Dijo. "Así que esto hacen ya..."

"Una eternidad." Le dijo Kobu estirando la mano. "Trae aquí las llaves."

"Eh, mira la matrícula." Le dijo ella. "¿La ves?. ¿No? Entonces es mía."

"Eh, mis normas no hacían referencia a vehículos." Le dijo él.

"Pero mírate..." Le dijo Embry mientras ella estaba recostada contra el manillar de la moto con los pies en el suelo. "¿Y esa sangre?"

"Un tío insistió en meterse una torta contra un árbol, y como soy buena persona, le atendí antes de que llegase la policía." Afirmó ella estirándose como si tuviese sueño atrasado. "Además, una pareja me intentó matar y luego me hizo esta generosa donación. La pena es que a mí la ropa de mujer normalmente no me entra... ya sabes, mi tamaño."

"O sea, que has robado todo esto." Le dije sin acabar de creérmelo.

"No... Han sido generosas ofrendas de una gente muy mala que ha pagado mi silencio, generosamente." Afirmó divertida. "Salvo la ropa, esta la he ganado en una pelea."

"¿Quiénes?" Le dijo Kobu.

"Una pareja que mató a unos rusos." Afirmó ella. "Lo hubiese dejado correr con una llamadita a la bofia pero... me pillaron recién amanecida donde no debía."

Ahí le sacudió un golpe en toda la nuca que ella se frotó el golpe quejándose.

"Parecen pareja." Dijo Jared. "Pobre Embry..."

"Creo que la cosa está algo peor." Les dije dándome cuenta que la chica acababa de saltar de la moto y se había saltado contra Kobu y estaban los dos en pelearse antes de que Seth la agarrase por atrás para separarles.

"Eh, señorita, ya vale de pegarse con el... médico." Le dijo Jared antes de dar un paso atrás achantado. "Ostras..."

"Vale, vale." Dijo ella levantando los brazos para soltarse de Seth y Embry. "Lo dejo correr. Soltarme."

"¿Segura?" Le dijo Embry.

"Que sí, sobón." Le dijo ella. "Soltarme ya, a ver si dejo la moto en el granero."

"Ni se te ocurra juntarla a la mía, no sea que se entere la pasma y vengan a buscarla y me quiten la mía también." Le dio Kobu.

"A que no te la arreglo..." Le dijo ella.

"¿Te importa si te acompaño?" Le dijo Seth saltándole al puesto de paquete en la moto con una sonrisa.

"Pues si te lleva a ti a mí también." Dijo Embry intentando empujarle y sentándose delante de Seth.

"Abajo los dos." Les dijo Alex. "Esto es una biplaza."

"Porfa... que nos apretamos un poco." Dijo Embry.

"Anda que... sois unos pillos, como sabéis que no puedo negaros nada con esa sonrisa bien que os aprovecháis de mí." Dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza. "Con cuidado que aún hemos de volcar." Añadió arrancando la moto. "Ahora vuelvo."

"Yo que tú me quedaba en casa, tranquilita." Le dijo Kobu.

"¿Y perderme este día tan bueno?" Dijo ella. "Ni lo sueñes, tengo que irme a la playa."

"Vete a la cama, que ya tendrás tiempo de playa cuando vayas a la graduación de tus hermanos." Le dijo Kobu.

"¿Graduación de sus hermanos?" Le dije yo confuso.

"Es que la dama tiene 4 hermanos más." Me dijo Billie. "Uno más mayor, dos gemelos más pequeños y uno más joven aún."

"Se gradúan los gemelos." Afirmó Kobu. "Y creo que, conociéndola como la conozco, ya os habrá avisado de que va a faltar unos 10 días."

"Sí." Dije. "Dentro de un mes o así."

"Exacto." Me dijo. "¿No os dijo por qué?"

"No, solo que se graduaban sus hermanos y se iba a coger vacaciones esos días, así que íbamos a tener que pasar esos días yendo al hospital para urgencias porque iba a dejar todas las consultas hechas para entonces y después continuaba. " Afirmó Jared. "¿Qué? Algún día he ido a ayudarle un poco."

"Vale, vale." Le dijimos nosotros.

"Igual podría traerse aquí a sus hermanos." Le dije yo. "A no ser que sean..."

"Tranquilo, no son fríos." Me dijo Kobu.

"_Tampoco rostros pálidos_." Afirmó la voz mental del perro como con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Así que vas a faltar 15 días dentro de un mes." Le dije yo.

"¡¿Desde cuando tienes hermanos?!" Le dijo Embry aparentando estar enfadado pero en broma.

"Pues básicamente desde que nacieron." Dijo ella. "Yo soy la segunda mayor; y luego Qualetaqa que es mayor que yo."

"Vaya..." Dijimos.

"Es genial tener hermanos." Le dije.

"De eso nada, lo mejor es no tenerlos." Le dijo Embry. "Mírame a mí, toda la casa para mí."

"Ya, pero los hermanos siempre es mejor." Le dijo Alex mientras ponía un trapo sobre la moto. "Si no hubiese tenido hermanos no sé qué hubiese pasado conmigo. Francamente, no quiero ni pensarlo."

"Entonces... vas a ir a verlos ¿no?" Le pregunté un poco triste de que tuviese que alejarse.

"Sí, se gradúan así que quiero estar con ellos." Afirmó ella. "Ya sabéis, organizarles una fiesta enorme de graduación, celebrar que después de verano irán a la universidad... esas cosas."

"Ah, o sea, que van a ir a la universidad." Dijo Embry. "Que empellones."

"Si les conocieses seguro que no decías lo mismo." Le dijo ella divertida. "En serio, son... dios, son unos chavales geniales. Son la alegría de la huerta. Qualetaqa y yo tuvimos problemas por lo movidos que son..."

"Suenan a divertidos." Afirmó Embry mientras salíamos de allí.

"Son los reyes de la fiesta." Sentenció ella divertida. "Y por eso nos han traído problemas con los otros lobos de la reserva."

"Que lástima, me gustaría conocerles." Dije yo. "Suenan bien."

"Hombre, la casa no es muy grande pero... igual podríais venir." Les dije. "Cuantos más mejor, y me temo que en lo de la fiesta vamos a tener... problemas de asistencia."

Ir, a una fiesta donde no conocíamos a nadie.

"Bueno, por mí bien." Se adelantó Embry. "Total, no tengo que dar cuentas a nadie..."

"Yo podría preguntarle a mi madre." Le dije yo. "Lo que pasa es que con lo de mi hermana pues..."

"No pasa nada." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "En serio, ya me las arreglaré para poder conseguir más invitados."

"No, no." Le dije yo. "Cuenta conmigo, es solo que... voy a intentar convencer a mi madre ¿vale?"

"Estoy segura que a los gemelos les encantará conoceros." Nos dijo sonriendo feliz.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Carlisle." Me llamó Jacob desde el pasillo.

"Pasa Jacob, estoy aquí." Le dije en voz alta para que me oyera.

Estaba encerrado en el cuarto donde tenía mi estudio y por tanto, supongo que el resto igual me andaban buscando.

"¿Molesto?" Me dijo.

"No, tranquilo." Contesté. "Solo estaba satisfaciendo mi curiosidad personal. Dime ¿necesitabas algo?"

"No, es solo que... Bella dijo algo de irse hacia el norte." Le dije. "A Delhavi o algo así, para protegerse y proteger a Nessy."

"Ah, sí." Le dije. "Sí, Bella cree que es peligroso para Nessy estar cerca, y a la vista de lo que les hizo a Rosalie y Emmet, creo que tiene razones para recelar. Sin embargo... no creo que fuese su intención atacarnos."

"Por lo que he visto en los costados de Emmet y las heridas del resto diría que sí que era su intención atacaros." Me dijo.

"No, Edward dijo que estaba asustada." Afirmé volviendo a mirar la muestra número 3 que era un poco de babas que había recogido de una de las heridas. "Y era evidente que tenía algo de lobo; mi teoría es que se sintió amenazada por nosotros que comenzamos el ataque y solo se defendió."

"Jasper dijo que era algo... fuera de lo común." Me dijo.

"Y no se equivocaba." Le dije. "Tuve suerte y pude recoger algunas pruebas de las heridas de tu gente y de las de mi familia. Y créeme si te digo que nos encontramos ante algo realmente... descatalogado."

"¿Descatalogado?" Me dijo. "¿Como un modelo de algo?"

"Descatalogado, que no está en los registros." Le dije. "Una nueva especie."

Con eso ya había sido más que suficiente, tenía a mi familia casi al completo allí, al menos a Jasper y Edward.

"¿Cómo que una nueva especie?" Dijo Edward. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"Echa un ojo a esa muestra de sangre." Le dije poniéndosela en el microscopio. "Mírala un momento y mira el dibujo que tomé hace tan solo un momento."

"A ver..." Dijo mirando y al momento mirando al otro dibujo. "Pero esto no puede ser... es imposible."

"¿Qué ocurre?" Le preguntó Jasper.

"Y si miras la muestra 3.b estoy seguro que encontrarás algo raro también." Le dije.

En efecto, incluso Edward se había quedado atónito y sin palabras al ver aquello.

"Veréis supongo que ya sabréis que los humanos tienen 23 pares de cromosomas, los licántropos como Jacob tienen 24 y por último, los vampiros como nosotros tenemos 25."

"Eso ya me lo dijiste." Afirmó Jacob. "¿Qué pasa con esto, esa cosa tiene 24 como Nessy o nostros?"

"No." Negamos Edward y yo a la vez.

"Veréis, hasta ahora no había visto nada con más de 25 pares de cromosomas." Afirmé yo. "Lo más que he encontrado ha sido un vampiro con 25 pares y un cromosoma extra."

"No te enrolles." Me dijo Jacob. "¿Cuántos tenía esa cosa?"

"Tiene 28." Dijo Edward con los ojos como platos.

"La única forma de vida que tiene un número de cromosomas equiparable sería un ornitorrinco, y tiene 26 pares de cromosomas." Les dije.

"¿Estás diciendo que existe una forma de vida aún superior genéticamente a un vampiro?" Me dijo Jasper.

"No solo superior." Les dijo Edward. "Estamos hablando de una forma de vida con 3 pares de cromosomas más que un vampiro."

"Y por lo que he podido ver... tiene los 2 pares extra de un vampiro, más el par extra de los licántropos y otro par que no consigo ver qué es." Les dije.

"Pero... no es posible." Dijo Jacob. "¿Qué cosa puede ser superior a un vampiro o un licántropo?"

"No lo sé." Afirmé. "Pero sea lo que sea, tenemos la prueba en la criatura del otro día."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Está bien." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Si son solo dos supongo que podrían meterse en el cuarto de invitados."

"Ah ¿pero que ahora tenemos cuarto de invitados?" Le dije.

"Tus queridos hermanos se empeñaron en reformar el altillo y se han hecho un par de cuartos propios."

"¿Y dónde han metido todas las cosas del altillo?" Le pregunté.

"Lo han reunido y las han metido en lo que ha sobrado de sus habitaciones." Afirmó. "Así que... tus amigos se pueden quedar en el cuarto de invitados que es el cuarto antiguo de los gemelos." Me dijo. "Al menos ahora seremos 15 personas para la fiesta."

"Bueno... seguro que enseguida conseguimos a más gente..." Les dije.

"Me parece que no sabes cómo están las cosas por aquí..." Me dijo suspirando. "Y encima la chica aquella del pueblo de Ford Dick me abandonó porque dijo que no tenía futuro en nuestro pueblo..."

"Hombre, es que siendo universitaria en la reserva poco tenía." Le dije. "Además, no te preocupes, seguro que encuentras a otra."

"A ti nunca te ha caído bien ¿eh?" Me dijo medio divertido.

"No, si esta me caía bien." Le dije sonriendo. "Es una pena, pero oye, algo tendré que decirte para animarte ¿no? Además, a elegir entre esa chica y mi hermano mayor creo que está muy claro lo que elijo ¿no?"

"Sí, pero por favor, no la tomes con ella que nos conocemos." Me dijo.

"¿Estás de broma?" Le dije a punto de reírme. "Esa chica me caía bien y todo. Nah, a esa si quieres le haces tú algo, yo no me meto en eso."

"Bueno, y qué tal te ha ido." Me dijo. "Fue..."

"Ha venido mi amigo Kobu, Denah sigue convaleciente." Afirmé yo. "Y bueno, no me puedo quejar, al menos hace bien su trabajo cara al público."

"Te has vuelto a escapar ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Es que el muy capullo se olvidó mis cosas y le he roto como que una docena de bozales y como 3 cadenas." Le tuve que reconocer. "En fin, que creo que es un poco... cortito."

"¿No me digas, y lo has descubierto tú sola?" Me dijo con ironía. "En serio, tráetelo, que nosotros nos lo cargamos por ti."

"No, si lo peor es que esta mañana he acabado amaneciendo a miles de kilómetros de casa, y como tengo la suerte en el culo pues me he ido a refugiar para destransformame en un almacén ilegal y me han pillado así que como he sido testigo de un asesinato doble luego he tenido que acabar yo la tarea y matar a los asesinos, les he mangado algo de ropa para vestirme y luego a un hijo de p++a la moto para poder llegar a esta reserva."

Oí risas y luego a Qualetaqa riñendo a alguien.

"Independientemente de lo que estos dos digan, sabes que eso es un problema." Me dijo.

"Ya, pero al menos hice algo bueno, libré al mundo de 4 mafiosos." Afirmé sonriendo ampliamente. "En fin... va a ser que os voy a ir dejando, Qualetaqa tienes que ir a trabajar y vosotros dos, enanos, al instituto, que aún no habéis acabado las clases."

"A las órdenes, 'mami'." Me dijeron bromeando.

"Bueno, que tú traete a esos dos y así al menos hacen bulto." Me dijo. "Y ya veremos qué hacemos con lo de la fiesta."

"Tranquilo, que dentro de unas 3 semanas me voy para allí." Le dije divertida.

"Eh, nada de acciones skin que luego les das ideas a los enanos." Me dijo. "Y te dejo ya que estos están otra vez en plan absentismo. ¡Eh, moviendo el culo a clase pero ya!" Oí que gritaba antes de colgarme.

Sonreí ampliamente. Nada había cambiado, para nada.

Qualetaqa seguía siendo un 'padre' para el resto, serio, autoritario... y luego estaban los gemelos que seguían siendo los cachondos mentales un poco anárquicos salvo cuando nos tocaba trabajar. Supongo que el canijo, Joe, seguía como siempre, el peque de la familia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Mami..." Le dije cuando le conté que me iba a ir de vacaciones con la médico a su pueblo. "Que van a ser solo quince días... además, tú vas a estar aquí muy ocupada con los otros ancianos y luego Charlie va a venir a veros y tú vas a ir a cocinarle lo de la semana así que..."

"¿Y qué pintas tú allí?" Me dijo mi madre mientras cocinaba la cena. "Además, que no hijo, que no me parece bien; con la médico..."

"Mamá, se llama Alex, y como le siguen persiguiendo y ha estado mal últimamente pues nos ha pedido a Embry y a mí que la acompañemos."

"Que no hijo, que aún así." Me dijo tras dudar un poco. "Que sigue sin parecerme bien que te vayas a ir de vacaciones con la..."

"Con Alex, y con Embry." Afirmé. "Venga... qué te cuesta... además, vamos a hacerle un favor, nos vamos a poner morenos en las playas y encima vamos a ayudarle porque va a celebrar la graduación de su familia y le van a faltar gente."

"No sé…" Me dijo. "Es que… dejarte ir con una mujer a la que hace poco que conoces…"

"Mamá, es amiga." Le dije. "Sigo sin ver por qué te resistes tanto, a Leah no le dices nada por no vivir aquí…" Añadí.

Vale, no debería haber hecho aquello, recordarle lo de mi hermana era meter el dedo en la llaga, pero el que no me dejase hacer lo que quisiera era también algo que, ahora al menos, me estaba crispando un poco los nervios.

Al final, acabé encerrándome en mi cuarto con un portazo; si hubiese estado Leah, al menos hubiese podido alegrarme un poco peleándose conmigo, pero ahora ni eso.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: Silver River, lugar de conflictos.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Señorita Hó'nehe." Me llamó Billie mientras seguía cargando unas bolsas más en la parte trasera de la Volkswagen Kombi de los 60's que le había dejado a un compañero de universidad que había ido de vacaciones por Norte América y que me la llevó hasta Forks mismo donde la había recogido ese mismo amanecer tras una carrerita hasta allí a cuatro patas y tentando un poco mi auto-control. "Vaya, que… ¿es su coche?"

"Sí." Le dije. "Bueno, algo así. Es que viajo mucho, y esto es una joya que heredamos y como nadie más la quería pues yo la tuneé un poco y la dejé que ni los coches actuales."

"No, si esto debe ser casi tan viejo como yo." Dijo dándole unas palmaditas al costado con una sonrisa. "¿De vacaciones?"

"Voy dos semanas a Silver River." Le dije sonriendo. "A tomar el sol, descansar y sobre todo… a la graduación de los gemelos."

"Hombre, no los conozco pero… ten, esto es para ellos." Me dijo dándome un par de cajitas. "Eh, no vale abrirlas ¿eh? Que son para tus hermanos." Afirmó divertido y bromeando.

"Descuida, seguro que sea lo que sea les gusta." Le dije sonriéndole ampliamente y quitándome las gafas de sol de los ojos para colgármelas del escote tras cerrar la tapa del motor. "Y prometo traeros algún regalito a mis pacientes favoritos."

"Zalamera…" Me dijo bromeando.

"Bueno, bueno, que os voy a echar de menos, no te creas." Afirmé sonriendo divertida mientras veía acercarse por el camino a uno de los pasajeros. "Disculpa un segundo. ¡Pero bueno, que no nos vamos al congo!"

"¡Lo siento, las madres ya sabes!" Me gritó Seth mientras venía con una maleta por el camino.

"Y eso que les dije que se trajesen un par de cosas más algo que les sirviese para la fiesta de graduación." Le dije a Billie sonriendo divertida al ver a Seth trastabillando con la maleta mientras Keechak salía del porche donde había estado tumbado todo el rato y se me acercaba. "Anda que… si no vas a necesitar casi nada de lo que te hayas podido traer…"

"Mi madre se empeñó en meterme un montón de ropa." Me dijo cogiéndola en brazos y mirándo. "¿Dónde va la maleta?"

"Adentro." Le dije señalando a la puerta abierta. "Mira a ver si puedes meterla debajo de algún asiento."

"¡Wala, qué pasada de cacharro!" Se puso a gritar cuando entró.

"Otro que se pensaba que yo viajaba en una cafetera." Afirmé divertida.

"¿Qué hay dentro pues?" Me dijo Billie.

"Nah, amueblé el interior para que haya asientos y luego por la noche los sofás de la parte trasera se convierten en cama, es una 'cama redonda'… pero bueno." Le dije. "Oh, y además, tengo una pequeña neverita para llevarnos algo de beber y las provisiones de reserva y…"

"_Madre cabreada a las 10 en punto_." Me informó Keechak sentado a mi lado.

"Señorita." Me dijo la señora Clearwater llevando con lo que parecía una bolsa de lona de la compra en la mano. "Que despiste de hijo…"

"¡Mamá…!" Se quejó él asomándose por una ventanilla abochornado puesto que había llegado el último integrante de la marcha.

"Ni mamá ni nada, es un viaje largo, vais a necesitar comida." Le dijo la madre levantando la bolsa para dársela y que él se negase.

"Muchas gracias, pero tampoco hacía falta." Le dije yo cogiéndola. "Pararemos cada 8 horas para descansar un poco y luego por la noche para poder dormir."

"Pues con esto ya no tenéis que gastaros dinero para comer." Afirmó ella mirándome de arriba a abajo.

"Oh, es que en California hace un calor que te mueres." Le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa. "Además, yo conduzco y me voy a pasar horas pegada al asiento; es mejor ir preparado."

"¿Lo ves mamá?" Le dijo Seth. "Te dije que no iba a necesitar toda esa ropa."

"Es mejor estar preparado." Le dijimos los dos adultos y yo a la vez haciéndome reír.

"Me siento afortunado." Afirmó Embry. "Yo solo me he traído una mochila de viaje con un poco de ropa, dinero y la identificación."

"Bolsas innecesarias bajo los asientos." Le dije yo.

"Ok, jefa." Me dijo bromeando para subir y tener la misma reacción que Seth. "¡Ahí va, qué pasada de cacharro!"

"Es que la chica la equipó para poder vivir dentro mientras estaban en ruta." Le dijo Billie a Sue.

"Pero si se va a quedar más tranquila puede subir y echar un ojo." Le dije.

"Ah, no." Se negó Seth corriendo a la puerta antes de que su madre pudiese hacer nada ni reaccionar. "¡De eso nada!"

"Seth, deja de hacer el tonto y deja a tu madre subir si quiere." Le dije. "Si no obedeces a la capitana te quedas en tierra, te lo digo desde ya."

"Uhhh… que dura." Dijo Billie divertido. "Di que sí, ponte en tu lugar."

"Me quedo más tranquila sabiendo que al menos tienes dos dedos de frente." Me dijo Sue.

"Claro que sí." Le dije. "No sería médico si fuese una irresponsable ¿no? De todas formas, les pienso hacer llamar a casa al menos una vez cada dos días; y tranquilos, en la reserva tenemos tarifa plana, a veces la cobertura deja un poco que desear pero… ahora en la temporada seca diría que no habrá problemas a no ser que sople el Santa Ana y en esta época no ha empezado aún a soplar."

"Un país de mucho sol, sequía y viento, California ¿no?" Me dijo Billie.

"Lo ha definido a la perfección." Le dije. "Solo falta playas y surf y ya perfecto del todo." Añadí haciéndoles reír tranquilos.

"Bueno, venga, si tanto camino es, cuanto antes salgáis antes llegáis." Me dijo la señora Clearwater.

"Eso, Alex." Me dijo Embry. "Que ya tengo ganas de ir."

"Ya va, impaciente." Le dije divertida. "Bueno… cuidarme bien de la casa ¿eh Billie?"

"Descuida, si entra alguien le perseguiré y le atropellaré con mi silla." Afirmó palmeándola suavemente.

La verdad es que acabé despidiéndome de ambos con un abrazo, y eso que aún era temprano por la mañana, pero al final nos dejaron salir y con cuidado me metí en el camino principal que llevaba casi hasta el centro y luego a la salida a la carretera y de allí todo recto hasta California; un camino largo la verdad.

"Dios…" Lloriqueó Seth. "Que bochorno…"

"Venga ya, tío." Le dijo Embry. "¿Mami no te dejaba venir?"

"No te pases, Emb." Le dije yo sonriendo y conduciendo hacia el centro de la reserva con cuidado y despacito. "Eso es una madre y el resto tonterías. Es normal que se preocupe por él, os vais con una mujer que hace poco que conocen. Y esperar que hay más." Afirmé viendo a Jared con Quil cruzando el camino y haciéndome parar por lo que se nos quedaron mirando y saqué la mano para saludarles.

"¿Y ese pedazo chatarra?" Me dijo Jared.

"Eh, chaval, no te metas con mi 'bebé' que te meto." Le dije con ironía. "Con lo cómodo que es y lo bien que tira y…"

"Y lo viejo que es." Me dijo Quil sonriendo. "¿Qué tira, a tracción de deportiva?"

"Ja, ja, muy graciosos." Les dije.

"No, ahora en serio. Que tengas un buen viaje." Me dijo Jared. "Quince días ¿no?"

"Dos semanas." Afirmé. "Os diría que vinieseis pero… la casa está ya hasta los topes, al próximo que vaya le toca dormir en el suelo."

"Eh ¿y esos dos?" Me dijo Quil haciéndome reparar que tanto Embry como Seth estaban asomados por las ventanillas.

"Me los llevo secuestrados." Les dije bromeando.

"Mira que lista." Me dijo Jared. "Pues que sepas que te damos como 20 kilómetros de ventaja, luego Sam se pondrá furioso y nos obligará a llamar a la policía."

"Ahora en serio, bromas aparte… me pidieron que les llevase." Afirmé suavemente. "Y ya puestos, como no conocen a nadie más en Silver River pues les he ofrecido un cuarto con derecho a comida caliente y eso."

"Jo, que suerte." Dijo Quil. "Ellos se van a California y nosotros aquí, comiéndonos los mocos."

"Pobre de ti." Me dijo Jared mientras los otros tres se ponían a ladrar un poco por las ventanillas. "Te ha tocado el gordo."

"Bah, si se portan mal los dejo tirados en una cuneta, seguro que después de un día y el susto de verse solos se piensan mejor lo de tocar las narices."

"Si te molestan mucho les facturas en algún autobús, nos avisas y les recogemos." Me dijo. "Eso sí, les iba a caer una…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¿Podemos poner música?" Le preguntamos a Alex después de habernos podido librar de toda la gente de la reserva que parecía dispuesta a retrasarnos y querer entretenernos lo que me pareció una eternidad, y una hora en la Volswagen esa.

"Está bien." Nos dijo. "A ver qué CDs tenemos… ah, este es nuevo, de este año." Afirmó cogiendo uno y metiéndolo en el hilo musical para que sonase Symple Plan a todo trapo.

"Bueno, chicos, aviso que a la 1 paramos a comer donde podamos y luego seguimos hasta la hora de la cena, paramos, dormimos y si me despierto pronto me tomo un poco de café y sigo hasta el desayuno, o igual podemos no parar en el desayuno y aguantar más."

"¿Y lo de las 7 horas?" Dijo Seth.

"No podía decirle a tu madre que soy una 'super-hembra' que aguanta horas y horas corriendo en marcha." Le dijo ella sonriendo divertida. "Pero sí, hay varios días de camino hasta la reserva porque en el camino vamos a parar a echar una cabezadita, y eso contando con que no tenga que pasar mi primera noche conduciendo por algún otro retraso inesperado."

La verdad es que no podíamos quejarnos, el camino no estaba tan mal, al menos contando con que fuimos por carreteras de las interestatales y que paramos en una zona de descanso-picnic a echar un bocado a media mañana y a vaciar vejigas, luego a la hora de comer y más tarde a la de cenar; luego seguíamos un par de horitas hasta que parábamos a dormir. Así durante dos días y medio.

Alex nos enseñó a trasformar los sofás de la parte trasera de la furgoneta en una enorme cama donde cabían como 5 personas juntas y allí era donde dormíamos, nos acostábamos todos a la misma hora y cuando nos despertábamos Seth y yo parecía que ya llevábamos un rato en carretera y Alex estaba conduciendo como una campeona suave para no despertarnos, porque cuando se tomaba su café que le llevábamos o Seth o yo hacíamos una parada para vaciar la vejiga y luego la velocidad aumentaba tras haber vuelto a colocar la cama en la forma sofá.

"Ey, ya es hora de parar." Le dije cuando llegó la hora de parar a dormir porque anochecía después de haber montado la cama cuando paramos a cenar.

"Si os estáis meando entonces paro, si no, vamos a ver si aguantamos un poco más sin parar." Nos dijo suavemente.

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo Seth tan confuso o más que yo.

"Estamos cerca, me gustaría llegar pronto porque ya comienzo a acusar ciertos... problemillas." Afirmó. "Mañana comenzaré mi 2º día, no nos conviene que nos pille la noche fuera."

Claro, no habíamos caído en la cuenta. Hoy la luna estaba comenzando a ser algo llena, y ella parecía más pálida que de costumbre y sus ojos brillaban un poco de un color amarillo 'predador' como lo llamábamos entre los que lo sabíamos. De día estaban más mate, pero de noche era como tener un par de linternas allí, y ya comenzaba a anochecer.

"¿No habrá problemas si no paramos y atrancamos...?" Le dije preocupado.

"No, tranquilos, estoy en mi primera noche, ni siquiera me sale cola." Afirmó. "Hoy el peligro es mínimo, casi nulo. Pero mañana..."

"Si quieres podríamos conducir nosotros." Le dijo Seth más rápido que yo.

"¿Tenéis carné de conducir?" Nos dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera. "¿No? Entonces no."

"Hombre, nosotros conducimos por la reserva y..." Dije yo.

"Ya, por la reserva conduce hasta mi hermano Joe." Les dije. "Pero esto no es la reserva, son carreteras nacionales. O sea, que nos para una patrulla y la tenemos."

"¿Y no nos pararán si sigues conduciendo todo el rato?" Le dije yo desde detrás de su asiento.

"No creo." Afirmó ella. "Parar a una chica tan mona y con pinta de Hippy no tiene mérito, al menos no en este estado." Afirmó sonriendo divertida. "Como mucho nos registran para ver que no llevemos drogas pero bueno, eso tampoco tiene que molestarnos."

"Anda que... ¿de qué mundo vienes tú?" Le dije bromeando mientras iba a tumbarme a la cama.

"Venga, iros a dormir." Nos dijo.

"Buenas noches." Le dijimos.

"Ey, luego os aviso cuando necesite un hueco ¿vale?" Nos dijo.

"Te abrimos el de siempre." Le dijo Seth.

El de siempre, o sea, en medio de los dos. Lo que hacía que se partiese cuando ella se despertaba pronto y nosotros dos despertábamos juntos y dábamos un bote asustados.

"La de cosas que ha visto esta preciosidad." Nos había dicho hablando del vehículo.

Al principio no lo había entendido, pero me quedó muy claro a la mañana siguiente, cuando amaneció y despertamos pronto para no encontrarla y verla recostada en el techo con una taza de café en la mano tras buscarla al descubrir que el coche estaba parado y ver un trozo de manta cayendo del techo por el lateral del coche.

"Ey, nos habías asustado." Le dijo Seth.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí fuera?" Le pregunté tras ponerme de rodillas en el techo también.

"¿Estáis despiertos los dos?" Nos dijo susurrando y moviendo la cabeza para mirarnos y sonreír. "Va, aprovechar y mirad esto, seguro que no habéis visto nada parecido."

"¿Y supuestamente qué es lo que hay que ver?" Dijo Seth mientras se tumbaba a su lado con un brazo debajo de la cabeza como estaba ella.

"El cielo." Afirmó. "Enseguida amanecerá, así que... pronto se acabará el espectáculo, pero lo mejor está aún por llegar."

"¿El cielo?" Le dije para mirarlo.

Parecía el mismo, aunque... no, no era el mismo cielo que veíamos en La Push. Para nada.

"Es..." Dije asombrado por la visión del cielo mientras comenzaba a amanecer. "¿Es el mismo cielo?"

"Es el mismo cielo, pero el punto de vista es diferente." Dijo ella sonriendo y enlazando las manos una con cada uno. "Es la cosa más bonita que he visto nunca; el cielo nocturno es algo que todos llevamos en el corazón aunque estemos lejos de casa."

"Vaya... nunca me había parado a verlo así..." Dijo Seth.

"Es cierto..." Afirmé.

Nunca me había parado a pensarlo, pero era cierto. Cuando había visto el cielo este, me había acordado del de La Push también, de cómo veíamos nosotros el cielo a miles de kilómetros de allí.

"¿Echas de menos tu hogar?" Le pregunté al darme cuenta que parecía triste al haber hablado sobre la casa.

"Echo de menos a los míos." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "El hogar es el lugar donde uno se siente feliz y seguro."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"El hogar es el lugar donde uno se siente feliz y seguro." Dijo Alex suavemente mientras estábamos tumbados en el techo del Volkswagen.

Vale, se ponía en plan filosófico pero era cierto; nunca me había parado a pensar por qué Leah decía que era feliz en su nueva vida que estaba comenzando aún, o por qué Jacob parecía masóca viviendo entre vampiros. Leah tenía su orgullo y su corazón y ambos sufrían estando en La Push, cerca de Sam; y Jacob ahora estaba imprentado de Nessy, su lugar estaba donde estuviese ella.

Yo siempre me había sentido molesto porque ella se había ido, y decepcionado porque Jacob prefería vivir lejos de nosotros que con nosotros, aunque su 'nueva familia' me caía más o menos bien.

"Bueno, pues nada... vamos a bajar y volvemos a ponernos en carretera." Dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

"Espera un momento." Le dijo Embry cogiéndole la mano. "¿Ya has descansado algo?"

"Sí, he dormido aquí fuera." Afirmó. "Dentro hacía calor ya, y aquí muchas veces pasaba la noche durmiendo en la playa o en el tejado de casa." Añadió sonriendo. "Por cierto, yo que vosotros me ponía ya los pantalones cortos, más que nada porque hace calor. Y yo luego cuando paremos a desayunar dentro de un rato a ver si pillamos algún área de descanso y me puedo cambiar de camiseta, esta la tengo ya que huele."

"Se te habrá secado ya la verde." Le dije yo. "Aunque la lavaste ayer."

"Hoy llegaremos a casa así que... creo que me voy a poner otra diferente." Dijo sonriendo.

"¿Y cuando paramos a desayunar?" Le preguntó Embry.

"Yo creo que a las 9 será más o menos, es una buena hora ¿no?" Nos dijo.

"Dentro de 3 horas." Dije yo. "Bueno... supongo que podemos ir tirando con las tortitas de mi madre hasta que paremos."

"Ostras tío, que estamos alimentándonos de la comida de tu madre." Dijo Embry.

"Eh, no te molestes." Dijo Alex bajando de un salto de la volkswagen sonriendo. "Si nos ha venido genial que nos diese tanta comida, porque lo que es tú..."

"Lo que es yo qué." Dijo Embry bajando de otro salto y cayendo como yo resintiéndonos las manos.

"Nada, que los lobos coméis como limas." Dijo divertida.

"Habló la que cuando hay luna llena se come las vacas enteras, casi dos al día." Le dijo Embry.

"Y lo bien que me sientan." Nos dijo divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Falta mucho para llegar aún?" Me preguntaron los chicos en la cena.

"No." Afirmé. "Pero echaros una cabezadita, aún estamos a un rato, y como ya casi es de noche…"

"¿De verdad que no podemos conducir nosotros?" Me dijo Seth.

"Estás muy pálida y…" Dijo Embry.

"Y estoy bien." Afirmé. "Voy a estar perfectamente, en serio. Venga, dormir un poco, igual llegamos tarde por la noche."

Sé que les costó dormirse, pero yo iba lenta debido al vehículo y a las condiciones de la carretera; había hecho mucho calor de día, y aunque había puesto el aire acondicionado que me habían instalado extra, seguía haciendo bastante calor; al final ambos se habían puesto los pantalones cortos y yo había sonreído al ver el aguante de ambos a reconocer que California era bastante más cálida que La Push.

Y, aunque ambos parecieron intentar resistirse para vigilarme porque ya era mi segunda noche y mi cuerpo amenazaba con trasformarse, acabaron durmiéndose y Keechak saltó al asiento del copiloto.

"¿**Tú también tienes ganas de volver a la reserva**?" Le pregunté sonriendo.

"_**No muchas, aunque sí que tengo ganas de ver a tu familia**_." Me dijo. "_**Menudo par… se han vuelto a quedar fritos**_."

"**No se lo tengas en cuenta, es duro viajar así**." Le dije. "**Hemos pasado ya por 4 países, eso agota a cualquiera, aunque hagamos tantas paradas**."

"_**Oh, claro… y del pobre perro nadie se preocupa**_." Me dijo divertido.

"**Será porque el pobre perro se puede cuidar solo**." Le dije divertida. "**No obstante… me preocupa un poco lo que nos vamos a encontrar cuando lleguemos a casa**."

"_**A mí me preocupa más qué pueda pasar si no llegamos pronto**_." Afirmó él. "_**Estás en la 2ª noche, igual a ellos se la puedes dar, pero yo me doy cuenta que te empieza a resultar difícil mantener tu forma humana… Lo que me parece curioso es que aún no te hayas convertido.**_"

"_**Aún puedo aguantar un poco, y ya estamos en California, enseguida llegaremos a la reserva**_." Afirmé yo.

"_**Sí, como dentro de 1 hora o así**_." Me dijo. "_**No pienso quitarte los ojos de encima**_."

"**No hará falta**." Afirmé yo. "**Sabes que puedo cuidarme bien**."

"_**Sí, conducías hasta en tu otra forma**_." Me dijo bostezando y yendo a cogerse un vaso de café.

"Eh, los animales no deberíais tomar café." Le reñí en voz baja para no molestar el sueño de Embry y Seth en la parte de atrás.

"_Como si tú no te hubieses hartado de eso cuando estabas en tu forma animal_." Me contestó. "_No apartes la vista de la carretera_."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Seth…" Le llamé cuando me despertó un ruido raro. "Seth, oye… despierta…" Le susurré moviéndole un poco.

"Mmm… ¿Qué…?" Me dijo para que le tapase la boca.

"Shhh." Le dije para hacerle gestos de que escuchase.

Había algo rodeando el vehículo, y estábamos parados; entonces oímos un sonido almohadillado en el piso y nos hicimos los dormidos; hasta que sentimos un peso entre ambos y medio abrimos un ojo para ver un lobo enorme y negro allí tirado.

"Oye… no te tires ahí." Dijo una voz susurrando. "Joder, mueve el culo y colabora un poco…"

"Oye, suéltala." Dije mientras Seth y yo nos levantábamos para saltarle encima al intruso y al instante teníamos a Alex derribándonos suavemente con un golpe del lomo.

"Vaya, así que al final no estaban dormidos." Dijo el intruso mientras se cogía al cuello de Alex y esta le levantaba sentándose hacia atrás. "Perdón por asustaros."

"¿Quién eres?" Le dije yo.

"Eh, niñatos, mover el culo y sacarla de ahí." Dijo otra voz.

"Te dije que no iba a funcionar." Dijo la voz de otro chico entonces.

Un momento, si ella estábamos parados y había alguien allí entonces…

"¡Ladrones!" Gritó Seth para que Alex le enviase con un golpe suave de cabeza contra el suelo y le pusiese una pata en la boca.

"Tiene razón, dejar de hablar." Dijo el chico. "Y tú, haz el favor de mover el culo…"

"Eh, vaca, ven a pillarme, gorila." Dijo una voz mientras una cabeza con pelo moreno.

Al instante teníamos a Alex gruñendo y enseñando los dientes.

"Raider, deja de hacer el canelo idiota." Le dijo la primera voz. "Alex, haz el favor de bajar de una vez, acabáis de despertar a los chicos."

"Alex…" La llamé yo.

Con cuidado giró la cabeza ligeramente para mirarme y luego enganchó a Seth de la camiseta y tiró de él ligeramente antes de hacerme lo mismo a mí.

"Venga, plan dos." Dijo el de la cabeza que había vuelto a desaparecer. "Al plan de Raider, picarla para que baje."

"Cerrar la boca, idiotas." Les dijo el que estaba arriba. "Alex, haz el favor de bajar antes de que lleguen las fuerzas activas."

Entonces se puso tras nosotros y se puso a empujarnos primero a mí luego a Seth y de nuevo a mí para luego pasar a Seth.

"¿Os importa?" Nos dijo el chico que estaba en la furgoneta también. "Los hay que queremos dormir."

"¿Quiénes sois vosotros?" Les dije con la sospecha de que no eran del todo desconocidos, al menos para Alex.

"Aquí no." Me dijo el chico mientras enganchaba un lazo al collar de Alex y tiraba suavemente. "Joder, Alex, mueve el culo de una vez."

"Alex… creo que sería mejor que nos bajásemos." Le dijo Seth susurrándole tranquilizadoramente mientras yo le cogía suavemente por el cuello sobre el collar de cuero y él hacía lo mismo.

Entonces ella asintió y dio unos pasos suavemente hacia la puerta donde se paró.

"¿Qué haces?" Le dije.

"Intenta localizar si es seguro salir así." Me dijo el hombre.

"Venga, tía, que lo hemos comprobado ya." Dijo el moreno de antes. "Sal de una vez."

La vimos bajar de un salto, entonces se giró y nos miró.

"Que no te preocupes, ahora entran." Dijo el hombre tras nosotros. "Tú corre dentro, por favor."

Ella asintió y entonces la vimos desaparecer por la puerta.

"¿Quiénes sois?" Le susurré yo al tipo que teníamos detrás.

"Aquí no." Dijo por segunda vez. "Raider, la puerta."

"Sí." Dijo el moreno.

Aquello era muy raro, demasiado.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Los Hó'nehe.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Creo que no les han visto." Dijo el chico que había estado dentro de la furgoneta mirando por las cortinas.

"Kev, haz el favor de cerrar eso." Le dijo un tipo imponente entrando por la puerta.

Debía medir 2 metros, era realmente grande, tenía la voz grave y tenía los ojos que me resultaron familiares. Entonces fue a donde estaba Alex tirada y le frotó la cabeza para hablarle en una lengua que no entendimos.

(("**Así que nos has traído a dos chuchos más ¿eh?**"/ "**Buena chica. Descansa, nosotros nos ocupamos de atender a tus amigos.**"))

Entonces se levantó y nos miró.

"Sentiros como en casa." Nos dijo con un inglés con un poco de acento sureño. "Kobu nos dijo que sois en cierto modo 'hermanos', de otra tribu."

"Sí, quileutes." Le dijo Embry. "¿Y vosotros sois…?"

Con cuidado miró al chico de la ventana y este asintió.

"Lo sentimos, es que aquí no es muy seguro hablar de eso, nunca sabes cuantas orejas pueden estar escuchándote." Me dijo. "Y luego esos tontos bocazas tampoco son de mucha ayuda…" Afirmó suspirando. "Son jóvenes, pero supongo que ya os lo podéis imaginar."

"Quale." Le dijo el de la ventana para ambos callar un momento. "Ya."

"¿Por qué actuáis así?" Le dije yo. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"No sé hasta dónde os habrá contado ya Alex, pero aquí no es muy seguro traer invitados." Nos dijo el grande aún de cuclillas junto a Alex que parecía relajada mientras él le acariciaba y le daba unos golpecitos suaves en la cabeza.

"Joder con esos putos metetes de mier… perdón." Dijo el moreno apareciendo.

"Raider." Le dijo la misma voz tras de él. "Te había dicho que teníamos invitados."

Aquello fue increíble, porque me tuve que frotar los ojos una vez para comprobar que no me había traicionado mi mente y no veía doble.

No, allí estaban dos chicos que eran clavados en todo, como dos gotas de agua.

"Que originales otros que reaccionan igual." Dijo el primero que había entrado.

"¿Se han ido?" Les dijo el que estaba con Alex mientras los gemelos iban a tocarle la cabeza también ellos y el primero hasta le movía las pieles de los lados de la cabeza como si fuese un perro y ella intentaba lamerle la cara y mordérsela.

"Sí, era solo Ascire." Afirmó el otro. "Bastó con que le metiese un par de amagos y se largó con viento fresco. Eso sí, la 'furgo' la ha visto."

"El resto deben estar enterándose ya de que Alex ha vuelto." Dijo el de la ventana.

"¿Os importa?" Les dije mientras Embry miraba sin apartar la mirada de Alex a los tipos que estaban con ella. "Seguimos sin saber dónde estamos ni quiénes sois."

"Me llamo Qualetaqa." Afirmó el gigante. "Y aunque no es gran cosa… bienvenidos a la casa de los Hó'nehe."

"¿Hó'nehe?" Dijo Embry. "¿Hó'nehe como Alex?"

"Su hermano mayor." Dijo él. "Y ellos son Riven y Raider, los gemelos, son los siguientes después de Alex."

"Y yo soy Kevin." Dijo el de la ventana. "Soy una especie de primo segundo o así."

"¿Y las hermanas?" Les preguntó Embry para hacer que los gemelos sonriesen divertidos mientras arrugaban la nariz y arrugaban las cejas como si dudasen pero divertidos.

"No hay hermanas." Nos dijo Qualetaqa. "Solo somos hombres."

"Salvo por Alex." Dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Salvo por Alex." Corroboró Qualetaqa.

"Y yo dudo que no sea una especie de macho raro." Dijo el mismo gemelo para llevarse un golpe del mayor y un mordisco que falló de su hermana.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Bueno, y este es vuestro cuarto." Nos dijo el mayor, Qualetaqa, abriendo una puerta a un cuarto. "No es mucho pero al menos esos dos os lo han desocupado un poco."

"Vaya, parece espaciosa." Dijo Seth.

"A Seth le ha metido su madre medio armario en maletas." Le dije divertido para que Alex me lanzase un mordisco suave. "Ya, ya… su madre es una santa."

"Una pesada es lo que es." Afirmó Seth.

"Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos ya para arriba que mañana tenemos ocupación pronto." Dijo uno de los gemelos para que ambos desapareciesen por el pasillo y Alex les siguió de cerca.

"No sabéis lo que tenéis." Nos dijo Qualetaqa suavemente pero serio. "En serio, tienes mucha suerte de tener una madre que se preocupe por ti."

"¿Les pasa algo a…?" Dijo Seth.

"Alex no os ha dicho nada ¿no?" Nos dijo.

Ambos negamos y entonces él suspiró.

"Típico de ella… no le gusta decir nada para no dar pena…" Afirmó suavemente y suspirando. "Nuestros padres murieron cuando eramos pequeños. Yo tenía 13, Alex 10, los gemelos 4 para 5 y Joe era un bebé de año y medio. Fue un golpe muy duro para todos; intentaron llevarnos los agentes de la ley para meternos en una familia de acogida, pero los vecinos se unieron y nos protegieron. Y al final yo dejé los estudios y me puse a trabajar, Alex incluso intentó hacer lo mismo cuando acabó la escuela pero me negué y le dije que yo les cuidaría y queelladebía estudiar porque era lo que nuestros padres hubieran deseado. Los pequeños lo pasaron muy mal, y a nosotros dos no nos tocó para nada una vida fácil, a ella y a mí nos nos tocó ser fuertes y hacer un poco de padres. Yo trabajaba y hacía las veces de padre y Alex estudiaba por las mañanas y por las tardes hacía deberes, cosía ropas, hacía coladas, cocinaba y cuidaba de los peques como si fuese nuestra madre. Aunque la gente nos ayudaba mucho… bueno, era duro para todos."

No podía siquiera imaginar lo duro que podía haber sido. Incluso yo me di cuenta de que habíamos metido la pata al quejarnos de la superprotección de la madre de Seth; no sabíamos qué era el crecer sin padres, yo aunque no había conocido a mi padre había conocido a mi madre, aquello era algo. No era como la madre de Seth pero… había crecido con una madre; ellos no habían tenido esa suerte, a aquel hombre y a Alex les había tocado incluso hacer las veces de padres de sus propios hermanos y él había tenido que dejar sus estudios por sus hermanos.

"Es… lo siento." Nos disculpamos los dos a la vez.

"No os disculpéis." Nos dijo moviendo las manos. "A mí nunca me ha pesado elegir este camino. Solo os lo he dicho para que comprendieseis por qué se han ido sin más."

"No diremos nada más." Dijo Seth. "No… no sabíamos que…"

"Pero Alex fue a la universidad ¿no?" Le dije yo.

"Tengo el privilegio de tener una hermana realmente valiosa." Dijo el hombre soltando un soplido de risa. "Se graduó en el instituto, empezó una carrera y a la vez, becada, fue haciendo la de veterinaria. Y luego como era la mejor de la promoción a pesar de lo que teníamos aquí y de ser… bueno, de ser de 'minoría étinca' le concedieron una beca para hacer no sé qué de un master y la especialización y de ahí a comenzar a cobrar un sueldo mejor que el mío." Afirmó mientras nosotros acabábamos de dejar las cosas en el armario. "Y lo más gracioso fue que incluso cuando estaba estudiando, de todo el sueldo que ganaba en trabajos cutres, que debería habérselo quedado para sus estudios, nos mandaba las sobras."

"¿Qué trabajaba, en algo chulo?" Le dije confuso.

Había oído que los que trabajaban siendo universitarios eran trabajos cutres y todo eso, por mucho que trabajasen les daba para mal pagar un poco la carrera.

"No, trabajaba de repartidora de periódicos al amanecer, antes de las clases; y luego por las tardes cuando no tenía clases trabajaba dando clases particulares y también repartiendo a domicilio pizzas y los fines de semana se venía aquí a hacer la colada de la semana y a dejarnos cocinada la comida de toda la semana. Nos pasaba el sueldo casi íntegro salvo lo que se quedaba para sus estudios."

"Pero necesitaría dinero para comer, y las cosas de la universidad y…" Dijo Seth.

"La comida se la llevaba de aquí y a veces le daban la pizza que sobraba al final del día." Afirmó. "Ella nunca se quejó. Siempre ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por nosotros, y entre los dos nos las hemos apañado para poder sacar adelante a nosotros mismos y a nuestros tres hermanos."

"A mi me salen dos." Dije contando.

"Sí, es que Joe estaba dormido." Me dijo. "Mañana tienen clase y él no tiene nada que ver con la maldición familiar. En fin, no os entretengo más." Dijo dando una palmada al aire suavemente. "Dormid tranquilos, aquí estaréis a salvo."

"Pero no sabéis siquiera cómo nos… llamamos." Dijo Seth.

"Sois amigos de mi hermana." Afirmó. "Sabéis su secreto y la habéis protegido, eso es más que suficiente."

¿Cómo sabía él…?

"Kobu nos lo dijo." Nos dijo suavemente. "Era su trabajo, nosotros cuidamos de ella, así que debemos saber quién sabe su secreto y quién no."

"Lo entendemos." Dijimos.

"Igual vosotros pensáis que los de nuestra especie somos… diferentes." Dije yo. "Pero somos más parecidos de lo que pensábamos, vosotros y nosotros."

"Ya lo hablaremos mañana." Nos dijo suavemente. "Ahora será mejor que os acostéis."

"Alex…" Dije yo recordando que se había ido.

"Tranquilos." Nos dijo. "Ella no se va a mover de aquí, Kevin vendrá y se quedará aquí con vosotros." Afirmó. "Eso sí, nada de salir de casa, por favor. No queremos que os vea quien no debe."

"Pero…" Dijo Seth.

"Mañana." Afirmó desde la puerta. "Buenas noches, que descanséis."

"Buenas noches." Le dijimos nosotros.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Qualetaqa)

Suspiré tras salir del cuarto que había sido de los gemelos.

"No me mires así, tenían que saberlo." Le dije a mi hermana que me observaba tumbada al pie de las escaleras al altillo donde ahora tenían los gemelos el cuarto. "Si ya sabían lo de tu secreto deberías haberles dicho esto también." Afirmé yo. "Y no me vengas ahora con lo de dar pena que sabemos los dos que no es por eso."

Con suavidad, miró hacia la cocina mientras se levantaba y ambos fuimos allí; ella se sentó en su sitio de siempre y yo me senté en una silla también.

"Deberías dejar de hablar de la gente a sus espaldas." Me escribió ella con la pata en el suelo.

"¿Te parece más normal que pensasen que los gemelos son unos animales sin modales?" Le dije. "¿O preferías que siguiesen hablando mal de las madres sin saber que hacían daño?"

Entonces miró a otro lado y yo me levanté para coger su plato de loba y llenárselo de cerveza fría que le puse mientras yo me cogía otra.

"Venga, relájate un poco." Le dije. "Estás en casa, relájate y disfruta de las mini-vacaciones."

"Vete a dormir." Me escribió de nuevo. "Trabajo, vete a dormir."

"¿Seguro que podrás contenerte?" Le dije.

Entonces ella asintió suavemente y miró al salón.

Keechak, él estaba allí, seguro que no se había perdido ni una palabra.

"Está bien." Le dije dando un golpecito suave a la mesa. "Entonces descansa y mañana por el día hablamos. Si tienes cualquier problema…"

Sonriendo me dio un golpecito en el costado con la cabeza y me chupó la cara con una sonrisa en su boca de lobo.

"Me alegro mucho de tenerte por aquí, hermanita." Le dije sonriendo y frotándole el pellejo de la cabeza.

No había mentido con ni una de mis palabras que les había dicho a los dos chicos; mi hermana era realmente una mujer increíble, con 10 años se había convertido en una madre para nosotros, con 12 ya era como la madre de los gemelos y Joe, siempre había sido mi apoyo principal y había sacrificado mucho por nosotros y por apoyarme.

Merecía felicidad, y sobre todo porque ella seguía empeñada en que nuestros hermanos estudiasen la carrera si querían, había dicho que ella correría con los gastos, su sueldo era pequeño pero desde luego daba para más que el mío y según ella tenía unos ahorros para los gemelos en previsión de que quisieran hacer carrera.

Aún no lo habíamos hablado, ellos no se atrevían a decirme nada porque eran conscientes de nuestra situación y yo por miedo a que pensasen que intentaba obligarles.

Me daba miedo que les pasase lo que a mí, que no estudiasen por la situación de casa, por no querer depender de nosotros más tiempo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era muy tarde cuando me tumbé en el suelo del salón, junto a la chimenea donde de pequeña solía quedarme dormida mientras papá tallaba cosas en su silla y mamá jugaba con los gemelos mientras tenían 1 año y conmigo.

"_¿Otra vez tirada en la alfombra?_" Me dijo Keechak.

"_Cierra el morro y duerme_." Le dije.

"_¿Qué tal los gemelos?_" Me dijo. "_Te he oído cantarles_."

"_Eres un cotilla_." Le dije enterrando mi enorme cabeza entre mis patas para dormir.

Hubiese matado por ser humana, aunque solo fuese un par de horas, para haberles podido cantar con mi voz en vez de con aquella voz ronca de lobo sin que se entendiese una sola palabra. Sin embargo, aquello era lo que era, el lobo era parte de mí y yo estaba agradecida y a la vez maldita; aquello era a la vez un don y una maldición, pues me hacía superior a un humano y casi invunerable pero a la vez me enloquecía durante la peor semana del mes haciéndome enloquecer por completo en la noche del plenilunio total hasta el punto de no distinguir amigos de enemigos.

El lobo era el poder, la fuerza, los sentidos desarrollados, la visión nocturna, la agilidad, la durabilidad, la velocidad… la libertad; pero también era el miedo, miedo a herir a alguien querido, miedo a hacer el menor daño a alguien… miedo a mí misma y el daño que podía hacer con el poder que tenía cuando enloquecía.

Por suerte, aquella maldición de la locura que habían pasado mis antepasados no les había tocado a mis hermanos; en realidad, dudo siquiera que a mis antepasados les hubiese pasado esto mismo. No, nadie podía entenderme, a no ser por…

"_Kobu, deja de hacer el tonto_." Grité al aire en un aullido saliendo por la portezuela del perro de la puerta de la cocina por donde solo podía sacar la cabeza debido a mi tamaño desorbitado.

Había ido a echarme un trago de mi plato de cerveza y había oído su aullido al aire de bienvenida desde fuera de los terrenos de la reserva donde Willow y su manada podrían pillarle por banda aprovechando el sueño de mi familia.

Oí en el viento como si algo o alguien se riese; mis hermanos llevaban razón, seguramente a quien quiera que nos hubiese visto, Ascire si no recuerdo mal, le habría faltado el tiempo para ir a contarle el cuento al resto de su manada, así que Willow debía estar ya informado de todo.

Al final volví al salón y acabé por quedarme dormida junto al fuego de nuevo hasta poco antes del amanecer cuando la casa fue despertando un poco.

Lo primero que hice fue levantarme y conectar con el morro la tetera que la mañana anterior habían puesto en el fuego para levantarse y ponerla a calentar mientras se vestían, también abrí el frigorífico y saqué los botes de mermelada y el recipiente con mantequilla antes de cerrarlo y llevar las cosas a encima de la mesa. Luego cogí el pan y la tostadora vieja y desvencijada que mis hermanos bien se ocupaban de toquetear cuando fallaba para dejarla como nueva y los puse en la encimera.

El primero en aparecer fue Qualetaqa, como siempre. Me pilló en dejar la bolsa con el pan junto al tostador.

"Gracias, supongo." Me dijo frotándome el costado. "Eres una ayuda genial, pero preferiríamos que lo hicieses cuando haya amanecido."

"Os levantáis antes de…" Comencé a escribir con cuidado.

"Lo sé, por eso." Me dijo sacándome un montón de bacon. "¿Desayunas con nosotros, con tus invitados…?"

Moví los ojos sonriendo y entonces él sonrió un poco antes de frotarme los pellejos de los lados de la cabeza.

"¡No sé dónde metes todo lo que comes, hermanita!" Me dijo divertido. "Vaya, hasta has preparado el agua para el café… qué aguda."

Eso me hizo adoptar una pose erguida mostrándole que estaba orgullosa de ello y haciéndole reír.

"¿Te importa subir a despertar a los gemelos?" Me dijo cuando oímos un despertador sonando. "Te dejo que les muerdas si quieres."

No hizo falta que me lo repitiese, subí y me puse a quitarles la manta y luego estirarles de las patas de los pantalones, pero se resistieron y acabé quitándoselos y dejándoles en calzoncillos, entonces hice un giro de cabeza y suspiré antes de sonreír con ironía y acercarme a la cara, primero de uno y luego del otro.

"¡Besos no!" Gritaron casi a la vez frotándose las babas de las caras mientras yo me reía en mi forma lobuna.

Al parecer, había cosas que no cambiaban por mucho que cambiásemos de forma o pasasen los años.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

No sé qué hora era exactamente cuando me desperté, pero lo hice cuando me di la vuelta en la cama y me estampé contra el suelo desde la cama superior de la litera mientras gritaba.

"Uff… pensé que era algo peor." Dijo Seth medio sopa también.

"Joder, que golpe." Dije.

La primera reacción fue ponerme alerta, estaba en un sitio que no conocía; luego llegó el recordar dónde estaba y me calmé.

Miré alrededor y vi que todo estaba como la noche anterior; bueno, no, tuve una mejor visión del cuarto puesto que ahora era de día y era evidente porque entraba algo de luz aunque las contraventanas de madera estuviesen cerradas a cal y canto.

"Seth, despierta." Le llamé. "Creo que es de día y nos hemos quedado durmiendo más de la cuenta."

"Cinco minutos más…" Me dijo como si fuese su madre.

Fuera podíamos oír algo, estaban hablando en la lengua que hablaban a veces Kobu, Keechak y Alex entre ellos, así que no me enteré de nada, eso sí, recordé que la noche anterior habían dicho algo sobre que allí todo tenía ojos y oídos y la sensación de que allí había algo que no iba bien y por prudencia me mantuve quieto en el cuarto hasta que oí a la gente irse. Entonces salí mientras Seth se sentaba en la cama y se estiraba.

Si no hubiese sido por mis sentidos hubiese jurado que estábamos solos Seth y yo, pero entonces olí un aroma dulce y oí un canturreo suave.

"¡Ah!" Grité cuando un lobo negro me saltó al pecho.

"Buenos días." Me dijo Alex sonriendo desde la cocina. "Va, Suhei, quita de encima. Discúlpale, es un encanto, pero a veces se pasa un poco con los lametones a algunos forasteros."

Entonces me di cuenta que no era más que un perro.

"¿Y este animal?" Le dije.

"De una conocida." Afirmó. "Me pidió que le echase un ojo ya que estaba aquí; bueno, se lo pidió a mi hermano y mi hermano me lo hizo mandar." Afirmó mientras movía una cuchara de palo suavemente. "¿Qué tal has, habéis pasado la noche?"

"Bien." Dijimos Seth y yo a la vez haciéndome reparar en que Seth estaba detrás de mí.

"Embry se ha caído de la litera." Le dijo Seth sonriendo complacido para que yo le diese un golpe suave en el costado.

"No me he hecho mucho daño." Le dije yo. "De todas formas ¿qué cuarto era ese?"

"Era el de mis hermanos." Afirmó ella. "Lo siento, se me olvidaban mis modales. ¿Queréis algo de desayuno? Tampoco os atiborréis, comeremos en unas horas, pero supongo que algo de hambre sí tendréis. Puedo haceros algo."

"¿Algo como qué?" Le dijo Seth sentándose en una silla mientras yo hacía lo mismo en otra.

"Unas tortitas, o tostadas." Dijo. "Creo que los enanos tienen algunos cereales medio apolillados por aquí… ah, no, son chocolateados, de Joe." Afirmó mostrándonos una caja de cereales de chocolate.

"¿Leche y unas tostadas?" Dijo Seth.

"Lo mismo digo." Le dije.

"Mañana podríamos tener galletas." Nos dijo ella suavemente mientras cortaba unas rebanadas de pan para ponerlo en una especie de tostadora con parches. "Pero anoche llegamos tarde y hoy me ha costado un poco destransformarme. Tengo un par de bandejas en el horno y estoy haciendo algo de comida." Afirmó. "Oh, sí. Y hay lavadora mañana."

"Ey, tranquilízate un poco, cenicienta." Le dije yo. "Desayuno está bien, para un poco el carro y descansa."

"Tengo mucho que hacer y poco tiempo." Afirmó ella. "Ya entenderéis por qué dentro de como… 3 horas o así."

"Y hasta entonces qué hacemos nosotros." Le dijo Seth.

"Hombre, yo empezaría por deshacer las maletas y luego mientras esto reposa un poco y después de haber metido otra bandeja de galletas y sacado estas yo os enseño un poco la cabaña." Nos dijo ella suavemente. "Si conseguimos entrar entre los montones de pelusas que tienen por ahí."

"¿Tercer día?" Le dije.

"Algo así, lo siento." Afirmó.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Y este es el cuarto de baño." Nos dijo Alex tras habernos dicho cuales eran las puertas de los cuartos de sus hermanos, la cocina que ya conocíamos, el almacén que mejor no entrábamos y los porches pero sin salir. "Si no os importa compartir os puedo abrir sitio entre las cosas de estos cochinos."

"Tampoco es cuestión de invadir el espacio de tus hermanos." Le dije yo.

La verdad es que si eran algo parecidos a nosotros lo más probable es que no les gustase mucho la invasión de territorio que estábamos haciendo Embry y yo.

"Además, en realidad tampoco tenemos mucho." Dijo Embry. "Con un sitio donde poner los neceseres sobraría."

"Esperar y os cojo un vaso para que metáis los cepillos de dientes. O mejor…" Dijo tras pensárselo y moviendo un cepillo de dientes azul con estampado al que tenía dos iguales pero con diferente color de cedras. "Listo, os quedáis con el de Joe y él que comparta con los gemelos, que total tienen más o menos las mismas babas. Oh, sí, se me olvidaba… ¿veis esa caja de ahí y el cajón ese?" Nos dijo señalando a uno del armarito que había en el baño.

"Sí, claro." Asentimos nosotros.

"Pues si los tocáis estáis muertos." Afirmó. "Son mis cosas y son tabú."

"Perdona pero tengo una hermana y no me voy a asustar por ver…" Le dije. "Tabú, entendido." Afirmé cuando me encontré con su mirada asesina.

"Eso es." Dijo sonriendo. "Chicos listos. Ahora… la mesa."

La verdad es que la casa molaba, aunque al parecer allí vivían todo hombres y a veces, Alex; lo más gracioso era que al parecer, ella era la 'mujer de la casa', y eso iba a quedar más que claro más tarde, a la hora de la comida y según avanzaron los días.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Familia unida...**

(Voz de Embry)

Al principio, me pareció una casa realmente acogedora después del tour, sobre todo contando con que los hermanos de Alex parecían haber sido comprensivos con nosotros cediéndonos incluso un cuarto para nosotros dos solos; era una casa ni demasiado grande ni pequeña, el espacio justo para todos los habitantes y un cuarto extra por si acaso, la situación parecía tranquila por lo que había podido apreciar al mirar por las ventanas... Increíblemente, pronto descubrimos que de tranquila nada.

A eso de mediodía, la puerta se abrió como una ráfaga y volvió a cerrarse del mismo modo.

"¡Te he vuelto a ganar!" Oímos gritar a uno de los gemelos.

"¡No es justo, me entretuvo Ascar!" Gritó el otro mientras la puerta volvía a abrirse y entraba alguien más, pareció haber un silencio por parte de la tercera persona y entonces oímos correr y un pequeño derrape.

"Ey, tranquilo, peque." Oímos a Alex decir en el marco de la puerta del salón donde estábamos.

"¡Has vuelto!" Dijo una voz suave. "¡Sabía que vendrías, se lo dije a todos!"

"Eh, canijo, no seas acaparador." Le dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Acaparadores vosotros, no me despertasteis cuando llegó." Se quejó el que no conocíamos. "¡Os dije que cuando viniese me despertáseis!"

"Vale ya, los tres." Dijo Alex. "Joe, es que llegué muy tarde, además, no estaba para hablar con nadie." Dijo suavemente antes de volver a endurecer la voz. "Y vosotros dos, dejar a vuestro hermano en paz, abusones."

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntamos mientras nos poníamos tras ella y veíamos a un adolescente que no debía tener más de 14 y que bien podría ser el doble de Edward Cullen pero en moreno, en todos los sentidos. "Ostras es…"

Entonces el niño nos miró fijamente como descolocado y se puso delante de su hermana.

"Joe, que estos son los invitados." Le dijo uno de los gemelos divertido. "Son tus vecinos de cuarto."

"Mira Joe, estos son Embry y Seth." Le dijo su hermana. "Son unos amigos de donde estoy trabajando."

"Sí, que se han venido aquí encantados por el embrujo de una loba." Afirmó el otro hermano apareciendo con una manzana en la mano y llevándose un golpe en el cuello por parte de su hermana que le hizo casi tirar la manzana.

"Mira qué gracioso el duo." Dije con ironía. "¿Quién es quién?. ¿Zipi y Zape?"

"Me encataría ver cómo de valiente eres fuera pero… ¡ay!" Dijeron ambos mientras su hermana les daba de nuevo un par de golpes como antes.

"Nada de peleas en la casa." Dijo. "¿Y cuántas veces tengo que deciros que os lavéis las manos antes de coger comida?"

"Para volver así de mandona podrías haberte quedado en tu querido país." Le dijo uno de los gemelos para llevarse un puntapié de Alex en el culo.

"Así que tú eres Joe." Le dijo Seth.

"Sí." Asintió él. "¿Y vosotros?"

Ahora que me fijaba bien, no era tan parecido a Cullen. Este era moreno de piel, con los ojos marrón oscuro aunque el pelo y la constitución asemejaban bastante a las de Edward pero en moreno. Ahora que me fijaba, todos ellos eran morenos.

"Yo soy Seth Clearwater y él es Embry Call." Le dijo Seth.

"¿Es cierto que sois de Wasington?" Nos dijo.

"Pues sí." Le dije. "De La Push, es una reserva Quileute que hay en la península de Olympic."

"Venga Joe, ve a lavarte las manos para cuando llegue Qualetaqa ¿sí?" Le dijo su hermana.

"Voooooooy…" Dijo el chaval con tono de medio cansancio o molestia.

"Tienes un hermano pequeño muy majo." Le dije yo. "Parece el más normal de los pequeños."

"Es normal." Nos dijo ella. "Quiero decir, el resto son como Qualetaqa, pero Joe aún no se ha trasformado, claro que aún es pequeño."

"¿Y siempre es así esto?" Le dije yo con ironía mientras los gemelos volvían a hacer un ruido de impresión como que algo se había roto.

"Que va, ahora se están controlando porque saben cómo me pongo en estos días y porque aún no os tienen confianza." Dijo Alex antes de salir corriendo a donde estaban los gemelos. "¡Chicos, os han dicho miles de veces que nada de tocar cristales con las manos mojadas!"

"Menuda familia…" Dije yo. "Ahora entiendo que estudiase algo… yo creo que intentaba huir de su familia…" Le susurré a Seth.

"Seguro." Dijo él cogiendo la broma. "Pero por si acaso… yo que tú no lo decía delante de ellos."

"¡Os hemos oído!" Gritaron los gemelos y Alex.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Qualetaqa)

"Buenos días, ya estoy…" Dije entrando por la puerta.

"**Riven y Raider, dejar eso ahora mismo; Joe, las galletas no son para comer ahora, tenemos que comer**." Oí a Alex diciendo a todo trapo. "Embry, te he dicho que nada de tocar eso, es sagrado. Seth… por amor de dios, desocupa el baño, Joe tiene que entrar y es urgente. **Hola** hermano." Me saludó.

"**Como en los viejos tiempos ¿no?**" Le dije mientras dejaba el sombrero en el perchero sonriendo.

"Algo así." Dijo sonriendo antes de ir a golpear la puerta del baño. "¡Seth, no te lo quiero tener que repetir!"

Suspiré antes de ir a ayudarla un poco, y en menos de 6 collejas tenía a todos sentados en la mesa.

"**Y no os mováis, enanos maleducados**." Les dije a los gemelos.

"**No es justo, a ellos no les dices nada**." Se quejó Raider.

"**Eso es cierto, él estaba lavándose las manos en el baño**." Afirmó Riven.

"**Pero ellos no son de la casa**." Les dije. "**Ya se ocupará vuestra hermana de echarles la bronca**."

"Perdón, no es por meterme donde no me llaman pero… ese idioma que habláis…" Dijo el pequeño de los dos invitados, Seth creo que se llamaba.

"Lo sentimos, es Cheyene, es lo que se habla por aquí entre los que somos… bueno, nativos." Les dije.

"¿Qué habláis vosotros pues?" Les dijo Raider. "Para sentiros con una identidad aparte de los rostros pálidos."

"Nosotros hablamos Quileute." Nos dijo el otro, Embry me parece que se llamaba.

"Entonces es cierto." Les dijo Riven. "Sois del norte."

"Washington, península de Olympic." Dijo Seth.

"Alex está trabajando en una reserva en Washington." Les dije a mis hermanos mientras ella venía trayendo unas fuentes. "Alex ¿necesitas ayuda?"

"A buenas horas." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y dejando las fuentes de ensalada en el centro de la mesa. "Ya solo falta el asado."

"¡Asado!" Dijeron los gemelos volando para ir a cogerlo.

"¡Eh, ni se os ocurra poner las zarpas en el asado, malditos críos maleducados!" Les gritó Alex casi volando tras ellos.

"Se ve que os lleváis bien." Dijo Seth.

"Sí, bueno, somos una familia bastante unida. Las condiciones, ya sabéis." Les dije.

"Mi hermana y yo era algo similar." Afirmó Seth.

"Ah ¿no ha venido ella?" Le pregunté extrañándome de que no hubiese venido siendo una chica como era.

"No, es que…" Dijo Seth.

"Abandonó la reserva." Me dijo Embry. "Malos rollos con alguien de la otra manada."

"Así que en vuestra tribu también hay manada." Les dije con interés. "Vaya, no teníamos constancia de otra manada de los nuestros."

"Ellos no son como nosotros, Qualetaqa." Me dijo Alex suavemente. "Son más bien como Keechak o como Ascarn y compañía."

"Oh, entonces son chuchos." Dijo Raider para llevarse una colleja de mi hermana.

"Raider." Le gruñí yo. "Perdonarles, aún son jóvenes, tienen que aprender que los de vuestra especie son también importantes."

"Sí, sobre todo porque son unos… ¡ay!" Se quejó Riven cuando se llevó otro golpe, esta vez mío.

"Se ve quiénes son los 'padres' aquí." Dijo Embry divertido mientras cogía un tenedor de ensalada y todos le mirábamos.

"Emb." Le dijo Alex.

Al principio no lo entendió y entonces ella le hizo señas para que dejase el tenedor mientras yo carraspeaba, entonces se fijó en que el resto de comensales salvo Seth y él teníamos las manos juntas.

"Te damos gracias, señor, por todos tus beneficios y dones que nos has concedido, por los alimentos con que has llenado hoy esta mesa…" Dije yo suavemente para comenzar a bendecir la mesa.

"Y también por habernos hecho hoy ganar otra pelea contra esos capullos que…" Comenzó a decir Raider para llevarse un carraspeo de Alex.

"Y por darnos salud y fuerza para defendernos y defender a los nuestros…" Continúe yo recogiendo la forma correcta de las gracias que tenían que darle mis hermanos al gran rey celestial. "Bendícenos, Señor, y bendice estos alimentos que por tu bondad vamos a tomar."

"Y bendice también a los que nos han proveído de ellos y a quienes nos los han cocinado; y da pan a aquellos que no lo tienen…"

"Amen." Dijimos todos.

"Amen." Añadieron los invitados un poco confusos.

Entonces nosotros comenzamos a comer y ellos nos siguieron.

"Es que aquí bendecimos siempre la mesa dando gracias por que nunca nos falta con qué llenarla." Dijo Alex a modo de explicación para ellos. "¿Puré?"

"Ñam, el puré que prepara Alex es delicioso." Afirmó Raider.

"Joe ¿quieres contarnos qué has hecho hoy en el colegio?" Le pedí.

"No he hecho nada fuera de lo normal." Afirmó apartando la vista de los forasteros y bajándola.

"Jo, yo me acuerdo de las clases cuando me tocaban." Dijo Embry. "Eran un rollo."

"Apuesto a que Embry se las pasaba jugándoselas cuando se trasformó." Dijo Alex divertida.

"No te creas." Dijo Seth. "Era más divertido quedarnos en clase y poner la oreja a lo que pasaba por ahí."

"Así que tenéis un oído muy desarrollado también." Les dijo Riven.

"Y la vista y el olfato." Afirmó Embry. "Somos capaces de oler a un chupasangres desde lejos."

"¿En serio?" Dijeron los gemelos mientras miraban con ironía a Alex que les disparó una bolita de pan a cada uno.

"Bueno, contadnos." Les dije para cambiar de tema de lo de los 'chupasangres' como ellos les llamaban. "¿Es muy diferente esto a vuestra casa?"

"La casa no." Dijo Seth. "El concepto de hogar…"

"Hogar es donde uno se siente feliz y seguro." Afirmaron los gemelos y Joe a la vez o casi dejándoles boquiabiertos.

"Somos un grupo muy coordinado." Dijo Alex divertida. "¿Agua, cerveza?"

"Cerveza." Dijeron todos mientras yo me servía un vaso de vino.

La verdad es que aquellos dos parecían un poco parecidos a nosotros; no a nosotros los Hó'nehe, sino a nosotros los nativos de Silver River.

Nos estuvieron contado cosas sobre La Push, el lugar donde vivían y mis hermanos estuvieron con las dos orejas puestas en la conversación saltando de vez en cuando con alguna cosa de las suyas, algo divertido o alguna duda.

Viéndoles allí, sentados a nuestra mesa y hablando con nosotros como si fuesen parte de esta casa me di cuenta de por qué Alex les había traído, se iban a adaptar a aquel lugar de maravilla, la pena era que hasta que no pasase la semana iban a pasar unos días aburridos en casa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Por cierto, aún no nos habéis dicho de qué va eso de Asquir y Ascarie." Les dije a aquellos chicos.

"Ascarn y Ascire." Les dijo Alex. "Son parte de la manada de aquí."

"Pero vosotros sois…" Dijo Seth.

"De la otra manada." Nos dijo uno de los gemelos metiéndose un tenedor de comida en la boca.

"No se habla con la boca llena." Le dijo Alex medio gruñéndole.

"¿Es que hay más de una manada?" Les preguntamos nosotros confusos.

"En realidad la manada real seríamos nosotros, los Hó'nehe." Nos contó Qualetaqa, el mayor de la familia puesto que Alex estaba en medio de una bronca con los gemelos por comportarse mal en la mesa o algo así. "Solo que Willow es el que controla las fuerzas de asalto de la reserva."

"¿Es un alfa?" Dijo Seth.

"Aquí los únicos alfa somos Alex y yo." Afirmó él. "Y cuando nosotros muramos si es que morimos sin descendencia entonces los gemelos."

"¿Entonces…?" Dije yo.

"Yo soy el jefe de la tribu junto con unos ancianos y Willow es el general, por llamarle así." Afirmó Qualetaqa. "No es que estemos opuestos pero… bueno, sí que no nos tienen demasiado aprecio porque nosotros somos puros y ellos son mestizos, así que nosotros somos mejores que ellos y los saben."

"Un paso en falso y podrían perder lo que tienen." Afirmó uno de los gemelos haciéndome reparar en que ya había terminado la reprimenda.

Perder lo que tienen…

"Entonces… vosotros que sois alfas no ostentáis el cargo." Les dije recordando cómo había sido el caso de Sam y Jacob.

"¿Estás sordo?" Me dijo uno de los gemelos, el otro. "Qualetaqa te ha dicho que él es el jefe con otros ancianos. ¡Ay!" Se quejó al llevarse una patada por debajo de la mesa de su hermana.

"La familia está donde debería estar." Afirmó Alex. "Qualetaqa está en el lugar que un día fue de nuestros padres y no solo por ser un alfa sino por merecerlo."

"A Alex se le llena la boca hablando de mí." Le dijo él mirándola con un gesto que no alcancé a identificar qué expresaba.

"Qué, es verdad." Dijo ella. "Eres un gran líder, joven pero líder. Y encima lo llevas de maravilla con llevar la familia."

"Llevar entre los dos." Le dijo él. "Que tú también colaboras."

"Sí, mandando dinero." Dijo ella.

Ahora entendía por qué vivía tan austeramente si cobraba bien del gobierno por trabajar de médico.

"Bueno… no soy yo el que se ha venido para ocuparse de preparar una fiesta de graduación." Le dijo Qualetaqa con ironía. "Ni la que ha traído amigos solo para que la fiesta tenga algo más de gente que unos cuantos ancianos que no temen a las 'fuerzas activas'."

"¿Ese tal Ascarn y el resto son las fuerzas activas?" Dijo Seth.

"Así es." Dijeron.

"La manada se compone de varios, Willow es el jefe." Dijo Alex. "Su mano derecha se llama Storm y su izquierda se llama Ascarn."

"Esos tres son los únicos que son buenos." Dijo uno de los gemelos. "Porque lo que es Ascire…"

"Un mierdecilla, eso es lo que es." Dijo el otro.

"Eh, capullos, no subestiméis a esa gente." Les dijo Alex en uno de sus ataques de cabreo. "Vosotros solo sois el par de moscas cojoneras del grupo."

"Pero parece que vosotros no les tenéis miedo." Observé yo.

"Es más bien respeto." Dijo Qualetaqa. "Alex y yo podríamos hacer frente a los tres mejores, y entre los gemelos se podrían ocupar de los dos miembros débiles sin problemas. Por eso ellos saben que un enfrentamiento directo no les conviene y se cuidan mucho de retarnos a nosotros dos o de ponerles un dedo encima al resto."

"Somos una familia, eso es algo en lo que ellos no pueden rivalizar." Afirmó uno de los gemelos.

"El problema es que ellos controlan bastante al resto de gente." Continuó Qualetaqa preocupado. "Willow es el capitán de las fuerzas armadas de la reserva, por llamarlas así, y mucha gente teme lo que les puedan hacer si se atreven a contradecirles."

"Eso significa que fuera mucha gente está un poco cohibida de mostrar algún tipo de preferencia por nosotros frente a ellos."

"Por eso no podemos salir ¿no?" Dijo Seth.

Ahí calló un silencio sepulcral y pude apreciar que se miraban unos a otros con disimulo; esperábamos que Qualetaqa fuese el que nos diese la explicación, parecía la voz del 'consejo de hermanos', sin embargo, no fue el él quien dijo nada.

"No." Dijo Alex. "Es arriesgado que se enteren que sois 'lobos' porque ellos son como vosotros y para ellos cuatro licántropos, un lobo que no puede destrasformarse y un crío portador no son un riesgo, sin embargo…"

"Si a esos cuatro licántropos se le uniesen dos lobos en plenitud de facultades como están ellos, entonces sí que seríamos una amenaza, podríamos usaros para apoyarnos en la rebelión contra ellos y echarles." Afirmó Qualetaqa. "No hay cosa que más teman Willow y su manada que el perder su posición y sus tierras."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Hey, nosotros íbamos a ir a la playa." Me dijo uno de los gemelos tras llamar a la puerta de casa. "Va a haber unas buenas olas, y el día es precioso. Nos preguntábamos si os apetecería venir."

"En realidad íbamos a aprovechar para descansar un poco." Afirmé. "Aunque igual a Embry si le conseguís ofrecer algo un poco más tentador…"

"Si por Embry te refieres al otro chico… dijo que iba a ducharse y que luego iba a ver si conseguía ayudar a nuestra hermana a hacer unas galletas y bollos y así podía hacer desaparecer alguno." Me dijo el otro apareciendo por la puerta mientras se acababa de poner una camiseta que parecía ajustarle bien al tronco.

"Así que vuestra hermana va a hacer galletas." Les dije. "¿No tenéis miedo a que estando en su 2º día vaya a írsele la cabeza y se largue a matar bichos?"

"Nah, eso solo lo hace por la noche." Dijo el primero. "Además, hoy solo está gruñona y de peor humor. Lo que tú dices es por las noches y al 4º día, pero la cogemos, la metemos en el 'cajón' y todo solucionado."

"Además, creo que Qualetaqa dijo que iba a dejarlo todo atado para que pudiese controlarla el día ese. Y por las noches vamos a tener nosotros turnos." Afirmó el otro sonriendo. "Pero bueno… supongo que también podéis ayudar, sí."

"Entonces qué creíais que habíamos venido a hacer." Les dije.

"Divertiros." Afirmaron a coro.

"La mayoría de la gente viene a divertirse, California es genial para ir a la playa y ponerse moreno." Afirmó el segundo.

"Sí, pero tampoco queremos ser unos gorrones." Les dije. "Por cierto, nos hemos encontrado esto." Les dije enseñándoles un par de revistas con chicas en bolas.

"Mira dónde estaban." Dijo el segundo cogiéndolas y guardándolas para escondérselas en la ropa.

"Es que tampoco es plan de que las vea…" Dijo el primero medio susurrando.

"Me parece a mí que ya lo sabe ella…" Les dije levantando una ceja.

"Ya, una cosa es que los sepa y otra que las vea." Dijo él.

"Además, somos adolescentes perfectamente sanos y como tal tenemos este tipo de lecturas también." Dijo el segundo como medio en broma.

"Ya, claro." Les dije.

"No me digas que tú no…" Me dijo el primero.

"Me la pillan y del primer tortazo que me meten se me quitan las ganas de tener de esas por ahí." Les dije para luego sonreír. "Las mías las guarda un amigo."

Eso les hizo reírse; la verdad es que esos dos parecían majos, y eso que eran un año mayores que yo, o igual no; yo debía haberme graduado ese año, debería después de que acabase el descanso porque la maestra de mi clase había dejado su cargo y estábamos a la espera de que mandasen otra. El que ya era otro cantar eran los otros dos.

Era evidente que el mayor era bastante más mayor que yo, y el menor era más pequeño que yo, en todos los sentidos, pero… ¿y Embry?. ¿Sería el mayor mucho más mayor que él también?

Ahora que caía, ni siquiera sabía la edad exacta de Alex. ¿Y si me pasaba muchos años?. ¿Y si decidía que yo era un crío y que no podía sentir por mí nada diferente a lo que sentía por sus hermanos pequeños?. ¿Podría yo soportar que me tratase eternamente como a un hermano pequeño?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Cansada?" Me preguntó mi hermano desde la mesa donde estaba haciendo cuentas cuando yo me dejé caer en el sofá.

"Uffff… parece que llevase siglos quieta." Me dijo. "¿Siempre era esto tan estresante?"

"Nah, es solo que ahora tienes más tiempo libre y te agobias más." Afirmó mientras yo reparaba en que Embry y Seth parecían estar dormitando en sus asientos con la tele puesta.

"¿Y estos?" Le dije.

"Creo que se quedaron fritos hace como una hora." Me contestó suavemente. "Afirman que esta noche van a estar contigo toda la noche. ¿Has visto a alguien mientras tendías?"

"Sí, pero han pasado de largo tras saludar." Le dije recordando los vecinos que habían pasado cerca.

"Todos saben ya que cuando estás pálida y con los ojos amarillos es un poco peligroso tocarte mucho las narices." Me dijo casi hasta divertido.

"Ascarn ¿no?" Le dije.

"Le metiste un buen mordisco por intentar meterse con Joe." Me dijo él. "Aunque nadie te puede echar en cara nada."

"Y volvería a hacerlo." Le dije suspirando. "¿Sabes si han tocado estos lo que tengo en el horno?"

"Lo han intentado, pero tu querido Keechak les ha mordido el trasero y se lo ha impedido." Me dijo ahora ya con su sonrisa de reírse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: La playa de Silver River.**

**Cuidado con la loba de ojos aguamarina.**

(Voz de Alex)

Amanece un nuevo día, el 6º de mi locura ya. Al menos ahora ya no veo el dolor en los ojos de los que me rodean; me puedo sentir honrada porque mis hermanos y también Embry y Seth han estado todas las noches velándome, unas unos, otras otros… pero ni unos ni otros me han dejado sola en mi locura.

Sin embargo, esta mañana de viernes me sorprende un poco el que solo Qualetaqa y Joe parecen haberse despertado a tiempo.

"Ah, hoy estaban de fiesta." Me dijo cuando le pregunté por los gemelos mirando arriba al techo tras tirarle del pantalón suavemente. "Ya sabes, por ser viernes y porque ya han acabado las clases. Como hará un día perfecto, como siempre, apostaría a que se cogen las tablas y los bañadores y se van a la playa."

Ahora estaba sola en el salón, sentada ante el ventanuco mientras la cadena sigue atada a la barra de acero en el techo donde mis hermanos hacían flexiones de vez en cuando. Siento el sol acariciando mi piel a través del cristal tintado especialmente para que nadie vea desde fuera lo que hay dentro y entre el sol y así no tener que echar la cortina allí por lo que me baña el sol según va alzándose en el cielo.

Iba a acabar cuando noté un par de brazos por encima en un abrazo y veo a Riven sonriéndome mientras me sujeta la manta especial mía encima.

"Buenos días, hermanita." Me dice dándome un beso en pleno morro justo cuando estoy a milésimas de segundo de destrasformarlo en una boca humana y justo entonces se separa cuando Embry le salta para pillarle y yo le grito un taco en Cheyene.

Definitivamente, parece que nada ha cambiado en casa; no señor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"No vale…" Se quejó Raider mientras se frotaba la cabeza sentado en la cocina. "Era un saludo de buenos días…"

"¿Te parece bonito darle besos de esos a tu hermana?" Le dije molesto.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo como si nada. "Solo era un besito de buenos días."

"La próxima vez se lo das a Willow." Le dije poniéndole un plato con huevos fritos que me había dado su hermana delante. "En el culo." Afirmé salpicándole.

"Anda, mira a estos." Dijo su hermano cogiéndose un huevo. "Se han aprendido pronto algunas cosas."

"Embry, déjale." Me dijo ella apareciendo con una fuente de tortitas y una jarra de leche fresca. "Es mi hermano."

"Pues yo no saludaba a mi hermana con besos como ese." Dijo Seth apoyándome.

"Ejem, Riven, por favor." Le dijo Alex carraspeando.

"¿Y por qué no Raider?" Dijo. "¡Ha sido él quien ha empezado todo esto!"

"A mí no me cargues el muerto." Dijo Raider.

"Eh." Les dijo ella para decirles algo en su lengua y que ellos contestasen.

Entonces fue un visto y no visto, en un segundo teníamos a un gemelo cada uno dándonos un beso.

"¡Puaj!" Dijimos los dos a la vez mientras los gemelos y Alex se reían.

"¿Veis?" Nos dijo Alex sonriendo con los pies por el apoyabrazos de su silla. "Es una forma de saludo."

"Que bochorno…" Decían sus hermanos.

"Eh, como nos hagas repetirlo te vas a enterar." Le dijo Raider. "Nosotros no somos de esos, hermanita. Somos machos muy machos."

"¿A qué carajo ha venido eso?" Les dije raspándome la boca con las manos de nuevo.

"Un precio barato por poder echar unas olas con la mejor surfista de la zona." Afirmó Riven frotándose de nuevo la boca como nosotros.

"Un beso por demostraros lo del saludo y ella se ponía de nuevo su bikini y venía a echarse unas olas a Playa Pelícano SB." Afirmó su hermano sonriendo tras frotarse con un papel y considerarse satisfecho y limpio de babas.

"Vale, el precio es justo." Dije recordando la imagen.

"¡¿Perdona?!" Me dijeron entonces los gemelos mirándome con una ceja levantada cada uno y con cara que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"Creo que no deberías haber dicho eso…" Me susurró Seth.

"Chicos…" Dijo Alex entrando de nuevo a la habitación atándose una especie de toalla de hilo a las caderas. "¿No podéis dejar de marcar territorio un rato? Ya he aceptado volver a subir en una tabla ¿no?"

"¿Te han visto estos ligera de ropa?" Le preguntaron.

"¿Os importa mucho?" Dijo ella. "Lo que me faltaba por ver, que mis hermanos pequeños se pusiesen a cotillear en mi vida."

Les oímos discutir un poco antes de que ella gritase en las escaleras.

"Y mover el culo, yo me voy en cinco minutos." Acabó medio gruñendo.

"¿Eso va también por nosotros?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, claro." Dijo. "Mañanita al sol, surf y sol para todos."

"Cogeré el bañador." Le dije con ironía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"_Calm down/ When you're about to go crazy/ Turn around/ And feel as fresh as a daisy/ Just run/ Because it's time to go/ Have fun and let the whole world know_."

"¡Madre mía!" Dije al ver la enorme playa a donde nos habían llevado Alex con los gemelos.  
"_Chihuahua here/ Chihuahua there_"

La música dejaba algo que desear pero la verdad es que el sitio era la leche, con toda aquella gente tomando el sol y haciendo deportes de agua…

"_Everybody wants it everywhere_"

"Bueno, ahora podéis entreteneros como mejor queráis." Dijo Alex sonriendo y quitándose la ropa en las toallas con una sonrisa. "Yo voy a ver si hago un par de olas con estos para que cierren el morro y vuelvo."

"_Sing it loud/ And life can be so easy Chihuahua_"

"Por nosotros no te preocupes." Le dijimos nosotros.

De eso hacía como que media hora y ahora la andábamos buscando por el agua.  
"_What can make you move/ Chihuahua!_"

Vuelta en el aire…

"_Can you feel the groove/ Chihuahua!_"

Otro giro perfecto.

"_What can make you dance/ Chihuahua!_"

La gente estaba alucinando con aquel trío que andaban surfeando y algunos aplaudían con algunas acrobacias. Aunque la verdad es que los gemelos se turnaban sobre una tabla y ella estaba con la otra.

"_Oh Chihuahua!_"

"Vaya, parece que se les da genial a toda la familia." Dijo Embry.

"_What can make you sing Chihuahua/ Take it and you win Chihuahua_"

"Parece que les venga de familia." Afirmé yo para aplaudir los dos con uno de las acrobacias. "Y mírales, parecen felices haciéndolo."

"Hacen que parezca tirado." Afirmó Embry. "Y te aseguro que no es tan fácil como parece."

"Ya me han dicho." Le dije divertido recordando lo que me dijeron los emparejados que le habían visto hacer. "Era torta tras torta ¿no?"

"Al menos a mí me salvaba luego." Me dijo divertido.

"_What can bring you joy_."

"Oh, oh, problemas…" Dijo el gemelo que no estaba en la tabla en ese momento, mirando a un lado.

"_Oh Chihuahua!_"

Aterrizaron justo cuando acababa la canción y chocaron las manos sonriendo antes de venir hacia nosotros.

"Hey ¿qué tal lo estáis pasando?" Nos dijo el gemelo.

"Creo que no estamos solos." Les dijo el otro gemelo antes de que pudiésemos hablar.

Entonces les hizo un gesto con la cabeza al lateral y vimos un grupito de chicos y chicas que habían hecho que los gemelos se preocupasen.

"Pasando de ellos." Les dijo su hermana tirándoles un poco de arena con el pie. "Tienen el mismo derecho a divertirse en la playa que vosotros."

"¿Pasa algo?" Le pregunté mientras sentía que algo no iba bien del todo, sobre todo cuando vimos acercarse a un chico del grupo.

"No, para nada." Afirmó ella para tumbarse en la toalla.

"Eh." Dijo entonces el chico que se había acercado. "¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?"

"La playa es de todos." Le dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Vosotros no, enanos." Dijo el chico. "Decía ella."

"¿Te importa mucho?" Le dijo.

"Tranquilo Riven..." Le dijo su hermana. "No queremos peleas aquí ¿verdad?"

"Eso dínoslo tú." Le dijo el chico.

"La playa es de todos, ca-pu-llo." Le dijo el primer gemelo.

"Ray." Le llamó una chica entonces.

"Corre Ray, ve con tu amiga." Le dijo Raider entonces.

"Chicos." Les dijo Alex. "Tranquilo Ray, hemos venido a echar unas olas, no hacemos daño a nadie."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Uff... ha faltado poco..." Dijo un chico que no sé cuando había llegado a uno o dos metros de nosotros.

"Hola Kev." Le saludó Alex. "Tranquilo, ya sabes que no se atreven a tocarme mucho la moral."

"Lo que ha faltado poco ha sido para que ese mierdas se fuese a casa calentito." Dijo Raider tirándose en la toalla un poco en plancha.

"¿De qué iba ese tío?" Dijo Embry.

"¿A qué venía lo de que qué hacías tú aquí?" Le pregunté.

"Es parte del corrillo." Dijo Riven.

"Ey, voy a ver si veo una cosa." Dijo Alex. "Chicos, quedaros con mis hermanos y hacerles caso, y nada de peleas." Dijo más para ellos.

"Vaaaaleeee." Dijeron un poco pasotas.

"Eh, va en serio." Dijo ella levantándoles un dedo amenazadoramente. "Nada de peleas ni meteros en líos o me enfadaré."

"Que sí, tranquila." Le dijo Riven.

"Lo hemos pillado a la primera." Afirmó Raider.

La verdad es que aquello era un poco raro. Me extrañaba un poco que no pasase nada.

"¿De qué iba ese tío?" Repetí mientras vi que Alex y su 'primo' Kevin o algo así se alejaron lo suficiente hablando en su lengua que según recuerdo era cheeroki o algo así.

"¿Habéis visto el grupo de antes?" Nos dijo Riven suavemente como si Alex pudiese oírle.

"Sí ¿y?" Le dijo Embry.

"Bueno, pues tened mucho cuidado con la loba de ojos aguamarina." Afirmó Raider como si estuviese hablando de un demonio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Ya lo sabían, todos." Me dijo Kevin. "Pensaba que enviarían a otro, no a..."

"No la han enviado." Afirmé yo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Saben que no sería sabio. Willow nunca se arriesgaría a algo así, ya lo sabes."

"¿Y tú por qué has bajado a la playa?" Me preguntó.

"¿Acaso es delito?" Le dije.

"No, pero tú no eres precisamente una tonta." Afirmó. "Sabes a qué te estás exponiendo."

"Mis hermanos querían venir conmigo." Le dije tras suspirar. "Y yo me encontraba bastante mejor así que accedí. Además, los otros dos chicos llevan casi una semana encerrados conmigo, merecían un poco de descanso y disfrutar de nuestro entorno."

"Sabes que iban a saber que habías salido." Me dijo Kevin. "Por mucho que estés con tus hermanos eso sabes que no es excusa para Willow y su gente."

"No me vengas con cuentos, he visto a sus espías en la playa, y además, Will está aquí también." Le dije un poco salida de tono.

Sé que no debería exáltame, menos aún allí, pero me sacaba de quicio aquel hombre; vale que era por mi bien, pero ya le había dicho mis motivos, no era como para seguir machacándome con eso.

"Lo siento, sabes que solo me preocupo por vosotros." Me dijo.

"Pues relájate un poco." Le contesté un poco fuerte para inmediatamente arrepentirme y suspirar, contar hasta diez y seguir en un tono normal. "Lo siento es solo que... esto me trae malos recuerdos."

"Te entiendo." Afirmó. "Perdoname tú a mi, no se me pasó por la cabeza la opción de que no estuvieses del todo conforme. Ni me acordé de todo eso, debería haberlo recordado."

Era raro, pero aún seguían atormentándome varios fantasmas del pasado, pensaba que este en concreto lo había olvidado, pero había bastado ver un momento aquel rostro para darme cuenta que aún seguía afectándome; no tanto como el primer día, pero aún seguía afectándome.

"Aún lo recuerdas ¿no?" Me dijo Kevin suavemente.

"Sí... pensaba que lo había olvidado pero..." Dije tristemente.

No, no debía pasar, me estiré y sacudí la cabeza antes de volver a levantar la cabeza y los ojos.

"Es agua pasada." Afirmé con la voz de nuevo fuerte. "Así que dejémoslo, porque no tiene importancia."

"Si tú lo dices..." Me dijo él. "Solo ten cuidado ¿vale? Sabes que no todos son Marlina."

"Ya." Le contesté. "Pero todos ellos tienen muy claro el límite, saben hasta donde pueden llegar y que conmigo no se juega."

"Yo que tú no estaría tan segura." Me dijo suavemente y como con miedo. "No sabes cómo han cambiado algunas cosas desde que regresaste..."

"Kev, las cosas no cambian." Afirmé. "Mi familia sigue siendo los alfa y Willow el líder militar. Willow no es tonto y sabe que no debe retarnos, ni a mis hermanos ni a mí."

"Lo sé, pero... aún así ten cuidado, por favor." Me dijo. "No quisiéramos tener que organizar un funeral."

"Descuida." Le dije tras comprobar que no nos habían escuchado la conversación oídos indeseados. "No tendréis que hacerlo."

Fue curioso, porque no dijo nada más, pareció dudar un segundo más pero entonces asintió y se alejó por el camino. Le vi perderse antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la toalla donde estaban mis hermanos con Seth y Embry; sin embargo, allí me esperaba otra sorpresa.

"Lo sentimos." Me dijo Raider. "Se nos había olvidado que..."

"Anda... id con ellos." Les dije sonriendo al ver a unos amigos suyos de su clase allí con un balón. "¿Voley playa?"

"Con chicas." Me dijo uno de los que conocía de toda la vida sonriéndome. "¿Te apuntas, rostro-pálido?"

"Va a ser que no." Le dije casi riéndome. "Hoy tengo un mal perder increíble."

"Tsk, lástima." Me dijo el otro. "Siempre es un placer verte."

"Pillos..." Les dije riéndome mientras salían corriendo y tanto Embry como Seth les decían algo en Quileute que no era muy agradable de traducirles. "¡Chicos, que solo era una broma!"

"No me gustan las bromas de aquí." Afirmó Embry.

"Sí, son de mal gusto." Le respaldó Seth.

"Venga..." Les dije divertida. "Dejarlo ya ¿sí? Por cierto, igual os apetece hacer unas olas."

"No sabemos." Me dijo Seth.

"Podría enseñaros." Le dije. "A Embry le estuve intentando enseñar un día."

"Venga, yo me apunto." Me dijo Embry. "Solo espero que aquí el agua esté más caliente que en La Push."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¡Eh, hijos de...!" Grité cuando pasó una moto de agua tan cerca que nos tiró al agua a Seth y a mi.

"¡Cabrón, me he quedado con tu cara!" Le gritó Alex agitando el puño al aire. "¿Estáis bien?" Nos dijo parando junto a nosotros sentada en la tabla.

"Sí." Dije yo mientras veía a Seth tosiendo agarrado a la tabla.

"¿De qué va la gente aquí?" Le dijo él.

"Lo siento." Nos dijo con la cara preocupada. "No debería haberos traído..."

"Eh, no pienses que unos capullos jugando con una moto de agua van a hacernos pensar mal de este sitio." Le dije.

"Esto es el paraíso." Afirmó Seth. "Aunque haya mucho capullo suelto."

"Sí, seguro que os gustará más aún cuando sea la celebración de las graduaciones." Nos dijo sonriendo y tumbándose en la tabla. "Hay un camping cerca de aquí y la gente va allí a veranear, algunos se pasan por la reserva porque son viejos conocidos, de esos que llevan años viniendo siempre a veranear aquí."

"Y ahora nos dices que organizáis noches de hogueras y todo." Le dije bromeando.

"Bueno, pues no os lo digo." Dijo divertida sentándose. "Y venga, subir a la tabla que vienen un par de olas buenas."

"Arriiiiba." Dijo Seth mientras nos sentábamos en la tabla.

"¿Crées que aguantaré sobre la tabla si me pongo de pie?" Le pregunté.

"Inténtalo." Me dijo. "Pero date prisa o no podrás ponerte en pie."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Creo que me he tragado la mitad del mar." Se quejó Seth.

"Yo ya voy acostumbrándome." Afirmó Embry tosiendo agua del mar.

"Venga quejitas, si lo habéis hecho bien." Les dije sonriendo y envolviéndome en la toalla. "Embry, muy bien, ya parece que vas aguantando un poco."

"A mí lo que más me ha gustado es cuando me has llevado detrás." Me dijo Seth por fin sonriendo. "Ha molado un montón."

"Solía hacerlo con los enanos, hace tiempo." Confesé.

"¿Y lo dejaste cuando crecieron?" Me preguntó Embry.

"Algo así." Afirmé. "De mi espaldas quietos pasaron a montar sus propias tablas."

"¿Y por qué dejaste de llevarles?" Me dijo Embry. "Porque ahora ya no me creo que fuese porque crecieron."

Por qué lo dejé… el mar, las olas…

"Qué más da, de eso hace mucho tiempo." Afirmé suavemente cortando mis recuerdos y bloqueándolos de nuevo al fondo de mi mente, de donde no deberían haber salido nunca.

"Ey, tenéis que ver esto." Dijo Riven tirándose a la carrera en la arena para frenar ante nosotros. "Hay hogueras, mañana por la noche."

"Eh, canijo, ahueca el ala." Le dije tirando de mi pareo donde había acabado parado encima.

"¿Por qué?" Me dijo Embry. "A mí me interesa."

"Sí, nosotros hacemos hogueras también." Afirmó Seth. "Aunque creo que tú nunca has estado en una…"

"Pues entonces os gustarán estas." Siguió mi otro hermano pasando los tres de mí mientras me enrollaba el pareo a las caderas. "Hogueras en la playa, música, chicas bonitas bailando en torno a las hogueras… y priva."

"Eh, ya vale, canijos." Les dije cogiéndoles por la parte de atrás de los bañadores y tirando para derribarlos suavemente. "Sabéis que no podemos ir."

"A esta sí." Me dijo Raider sonriendo ampliamente divertido. "La organizan Fidel y Makawe, sabes que se mueren de ganas de verte."

Si era así…

"Venga, porfa…" Me dijo Embry. "No te hagas de rogar…"

"Porfi, porfi, porfi…" Me dijeron los gemelos en broma agarrándose a mi pareo como rogando.

"Está bien, pesados." Acabé cediendo. "Nos pasaremos, pero si vemos a alguien que no deberíamos cogemos todo y nos largamos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Qualetaqa)

"Así que al final he tenido que ceder." Me dijo Alex mientras le ayudaba a acabar de preparar la cena después de que se duchase y mientras se duchaba el resto del pelotón.

"Hombre, siendo ellos los que lo organizan..." Le dije. "Supongo que no tienes nada que temer."

"Ya, pero ¿y si se pasa alguno de los bestias pardas?" Me dijo. "¿Y si luego toman represarias contra Fidel y Makawe? Son buena gente, no podría soportar que..."

"Ninguno de ellos son de la reserva, no creo que les importe mucho el que les puedan amargar la vida." Afirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "Igual deberías dejar de darle vueltas y simplemente ir, mañana por la noche estás de nuevo en tu forma humana ¿recuerdas? Seguro que no eres un problema."

"Ya, pero sabes que si va alguien de la otra manada y nos ve allí, sobre todo a mí... será un problema." Me dijo para luego suspirar. "Serlina y su camadilla nos vio esta tarde... me extraña que no hayamos recibido ya una visita..."

"En realidad Ascarn se pasó por aquí antes." Le confesé. "Dice que sabe que estás aquí porque nos han oído todas las noches y también porque tu furgoneta se ve bastane. Quería saber si habías escapado o algo."

"¿Y qué le dijiste?" Me preguntó.

"Que estabas bajo nuestro control y eras un problema nuestro." Le dije sonriendo.

"Así que no ha cambiado nada." Me dijo ella sonriendo divertida mientras apagaba el fuego.

"Claro que no." Le dije.

Ascarn y sus compañeros nunca habían sido de mi agrado, toleraba a Willow solo porque era el encargado de encabezar la seguridad de la reserva, pero si podía mostrar mi desagrado con Willow y sobre todo Storm no iba a dudar en hacerlo puesto que era completamente innecesario el guardar las formas con ellos. De hecho, lo único que me retenía de no tomar represarias contra ellos era el que formasen la manada de Willow y también que a mi hermana, por algún motivo, parecía desagradarle el que atacásemos a nadie de la reserva.

Seguro que si se enterase de las peleas que habían tenido los gemelos y la de veces que me los habían traído de la oreja a mi presencia para que les castigase se escandalizaría.

"¡A cenar!" Llamó Alex por la puerta al resto.

"Cinco minutos." Le dijo Riven apareciendo con una toalla por la puerta con Raider mientras los dos invitados se iban a tomar asiento. "A no ser que quieras que coma solo con la toalla."

Ahí el amigo de Alex, Seth, se puso a gruñírle algo con el otro chico sobre los modales básicos y el cenar solo con una toalla.

"Venga, corre a vestirte y ven." Le dijo Alex sonriendo. "Y no me hagas tener que darte una torta por dejar el baño hecho un asco."

Sí, ella tampoco parecía haber cambiado mucho, al menos no en la forma de tratar con nosotros y con la gente de la reserva.

Ya había gente que me había dicho que le diese a mi hermana la bienvenida puesto que ellos no podían hacerlo, y me preguntaba cuando tardarían el resto de ancianos en volver del viaje de juvilados que habían hecho y enterarse de que Alex estaba ya por allí de nuevo y durante un breve periodo de tiempo.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Hogueras y música en Pelícano. Pelea de lobas.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno... ya hemos llegado." Afirmé parando el coche de mis hermanos en el aparcamiento de la playa tras aparcarlo como pude. "Abajo..."

"Perdona pero este coche es de los chicos." Me dijo Raider.

"¿Prefieres que demos media vuelta y me quede en casa?" Le dije con ironía ocultando que no me hacía gracia tener que estar allí mientras me ponía las gafas de sol.

"¡Vale, nos bajamos!" Me dijeron los gemelos asustados.

"Hay que ver que poder de convicción." Me dijo Embry divertido.

"Cuando tengas hermanos lo entenderás." Afirmé cerrando las puertas del coche con llave. "Eh, canijos; nada de iros a vuestra bola aún. Vosotros que tanto queríais venir, encargaros un poco más de los invitados."

"Es que... habíamos quedado..." Me dijo Raider.

"Pues ni quedar ni leches, os esperáis que aún tenemos que ver cómo nos las apañamos." Les dije.

"Igual deberías dejarles ir." Me dijo Seth.

"Sí." Añadió Embry feliz. "Se nota que se mueren de ganas por empezar, seguro..."

"Eh, a callar que no va de eso." Les dije. "Vosotros dos, tener cuidado por si aparece alguien que no queremos tener encontronazos ¿entendido? Si aparece alguien nos buscáis y nos avisáis."

"¿Marlina y Ascire también?" Me dijo Riven.

"Sí." Les dije. "Especialmente esos dos, son los que se pueden pasar por una cosa así y sabéis que no nos conviene que den la voz de que ando por ahí de noche con la luna en proceso de dejar de ser llena."

"Vaaaaleeeee..." Me dijeron los dos.

"Jo, deberías descansar un poquito." Me dijo Raider. "A este paso te va a estallar la patata antes de tiempo."

Ante eso le di un puntapié en el trasero y sonreí.

"Anda, correr a pasarlo bien, y nada de poneros borrachos que os dejo durmiendo al raso." Les dije mientras corrían hacia la hoguera que solían hacer sus amigos y ellos.

"Bueno... ¿vamos nosotros también a buscar un huequito?" Les dije a Embry y Seth.

"Jo, pensaba que nos iba a caer otra bronca a nosotros también." Dijo Seth.

"Lo primero es lo primero." Afirmó Embry. "¿Dónde está la priva?"

Eso me hizo reír, no parecían conscientes del riesgo que suponía que nos viesen allí, para nosotros para ellos, para la gente allí... y aunque en la playa había muchas chicas bonitas, a ese par parecía importarles más la bebida.

"Por aquí, vamos al chiringuito de Fidel." Les dije casi riéndome aún mientras me ataba la camiseta para hacerla una especie de top anudado al pecho. "Prepara unos combinados que son la bomba."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Perdona." Llamé al camarero levantando un dedo. "Camarero."

"Sí, dime, qué va a ser." Me dijo un hombre con acento un poco raro.

"Er... sí, un par de cervezas." Le pedí.

"Marchando." Afirmó agachándose para coger un par de botellines de cerveza.

Ya iba a echárnoslos en unas jarras de cerveza cuando le paramos y le dijimos que lo tomaríamos en las botellas.

Alex se había retrasado un poco porque dijo que iba al baño un segundo y aunque en otro tiempo no me hubiese importado, ahora se la echaba de menos.

"Hey, Fidel, un daikiri por favor." Le pidió un chico alto y con pintas de indio pero con el pelo todo trenzado sujeto en una coleta.

"Hombre Makawe, ahora mismo te lo pongo." Le dijo el camarero que al parecer se llamaba Fidel. "Parece que la fiesta va bien."

"Sí, todo un éxito." Afirmó él. "Y veo que no te va nada mal."

"No me puedo quejar, eso sí, a ver cuando llega el otro camarero para que luego pueda ir a echarme un par de bachatas."

"¿Bachatero cuando sabes que aquí nadie sabe qué es eso?" Le dijo una voz desde detrás nuestro. "Como organizador de la barra molas pero como músico..."

Fue alucinante, porque en un instante tenía a los dos tipos sonriéndole.

"Pero mira, brother. ¿Quién ha aparecido por fin?" Le dijo el camarero divertido mientras ella se encaramaba un poco a la barra para darle un beso y que él le rodease los hombros con un brazo mientras se lo daba.

"Ya te ha costado volver." Le dijo el otro. "En serio, nos moríamos de ganas de verte."

"Bueno, he estado trabajando, ya sabéis." Les dijo ella. "Fidel ¿me pones uno de esos '_Sex on the Beach_' tan buenos que haces tú?"

"En cuanto venga el suplente lo que tú quieras." Le dijo sonriendo.

"Tentador pero... prefiero la bebida." Le dijo ella divertida mientras yo sentía ganas de saltar la barra cutre esa y liarme a tortas con aquel ligón de playa.

"¡Marchando un combinado para mi chica favorita!" Dijo dando una palmada a la barra.

"¿Te importa si en tanto me voy poniendo yo unos mojitos?" Le dijo ella medio tumbada en la barra para hablarle mientras él parecía estar agachado tras ella.

"Claro, pero no te pases, que siempre haces un tanque." Le dijo él levantándose para ayudarla a saltar la barra.

"Será lo que me cuesta colocarlos por ahí." Le dijo ella divertida.

La verdad es que hasta ese momento, la playa no había estado mal; tal y como lo habían descrito los gemelos eran hogueras en la playa, música, chicas bonitas bailando en torno a las hogueras y alcohol; pero desde que llegó Alex y aquel par le saludaron con tantas confianzas y luego, viendo cómo el camarero parecía divertirse cada vez que le toca pasar rozando a Alex por la espalda debido a la estrechez tras la barra se me revolvían las tripas y me tenía que aguantar las ganas de pasar al otro lado y partirle la cara a aquel mamarracho.

"Bonita ¿no?" Me dijo de pronto el otro hombre, Makawe.

"¿Eh?" Dijimos a la vez Seth y yo lo que me hizo reparar en que él también parecía un poco descolocado o pillado por sorpresa.

"Digo la chica." Nos dijo. "Alex Hó'nehe; es amiga nuestra."

"Y me parece que ese se está tomando muchas libertades con ella." Le dijo Seth quitándomelo de la boca.

"Ah, vosotros dos debéis de ser los extranjeros que me dijeron el par de demonios." Nos dijo asintiendo como si entendiese. "Bueno, no os lo toméis a mal, solo somos amigos. Además, vais a ver que aquí mucha gente se toma esas confianzas con otros y con ella."

"Pues eso no es normal." Dije yo.

"Si a mi hermana le hiciesen eso yo le cortaba la cabeza a quien lo hiciese." Me apoyó Seth.

"Aquí en Pelicano la gente somos así." Afirmó él. "Abiertos, cálidos... y bueno, luego está lo de los Hó'nehe."

"¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Le dijimos los dos.

Había algo raro, siempre decían los Hó'nehe, parecían un tema tabú o algo así pero a la vez importantes.

"Veréis, hay leyendas." Dijo como si fuese en efecto un secreto.

"¿Leyendas?" Dije. "¿Leyendas de tribu?"

"Justo." Afirmó. "Los nativos de esta zona tenemos unas leyendas, se dice que los Hó'nehe están malditos, toda su familia y lo han estado desde casi el comienzo de los tiempos."

"¿Y eso?" Dijo Seth. "Son vuestra gente, cómo podéis decir eso de ellos."

"Esa familia son los últimos cheerokes de la zona." Nos dijo. "Cuando ellos mueran... su raza se extinguirá, y según su maldición no creo que tengan descendencia."

¿No iba a poder tener descendencia?

"Será broma ¿no?" Le dije yo. "¿No pueden tener descendencia?"

"Supuestamente no, es parte de la maldición." Dijo él. "Un poco triste... sobre todo considerando que el mayor es el líder de la reserva y ella es famosa incluso cuando hace tiempo de..."

"Makawe." Le dijo ella lanzándole una mirada asesina y poniéndole un chupito denlante.

"¿De qué hace tiempo?" Le preguntó Seth con curiosidad.

"Nada." Dijo ella. "¡Mojitos, invito yo!"

"A ver si esta vez has pillado bien la cantidad de ron." Le dijo Fidel cogiendo uno también. "¡Salud!"

"¡Salud!" Dijimos levantándolo como él, sin embargo, ellos tres se lo tomaron de golpe y dejaron salir una especie de sonido de frescor.

"¿Qué lleva?" Le pregunté mientras sentía que se me congelaba la boca.

"Ron blanco cubano, agua con gas, hielo picado, 1 limón exprimido, 4 cucharadas de azúcar moreno y nos falta las hojas de hierbabuena." Dijo Fidel. "Y esta vez te ha salido perfecto, muy bueno."

"Cuidado que te ha de quitar también el puesto de camarero." Le dijo un tío divertido.

"Ni se me ocurriría, ya lo sabes Fidel." Le dijo ella sonriéndole.

"Anda... ten, tu combinado, pequeña bruja." Le dijo él dándole un vaso naranja.

"¿Y eso qué lleva?" Le dijo Seth.

"50 ml. de vodka, 30 ml. de licor de melocotón, 1/2 vaso de zumo de naranja, 10 ml. de Granadina." Afirmó ella sonriendo sentada en la barra. "Un poco fuerte, pero deliciosa. Fidel, dime cuanto te debo de esto."

"Veamos... una ronda de mojitos y tu combinado... Me debes una tropicana." Le dijo Fidel el camarero sonriéndole.

"Me va a salir barato." Le dijo ella riéndose. "¿Y sus cervezas?"

"Que se las paguen ellos." Le dijo él.

"Venga, Fi... que son mis invitados." Le dijo ella.

"¿Qué tal un besito?" Le dijo él tocándose la mejilla suavemente.

"¡Hecho!" Dijo ella volviendo a subirse en la barra para darle un beso que paró cuando entre Seth y yo le tiramos de atrás del pantalón para separarles.

"¿Cuándo empieza la música?" Le pregunté para intentar separarla de aquel tío baboso con acento cubano.

"Lleva ya un rato." Afirmó el tal Makawe. "Yo soy el dj pero ahora estoy en tomarme una copita."

"¿Acaso vais a bailar?" Nos dijo Alex sonriendo.

"Sí, contigo." Le dije yo. "Que no te vamos a dejar sola ni de coña."

"A saber lo que te pasaba si te dejamos sola, o lo que nos pasaba a nosotros." Le dijo Seth en el mismo tono que yo. "Además, no querías venir ¿no?"

"Ah, sí, cierto." Dijo ella.

"¿Otra vez ellos?" Le dijo Fidel.

"Algo así." Les dijo ella. "Es más bien por lo que os puedan hacer a vosotros, sabéis que conmigo no se atreverían, me tienen respeto."

"Bah, no temas por nosotros." Le dijo Makawe frotándole la cabeza. "No somos de tu reserva."

"¿Qué van a hacernos?" Dijo Fidel. "¿Quemarnos el chiringuito?"

"Sabéis que serían capaces." Dijo ella. "Pero no es su estilo."

"¿De qué habláis?" Dijo uno de sus hermanos colgándosele de la espalda.

"Willow y su gente." Le dijo su hermana soltándose.

"Ah, bueno." Dijo él. "Fidel, ponme unas cuantas caipiriñas de esas."

"Nada de alcohol." Dijo él. "Aún sois menores."

"Venga tío..." Dijo él casi rogándole. "Una coctelera solo... ¡Ay!"

"Si quieres cerveza bien, pero nada de alcohol." Le dijo Alex.

"Venga que ya has oído a tu hermana y yo paso de problemas." Afirmó Fidel.

"¿Y ellos qué?" Le dijo señalándonos.

"Ellos son mayores de edad." Le dijo Alex. "Además, se han tomado solo un par de mojitos y la cerveza."

"Dictadora." Le dijo él cogiendo las botellas de cerveza en la caja de 8 y sacándole la lengua yéndose.

"Anda que... te ha vuelto la vena 'mami'." Le dijo el cubano divertido.

"¿Le has vendido algo de alcohol duro alguna vez?" Le preguntó ella.

"¿Y buscarme problemas con tu hermano mayor o contigo?" Le dijo él. "Ni de broma, además, estoy contigo."

"Más te vale." Le dijo ella divertida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Hey, belleza..." Me dijo Fidel cogiéndome de la mano cuando la luna estuvo cerca del tope. "Vamos a quemar la playa."

"¡Ey!" Se quejaron Seth y Embry mientras Fidel me medio secuestraba.

"Menudo par..." Me dijo a mí. "¿Te han secuestrado o es que ahora te gustan lo críos?"

"No digas tonterías." Le dije divertida. "Solo son dos amigos."

"¿Amigos que no te quitan los ojos de encima en ningún momento?" Añadió él mientras parábamos en un hueco junto a la hoguera para bailar un poco mientras levantaba un brazo para indicar algo al dj.

"En serio. ¿Tú crées que iban a interesarse por mí cuando saben lo que soy?" Le dije divertida mientras comenzaba una música de bailes latinos.

"Más a mi favor." Afirmó. "Tú eres muy bella, y si saben lo tuyo y aún no han huído... entonces es que les interesas por otros motivos."

"Tú tampoco has huido de mí." Le dije. "Y no eres más que mi amigo, un gran amigo por cierto."

Eso le hizo reírse mientras me guiaba las caderas en aquel baile de su tierra natal.

"Pero eso es porque nunca tuve oportunidad de otra cosa y cuando la he tenido la he dejado escapar." Afirmó divertido. "En serio, con un pasado como el tuyo cualquiera estaría agradecido de lo que tienes."

"¿Y qué tengo?" Le pregunté.

"Fama, belleza, poder... y un buen montón de amigos, que no es poco." Afirmó. "Sigues viva, y eso es muy importante."

"Sigo viva, pero a qué precio." Afirmé. "Estoy maldita; por mi culpa a los míos les está cayendo una cruz; y encima, no soy para nada un buen partido para nadie."

"No digas eso, mujer." Me dijo cogiéndome suavemente de la barbilla. "Tú eres especial, con maldición o sin ella."

"Fidel, soy un monstruo." Le dije. "Ya no soy como mis hermanos, ni como vosotros, ni como la gente de Willow o Marlina... Solo somos tres especimenes, debemos ocultarnos y los otros dos no son como yo, ellos son de nacimiento y yo... yo solo soy un error."

Entonces fue cuando todo pasó.

La música paró de golpe con el sonido de un disco que se ralla al parar y eso me hizo mirar a un lado.

"¿Quién ha organizado esto?" Dijo una voz que conocía muy bien.

"Maya." Dije separándome de Fidel. "Tengamos la fiesta en paz."

Se me quedó mirando y entonces reparé en que las desgracias nunca venían solas.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Me dijo uno de los hombres jovenes aliados de la manada de Willow.

"Eh, solo hemos venido a pasar un rato." Le dijo Raider apareciendo de la nada cerca de mí hasta venir con Riven a ponerse a mis costados apoyándome.

"Joei." Le llamó una voz femenina haciéndole apartar. "Eso no son formas."

"Marlina…" Le saludé para que me hiciese una inclinación de cabeza con altanería.

"Chicas." Dijo Fidel. "Esto es una fiesta, a todos nos gustaría que no hubiese peleas."

"Eso díselo a los que han venido buscando pelea." Le dijo Riven.

"Riven." Le dije yo. "Nosotros tampoco somos salvajes."

"Se me está ocurriendo una forma de saldar esta pelea." Dijo Fidel intentando apaciguar las cosas de nuevo. "Una muerte súbita."

"Ni lo pienses." Dijimos a la vez Marlina y yo sin apartarnos la mirada.

"Entonces solo se me ocurre otra salida." Afirmó Fidel. "Una pelea de canción. Karaoke."

"Me gusta la idea." Dije. "Por mí perfecto."

"Lo mismo digo." Afirmó Marlina.

Esa chica no era totalmente de mis enemigos, quiero decir… habíamos sido amigas una vez, antes de que todo esto de las manadas comenzase, antes de que yo me convirtiese en la segunda loba de mi familia y compusiésemos una amenaza seria para Willow; el día que me llegó mi primera luna llena además de morir mi infancia murió una amistad.

Desde entonces, nuestra vida estaba llena de retos mutuos, pérdidas… ambas habíamos perdido mucho a manos la una de la otra y sobre todo a manos de un bando u otro.

Sé que aún había algo, pero… ya nada sería como hace tanto tiempo; ninguna de las dos podíamos decir algo tan sencillo como 'lo siento', por eso nunca podríamos acabar con aquella absurda rivalidad por ser de uno u otro grupo.

"No se hable más, Fidel." Le pedí. "Explícanos las reglas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

A


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Karaoke. Fin de la disputa por esta noche y peleas furiosas.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Está bien, las reglas son muy fáciles." Dijo Fidel poniéndose en el papel de árbitro y explicando las reglas. "Una canción, dos contendientes. Tenéis que cantar por turnos y gana la que mejor lo haga. Sencillo y pacífico, no saldrá nadie herido."

"Me parece justo." Dijo Marlina sonriendo complacida. "No pienso perder."

"Se me olvidaba, podéis escoger un equipo para hacer coreografía si queréis." Dijo Fidel.

"Escojo a Joey, Mike, Josh y Maya." Dijo Marlina.

"Podría sola." Dije sabiendo que meter a mis hermanos era demasiado y no sería justo meter a Seth y Embry en esto porque solo causaría más problemas.

"De eso nada." Dijo Raider. "Nosotros vamos con nuestra hermana."

"Quien se mete con ella se mete con nosotros." Afirmó Riven. "Esto es una cuestión de familia."

"Entonces… contendientes a sus puestos." Dijo Fidel pasándonos un par de micros que tanto Marlina como yo cogimos sin mirar debido a nuestras habilidades mientras nos mirábamos desafiantes.

"Y yo creo que la canción que viene a continuación va perfectamente para nuestro reto de Karaoke de hoy." Afirmó Makawe. "_This boots are made for walking_, de Nancy Sinatra."

"Por mi vale." Dijo Marlina.

"Por mí también." Afirmé yo. "¿Empiezas tú, Marlina?"

"Te cedo el honor." Afirmó divertida. "Al fin y al cabo, yo te he retado ¿recuerdas?"

Yo entonces estuve a punto re reírme, hacía años que estábamos así, con ironías respetuosas, pero… sinceramente, yo era la reina de la ironía, al menos hasta que me fui de allí. E iba a demostrar que seguía siendo la reina.

"_You keep saying/ You got something for me/ Something you call love/ But confess_." Le dije yo retándole mientras mis hermanos . "_You´ve been a messer/ Where you shouldn´t have been a messing/ And now someone else is getting/ All your best_." Afirmé desafiante.

Marlina estaba mirándome, y yo juraría que había pillado todo el reto porque me estaba mirando con una cara de no muy buenas migas.

"_These boots are made for walking_." Le dije acercándome a ella. "_And that´s just what they ´ll do;/ One of these days these boots/ Are gonna walk all over you._" Le dije suavemente antes de gritar "_Yeah!_" Y juntarme con mis hermanos y los chicos que estaban juntos unos pasos tras de mí y que me chocaron las manos en el brevísimo momento que duró el silencio entre estrofas.

"_You keep lying/ When you ought to be truthing_." Continuó Marlina contestando a mi reto. "_And you keep losing/ When you ought a not bad_." Continuó mientras sus compañeros me hacían una especie de corrillo haciendo que mis hermanos se molestasen y estuviesen a punto de pegarles para que dejasen de meter el dedo en la yaga. "_You keep sameing that/ When you ought to be a changing_." Continuó Marlina para acabar con esa estrofa. "_Now, what´s right is right/ But you ain´t been right yet._"

Vale, igual habíamos cogido demasiado bien las estrofas, para los que supiesen toda la historia tras nosotras, aquello era realmente una auténtica pelea verbal en vez de una canción.

"_These boots are made for walking." __Me dijo copiándome mi actuación en la estrofa del estribillo. __"And that´s just what they ´ll do;/ One of these days these boots/ Are gonna walk all over you_." Acabó con una sonrisa irónica. "¿A que no lo hago nada mal, eh?" Me dijo.

No, nada mal, pero desde luego, yo no iba a dejarme vencer; aquello iba a ser divertido.

"_I'm the girl with the good boys who don't mean you no harm_." Le dije sonriendo. "_This gotten way with hazzard county charm._"

"There ain't no crime in havin' a little fun." Me contestó ella puesto que le iba al pelo acabar ella mi estrofa.

Entonces yo sonreí y continué con la siguiente, que por una casualidad de esas que da la vida, se ajustaba perfeeeeeeectamente a mí.

"_Swerve my stride_." Afirmé con voz sexy dando un paso largo hasta pegarme a Seth. "_Bat my sexy eyes_." Añadí haciéndole un pestañeo de ligar a Embry mientras tenía una mano en la nuca de cada uno de mis dos amigos especiales. "_Where my boots at (haha)_" Dije de nuevo con voz normal soltándoles y dando saltitos gráciles separándome de ellos. "_Strut ya stuff, come on!_"

Pero ahí no acababa la pelea de karaoke, aún faltaban unas estrofas, y Marlina era evidente que aún no se había rendido.

"_You keep playing/ Where you shouldn´t be playing_." Me dijo juntándose a sus ayudantes de coreografía. "_And you keep thinking/ That you´ll never get burned_." Afirmó retánte.

"_Hah!_" Me reí yo.

"_I´ve just found me/ A grand new box of matches_." Canté volviendo a juntarme a Seth y Embry que se habían venido con mis hermanos a la coreografía y hacían lo que podían y poniéndome en actitud bastante seductora con Embry y Seth a la vez. "_And what he knows/ You ain´t have time to learn._"

Siempre había sido ella más santita que yo, salvo cuando se convirtió y comenzó a jugar sucio debido a la influencia de su padre y los miembros de su manada.

"_These boots are made for walking_." Canté yo de nuevo en el estribillo para separarme de los chicos. "_And that´s just what they ´ll do_." Afirmé girándome para ponerme cara a cara de nuevo con ella. "_One of these days these boots/ Are gonna_…" Dije caminando para ponerme frente a ella y luego comenzar ha caminarle con los dedos desde la clavícula hasta la mejilla suavemente. _"…walk all over… you_." Acabé dándole un toque con la punta del dedo en la mejilla y señalándole con el dedo mientras la gente comenzaba a mostrar su preferencia.

"_Are you ready boots?_" Pregunté girándome hacia el público que se había reunido en torno a nosotros y lanzándoles una sonrisa pícara. "_So start walking!_" Acabé gritando y haciendo el numerito con mis hermanos que parecían hacerme los coros con Embry y Seth casi a la perfección, y eso que yo nunca hubiese jurado que Embry o Seth supiesen hacer coreografías sin ensayarlas como podían hacer mis hermanos.

Cuando acabó la música los aplausos fueron atronadores, y yo me reí sujeta por un lado de Embry y Seth y por el otro de los gemelos mientras hacíamos reverencias y lanzábamos besos y Seth y Embry divertidos hacían lo mismo.

"Bueno, pues creo que ya tenemos un ganador." Dijo Makawe con Fidel.

"¡No es justo!" Gritó uno de los chicos de la camadilla de Marlina.

"Josh." Le dijo ella. "Ya está bien." Le dijo antes de caminar hasta mi mientras la gente guardaba silencio. "Muy buena, 'loba'." Me dijo ofreciéndome su mano. "Felicidades."

"Gracias." Le dije sonriendo divertida como ella y dándole la mano. "Por cierto, tómate algo a mi salud, y pásatelo bien, es una fiesta."

"Era mi intención." Afirmó ella para chascar los dedos y alejarse con su corrillo mientras nos felicitaban a una y otra y yo la veía alejarse, una vez más.

Podríamos ser lo que quisieras, pero éramos buenas perdedoras, y donde hubo fuego…

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¡Dios, pensaba que nos iban a echar a patadas de la playa!" Dijo Seth acalorado y feliz después de lo que acabábamos de presenciar. "¡Y luego mientras cantábais!. ¡Señor, parecía que ibais a mataros!"

"Supongo que hice mal trayéndoos." Nos dijo suavemente Alex.

"¿Estás de coña?" Le dije. "Esto es genial."

"Sí, y hay peligro." Dijo Raider. "Hoy se ha saldado fácil, pero… nos habéis ayudado y encima, sois del norte."

"Y somos gente especial." Le dije con ironía. "¿Qué van a hacer, arañarnos?"

"Que seáis descendientes de perro no os libra de nada." Nos dijo Riven.

"Eh, nada de ese vocabulario." Les dijo su hermana dándoles una colleja doble. "Mis hermanos tienen razón. El que seáis lo que sois no os exime ante sus ojos. De hecho, lo hace peor."

"¿Acaso no son ellos eso mismo?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, por eso mismo." Afirmé. "Porque ahora somos más que ellos, podríamos atacarles y quitarles su poder, por la fuerza."

Así que eso se reducía todo al poder. Tenían miedo de una rebelión, un motín. Era como con Sam y Jacob.

"Pero vosotros no queréis eso ¿no?" Dijo Seth. "Quiero decir… nosotros estamos aquí de vacaciones, no para…"

"Ya, pero estáis aquí." Nos dijo Raider.

"Además, ese grupo no se caracteriza precisamente por ser los más listos o los más razonables." Añadió su hermano Riven. "¡Ay!" Se quejó al llevarse otra colleja de Alex en la nuca. "Qué, es cierto y lo sabes."

"No te metas con tus mayores." Le dijo ella. "¿Qué clase de educación te hemos dado, maleducado?"

"Pareces su madre." Le dije yo divertido.

"Es que soy una mezcla entre madre y hermana mayor." Dijo ella. "Entre Qualetaqa y yo les hacemos de padres."

"Y 'mamá' es la más dulce pero la más severa también en algunos puntos." Afirmó uno de los gemelos haciéndome aguantar la risa mientras ella les decía algo en aquel idioma que ellos conocían pero nosotros no entendíamos y se largaron corriendo.

"Así que incesto." Le dije cuando volvimos a estar solos los tres.

"No te pases de listo." Me dijo. "Es que necesitaban unas figuras paternales y como Qualetaqa y yo éramos los mayores nos tomamos la tarea como propia."

"Seguro que ha sido un infierno." Dijo Seth. "Yo no puedo imaginarme qué hubiese hecho en vuestro lugar."

"No ha sido fácil, nunca lo ha sido; pero nunca me he quejado." Afirmó ella viéndoles reírse con un grupo de chicos que debían ser de su edad. "Lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y lo he hecho porque quise, así que nunca me quejaré ni lo lamentaré."

"¿No lamentas haberte privado de todo por ellos?" Le dijo Seth.

"Nunca me he privado de nada que me importase perder." Afirmó ella suavemente. "Si me disculpáis… necesito ir al baño un momento."

La verdad es que no podía imaginarme que habría hecho yo en su lugar, encontrarme de tan joven con una carga como el tener que cuidar de mis dos hermanos pequeños y un bebé con un hermano mayor, tener que cocinar para ellos y hacer las labores de casa mientras, a la vez, seguía con mis estudios…

"No puedo creerme que haya hecho todo eso." Dijo Seth. "Ha sido…"

Parecía que ni él podía poner el palabras lo que pensaba. ¿Duro, lleno de dolor y renunciar a ciertas cosas, demasiado para un crío o cría como era su caso?

"Parecía que tenía una vida fácil cuando la conocímos…" Dije yo.

La primera vez que la había visto, después de que aceptase que me había enamorado de ella y todo eso, bueno, me había parecido que como era una médico debía tener dinero suficiente para vivir bien, no me explicaba qué hacía cogiendo el trabajo en nuestra reserva cuando nadie quería venir por el dinero que les iban a pagar que era poco como para ir a encerrarse a una reserva, entre indios quileutes y a una distancia del resto de civilización de Forks. Luego me había parecido que era una mujer que hacía su trabajo a la perfección, conociendo a sus pacientes, tratándonos a todos con calidez… una profesional y muy humana.

Nunca, ni por lo más remoto se me había pasado por la cabeza el que su vida fuese tan dura; huérfana desde los 10 años, haciendo de madre para sus hermanos, teniendo que tratar con su 'locura' en la luna llena…

Con todo aquello y sabiendo que había sobrevivido a todo eso y aún con tanta carga a su espalda seguía de pie y presentando cara a lo que pudiese llegarle.

"Embry, hay… tenemos un problema." Dijo Seth suavemente.

"¿Cómo?" Dije puesto que me sacó de mis pensamientos.

"Es… esto es demasiado… creo que estoy…" Me dijo.

"¿Qué dices, de quién?" Le pregunté entendiendo a qué se refería.

"De ella." Dijo señalando a Alex que había salido ya del baño y le había cogido uno de los amigos de sus hermanos para hacerla bailar entre risas de ambos.

"¿De la chica que está con Alex?" Le pregunté. "Chico, buen ojo, no está nada mal."

"No, de Alex." Dijo.

"¡¿Cómo… cómo que de…?!" Dije confuso y a la vez indignado. "¡¿De Alex, de mi Alex?!"

"No es tu Alex." Me dijo también molesto. "¿Además, a qué viene esto?"

"¡Tío, todo el mundo sabía que yo estaba improntado de ella!" Dije enfadado.

"¡Y qué, yo tengo el mismo derecho que tú!" Afirmó él.

"Eh, muchachos, nada de peleas." Dijo Fidel.

"¡Cómo que tienes el mismo derecho que yo!" Le dije temblando de rabia. "¡Yo la vi primero!"

"Eh, como no os calméis…" Dijo Fidel cogiéndonos del hombro.

Entonces tanto Seth como yo le dimos un golpe en el pecho y lo mandamos contra un pilar derrapando.

"¡Me da igual quien fue el primero que vio a quién!" Afirmó Seth igualmente furioso y temblando. "¡Solo te lo he dicho para hablarlo calmadamente y…!"

¡Chafff!

"¡La madre que me…!" Dije al encontrarme calado hasta los huesos con agua fría y hielos.

"¡Ya vale!" Dijo Alex tirando un cubo enorme de basura mojado a la arena clavándolo en el suelo y la cubitera que cogieron sus hermanos extendiendo una mano y parándola sin más. "¡¿Estáis tontos o qué?!"

"Hermanita, creo que esto es más gordo de lo que te piensas." Le dijo Raider.

"Cerrar la boca." Dijo ella antes de mirarnos a Seth y a mí que aún escupíamos agua y estábamos calados. "Chicos, podéis quedaros si queréis, Seth, Embry y yo nos vamos a casa."

"¿Cómo volveríamos a casa?" Dijo Riven casi suspirando. "Os vais a llevar el coche."

"Alex, si quieres luego podemos nosotros acercarles." Le dijo uno de los chicos.

"Alex, si quieres podría llevarles yo." Le susurró un hombre que parecía indio también a Alex.

"De acuerdo." Dijo ella mientras, me di cuenta de pronto, la tal Marlina y su panda de descerebrados seguidores nos miraban a los tres. "Vosotros dos, andando."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Paré el coche justo frente a casa y suspiré antes de girarme a Embry y Seth que habían estado en silencio todo el camino entre la playa y casa.

Al final había acabado dejando a mis hermanos en la playa para que siguiesen con la fiesta aceptando que luego les trajese Chayton, un primo segundo nuestro, uno de los hombres que estaban más o menos de nuestro lado, a casa mientras Marlina y su grupo de amigos nos miraban desde sus posiciones un poco en el grupo de curiosos cuando les tiré un cubo de agua de mar a los dos para impedir que se trasformasen debido a la rabia que desprendían de su pelea.

"¿Podéis explicarme qué ha pasado en la playa?" Les pregunté intentando sonar relajada.

"Ha sido…" Comenzó Seth.

"Son cosas nuestras ¿vale?" Me dijo Embry cortándole.

"**¿Eres tonto?**" Le dijo Seth en quileute. "**Habría que decírselo**."

"**¿Te parece que lo entenderá?**" Le contestó Embry en el mismo lenguaje. "**Ni siquiera nosotros podemos entenderlo.**"

¿Entender el qué?. ¿Qué era lo que temían que no entendiese?

"**Aún así, creo que debería saberlo**." Le dijo Seth.

"**No creo que debamos decírselo**." Dijo Embry. "**Deberíamos contárselo a Billie y Quil primero antes que…**"

"¿Qué es lo que no podéis contarme y que primero tenéis que consultar con Sam pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para pelaros así?" Les dije.

"¿Nos has entendido?" Me dijo Embry confuso.

"Trabajo con vuestra gente." Le dije. "Saber vuestro idioma es parte de mi trabajo, y sé quileute y algunas otros dialectos de lenguas indias. Y no me cambiéis de tema ¿por qué os habéis peleado?"

"Ha sido…" Dijo Embry.

"Por una chica." Dijo Seth.

"Sí, eso, por una chica." Afirmó Embry. "Ya sabes… somos lobos, solemos pelear por nuestras hembras…"

"Acabaramos…" Dije más tranquila. "Está bien, pero la próxima vez hacer como todos, iros aparte y solucionáis vuestras disputas como buenos lobos. Y ahora… abajo."

Oímos un aullido y eso pareció ponerles nerviosos.

"No os preocupéis, adentro." Les dije.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Me dijo Seth. "Sonaba…"

"Era Qualetaqa, le tocaba vigilar esta noche." Afirmé oyéndole aullar de nuevo. "Y la verdad es que estáis en problemas, Willow se acaba de enterar de lo vuestro, al parecer… Joder, puñetero niñato… Ascire le dijo a Ascan que os vio peleando en la playa y lo que sois y… será mejor que entremos." Les dije cuando oí el final de la información y sacaba mi móvil para buscar el número de los gemelos. "Por favor… coged el puñetero teléfono…" Rogué.

Sin respuesta. Volví a intentarlo, una vez, dos…

"¿Sí?" Me dijeron al otro lado.

"Fidel, eres mi última opción." Le dije rápidamente mientras miraba por la ventana afuera. "Por favor, mándame a los gemelos cuanto antes."

"¿Qué pasa?" Me dijo. "Eh, princesa, qué ocurre."

"Un 4-1-3, en mi casa." Le dije. "Por favor, diles que vengan cuanto antes, es urgente."

Le oí gritarle a algunos que buscasen a mis hermanos antes de colgar.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Me preguntó Embry confuso.

"Es un cuatro uno tres, debido a un dos tres seis." Les dije yendo a la cocina a cogerme un par de cosas. "Vienen a atacar la casa porque estamos dando refugio a alguien que ha quebrantado las leyes." Añadí cuando me miraron con cara de que estaba hablando en chino. "Vosotros quedaros en el salón, pero no os mováis de ahí. ¡Keechak!" Le llamé para llamarle con silbidos por la puerta trasera. "¡Keechak, si estás aquí por favor, ven, te necesitamos!"

"¿Vas a llamar a un perro?" Me dijo Seth.

"Keechak es parte de mi familia también." Afirmé colocándome mis armas estratégicamente colocadas. "Y si me estoy armando tanto es porque no sé hasta que punto no han descubierto ya otra debilidad más."

"¿De qué hablas?" Me dijo Seth.

"No, están cerca." Afirmé cuando oí sus ruidos desde la puerta trasera.

Entonces olfateé el aire mientras escuchaba acercarse animales grandes a cosa de unos kilómetros de nosotros mientras otros animales no tan grandes se acercaban desde diversos puntos y el que supuse que era mi hermano Qualetaqa estaba aún a distancia.

No iban a llegar a tiempo…

Me mordí el labio y esperé.

Noté que los chicos parecían tan preocupados como yo; bueno, no tanto, pero sí que parecían conscientes de lo que significaba que viniesen esos bestias pardas a casa.

"¿Por qué tienes miedo a esa gente?" Me dijo Seth.

"¿Sabes Sam?" Le dije. "Bueno, pues estos tipos son cien veces peor que Sam cuando está enfadado, y eso si solo están molestos, con que ahora que presupongo que estarán cabreados al extremo…" Afirmé cargando mi revolver y poniéndomelo en la cintura del pareo por atrás.

Entonces oí rascar la puerta con fuerza y luego golpearla.

"¡Eh, cabrones, iros a destrozar las puertas a otras casas!" Les grité antes de girarme a los dos chicos. "No os mováis de aquí." Les dije. "Pase lo que pase."

"¿Y qué pasará contigo?" Me dijeron.

"He dicho que no os mováis de aquí." Afirmé. "Keechak sabe por dónde entrar y mis hermanos también."

Entonces oí golpear a la puerta con fuerza.

"¡Ya voy, animales de bellota!" Grité. "No os mováis." Les dije a los chicos zanjando la discusión antes de ir a abrir la puerta y encontrarme cara a cara con Ascarn en su forma humana antes de cerrar la puerta tras de mí.

"¿Qué queréis vosotros a estas horas?" Les dije.

"Ha habido pelea en la playa." Me dijo. "Y da la casualidad que hemos seguido el rastro de los yankis hasta aquí, así que… ya conoces las normas. Aparta."

"No vais a pasar, esta casa es de mi familia." Les dije a él y a los dos lobos que eran Storm y Ascire.

"Te he dicho… que nos dejes pasar." Me dijo.

"Y yo te he dicho que por encima de mi cadáver." Afirmé.

Fue algo rápido, me dio un empujón que me derribó y cuando paré en el suelo junto a la puerta me levanté de golpe para tirarme contra él y empujarle de la puerta.

"No vas a pasar, maldito cabrón." Le dije poniéndome en posición corporal de lista para combate.

"Conoces las normas." Me dijo Willow tras aparecer en su forma de lobo y convertirse ante mí a su forma intermedia que le permitía hablar. "Estás protegiendo a unos intrusos."

"No son intrusos, son nuestros invitados." Le dije. "Y no hubo pelea, os han informado mal."

Esta vez fue peor, me dio un golpe con su mano-zarpa y me lanzó a unos metros de la puerta haciéndome estrellar contra un tronco de un árbol; me moría por poder soltar un quejido pero si lo hacía, los chicos me oirían y perderían la calma.

Me levanté justo cuando iba a acabar de abrir el picaporte y fue cuestión de un pestañeo y él estaba de nuevo separado de la puerta, en el suelo y con mi arma puesta contra la sien.

"¿Sabes qué es lo único que mata a un licántropo como nosotros?" Le pregunté a willow mientras los otros lobos iban a encararse conmigo pero les paraban los lobos normales que acababan de llegar y me parapetaban de ellos.

Entonces me volvió a derribar y apreté el gatillo.

¡Bang!

Por suerte, no le acerté de pleno, solo le pasó rozando.

Había algo raro en el ambiente, algo que olía deliciosamente atrayente… entonces me di cuenta que el olor provenía de mí y me toqué la cara.

"Cabrones…" Dije entre dientes mirándoles y sintiendo la furia en mí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Qué está pasando?" Dije mientras en casa se nos había colado el zoológico de lobos y perros de al menos 100 kilómetros a la redonda.

¡Boom!

"¡Dios!" Gritamos confusos Embry y yo. "¡¿Qué coño ha sido eso?!"

"_Chicos… será mejor que bajéis a refugiaros al zulo_." Nos dijo Keechak asomándose de espaldas a la ventana. "_Esto va a ponerse feo_."

"¿Cómo de feo?" Dije mientras oíamos otro golpe seco y gritos raros.

"_Muy feo_." Dijo. "_Venga, iros abajo. Ellos os llevarán y se asegurarán de que estáis bien_."

Aquello fue horrible, incluso en lo que ellos llamaban zulo podían oírse ruidos de pelea; y de pronto todo paró y oímos pasos acercándose.

"Perdonad…" Dijo el menor de la casa entrando con un plato de algo y una botella de algo. "¿Hay hueco para otro rato más?"

Se nos había olvidado por completo el crío aquel.

"Claro, entra como puedas, hay lobos por todos lados." Dije.

"Y luego decíais que no teníais apoyo." Dijo Embry.

"Estos son lobos animales." Afirmó el chaval sentándose con nosotros y poniendo el plato en medio. "No cuentan mucho, aunque son muy simpáticos."

"¿Llevas mucho tiempo aquí?" Le pregunté preocupado por lo que había arriba.

"Sí, pero no os oí llegar." Me dijo ofreciéndome lo del plato que no era otra cosa que galletas con tocitos de limón. "Esta dormido pero me han despertado la pelea. Así que… como me dijeron que estabais aquí he decidido bajar. Tres es mejor que uno."

"¿Te avisó Keechak que estabamos aquí abajo?" Le dije.

"Que perro tan majo." Afirmó Embry con ironía.

"No, Keechak es amigo de mis hermanos mayores, ha sido Honiahaka." Me dijo. "Es ese de ahí." Afirmó señalando a un lobo más pequeño que el resto. "Aunque Makkapitew decía que parecíais asustados."

"¿Acaso tienen nombre?" Le dijo Embry medio en broma.

"Honiahaka es lobo pequeño en Cheyene, y Makkapitew significa 'él tiene dientes largos' en Algonquin." Afirmó. "Mi hermana me ayudó a ponerles nombre. Ella siempre les pone nombre a todos." Nos dijo frotándole la cabeza a uno de los animales.

"Pero tú no pareces muy asustado." Le dije yo.

"Debemos ser valientes." Me dijo. "Y ya estoy acostumbrado, siempre es igual…"

"¿Cómo que siempre es…?" Dije cortándome porque de pronto el chaval se había quedado mudo mientras los lobos miraban todos a la puerta.

"¿Qué miráis todos?" Le preguntó Embry confuso.

"Ha acabado." Dijo Joe mientras los lobos se incorporaban y adoptaban posturas defensivas mientras oíamos pasos acercándose de nuevo. "Viene alguien."

Con cada paso sentía que algo rugía dentro de mí.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Heridas graves.**

(Voz de Seth)

Con cada paso sentía que algo rugía dentro de mí, hasta que se abrió la puerta y apareció uno de los gemelos.

"Dios, Joe." Dijo asustado. "¿Tú eres tonto? Nos has asustado, deberías estar en tu cuarto."

"Los chicos me dijeron que ellos estaban aquí." Afirmó. "Pensé que unas galletas y un poco de leche nos harían bien."

"Está bien." Le dijo él frotándole la cabeza. "Será mejor que subas arriba y te acuestes, estas no son horas de andar despierto."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le pregunté. "¿Dónde está…?"

Entonces me hizo un gesto de que callase y se llevó a su hermano escaleras arriba mientras le hablaba en el lenguaje ese que usaban a veces entre ellos, entonces apareció su hermano gemelo, no parecía tener buen aspecto. Se nos quedó mirando y luego miró a donde habían desaparecido sus dos hermanos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le preguntó Embry.

"Hemos tenido una charla un tanto… durilla." Dijo.

"Estás herido." Le dije yo dándome cuenta de que cojeaba y parecía que tenía el hombro con chorretones de sangre por todo el brazo.

"Tranquilos, se me curará enseguida." Afirmó. "Escuece pero… al menos se curará en un momento. Lo peor es…"

"¿Lo peor?" Dije.

Entonces un grito rasgó el aire.

"¡Joder tío!" Oímos a Alex gritarle a alguien cuando entramos al comedor que era donde habíamos oído el ruido. "Que tie… nes que… sacár… mela n… no arran… carme l… as tripas." Se quejó.

"Lo siento, es que es difícil." Le dijo él apretando un trapo en el pecho de espaldas a nosotros mientras con la otra mano hacía algo en la zona de la tripa de Alex que estaba tumbada en la mesa. "¡Riven, Raider, el que esté libre que venga!" Les llamó.

"Estoy aquí." Le dijo Raider que era el que estaba con nosotros abriéndose paso entre nosotros.

"Sujeta esto y eso." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Va Alex, aguanta un poco, voy a volver a intentarlo."

"Por dios… acaba… pronto…" Le dijo Alex.

"Va, Alex, venga, no te duermas ¿eh?" Le dijo su hermano mayor. "Señor, esto parece la matanza de Texas… venga Alex, no te duermas."

"¿Y si nos cuentas la vez aquella que eras una de esas chicas guapas que…?" Le dijo el gemelo divertido.

"Ca… puy… yo." Le dijo ella.

La verdad es que no parecía que se diesen cuenta de que estábamos allí Embry o yo.

"Keechak, pásame el cuchillo por favor." Le dijo. "Pero primero quémale la punta."

"Yo te lo paso." Le dije.

"Ah, preferiría que vosotros no…" Dijo.

Entonces lo vimos, allí en la mesa estaba Alex, y no es que estaba tumbada, es que estaba cubierta de sangre y tenía heridas por todos lados.

"¡Alex!" Grité como un segundo antes que Embry que iba un segundo retrasado.

"¡¿Qué le ha pasado?!" Dijo Embry mientras Keechak se ponía en medio de nosotros en actitud protectora hacia ella.

"Riven." Le llamó Qualetaqa. "Riven haz el favor."

"Vaaaaa…" Le dijeron del cuarto del pequeño de la familia antes de oírle justo tras nosotros. "Ey."

"Llévatelos y trata de calmarlos." Le dijo su hermano mientras seguía haciéndole daño a Alex antes de volver a hablarle en su lenguaje.

"Vamos, será mejor que salgamos de aquí." Nos dijo el gemelo tirando de ambos. "En serio, será mejor para vosotros que no veáis esto."

"¡Suelta!" Le dijimos soltándonos.

"Eh, que os mováis." Nos dijo dándonos unos golpes en la nuca como los que les daban a ellos para reñirles.

"Aquí no podéis ayudar y solo estáis molestando." Nos dijo su hermano. "Así que haced el favor de moveros."

"¡¿Vuestra hermana está muriéndose y vosotros no podéis decir nada más?!" Le grité indignado.

"Estoy curándola, así que puesto que no podéis ayudar será mejor que vayáis a vuestro cuarto y os intentéis calmar un poco." Nos dijo Qualetaqa. "Raider, cambia el trapo, está encharcado. Va, peque, no te duermas, dime otra vez lo del karaoke contra Marlina."

"No…" Le dijo ella. "Tengo q… que ahorrar… fuerzas…"

Dios, su voz era muy suave. Se estaba muriendo, seguro que se estaba muriendo.

Ni me di cuenta de nada hasta que no aterricé en mi cama.

"Se está…" Dije.

"Se está m… m…" Comenzó a decir Embry.

No podíamos decir nada, no podíamos acabar una sencilla frase de tres palabras. Era… horrible.

"Ey, tomad esto." Nos dijo pasándonos una bola de algo. "Os ayudará un poco."

"¿Crees que es momento para esto?" Le dije cabreado.

"Sí, son unas hierbas tranquilizantes." Afirmó él. "Normalmente se fuman pero… bueno, tal y como están las cosas es mejor no emitir muchos humos, así que… para dentro." Afirmó tomándose una y bebiendo agua para ofrecernos a nosotros.

De pronto el estar allí ya no era tan divertido ni tan genial como cuando estábamos en la playa. Aquello era una tortura, y la tortura duró casi toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

"¿No habéis dormido nada?" Nos preguntó de madrugada Riven entrando despacio al cuarto.

"Estos dos son realmente incombustibles." Le dijo Raider. "Pero al menos están un poco más calmados."

"¿Qué tal está?" Le dijimos a la vez Embry y yo pisándonos las palabras el uno al otro levantándonos de nuestros respectivos asientos preocupados. "¿Está bien?"

"Bien, bien…" Nos dijo Riven. "Me temo que no va a tener el mismo aspecto. Está… Le hemos tenido que cortar…"

"¿Dónde está?" Dije asustado.

"Está en el salón, pero… creo que no… bueno, no va a ser agradable verla, está…" Dijo taponando la puerta.

"¡Aparta!" Le dijimos Embry y yo dándole un tirón para quitarlo de en medio.

La casa no era tan grande, tenía espacio pero… bueno, no costaba nada llegar de un lado a otro de la casa. Llegamos al salón y allí la vimos, estaba tumbada inmóvil en el sofá, cubierta por una sábana.

Corrimos hasta ella, empujándonos Embry y yo hasta que casi nos caímos junto a ella en el sofá.

"¡No!" Gritó Embry mientras yo sentía que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas y le cogía la mano suavemente.

"¿Por qué?" Dije aguantándome las lágrimas. "¿Qué te han hecho?"

"Es que cuando salió a proteger la casa le alcanzaron." Dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Para cuando llegamos estaba ya muy malherida, no pudimos hacer nada…"

"Pero… pensábamos que… los licántropos…" Dijo Embry. "No podemos enfermar, ni… las heridas nos… se cierran en segundos… ¡a vosotros se os cerraron en minutos!"

"Ya, pero es que ella no es nosotros ha…" Dijo Riven. "No pudimos hacer nada fue…"

"Buenas…" Dijo Qualetaqa entrando y viéndonos allí, a los gemelos tras nosotros, a nosotros llorando…

Entonces arrugó el entrecejo y fue a los gemelos para darles unos golpes en el cuello que sonaron bastante.

"Seréis capullos…" Dijo. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que deciros que no le tapéis, capullos? No tiene gracia." Afirmó destapándole la cara para que ella se moviese un poco entonces él la sujetó un poco. "Cuidado… que te caes… Eh, os había dicho que hicieseis la comida. ¿Dónde están los filetes asados?"

"Están en el horno, y son pizzas." Le dijo Raider mientras él les tiraba de la oreja una mano a cada uno de los dos. "¡Ayayayayayay!"

"Dije que nada de comida basura esta vez." Dijo Qualetaqa para darles una patada suave en los traseros. "Hacer unas ensaladas, y nada de cosas que no sean vegetales ¿me oís?" Les dijo a los gemelos antes de girarse hacia nosotros y mirarnos antes de suspirar sonoramente. "No hagáis caso a esos dos." Nos dijo. "A veces no saben dónde está el límite."

"Nos han dicho que estaba… que no iba a…" Dije balbuceando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Nos han dicho que estaba… que no iba a…" Dijo Seth balbuceando.

Creo que de los dos el que peor lo estaba pasando o al menos el que más lo demostraba era él. Yo sentía que tenía el corazón encogido mientras pensaba que Alex había… que estaba… muerta.

"A ver, os lo voy a decir una sola vez porque para nosotros también es doloroso, aunque no lo demostremos, pero… está bien, se recuperará." Nos dijo Qualetaqa. "Lo que sí que, para seos franco… no sé yo si va a quedar como antes."

"¿A qué te refieres?" Le pregunté. "¿Cómo que no va a quedar como antes?"

"Pues…" Dijo él. "Veréis…"

"Dios..." Oímos quejarse a 'la muerta' antes de añadir en su idioma y que su hermano le dijese algo del mismo modo.

"Nunca le ha gustado el jaleo demasiado grande." Afirmó Qualetaqa. "¿Vamos a comer?"

"¿Y ella?" Le dije.

"Ya se levantará cuando le de la gana." Dijo.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntamos.

"Claro." Dijo. "Hemos salido de peores que estas. Ufff… me parece que me hago mayor, aún me duelen los del pecho…"

"Yo… si no te importa casi prefiero quedarme aquí." Le dije.

"Sí, yo también." Afirmó Seth.

"De eso nada, ningún invitado se ha muerto nunca de hambre en esta casa." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Aunque si prefieres que lo hagamos como con mis hermanos…"

"Mejor que no." Dijo Seth.

"Tío, eres un maltratador." Le dije.

"¿No me digas?" Me dijo con ironía. "¿Y qué eres tú, un menor o una mujer?"

"Me refiero a tus hermanos, ellos son menores." Le dije.

"Yaaaa no." Dijeron poniendo una ensaladera de lechuga con tomate, pepino y maíz.

"Desde que te conviertes por primera vez y consigues tu primera presa, nosotros dejamos de ser críos para convertirnos en guerreros adultos." Afirmó Raider.

"Y créenos, de eso hace ya un buen rato." Dijo Riven divertido. "Tenemos cicatrices casi invisibles gracias a nuestra hermanita que lo demuestran."

"Lástima que vosotros seáis unos matados que no hayáis heredado nada de la familia. ¿Y estas marcas?" Dijo Alex. "Se supone que tenías que sacarme las balas no hacerme una raja como para sacarme los intestinos por ahí."

Me giré instintivamente para intentar verle, sin embargo, no estaba allí.

"No la busquéis, no está ahí." Afirmó Qualetaqa haciéndome reparar que Seth también estaba allí.

"¿Dónde está?" Le dijo Seth girándose para mirarle también él.

"Sigue en el sofá." Dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Ha ido al baño." Afirmó Qualetaqa tras unos segundos pensando. "Tenéis que seguir mejorando un poco lo de sincronizaros cuando no estáis en forma animal."

"¿De qué va eso?" Le pregunté.

"Los de nuestra raza en concreto tenemos una habilidad, funciona mejor entre familia porque compartimos la sangre, sin embargo… se han dado casos en la antigüedad de gente como nosotros que podían alcanzar este vínculo con… otros, fuera de la familia."

"¿Y vosotros podéis?" Le pregunté.

"No." Dijeron tristemente.

"Veréis es… bastante difícil el poder alcanzar una conexión mental, incluso dentro de la propia familia." Nos dijo Qualetaqa suavemente.

"En nuestra familia solo Qualetaqa y Alex comparten ese vínculo lo suficientemente fuerte." Dijo Raider metiéndose un tenedor de ensalada. "Los muy suertudos…"

"Deberíais entrenar más, entonces podríais hacerlo como nosotros." Les riñó el mayor.

"Los gemelos también tienen un vínculo especial." Nos dijo Joe suavemente mientras sus otros hermanos parecían metidos en una bronca sobre esforzarse o no esforzarse lo suficiente para hacer sus tareas como licántropos. "Solo que en su caso es más bien el vínculo de gemelos pero… más reforzado, al menos eso es lo que piensan los mayores."

"Pufff, Embry, creo que eres el mayor aquí, te dejo un momento al cargo de la mesa. Que coman la verdura." Dijo Qualetaqa suspirando. "Yo voy a…"

Entonces oímos un grito que aunque no sabíamos el idioma juraría que era una maldición en todas las de la ley.

"Ahora vuelvo." Dijo levantándose para llamar a su hermana y decirle algo en cheyene.

"Bueno, pues nada, comeros las verduras." Les dije a los chicos.

"¿Sabes dar collejas?" Me dijo Riven.

"No." Dije.

"Servilletas." Dijo su hermano.

Zas, les arreé una patada bajo la mesa a cada uno.

"No se dar collejas, pero se me da bastante bien dar patadas." Les dije sonriendo.

"¿Le ha pasado algo a Alex?" Les dijo Seth preocupado.

"Nah, que se le ha enganchado un punto y aunque debe de tenerlos ya curados le ha dolido el enganchón." Afirmó Riven.

"Eh, no cuela." Les dije.

"Bueno… juzgar vosotros mismos." Dijo Raider señalando a la puerta con el tenedor mientras cogía un trozo de pizza con la otra mano.

"Perdón… perdón por el retraso…" Dijo Alex medio colgando de su hermano que la acompañó a su asiento y le arrimó con silla y todo a la mesa mientras le decía algo y ella negaba con un gesto de mano suave. "Supongo que habéis oído lo del punto que se me ha enganchado, lo siento también si os he asustado, me ha dolido un poco el tirón."

"¿Pizza?" Le dijo uno de sus hermanos ofreciéndole un trozo. "La hemos hecho nosotros."

¿Cómo era posible que actuasen así cuando podíamos verle una costura enorme en el brazo que sacó de la cosa que le cubría para coger un vaso de agua con un par de pastillas que le dio su hermano?

Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo peor, cuando volvió a poner la cara normal tras beberse el agua y tragarse las medicinas que le habían dado, que por poco hizo añicos el vaso porque casi lo dejó caer la mano con el vaso fue cuando le vimos la cara y casi se me saltaron las lágrimas mientras se me escapaba el tenedor y a Seth se le caía el vaso de la mano estrellándose en la mesa, rodando por esta y rompiéndose contra el suelo.

"¡Ah, lo siento, lo siento!" Dijo asustado pero parando para mirar a Alex.

Tenía la cara surcada por unas marcas alargadas y luego tenía una especie de círculo con puntos que le iban cerca del ojo; la tenía hinchada y seguía pálida pero morena.

"Es… tu cara…" Le dije.

"Ah, es… no os preocupéis." Nos dijo. "No pasa nada, en serio."

"Pero… te dejará marca…" Dijo Seth que se le saltaban las lágrimas.

"Creo que no puedo dudarlo, mis hermanos son malísimos cosiendo heridas." Afirmó ella mirándoles. "Aunque es una suerte que sea lo que soy, a otra le habrían arrancado media cara, y Ascire se le rompieron tres dientes al morderme el brazo, y a Willow se le ha astillado un colmillo y creo que se dejó una uña haciéndome lo de la espalda."

"Por eso estaban hoy tan encabronados." Se rió uno de los gemelos para llevarse un golpe de su hermano que por poco le vuela la cabeza mientras su hermana le tiraba un cuchillo que cogió al vuelo.

"Te lo tendrías merecido por inconsciente." Le dijo su hermano. "No es para reírse."

"A mí tampoco me hace gracia lo que han hecho." Dijo defendiéndose. "Me encantaría matarles por lo que le han hecho a Alex, pero pensé que un poco de humor le vendría bien. Tiene que ser duro ver lo que tiene ella encima en uno mismo, además, sabes que nunca le ha gustado auto-compadecerse."

"Bueno… al menos ahora podré probar que mis hermanos siguen siendo unos negados para la costura." Dijo ella dejándonos con la boca abierta a Seth y a mí. "Apuesto a que iréis con cuatro trapos mal cosidos a vuestra graduación."

"Siempre podrías dejarnos el hilo que llevas encima." Le dijo Raider.

"Os conseguiré algo mejor que unos… trapos." Les dijo ella medio resignándose. "Y el banquete, y los invitados… Ahora que lo pienso ¿qué haríais vosotros sin mí?"

"Probablemente se hubiesen convertido en delincuentes hace años." Le dijo su hermano mayor dándole un beso suave y casi al aire en el pelo poniéndole un plato de carne casi cruda delante. "Eh, quiero verlo desaparecer del plato. Que sabes que yo tengo autoridad sobre ti."

"Solo por 3 años." Le dijo ella levantando un tenedor e intentando cortar la carne sin poder.

"Espera, déjame que…" Le dijo su hermano pequeño.

"Eh, aún puedo." Le dijo ella.

"Orgullosa…" Le dijeron los otros tres casi a coro divertidos.

Vale, no eran la familia típica; a decir verdad podrían parecer hasta… bichos raros, pero la verdad es que nunca había visto una manada más rara ni una familia más unida.

Y la verdad, aunque Alex fuese una hembra fuerte… sus hermanos realmente la apoyaban y la defendían, entre ellos lo hacían, ella a ellos y ellos a ella, entre ellos.

Solo hacía falta ver cómo cuando vieron que no podía cortarse la carne le habían hecho el filete trozos como a un niño pequeño y se lo habían devuelto, el benjamín de la familia.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Sois… una familia muy unida." Le dije a Alex mientras los gemelos lavaban y secaban la vajilla de la comida.

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo.

"Se os ve bien compenetrados." Afirmé.

"Si lo dices por lo de las tareas seguro que se lo han ganado." Me contestó. "Además, los gemelos es como uno solo pero en dos cuerpos."

"Sí, pero… me refería más bien a todos, los cinco." Le dije.

Entonces ella suspiró.

"No nos ha quedado otro remedio." Dijo suavemente. "Qualetaqa y yo hemos tenido siempre el papel de padres con ellos, y a la vez, de hermanos mayores; hermano y hermana. Somos hermanos, y supongo que lo de nuestra maldición nos ha unido bastante."

"Me parece un poco… te aseguro que por ser hermanos no tienes por qué tener esa conexión." Le dije.

"¿Tu hermana y tú no…?" Me dijo.

"No." Le dije. "De todas formas ¿cómo sabes tú lo de mi hermana?"

"No te enfades él, pero… Billie me lo contó." Me dijo. "Lo de tu hermana, por qué tu madre no te quería dejar venir."

Claro, ella solía ir a pasar algún rato con Billie porque eran vecinos y supongo que en su casa se debía sentir sola, acostumbrada a aquella familia, al alboroto de sus 4 hermanos…

"¿Y cómo es?" Le pregunté.

"¿Cómo es, qué?" Me dijo.

"Vivir solo." Le dije. "¿En serio es mejor que vivir con tu familia?"

"Tiene sus cosas buenas." Afirmó. "No te pegas con nadie por el mando para cambiar de canal, comes lo que quieres, llevas el horario que quieras, nadie te dice qué hacer… pero muchas veces te sientes solo." Me dijo sonriendo y viendo cómo sus hermanos los gemelos se peleaban en broma porque uno había mojado al otro o algo así. "¿Sabes lo que puedo echar de menos esto?" Me dijo sonriendo tristemente. "Vivir aquí es como Vietnam, cuando no estoy cocinando una tonelada de huevos rancheros para mis hermanos estoy dando la cara por alguien ante la manada. Es… bullicioso, riesgo constante, broncas día sí y día también… pero es mi hogar. Y cuando estoy lejos de ellos es como… si me faltase un trocito de mí."

"Entonces… ¿por qué no vives aquí?" Le dije.

"No puedo." Afirmó aovillándose un poco en el sofá y abrazando un cojín. "Tengo que trabajar, por mis hermanos y también por mí."

"Pero les hechas de menos." Le dije.

"¿Acaso no echas tú de menos a tu hermana?" Me devolvió la pelota.

"Sí, llevas razón, pero… no es lo mismo." Le dije. "Yo no puedo dejar sola a mi madre."

"Y yo no puedo quedarme aquí." Afirmó. "Aquí no tengo futuro económico, y esta gente necesita a los Hó'nehe…"

"¿Por qué es tan importante que viváis separados?" Le pregunté. "¿Por qué si solo os hace daño lo seguí haciendo?"

"Seth, es… algún día lo entenderás." Me dijo como suspirando. "Solo espero que no lo hagas como lo hicimos nosotros."

"¿Qué pasa con vosotros?" Le dije.

"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Kobu es de esta manada pero no vive en la reserva como mis hermanos?" Me dijo.

Ahora que caía, era cierto; nunca me había dado cuenta de ese detalle. Kobu hablaba como si fuese parte de esa manada, pero… no vivía en la reserva.

"¿Qué… qué pasó?" Le pregunté.

"Al principio vivía aquí." Me dijo Alex. "Pero él no era como el resto."

"¿Y?" Le dije. "Me he fijado en la playa, hay gente de todo tipo. Vale, los rostros pálidos de aquí están morenos, pero… no es como vuestro moreno, estáis todos allí mezclados."

"Sí, pero ya has visto al grupo de Marlina." Me dijo. "Son todos como yo, como nosotros. Y Kobu es… tiene la piel de los rostros pálidos, y sus ojos… tampoco son como los nuestros. Al principio vivió aquí aunque… bueno, su vida tampoco era del todo la mejor, pero… al menos nos tenía a nosotros."

"¿Y qué pasó?" Le pregunté.

"Le echaron." Me dijo. "Le obligaron a irse y si volvía algún día es lobo muerto. Aunque en esta casa, aún es lugar seguro para él. Aquí nunca le hemos cerrado las puertas, por eso la otra manada nos tiene en el punto de mira, porque damos cobijo a amigos nuestros que no son bienvenidos por aquí, porque somos los líderes legales de la tribu y… ahora también por defenderos a Embry y a ti que sois extranjeros y un peligro para ellos."

"Sabes que no atacaríamos jamás a la gente que vive…" Comencé.

"No, no para los habitantes; sois un peligro para la otra manada." Me dijo.

"Ah, ya… lo del número…" Le dije para que ella asintiese suavemente y se sujetase los puntos para levantarse. "Cuidado… yo… lo siento, lo siento muchísimo."

"¿Por esto?" Me dijo moviendo las manos para señalarse a las heridas. "Nah, olvidado; se me pasará en unos días. Créeme, hace falta mucho más que un trío de licántropos fuertes y más o menos experimentado para acabar conmigo."

"Me alegra que lo tengas tan claro." Le dije sonriendo.

"Claro que lo tengo claro." Me dijo. "Soy la 'madre-loba'… no puedo dejar a mis cachorros solos."

"Alex, cómo se quitan los restos de filete quemado de la sartén" Me preguntaron los gemelos.

"Estropajo con mucho cuidado y luego con la esponja." Les dijo ella mirando como pudo hacia la cocina antes de mirarme a mí sonriendo. "¿Qué harían sin mi?"

"Probablemente morir de hambre o respirar aliviados, maniática…" Le dijo Embry bromeando.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20: Vampirización.**

((Solo para que ya comencemos con una idea un poco clara… este capítulo es un vistazo al pasado. Los que ya me conocéis sabéis que me encanta meter de vez en cuando algún vistazo al pasado para intentar dar una visión un poco más clara de algunos detalles 'raros' que aparecen por la historia. XD

Bueno, pues esto ya por el título se puede sacar qué pasa, y una vez más… digamos que me acabo de dar cuenta que me encantan las medias tintas de especie, los mestizos, jeje. Solo que en mi otro fic largo es por un sacrificio y una muestra de amor y esta vez es más bien, en términos de los personajes, "una maldición" que le cuelgan a la pobre Alex, por accidente, que quede claro.))

(Voz de Alex)

Me sentía de maravilla, el contacto de la tierra seca pero a la vez suave bajo mis pies era increíblemente alucinante y refrescante. Podía sentir todo lo que me rodeaba con una perfección casi diabólica, podía oír hasta un alfiler cayendo a algún kilómetro a la redonda.

Esta noche estaba realmente gloriosa, sí... gloriosa.

Tan solo hacía un año que había entrado en la universidad y ya tenía una cola de tíos esperando que decidiese darles una oportunidad.

Aquella noche se la había dado a Ginno, era un chico bastante especial y un gran compañero de universidad aunque de diferente carrera, que era dulce y cariñoso pero a la vez era un verdadero terror con las motos, me encantaba su Harley que se había comprado porque era un 'niño bien'.

Tan solo hacía unos minutos que le había dejado en la puerta de mi casa de la universidad, mañana tendría que trabajar pero es que aquella noche no podía dormir del subidón que tenía. Era tal que no solo me sentía la chica más bella y feliz de la tierra sino que mis habilidades familiares se habían disparado y oía todo lo que pasaba en todos lados, desde alguien secándose el pelo hasta una pareja confirmando su amor.

Un momento, había algo; sí, había algo más hacia el noreste.

Apenas pasaba de un rumor de hojas al moverse algo extremadamente rápido entre ellas, sin embargo, no parecía ni la mitad de rápido que yo si me trasformase.

Sonriendo en mi fuero interno corrí hacia allí, podía olerles, eran varios, olían a algo que no podía reconocer.

Entonces, cuando ya solo estaba a un kilómetro de alcanzarles, me di cuenta de algo, el viento parecía estar cambiando un poco, debía darme prisa.

Por suerte, una vez más la suerte estaba de mi parte, había llovido esa misma tarde, y eso me daba la ventaja de que al ir descalza con los zapatos en la mano porque me había apetecido sentirme parte de la tierra en vez de una chica-modelo, mis pasos no sonarían. Al volver de una cita, me había puesto algo de colonia para potenciar mis encantos, eso era un as en la manga ya que taparía mi olor incluso a una nariz tan perfeccionada como la mía.

Me agaché sobre un punto que conservaba el olor desconocido para mí; era apestoso y eran varios, había pasado por allí hacía solo unos segundos. Volví a incorporarme y solo por si acaso, di un pequeño rodeo para poder pillarles con el viento a mi favor, solo por si acaso.

Según estaba más cerca fui agachándome más hasta acabar casi corriendo como cuando entrenábamos con aquella especie de red a centímetros del suelo y teníamos que pasar por debajo evitando las zarzas y medio repté hasta ellos. Se habían parado y podía oler algo de olor metálico que identifiqué como sangre. Seguí medio arrastrándome concuidado lo más pegada al suelo que me permitía mi cuerpo.

Paré justo tras un tronco y sentí que habían percibido algo, así que me pegué al suelo tanto como pude y me quedé lo más quieta que pude.

"¿Has oído algo?" Preguntó una voz femenina.

"Me había parecido oír algo." Dijo otra voz masculina.

Podía olerles, eran dos, tenían un perro con ellos, sin embargo, me di cuenta demasiado tarde.

Me había saltado encima, con un solo giro en el sitio acabé encima del perro y con un solo gesto lo había desnucado, sin embargo, eso no lo frenó, siguió forcejeando bajo mi peso.

Aquello era, con mucho, a lo más raro que me había enfrentado nunca; un perro que no moría tras ser desnucado… Me costó poco trasformarme unos segundos puesto que estaba aún en terrenos de la universidad y podría venir cualquiera en cualquier momento.

Me salió bien la jugada y acabé con el puñetero chucho hecho trozos por mis mandíbulas, pero ellos escaparon.

No, no lo iba a permitir; me incorporé con la ropa casi hecha trizas en varios puntos sin darme cuenta de que iba medio desnuda debido a mi cambio de forma en uno y otro sentido.

Aquellos dos parecían saber cómo trabajar, me costó un poco poder rastrearlos, sin embargo, no me gustó ni un pelo lo que descubrí siguiéndoles.

Se estaban acercando de nuevo a los terrenos de la universidad y eso significaba que pronto estarían en terrenos que por algún motivo no era seguro que estuviesen. Aceleré el paso hasta que mis pulmones me comenzaron a doler y les adelanté.

No, aquel par no eran tontos, tan pronto me sintieron frente a ellos cambiaron el rumbo y yo me volví a tirar contra ellos, sin embargo, volvieron a intentar tirar hacia aquella zona y de nuevo me vi obligada a hacer el mismo truco hasta conseguir volver a llevarlos hacia el noroeste.

De nuevo, la suerte volvió a estar de mi lado y conseguí llevarles a un sitio en que no pasaría nada si había pelea y estaba lleno de vegetación como para que nadie viese nada si me convertía, pero no me haría falta. Estaban en el bosque, el bosque era en terreno natural de los de mi especie y los otros lobos. Ellos solo podrían sentirme por el ruido que hiciese, en cambio a mí, cada árbol, cada animal por muy pequeño que fuese me informaba con precisión dónde estaban, podría llevármelos a donde me diese la gana.

Pronto le caí encima a uno de ellos, un macho; un gran ejemplar, fuerte, elegante, activo... la hembra se tiró contra mí.

Un dos contra mí nunca había sido un problema; de hecho, me gustaba el reto que suponía un puñado de atacantes contra mí.

Acabé arrancándole una pierna a la chica con un movimiento y parte del costado al hombre cuando me convertí de nuevo unos segundos.

Sin embargo, me di cuenta demasiado tarde de que no estaba sola, justo cuando sentí el dolor en el cuello.

No es que me dejase sin más, eché una mano hacia atrás para agarrar el cuello de la persona que me estaba mordiendo y apreté con la intención de arrancárselo de cuajo… sin embargo, él o ella me tenía bien cogida y solo podía usar aquella mano, y poco a poco sentí cómo se me fue la fuerza y la fuerza que yo estaba ejerciéndole en el cuello iba cediendo.

Mi último impulso mientras sentía que no podía hacer nada por matar a aquel hijo de Satán fue, con los ojos entornados debido al mareo que estaba sintiendo al haber sido mordida y mientras aquella sanguijuela del demonio seguía con la boca en mi cuello, fue mirarle. Tenía el pelo oscuro pero castaño casi rallando con el cobrizo, en un peinado emo, cuando sintió que le miraba me miró y me aterrorizó ver unos ojos negros como azabaches en aquella cara mientras sus labios seguían pegados a mi piel y sentía la punzada de sus dientes en mi carne donde seguían clavados.

Recuerdo mucho dolor, tanto que hubiese gritado pidiendo mi muerte, algo me quemaba dentro y era como si tuviese las entrañas en fuego…

Perdí la vista, justo después de darme cuenta que mi mano estaba flácida en el hombro del tipo. Era un macho, sí.

En un segundo toda mi vida pasó por delante de mis ojos y hablé con mi familia, uno a uno.

Me hubiese gustado poder pasar más tiempo con mis hermanos, sobre todo con Joe, el enano. Apenas había podido verle crecer. Si renaciese pensé que me hubiese asegurado de que ellos sabían que les quería, cada día si era posible.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

De pronto, desperté en medio de un charco en el parque, me sentía mareada y con ganas de devolver.

"Oh... mi cabeza..." Murmuré mientras me levantaba de aquel charco pegajoso y maloliente. "¿Hum?" Murmuré cuando me di cuenta que hacía fresco.

Fue al mirarme cuando me di cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, que estaba completamente desnuda, lo cual me llevaba a pensar qué narices me había pasado la noche anterior, y la segunda... el charco pegajoso no era tal, en realidad era un charco de sangre que me hizo arrastrar de espaldas casi gateando horrorizada unos pasos mientras abría los ojos como platos al ver que junto a donde había estado yo había un cadáver de un perro de caza, del rector.

Sin embargo, tuve que salir de mi shock cuando oí las sirenas de la policía acercándose; di un salto y me levanté para correr como nunca lo había hecho.

Estaba desnuda, sola y encima había aparecido junto al fiambre de un perro... no podía volver a mi residencia y tampoco podía llamar a nadie. Estaba sola...

Me sentía perdida, desorientada, confusa y sola, acabé en la otra punta del parque, y cuando oí que se acercaba alguien intenté trepar a un árbol, lo cual me resultó bastante fácil para asombro mío.

Sabía por experiencia como cazadora que debía permanecer inmóvil y en silencio hasta que todo pasase.

"¿Seguro que es por aquí?" Dijo una voz.

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a pillar ningún rastro si hay huellas de ese bicho por todos lados?" Dijo otro.

"Además, tienen que estar locos si piensan que vamos a enfrentarnos a ese bicho cuando lo encontremos." Afirmó el primero.

Entonces oí un ruido de follaje cerca y los hombres de abajo al parecer también.

"He oído algo." Afirmó el primero.

"Por allí." Dijo el segundo.

Tan pronto como sentí que se habían ido me permití llorar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, sin embargo, no salió nada.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que volví a sentir que había alguien cerca y me callé y contuve el aliento quedándome quieta como una estatua.

Oí algo olfateando y de pronto el árbol se movió.

"Así que estaba ahí." Dijo una voz suave. "Puedes bajar, chica, nadie va a verte."

No contesté, entonces el árbol volvió a moverse, esta vez muy ligeramente y entonces me encontré con una cara a milímetros de la mía cabeza abajo.

"Te he encontrado." Afirmó una chica con rasgos indígenas como los míos pero a la vez con los ojos de un amarillo animal increíbles que me hicieron tambalear. "Cuidado, chica. No te asustes, soy amiga." Afirmó sujetándome y cayendo frente a mí en la rama donde estaba sentada.

"¿Quién eres?" Le pregunté intentando adivinar alguna traza de olor en el suyo.

"Buen intento." Afirmó sonriendo. "Parece que eres lista, eso es bueno."

Intenté apartarme y de nuevo ella me cogió, parecía tener fuerza, pero sin embargo no me hacía daño.

"Vaya, también eres bastante resistente." Dijo antes de mirarme a los ojos y sonreír ampliamente. "Comencemos de nuevo; me llamo Denah, vamos, voy a ayudarte."

Entonces me solté.

"Chica, tampoco tienes otra opción." Me dijo. "Apuesto a que te sientes perdida y desorientada, y yo diría que tampoco puedes hablar con nadie porque escondes un tremendo secreto ¿me equivoco?" Dijo para luego sonreír de nuevo complacida. "Y eso por no decir que estás desnuda y cubierta con sangre, cualquiera que te vea pensará mal, y si son tus amigos se asustarán sin motivo porque pensarán que te ha pasado algo."

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso de mí?" Le pregunté yo por fin.

"Sé como es descubrirlo solo." Me dijo suavemente quitándose la chaqueta y un pañuelo palestino enorme que llevaba y atándomelos a forma de falda mientras me pedía que me pusiese la chaqueta. "Bueno, pues ahora vamos a ver si podemos hacer algo contigo antes de que te encuentre alguien más."

No solía fiarme de gente desconocida, pero en aquellos momentos, que una mujer, aunque fuese desconocida me tendiese la mano me pareció increíble.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Aquí estarás a salvo." Me dijo la chica llevándome hasta una especie de local medio mugriento que parecía haber tenido gente hacía poco y donde ella tiró la cazadora en un asiento. "¿Te apetece algo? Creo que tengo algo por la neverita."

"Me... me gustaría poder..." Comencé.

"Por aquí." Me dijo para conducirme a un pequeño cuarto de baño que tenía una bañera y una ducha que increíblemente estaban limpios a diferencia del resto del lugar. "Puedes usar todo el agua que quieras, tenemos tarifa plana por gentileza de alguien."

"Yo... gracias." Le dije.

Me había tirado como que una hora bajo el agua, intentando quitarme el olor a sangre y también intentando ahogarme hasta que había descubierto que no podría ahogarme solo estando horas bajo la ducha y entonces paré y me escurrí el pelo retorciéndolo.

Estaba pálida y seguía oliendo a sangre, parecía... debía tener un aspecto horrible.

"Veo que ya has descubierto que no eres la de siempre." Dijo la chica que me había recogido desde una especie de sofá medio raído sin siquiera mirarme.

"¿Qué me pasa?" Le pregunté suavemente. "Estoy..."

"No tienes buena cara, pero por lo demás..." Me dijo. "Estás perfecta. Ten, esto te hará sentir un poco mejor." Afirmó tirándome una botella de algo.

"¿Qué es?" Le dije.

"Cerveza." Afirmó. "Está fresca, te ayudará a calmarte un poco. Porque te gusta la cerveza ¿no?"

"Sí... claro." Dije suavemente dejándome caer en un asiento que levantó una nube de polvo.

"Venga chica, no te preocupes más." Me dijo. "Ya está, no pasa nada. Olvídate de todo esto."

"¿Qué me pasa...?" Le dije viéndome temblar un poco.

"Supongo que no recuerdas nada de lo de anoche ¿no?" Me dijo entonces.

Intenté recordar algo, pero la noche parecía borrosa; no podía recordar nada; entonces ella suspiró.

"Espera, te dejaré algo de ropa." Afirmó. "Así por tus medidas diría que eres más o menos de mi talla así que... creo que podré encontrarte algo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Chica, que difícil eres..." Me dijo mientras me probaba los terceros vaqueros. "Ya sé, ten, pruébate eso." Afirmó pasándome unos pantalones que tenían correas haciendo anillas y unas rodilleras.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunté.

"Son unos pantalones ¿o es que vas a ponerte digna ahora?" Me dijo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me dispuse a ponérmelos.

"Te quedan genial." Afirmó la chica. "En cuanto a la camisa... me temo que has acabado con todas mis reservas... oh, ya sé." Dijo levantando una mano y moviéndose para buscar algo. "Aquí está... en realidad los encontré el otro día. ¿Rojo o negro? Nah... Me gusta más el negro, para mí. Ten, póntelo." Me dijo pasándome un trapo rojo y que cuando recogí me di cuenta de que era una especie de top-sujetador deportivo.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo. "¿Acaso prefieres ir desnuda?"

"No, claro." Afirmé.

"Tienes pinta de ser indígena." Me dijo. "¿De dónde eres?"

"Soy... del norte." Le dije. "De una reserva."

"India, lo que suponía." Afirmó girándose con su ropa ya puesta. "Eh, perfecta." Me dijo sonriendo. "Ahora... ¿dónde vives aquí? Porque esto está un poco lejos de tu norte como para que estés aquí dando un paseo. ¿Universitaria o intentando ganarte la vida?"

"Universitaria y trabajando." Le dije. "Yo... quiero irme a casa..."

"Perfecto, he llamado a un amigo tuyo." Afirmó ella. "Porque deduzco que esto es tuyo." Afirmó enseñándome un móvil medio deshecho.

"¡Mi móvil!" Dije asustada. "Y acababa de pagarlo..."

"Chica, me parece que no lo sabes, pero... eres muy afortunada." Afirmó mientras oíamos una bocina fuera. "Aún sigues viva... eso es mucho." Afirmó cogiendo unas gafas de sol y poniéndoselas. "Esto... solo por curiosidad, tu amigo, al último que salía en tus llamadas... ¿sabe lo tuyo?"

"¿Cómo?" Le dije.

"Sí, hombre; lo de que no eres... bueno, como él." Me dijo. "Que eres medio lobo."

"¿Cómo sabes...?" Le dije.

Entonces soltó un suspiro medio bufido y casi me clavó algo.

"No te las quites mientras estés con él." Me dijo.

"¿Qué coño te crees que haces?" Le dije yo.

"Salvarte el culo con tu amigo." Me dijo bajándose un poco las gafas y mirándome directamente a los ojos. "Deberías mirarte a un espejo, tu piel no es lo único que ha cambiado ¿sabes 'chica-lobo'?"

Entonces me di cuenta, tenía los ojos amarillos como un animal. No me había dado cuenta hasta entonces.

"¿Hay alguien ahí?" Dijo la voz de Gino tras llamar a la puerta. "¿Buenas?"

"Ya va." Dijo la chica antes de girarse a mí. "Por cierto, no me has dicho aún tu nombre."

"Alex." Le dije suavemente.

"Denah." Afirmó ella chocando las manos conmigo antes de abrir la puerta.

"¡¿Quién...?!. ¡¿Dónde...?!" Dijo Gino con cara de preocupación.

"Gino." Le dije yo mientras Denah se apartaba un poco.

"¡Ay, dios!" Dijo él corriendo a cogerme las manos. "¡¿Estás bien?!. ¡Estás muy pálida!" Dijo tocándome la frente asustado.

"Gino, Gino, estoy bien, tranquilo." Le dije. "Solo estoy un poco cansada..."

"Chico, Gino." Le llamó Denah. "Si yo fuera tú... me aseguraría que hoy descansa. Le hará falta... Por cierto, chica ¿vives con alguien?"

"Sé cuidarme sola." Afirmé. "Eso es que no."

"Yo que tú llamaría a alguien de confianza." Me dijo. "Yo podría..."

"No, gracias." Le dije.

"Aconsejarte a alguien." Me dijo. "Jamás iría a casa de una niña pija como tú."

"No necesito tu ayuda." Le dije molesta. "Y te devolvería tu ropa si no fuese porque me parece indecente ir por la calle haciendo nudismo."

"Quédatela." Me dijo casi riéndose. "Pronto vendrás a buscarme."

"Yo nunca vendré a buscarte." Afirmé mientras Ginno me cogía del brazo para montarme en el coche. "No necesito tu ayuda, tía rara."

Supuse que no necesitaría su ayuda, pero… por aquel entonces, no sabía la que se me venía encima.

"¿Seguro que estarás bien?" Me dijo Ginno después de intentar llevarme al hospital porque estaba con la piel totalmente pálida y no me quitaba las gafas de sol aunque me había tirado en el sofá.

"Sí…" Le dije suavemente. "Tranquilo, Gino. Seguro que es solo uno de esos virus, mañana tengo el estómago pocho y en dos días como nueva."

"Deberíamos ir al médico." Afirmó.

Con lo de mi maldición… el ir al médico era algo malo.

No sé muy bien cómo tratar con alguien que aún no sabía lo de mi maldición y que se preocupaba mucho por mí, pero…

"No te preocupes, en mi tribu tenemos un remedio natural para esto." Le dije sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Es a base de unas hierbas y dormir, dormir mucho…"

"¿Y qué hierbas son eso?" Me dijo.

"A ver… corteza de saúco, pétalos de azalea, manzanilla…" Le dije inventándome los ingredientes para una infusión de las de 'remedios de la abuela' para una mezcla de dolor de cabeza y enfermedad que requiriese hacer una limpieza de estómago. "Tengo todo, pero claro… el hígado seco de ballena no lo tengo en la nevera; eso por no decir el aceite de esencia de belladona cogida en luna llena."

"Hígado seco de ballena." Me dijo Gino. "Y esencia de belladona."

"Sí, pero no te preocupes, funciona también sin eso." Le dije. "Eso son ingredientes de santería, se pasan de generación en generación."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo besándome las puntas de los dedos. "Voy a salir un poco, tengo que enviar un trabajo pero luego volveré a verte."

"Está bien." Le dije.

Cinco minutos después respiraba aliviada al oírle cerrar la puerta.

"Dios… pensé que no se iba…" Murmuré incorporándome y yendo al espejo del baño tras quitarme las gafas. "Estoy horrible." Afirmé cuando me vi. "Y voy a necesitar unas lentillas para tapar esto."

No, estaba horrible. Estaba pálida como un chupasangres, mis ojos eran de un amarillo salvaje que me recordaron a los de un lobo de los que habitaban en los montes y con 4 patas, y mi aspecto era realmente raro. Aquella chica que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo no era yo; yo nunca podría ser algo como el ser que me devolvía la mirada.

Pasaron unas horas y entonces oí que llamaban a la puerta. Así que dejé de cocinar una tonelada de comida para mi cena para ir a abrir la puerta.

Nunca había sentido tanta hambre.

"Gino, qué… ¿qué haces aquí?" Le dije cuando abrí la puerta y le vi allí plantado y jadeando suavemente. "¿No tenías clase?"

"La tenía, pero me he pasado a comprar unas cosas." Afirmó. "He tenido que irme hasta otro estado para encontrarlo pero… al final lo he conseguido." Afirmó sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos. "Hígado seco de ballena, cazada en Alaska." Dijo mientras abría la bolsa de papel y veía dentro unos trozos secos de carne envueltas en plástico. "He tenido que ir hasta Washington para comprarlo en una tienda de nativos."

Washington, eso estaba lejos de nuestro estado…

"¿Cómo has…?" Le dije.

"Tengo un helicóptero privado de mi familia." Afirmó sentándose en el sofá. "Mi padre me lo dejó en el aeródromo a unos kilómetros de la universidad por si pasaba algo y para que fuese a verles los fines de semana, y… bueno, creo que esto era una urgencia."

"No hacía falta… en serio, es… te lo pagaré." Afirmé.

"No hace falta." Me dijo. "Es un regalo. No es muy romántico pero… es un regalo."

Aquello me dejó boquiabierta, se había recorrido varios estados solo para conseguir una cosa que le había contado que, según mis antiguos, servía para eliminar el malestar relacionado con algo dentro de uno.

"Ey… venga, mujer, no llores…" Me dijo.

No, yo no podía llorar; no podía llorar porque llevaba años entrenándome para no llorar, para no quejarme.

"Tranquilo." Le dije frotándome los ojos suavemente. "No puedo llorar."

Necesitaba encontrar una excusa para alejarle de mí. Ahora estaba un poco desequilibrada, por algún motivo; necesitaba estar sola…

"¿Esperas a alguien?" Me dijo de pronto.

Entonces me alegré; ahí tenía una increíble excusa, perfecta.

"Sí, es que hoy venía una amiga a cenar." Afirmé suavemente. "Te diría que te quedaras, pero… bueno, será una pijama-party y todo eso, no me siento con fuerzas para hacerte pasar por pintarte las uñas y peinarte con rulos."

"¡Yuck!" Dijo sonriendo. "No, en serio. Tienes mi número, si necesitas algo… llámame ¿vale?"

No le contesté, no podía contárselo, no a alguien tan puro como él… entonces él me cogió de la mano.

"¿Vale?" Me repitió.

"Sí, vale." Asentí.

Comenzaba a sentirme mal cuando cerré la puerta tras él, no sé que me pasaba, solo sabía que no me encontraba bien.

Esa noche me di un atracón de asado con especias, mi favorito entre las comidas baratas. Primero sentí que no me encontraba bien y luego tuve que ir al baño y sentí cómo la tripa se me hinchaba y una bola enorme me salía por la boca, vomité y vomité mientras sentía algo que me quemaba dentro, era como vomitar mis órganos internos, peor que la primera vez que me alcanzó la maldición de mi familia.

No, aquello era peor que nunca.

Me dolía mucho todo, desde los huesos hasta la cabeza, y luego fue peor, de pronto sentí como si me desmayase y perdiese el conocimiento.

Cuando lo recuperé era de nuevo de día, volvía a estar en un charco esta vez estaba más lejos, en las afueras de la ciudad y de nuevo estaba bañada en sangre, esta vez eran de unos pumas y un perro con un collar de perro policía.

Oí más perros, se estaban acercando y yo estaba cubierta de sangre.

De nuevo eché a correr, corrí y corrí hasta que no pude más, sentí que me seguían los perros.

Ese día fue peor, no pude sentirme bien, y por la noche, lo de la noche anterior fue cien veces peor. Sin embargo… cuando desperté al tercer día fue cuando me sentí peor.

La sangre del tercer día, me revolvió las tripas y vomité, vomité sangre.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Malditos cabrones… ¡ya he dicho que no tengo…!" Dijo Denah abriendo la puerta cabreada y viéndome. "Ah, eres tú."

"De… Denah… a… ayu…" Comencé a balbucear. "Ayuda… por… por favor…"

"Pasa." Me dijo abriéndome paso. "¿Qué, has descubierto ya por qué decía que volverías?"

"Es… soy…" Balbuceé.

"Tranquilízate." Me dijo. "Dime, qué te ha pasado."

"He… un hombre… estaba…" Dije.

"Ay, ay, ay…" Dijo. "Mujer, si te dejé ir era porque no me parecías peligrosa, niña pija."

"No soy una niña pija." Le dije. "Soy una indígena… trabajo para mantener a mis hermanos y… estudio becada."

"Vaya… creo que me equivoqué." Afirmó. "No te preocupes, quédate aquí, yo cuidaré de ti. Van a ser solo unos días malos, luego todo pasará, hasta la próxima luna llena."

"¿Qué me pasa?" Le pregunté aún sollozando asustada. "¿Qué es lo que soy?"

Nunca me he arrepentido de ser como soy. Ni de mis orígenes ni de mi maldición que me había dado libertad a cambio de una existencia un poco solitaria debido a que no debía enterarse nadie de mi secreto.

"Verás, puedo ayudarte." Me dijo Denah. "Te ayudaré a mantenerte bajo control hasta que puedas sola. La cosa es… va a ser un camino muy duro, será doloroso pero… bueno, tengo la impresión de que podrías conseguirlo."

Mi papel era y sigue siendo ser la mujer de mi casa, dentro y fuera de ella. Era mi deber con los míos y conmigo misma el mantenerme fuerte.

"No tengo miedo." Le dije.

"Lo suponía." Afirmó ella divertida. "Bueno… pues por lo pronto, nada de irte a ningún lado sin mí, y esta vez, vas a oír, ver y callar." Afirmó con voz autoritaria antes de añadir más suavemente. "Vas a tener que aprender todo de golpe…"

"Aprendo rápido." Afirmé.

Me había pasado ese ciclo con Denah, ella vino a mi casa que aunque era pequeña era una casa, por las noches, íbamos a su… cuchitril bajeros, y cuando acabó el primer ciclo… bueno, Denah y yo nos hicimos grandes amigas, seguí yendo con ella y aprendí todo lo que debía saber sobre mi nueva vida.

Me tocó aprender en unas semanas lo que a ella le había costado años, pero al final aprendí a llevar mis ataques.

El tener que tomar sangre… bueno, nunca me acostumbré a la sangre que ella tomaba, pero acabé descubriendo que me servía también el tomar carne cruda y chorreando de sangre.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Graduación. Encapuchado curioso.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Estáis perfectos." Les dijo Alex a sus hermanos. "Y Riven, por favor… no te quites el birrete…"

"¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ligar si tenemos que ir con estas… carpas?" Le dijo su hermano.

"Tenéis suerte, yo no tuve el honor." Les dijo su hermano.

"¿Vosotros también tenéis que llevar estas cosas?" Nos dijo Raider.

"No." Dijimos a la vez.

"En mis tiempos nos graduábamos con unas capas en vez de vestidos." Dijo Embry.

"Sí, bueno, nosotros eran como esto, pero… eran azules." Les dije.

"A mí me tocó roja, la que lleva…" Dijo Alex mirando nos por atrás.

"Yo." Dijo Riven levantando la mano. "Aunque me queda un poco justa de hombros."

"A la de la universidad os haré unas túnicas especiales." Les dijo ella levantando un dedo al frente. "Prometido."

Entonces ambos gemelos le cogieron el dedo con los suyos y una sonrisa amplia.

"Te tomamos la palabra." Dijeron.

"¿Entonces ya está?" Dijo Alex. "¿Tan fácil?"

"¿Os importa no hablar en código?" Les pidió Embry.

"Yo no era partidario de que fuesen a la universidad porque apenas ibamos a tener dinero para subsistir y con los estudios superiores sin carrera aquí puedes conseguir un buen trabajo, no ganas tanto como con una carrera pero… te da para vivir bien." Nos dijo Qualetaqa. "Pero mi hermanita era de la idea opuesta, les ha animado a estudiar carrera si querían hacerlo y les ha llenado la cabeza de ideas."

"Y una vez más la dama consigue lo que quiere, gracias, gracias…" Dijo ella haciéndo una reveréncias de mofa de pie en la furgoneta y tambaleándose para caerse rodando.

"¡Qualetaqa, te voy a matar!" Le dijo cuando paró entre nosotros.

"Eso por reírte de mí." Afirmó. "Y ahora siéntate bien y deja de hacer el tonto."

"Bueno chicos… ¿y qué carrera habéis pensado hacer?" Le dijo ella.

"Leyes." Afirmó Raider.

"Maestro." Afirmó Riven

"Y yo veterinaria." Afirmó Joe entusiasmado. "Enfocada a la vida marítima y salvaje."

"Anda… tú tranquilo que aún te queda tiempo." Le dijo uno de los gemelos.

"¿Y eso?" Dije yo. "Es… ¿qué son esas cosas?"

"Bueno… esta reserva necesita un abogado." Dijo Raider. "¿Quién mejor que un miembro de la familia del linaje de jefes de tribu para encargarse de las batallas legales de los nuestros?"

"Y yo quiero ocuparme de nuestras playas y nuestros bosques." Afirmó Riven. "Para que ellos también tengan un protector."

"Además, el dinero no será un problema." Dijo Raider. "Trabajaremos en lo que haga falta para poder ayudar a pagar las carreras."

Entonces miramos a sus hermanos mayores, estaban los dos sonriendo, sonreían ampliamente y ambos reflejaban algo que se escapaba a nuestra comprensión.

"Chicos, faltan 5 minutos." Les dijo su hermano mayor. "Ir preparándoos ya."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¿No tardan mucho?" Le pregunté a Qualetaqa mientras esperábamos en los asientos que nos había tocado por ser familia de dos de los graduados.

"Alex siempre ha sido un poco… meticulosa con ciertos aspectos." Me dijo Qualetaqa suavemente. "Le viene en la sangre."

"¿Cómo que le viene en la sangre?" Le dijo Seth.

"Nuestro padre era el jefe de la tribu, el líder de la manada junto a su joven cuñado Willow; nuestra madre era la hermana adoptiva de Willow."

"¿Willow, Willow el actual jefe de la otra manada?" Le dije.

No obtuve respuesta, solo un silencio de afirmación.

"Yo he heredado todo de mi padre, mis hermanos son un equilibrio de varios aspectos suyos y parte se perdieron." Siguió. "Pero Alex… Alex lo heredó todo de mi padre y también de nuestra madre."

Entonces guardó unos segundos de silencio, nunca nos habían hablado de sus padres; nos habían dejado intuir por las conversaciones que su padre había sido el anterior líder de la manada y que a su muerte, un joven Qualetaqa de 12 o 13 años había heredado el cargo aconsejado por un consejo de ancianos, pero nunca habían mencionado a su madre.

"Nuestra madre no era como las otras." Añadió con suavidad y cariño. "Nació en otra tribu, y creció en las tradiciones de su tribu y las de los rostros pálidos, así que… bueno, era una mujer realmente increíble, como nuestra hermana. ¿Sabíais que era abogada?"

"¿Por eso vuestro hermano quiere ser…?" Dijo Seth.

"No, ellos no lo saben." Afirmó sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente. "Cuando nuestro padre conoció a nuestra madre, ella era una abogada que estaba investigando unos casos en nuestros bosques y nuestros ríos y nuestro padre era el mayor conocedor de nuestra historia y nuestros bosques. Cuando se casaron y nuestra madre se quedó embarazada de mí, dejó su carrera y se dedicó a nosotros, se dedicó a ejercer desde casa, y cuando llegaron los gemelos, lo dejó del todo; tenía que cuidar de un marido y cuatro hijos, dos de ellos bebés y la niña de apenas dos años y pico. Mis hermanos nunca supieron a qué se dedicaba nuestra madre."

"¿Y por qué dices que Alex heredó todo de ambos?" Le dije yo.

"Es fuerte, decidida, valiente, divertida, responsable, leal y tiene dotes de mando como nuestro padre. Pero también es delicada, dulce, sencilla, valiente, refrescante, sabia, cabezota, justa y no le teme al trabajo duro como nuestra madre. Su… supongo que no os ha contado nada de su pasado ¿no?" Dijo.

No, nunca nos había dicho nada de su pasado; ahora que caía, no sabíamos nada apenas de su vida, habíamos descubierto lo de su especie y nos habíamos enterado por casualidad de lo de que tenía familia o de cómo eran, ella nunca nos había dicho nada sobre eso.

"Ya… lo sabía…" Dijo. "No se lo tengáis en cuenta, no lo hace a mala fe; es solo que… todo eso fue doloroso para ella, no creo que le guste recordarlo y tampoco le gusta que se compadezcan de ella así que… supongo que no lo sabréis."

"¿Qué es lo que no sabremos?" Le dije.

"No importa." Dijo. "En serio, si ella no quiere decir nada entonces yo no diré nada, no importa para llegar a entenderla."

"Venga, dinoslo. Qué…" Comenzamos a decir para que nos hiciese un gesto de silencio y comenzásemos a aplaudir.

"Ya empieza." Nos dijo Joe mientras veíamos llegar agachada a Alex sonriendo que pasó hasta su asiento y se sentó para aplaudir.

"Lo siento, me pillaron los alumnos y me reconocieron…" Dijo como explicación.

"¿Has tenido problemas?" Dijo su hermano mayor.

"Las chicas." Afirmó ella. "Había gente que quería un autógrafo, pero… los chicos me han ayudado."

"Había compañeras mías que querían una foto contigo." Le dijo Joe mientras paraban los aplausos y nos sentábamos todos a tragarnos el tostón del discurso.

Cuando pudo hablar sin que la oyese la gente, fue cuando Alex pronunció unas palabras suaves pero concisas.

"Ya no soy esa chica." Dijo.

Yo la miré mientras aplaudíamos al alumno que estaba recibiendo el diploma de honor por algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le susurró Seth.

Entonces ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente pero seria.

Había algo más que no nos decía, algo raro de verdad y que nos hacía preguntarnos qué era lo que quería ocultar.

"En vez de preocuparos tanto por mi pasado, igual deberíais preocuparos más por lo de preparar la sala a tiempo." Nos susurró mientras aplaudíamos a otro alumno.

"Alex, he pensado que nosotros cuatro podemos apañárnoslas bien preparandolo todo en casa y tú podrías quedarte aquí para cuidar de los gemelos." Le dijo Qualetaqa.

"No, en todo caso sería al revés y lo sabes." Le dijo ella. "Aún estoy un poco débil, no estoy como para enfrentarme a este panorama."

"¿Por qué no?" Le dijo su hermano.

"¡Porque no!" Dijo ella un poco subida de tono para cubrirse la boca con las manos y poner cara de 'cagada al canto'.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Qué tal lleváis lo del salón?" Les pregunté a los chicos entrando del jardín.

"Bien, es solo que… esto es enorme." Afirmó Embry.

"Me recuerda a la boda de Edward y Bella." Me dijo Seth.

"No sé quienes son pero esta es la fiesta de graduación de mis hermanos… ¿creéis que hay suficientes discos?"

"Hay como cien." Afirmó Embry.

"Cierto… voy a por más." Dije girándome para salir corriendo, sin embargo, Embry me retuvo del brazo.

"Ey, tranquila, está todo perfecto." Me dijo. "Hasta has hecho kilos de asado para ponerlo como pinchos."

"Alex, deberías ir a arreglarte." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Te costará un rato ¿no?"

"Sí, pero…" Dije.

Allí había algo que seguía sin estar perfecto.

"No te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos." Me dijo. "Sube a arreglarte, en serio. Tienes que hacerte el pelo, las uñas… y demás cosas que hacen las chicas normales en estos casos."

Vale, igual era cierto, pero… bueno, sí, lo de las piernas y otras zonas iba a llevar un rato, después de lo de trasformarme siempre me quedaba algo de pelo y quitarlo me iba a costar un poco. Y luego estaba lo del maquillaje, el peinado, comprobar el vestido y que coincidían y luego cambiarlo para hacerlo perfecto…

"Vale está bien." Le dije. "Pero nada de dejarlo todo a medias ¿me oís? Todo tiene que ser perfecto."

"Que sí pesada…" Me dijo mi hermano dándome una patada suave en el culo. "Venga, mueve ese culo asiliconado y vete a arreglarte. Supongo que la prima dejaría algo en su cuarto que te pueda servir."

"Tengo un vestido aquí." Le dije subiendo por las escaleras. "Y me he traído un par de cositas yo."

"Potingues." Dijeron los tres a la vez o casi supongo que pensando que no les oía.

Aunque la verdad es que al final tuve que darles la razón con lo de que necesitaba mi tiempo para poder ponerme en forma.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

((Bueno, aquí es donde vuelven a aparecer nuestros amigos… ¡Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul y Quil! Jejejeje. Como siempre, espero que os guste.))

(Voz de Jacob)

¡Abandonado, me habían abandonado como a un perro! Me había pasado días siguiendo el rastro de los Edward, Bella, Esme y Nessy pero me había perdido cerca de Nueva York donde se supone que habían tomado un avión, además, ellos seguían siendo más rápidos que yo.

Al final había tenido que volver a casa de los Cullen donde me había quedado en el sofá tirado sin molestarme siquiera en cambiar de forma. Y al final me había ido con mi padre cuando ellos se fueron a cazar.

Ahora mismo estaba en mi antiguo cuarto, mientras mi hermana cocinaba algo y Paul estaba en el salón viendo la tele y hablando con ella como si yo no estuviese por allí, y ya comenzaba a hartarme de oír las tonterías de Paul, así que me levanté y salí.

"¡Jake!" Me dijo mi hermana sorprendida cuando me encontró tras ella en la cocina para cogerme una botella de algo fresco. "¿Qué tal te encuentras?"

"Creo que saldré a dar una vuelta." Le dije encogiéndome de hombros y mirando furioso a Paul que se reía de algo de la tele. "Antes de que decida matar a mi cuñado."

"No, mejor ve a dar ese paseo." Me dijo.

"Rachel ¿recuerdas si la médico iba a venir antes de tiempo?" Le dijo Paul haciéndome dar cuenta que estaba mirando por una venta en vez de sentado en el sofá.

"No, papá dijo que venía en dos días." Le dijo mi hermana.

"Creo que voy a salir con tu hermano a dar esa vuelta." Le dijo Paul. "Además, tengo que volver a casa a hablar con mis padres, me toca pasar el plumero."

¿Paul pasando el plumero? Eso cantaba a excusa barata pero increíblemente; no obstante, le seguí la corriente y salimos de casa.

"Eh, a mi hermana la engañarás, pero a mí no." Le dije. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Pasa que hay alguien en la casa del médico." Me dijo. "Y si no es la médico porque sigue fuera entonces se trata de un intruso."

"¿Intrusos, yo no he sentido nada?" Le dije.

"No me extraña, mi cuñado es un perro faldero de vampiros." Me dijo.

Se acabó, no me iba a aguantar más, le di una patada en la parte de atrás de la rodilla que le tiró al suelo.

"Oops, lo siento tío." Le dije divertido para que me dedicase una maldición increíble.

A todo esto, ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa de la médico, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, en cambio estaba claro que había alguien dentro.

"Deberías ir a buscar al resto." Le dije yo.

"Sam está al tanto." Me contestó. "Han olido un intruso."

"¿Y cómo es que no huelo a nada raro?" Le dije.

"Se te ha atrofiado el olfato por estar rodeado de chupa-sangres." Afirmó él intentando hacer algo con un hierro en la cerradura. "Creo que ahí llega alguien."

"Vale, aparta." Le dije para separarle y darle una patada a la puerta que arrancó una bisagra de su sitio, con otra patada más la puerta estaba en el suelo y yo me gané un golpe en la espalda.

"Pero mira que eres burro, Jacob." Me dijo Jared.

"Largo, esto es competencia nuestra." Afirmó Sam.

"Esta casa está cerca de la de mi padre, eso me autoriza a echar un ojo también yo." Le contesté yo.

Entonces oímos otro ruido más, esta vez era más suave.

"El salón." Dijo Quil.

"No, venía más bien de…" Comenzó Jared para encontrarnos cara a cara con una figura alta vestida con ropas largas y negras y una capucha que no dejaba ver nada de sus rasgos.

Al instante todos estábamos en guardia ante aquel extraño que olía a algo que recordaba a un cajón lleno de alcanfor para que no afectase el tiempo a las ropas.

"¿Quién es y qué hace aquí?" Le dijo Sam.

"Discúlpenme." Dijo entonces la figura con un acento raro. "Estaba buscando a alguien."

"¿Con allanamiento de morada?" Le dijo Jared confuso.

"No era mi intención." Dijo el hombre para hacer una especie de gesto de pedir perdón hacia nosotros. "Ruego me disculpen si en algo les molesté, pues todo esto fue en vano ya que no hallé lo que buscaba."

"¿Qué coño dice este?" Dijo Paul molesto bajando un poco la guardia.

"Me parece que está usando un inglés muy… correcto, se lo he oído usar a los Cullen alguna vez." Le dije yo un poco confuso de aquello. "Pero ellos son..."

"Disculpenme, y ahora… si hiciesen el favor de desbloquear la puerta… con placer yo me alejaré de este lugar y espero no volver, señores…"

"Alto ahí forastero." Le dijo Sam. "Está usted en la casa de nuestro médico, no espere que vamos a dejarle ir así sin más."

"¿Su médico?" Dijo el encapuchado confuso. "Entonces… igual puedan decirme si conocen por casualidad a esta mujer." Dijo sacando algo de la manga y estirándolo para mostrarnos una foto que estaba desgastada y ajada de verdad.

Con cuidado Quil acercó una mano y la cogió de golpe mientras yo me fijaba que al moverse el olor a viejo había crecido un poco y era tan fuerte que dolía a la nariz más que el olor de los Cullen en su casa al principio. La mano estaba enguantada con unos guantes que parecían cuero a pesar de ser verano, sin embargo… lo más curioso no era eso, sino algo que no podía identificar era más bien… como si supiese algo pero no pudiese ver el qué.

Entonces Quil nos pasó la foto con cuidado de no deteriorarla más de lo que estaba mientras miraba al hombre.

"¿Qué hace usted con esa foto?" Dijo Sam cuando la vio.

"Busco a la mujer que está rodeada con el círculo." Afirmó.

"¿Y por qué busca a la dama?" Le dijo Jared mostrándome la foto donde salía, claramente la mujer que era médico de la reserva.

"No jorobas ¿te ha hecho mal alguna receta?" Le dije.

"Jacob, cierra el hocico." Me dijo Sam cortante.

"Es… son unos asuntos concernientes a mi familia." Dijo. "Necesito encontrarla, es muy importante."

"Te lo diremos si nos dices algo más sobre ella." Dijo Paul.

"Lo siento, lo único que tengo de ella es esa foto." Dijo el hombre. "Es muy importante que la encuentre."

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo Sam.

"No puedo dar muchos detalles." Afirmó. "Pero hubo un accidente, necesito encontrarla, por favor."

No sé por qué, pero… realmente parecía sincero, aunque algo me impedía acabar de confiar en él.

"Se llama Alex." Dijo entonces como si acabase de acordarse y casi para él. "Es médico."

"Búsquela en Silver River." Dijo Paul. "Y cuando la encuentre dígale que cuando venga le debo una disculpa porque llevaba razón. No, espere, olvídese de lo de las gracias."

"Siver River." Dijo el hombre pensativo. "Será mejor que me ponga en camino. Les agradezco la información, señores." Dijo volviendo ha hacer el gesto de agradecimiento con la cabeza y mirando a la puerta. "Oh, y creo que lo de la puerta fue innecesario… solo hacía falta llamar a la puerta."

Fue algo curioso, porque intentó salir pero no le dejamos y entonces con un par de gestos había desaparecido de la vista.

"Con permiso, señores." Dijo su voz tras nosotros. "Me temo que no podía retrasarme más tiempo. Gracias de nuevo por la información. Que tengan un buen día."

"Oiga, espere." Le dije sobreponiéndome a la sorpresa de cómo había hecho lo de desaparecer de en frente nuestro y aparecer a nuestras espaldas.

Pero había vuelto a desaparecer.

"Qué tipo más raro." Dijo Jared.

"No sé, había algo en él que no…" Dijo Quil. "¿Creéis que hemos hecho bien diciéndole dónde buscarla?"

"Seguro, ese no encuentra el camino." Dijo Paul. "Guiris rostros pálidos…"

"¿Cómo puedes saber que era un rostro pálido?" Le dijo Jared divertido. "Estaba totalmente tapado, ni la mano se le veía."

"¿Quién si no tendría un acento tan raro?" Dijo Paul.

Supuse que sería la última vez que le viese, pero… me equivocaba.

"Disculpe, oiga, este es el porche de mi casa." Le dije cuando regresé y le vi allí plantado, agachado sobre la madera del suelo en un punto. "Eh, oiga."

"Oh, disculpe, no pensaba que molestaría." Dijo suavemente incorporándose. "Ahora mismo me marcho."

"Mientras no le de por entrar sin permiso a mi casa…" Le dije con la mosca tras la oreja de lo raro que era.

"No, en realidad, ahora mismo iba a salir hacia la ciudad. Debo buscar dónde está ese… Silver River." Dijo mientras yo recogía el correo que vi seguía en el buzón y encontrándome una postal para Billie que mostraba un sitio con una playa soleada que parecía el caribe.

"Creo que no está de suerte." Afirmé al ver el remitente. "Silver River, estado de California."

"Oh, vaya… eso es malo." Afirmó.

"Le costará al menos un día llegar allí, eso si tiene usted un coche rápido." Le dije mirándole. "¿Qué coche tiene?"

Tenía pinta de tener un coche bueno; uno de esos excéntricos millonarios.

"No, no tengo coche." Afirmó.

"No se ofenda, pero… diría que tampoco es de moverse en moto." Le dije.

"No, tampoco en moto." Dijo. "¿Tendría usted la gentileza de decirme dónde conseguir un mapa donde esté marcado Silver River?"

"Creo que debería ir a Forks como muy cerca." Le dije. "Eso o la escuela de la reserva, pero no creo que pueda llevárselo."

Era un tipo raro, con su forma de hablar, su acento… y cubierto hasta las cejas.

"Forks… Forks…" Dijo el hombre sacando un plano y desplegándolo en el aire. "Oh, aquí está. Debe ser…"

"Si coge esta carretera igual puede llegar allí, pero… está lejos." Le dije aguantándome la risa intentando imaginarme cómo iba a llegar allí.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Dijo con su voz suave. "Las grandes distancias no me asustan."

"Eso está bien." Le dije. "Ala, buen día y todo eso." Le dije antes de abrir la puerta.

"Que tenga un buen día, caballero." Me dijo.

Tan pronto como entré, me encontré con mi hermana allí.

"Jake, oye, hay… ha surgido un problema." Me dijo. "Acaba de llamar papá, han tenido un problema en Forks. Dice que el doctor Cullen piensa que deberás ir también allí, Sam, Jared y Paul deben estar ya de camino."

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le dije.

"No sé, no me han querido contar mucho." Me dijo. "Creo que han encontrado algo en el hospital, Charlie no iba a poder traer a Billie así que le dije que iría alguien."

"Está bien." Le dije. "Ahora mismo voy." Afirmé cogiendo las llaves del coche antes de salir corriendo.

Una llamada de mi padre para pedir a Sam y los chicos que fuesen a Forks, que mezclasen a Carlisle, nosotros y hospital en la misma frase no podía ser nada bueno; y no lo era.

"Vaya, Jacob. Debí suponer que tú también vendrías." Me dijo Carlisle cuando me vio en el hospital con mi padre y con los otros licántropos más grandes.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Le dijo Sam. "Billie solo nos ha dicho que habías visto algo."

"Sí, veréis ha sido algo… se tratan de unos pacientes." Nos dijo. "Tienen anemia."

"¿Y por eso nos llamas?" Dijo Paul molesto.

"Paul, cierra el morro ¿quieres?" Le dijimos a la vez Sam y yo.

"Carlisle ¿qué ha pasado?" Le pregunté.

Entonces miró a los lados.

"Tiene signos de haber sido una mordedura." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Un ataque?" Dijo Sam. "¿De los vuestros?"

"Sí, pero… las víctimas no han muerto." Afirmé yo. "Vuestro veneno es mortal ¿no?"

"Así es, sin embargo, Nessy no te ha matado, con lo cual parece que sea obra de un híbrido." Dijo. "Nessy está en Denali con sus padres y la gente de Tanya, y Nahuel no se ha movido de su hogar."

"¿Otro híbrido más?" Dije yo atando cabos.

"No sabemos." Afirmó. "Es peculiar porque sí que había restos de saliva y era de vampiro puro, sin embargo, las víctimas no han muerto y lo más curioso es que todos tienen en común que ninguno de ellos recuerda nada y no ha hay signos de ataque."

"¿Y?" Dijo Paul.

"Los vampiros que se alimentan de humanos suelen matarlos, además, las víctimas presentan signos de pelea." Dijo Jasper.

"Igual resulta que ellos sí se dejarían morder ¿eh, Jasper?" Dijo Emmet.

"Como no, ya decía yo que esto apestaba." Murmuró Jared.

"Pero Carlisle dice que no había signos de violencia." Dije yo. "Y tampoco han muerto."

"Ya, eso es lo más raro." Dijo Carlisle. "Es un vampiro, ha mordido a esa gente pero estos no están muertos, y por lo que parece, tampoco hubo resistencia."

"¿Quién se dejaría morder por un chu… por un vampiro?" Dijo Sam.

"No hay un patrón." Afirmó Carlisle. "Hay un par de chicas jóvenes, un emo, un hombre de mediana edad… "

"Doctor Cullen, otro caso de anemia." Le dijo una enfermera dándole un papel.

"Ah, y ahora una anciana que vende flores en la zona suroeste." Dijo Carlisle poniendo el papel en la mesa.

"O sea, que no hay patrón de sexo, ni edad." Afirmó Jasper.

"No." Dijo Carlisle. "Sin embargo… sí que hay un detalle común que me parece curioso. He estado hablando con todas las víctimas, todas tenían algún problema antes de que les trajeran aquí porque se desmayasen en diferentes sitios, se acostaron, se levantaron… y al día siguiente, zas, los problemas parecían haber desaparecido."

"¿Cómo?" Dije yo.

"Una de las chicas jóvenes había roto con el novio la misma noche que la trajeron aquí de un bar porque se desmayó en la pista de baile, la otra había perdido el trabajo y se encontraba en apuros económicos, el emo había pasado aquí hará cosa de media semana debido a un intento de suicidio, y el hombre de mediana edad tiene expediente médico y está en tratamiento por depresión." Nos dijo. "Cuando despertaron aquí, las jóvenes dijeron que ya no sentían el dolor y la pena que antes, la que perdió el trabajo resulta que ya no tiene problemas económicos y diríamos… bueno, más bien dudo que tenga problemas económicos por uno meses si se administra bien. En cuanto al hombre… no veréis nunca ningún hombre tan feliz como él ahora. Nadie se lo puede explicar, desde luego."

"¿Insinúas que pudo haber sido el o la misterioso atacante?" Dijo Sam.

"Pondría la mano en el fuego a que sí." Afirmó Carlisle.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Jacob, me gustaría hacer un viaje." Me había dicho mi padre cuando le dije lo del tipo raro que había ido preguntando por Alex.

"¿Y eso?" Le había preguntado yo cerrándole la puerta del coche para ir a montarme al asiento del conductor.

"La doctora Alex ha tenido problemas con unos anónimos." Me había dicho.

"Pero Sam y el resto…" Había dicho yo confuso. "Dijeron que se había acabado, que la loba gigante les había matado a los que eran."

"No…" Había dicho mi padre. "Ellos no lo saben porque ella nunca se lo dijo a nadie más. Pensó que había pasado cuando los dejó de recibir, pero hará una quincena o igual tres semanas… volvió a recibir cartas. Se preocupó porque dijo que conocerían a Sam y al resto, que posiblemente no les costase nada descubrir a su familia y entonces…"

De pronto me había dado cuenta del error que habíamos cometido al informar a aquel hombre.

"¿Sabes dónde está?" Le había preguntado.

"En Silver River." Me había dicho. "Allí preguntaremos."

Ahora llevábamos ya un buen rato conduciendo cuando vi una sombra entre los árboles; ¿sabéis esa escena de _El Señor de los Anillos_ cuando casi al final de la primera película van el grupo de Frodo en canoas con bosque a los lados y mira Legotas a un lado y ve orcos corriendo y uno le mira? Pues esto sería una perfecta recreación, solo que en vez de un orco horrible vi una figura encapuchada que en menos de un parpadeo desapareció. Un maldito espejismo, me preocupaba la consecuencia de haberle dicho a aquel desconocido el paradero de aquella mujer y por eso mi mente me había jugado aquella mala pasada.

"De todas formas… ¿qué hace vuestra médico allí?" Le dije a mi padre después de descansar un poco los ojos.

"Sus hermanos se gradúan, creo que es mañana." Me dijo.

"Parece que hablas mucho con esa mujer ¿no?" Le dije divertido.

"Todo el mundo necesita hablar cuando se siente solo." Me dijo. "Yo soy un viejo al que sus hijos han abandonado siguiendo sus caminos y ella es una mujer extranjera que está sola por motivos familiares y de trabajo."


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22: Fiesta de graduación con sorpresas para todos.**

(Voz de Qualetaqa)

"Alex." La llamé tocando a la puerta donde estaba aún acabando de prepararse. "Alex, deberías ir bajando, nuestros hermanos están aquí."

"Ya casi estoy." Me contestó. "¿Hay mucha gente?"

"Nosotros y el primo Kev." Le dije apoyado en la pared junto a la puerta y sacando un cigarrillo.

"Vaya…" Dijo suavemente. "Eh, nada de fumar aquí."

"¿Lo has olido?" Le dije divertido volviendo a ponerlo en la cigarrera de mi padre con una sonrisa. "Parece que sigues teniendo un olfato muy bueno."

"Soy perra de presa, ya lo sabes." Afirmó justo antes de dejarme oír el sonido de tacones en el suelo anticipándome su llegada a la puerta. "Ojalá venga más gente… me gustaría que los chicos tengan una fiesta de graduación digna."

"Seguro que sí." Le dije mientras abría la puerta. "Además, seguro que en otras fiestas no tienen tartas ni la mitad de geniales que la tuya."

Vale, la tarta era un poco… bochornosa, con forma de birrete rojo donde ponía el típico '_felicidades graduados_' con nata y chocolate, pero nadie le iba a decir nada, y menos aún con su apariencia.

"Lo sabía, no tenía que haberme puesto todo esto." Dijo haciendo ademán de girarse para volver a encerrarse a maquillarse mejor.

"De eso nada." Le dije agarrándola de la muñeca que no llevaba nada y tirándola contra mi pecho sin querer para sujetarla y evitar que se cayese por los tacones. "Estás genial, y como te toques nada te meteré un mordisco que no veas."

"¿Y el pelo?" Me dijo.

"Perfecto, como todo." Le dije sonriéndole.

"Me lo he dejado con el flequillo para… bueno." Dijo moviéndoselo para que viese las marcas claras que le habían quedado aún en la cara.

"Como siempre has tenido una buena idea, aunque creo que a nadie le importaría verlo y con un poco de maquillaje podrías haberlo cubierto."

"Mejor no tentar la suerte." Me dijo. "No es como las otras que cuando vuelva a convertirme se me irán del todo."

Al final tenía que reconocer que su pequeña 'maldición' era una ventaja para algunas cosas frente a nuestra herencia. Al menos sus cicatrices desaparecerían con la próxima luna llena.

"Vaya, creo que no deberías llevar esto." Le dije tocándole el lazo blanco que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda. "El brazalete de mamá aún, pero el lazo…"

"De eso nada." Dijo ella cogiéndose con fuerza la muñeca para levantarla al pecho y apartarla de mi alcance. "Es muy especial, y al que le pique que se rasque."

Eso me hizo reír, la historia del lazo era una auténtica tontería, se la había regalado yo hacía tiempo cuando aún era una cría y fue a su segundo baile de instituto que su pareja se había puesto malo y la llevé yo para que no se lo perdiese.

"Anda vamos abajo, señorita." Le dije sonriendo y ofreciéndole el brazo. "Se supone que la fiesta es para los gemelos, y que su hermana atraiga la atención con una entrada no debe ser muy agradable." Añadí haciéndola reír.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Jo, pedazo de fiesta." Dijo uno de los gemelos.

"¡Pero si han traído hasta equipo de DJ!" Dijo el otro en el jardín feliz viendo la plataforma de música que habían montado Alex y su primo Kevin.

"Tu primo Kevin y Alex se han encargado de conectar todo eso ahí." Le dijo Seth.

"¿Kevin?" Dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Creo que se refieren a Kev." Dijo Joe suavemente.

"Pues eso, Kev de Kevin ¿no?" Dijo Seth.

"No, Kev de Kestejoo." Le dijo uno de los gemelos. "Creo que es un nombre Siux, o Algonquin ((N.A: es Algonquin y significa 'esclavo')) Como es difícil de pronunciar por muchos pues se lo abreviamos en Kev."

"Yo pensaba que era porque no le gustaba lo que significaba." Dijo su hermano.

"Mejor seguimos llamándole Kev." Dije yo. "Por cierto, esto tiene buena pinta."

"Falta gente, pero… bueno, vamos a tener que aguantarnos." Afirmó Riven.

"Después de la que se montó hace unas noches supongo que Willow y compañía estarán más quemados aún y la gente tendrá miedo a hacer nada que pueda considerarse como un reto." Afirmó su gemelo, Raider. "Pero bueno, tenemos los más importantes confirmados."

"Y eso que faltan chicas." Dije bromeando.

"Ah, supongo que vendrán enseguida." Dijo Raider. "Y en cuanto a nuestra hermana…" Añadió sonriendo y señalando a la puerta de salida al jardín de aquel sitio con el palillo del aperitivo que acababa de llevarse a la boca haciéndonos girar a Seth y a mí.

Decir que en la puerta acababa de aparecer un ángel moreno sería quedarse corto, estaba espectacular, pero no espectacular de glamorosa era espectacular de preciosa.

Llevaba un vestido corto y de verano, blanco con brillos como de purpurina y abierto en el muslo, sin embargo, sin dejar ver nada raro, combinado con unas sandalias blancas con un tacón algo alto pero no estrecho en exceso. Supongo que también iba maquillada pero era de un modo realmente natural y casi no se le notaba.

Venía del brazo de su hermano mayor y ambos parecían estar contándose algo divertido hasta que los gemelos le llamaron a voces y entonces se hizo aún más bella si cabía, sonrió de una forma amplia e increíblemente atractiva.

"Vaya estás… preciosa." Le dijo Seth quitándome las palabras de la boca mientras llegaban a nuestro lado.

"Gracias." Dijo ella. "Pero se supone que yo no soy la de la fiesta, solo soy la organizadora del evento."

"¡Muchísimas gracias!" Le dijeron los gemelos abrazándola y plantándole un beso cada uno en las comisuras de la boca mientras ella se sujetaba y luego les daba golpes en las espaldas.

"¡Animales, que me tiráis!" Les dijo mientras les daba los golpes.

"Venga chicos, que ya sabéis que no está acostumbrada a los tacones." Les dijo su hermano.

"Pues por lo que se ve eso no es un impedimento." Dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas y un poco alejada.

"¡Ostras, Ian, tío!" Dijo ella saliendo corriendo y saltándole a los brazos haciéndole casi caer de las manos un ramo de rosas rojas mientras la hacía volar alrededor por la inercia.

"¡Ian, no te has olvidado!" Le dijo ella mientras volaba

"Venga, Alex, que todos nos alegramos de ver que tenemos un invitado más." Le dijo su hermano a la vez.

"Entonces supongo que yo sobro ¿no?" Dijo un hombre acompañado por Kev y para no variar trayendo un ramo de flores que parecían rosa rojas pero con algunas blancas entre ellas, todas ellas bien abiertas y salvajes.

"Tú nunca sobras, Edmound." Le dijo Qualetaqa.

"Vaya, se acabó lo de poder beber y gastar bromas…" Dijeron los gemelos divertidos.

"¿Y esos ramos?" Dijo Seth.

"¡No me digáis que son para nosotros!" Dijo Raider feliz.

"Quieto ahí, chaval." Le dijo el hombre. "Las flores son para las damas, para vosotros…" Dijo sacándose unos sobres del bolsillo y dándoselos uno a cada uno que mientras su hermana cogía el segundo ramo de flores ellos gritaron felices al ver dinero dentro.

"Edmound… nos mimas demasiado." Le dijo Alex dándole un abrazo de bienvenida a aquel hombre que parecía más bien su padre.

"Y estos son los famosos caballeros que causaron la pelea en la playa y de los que todos hablan ¿no?" Dijo el hombre.

"Embry Call." Le dije para que él me diese la mano.

"Seth Clrearwater." Le dijo dándole la mano también.

"No parecen tan peligrosos como van por ahí diciendo Ascire y los otros." Afirmó el joven. "Ian."

"Edmound es un amigo de nuestro padre e Ian es un buen amigo de mi hermana." Dijo Qualetaqa.

"El mejor amigo." Dijo ella.

"¿Después de lo del 2002?" Le dijo Raider divertido.

"Es que el pobre tiene vocación de mártir." Afirmó su hermano.

"Si levantaseis tuvieseis un par de años más os daría una buena tunda." Les dijo Ian divertido.

"Bueno, pues ya somos diez." Dijo Qualetaqa dando una palmada al aire. "Que empiece la fiesta."

"En realidad seremos 12, pero… supongo que se retrasarán." Dijo Riven.

"Añadid uno más a la lista…" Dijo Raider mientras oíamos un motor acercándose al otro lado del seto y en la zona de parkin sonaba una bocina bastante grave en un 'pi-pi-pipiripi' tres veces.

"Suena a moto grande." Dijo Seth.

"Oh, no…" Dijo Alex tapándose la cara mientras los otros gemelos solo decían una palabra : "LIAM".

"Otro que se ha enterado." Dijo Ian.

En efecto, poco después entraba trepando por el único sitio con posibilidad para trepar y que era una especie de murete por el que trepaban unas enredaderas.

Apareció un momento y se puso en pie sobre el murete abriendo los brazos para coger el equilibrio sonriendo.

"¿Empezando una fiesta sin mí, princesa?" Dijo sonriendo y manteniendo el pequeño ramo que había llevado entre los dientes mientras trepaba ahora a su espalda.

"Payaso…" Dijeron los chicos mirando a un lado abochornados.

"¿Eres tonto?" Le dijo Alex acercándose a él con los brazos en jarras. "Esta no es mi fiesta, idiota."

"Es que con tu presencia eclipsas al resto." Afirmó el chico saltando del murete y cayendo en cuclillas ante ella para ponerle las rosas ante ella y entre ambos. "Sigues tan bella como siempre."

"Y tú tan jeta." Dijo ella divertida cuando le robó un beso y dándole un golpe en el pecho pero que no parecía de enfado sino de recriminación o de 'tonto'.

"¿Quién es ese?" Le pregunté al hermano que más cerca estaba.

"Se llama Liam." Dijo uno de los gemelos. "Surfista de los mejores, 24… ¿fue 2003?"

"Finales de curso 2002 a Junio 2004." Dijo Ian sonriendo. "Pero ya sabéis, la familia sois siempre los últimos en enteraros."

"¿Es como nosotros?" Le preguntó Seth.

"No, como el resto." Dijo Qualetaqa mientras Liam cogía en brazos a Alex y la llevaba mientras ella se reía divertida hasta nosotros. "Disculpad un segundo… ¡Liam, manos fuera, aprovechado!"

La verdad es que era increíble, aquel tipo no se cortaba un pelo, era un caradura, era divertido, tenía la sonrisa permanente de ligón y encima tenía un cuerpo que estaba musculado de verdad.

Al final Qualetaqa consiguió lo que quería y mientras le echaba la bronca al tío jeta de Liam, Alex regresó a nuestro lado.

"Este Liam…" Dijo riéndose.

"¿Quieres que le matemos?" Le ofrecí yo.

"¡No!" Dijo ella divertida. "Liam es siempre así, ni le hagáis caso."

"Vale que es un as en el agua, pero sigo sin ver qué hacías tú con un tipo así." Dijo Raider. "Te iba cien veces mejor Ian."

"Anda enano, no hables de lo que no sabes ¿eh?" Le dijo Ian divertido.

Supuse que ese chico era el último en llegar, pero me equivocaba, y me di cuenta cuando vimos llegar a otro chico más, uno rubio de pelo rubio y largo recogido en cola caballo a lo niño rico y que cantaba mucho a niño rico viniendo con una chica rubia de tipo animadora que le iba hablando hasta que salió corriendo hacia los gemelos y se tiró al cuello de Raider con un gritito a lo 'rubia tonta'.

"Espero no llegar tarde." Dijo el chico. "He tenido un camino largo, tuve que parar en Sacramento para poder coger el coche de la familia y… bueno, las carreteras hasta aquí no son precisamente las mejores."

"Tú eras… Gin… Ginny…" Dijo Ian.

"Ginno." Dijo él. "Ginno Gambino."

"Otro que le trae flores…" Dije suspirando molesto por que todo el mundo, los hombres, hubiese llevado flores a Alex.

"Es un detalle para la dama de la casa." Dijo él. "El regalo para los homenajeados está aquí. En la bolsa negra."

"Creo que será mejor que esperes un poco." Le dijo Edmound mirando a los gemelos que parecían estar con las otras dos chicas. "Por cierto, sabe Alex que…"

"Me parece que no porque se ve a Missy demasiado tranquila así que…" Dijo Ian.

"Sí, no." Dijo Edmound.

"Esto…" Dijo Seth tan perdido como yo.

"Missy, la rubia." Le dijo Ian. "Es la novia de Raider y la mayor fan que puedas encontrarte de Alex. Es una bimbo y por eso Alex…"

"Chichos, traigo más mini-tacos." Dijo la nombrada entrando al jardín con una bandeja de tacos y quedándose parada mirando a los gemelos con las chicas y a nosotros y poniéndose las bandejas delante de la cara para ir a dejarlas a una mesa y venir corriendo hasta nosotros para casi esconderse ante Seth y yo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo lleva esa aquí?" Dijo suavemente como si no quisiera que le oyesen.

"Pues hará como seis o siete minutos." Le dijo Ian.

"Genial ¿por qué será que soy la última en enterarme de los invitados?" Dijo ella.

"Esto… princesa…" Le dijo el rubio 'niño-bien' levantando una mano como saludando con timidez.

"Ginno, _caro_…" Le dijo ella alegrándose de nuevo y dándole un par de besos amistosos a él también. "_Ma, cossa fai qui_?"

"Me acordé de lo de tus hermanos y pensé dejarme caer por aquí." Le dijo él divertido dándole un beso en la mano. "Veo que tu italiano ha mejorado, y que sigues tan _bella_ como siempre."

"¡_Piccaro_!" Le dijo ella como bromeando.

"Casí." Dijo él contestando la broma. "_Sei picarones_. Y déjalo ya, sabes que no está bien hablar italiano cuando no te entienden."

"Ah, que también eres italiano." Le dije yo.

"Ginno, te presento a Seth y Embry, vienen de más al norte, del estado de Washinton; y este es mi querido amigo Ian, y Edmound, es casi como un padre para nosotros." Le dijo él.

"Alex, ya nos conocemos ¿recuerdas?" Le dijo Ian sonriéndole.

"Siempre es un placer conocer a un amigo de nuestra niña, pero qué puedo decir, es como una hija." Le dijo Edmound sonriéndole mientas se daban la mano. "Y sobre todo tan educado."

"Es halagador." Le dijo Ginno sonriendo. "Por cierto, Alex, ya sé que no te gustan los regalos pero… es que no pude resistirlo. Lo vi y pensé 'quedaría de muerte en el cuello de ella', y ya sabes, no puedo resistir la tentación."

La vimos que iba a decir algo.

"Por favor, no me quites ese capricho…. Que hace mucho que no te veía…" Le dijo él casi como rogando. "Además, le he comprado otro igual a mi madrastra, solo que a ella en otro… color. En serio, no es nada especial."

"Igual deberías aceptarlo." Le dijo Seth. "Si es algo tan importante…"

"Venga, chica." Le dijo Emound. "Sáltate ese orgullo una vez, que parece que al chico le parece importante."

"Como sea algo caro te mato ¿oyes?" Le dijo ella rindiéndose y moviendo un dedo amenazadora antes de estirar la mano. "A ver ese regalo."

"Aquí tienes." Le dijo él feliz dándole una cajita alargada que llevaba en el chaleco por dentro. "Espero que te guste."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

La expectación mientras abría el paquete que le había llevado el hombre llamado Ginno Gambino se hizo un poco dura, yo creo que nosotros teníamos más curiosidad por saber qué le había llevado que ella.

"Ginno, no… no puedo aceptarlo." Dijo cerrando la tapa de golpe sin que pudiesemos ver nada.

"No… ¿no te gusta?" Le dijo él dubitativo.

"Claro que me gusta, pero te repito que no acepto nada caro." Dijo ella poniéndole la caja en las manos. "Y eso canta a carísimo."

"Son piedras escarchadas, y como este hay bastantes." Dijo devolviéndoselo. "Si me lo quieres devolver vale, pero que sea porque no te gusta."

"No me puedes engañar." Afirmó ella.

"¿Quieres que te enseñe el recibo?" Le dijo él. "Va en contra de mis principios pero te juro que lo haré si quieres."

"Vale, vale… te creo." Dijo suspirando. "Es precioso, gracias." Le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. "¿Te importa…?"

"Claro que no." Le dijo feliz. "A ver, gírate…"

"¿Nos lo enseñas ya o seguimos con el misterio?" Le dijo Edmound.

Entonces Gino lo levantó, un collar con unas piedras que parecían cerezas de grande que nos hizo a todos abrir los ojos como platos.

"Ostras, chaval… le habías hecho regalos caros pero es que eso se lleva la palma." Dijo Qualetaqa.

"Es bisutería, de verdad." Dijo. "Lo cogí porque aún puedo recordar qué pasaba cuando le regalaba cosas caras y porque este para ser lo que es era realmente bonito y me vino su cuello a la cabeza."

"Pareces una princesa de verdad." Le dije yo. "Como cenicienta."

¿Pareces una princesa de verdad?. ¿Cenicienta? Seguro que ahora se pensaba que yo era un crío.

"¿De verdad?" Me dijo.

"Sí, pero desluce con el lazo." Afirmó Embry.

Entonces Ian y los otros le hicieron gestos negativos y Alex le miró cogiéndose la muñeca del lazo blanco.

"Es… lo siento, no me lo voy a quitar." Afirmó.

"Alex…" Le dijo su hermano.

"¿Qué?" Le dijo ella. "Los que saben algo ya saben que no es serio, y los que no… bueno, solo es un lazo ¿no? Será mejor que vaya a asegurarme que la cena está bien."

"Ufff… de la que se han librado…" Dijo Ian.

"¿Pasa algo?" Les pregunté yo. "Con el lazo ese, digo."

"Es una tradición de nuestra gente." Me dijo Edmound.

"Debe ser la única que lo mantiene, es cosa como de nuestros abuelos o así." Dijo Ian suavemente. "Pero ella siempre ha abrazado nuestras raíces nativas."

"Comida tradicional en ocasiones especiales, fiestas indígenas y sobre todo cherokees…" Dijo Qualetaqa. "Y lo de los lazos."

"La cena está lista…" Dijo Alex regresando con un par de bandejas una en cada mano mientras su primo Kev y otro hombre mayor salían con el resto de cosas. "Venga, a la mesa."

"¿Te sientas a mi lado?" Le dijimos los jóvenes a la vez.

"Entre Seth y Embry, y Qualetaqa." Dijo ella.

La verdad es que comenzaba a tener celos de aquel tipo, por muy hermano mayor que fuese.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era raro, llevábamos cenando un rato ya cuando, en los postres, había comenzado a llegar gente, desde luego, no llegaron todos los que habíamos invitado, pero... vino bastante gente; así que en los bailes me los pasé bailando con unos y con otros abriendo el baile con uno de los gemelos y luego con el otro tal y como mandaba la tradición, a mí me había tocado en mi graduación hacerlo con Qualetaqa en función de padre nuestro y ahora me tocaba en función de madre de los gemelos.

Y luego, para no variar me tocó bailar un vals con Ginno y otras canciones con el resto. Hasta Fidel se había pasado por allí; y, vale, no éramos muchos, pero sí que era lo mejor que podíamos hacer con lo que teníamos.

Ahora llevaba un rato pasando de brazos de uno a brazos de otro, aguantandome que gente como Missy que parecía no desear despegarse de mí, me recordase partes de mi pasado que no deseaba recordar, así que cuando comenzaron otra vez con lo de antes de mi desaparición de... bueno, de antes de lo de mi 'maldición-verdadera' no pude aguantar más y me excusé para salir al jardín.

Ya era de noche, bueno, el crepúsculo pero justo en el momento que la única luz que queda es una delgada franja morada y anaranjada en el horizonte, el momento más mágico del día junto con el amanecer.

Se supone que debía sentir frío, pero solo llevaba una especie de chal que había cogido prestado de una de las chicas y no tenía frío, para nada. Me senté en el tejadillo del porche, sobre todo cuando oí a algunas 'bimbo' amigas de Missy acercándose.

En realidad no se llamaba así, pero era un nombre que había adoptado hacía mucho porque decía que un nombre indio no era glamoroso, en resumen, se avergonzaba de sus raíces y de su origen indio; claro que no podíamos culparla, de los gloriosos indígenas de nuestros bisabuelos e incluso nuestros abuelos quedaba en los tiempos modernos poco, yo creo que hasta nuestros padres podría decirse que se conservaba algo de estatus siendo un índio, hoy en día eramos solo los 'pobres indígenas de Silver River'.

Suspiré con dolor al darme cuenta de eso, había que aceptarlo, por mucho que mi familia y los ancianos luchásemos por mantenernos fieles a las costumbres y al mismo tiempo no quedarnos desenganchados del resto del mundo en forma de vida, el mundo no dejaba de cambiar y hoy en día ser un nativo era sinónimo de ser menos que el resto de californianos.

"¿Alex?" Me llamaron desde el jardín.

"¿No la encuentras?" Le dijo Seth.

"No, el caso es que puedo olerla." Dijo Embry. "Bueno, la colonia que lleva."

Orquídeas del pacífico, eso es lo que debía estar oliendo.

Suspiré sin hacer ruido, no quería fastidiarle la fiesta a nadie, así que lo mejor era tomarme un par de minutos sola y un poco fuera de la fiesta.

Esperaba que Embry y Seth se diesen por vencidos, pero al contrario, enseguida se les unió Ginno y Liam.

"¿No deberías decirles que estás aquí?" Me susurró Ian suavemente haciéndome asustar al darme cuenta que estaba justo tras de mí en una ventana.

"¿Cómo me has encontrado?" Le pregunté.

"Cuando te sentías agobiada siempre has acudido al cielo." Me dijo. "Supuse que Missy y las otras chicas te agobiarían algo."

"Siguen empeñadas en tocarme las narices." Le susurré. "Pero no es solo eso... necesitaba un poco de aire fresco."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo. "No me digas que es porque la luna..."

"No digas tonterías... no es luna llena." Afirmé mientras veíamos a los chicos desaparecer de nuevo al edificio. "Ufff... por fin..."

"¿Por qué quieres estar sola?" Me dijo.

"¿Crees que sería bueno que de pronto la hermana mayor de los homenajeados se liase a gritarle a un grupo de invitadas que le dejasen en paz?" Le pregunté casi con ironía.

"No, llevas razón." Me dijo.

"Ian, creo que tú has visto a más gente de la fiesta que yo." Le dije. "¿Ha venido algún anciano con ropas con olor a alcanfor?"

"No, salvo Edmound y algún anciano más no han venido más gente." Me dijo.

Mierda, aquello eran malas noticias, sobre todo cuando vi una figura negra en el límite con los árboles, me hizo poner todos los sentidos alerta.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo.

"Ian, vuelve dentro." Le pedí. "No pasa nada, pero por si acaso diles a Qualetaqa que se mantenga atento."

"¿Qué...?" Me dijo.

"Ve dentro." Le pedí levantándome cuando la figura avanzó con paso normal y casi denotando algo más que alguien normal.

"Vale." Me dijo tras mirar alrededor en busca de lo que me hacía poner así. "Haz el favor de tener cuidado."

"Descuida." Le dije.

Tan pronto como se hubo ido me fijé en la figura, estaba ya en la pequeña carpa de baile que habían montado allí y que yo había decorado con flores frescas.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: El extraño mecenas.**

(Voz de Alex)

Tan pronto como Ian se hubo ido a avisar a mi hermano para que tuviese un ojo abierto por si acaso, me fijé de nuevo en la figura, estaba ya en la pequeña carpa de baile que habían montado allí y que yo había decorado con flores frescas para las lentas de la noche. Parecía estar oteando el horizonte y entonces llevó la mano a las flores y fue cuando yo di un salto tras mirar que no me viese nadie y me planté en el césped. Desde la universidad y el comienzo de mi locura mi potencia en todo se había duplicado. No me costó mucho alcanzar la carpa y entonces me di cuenta que el encapuchado se dio cuenta por primera vez de mi presencia allí.

"Disculpe, esto es una fiesta privada." Le dije intentando hacer gala de buenos modales en un momento así. "Si no le importa..."

"Por fin te encuentro." Me dijo.

No sé por qué, pero en aquel momento me recorrió un pequeño escalofrío de arriba abajo.

"No me extraña que me temas, a decir verdad... creo que deberíamos hablar." Me dijo tras lanzar una mirada al edificio. "Es importante."

"¡Eh, eh!" Gritaron desde el porche. "¡¿Qué haces?!. ¡Suéltale!"

"Por favor... tenemos que hablar." Me dijo. "Sé por qué te sientes perdida y sé lo que pasó hace años." Afirmó cuando llegaron Liam, Fidel, Makawe, Kev e incluso Qualetaqa con Embry y Seth que se le tiraron casi al cuello. "Sé que buscas respuestas, y yo sé algunas."

Eso me hizo dudar.

"Alex ¿estás bien?" Me preguntó Seth cogiéndome la mano mientras mi hermano, Liam, Kev y Fidel le tenían sujeto al extraño.

"Sí, es... perfectamente..." Murmuré.

"Por favor, es muy importante." Me dijo el encapuchado aún desde el suelo.

"Chicos, soltadle." Les dije. "No merece la pena." Afirmé.

Fue solo un segundo, en menos de un segundo, el extraño se había deshecho de todos y estaba de nuevo de pie quitándose el polvo de encima.

"Será mejor que espere un poco más alejado." Afirmó el hombre encapuchado. "Por cierto, hay alguien dentro que tiene problemas."

Sí, me di cuenta cuando lo dijo, olía a algo metálico, algo que conocía bien. Le miré fijamente y estreché los ojos en duda, había algo en ese hombre que me daba escalofríos, pero al mismo tiempo, algo en él no me cuadraba.

No era humano, obviamente, no era un 'robador de formas' ni tampoco un licántropo, pero estaba claro que no era humano y eso nos dejaba con otra especie; pero si fuese de esa especie... no sé, perdería la compostura con el olor a sangre que arrastraba el aire y que era evidente que él ya había pillado, tampoco estaría tan impasible rodeado como estaba de tres lobos poderosos, una loba algo 'especialita' y varios humanos cachas ¿no?

Antes de volver dentro, aún me giré un segundo a mirarle, seguía allí plantado, mirándonos irnos.

En efecto, al entrar nos dimos cuenta que había habido un pequeño accidente y algunas chicas se habían pinchado con las rosas y uno de los chicos se había caído y se había hecho sangre con uno de sus adornos.

"A ver... por favor..." Dije. "Joel... mira qué desaguisado... vamos a curarte."

Fue un poco raro, porque cuando acabé de curar a ese chico que era de la cuadrilla de mis hermanos, me sentía un poco cansada, como si hubiese pasado horas corriendo al límite de mi velocidad, superior incluso a la de mis hermanos o cualquier otra persona que hubiese conocido nunca salvo que fuese de la especie fría.

"¿Estás bien?" Me dijo Embry suavemente mientras Ian me frotaba la espalda.

"Sí. ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Se supone que esto es una fiesta, deberíais estar bailando con alguna chica guapa."

"Entonces tampoco deberías estar tú haciendo esto." Me dijo Seth. "Eres la madrina."

"¿Algún otro médico en la sala?" Le dije yo. "¿No? Entonces supongo que me tocaba a mí. Madrina o no."

"¿Sigues preocupada por lo del tío raro de antes?" Dijo Ian.

"No, para nada." Dije sonriendo suavemente. "Era... no sé, era como si supiese algo que yo no... como si de verdad supiese lo que pasaba por mi mente..."

"Ahora no te rayes con eso." Me dijo Ian. "Seguro que solo era un idiota que ha oído algo y..."

"Ian, nadie sabe nada al respecto." Le dije. "Solo familia y ellos dos."

"Y ahora yo." Dijo él. "Y Kev, pero claro, él es tu primo."

"¡¿Cómo?!" Le dije más sorprendida que confusa ante esa confesión.

"Tu... tus hermanos me pidieron un cable con la manada de Willow." Dijo suavemente como un poco cohibido. "Además, al parecer necesitas cazar y el único que puede conseguirles animales vivos sin llamar la atención sabes que soy yo."

"Sí, pero..." Dije. "Voy a matarles... se supone que no debía enterarse nadie..."

"Intenta entenderle." Afirmó Ian. "Sabes que lo ha hecho por tu bien, además, el guardar tu secreto y cubrirte las espaldas es algo difícil."

No podía creérmelo...

"Además, yo ya era de la familia ¿no?" Me dijo. "Y ellos son amigos tuyos ¿no?"

"Vale... es cierto..." Le dije suspirando. "Ah, y ellos también son familia." Le dije refiriéndome a Seth y Embry. "Estuve con Kobu que me tocaba y la verdad es que hubo... ciertos detalles inesperados, así que... se pusieron pesados y me descubrieron."

"Ah, entonces como nosotros." Me dijo. "Por cierto, creo que..."

"Vuelve a decirme lo del lazo y me trasformo aquí mismo y te arranco la cabeza." Le dije yo.

"¿Ocurre algo con eso?" Me dijo Seth.

"Es una tradición de los suyos." Dijo Ian. "No sé, no creo que si lo supiesen el resto de mortales les fuese a gustar, sabes que eso desanima a la gente ¿no?"

"No seas tonto." Le dije. "No pienso quitármela por tonterías."

"¿Qué pasa con esa cinta?" Preguntó Embry mirándola.

"Nada." Afirmé. "Es un regalo, nada más." Afirmé mirando por la ventana. "Oh, por favor..." Murmuré al ver algo quieto en el jardín como una estatua. "Disculpadme un momento, tengo que ir al baño."

"¿Quieres que le digamos a...?" Comenzó a decir Seth.

"No, aún puedo ir al baño sola ¿sabéis?" Les dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Vas muy lento." Dijo mi padre. "Venga, pisa a fondo, hijo."

"Papá, estamos cerca de la frontera, como nos pillen..." Le dije.

"Ya, pero..." Me dijo. "¿Y si la matan?"

"¿Acaso te importa más ella que yo?" Le pregunté un poco sorprendido de que de pronto tuviese tantas ganas de llegar a tiempo de salvarla.

"Me preocupa que la estén persiguiendo vampiros." Me dijo. "Embry me confesó que alguno de los anónimos se los habían enviado vampiros, unos de ellos los vampiros que según vosotros mató la loba negra enorme."

"Pero un vampiro huele, y el extranjero ese no olía más que a alcanfor." Le dije. "Supongo que igual era un tipo con ropas apolilladas."

"Y cubierto con una capa ¿no?" Me dijo.

"Sí, y cubierto con una... oh, mierda." Dije al darme cuenta de algo.

Aquellos vampiros que habían intentado matar a Nessy porque era una mestiza y pensaron que podría ser un peligro para ellos y su mundo también habían ido con capas y cubiertos la cabeza con ellas. Si era uno de ellos entonces igual llegábamos tarde...

"Vale, si me pillan me han pillado." Afirmé pisando con fuerza el acelerador.

"Así me gusta." Me dijo mi padre.

Iba a aumentar la velocidad, solo esperaba que cuando llegásemos no fuese demasiado tarde...

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Quién eres?" Le dije al encapuchado tras salir de la casa en vez de ir al baño. "¿Por qué sabes eso de mí?"

"Me llamo Louie." Me dijo. "Sé qué te pasó, sé por qué eres diferente al resto de gente ahí adentro."

¿Cómo sabía él que yo era diferente a la gente que había dentro de la fiesta? Nadie podía diferenciarme si no había luna llena, era la hermana de mis hermanos y pasaba a la perfección por humana, ni si quiera los otros licántropos podían percibir nada fuera de lugar en mí ¿y ahora iba a venir un extranjero a decirme que era diferente al resto de gente dentro de la fiesta?

"No sé a qué te refieres." Le dije. "Me parece que te confundes de persona."

"Aún no sé muy bien cómo te afecta a ti." Afirmó. "Pero sé que eres tú, alguien te intentó matar hace años, en el bosque y porque metiste las narices donde no debías. Sin embargo, fue un accidente. No creo que pretendiese hacerte eso..."

¿Acaso sabía qué me había pasado? Denah me había contado sus hipótesis, me había dicho que era algo duro y a la vez doloroso, y yo podía recordar la agonía y el sufrimiento, el sentir como si estuviese ardiendo en el infierno, como si tuviese fuego quemándome desde dentro, ríos de gasolina en llamas corriendo por mis venas. Una puñetera agonía, eso había sido aquella noche que intentaba olvidar pero que al final acababa por alcanzarme estuviese donde estuviese cada luna llena.

"Sé que estabas fuera por la noche." Me dijo. "Sé que alguien te encontró y te mordieron. Se supone que morirías, pero... hubo algo que salió mal y..." Dijo para mover una mano de mi cabeza a mis pies como diciéndome que allí seguía.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Le pregunté poniéndome en guardia.

"El chico que te hizo eso era un conocido mío..." Me dijo. "Le mataron... cuando yo fui a intentar sacar imágenes claras de qué había pasado para vengarle vi también lo que te había hecho."

"¿Has venido a que te mate?" Le dije poniéndome a la defensiva en postura de ataque de mi forma intermedia pero estando en mi forma humana.

"Eso no te serviría de nada." Me dijo suavemente. "Acabarías conmigo, sí; pero eso no te libraría de seguir convirtiéndote en algo que no te gusta."

"Me aliviaría bastante poder vengarme." Afirmé sintiendo cómo mis dientes se afilaban un poco listos para, a una sola orden de mi cerebro desgarrar hasta la materia más dura.

Entonces suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"No he venido a morir por él." Afirmó. "He venido a hacer algo que él debería haber hecho."

Entonces sí que no pude aguantarme más, me encogí un poco lista para saltar, pero antes de que pudiese, él añadió algo más.

"He venido a encargarme de ti." Dijo.

Eso me dejó bloqueados todos los músculos de golpe.

"¿Cómo has dicho?" Le dije incrédula.

"Sí, aquel hombre debería haber comprobado que no te había secado como él pensó sino que tu sangre se había coagulado y por eso no podía tomar más. Debería haberse responsabilizado de sus actos y debería haberte cogido bajo su protección. Pero ahora está muerto, así que... yo lo haré en su lugar."

"¿Por qué?" Le dije sin acabar de fiarme de él.

"¿Por qué, qué?" Me dijo.

"¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?" Le dije. "¿Por qué vas a hacerte cargo de lo que hizo aquel hombre?"

"Yo conocía a ese hombre, era un amigo muy cercano... casi como un hermano para mí." Afirmó. "Mis principios me impiden dejar mi deber incumplido, sobre todo si se trata de un error y con ello se han hecho víctimas inocentes."

"Yo no soy una víctima inocente." Le dije lanzandole el primer golpe.

Sin embargo, me lo paró, y no solo eso, me bloqueó el brazo; eso sí, yo le había conseguido volar la capucha y descubrí algo que me helaba la sangre.

Piel blanca como la nieve, pelo negro como una noche sin luna, sedoso y brillante como el de una mujer bimbo pero morena... sin embargo, y aunque eso debería haber sido suficiente para helarme la sangre, no fue eso lo que atrajo mi mirada, sino sus ojos.

En aquella cara de piel fina y blanca, marmórea, había un par de ojos que acapararon toda mi atención. Eran gris como el acero, fríos como el hielo de la zona polar de Alaska... y sin embargo, eran como si me hechizasen y a la vez quemasen.

"Yo no pretendo hacerte daño." Me dijo sujetándome ambos brazos e inutilizándomelos así. "Solo intento hacer las cosas bien, pretendo ayudarte."

"Suéltame... no necesito... tu ayuda." Le dije intentando zafarme sin éxito.

Señor, era fuerte, muy fuerte aunque no lo parecía. Claro que, todos los vampiros eran fuertes, pero no tanto como para poder retenerme así.

"Suéltame, vampiro." Le dije.

Eso hizo que me soltase, y de un salto, se había quedado pegado al techo de la construcción llena de flores, lejos de mi alcance.

"¿Por qué debería fiarme de un vampiro?" Le dije rabiosa y temblando de furia.

"Deberías tranquilizarte." Me dijo.

"¡No me digas lo que debo o no debo hacer!" Le dije furiosa.

"Si no te calmas, tendrás problemas." Me dijo. "Si te conviertes aquí supongo que tendrás problemas de control."

No podía negarse que tenía razón, pero era un vampiro. Podía ser uno de esos mentirosos, ningún vampiro era bueno, no, ni uno solo...

"Por favor, necesito que me creas." Me dijo aún desde el techo mientras intentaba pensar el modo de cogerle. "Estás en problemas, si ellos se enteran de lo que eres, de lo que tienes... eres algo prohibido. Te buscarán como he hecho yo y te matarán."

"Me da igual, les mataré yo." Afirmé preparándome para saltar a cogerle.

"No podrías, ni con un ejército entero." Me dijo. "Ni aunque tuvieses a más como tú."

"No necesito a más gente." Afirmé saltando.

Nunca pensé que iba a llegar hasta él, pero me choqué contra el techo y me metí un golpe curioso en el hombro intentando girar en el aire.

"Deberías dejar de intentarlo." Me dijo. "Así solo te harás daño."

"Más quisieras." Le dije intentándolo de nuevo.

Esta vez sí que le pillé, de un pie y le tiré contra el suelo bajo mí.

"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué de pronto podías correr más rápido o tus agudos están aún más agudos o por qué de pronto pareces invencible e incluso tu cuerpo ha tenido ciertos cambios?" Me dijo bajo mi peso.

¿Acaso podía leerme la mente?. ¿Era otro chupasangres como el que me había encontrado hacía semanas cuando estuve en la luna llena en La Push y me había escapado para acabar cazando a unos acosadores que tenía?

"Yo no deseo hacerte daño." Me dijo.

"¡Cállate!" Le dije dándole un golpe contra el suelo para reafirmar que estaba en mi poder y podía hacerle daño. "¿Por qué iba a creer a uno de los tuyos? Sois unos mentirosos. ¿Desde cuando los tuyos ayudan a los de mi especie?"

"Una vez no fuimos enemigos." Me dijo suavemente. "Al menos no en las tierras de donde yo vengo. Es cierto que los te tu antigua especie están diseñados para ser letales para los de la mía, pero... también para poder complementarnos los unos a los otros..."

¿Complementarnos, con aquellos malditos hijos de p--- mentirosos? Nunca, imposible, jamás.

"Mientes." Afirmé.

"No, una vez fue así." Me dijo. "Pero no creo que alcanzase hasta aquí... de todas formas, hace siglos de eso."

Eso me confirmaba mis sospechas, él no era humano, y por su apariencia y rasgos tampoco era un 'lobo' en ninguna de las dos variantes.

Intentó moverse y volví a repetir el gesto de golpearle suavemente contra el suelo para mantenerle allí.

"¿Y si seguimos siendo enemigos por qué querrías ayudar a alguien de mi especie?" Le dije.

"Tú ya no eres como ellos." Me dijo señalando con la mirada a la fiesta donde, en las ventanas, habían aparecido Embry, Seth y Qualetaqa mirándonos confusos. "Y tampoco eres de los nuestros."

Ni licántropo, ni 'robadora de formas', ni vampiro... sino algo intermedio.

Suspiré y aflojé la tensión en mi agarre.

"¿Te importa soltarme?" Me dijo. "No sé aquí pero al menos los de mi tipo somos un poco más civilizados como para mantener una conversación seria en esta postura."

"No me fío de ti." Le dije soltándole sin perderle de vista.

"No esperaba que lo hicieras a la primera, desde luego." Afirmó suavemente incorporándose y sacudiéndose el polvo. "Me hubiese sorprendido que así fuese, la verdad. De todas formas, aún así me gustaría poder discutir esto contigo."

"Habla." Le dije.

"No pretendo nada más que lo que ya te dije." Me dijo. "Solo pretendo ser un caballero y ocuparme de lo que debería haberse ocupado mi 'hermano'. Tuvo un error y ahora ese error está afectando a más gente."

"Yo... no... soy... un... error." Le dije siseando de rabia.

Era raro, por un lado deseaba matar a aquel tipo, acabar con aquel tipo no debería haber sido un problema para mí, era un vampiro y me estaba tocando las narices, pero... por otro lado... era solo eso, me estaba molestando, no me había atacado, ni siquiera para defenderse de mis ataques.

"No vale la pena." Acabé diciendo separándome de él. "Haz el favor de largarte, no quiero volver a verte. La próxima vez dejaré que los chicos te hagan pedazos."

Me levanté y me aparté de él para quitarme el polvo del vestido blanco hasta dejarlo impoluto de nuevo.

Sabía que tenía a más de la mitad de la fiesta de adultos en las ventanas vigilando, pero cuando me giré y me dirigí al porche me encontré con que además Edmound estaba en el porche mirándome y Qualetaqa estaba junto a él mientras hacían como que charlaban.

"No os molestéis, sé que estabais espiándome." Les dije suavemente cuando llegué a su altura.

"¿Te ha puesto un dedo encima?" Me preguntó mi hermano.

"No, al contrario..." Dije dándome cuenta tras pronunciar las palabras. "Me ofreció su ayuda... dice que una persona muy cercana fue la que, por error me cargó con la maldición de la luna llena."

"¿Podría ser él el tipo que...?" Me dijo mi hermano.

"No, no creo." Afirmé. "Es... me ha dicho que el que me hizo esto ha... que está muerto." Les dije poniendo cara de confusión mientras inconscientemente me frotaba la curva del cuello por atrás donde aún tenía una ligera marca de media luna que todos pensaban que era una especie de tatuaje o marca de nacimiento que hasta el momento en que la había recibido al haber llevado el pelo largo y siempre o casi siempre suelto no habían llegado a darse cuenta nunca antes.

"¿Sigue molestándote?" Me dijo mi hermano quitándome la mano de ahí para examinar la marca.

"¿Eh? Ah, no." Dije. "No sé, no me había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo."

"No parece que la tengas más marcada." Me dijo para entonces reparar en la presencia de aquel misterioso hombre tras nosotros de nuevo dado que carraspeó.

"Disculpa, no te he dicho mi nombre." Dijo mirándome solo a mí y como si el resto no existiesen. "Me llamo Louie."

"Habíamos quedado en que desaparecía." Le dije.

"Lo haré." Afirmó. "No me verás, pero voy a estar cerca. Por cierto, ten, deberías llevar esto." Me dijo mostrándome el puño y haciendo que se pusiesen todos a la defensiva hasta que lo abrió y me mostró un anillo con una piedra roja y una especie de camafeo de esos que salían en las películas en blanco y negro que llevaban las mujeres medievales o incluso las de la época victoriana. "Llévalos siempre encima, te protegerán."

"No necesito protección." Afirmé.

"Oh, créeme, en cuanto se enteren de que estás viva lo vas a necesitar." Me dijo cogiéndome la mano para ponerme el anillo. "No lleva al menos uno siempre encima y estarás protegida." Afirmó para, en un segundo, mientras mi hermano y Embry y Seth salían para ayudarnos, desapareció dejándome el anillo puesto y el camafeo sujeto en el vestido en el pecho justo sobre donde había conseguido ensuciarlo de algo mientras peleábamos los dos, o mejor dicho, peleaba yo con él.

"Será..." Dijeron Embry y Seth.

"Alex, quédate aquí." Me dijo mi hermano. "Voy a peinar la zona para buscar a ese tipo."

"Qualetaqa, no vayas solo." Le dije.

"Tu hermana tiene razón, podría ser peligroso." Le dijo Edmound.

"Espera, iré contigo." Le ofreció Embry aflojándose un poco la corbata. "La verdad es que a mí los bailes estos de sociedad no se me dan demasiado bien."

"Si los gemelos preguntan diles que me he ido a buscar más hielo." Me dijo tras asentir para Embry.

Era raro, me sentía mal, me sentía preocupada por mi hermano, por si se encontraba con ese tal Louis o peor, con otros. Estaba claro que el hombre ese no me iba a hacer nada a mí, pero... ¿y a mi hermano?

"Qualetaqa, Emb... tened cuidado." Les dije casi susurrando.

Entonces Qualetaqa me pasó un brazo por los hombros ya sin camisa y me puso la chaqueta por encima antes de darme un beso en la cabeza.

"**Néméhotâtse, ****naaxaa'é**. (Te quiero, hermana.)" Me dijo.

"**Néméhotâtse.** (Te quiero)... **Néméhotatséme**. (Os quiero)..." Le dije suavemente en nuestro idioma, el cheyenne. "**Náméhotoo'o**. (Les quiero a ellos.)"

Con eso quería decirle que les quería, les quería a todos, a él, a mis hermanos, al resto de amigos incluidos Seth y Embry...

"No sé qué significa pero mola." Dijo Embry también ya sin camisa.

"**Buena suerte**." Le dije en cheyene devolviéndole el abrazo a mi hermano antes de añadir para Embry. "Buena suerte."

"Gracias." Me dijeron los dos.

Era divertido, al verles salir supe que no encontrarían a aquel tipo, igual que tuve la impresión que no iba a ser la última vez que viese a aquel vampiro tan raro, Louie...

"Vamos, volvamos dentro." Me dijo Seth cogiéndome del brazo suavemente. "¿Estás segura que estás bien?"

"Sí, sí." Asentí suavemente.

Era raro, era como si al haber conocido a aquel tipo hubiese sentido algo mejor dentro de mí, como si de pronto hubiese encontrado una parte muy pequeña de mí.

Tan pronto entré dentro, me di cuenta que era mejor haberme encarado al tal Louis en vez de haber entrado y tener que encararme a unas cuantas chicas del instituto de mis hermanos, sobre todo a 'Missy'.

Y lo peor fue cuando vi cómo se pegaba a mi hermano y cómo él sonreía antes de darse uno de los besos que se daban entre novios, fue casi como si me comenzaran a salir humo por las orejas.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: Peleas. La llegada de más forasteros.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Eooo... sé que estás ahí..." Oí a Embry decir mientras llamaba a una puerta.

"¿Quién hay dentro?" Le dije.

"Alex, lógicamente." Afirmó él volviendo a golpear la puerta suavemente con los nudillos. "Ey, abre, sabemos que estás ahí."

"¿Por qué está ahí?" Le pregunté.

"Si lo supiera hubiese probado directamente por la ventana." Afirmó.

"Déjame a mí, por favor." Le dije, entonces con una sonrisa irónica me cedió el sitio.

"¿Alex?" Le dije tocando suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos. "Hey, sabemos que estás ahí. ¿Qué pasa? Se supone que tú eras la que más entusiasmada estabas con todo esto."

Oímos unos pasos al otro lado de la puerta y entonces el suave sonido del cerrojo descorriéndose.

"Lo siento, es que no soporto algo." Dijo Alex apareciendo por la puerta mientras se frotaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano y la muñeca. "Prefería no aguarle la fiesta a nadie."

"Dudo que se la vayas a aguar." Le dije yo frotándole el hombro suavemente. "Y ahora... dinos, qué te pasaba."

"Es por Missy, no es que me caiga mal, pero... como futura cuñada..." Nos dijo.

"¿Tu hermano se ha improntado de ella?" Le dijo Embry.

"No digas tonterías." Dijo ella. "Nosotros no tenemos eso, al menos no como lo vuestro... es más bien... de pronto un día te despiertas solo para ver a una persona concreta y sientes que es la persona con la que quieres pasar toda tu vida, que estáis unidos con una fuerza superior a cualquier cosa que conozcas, que es tu otra mitad... es algo que te viene dentro."

"No veo la diferencia con la impronta." Afirmó Embry.

"Nosotros no lo sentimos la primera vez que vemos a alguien." Le dijo mirándole como su fuese algo evidente. "Es algo que lleva su tiempo descubrir, así que no es algo tan evidente como lo vuestro."

"O sea, que por esa regla de tres, nosotros podríamos ser la pareja de alguna chica de aquí." Dije yo ilusionado de pronto de que aún tuviésemos alguna esperanza.

"Podría ser." Dijo ella suavemente.

Eso nos daba una posibilidad más, y como solo podía ser uno... miré a Embry que a su vez me miró a mí. Aquello iba a ser muuuuuy duro. Dos machos peleando por la misma hembra, y solo uno podía quedar.

"Eh, que despertéis de una vez." Nos dijo ella dándo un chasquido de dedos ante cada uno. "Jo, tíos, qué narices os pasa que van ya varias veces que os quedáis dormidos sin más ni más."

"Perdona." Le dijimos frotándonos la nuca. "¿Decías?" Añadió Embry.

"Que si os apetecía salir al jardín un poco." Nos dijo. "A estirar un poco las piernas."

Entonces me dejó un poco confuso y la miré por lo que ella hizo un solo gesto: se llevó un dedo de los labios en 'silencio' a la oreja para indicar 'oírnos'.

Entonces Embry la miró aún más confuso y ella sacudió la cabeza rendida y suspiró.

"Yo me apunto." Afirmé.

"Mola ¿Embry?" Me dijo sonriendo.

"Está bien..." Dijo aún dudando un poco perdido. "Venga, sí, vamos." Acabó diciendo divertido.

Sin embargo, no fue tan sencillo. ¿Irnos sin más, sin que nadie dijese nada o lo notasen? Imposible.

"¿A dónde vais?" Nos dijo Joe con una cara que le hacía parecer a su hermano mayor.

"¿A ti que te importa, enano?" Le dijo su hermana dejándonos congelados puesto que nunca antes la habíamos visto hablarle así, aunque sonriese.

"A él no, pero a mí sí." Dijo su hermano mayor apareciendo detrás de él con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

"Ibamos..." Comencé a decir para intentar calmarle.

"Vamos a buscar un arbusto tranquilito y a echar una canita al aire ¿te apetecer venir a aprender, pervertido?" Le dijo su hermana.

Ahí fue donde nos giramos tanto Embry como yo con los ojos como platos y sentimos la tensión en el ambiente antes de que Qualetaqa se echase a reír.

"Está bien, pero no tardéis mucho." Dijo.

"Ya sabes, esto lleva su tiempo." Dijo ella divertida. "¿Nos vamos chicos?"

"Estás... es broma ¿no?" Le dije.

"Eh, que te aseguro que no teníamos intenciones de..." Comenzó a decirle Embry al hermano mayor de la dama intentando evitar que nos matase.

"Anda, iros de una vez..." Dijo él empujándonos tras su hermana con cara de divertirse horrores a nuestra costa.

La verdad es que no entendíamos nada, de pronto, había pasado de hablar con respeto a su hermano y como si fuese la madre de todos los hermanos a hablarles como una cría rebelde, de tenerle respeto a su hermano mayor y cabeza de familia a hablarle con una mala baba increíble diciéndole que íbamos a hacer algo que no íbamos a...

"Bueno... pues estos se quedan aquí..." Murmuró descalzándose y dejando los tacones en donde la habíamos visto antes hablando con aquel tipo tan raro y casi hasta discutiendo con él antes de, aparentemente calmarse y regresar a la fiesta.

"¿Te importa explicarnos a qué viene todo esto?" Le pedí saliendo de mi atonicismo.

"Sí, porque lo que le has dicho a tu hermano... pensé que nos iba a cortar el cuello." Le dijo Embry apoyándome.

"Por eso mismo." Dijo ella. "Sabe que no soy de las de buscarse un arbustito para ocultarse, a mí me van otras cosas. Y lo de descalzarme... bueno, no sé si sabéis la tortura que son los tacones, además, no son lo mejor para andar campo a través."

"¿Eso vamos a hacer?" Le dije. "¿Andar campo a través?"

"Mis hermanos no pueden sentirlo tan bien como yo." Afirmó ella deshaciéndose de el resto de cosas y metiéndolas bien envueltas con un pañuelo bajo una tabla que estaba suelta sin que lo pareciese. "Por decirlo así, yo soy más 'animal' que él y sé cuando necesito escapar y echar una carrerita por el bosque para despejarme."

"O sea, que eso vamos a hacer, correr." Le dijo Embry para suspirar. "Casi hubiese preferido que lo que le has dicho a tu hermano fuese cierto..."

"No seas salido." Le dijo ella. "Correr por el monte es lo mejor, sobre todo de noche. ¿Corréis muy deprisa?"

"Lo intentamos." Constamos casi a la vez.

Entonces sonrió ampliamente mientras nosotros calentábamos un poco.

"¿No calientas un poco?" Le pregunté dándome cuenta que ella simplemente se limitaba a juguetear con los pies en la tierra mirando hacia el bosque que se extendía alrededor.

"No lo necesito." Afirmó. "Últimamente soy más rápida que antes y mi cuerpo más duro. ¿Listos?" Añadió tras unos segundos de silencio.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"Dios... ha sido... alucinante." Murmuré jadeando cuando paramos en lo alto de una colina a unos kilómetros del punto de partida.

"¿A que mola?" Dijo Alex sonriendo ampliamente sin muestras de estar cansada lo más mínimo. "Y esto no es lo mejor." Afirmó.

"No... no estás... ¿cansada?" Le dijo Seth.

"Antes lo hubiese estado, pero ahora cada día descubro cosas nuevas sobre lo que puedo y no puedo hacer y dónde están mis límites físicos." Dijo como si eso le diese un subidón.

Sin embargo, mientras se colgaba de una rama cabeza abajo y nos miraba con las manos sujetas a la rama, pude apreciar, que tras esa sonrisa había algo más. Parecía preocupada por algo y sobre todo cuando noté que las aletillas de la nariz se le movían de una forma un tanto... peculiar; estaba oliendo algo.

Dejé de jadear suavemente y me concentré en oler alrededor.

"Veo que ya lo habéis pillado." Dijo ella suavemente haciéndome girar la cabeza para verla con la misma sonrisa de ironía y a la vez denotando fuerza que acababa de cambiar por la de alegría que tenía antes. "Creo que están un poco más al sur."

"¿Sabías que había cerca y por eso nos has traído?" Dijo Seth.

"No, lo he descubierto mientras pasábamos el río." Dijo descolgándose y señalando hacia el río que habíamos cruzado a nado. "Deben ser en cierto modo puros porque han intentado evitar el agua del río dando un rodeo. Así que apostaría a que van a pasar por 'la garganta' para evitar el agua."

Chupasangres, ahora los olía mejor.

"¿Pretendes ir a emboscarlos?" Le dije.

"¿No haríais vosotros lo mismo en vuestros territorios?" Nos dijo recogiendo algo de una roca y oliéndolo para pasárnoslo mientras seguía. "Diría que son un poco torpes, eso o no saben que hay lobos por aquí." Afirmó mientras nos dábamos cuenta que había un trocito de tejido que conservaba la peste de un chupasangres. "Y el rastro no es tan antiguo."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Seguro que es por aquí?" Dijo una de las dos chicas que iban en el grupo.

Ahora ya podíamos verles perfectamente, eran tres, dos hembras y un macho que parecía ser el compañero de una de ellas, la que había hablado.

Tal y como había predicho Alex, allí estaban los tres, intentando pasar por lo que ella decía 'la garganta' y en la cual nos habíamos apostado nosotros; sin embargo, la otra hembra, la que era más menuda pero de apariencia más adulta, parecía dudar un poco.

Y justo entonces, fue cuando nos olieron o nos vieron o a saber qué porque de pronto la menuda levantó la vista.

"¡Chuchos!" Gritó siseando para alertar a los otros dos.

Intentaron replegarse pero Embry les calló tras ellos taponándoles la salida, entonces intentaron correr hacia delante y yo caí en el camino bloqueándoselo por el otro lado.

Estaban encajonados entre Embry y yo y ambos estábamos gruñéndoles.

"Matadlos." Ordenó la menudita.

Era curioso, la más pequeña de tamaño de los tres parecía la más fuerte, porque estaba claro que era la jefa de ese grupo.

Al instante, oímos un carraspeo.

"Disculpad la intromisión." Dijo Alex colgada de pie en la rama de una especie de árbol que crecía en la pared de esa 'garganta'. "Pensaba dejárselo a los chicos, pero… me parece que no sería muy justo el dejarles toda la diversión a ellos tres."

"_¿Me lo parece a mí o esa chica es más intolerante que Paul?_" Dijo Embry.

"_Me parece que se lo ha tomado como una intrusión de enemigos en su territorio_." Le dije yo sin bajar la guardia.

"_De todas formas, es una abusona. Seguro que se coge la más grande para ella_." Me contestó Embry.

Entonces la mujer dijo algo en otro idioma y Alex se preparó para saltar, y… debo decir… fue alucinante.

Nunca hubiese pensado que aquella mujer pudiese hacer un mortal hacia atrás con un tirabuzón horizontal en el aire para trasformarse en el aire y caer en sus cuatro patas de loba enorme y negra como la noche. Una loba rugiente que se lanzó a por la líder pero que acabó enzarzada con el macho.

Ya la había visto luchando con los Cullen, lo que no la había visto era pelear con esa actitud, pelear que no defenderse como había hecho contra los Cullen.

Fue… era realmente como ver una pelea entre un lobo de verdad y un vampiro; comparados a ella, nosotros éramos aprendices, y eso que creo que Sam le pasaba algún año; acabó con su presa con relativa rapidez y como si fuese fácil, entonces se sentó a mirarnos hasta que poco después acabamos nosotros.

"_Pues no ha sido tan difícil_." Dije.

"_Jo, pues viéndola a ella parecía un juego de niños._" Dijo Embry. "_Mejor no le decimos que llevaba razón porque seguro que se le sube_."

Entonces la oímos soltar una especie de risa humana mientras volvía a hacerse con su ropa de donde la había dejado en el árbol.

"Habráse visto… que idiotas… igual se pensaban que podían cazar en nuestras tierras sin más." Dijo divertida mientras se ponía bien los tirantes del vestido. "Ni que fuésemos vulgares chuchos amaestrados…"

"¿Han cazado a algún humano?" Dijo Embry mientras ambos íbamos a ayudarle a subirse la cremallera de la espalda.

"Ja, hasta ahí podríamos llegar." Dijo ella con una mueca de ironía y diversión. "Se han cargado uno de nuestros preciosos ciervos."

"Espera un momento." Le dijo Embry. "Alto, alto, alto… ¿te has puesto así por un ciervo?"

"¿Sabes qué carne comemos cuando no podemos comer vacuno ni pollo?" Le dijo.

"Ciervo, vale." Dijimos.

"Exacto." Afirmó ella sonriendo. "Ahora… ¿seguimos corriendo o volvemos a la fiesta?"

"¿Se te ha pasado ya las ganas de matar a alguien que no nos has querido decir quién era?" Le pregunté.

"Algo así." Nos dijo. "Al menos ahora ya podré aguantarlo un poco más."

Lo que me pregunto es por qué no le gustaba la idea de que una chica pudiese estar con uno de sus hermanos.

"Solo por curiosidad." Le dijo Embry. "¿Es porque es la chica rubia o es porque no quieres que tu hermano tenga novia?"

"Por la chica." Afirmó sin cortarse un pelo. "Perdón, seguro que pensáis que soy una víbora pero… es que… ¿por qué, por qué ella? Con todas las chicas que hay por qué con ella."

Así que era por la chica rubia.

"Entonces por qué me da la impresión que es porque no te gusta la idea de que tu hermano tenga una novia." Le dijo Embry.

Vale, si yo estaba un poco celoso, Embry parecía el doble de celoso. Y no podemos negar que teníamos razones para estarlo; primero los besos que se daban entre ellos, luego que el mayor se preocupaba demasiado por ella… y ahora que ella se ponía rabiosa porque su hermano tenía novia.

"Bájate esos humos, Embry." Le dijo ella suavemente mientras se frotaba unas manchas de sangre de su piel con la mano húmeda de saliva para parar y mirarle. "Cualquiera diría que estás celoso de mi hermano Raider." Le dijo mirándole con cara que no presagiaba nada bueno.

"¿Acaso debería?" Le dijo él como retándole y encarándola.

"¿Acaso te crees con algún derecho sobre mí?" Le dijo ella respondiendo a su provocación y con las mismas maneras que si fuese un chico.

"No, claro que no." Le dije yo metiéndome en medio de los dos. "Tranquilos, no queremos peleas."

"Hazle caso, no te interesa pelearse conmigo, Embry." Le dijo ella.

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo él. "¿Acaso te crees la más fuerte solo porque tus hermanos te consienten todo?"

"Se acabó." Dijo Alex. "Seth, quita de en medio."

"Nada de peleas." Les dije volviendo a meterme en medio asustado de qué podría pasar.

Entonces fue como una pedrada en el estómago, zas, un solo golpe y estaba derrapando separado de ellos que comenzaron a pelearse.

Yo siempre había tenido a Embry por un tipo fuerte, vale, no era el más fuerte, pero sí más que mi hermana aunque mi hermana tenía peor uva que él; sin embargo, Alex tampoco parecía quedarse atrás, pero yo no pensaba que pudiese igualar en fuerza a Embry.

"¡Ay, ay, ay!" Se quejó Embry contra el suelo mientras ella estaba sentada sobre su espalda sujetándole la cabeza al suelo con una mano y un brazo en la espalda con la otra. "¡Vale, vale, me rindo!"

"¿Te rindes?" Le dijo ella con ironía. "¿En serio?"

"¡Sí, sí!" Gritó Embry. "¡Me rindo, suéltame!"

"Bueno, por una vez vale." Dijo ella levantándose de un salto y sonriendo complacida.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunté a Embry.

"Me duele un poco el brazo…" Dijo. "Pero no, nada herido, salvo mi orgullo…"

"Tranquilo, a mis hermanos se los hacemos cada dos por tres y siguen vivos, dando la lata pero vivos." Dijo ella. "En fin… ¿regresamos?"

"Claro." Dijimos.

"Pues en marcha." Dijo ella.

Era gracioso, pero por un segundo juraría que aquella mujer era más fuerte que nosotros, lo cual era muy difícil, pero… comenzaba a creérmelo.

Y de pronto… Zas.

"No es por meterme en donde no me llaman pero… deberías haber dejado a esos tipos a las fuerzas del orden." Le dijo el tipo siniestro y pálido con la túnica aún puesta pero sin la capucha.

"¿Otra vez tú?" Le dijo ella arrugando el gesto un poco. "Jo, eres un pesado ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez?"

"Nunca así." Afirmó. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué… no te largas ya, chupasangres?" Le dijo Embry gruñéndole.

"Embry." Le dijo Alex. "Este tipo no es más que un pesado, no merece la pena."

"Pacifista, eso sí que es raro." Dijo el vampiro.

"En serio, por qué no te largas de una vez y me dejas en paz." Le dijo. "Nos vamos." Nos dijo a nosotros.

"Tenemos que hablar." Le dijo él.

Entonces fui a cogerle de la solapa pero antes de que pudiese, vi que el hombre me iba a agarrar el puño sin embargo Alex había sido más rápida y se lo había interceptado, todo esto en apenas 3 milésimas de segundo.

"Eh, nadie toca a mis amigos ¿ok?" Le dijo ella mirándola seria y con cara de ir a asesinarle de un segundo a otro. "Si sigues vivo es porque no pareces una amenaza, todavía." Afirmó soltándole el puño sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

"Eres peligrosa." Le dijo él. "Pero realmente rara, tienes autocontrol y eso es raro."

"Tres palabras." Le dijo ella levantando tres dedos con el otro brazo en jarras. "Déjanos-en-paz."

Tras eso, nos hizo una seña para irnos y no nos hicimos de rogar.

"¿Por qué le has dejado con vida?" Le dijo Embry. "Deberías haberle matado. Es un chupasangres."

"Si te vuelve a molestar…" Le dije.

"No os molestéis, volvemos a la reserva mañana mismo." Nos dijo mientras corríamos a toda velocidad por el bosque, sin embargo, tenía la impresión de que no estábamos del todo solos.

"Son las manadas de nuestras tierras." Me dijo sonriendo como si me hubiese leído la mente. "Los lobos de una sola forma. Han venido a ayudarnos pero han llegado tarde. No os preocupéis, son amigos." Afirmó cuando oímos unos aullidos de lobo auténtico.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Debe ser aquí." Dijo mi padre mientras parábamos la ranchera en la puerta donde habían aparcado algunos coches, una moto de gran cilindrada y una especie de limusina que me hacía preguntarme si no nos habrían mentido diciendo que encontraríamos a la médico allí. "Madre mía… ¿seguro que no se habrán confundido?"

"No sé, pero desde luego aquí no son todos indios." Afirmé suavemente mientras le ayudaba a bajar y le ponía en la silla de ruedas de nuevo.

Por suerte, había una especie de rampa y pudimos subir la silla por ahí con un poco de ayuda por mi parte; y cuando abrimos la puerta principal nos quedó bien claro que allí dentro había una fiesta, la música salía a raudales.

"¡Ey!" Dijo un chico con pinta de modelo rubio. "¿Y vosotros?"

"¿Qué pasa Liam?" Le dijo un hombre que tenía pinta de nativo.

"Aquí este par, creo que se han perdido." Dijo el modelo. "No me suenan sus caras."

"Disculpen, hoy está cerrado." Dijo el segundo, el de pinta de nativo volviéndose hacia nosotros con gesto apacible.

"¿Hay una fiesta?" Dije confuso.

"No venimos a la fiesta, buscábamos a Alex Hó'nehe." Dijo mi padre.

"¿Disculpen?" Nos dijo.

"A Alex, a la señorita Alex Hó'nehe." Le dijo mi padre. "Es importante."

"¿Son amigos?" Nos dijo el hombre.

"Sí." Le gritamos los dos para que nos oyese a pesar de la música.

Entonces nos hizo gestos de que le siguiésemos y luego hizo gestos de que todo iba bien a otros hombres hasta que salimos a una especie de jardín donde cerró las puertas acristaladas y eso pareció parar un poco el sonido.

"Disculpad, es la fiesta de graduación de los gemelos, esto es un poco… ya sabéis, Alex se pasa en lo referente a hacer feliz a sus pequeños." Dijo el chico sonriendo. "Me llamo Kev, soy algo así como un primo segundo de Alex y sus hermanos."

Entonces salió un hombre alto y de apariencia musculado pero normal, como nosotros y cerró la puerta tras él.

"¿Más intrusos?" Dijo él frunciendo un poco el ceño.

"Tranquilo Qualetaqa, son amigos de tu hermana." Le dijo Kev.

"Así que tú eres el famoso Qualetaqa." Le dijo mi padre. "Yo soy Billie Black, soy..."

"Vaya, el famoso Billie." Dijo el gigante sonriendo por fin y yendo a darle la mano a mi padre como si fuese un auténtico caballero. "Alex no hace más que decir que es un gran hombre, creo que aprecia bastante sus charlas con usted. Dice que hace los mejores espaguetis que ha probado nunca."

"Receta secreta de mi familia." Dijo mi padre divertido y orgulloso.

"Y tan secreta, ni siquiera me la ha dado a mí." Le dije yo.

"Buscaban a tu hermana, creo que dijeron que era importante." Afirmó Kev.

"Es importante, ha recibido anónimos y…" Comenzó mi padre.

De pronto, había vuelto a poner cara de que algo no iba mal, no peor que eso, era cara de que algo iba rematadamente mal.

"¿Ha seguido recibiendo amenazas?" Dijo Qualetaqa irguiéndose como un auténtico titán. "¿Después de la anterior luna llena?"

"Er… papá." Le dije yo poniéndome un poco a la defensiva puesto que comenzaba a intuir que aquel hombre estaba comenzando a llenarse de ira y un sexto sentido del que siempre carecía, me estaba avisando de que era peligroso.

"Ha seguido reciviendo amenazas." Dijo el tipo levantando la mano enfadando. "¿Lo has oído Kev? Ha seguido reciviendo amenazas, y la muy (palabra mal sonante en Cheyenne) no ha sido capaz de decirme nada."

"Qualetaqa, ya sé que no estuvo bien, pero seguro que lo hizo por un buen motivo." Le dijo el otro. "Por que lo hizo por algún buen motivo ¿verdad?" Nos preguntó.

"Creo que no quería que se preocupase nadie." Dijo Billie. "Solo me lo dijo a mí y porque necesitaba hablarlo con alguien."

"Y no podía confiar en sus hermanos ¿no?" Dijo Qualetaqa. "Tenía que confiar en…"

"En un anciano lisado en silla de ruedas que es su vecino, vale." Dijo Billie. "No quería asustaros, dijo que no tenía importancia y que no quería preocupar a nadie."

"Ya verás cuando vuelva… se va a enterar de quién es el alfa." Dijo Qualetaqa. "No quería preocuparnos… la mataré, no, no, mejor aún, le retaré a una pelea y le haré tantas heridas que no podrá mover su gordo culo de la casa."

"Va, primo, tranquilízate." Le dijo Kev.

"¿No está aquí?" Les pregunté confuso.

"Salió hace un rato con sus dos amigos invitados." Dijo Kev. "Creo que no le gustó demasiado ver a algunas personas que hay en la fiesta."

"Lo que no le gusta a la muy mimada es ver a 'Missy' y compañía." Dijo Qualetaqa antes de olisquear el aire y mirar al otro extremo del jardín y gruñir. "¡Alex!" Se puso a gritar junto con una retahíla de palabras desconocidas para nosotros a las que su hermana se puso a contestarle de igual modo antes de que se lanzasen a pelearse.

"¿Esto es así siempre?" Dije yo confuso cuando el gigante y Alex se ponían a pelear y Embry y Seth intentaban separarles para que el tal Kev les separase a ellos.

"Algo así." Dijo Kev separándoles de la pelea. "Es su forma de solucionar disputas familiares entre ellos, desde ocultamiento de información al último trozo de carne. Y eso que ahora se están controlando."

Y de pronto Qualetaqa salió volando y aterrizó a cuatro patas listo para volver a atacar.

"¡Ya vale!" Les dijo Kev cogiendo a Alex mientras un par de hombres mayores retenían a Qualetaqa. "Qualetaqa, parad de una vez antes de que tengamos algo que lamentar. Eh, chavales, echar una mano ¿no?"

"Claro." Dijeron Embry y Seth yendo a forcejear con la doctora que aunque llevaba un vestido blanco, tacones e incluso joyas estaba revolviéndose bastante.

"Jacob." Me dijo mi padre para señalarme a la chica.

Entonces fui a ayudar. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que aquel par fuese tan fuertes?

"Alex, Alex." Dijo entonces. "Por favor, cálmate. Estás en problemas."

"Ah, no, el que está en problemas es el idiota de mi hermano mayor." Dijo ella revolviéndose antes de decir algo que sonaba a amenaza con tacos en su idioma y que hizo que su hermano se revolviese también mientras los dos adultos que le sujetaban le decían algo en el mismo idioma, supongo. "¡Soltadme de una vez!"

"Escucha, te ha seguido un tipo." Le dijo mi padre. "Podría ser uno de los tipos de los anónimos. Los chicos no lo reconocieron y le dijeron que habías venido a Silver River."

"Era un tipo con capucha y buenos modales." Le dije. "No sabíamos lo de que habían seguido mandándote amenazas."

"¿Un tío encapuchado y con olor a alcanfor?" Dijo ella parando de revolverse con cara de duda y entender a la vez.

"Oh, no." Dije. "No me digas que te ha encontrado."

"Pfff, es Louie, es un canso pero no es peligroso." Afirmó ella. "Al menos no es peligroso en el sentido de… peligroso."

"¿Se refiere al chupasangres de antes?" Le dijo Embry.

"¿Es un…?" comencé a decirle mientras ahora todos los que no éramos Quileutes se ponían a hablarle como si le echasen la bronca en la otra lengua.

"Nosotros le hemos visto como a los otros tres que nos hemos cargado en estas tierras mientras estábamos corriendo." Me dijo Seth.

"En serio, esta tía es… dios, es increíble." Afirmó Embry. "Tiene peor leche que Paul cuando pelean."

"¿Una humana?" Les dije.

Entonces se miraron ambos y pusieron la misma cara que cuando me pillaba a mí con algo que no debería.

"Bocazas…" Se dijeron el uno al otro susurrando.

"No es humana." Dije. "¿Entonces que es?"

"Una mujer-lobo." Dijeron a coro como forzados.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25: Secretos desvelados.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Vale, se acabó." Dije cansada de las broncas de mi hermano, mi primo, mi tío e incluso Edmound que no era familia directa pero se había ganado el título de 'padrino-tío'. "Eh, vale ya."

"¿Sabías que éramos licántropos y tú no nos dijiste nada de que tú también?" Me dijo Jacob molesto.

"Uno, vosotros no sois licántropos sois 'robadores de formas de lobo'; dos, yo no sabía que tú también eras uno." Comencé a decir molesta como cuando les echaba la bronca a todos mis hermanos menores a la vez. "Y tres, aquí no podemos hablar de eso. ¿Entendido?"

"¿Por qué no?" Me dijo Billie. "Señorita…"

"No Billie, es que están como en La Push pero en rivales extremos." Le dijo Seth.

"Deberías ver lo que le hicieron cuando Seth y yo tuvimos una amenaza de pelea hace días en la playa." Dijo Embry.

"Esto… Qualetaqa, ya sé que se supone que debería estar aquí porque soy la… madrina doble y la organizadora pero…"

"Vete con ellos… antes de que a esos se les ocurra ver que hay más extranjeros y tenemos otro lobo con nuestro bando…" Me contestó mi hermano.

"¿Qué…?" Comenzó a decir Billie.

"Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta." Afirmé. "Ascarn nos ha intentado seguir, supongo que no les hará mucha gracia lo que les hemos hecho nosotros tres a unos intrusos."

"¿Otra vez?" Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Te dije que no más trabajitos por tu cuenta."

"Se cargaron una cierva, y había campistas cerca." Le dije. "Venían hacia aquí ¿acaso debería haberles dejado?"

"Sabes que eso es trabajo de Willow." Afirmó mirándome a la cara. "Eh, no me apartes la mirada, voy en serio."

"Más quisieras." Le dije. "Sabes que llevo sin retirarte la mirada desde los 13 años. Estaba mirando hacia allí, creo que no vais a estar solos, así que vigila."

"Esto… seguimos aquí." Me dijo Jacob.

"Lo siento, esto… será mejor que vayamos a mi casa." Les dije. "Embry y Seth saben llegar, porque supongo que habréis traído coche."

"Sí, aunque veo que aquí hay alguien con mucha pasta." Me dijo Jacob.

"Se llama Ginno Gambino, y es un gran, gran, gran amigo mío." Le dije.

"¿Y la moto esa tan preciosa?" Me dijo de nuevo.

"Seguramente, Liam." Dije intentando recordar qué modelo gastaba. "Otro gran, gran amigo."

"Mi hermanita solo llama eso a un tipo de personas." Dijo Qualetaqa.

"Que te zurzan, Qualetaqa." Le dije. "Vamos, hay alguien cerca."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"¿Se puede saber por qué os habéis venido con ella a una cosa familiar?" Les pregunté a Embry y Quil mientras la chica miraba por las ventanas de la casa antes de cerrarlas y una tetera pitaba al fuego mientras nosotros nos sentábamos a la mesa. "De Embry me lo creo porque es un canso que está imprentado, pero ¿de ti, Seth?"

"Culpable." Dijo él.

"¿Culpable?" Le dije divertido.

"La pelea fue por una hembra." Me dijo Embry. "Por la misma hembra que luego nos sacó la cara frente a toda una manada de tipos fuertes."

"Esa hembra." Me susurró Seth mientras Alex pasaba al fogón y cogía la tetera antes de ponerla en una tabla en la mesa. "Ambos estamos imprentados de ella."

"¡¿Cómo?!" Dijimos a la vez mi padre y yo.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dijo Alex confusa. "Si no os gustan las infusiones solo teníais que decírmelo."

"Lo siento, Alex." Le dijo mi padre. "Para mí una relajante."

"Sí… es lo que había traído… la vamos a necesitar." Añadió casi susurrando mientras sacaba unas bolas de metal donde puso unos pellizcos de unos botes con hierbas que olían bien y otras que olían raro. "Para Billie… Un toquecito de tomillo para Embry y Seth… y me parece que a Jacob le va más con un toquecito de menta-hierba luisa."

"Eh, eso no es ni menta ni hierba luisa." Le dije cuando la vi cogerse una botella de ron.

"Ya, pero me relaja que no veas… además, a Keechak le gusta más el ron ¿verdad campeón? Buen chico…" Le dijo mientras le echaba un chorrito de ron a su perro pelirrojo que parecía bastante más herido que las otras veces.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?" Le preguntó mi padre.

"Willow y su gente, eso es lo que les ha pasado." Dijo ella moviéndose el flequillo para coger un papel mojado en infusión y frotarse un poco la cara. "Como a todos…"

"Oh, señor… ¿eso es…?" Le dijo mi padre mientras ataba cabos y me daba cuenta que las líneas rosadas que le cruzaban la cara como si fuesen de pintura eran cicatrices casi curadas.

"Willow y su gente son las fuerzas activas de la reserva, sin embargo, mi hermano y yo somos los jefes, aunque el que manda es Qualetaqa y yo solo soy la hembra de la casa y no vivo aquí y…" Dijo ella. "Solo les traigo problemas a mis hermanos." Suspiró suavemente. "Hace unos días, Embry y Seth estuvieron a punto de perder los papeles en una fiesta en la playa, así que yo les paré y les traje aquí, pero les habían visto y la otra manada aprovecharon la oportunidad para unirse contra mí ya que los gemelos seguían en la playa, Joe es demasiado joven y normal como para ser de mucha ayuda y Qualetaqa estaba de turno de vigilancia."

"¿Te atacaron tu propia gente?" Le dije yo apretando los puños.

"En realidad pretendían atacarles a ellos, pero yo puse la cara." Dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su infusión con ron. "Los invitados de esta casa son sagrados, nadie les toca."

"Y por eso te hicieron eso." Le dije yo. "¿Qué clase de hombres atacan a una mujer?"

"¿Acaso yo soy una?" Dijo ella con una especie de mueca de tristeza irónica.

"Alex, no tienes que…" Le dijo Seth.

"No, sí tengo." Dijo ella. "Veréis, es… la otra manada no nos tiene cariño porque mis hermanos y yo somos puros, somos licántropos de verdad, y ellos son solo… 'ladrones de formas de lobo', como vosotros."

"¿Y en qué nos diferenciamos para que nos llaméis diferentes?" Dije yo.

"Los de mi especie somos más lobos que vosotros." Me dijo. "Hay pocos, muy pocos de nosotros, nunca antes había habido una manada en línea de sangre. Por así decirlo, mi padre hizo un milagro. Dos licántropos en la misma familia."

"Pero… sois cinco." Le dijo mi padre. "¿Quiénes…?"

"Solo Qualetaqa y yo." Dijo ella. "Los gemelos son algo entre vosotros y nosotros… se trasforman, pero solo lo hacen en la forma animal completa… creemos que nacieron con la genética nuestra pero un poco… el gen licántropo está atrofiado." Dijo rascándose la frente. "Como si la maldición siguiese pero… al mismo modo por algún buen designio del altísimo… cada vez fuese más débil."

Le dio otro trago a su taza, parecía realmente tocada, sin embargo, duró unos segundos.

"Habéis venido por el extranjero." Dijo tras carraspear. "¿Qué pasaba con él?"

"Le pillamos en tu casa." Le dije. "Preguntó por ti pero no parecía conocerte… sin embargo, tenía una foto tuya y nos dio tu nombre. NO se nos pasó por la cabeza que… no sabíamos…"

"No importa, solo lo sabía Billie." Dijo ella. "¿Y os enseñó una foto dices?"

"Sí, salías tú con otros chicos y chicas." Le dije. "Parecíais… llevábais unas cosas muy raras. Como unos sacos negros con cuellos negros también y unas boinas raras y…"

"Cuadradas, y no son boinas, son birretes." Dijo frotándose los ojos antes de añadir suspirando. "La foto de la graduación de medicina…"

"Parecía vieja." Le dije. "¿Quién es?"

"Es un chupasangres." Me dijo Embry.

"Es una especie de familiar-no-de-sangre de alguien que una vez me crucé…" Dijo como si estuviese cansada. "Pensaba que solo era un maldito acosador, pero… por lo que se ve era cierto…"

Era raro, parecía estar hablando con ella misma, entonces el lobo hizo un giro de ojos y le golpeó el costado con su cabeza.

"Lo siento." Dijo ella. "Solo desbarraba un poco."

"¿Seguro que estás bien?" Le preguntó mi padre. "Estás… pareces cansada."

"Sí, no te preocupes." Dijo ella sonriendo suavemente. "Es que llevo todo el día trabajando para organizarles la fiesta de graduación de mis hermanos y bueno, soy la madrina-coordinadora-hermana mayor-madre-organizadora, todo en uno."

"Otros que la explotan pero no veas cómo." Dijo Embry.

"¡Emb, son mis hermanos!" Le dijo ella indignada.

"Embry es hijo solo, no esperes que lo entienda." Le dijo mi padre divertido. "¿Y por el resto?"

"Tensión, trabajo duro… y luego lo de esos capullos asesinos que se hacen llamar manada de Willow." Le dijo Seth a mi padre.

"O sea, que les habéis visto." Les dije yo.

"Nah, solo hemos visto lobos y gente normal." Dijo Embry.

"Bueno, visteis a Marlina." Les dijo ella. "Aunque un poco de lejos, y consideraros afortunados de no haber visto al resto. No son muy sociables, no les gustáis."

"Ellos a nosotros tampoco." Afirmó Embry.

"En fin… ¿solo habéis venido a avisarme que me venía rastreando Louie?" Nos dijo Alex acabando casi la taza.

"Pues sí." Dije.

"Y apuesto a que no habéis caído en que os habéis cruzado varios estados solo por venir a salvarme." Dijo.

Mierda, no habíamos caído.

"Me parece que no habíamos caído." Dijo Billie. "¿Sabes de algún sitio para pasar la noche? Nos conformamos con que no haya cucarachas." Le dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Entonces Alex hizo algo increíble, se llevó un dedo a los labios pensativa y entonces lo movió y señaló a piso para inclinar la cabeza suavemente sobre un hombro.

"¿Es broma?" Le dijo Seth susurrando.

"¿Qué es broma?" Le dijo Embry.

"Alex, chiquilla, nosotros no querríamos molestar." Le dijo mi padre.

Claro ahora lo pillaba, estaba diciéndonos que nos quedásemos.

"No te ofendas, pero… ¿dónde vamos a dormir?" Le dije. "Esto parece como nuestras casas, tendréis como… tres cuartos."

"Cuatro cuartos, el altillo y un precioso sofá." Afirmó ella. "Los gemelos se han mudado al altillo, se han montado un cuarto genial para ellos allí arriba, así que Embry y Seth comparten su antiguo cuarto, Joe tiene el suyo en un cuartito pequeño y luego está el cuarto de Qualetaqa que era el de mis padres y el mío."

"Entonces…" Dije haciendo cuentas. "¿Dónde dormiríamos nosotros?"

"Os dejo mi cuarto." Dijo ella. "A Billie, está en esta planta así que puede llegar con la silla, y bueno… en la caravana no es que sea el palacio de Buckinham pero hace una cama doble bastante buena, y desde luego, no hay cucarachas."

"No, Alex… en serio, no querríamos molestar." Le dijo mi padre.

Entonces ella sonrió y se levantó para llevar su taza y la tetera al fregadero antes de girarse y poner una mano en cada uno de los apoyabrazos de mi padre y sonreírle. "Tú nunca molestas."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Toc, toc; llamaron a la puerta del cuarto que compartían Embry y Seth y que tenía unas literas.

"Adelante." Dijeron.

"Solo venía a informar que he acabado con el baño." Dijo Alex asomando un poco la mano por la puerta. "¿Te sirven los pantalones, Jacob?"

"Sí, me quedan un poco… justos pero…" Dije.

"¿Se puede?" Dijo entrando con la mano sobre los ojos como bromeando.

"Adelante." Le dijimos bromeando. "Parece que no hayas visto nunca a un hombre sin camiseta."

"¿Estás de broma?" Me dijo divertida. "Hasta los gemelos están más cachas que vosotros. Claro que ellos tienen la genética de mi hermano y mi padre..."

"Eso seguro que es dudoso." Le dije divertido.

"No, mejor no le toques las narices." Me dijo Embry. "Ya conoces a su hermano, pues la verdad es que no sé quién es más 'alfa' de los dos, no sé si me entiendes."

Esa chica tan… normalita… ¿venciendo a un tiarrón cachas como era su hermano? Imposible, seguro que les habían puesto algo raro en el agua, algo que no afectaba a la gente de allí pero a ellos que eran unos paletos indígenas de La Push, Washington les había hecho tener algo semejante al efecto de las drogas alucinógenas.

"Si necesitas hablar con tu padre, está en mi cuarto, dos puertas a vuestra derecha." Nos dijo. "¿Seguro que te va bien el colchón?"

"Seguro, aquí hace un calor sofocante." Le dije. "Pensaba dormir desnudo pero… visto que hay una chica por aquí casi que no."

"Te aseguro que las he visto más grandes que la tuya, flipado." Me dijo ella divertida y sonriendo con ironía. "En fin, que tengáis buenas noches… oh, y lo siento si os despiertan estos dos criminales cuando lleguen, les va a caer una bronca que no veáis."

"No seas demasiado dura con ellos." Le dijo Embry divertido. "Son buenos chicos."

"Sí, pero es mi papel el echarles la bronca. Que paséis buena noche." Les dijo divertida antes de salir.

"Buenas noches…" Le dijimos cada uno a nuestro tiempo.

"Parece maja." Les dije divertido. "¡¿Y qué es eso de que las ha visto más grandes o que yo no soy tan fuerte?!"

"Cuando conozcas a unos amigos suyos que son humanos lo entenderás." Me dijo Embry. "Son… ¡tío, el tal Fidel tiene unos brazos que parecen pilares de granito, y es humano!"

"Venga ya, tú nunca has sido de los que se ponen celosos." Le dije yo aguantándome la risa. "¿Y tú Seth? Eres un crío aún, ni sabes lo que es que te guste una chica."

"Nunca había estado improntado." Me dijeron casi a la vez.

¿Dos licántropos improntados de la misma persona? Eso era imposible.

"No me vengáis con tonterías." Les dije sacudiendo la cabeza mientras me metía en la cama tumbado sin más. "Uno de los dos se lo está inventando, Seth…"

Era seguro que Embry estaba improntado, así que Seth debía ser el confundido.

"No, lo he comprobado." Afirmó él sacudiendo la cabeza. "Al principio pensé que era solo enamoramiento, como no me había pasado antes pensé que era simplemente que me había dado fuerte pero… callármelo me dolía, y me era imposible pensar en la mera idea de que alguien pudiese hacerle el más mínimo daño. Pero es que luego… cuando la vi sufriendo… dios, era como si me estuviesen clavando una estaca a cada segundo, no podía ayudarla y me frustraba."

"Eso podría ser un enamoramiento pero hasta las trancas." Le dije.

"Antes quería hacer lo que Leah." Afirmó de pronto. "Irme de casa, empezar una nueva vida lejos de La Push y por mi cuenta, pero… fue como si al verla a ella todos esos hilos que se habían cortado entre La Push y yo se convirtiesen en cables de alambre, marañas de cables de acero inoxidable trenzadas para hacer un megacable de cómo 5 metros de diámetro."

Oh, no; conocía esa sensación; era lo que se sentía cuando estás improntado.

"Pero… no, no es… es imposible. No puede haber dos personas imprentados de la misma…" Dije.

"Eso dínoslo a nosotros." Me dijo Embry rendido.

"Tú estás improntado de una cría." Me dijo Seth. "Pero es que nosotros somos lobos y estamos improntados de la misma mujer. ¿Sabes el infierno que es pensar que sois dos compitiendo por su corazón y que los dos tenemos el mismo derecho?"

"Pero es que… no puede ser, es imposible." Afirmé. "Nunca antes se había dado."

"Tampoco una impronta de un licántropo con una medio vampiro." Dijo Embry señalándome con las manos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Charlie)

Era ya muy tarde y estaba metido en la cama del cuarto de Alex que amablemente me había cedido cuando oí ruidos fuera.

"_Willow, ya te he dicho que son mis invitados_." Oí decir a Alex susurrando mientras me levantaba y me sentaba en la silla de ruedas. "_¿Por qué piensas que voy a usarles para nada?_"

Estaban hablando en un idioma que no conocía, así que casi no entendía nada.

"Te he dicho que nos dejes en paz." Le dijo ella a quien quiera que fuese.

"¿Todo bien, Alex?" Le dije saliendo en pijama hacia la puerta.

"Lo siento Billie." Me dijo.

"¿Quién es ese?" Le dijo el hombre que estaba en la puerta y que me di cuenta que debía ser como Sam de estatura y pelo largo aunque un poco cano en algunos puntos.

"Este es uno de mis invitados." Le dijo ella. "Y como vuelvas, ¡volváis!" Añadió gritando por la puerta a la noche. "¡Como volváis a acercaros aquí para molestarnos les diré a mis hermanos que me ayuden a daros una patada en el culo a todos! Buenas noches." Le dijo al hombre cerrando la puerta en las narices.

Cuando la puerta estuvo cerrada soltó una especie de relincho de enfado y luego me miró.

"Lo siento. ¿Te he despertado?" Me preguntó suavemente.

"No, tenía el sueño ligero." Le dije. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Willow, la raíz de todos mis males desde que he llegado aquí." Afirmó. "Os ha visto, no le gusta la idea de que tres lobos sean mis invitados, piensa que se unirán a nosotros y con ellos ya tenemos suficientes personas para desterrarles. Pero no te preocupes, quitará a tu hijo del saco porque en su estúpida cabeza cuadrada, solo los lobos pueden tener lobeznos, y como tú eres anciano y vas… bueno, no estás en plenitud de capacidades pues para él no es posible que tu hijo sea un licántropo."

"¿Es corto de mente?" Le dije tras darle vueltas.

Eso la hizo reír.

"Nah, aunque a veces se me había ocurrido, de pequeña; pero no hubiese sido un alfa de ser cortito." Dijo suavemente.

"¿Y la jerarquía en tu casa?" Le dije.

"Sencillo, Qualetaqa y yo somos Alfas, como yo no estoy mucho por aquí puesto que soy la mayor fuente de ingresos de casa, él hace el papel de alfa y yo el de beta; luego los gemelos son el resto de grupo y Joe es… nuestro humano hermano."

"Una manada de cuatro. ¿Y ellos son…?" Le dije.

"4 machos y una hembra." Dijo ella.

"Cuatro contra cinco." Le dije. "No deberían teneros miedo."

"Billie, mi hermano y yo somos licántropos alfa, de los de verdad, como los de las películas." Me dijo.

"¿De los que os trasformáis con la luna llena en…?" Dije sorprendido.

"Sí, solo que hoy en día podemos controlar las trasformaciones." Me dijo. "Solo que yo soy algo especial y aunque Willow y los suyos no saben… toda la verdad. Solo que soy un poco diferente a mis hermanos y que soy peligrosa, por eso no les gusta que esté aquí."

"Pero… este es tu hogar." Le dije.

"Lo es, pero… a la vez no puedo volver." Dijo. "Yo no… no soportaría que a mis hermanos les pasase nada por mi culpa…"

"Alex, tú no eres malvada." Le dije yo. "Una persona malvada no se dedica a sus pacientes como nosotros, ni cuida de sus amigos, ni pone la cara por los suyos."

"Es… el tipo que me perseguía era familiar de un vampiro que conocí hace tiempo, no venía a hacerme daño, venía a ayudarme."

"¿A ayudarte, con los anónimos?" Le dije.

"No creo que tuviese mucho que ver con esas cartas." Afirmó ella. "Quiero decir... es... Jacob me dijo que preguntó por mí, no me conocía, y yo diría que me ha venido siguiendo el rastro. Solo los vecinos y amigos sabían dónde estaba y dudo que se lo preguntase a nadie..."

¿En serio era uno de los nuestros?. ¿Una mujer licántropo y tan grande como los chicos o casi?

"¿Cómo supiste que...?" Le dije.

"Para otros licántropos es difícil encontrarnos el rastro porque no diferencia mucho al de nuestros hermanos o amigos, primos... pero para un vampiro es fácil, basta con seguir una peste concreta y encontrará a uno de los nuestros. Sin embargo... lo de Qualetaqa y lo mío es más fácil si sabes que son nuestros, asemejan al rastro de uno de los lobos como tu hijo, pero parece un poco más agradable para los vampiros, en el sentido que no les cuesta tanto estar en el mismo sitio que nosotros, así que el rastro que deja mi hermano es más difícil de seguir."

"¿Y tú?" Le dije.

"Lo mío es un poco más difícil. Mi hermano tiene más experiencia pero yo tengo más como cazadora de vampiros, además, está lo de..." Dijo. "Lo de mi periodo, mi ciclo menstrual." Dijo cuando yo le hice un gesto para que continuase.

"Pero... no... las hembras no..." Dijo.

"Lo sé, las de la especie de los lobos-hombre no lo tienen." Dijo. "Pero les vuelve cuando dejan de trasformarse una temporada larga. Mi 'bis-tía-abuela' fue una de ellos, vivió como unos 200 años como loba-mujer y luego otros 50 como humana normal, tuvo varios hijos, uno de ellos mi tío, el padre de Kev. Tuve relación con ella cuando era una anciana y cuando se supo lo mío me contó lo que le pasó a ella."

"Pues deberías conocer a Leah, es la hermana de..." Comencé a decir.

"La hermana de Seth." Afirmó ella acabando la frase conmigo. "Lo sé, me gustaría hablar con ella, pero creo que no le haría mucha gracia lo de su hermano."

"O sea, que ya lo sabes." Le dije sorprendido de que lo supiese.

"No lo tenía muy seguro, pero por tu reacción acabo de confirmarlo." Me dijo. "Es un poco raro... pero no imposible."

"¿Por qué me da la impresión de que sabes más de lo que aparentas?" Le dije.

"Soy lo que podría decirse una... médico 'poli-especie', normalmente trato humanos, animales y 'lobos', en sus diversas formas; pero también puedo tratar a 'fríos' si quisiera. Me he ocupado de informarme bien de todos ellos."

"¿Sabes lo que son las improntas?" Le pregunté.

"Oh, dios, sí." Dijo. "Es un infierno... en eso prefiero ser lo que soy." Dijo sonriendo ampliamente. "Con la suerte que tengo seguro que acabaría por colarme por un vampiro. ¿Te lo imaginas?"

"Antes te hubiese dicho que era malo, pero considerando la situación actual de mi hijo..." Me dijo.

"¿Qué pasa con Jacob?" Me preguntó cortando su humor alegre y poniéndose sombría y preocupada de golpe.

"Se ha improntado." Le dije. "De una recién nacida que crece por momentos y es medio vampiro medio humana."

"Puff... entonces no debería haber dicho eso." Dijo cubriéndose media cara y frotándola hacia abajo. "Otra metedura de pata."

"No, no. Tienes derecho a pensar así." Afirmé moviendo la mano para negar. "Todos los de nuestra especie piensan que los vampiros son malos, tienes derecho a pensar eso."

"No todos son malos." Afirmó ella. "Hay... no siempre he matado a los vampiros que me he econtrado... vale, no me gustan pero... no todos son malos, solo... la inmensa mayoría, el 99'999 por ciento, igual tu futura nuera es parte de ese otro 0'001."

Eso me hizo reír, no, no le gustaban los vampiros ni los medio vampiros, pero al menos sí que tenía la mente un poco abierta a que podría existir alguno que no fuese tan malo.

"Disculpa un segundo..." Dijo levantándose un segundo y yendo a coger una cosa que hasta entonces no había visto y que hubiese jurado que era un adorno pero que descubrí que era un rifle Winchester largo y algo moderno que había estado colgado sobre la puerta de la cocina y el salón.

Entonces la oí mover el cargador atrás y adelante y sujetarlo en alto y vertical sobre su hombro mientras abría la puerta de golpe y gritaba algo a la oscuridad antes de dar un par de tiros, la oí cargar varias veces y me asusté de oírla disparar, pero antes de que pudiese ir a pararla había acabado y volvía.

"Lo siento ¿de qué hablábamos?" Me dijo.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Le dije viendo el arma aún humeante.

"Darles un aviso y un pequeño castigo a unos metetes." Afirmó. "No pienso volver a dejarles acercarse a la casa y que vuelvan a hacerme daño." Entonces vio que miraba el cañón del arma y suspiró. "La Winchester 1200 Defender Shotgun de mi padre, Qualetaqa también sabía usarlo, pero como apenas ha practicado yo soy la que lo usa para mantener a raya a esos hijos de perra."

"Pero... eso debería ser ilegal." Le dije.

"No, aquí desde que mi padre lo compró en 1964 para defender a su familia no es para nada ilegal tener uno." Afirmó volviendo a dejarlo en su sitio. "Lo ponemos tan alto para que los gemelos no lo toquen. Y yo tengo mis uzis y el resto bien escondidos en una camara bajo el 'cajoncito' donde me enzulo a veces."

Disparar contra otra gente me parecía algo realmente... brutal, sin embargo, cuando me fui a la cama me di cuenta de que no había sido algo aislado. La oí disparar alguna otra vez más a lo largo de la noche.

De pronto me pregunté en qué condiciones vivía allí aquella familia si tenía que tener un arma colgada sobre una puerta para protegerse de otros indígenas y me di cuenta por qué le había extrañado a ella que las puertas estuviesen abiertas de noche. Allí no podía dejarla abierta por riesgo de que se le colase alguno de aquellos salvajes, sin embargo, cuando miré por la ventana lo que vi fueron unos lobos gigantes que corrían alejándose de la casa mientras Alex daba otro par de tiros que dieron a los pies de estos.

Entonces entendí lo que pretendía, no tenía intención de darles, solo les azuzaba obligándoles a irse a base de dispararles a los pies.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26: Despedidas. Regreso a La Push.**

(Voz de Billie)

"Billie... Billie, despierta." Me dijeron moviéndome suavemente.

Con cuidado parpadeé para ver a mi hijo allí plantado.

"Venga, levanta y vamos a desayunar." Me dijo. "El jefe de la casa está comentando unos planes con nosotros antes de que Alex se despierte."

"¿Qué se despierte?" Le dije yo.

"Al parecer anoche se quedó en vela toda la noche, ahora está dormida en el sofá y Qualetaqa nos estaba comentando unas cosas mientras hace algo de desayunar." Me explicó Jacob. "Dice que es mejor que nos vayamos ya, no es por echarnos pero afirma que no vamos a tener mucho descanso y que preferiría que su hermana no volviese a usar el rifle porque al final acertó a un tal Storm de nuevo o algo así."

Así que al final sí que había hecho un blanco.

"Está bien, me visto y salgo ahora mismo." Afirmé incorporándome en la cama.

La verdad es que no me costó mucho, considerando que estaba en una habitación que no era la mía y que tenía mis desventajas, sin embargo, al final salí con los zapatos en el regazo y en la silla de ruedas hasta el salón donde vi un bulto en el sofá envuelto con una manta de la que salía una mano morena y una respiración suave y pausada. Me moví con cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido para no despertarla y pasé a la cocina-comedor donde vi que el resto salvo por los gemelos estaban despiertos y había un chaval que debería tener los 12 a 14 años sentado con un tazón de chocolate caliente delante y unos bollitos que me recordaban a los que solía hacer la médico los fines de semana y que mantenía guardados en un bote donde el que fuese podía cogerlos si queríamos.

"Buenos días." Dije.

"Buenas." Me dijeron los otros aún medio dormidos.

"Buenos días." Me dijo el mayor de todos. "¿Ha pasado buena noche?"

"Hijo, lo que he dormido ha sido como dormir en una nube." Le dije. "¿Qué tal vosotros?"

"Yo oí unos disparos en la noche." Dijo Embry. "Pero pensaba que eran de mis sueños o algo."

"Lo mismo aquí." Afirmó Seth. "Pero oí cuando llegaron los gemelos y la bronca que se llevaron, pero no entendí nada. Cheyenne."

"Es que anoche creo que volvieron a intentar cogeros." Dijo Qualetaqa. "Y Alex cuando le tocan mucho la moral es un poco... radical. Supongo que usaría sus uzis."

"No, uso el Winchester de vuestro abuelo, o padre o..." Le dije yo.

"Sí, bueno, es buena con cualquiera de los dos. Lo decía porque tiene las Uzis con ella..." Dijo Qualetaqa señalando al salón. "El caso es que aunque podríais quedaros más días casi preferiríamos que os fueseis, y que conste que no es por echaros, es..."

"Os preocupáis por ella, es lógico." Dije yo.

"A nosotros también se nos había ocurrido." Afirmó Seth sorprendiéndonos. "Quiero decir... no sabíamos cómo decirle que nos fuésemos hoy mismo, como le hace tan feliz estar con vosotros..."

"Ya, pero es que si se queda aquí más tiempo me temo que vuelva a repetirse lo de la noche de las hogueras en la playa." Dijo Qualetaqa.

"Pero esos hombres no van a volver a hacerle daño ¿no Qualetaqa?" Le preguntó su hermano pequeño abriendo la boca por primera vez y haciéndome cambiar la idea de que era mudo lo que me dejaba con que o era tímido o nos tenía miedo.

"Claro que no Joe." Le dijo él. "Sabes que eso fue un fallo, y ellos tampoco se fueron de rositas ¿no?"

"Mi hijo me ha dicho que había algún herido." Dije.

"Ah, Storm." Me dijo. "Pero bueno, ya tiene varias marcas así que un balazo en todo el culo y la punta de la cola un poco quemada dudo que le vaya a causar mucha más pena." Me dijo. "Y tuvo suerte, supongo que solo les intentaba avisar de que se mantuviesen alejados de la casa."

"Ya, seguro." Dijo mi hijo.

"Mi hermana rara vez falla su disparo." Le dijo Qualetaqa. "Lleva entrenandose con el Winchester, revolveres y sus uzis desde que tenía 12, con cuchillos es la mejor porque aprendió a tirar con ellos y a pelear a cuchillo desde que tenía 3 o 4 años. Creo que es capaz de abrir un puma en canal en menos de 2 minutos. Por no decir... Joe, tápate las orejas." Le dijo para que él le replicase en cheyenne y de nuevo le dijese algo más antes de que se tapase las orejas. "Por no decir aquella vez que se batió con un violador de unas chicas de un pueblo aquí cerca y los médicos tuvieron que hacer casi un milagro para mantenerle con vida lo justo para el juicio." Añadió medio susurrando.

"Ja, y voy yo y me creo que es una asesina." Dijo Jacob riéndose.

"La verdad es que no tiene pinta de ser una asesina." Dijo Seth.

"Para ella los violadores y los asesinos no son más que gusanos." Dijo. "No, están... sí, creo que en su escala de formas de vida están justo por debajo de los anélidos más simples, creo que justo por encima que la mayoría de chupasangres. Y supongo, par de Romeos, que ya la habréis visto en acción."

Entonces tanto Embry como Seth asintieron suavemente haciéndome preguntar qué era lo que habían visto para decir que 'la habían visto en acción'.

"Da miedo." Dijo Seth.

"Por eso procuramos que Joe no oiga de las acciones más recordadas de nuestra bienamada hermana." Afirmó Qualetaqa para hacerle gestos de que se descubriese las orejas y siguiese desayunando. "Espero que no os lo toméis como algo personal."

"Para nada." Dijo Embry mientras Seth negaba a la vez.

"La verdad es que tenéis razón." Le dije yo. "Si es cierto que volverán esos bestias por aquí supongo que lo mejor es dejar de daros problemas e irnos."

"Es una lastima que no hayamos podido estar más tiempo." Dijo mi hijo. "Esto tenía pinta de estar bien."

"Jo, tenías que ver la playa a la que hemos ido." Le dijo Embry. "Quitando a los bordes esos de la otra manada esta genial. Y las olas son perfectas."

"Pero si tú no sabes hacer surf." Le dijo Jacob.

"Ya, pero Alex nos ha estado enseñando." Afirmó él. "Y hemos estado haciendo carreras montados en las tablas de Alex y sus hermanos."

"Y las tortas que os metíais intentandolo eran divertidas de ver..." Dijo Alex apareciendo por la puerta y bostezando. "Lo siento, me he quedado dormida. ¿Me he perdido un consejo familiar?"

"¿Si es un consejo familiar dónde están los gemelos?" Le dijo Qualetaqa levantándose para darle una taza de café.

"Gracias." Le dijo ella. "Puff... creo que anoche me pasé un poco... me duele la cabeza..."

"Y a Store me han dicho que le duele la pierna y el culo." Le dijo él.

"Qué, que no se hubiese metido donde lo le llamaban." Dijo ella. "Seguro que ni le he dejado marca."

"Hermanita, sitio." Le dijo su hermano pequeño levantándose para llevarse el vaso a la fregadera.

"**Gracias**." Le dijo en cheyenne solo que le entendimos o eso creo.

Llegó y se sentó en la silla con un café delante y una especie de bollo en un plato que cogió y abrió para meterle lo que parecían trozos finos de mango que estaba troceando sin ponerle atención mientras nos miraba con ojos un poco adormilados aún y pasando la mirada de uno a otro. "No sabía que os habíais levantado."

"Hemos intentado no despertarte." Le dijo Seth. "Tu hermano nos dijo que anoche estuviste de guardia."

"Si, pero tampoco fue muy 'de guardia', tan solo protegí la casa." Afirmó pinchando un trozo de la fruta sobrante con la punta del cuchillo y llevándoselo a la boca para que su hermano le diese un golpe en la nuca y ella se frotase mirándole mientras le indicaba con la mirada el cuchillo y ella se disculpaba en cheyenne. "Así que contandoles a Billie y Jacob sobre las vacaciones aquí ¿no?"

"Sí, algo así." Dijo Embry. "Decíamos que es una pena que hayan llegado justo cuando nos íbamos a ir ya. A Jacob le hubiesen gustado las olas de aquí y la playa."

"Eh, los bosques tampoco están tan mal." Dijo él.

"Aún falta un día, podría pasarse un poco hoy por la playa." Dijo ella.

"Ya, es que... bueno, Jake me ha dicho que mi madre estaba un poco pachucha y... bueno, estaba preocupado."

"Nos preguntábamos si no te importaba que nos fuésemos un día antes." Añadió Embry.

"En fin..." Dijo tras pensar un poco y suspirando. "¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Yo ya acabé anoche aquí, me hubiese gustado poder disfrutar de mis hermanos un poco más pero... la familia es lo primero, supongo que me incorporaré un día antes al trabajo."

"Oye, que si quieres podría mandarte a estos unos días a tu casa." Le dijo Qualetaqa suavemente. "Pero me temo que al resto de gente les pondrán dolor de cabeza..."

"Eh, pues si vienen yo podría enseñarles los alrededores." Dijo Embry. "Y un día podemos ir todos al cine de Port Angels."

"Venga, venga." Les dijo Alex. "No vendáis la piel antes de cazarla. Con lo 'super-cool' que se han vuelto esos dos dudo que quieran venir a una reserva."

"Bueno, así podrían ahorrar para la universidad." Dijo Joe.

"¿Al final van a ir?" Le pregunté a Alex.

"Me he salido con la mía, je je." Me dijo guiñándome un ojo divertida. "Raider va a estudiar para ser abogado y Riven para ser profesor. Dicen, y llevan razón, que aquí va a hacer falta esos cargos."

"Entonces supongo que vendrás a comer más a menudo a mi casa." Le dije recordando que dijo que iba a tener que comer raíces para ayudar a pagar la carrera.

"¿Y eso?" Le dijo Qualetaqa.

"Nada, cosas mías." Le dijo ella. "Voy a mandar mucho dinero para estos dos, que las carreras no son especialmente baratas."

"Eh, como me entere yo que vuelves a estar a dieta por pasarnos dinero te mando a los pesados para allí para que te obliguen a comer aunque sea carne cruda."

Entonces ella le dijo algo que no sonó muy agradable que digamos aunque no lo entendimos y volvieron a entrar en una pelea.

"No os preocupéis de separarles." Nos dijo Embry. "Se pasan el día así y nunca se hacen daño."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno, pues tras comprobar esto... todo listo." Dije comprobando de nuevo el motor para comprobar que no estuviese mal de nuevo por un sabotaje como el que me habían hecho hacía tiempo entre Ascarn y el jilipollas de Storm. "¡Todo el mundo a bordo!"

"Y yo que pensaba que esos trastos estaban ya extintos..." Dijo Jacob divertido.

"Pues ya verás cuando tengas que venir a refugiarte aquí." Dije divertida. "Por cierto, tu padre igual iba mejor conmigo aquí. Por la noche seguro porque me parece amoral dejar a un anciano durmiendo en el asiento trasero de una ranchera, pero de día... bueno, se va más fresquito en mi coche."

"En la ranchera con las ventanillas abiertas también." Dijo Jacob.

"¡Eh, que no soy tan mayor, jovencita!" Me dijo Billie.

"**Seguro que ese pasa del centenario, aunque se conserva bien**." Dijo Raider saltando del tejado de mi Volkswagen al suelo.

"**Raider, no seais maleducados**." Les dije. "No es porque seas viejo, Billie. Es porque dentro hay hueco para más gente y la verdad, creo que irás más cómodo aquí que en una ranchera."

"¿Y quién se baja del coche?" Dijo Seth. "Porque en la cama cabemos cuatro muy apretados."

"Yo dormiré al raso." Afirmé. "Ya sabéis que prefiero dormir así."

"Así que sigues subiéndote al techo ¿eh?" Me dijo Qualetaqa.

"Es donde mejor se duerme." Afirmé. "No en Forks pero... Bueno, Billie ¿qué me dices?. ¿Te unes a la furgoneta?"

"Otro rato." Me dijo. "Por ahora déjame que voy a ir con mi hijo."

"Como quieras." Le dije.

"¿Seguiremos los horarios de la venida?" Me dijo Seth tirando bolsas dentro y cargando más después.

"A ver que os parece esta idea." Le dije a Jacob y Billie. "Nosotros parábamos solo al baño y luego parábamos a la hora de la comida cuando teníamos hambre y para la cena, luego seguíamos un rato y parábamos a dormir."

"¿Y las 8 horas que le dijiste a Sue que ibas a hacer como mucho?" Me dijo Billie.

"Todos aquí sabemos que somos resistentes y aguantamos más al volante que una persona normal. Pero bueno, como ahora vamos sin prisas... supongo que podemos tomarnos más tiempo tranquilamente."

"Con esa chatarra tendremos suerte si llegamos en una semana sin percances." Dijo Jacob.

"No te pases, Jacob." Le dije divertida. "Que esta 'chatarra' tira que no veas."

"Os he pasado más música." Me dijo Riven. "Tienes un mp3 con 73 horas de música variada con todos los éxitos de este año, algunos del año pasado, música de las canciones que te gustaban... vaya, un poco de todo."

"Genial." Les dije sonriendo.

"Será mejor que salgáis pronto." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Y nada de pasar por encima a lobos grandes."

"Lo prometo." Le dije divertida levantando una mano.

"**Eh, tampoco a humanos**." Me dijo.

"¿Ni un poquito?" Le dije sonriendo.

"No, ni un poquito." Me riñó. "Dales un buen ejemplo a nuestros hermanos, que luego se piensan que pelearse con Ascire y los que no son lobos pero son partidarios de la otra manada está bien."

"Vaaaaleeeee." Dije. "Eh, canijos, que no me entere yo que se repite lo de pelearse con humanos ¿me oís?"

"Vaaaaleeee." Me dijeron con mi mismo tono que había usado hacia nuestro hermano mayor.

Eso me hizo sonreír mientras me ponía las gafas de sol antes de bajar de nuevo con un salto.

"Oh, se me olvidaba una cosa..." Dije antes de enganchar a cada uno de los gemelos por el cuello bajo mis brazos y darles un beso a cada uno que se pusieron a quejarse y frotarse la cara en cuanto se vieron libres mientras yo me reía para ir a darle otro beso a Joe y luego un enorme abrazo a Qualetaqa y otro a Kev e Ian que los tres me contestaron del mismo modo que yo.

"Os voy a echar de menos..." Gemí sonriendo. "Tenéis que prometerme que vendréis a verme pronto."

"Cuando consigamos alojamiento cerca." Me dijo Ian. "Y cuando pueda encontrar a alguien que se ocupe del negocio mientras esté fuera."

La verdad es que me dolía tener que pasar tan poco tiempo al año con mi familia, pero era necesario, necesitábamos el dinero que yo enviaba y además los capullos de la banda de Willow no iban a permitirnos estar tranquilamente porque seguían pensando que yo era peligrosa e insistiendo en tocarme las narices cada vez que asomaba la nariz por la reserva.

Nunca me habían desterrado como había pasado con Kobu, faltaría más, yo era la 'princesa' de la tribu; pero había otras formas de alejarme, tal y como no dudaban en demostrar cada vez que estaba cerca.

"Os he dejado un poco de comida congelada." Les dije a mis hermanos abriendo la ventanilla del conductor. "Y acordaros de darle al perro de la señora Watabe las pastillas rojas, y no os olvidéis que la loba hija de 'Colmillo de acero' está a punto de dar a luz, vais a tener que tener cuidado con los otros machos y sobre todo con los zorros... intentarán comérselos, y no dejéis que Joe se les acerque mucho o le morderán."

"Vete tranquila." Me dijo Qualetaqa. "Todos vamos a estar bien y lo sabes."

"Ya, pero... oh, y no te olvides, a Joe le toca vacunarse del tétanos en una semana, la cartilla sigue estando en el mismo cajón."

"Eh, par de dos." Les llamó a Embry y Seth. "Haced el favor de quitarle del volante y salir de aquí antes de que le dé por intentar saltar para quedarse."

"¡Serás...!" Le dije intentando saltar por la ventana para cogerle sacando medio cuerpo fuera de la ventanilla.

"Vale, adentro." Dijo Embry tirando de mí y separándome de la ventanilla. "Mueve esto o te quito el hueco y conduzco yo."

Zas, le calcé un capón de impresión.

"Ni se te ocurra acercar las zarpas al volante." Le dije. "Y tú Qualetaqa, ya te mataré la próxima vez, que sepas que me voy a acordar."

"Claro que sí." Me dijo divertido. "Pero entonces heredarás el liderazgo de la tribu y eso te espanta más que el que te pueda decir yo cualquier cosa que te moleste."

"Críos." Dije arrancando el motor. "Estoy rodeada de críos."

Creo que ni Embry ni Seth me dijeron nada hasta que estuvimos en la carretera más bien por no volver a tocarme las narices hasta que no estuviesen seguro que era seguro.

"Parece que te llevas bien con tus hermanos." Me dijo Embry. "Son... gente maja."

"Sí, son buena gente." Asentí. "Aunque Joe parece que confió pronto en vosotros. Normalmente le cuesta más hablar con los desconocidos."

"Así que es tímido." Dijo Seth. "A mí me pareció major también, aunque un poco callado."

"Sí, es que es más sensible que nosotros." Dije suavemente. "No sé, es el que más empático es. Ya sabéis, le gusta el bosque y sus criaturas... creo que es el único de nosotros que se sabe el nombre de todos los lobos de la reserva, y es el que más les cuida, no sé, es raro ver a unos críos como nosotros, él no sabía aún andar y ya andaba jugando con los lobos que venían de vez en cuando a casa a pedir comida en invierno. Con unos bichos que podían arrancarle la cabeza de los hombros fácilmente, y en cambio allí estaba, se ponía a jugar con ellos y de vez en cuando les metía las manitas en los agujeros de la nariz, o les estiraba del rabo y ellos no le hacían nada... aún recuerdo un día que le cogió en 'viejo cojo' y lo llevó a la cocina cogido de los pañales para salir sin él. Lo había metido en el cubo de la basura y nos dimos cuenta cuando oímos sollozar en el cubo de la basura. No veas el pestazo y lo que costó quitárselo luego."

Eso les hizo aguantar la risa.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Vaya..." Dije asombrado cuando aparcamos la ranchera y la caravana juntas en un área de descanso natural por la noche y subí a mi padre en brazos entre Embry y yo. "Pedazo choza..."

"¿A que no parece tan chula desde fuera?" Dijo Seth mientras Alex se ponía a extender uno de los asientos haciéndolo parecer una especie de cama individual.

"Ahora es cuando Jacob se traga sus insultos a mi pobre 'Hawaian' y dice que mola lo que hay dentro." Dijo ella sonriendo divertida mientras se frotaba la frente. "En fin, a esto solo le falta ponerle algo para taparse y tenemos una especie de camastro." Para dormir cuatro.

"Pero somos 5." Dijo mi padre.

"Yo duermo en el piso de arriba." Dijo ella. "Que es más grande y mejor decorado."

"¿Qué piso de arriba?" Le dije yo.

"Se refiere al techo." Dijo Seth. "El último día de viaje a la ida a Silver River la encontré en el techo dormitando."

"Bueno, pues os echáis a suertes las camas y ya está." Dijo ella sonriendo. "No me toquéis los mandos del conductor ¿vale? Pues buenas noches, si necesitáis algo dais un momento al techo y bajo."

"Eh, que no puedes dormir ahí fuera." Le dije.

"¿Apuestas algo?" Me dijo divertida. "Con la de veces que he dormido ahí. Venga, que descanséis."

"¿Seguro que no le falta un tornillo?" Les pregunté a mi padre y mis amigos cuando salió por la puerta y oímos un golpecito en el techo que nos indicaba que había tirado las mantas hechas un fardo y luego oímos golpeteos suaves en la especie de escalerilla que le hacían unos salientes en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

"No." Dijeron mientras oíamos ruidos en el techo que nos indicaban que estaba arriba ya.

"Si yo antes alguna vez he dormido así." Dijo mi padre mientras se metía en la cama con cuidado. "Solo que yo soy un hombre y he vivido mucho."

"Le gusta ver el amanecer." Nos dijo Seth.

"Sí, y total fuera tampoco se duerme tan mal." Afirmó Embry. "Hombre, un poco duro el techo pero tampoco está tan mal."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era un poco raro, estaba dormida y soñé con que estaba presa en medio de una guerra, de pronto, comenzaba a lloverme sangre y me pringaba de ella, pero no me asqueaba, al contrario, cada vez palidecía más y más y mis ojos me cambiaban de color, pero no amarillo como cuando había luna llena, sino rojo vampiro; entonces abrí la boca y comprobé que mis colmillos estaban afilados como sables y desperté de golpe.

Estaba calada, pero no era sangre sino la fina lluvia que estaba cayendo; miré alrededor y entonces me di cuenta que estaba en el techo de la caravana, a punto de caerme por un lado pero seguía siendo yo, mi piel estaba oscura y todo, así que suspiré mientras seguía calándome.

Con un salto suave aterricé con suavidad en el suelo mojado ahora y di unos pasos hacia la caravana para abrir la puerta y entrar sin hacer ningún ruido. Me aseguré de que todos dormían antes de cogerme una toalla de un estante y entonces me sequé un poco mientras oía a Billie haciendo un ruido parecido a un roquido en el 'camastro' que había improvisado con el asiento mientras Jacob respiraba con fuerza en la cama grande junto a Embry y Seth dormía. Todos tenían la respiración calmada y eso quería decir que dormían placidamente.

Me froté el pelo como si tuviese pulgas y con la banda sonora de la lluvia golpeando como cascabeles en el techo y cayendo por los cristales de las ventas. Cuando terminé de frotarme, suspiré inaudiblemente y dejé la toalla puesta estirada en otro asiento antes de buscar algo que ponerme seco y cambiarme los shorts y la camiseta por uno de mis tops de cordones al cuello hippies y unos pantalones anchos de uno de los gemelos que no sé cómo habían acabado en mi bolsa.

Aún miré una vez más a la gente durmiendo antes de cogerme una toalla de playa y dejar la manta mojada secando sobre el respaldo de un asiento para intentar que se secase.

Con cuidado me senté en el asiento del copiloto, que no tenía ningún mando cerca y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos y dormir.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

Era tarde cuando sentí ganas de ir al retrete, yo creo que me levanté medio dormido aún, sin embargo, se me lió el pie en algo y estuve a punto de caerme lo que hizo que abriese los ojos y mirase a ver qué había pasado.

"Maldita toalla..." Murmuré al darme cuenta que había pisado una toalla mojada.

Un momento... ¿una toalla mojada? Allí no había ducha para poder usar toallas.

Entonces me di cuenta que fuera llovía y me preocupé hasta que pisé un punto frío y húmedo y me di cuenta que había un pequeño punto húmedo con huellas de pie humano en el suelo con algunas gotitas finas rodeándolas, eso me hizo seguir las marcas de pie húmedo hasta llegar con la vista al asiento del copiloto donde vi un par de rodillas cubiertas de tela saliendo por el frente.

Aún di un par de pasos más hasta que descubrí que allí estaba Alex sobada en una postura no muy buena, tenía el pelo un poco húmedo y olía a mojado.

"La lluvia..." Susurré cayendo en qué había causado aquello.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? No podía dejarla dormir en aquella posición, pero claro, tampoco había camas allí... ya está, la intentaría coger y la pondría en mi cama; al fin y al cabo yo podría dormir por la mañana y ella iba a volver a pasar casi todo el día conduciendo y descansando solo cuando parásemos a estirar un poco las piernas o llenar el estómago.

"¿Seth?" Murmuró cuando la intenté mover. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Lo siento, no pretendía despertarte." Le susurré. "No puedes dormir ahí."

"Claro que puedo." Dijo ella suavemente frotándose los ojos. "Es que fuera comenzó a llover y me despertó..."

"Ya, he visto las toallas mojadas." Afirmé comprobando que también se había cambiado de ropa. "Venga, coge mi cama y yo me quedo aquí."

"De eso nada." Susurró ofendida. "Le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti ¿recuerdas? Yo puedo dormir aquí."

"No, no puedes." Le dije. "Tienes que descansar, tú eres la conductora, tienes que estart descansada para la jornada de mañana..."

"Venga, no digas tonterías..." Me dijo moviendo la mano y ajustándose mejor la toalla que tenía echada por encima. "Vete a dormir, anda."

"Vete tu a mi cama." Le dije. "Mañana ya podré dormir en el asiento de atrás."

"Eh, qué está pasando aquí..." Oímos a Jacob susurrando. "Joder, que algunos tenemos que descansar..."

"Pues duérmete." Le dijo Alex.

"¿Ya te has cansado de dormir fuera?" Le dijo él divertido cuando supongo que se dio cuenta que había entrado.

"Está lloviendo." Le dijo ella.

"Se ha puesto como una sopa y ha entrado a secarse, pero se ha puesto a dormir aquí, está en mala postura." Le dije reparando que había venido a nuestro lado supongo que para no seguir despertando a la gente.

"A ver, haz el favor de dormir en una cama." Le dijo Jacob. "Mañana tienes que estar fresca para conducir."

"No hay más camas." Le dijo ella volviendo a arrebujarse en la toalla.

"Le he dicho que me cambie el sitio." Afirmé yo. "Pero es muy cabezota."

"Eh, haz el favor de moverte de ahí, nos molestas." Le dijo Jacob.

"Iros a dormir, me habéis despertado." Nos dijo ella. "Eh, ni se te ocurra." Le dijo a Jacob dándole un golpe en las manos cuando intentó ir a cogerla.

"Si no obedeces te haremos obedecer." Afirmó él. "Seth."

"Vale, vale, ya me muevo." Acabó cediendo cuando lo intentamos los dos a la vez y volviendo a golpearnos las manos. "Sois unos cansos."

"Sí, me lo dicen a menudo." Le dijo Jacob bostezando. "Y ahora... cerrar la boca, mañana tengo que conducir también..."

Iba a sentarme en el asiento que Alex había dejado cuando me cogió de la muñeca.

"Ni pienses que me vas a dejar tu hueco sin más." Dijo. "Venga, que nos apretamos todos un poco y cabemos... hasta 6 hemos dormido allí, faltaría más..."

"Ja, y te da igual dormir con todo machos." Le dijo Jacob sonriendo con ironía y bostezando mientras se echaba un poco más al borde de la 'cama-redonda' para dejarnos hueco a los dos.

"Pfff... la de veces que he dormido con mis hermanos en la misma cama." Dijo ella gateando hasta ponerse en medio de Embry y mío. "Y ahora cerrar el morro y a dormir, que me habéis despertado..."

"Perdona pero eso tendría que haberlo dicho yo." Afirmó Jacob bostezando suavemente y cerrando los ojos contra la 'almohada' o intento de ello. "Ruidososo..."

Eso le hizo sonreír a Alex que cerró los ojos y se tapó enrollada en su toalla, entonces con cuidado cogí mi manta y la abrí un poco para dejarle media manta.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: Última etapa, radios y alias.**

(Voz de Billie)

Era temprano cuando me desperecé un poco y me estiré en la 'cama' que había tenido esa noche y que no era más que un par de asientos tumbados para hacer un colchón bastante amplio como para estar tumbado tranquilamente, eso sí, los pies salían un poco por el borde. Me incorporé para comprobar que fuera llovía suavemente mientras parecía estar amaneciendo un poco.

"Oh, no, la chica..." Murmuré dándome cuenta que debía seguir fuera.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese bajarme a la silla de ruedas oí un ruido suave en el 'macro-colchón' de la parte trasera del autocar y me giré para mirar si se había despertado alguien más, sin embargo, lo que vi fue más bien algo sorprendente, allí estaban los 4 jóvenes, todos allí y Embry y Seth abrazados a la médico que dormía hecha un ovillo sobre sí misma y que parecía la autora de ruido al girarse mientras mi hijo estaba todo espatarrado en su parte de la cama y con un brazo colgando por le borde de la misma.

Aún parpadeé un segundo antes de decidirme a creer que lo que veía era cierto, entonces sonreí al ver a aquellos cuatro dormidos tan apaciblemente.

Entonces me senté un poco a la especie de mesita que tenían allí y cogí la baraja que había para ponerme a hacer un solitario hasta que despertó Jacob y se levantó para salir fuera y regresar atándose el pantalón.

"Buenos días." Le dije suavemente para no despertar a los otros.

"Buenos días, aunque con esta lluvia tan fea." Me contestó sonriendo antes de mirar a la cama y sonreír con ironía. "Anda que no tienen esos cara ni nada..."

"Me parece que al final van a llevar razón." Le dije suavemente. "Al fin y al cabo sabemos poco sobre la impronta, podría ser posible el que dos personas se impronten de la misma persona."

"Hombre, para tener 'cachorritos' me parece que no necesitan casarse así que..." Me dijo divertido.

"¿A ti te parece que ella tendría hijos sin estar atada al padre?" Le dije yo.

No casada, pero al menos sí con un vínculo como el matrimonio.

"Hombre... no sabría yo decirte." Me dijo. "Lo que está claro es que al final va a tener que negarse a uno u otro. Y de momento es tronchante verles."

Entonces le di un pescozón para reñirle.

"Será mejor que les despertemos." Me dijo. "Si queremos llegar hoy ya a la reserva al menos."

"Déjales un poco más, anda." Le dije. "Parecen tranquilos así."

"Ya, y esos dos unos aprovechados." Me dijo sentándose junto a mí y cogiendo las cartas que había descartado. "Anda que no tienen cara... son unos aprovechados."

"Deberías reconocer que con Bella tú estabas igual." Le dije. "No pasó esto porque no tuvisteis oportunidad, que aún recuerdo cómo le hacías de respaldo peludo cada vez que..."

"Bella ya es pasado." Me dijo. "Además, yo no estaba improntado de ella."

"No, lo estás de su hija." Le dije. "¿Y? Me gustaría ver cómo te portas tú cuando..."

"Se han ido." Me dijo suavemente como si le costase horrores.

"Lo siento." Le dije tras un silencio breve puesto que no sabía muy bien qué decir.

"Se han ido por lo de no llamar la atención y también por lo de esa maldita loba del infierno." Continuó. "Si pudo hacer daño a todos los de aquella noche qué no podría hacer con alguien tan pequeño como Nessy."

Claro, eso era cierto. Había visto las marcas que les había dejado a Sam y al resto de chicos, al parecer Seth había sabido algo más.

"¿Crees que Seth sabía algo que el resto no sabemos?" Le pregunté.

"No sé, no he podido hablar con él de eso desde entonces." Me dijo. "Pero cuando se despierte..." Afirmó apretando el puño.

"Tranquilízate, no conviene que te trasformes aquí." Le dije sujetándole el puño suavemente contra la mesa. "Si sabe algo te lo dirá, tranquilo."

"Eso espero." Afirmó suavemente mientras oíamos gemidos de que alguien más estaba despertándose.

Echamos una mirada para ver que Alex se estaba estirando y pronto se incorporó suavemente para medio arrastrarse y salir de aquella cama, volver a estirarse y sonriendo saludar con la mano.

"Buenos días... voy a ver si me lavo un poco la cara y me despejo un poco." Nos dijo sonriendo. "Ah, veo que ya ha despertado el otro conductor. Propongo avanzar un poco y desayunar a las 9 en donde podamos."

"Suena razonable." Le dije yo.

"¿Y no tendrá nadie hambre antes?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Si la tienen que se aguanten, tenemos por aquí algunas galletas." Afirmó ella cogiendo una toalla y poniéndosela al cuello. "Enseguida vuelvo."

La vimos salir y parar junto al límite de la arboleda que llevaba a un riachuelo y desaparecer para, tras unos cinco minutos que despertaron ligeramente el resto, ella regresó y entonces la vimos sacudir la cabeza antes de frotarse el pelo corto con la toalla, enrollarla tipo látigo, hacerla chascar en el aire y luego volver a frotarse la cabeza antes de ponérsela en los hombros de nuevo cuando llegó a la caravana y entrar sonriéndonos mientras nos dábamos cuenta que tenía el pelo y la piel húmeda.

"¿De dónde se supone que ha sacado el agua?" Me dijo mi hijo.

"Hay un arroyo ahí al lado." Nos dijo mientras la veíamos frotarse un poco la cara y el pelo y tirar la toalla a un asiento. "Y el agüita fresca viene genial para despertarse."

"Ya, pero... parece que te hayas dado un baño." Le dijo Jacob.

"¿Cómo me iba a bañar vestida?" Le dijo ella sonriendo con ironía. "Billie, si quieres quedarte un rato más..."

"Mejor me voy con mi hijo, que el pobre ir solo..." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

"¡Parada del desayuno!" Nos gritaron en el vehículo haciéndonos saltar a Seth y a mí en el colchón mientras oíamos a alguien partirse de risa y descubríamos que tanto Seth como yo estábamos abrazados el uno al otro.

"Venga, no seas crío." Le riñó Alex a Jacob mientras él bajaba la mesa plegable y un par de sillas y ella cogía la cesta de cubiertos, platos, vasos y tazas. "Es normal, el regreso a la calma es más fresco, el calor humano no es nada vergonzoso."

"¡Eh que a mí me van...!" Comenzamos a decir Seth y yo que parecía que estábamos coordinados a tope.

"Venga, venga, que aquí nadie se mete con vuestra opción." Nos dijo ella mientras Jacob se aguantaba la risa para evitar llevarse otra bronca.

"¡Que no somos eso!" Le gritamos mientras bajaban y supongo que iban a poner la mesa para el desayuno.

La verdad es que no nos habíamos fijado mucho en ella cuando nos habíamos levantado, pero llevaba unos pantalones negros vaqueros y cortados en el muslo para hacerlos shorts y una camiseta roja atada al cuello bajo una sudadera blanca con la capucha, los puños y la cintura negros.

"Anda, tú con una chaqueta." Le dije.

"Refresca un poco ¿sabes?" Me dijo. "Y ya no estamos en California."

"¿Dónde estamos?" Le preguntó entonces Seth.

"Frontera de Oregón con Washington." Afirmó Jacob.

"Aún estamos en Oregón, pero es que es muy pronto aún." Le corrigió Alex poniendo una bolsa de fruta en la mesa y abriéndola para sacar unas manzanas casi perfectas a un cuenco y mientras Billie abría una especie de cantimplora-termo de plástico y salía una nubecilla de vapor de medio segundo.

"¿Leche?" Nos ofreció Billie.

"Para mí un café con leche." Dijo Alex mientras ponía unos cuchillos un poco raros que llevábamos en la caravana delante de cada uno.

"A mi me falta cuchillo." Dije yo mientras Jacob pedía otro café con leche.

"Usa el mío y cuando acabes me lo pasas." Me dijo pasándomelo. "Voy a ver si está ya el café."

La verdad es que parecía aún un poco en el papel de madre, la vimos perderse por la puerta de la Volkswagen.

"Ey, limpiaros esas babas." Nos dijo Billie.

"Tendrías que haberles visto antes." Le dijo Jacob mientras le daba un mordisco a la manzana con una sonrisa divertida. "Abrazaditos el uno al otro..."

"¡Que no es lo que pensabas!" Le dijimos a la vez Seth y yo ofendidos de que nos confundiese con lo que no éramos.

"Soy un macho muy macho." Le dije yo casi susurrando.

"Es... pensaba que era..." Añadió Seth.

"Un poco grandecito para ser una chica ¿no?" Nos dijo Jacob divertido mientras seguía comiéndose la manzana.

"Al café aún le falta un poco." Afirmó Alex suavemente regresando a la mesa. "Es cosa de unos... cinco o seis minutos."

"Ya voy yo luego." Se ofreció Seth. "Tú desayuna un poco."

"Ah, tranquilos." Nos dijo. "Yo he venido acabándome la pizza de ayer."

"Hay que ver, a otra que se atiborra y no le engorda lo más mínimo." Dijo Seth.

"¿Qué tenéis las mujeres quileutes que no os engorda nada?" Dijo Jacob divertido.

"Será que no soy quileute." Le dijo Alex sonriendo. "Café."

"Tú quédate aquí, ya voy yo." Le dije pasándole el cuchillo tras haberme pelado la manzana y levantándome para ir a traer el café.

La verdad es que igual estaba comenzando a comportarme un poco como un perro domesticado en vez de cómo el lobo del que se supone que descendíamos, pero... joder, la competencia era dura.

"... así que llegaríamos hoy." Oí a Alex que decía cuando regrese a la mesa con la jarra de café que había al fuego tras apagarlo.

"Suena bien." Dijo Billie.

"Sí, porque lo que es nosotros llegamos en menos tiempo." Afirmó Jacob.

"¿De qué habláis?" Les pregunté.

"Del tiempo que cuesta llegar de Silver River a La Push." Dijo Alex. "Es que con mi vehículo no puedes ir tan deprisa como viniste tú, Jacob. Hay que guardar unos límites de velocidad porque mi Volkswagen canta más que tu ranchera."

"Desde luego." Le dijo él.

"Además, que si tiene quejas que hubiese ido él solo." Dijo Seth.

"¿Y perderme el dormir en ese apartamento dentro de un coche?" Dijo bromeando. "Va a ser que no, es lo más divertido del viaje. Aparte de lo de esta mañana." Afirmó como coletilla. "Ya verás cuando se lo cuente al resto."

Ahí sí que nos pusimos Seth y yo a gritarle que no sería capaz, que era un idiota y diversos tacos que se nos fueron ocurriendo mientras él se reía un poco más de nosotros.

"Supongo que no hay que meterse ¿no, Billie?" Oí que decía Alex mientras nosotros peleábamos.

"Nah, están así siempre." Le dijo él. "Y con Paul es peor, es el más agresivo de las dos manadas."

"Sí, me hago una idea." Dijo ella. "En fin… ¿qué tal os ha ido sin mi estas semanas?"

"Bueno, lo de tener que ir al hospital de Forks era un coñazo, pero hemos sobrevivido bastante bien." Le dijo Billie sonriendo. "Eso sí, cuando llegues, igual no hoy o mañana pero seguro que pasado mañana si no mañana, tendrás trabajo de nuevo como para parar un tren."

"Guay, me haré más fiambreras para comer." Afirmó ella.

Perfecto, le diría que me las dejase y yo se las llevaba a la hora de la comida ya calientes, así tendría una excusa perfecta para poder estar con ella un rato ¿no?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Bueno… pues id bajando." Les dije a los chicos aparcando en el parking de un restaurante que parecía barato un poco en las afueras de Vancouver.

"¿Tú no bajas?" Me preguntó Seth.

"Ahora, primero voy a cambiarme, voy a ponerme unos vaqueros largos, no es que tenga frío pero tampoco quiero pasar por una turista loca." Afirmé.

No me molesté en cambiarme el top de espalda al aire y atado al cuello que llevaba, simplemente me puse los vaqueros tal y como les había dicho que haría, solo que en vez de unos vaqueros impolutos, estos eran los que me había cogido que tenían unos cortes horizontales en la rodilla derecha y el muslo izquierdo, vestigio de mi época como la pre-universitaria y universitaria de la reserva.

Tras eso bajé de la Volkswagen y comprobé que no hacía ni gota de frío, lo que sí había era humedad, así que volví y cogí la chaqueta para echármela por los hombros antes de cerrar con llave y entrar al establecimiento donde los chicos ya habían cogido un sitio junto a la ventana.

"Mira, desde aquí se ven los coches." Me dijo Seth feliz.

"Y te hemos guardado sitio, aquí." Dijo Embry mientras el primero se levantaba y me abrían un hueco entre Seth y Embry.

"Lo siento chicos pero creo que me siento con Jacob, Billie tiene que sentarse donde no hay banco así que… nada de estar apretados." Afirmé sonriendo puesto que me di cuenta de la intención de por qué sentarnos 3 en un banco y 1 solo en otro. "Y sí, Seth, ha sido una gran idea sentarse donde se pueden ver los coches, me quedo más tranquila, aunque creo que nadie intentará robar el nuestro."

"Idea de mi padre." Me dijo Jacob medio sonriendo. "Dijo que te gustarían las vistas desde aquí."

"Son buenas, si quitamos todos los coches de en medio." Dije mientras me quitaba la sudadera con cuidado y la camarera llegaba a tomarnos pedido.

"¿Qué va a ser?" Nos dijo.

"¿Qué nos recomienda del día?" Le preguntó Billie con una sonrisa amplia mirándonos a nosotros.

"Tenemos una sopa de vegetales con un poco de carne que levantaría la moral hasta a un muerto." Dijo la mujer.

"No sé, a mí me apetecía algo más fresco." Dije yo.

"¿Ensalada?" Dijo la mujer. "Podemos hacerte un poco de ensalada con lechuga tomate y…"

"Perfecto, eso para mí." Le dije sonriendo.

"Para mí un poco de sopa." Dijo Billie.

"Que sean dos." Dijo Embry.

"¿Tienen algo de pasta?" Dijo Seth.

"Sí, en el menú del día tenemos unos macarrones." Dijo la camarera.

"Perfecto, uno para mí." Dijo Seth.

"Y otro para mí." Afirmó Embry.

"Y de segundo tenemos… hamburguesa, pescado al horno, pollo a la brasa o un chuletón, todos con patatas aunque podríamos ponerlo acompañado con un poco de verduras."

"Para mí un chuletón." Dijo Billie.

"Sí, otro para mí." Dijo Jacob.

"Alex." Me dijo suavemente Seth. "Si quieres chuletón a mí no me importa compartir el mío."

"Muchas gracias, pero creo que puedo comérmelo sola." Le susurré de vuelta.

"Tres chuletones y para vosotros…" Dijo la camarera.

"Otro para mí." Dije sonriendo.

"Y otro más." Afirmó Seth.

"Esto… no será mucho ¿no?" Me dijo Jacob cuando la camarera se fue. "Mira que eso engorda y…"

"¿Me estás llamando gorda?" Le dije levantando una ceja.

"No, no." Dijo moviendo las manos como escudo. "Es que como te has pedido ensalada pues pensé que…"

"Ah, no es por mantener la línea, no la perdería ni comiéndome una vaca entera." Le dije suavemente. "Es porque necesito comer algo fresco. Ya sabes, para poder conducir sin dormirme. Además, no me apetecía sopa en julio."

"Oh." Dijeron los cuatro chicos dándome ganas de reírme.

La verdad es que estar allí comiendo con ellos cuatro ya era divertido, sin embargo, mientras iba cortando el chuletón con movimientos suaves y más o menos femeninos fue cuando noté que cuando llevaba ya más de la mitad, los cuatro me miraban con disimulo, como si no se creyesen que iba a ser capaz de comérmelo todo; por eso, cuando acabé de comérmelo y sonriendo me froté la tripa la reacción de Jacob fue la de esperar.

"¿Te duele la tripa?" Me dijo.

"¿Eh? Ah, no." Dije dándome cuenta a qué se refería. "Esto es un gesto de que estaba de muerte." Afirmé sonriendo. "Aún me queda hueco para otro más."

"Me pregunto dónde meterías el otro si te lo comieses." Dijo él.

"Y nosotros pensando que estabas a dieta porque te pedías una ensalada…" Dijo Embry con ironía.

"Si la chica come bien." Me defendió Billie. "Da gusto, con chicas como ella los cocineros nos sentimos realizados."

"¿Y tú cuando has cocinado para ella?" Le dijo su hijo.

"Tu padre es un gran amigo." Afirmé. "Me invita a pasarme a compartir su mesa cuando yo no he tenido mucho tiempo de preparar la mía debido al trabajo."

"Y de vez en cuando, los fines de semana la señorita me trae unas cajas de magdalenas y galletas para que me pase la semana." Dijo Billie complacido.

Claro, yo era una experta cocinando cosas sanas sin que lo pareciesen, le llevaba toda esa cantidad de magdalenas y galletas que cocinaba especialmente para él por su diabetes, y así evitaba que consumiese otras y a la vez le cuidaba de su diabetes haciéndole vivir feliz porque no se privaba de sus galletas y magdalenas.

"Jo que suerte, ya podías darme a mí también magdalenas." Se quejó Embry.

"A ti nada, que no me invitas a comer." Le dije bromeando.

"Oh, pues Sue se lo tomará mal si no te pasas algún día por allí a degustar su comida ¿sabes?" Me dijo Billie. "Con eso de que te llevaste a Seth de vacaciones…"

"Ellos dos quisieron venir." Afirmé quitándole peso al asunto. "Y la verdad, me alegré, es mejor ir con alguien que no sola. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si me hubiese quedado sin gasolina sin un chico fuerte al lado que fuese a por un bidón lleno a la gasolinera más cercana?"

"Pues me parece que estos dos…" Dijo Jacob divertido.

"Bueno, siguen siendo mejor que nada." Afirmé sonriendo y guiñándoles un ojo a ambos. "Y si según tú no sirven para algo tan simple como ir a buscar un bidón de gasolina, no podrás negar que hacen compañía y me dan conversación por lo que hacen el viaje más ameno."

"Y también son gritones." Me dijo Jacob.

"Lástima que no hayas pasado más tiempo con mis hermanos." Le dije divertida mientras nos ponían unas copas de helado delante. "¡Yawww, chocolate!" Dije feliz pero sin gritar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Jo, esa tía es increíble." Le dije a mi padre mientras íbamos tras ellos por la carretera dejándola guiar el camino. "¿Has visto cómo se ha tragado el chuletón? Y luego se ha vuelto loca con el chocolate."

"Sí, le encanta el chocolate." Me dijo mi padre. "Y come bien, no como esas chicas que se matan a hambre para intentar echarse a perder intentando adelgazar cuando están ya perfectas. Claro que… a ella nunca le afecta, por mucho que se de panzadas."

Un momento… ¿panzadas?

"¡Tú ya lo sabías!" Le dije molesto de que lo supiese y no me hubiese dicho nunca nada.

"Vale, culpable." Me dijo para levantar un dedo amenazador hacia mí. "Pero no vayas a decirle nada, no sabe que lo sé."

"¿Desde cuando?" Le dije.

"Hombre… come sano, y por eso extraña un poco el verla comerse una fiambrera de carne estofada y también." Me dijo. "Y luego para cenar comerse mi plato especial de verduras gratinadas rellenas de carne picada. Poca gente aguanta comer tanto en un día, pero los de nuestra raza…"

"Será posible… ahora todos lo sabían y sois incapaces de decirme nada." Dije dando un golpe suave al volante.

"Eh, a mí me lo tuvo que confirmar." Me dijo mi padre. "¿Crees que sin dar muestras concluyentes podía saberlo?"

"Dices que comía mucho." Le dije pensando. "Debe haber más signos."

"No he visto más." Me dijo. "De hecho… no la he visto nunca actuar de manera agresiva, y es una chica dulce. No se parece a vosotros, y la única hembra que he conocido es Leah y desde luego…"

"No, Leah no es capaz de actuar con la más mínima dulzura, amistosa… si le da la vena, pero dulce…" Dije pensando en Leah y siendo consciente que 'Leah' y 'dulzura' eran casi opuestos.

Vale, las dos eran chicas fuertes, y vale, las dos parecían un poco maternales cuando se trataba de sus hermanos, pero Leah actuando dulce hacia nadie…

"¿Y no hay ningún otro signo?" Le dije. "Que se trasformase o algo…"

"No." Dijo tras pensarlo. "Ya te he dicho que nunca le he visto perder los papeles. Así que… trasformarse… No, lo siento." Me dijo. "No la conozco mucho, pero te aseguro que aún licántropo y todo no es peligrosa, quiero decir, para nosotros, los humanos."

"¿Y si fuese peligrosa?" Le dije recordando que había oído por Embry y Seth que había tenido una pelea. "Después de todo, se peleó con su gente ¿no?"

"Ya, pero fue por Embry y Seth, por protegerles." Me dijo.

"Cierto." Le dije.

La verdad es que no podía culparle por proteger a esos dos; vale, no eran nada suyos, amigos supongo que sí porque les había llevado a su casa con ella, pero… No, una mujer capaz de dar la cara por un par de amigos como Embry o Seth bien merecía que le considerásemos amiga.

"Vale, llevas razón." Me rendí. "Es amiga, pero no voy a pasar por que no es peligrosa. Cualquier licántropo, incluso yo, es peligroso."

"Vale, en eso no puedo quitarte la razón, un día puede daros un cruce de cables y que pase como mínimo como a Sam con Emily." Me dijo mi padre.

Ahora que lo pensaba… ¿qué pasaría si me pasase como a Sam?. ¿Y si perdía los nervios cerca de Nessy y le hacía daño?

"Jake… aquí 'lobita-alfa'." Oí de pronto en mi guantera. "Jake, aquí 'lobita-alfa'. Contesta, por favor."

"¿De dónde…?" Dije tocando por todos lados y poniendo la radio para quitarla.

"Jake, aquí 'lobita-alfa'. Contesta, por favor." Dijo de nuevo.

Entonces fue mi padre el que abrió la guantera y sacó un walki-talki.

"Aquí, 'gran jefe carros de fuego'." Le dijo mi padre. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Hey, muy bueno…" Dijo ella. "Estábamos comentando que igual se podría llegar sin hacer la parada de las 8 horas. ¿Qué decís por ahí? Cambio."

"¿Qué dices?" Me dijo mi padre. "¿Aguantas sin hacer el descanso de las 8 horas?"

"¿Seguir sin parar?" Le dije. "Ufff… prefiero hacer un descanso… ¿De cuanto tiempo estaríamos hablando?"

"Aquí 'gran jefe carros de fuego', que de cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando." Le dijo mi padre.

"Aquí 'lobita-alfa'." Dijo ella. "Pues yo creo que así a voz de pronto sería entre una hora y dos. La diferencia sería llegar a la cena o tener que parar también a cenar fuera."

"Hombre, yo creo que sería mejor llegar a cenar a la reserva." Me dijo mi padre.

"Ya, y cenamos aire ¿no?" Le dije. "Además, que es un poco… había contado con el descanso para poder vaciar la vejiga."

"Aquí 'gran jefe carros de fuego', que lo hemos estado hablando y lo de ponernos a cocinar tan tarde no nos ha hecho mucha gracia." Le dijo mi padre. "¿Tú vas a ponerte a cocinar tan tarde?"

Se tomaron unos segundos descansando pero al final volvimos a oír su voz.

"Aquí 'lobita-alfa'." Dijo. "Vale, con cuatro votos a favor, paramos a las 8 horas, y luego cenamos donde pillemos."

"Eh ¿a qué viene lo de hablar con todo eso de aquí y los motes?" Le dije cogiendo el cacharro de manos de mi padre.

"Aquí 'lobita-alfa'." Dijo ella. "Déjate de tonterías, por aquí pasa gente, estamos en una frecuencia de la carretera; esto sirve para preguntar a otros por cómo están las cosas más adelante y para informar de controles policiales, así que… como puede haber bastante gente es mejor identificarse."

"_Eh, 'lobita-alfa', aquí 'bisonte de fuego', hacía tiempo que no se te oía._" Dijo una voz grave pero con tono de alegría.

"_Aquí 'lobita-alfa'. ¡Ey, eres…!_" Dijo Alex divertida. "_Jo, refréscame la memoria que no consigo recordarte_."

"_Aquí 'bisonte de fuego', nos conocimos en la interestatal 5, creo que ibas en ruta hacia Canadá. ¿Recuerdas?_" Le dijo la voz grave.

"_¡Ah, claro!_" Dijo entonces Alex. "_Aquí 'lobita-alfa', creo que eras el que me aconsejo aquel local para parar a descansar un poco_."

"_Aquí 'bisonte de fuego', el mismo que viste y calza._" Le dijo. "_¿Qué asuntos te traen ahora por estos parajes?_"

"_Aquí 'águila roja', buenas a los dos_." Dijo otra voz más. "_¿Qué tal está nuestra loba favorita?_"

"_Aquí 'lobita-alfa', es cierto, viajo mucho 'bisonte de fuego'_." Le dijo ella. "_Y estoy bien, 'águila roja', estoy de ruta con 'gran jefe carros de fuego' y su hijo que van en otro vehículo y aquí estoy yo con dos amigos más. Vamos desde California a La Push, Washington._"

"_¡Ufff!_" Dijeron los dos.

"_Aquí 'bisonte de fuego', yo voy a Canadá, pero es que he salido desde Madras_." Dijo la voz grave.

"_Aquí 'águila roja', yo voy desde Vancouver a un sitio llamado… Port Angels_." Dijo el otro.

"_Aquí 'lobita alfa', ¿dónde estás ahora 'aguila roja'? Nosotros vamos a pasar por Port Angels en nuestro camino_."

"_Aquí, 'águila roja', estoy pasando por el área de servicio de Castle Rock_." Dijo.

"_Vale, aquí 'lobita-alfa' para un momento allí y nosotros te pillamos y repostamos_." Le dijo Alex.

"Esto… aquí 'Colmillo blanco'." Dije yo cogiendo el cacharro de nuevo. "Este… 'lobita' ¿crees que deberíamos parar? Me parece que nos convenía mejor seguir."

"_Aquí 'bisonte de fuego', si no os importa esperadme a mí también, creo que iré con vosotros hasta… cosa de Olympia_."

"_Aquí 'lobita-alfa' para 'Colmillo blanco', no nos cuesta nada parar y tendremos un viaje más ameno y ayudaremos a alguien en problemas ¿te parece poca razón?_"

"Hombre hijo, creo que ella lleva razón, al menos así llevamos compañía." Me dijo mi padre.

"_Aquí 'aguila roja', 'Colmillo blanco', creo que eres nuevo en esto de la carretera, así que no te lo tendré en cuenta_." Me dijo el segundo. "_Entre los 'hijos de la carretera' solemos darnos una mano cuando podemos, y creo que 'lobita-alfa' es más bien una 'errante'._"

"Aquí 'Colmillo blanco', no sé lo que es pero suena mal eso de 'errante'." Les dije con ironía.

"_Aquí 'lobita-alfa', lo de 'errante' significa que soy una 'hija de la carretera' pero no soy transportista como 'águila roja' o 'bisonte de fuego' sino que más bien me muevo por ella a menudo_." Me dijo Alex. "_Por cierto 'Colmillo Blanco', atento a mi culo que nos tenemos que salir en el siguiente desvío._"

"Aquí 'Colmillo Blanco', oído, cambio y corto." Le dije colgando.

La verdad es que no acababa de ver normal lo de tener que parar a esperar a otros dos vehículos, pero cuando paramos y vi salir a Seth y Embry de la caravana y poco después a Alex que movió la mano para saludarnos y hacernos señas de que bajaban paré y bajamos también Billie y yo.

"¿Y ahora qué?" Le dije.

"Ahora vamos a aprovechar para ir al baño, yo repuesto un poco de gasolina y de paso, estos compran no sé qué que necesitaban." Me dijo. "Cuando veas aparecer un camión negro con una cabeza de bisonte en el lateral me avisáis, ese es 'bisonte de fuego'." Afirmó.

"¿Y el otro?" Le dijo mi padre.

Como respuesta solo sonrió y señaló a un camión rojo pequeño que estaba siendo lavado por un tipo no excesivamente mayor.

La vimos acercarse al camión y saludar al tipo que paró un momento y le dijo algo antes de que ella sonriendo le señalase a nuestro coche y a su furgoneta, el tipo entonces nos vio y nos hizo una especie de saludo con la mano y decirle algo más a Alex que se rió y levantó el bidón para decirle algo y que él asintiese antes de que ella se fuese.

"Hay que ver, parece que esté hecha a esto." Le dije yo a mi padre. "Hablando con camionero como si fuesen simples humanos…"

"Viaja mucho, me ha contado que aún siendo estudiante entre varios se cogían su Volkswagen y se iban de ruta por ahí comiendo lo que podían y haciendo vacaciones a lo hippie." Me dijo mi padre. "Es una opción perfectamente aceptable de hacer viajes, y parece que esa gente es maja."

Fue curioso, porque poco después vimos llegar al camión que, tal y como ella había dicho era negro con una cabeza de bisonte en el lateral y que llegó justo cuando ella estaba metida debajo de su vehículo mirándole las tripas.

De él se bajó un tipo que saludó al del camión rojo y se dijeron algo antes de señalarnos mientras Embry y Seth aparecían llevando unas bolsas de patatas fritas.

"Ey, 'lobita-alfa'." Le llamó el barbudo del nuevo camión dándole unos toquecitos en el pie que le salía de debajo de la furgoneta. "¿Otra vez se te ha roto una tripa?"

"Nah, unos graciosos, que creo que me aflojaron unos cables." Dijo ella. "Aunque se lo hice pagar, desde luego."

"¿Otra vez te han vuelto a tocar las trasmisiones?" Le dijo el del camión rojo.

"Nah, la conexión del líquido de frenos." Dijo ella. "Suerte que tengo buen oído para mi 'bebé' y me he dado cuenta que tenía algún 'dolor', que si no…"

"En serio, deberías dar parte a la policía." Le dijo el barbudo. "Esos tíos son peligrosos."

"No más que yo con un arma." Dijo ella sonriendo y con una mancha de grasa en la mejilla. "Ya está. Oh, chicos os presento. Estos son mis acompañantes, 'gran jefe carros de fuego', 'Colmillo Blanco' y estos son 'águila roja' y 'bisonte de fuego', son unos tipos legales donde los haya."

"Hola." Saludaron.

"Así que tú eres 'Colmillo Blanco'." Me dijo el del camión rojo divertido. "Ahora entiendo por qué reaccionaste así."

"Venga ya, hombre." Me defendió Alex divertida. "Son nuevos, les dejé mi walki para que pudiésemos estar en contacto."

"¿Cómo es eso de viajar con radio?" Le dijo Embry.

"Oh… ya lo veréis." Dijo el barbudo casi riéndose. "Está bien, la de noches que me ha salvado de mi soledad…"

"Bueno, pues ahora que ya estamos… ¡en marcha!" Dijo ella divertida.

"Hum, y por lo que veo ahora los 'niños' se han comprado chucherías para el viaje." Le dijo el joven.

"Por eso no me gusta viajar con niños." Dijo el barbudo.

"Venga… serán una migas de patata, sin más." Dijo ella divertida. "Además, os recuerdo que mi 'bebé' está equipado de maravilla, mi segunda casita…"

"Yo creo que lo ví hace un mes o así." Dijo el joven. "Sí, bueno, lo vio 'tigre y dragón' por la carretera de Carolina del norte, yo lo vi por Oregón hace unas… tres semanas o así."

"Sí, se la presté a unos amigos y me la llevaron de vuelta a tiempo para usarla yo para mis vacaciones." Les dijo ella mientras Seth y Embry volvían a subir al coche. "Pero ahora mi 'bebé' se queda con mami en la reserva."


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: Retorno a La Push.**

(Voz de Embry)

"Bueno… pues aquí nos separarmos." Le dijo Alex al camión rojo parando en Port Angels. "Me ha encantado volver a jutarme contigo 'Águila Roja'."

"Hey, esta vez ha estado divertido." Le dijo él. "Por cierto, tengo por ahí un regalito para una chica muy especial que… siempre hace los viajes… mucho más entretenidos." Le dijo sonriéndole. "En la puerta de atrás, escoge un paquete de cada y te los quedas."

"¡Oh, 'Aguila'!" Le dijo ella divertida. "¡Muchísimas gracias, no tenías por qué!"

"Ey, tú me has regalado esa caja de galletas." Le dijo él sonriéndole. "Qué menos por una compañera de carretera."

"¿Y qué se supone que trasportas?" Le pregunté mientras Alex se iba a la parte de atrás del camión rojo y parecía tener algún problema para abrir las puertas hasta que él le dio a un botón y levantó la mano disculpándose.

"Ah… un poco de esto, un poco de aquello…" Dijo. "Ahora mismo llevo un cargamento de sombreros y vestidos de verano y vaqueros para una tienda de ropa y unos sets de botiquines y cosas para unos chinos."

"¡Wow!" Dijo ella divertida. "¡Hey, 'Águila', aquí hay un montón de cosas!"

"Coge uno de cada." Le dijo. "A ellos les cuestan cuatro perras y te costarán fuera un montón." Le dijo él. "Nunca controlan las cantidades exactas, y ella hace un trabajo muy bueno para que tampoco se noten."

"Mira, te he cogido uno de estos marrón y otro negro." Le dijo ella. "Oh, y un botiquín, un par de tobilleras y un par de trapitos."

"¿No has visto esas camisetas-vestido tan chulas?" Le dijo él.

"¿Las rosas?" Le dijo ella. "Me he cogido una de las amarillas, el rosa me da alergia. No es broma, me salen unas ronchas…" Afirmó haciéndole reírse.

"Está bien." Dijo el hombre sonriéndole y haciéndome poner mala cara al ver las familiaridades que se tomaba con ella. "Nada rosa pues. ¿No quieres un par de zapatos?"

"Estoy servida, gracias." Le dijo ella sonriendo y montando en la furgoneta de nuevo para dejar lo que había cogido en un asiento y volver al asiento del conductor. "Me ha gustado mucho volver a verte." Afirmó antes de volver a ponernos en marcha y despedirnos con un gesto de mano.

La verdad es que Billie y Jacob ya habían pasado hacía dos minutos para poder llegar antes y nosotros pararíamos donde viésemos su ranchera aparcada.

El camino fue entretenido, porque ella fue silbando mientras nosotros mirábamos las ropas que le habían dado y luego los sombreros.

"Ese tipo es un gran hombre, es muy agradecido." Dijo sonriendo.

"Pero te ha dado muchas cosas." Le dije yo.

"¿Seguro que no se aprovechaba de ti?" Le dijo Embry poniéndose el sombrero de cuero falso.

"Nah, ya le habéis oído." Nos dijo mientras nos acercábamos a Forks. "En las tiendas nunca los echan en falta, y son un buen pago hacia una compañera a la que tiene cierto aprecio y que le ha echado una manita. Solemos intercambiarnos cosas, consejos por galletas, comida por ropa… lo que sea. Aún recuerdo la vez que le tocó hacer un porte de vaqueros y camisetas para una boutique, importadas de china y que valían creo que el fardo de 200 como unos 20 dólares. Me regaló en total unas 20 camisetas, 15 vaqueros y unos 10 vestidos como las camisetas estas y las coloqué por unos 20 dólares el vaquero y 30 las camisetas de Kenran entre las chicas de una de las hermandades de la universidad, y eso que aún no estaban tan valoradas. Me saqué una buena pasta y pude pagarme un poco del doctorado. Con varios de esos, una manita de Ginno que insistió en hacerme la carta de recomendación para que me concediesen una beca especial y meses de trabajo duro en trabajos de médico que nadie más quería me conseguí pagar el doctorado. Flipante ¿no?" Dijo divertida.

"No… no sabíamos que tenías un…" Le dije.

"¿Qué es eso del doctorado?" Le dijo Embry.

"Es una ampliación que haces de tus estudios, más especializados." Le dijo ella. "Valen un ojo y parte del otro, eso por no decir que las becas para eso son realmente escasas, pero… bueno, supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta que poca gente es capaz de negarle nada a un Gambinno."

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" Le dije yo.

"22." Afirmó ella suavemente. "Nací en el 1986, así que… podéis hacer la cuenta."

Tenía 22 años, 4 más que Embry y casi 6 más que yo… de pronto el que nos tratase con aquella complicidad, que nos cuidase y nos hubiese protegido en su reserva me dolió un poco mientras me daba cuenta que habría hecho lo mismo por sus hermanos, posiblemente nos viese como críos, como a sus hermanos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Creo que ya están aquí." Dije mirando por la ventana del local donde Billie había mandado parar y donde al poco había entrado Charlie que se había sentado a cenar con nosotros y que le había dado charla a mi padre.

"¿Hum?" Dijo Charlie. "¿Habíais quedado a cenar con alguien?"

"No, es que la otra parte de la expedición venía un poco retrasados." Le dijo mi padre.

"Dios… ya pensaba que esos cacharros se habían extinguidos." Dijo viendo la Volkswagen dando luces para saludarnos y limpiándose un poco la boca. "Disculpadme un segundo, creo que voy a pedirles que me dejen echarle un ojo."

"Vamos Charlie, son amigos nuestros." Le dijo Billie. "Te aseguro que no traen nada de porquería."

"¿Les conoces?" Dijo Charlie. "Oh, el joven Clearwater." Afirmó calmándose.

"Hola." Saludaron mientras Alex sonreía con la capucha de su sudadera por la cabeza.

"Chalie, te presento a nuestra jovencísima médico de la reserva." Le dijo mi padre a Charlie. "Alex, este es Charlie, es el jefe de policía de Forks."

"Mi padre y el jefe Swan son amigos desde hace siglos." Le dije yo bromeando.

"¿En serio es la médico?" Le dijo Charlie a mi padre susurrando cuando ella se excusó para ir a lavarse las manos al baño. "No parece más mayor que Bella."

"Tiene la edad de Sam." Dijo Seth un poco triste.

"¿En serio?" Dijo Charlie. "Vaaaayaaaa…"

"Perdón por el retraso." Dijo sonriendo y regresando al cabo de unos segundos de haber desaparecido. "¿Habéis pedido ya?" Preguntó sentándose en el banquito de la pared junto a Embry y Seth y justo a mi otro lado.

"No." Dijeron mientras la camarera llegaba a tomarnos nota y dedicaba palabras agradables de saludo a Charlie antes de saludar agradablemente a todos y preguntarnos qué nos pedía.

"Las damas primero." Dijeron los mayores.

"Lo siento y agradezco la galantería pero… me temo que esta vez lo tendré que declinar." Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. "No sé qué tomar."

"¿Me permites aconsejarte, señorita?" Le dijo Charlie. "Bueno, según lo que te guste."

"Soy carnívora, y me encantará que me aconsejéis." Afirmó ella sonriendo.

Desde luego no podía negar que la chica sabía cómo actuar con naturalidad rodeada de varios hombres.

"Uhhh… un reto." Dijo Charlie. "Veamos… ¿Qué me dices de huevos rancheros?"

"Yo me pido otros." Dijo Seth.

"No sabía aquí había de eso." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Eso significa que perfecto, lo mismo que ellos."

"Para mí una hamburguesa." Le pedí yo.

"¿Y para beber?" Nos dijo tras anotar el pedido.

"Cerveza." Dijeron a la vez Embry, Seth y Alex para reírse ante su reación.

"Otra más para aquí." Dije yo riéndome también de ellos tres y de cómo parecían sospechosamente unidos a pesar de ser tan diferentes entre ellos.

"Madre mía, que sincronización." Les dijo Charlie.

"A pesar de su edad la señorita parece unida a nuestros chicos." Le dijo Billie.

"Señorita, señorita…" Dijo Alex. "¿Qué ha sido de lo de llamarme solo Alex, Billie?"

"Así que te llamas Alex." Le dijo Charlie.

"Alex Hó'nehe." Dijo ella sonriendo.

"No me suena." Le dijo Charlie tras pensarlo. "¿Tu familia es de por aquí?"

"No." Dijo ella mientras nos traían unos platos de huevos y ella agradecía a la camarera el detalle. "Mi familia ha vivido varias generaciones en Silver River, California."

"Vaya, eso está lejos." Afirmó Charlie. "¿No es duro el vivir aquí?"

"Esto es más húmedo y frío." Dijo ella. "Así que es todo un reto. Pero ya he estado trabajando en Alaska unos meses así que, comparado con eso, esto es el paraíso."

"Lo que aún me pregunto es qué hace en La Push, es una tía sociable." Dijo Embry divertido. "No es que la queramos echar ni nada de eso, es genial tenerla allí, pero…"

"Pero es genial." Dijo ella. "En serio, la gente es muy simpática, y los recursos son increíbles; me encanta lo de vivir cerca del bosque y también a tiro de piedra de la playa." Afirmó cortando un trozo de huevo y comiéndoselo. "Además, la gente es muy maja, trabajo a gusto y el sito está muy bien; y comunicado con Forks y cerca de Port Angels, ni más ni menos."

"Hombre, la verdad es que llevas razón, si te gusta la naturaleza supongo que La Push es el paraíso." Dijo Charlie cogiéndose la cerveza y echando un trago. "Y coincido en que la gente en general es muy simpática."

"Sue incluida." Dijo ella sonriendo mientras se abría la puerta. "Aunque tengo más relación con Seth que con ella, pero por lo que la conozco de las consultas parece una buena mujer."

"Es una buena mujer." Dijeron a la vez Seth y Charlie haciéndonos sonreír al resto.

"¡Hey, mirad a quién tenemos aquí!" Dijo una voz tras nosotros y frente a Alex o casi. "La heroína de La Push."

"Qué tal, esto... ¿Yorki?" Le dijo ella sonriendo y dejando el tenedor tras pinchar un trozo de salchicha.

"Casi, yo soy Mike, Mike Newton." Le dijo él sonriéndole. "Eric Yorki está allí." Afirmó señalando a la barra donde estaban Eric con un par de chicas y otro par de parejitas que se estaban riendo de algún chiste. "El de la tienda de deportes ¿recuerdas? Te presté una tabla de surf."

"Sí, sí, me acuerdo." Dijo ella. "Es que de un solo día mezclo nombres. Me acordaba de Yorki y de ti, Newton. ¿Qué tal estáis?"

"Esto... chicos, si no te importa Newton, estamos cenando." Le dijo Embry.

"Tranquilo, chaval." Le dijo él sonriendo. "Solo quería saludarla."

"Pues ya la has saludado." Le apoyó Seth.

"¡Chicos!" Les dijo Alex divertida. "Lo siento, Newton."

"No te preocupes, algunos chicos jóvenes no saben cómo comportarse con sus mayores." Dijo sonriendo.

Di un golpe en la mesa pero de pronto me di cuenta que no había oído el mío sino uno que se había producido una milésima de segundo antes que el mío.

"Eh, estos chicos serán jóvenes, pero seguro que saben cómo portarse con sus mayores, y tú no eres uno." Dijo Alex. "Y si vienes aquí a meterte con mis colegas te aseguro que me puedo poner en un plan que hasta los jóvenes como vosotros podéis pillar."

"Lo... lo siento, no pretendía... bueno, no era mi intención ofender a nadie." Le dijo Mike palideciendo un poco. "Perdón, en serio, no pretendía..."

"Bueno, pues vigila un poco más lo que dices, podría ser malinterpretado." Le dijo ella volviéndose a sentarse antes de suspirar. "Lo siento, es que me revienta mucho que digan esas cosas..."

"Iba a preguntar si estarías por la playa estos días, hace mucho que no te vemos por allí y créeme... se te vería si fueses... pero... creo que a la vista de... mejor no preguntar." Dijo como con un poco de miedo.

El muy cagón, un par de voces más altas que otras y se había cagado.

"Sí... sí, iré." Le dijo ella. "Trabajo allí ¿recuerdas?"

"¿Todo bien por aquí?" Dijo Yorki acercándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro a Newton.

"Sí." Dijo Charlie. "El señorito Newton dijo algo que podría ser malinterpretado y me temo que la señorita aquí lo malinterpretó." Afirmó mirándole de él a Alex y de nuevo a él. "Estábamos cenando."

"Si acabáis pronto podrías venir un rato." Le dijo Yorki.

"Lo siento." Le dijo ella antes de que nadie más pudiese abrir la boca. "Llevo días sentada a un volante sin levantarme más que a estirar las piernas a las horas de las comidas, me apetece llegar a casa y deshacer maletas y descansar."

"¿Mañana?" Dijo Yorki sin rendirse. "Si hace bueno iremos a la playa, igual allí..."

"Igual." Dijo ella antes de que los chicos le dijesen un par de cosas positivas antes de irse de nuevo a la barra.

"Será capullo..." Dijo Alex murmurando suavemente e inaudiblemente para un oído medio.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que los mayores le miraban y dijo un 'qué' de duda.

"No, nada." Dijeron.

"Creo que a esta chica habrá pocos tipos que se atrevan a tocarle la moral." Dijo Charlie medio divertido cortando un trozo de huevos. "Iba a preguntar si iba armada por si acaso se encontraba con algún animal salvaje pero... supongo que de encontrarlo el animal huiría de ella."

"Ja, ja; muy graciosos." Dijo ella. "Es que me revienta que se metan con los que son más jóvenes por serlo."

"Es curioso ver cómo defiendes a tus coetáneos." Le dijo Charlie. "Eso es camaradería."

"Yo diría más bien espíritu de hermana mayor." Dijo ella. "Tengo 22." Afirmó haciéndo toser a Charlie.

"¿Tienes 2 años más que mi hija?" Le dijo. "No parecías más mayor que ella."

"Tú nunca has sabido echar bien las edades." Le dijo mi padre.

"Lo que no entiendo es qué pintas con estos, son unos críos comparados contigo." Le dijo Charlie.

"Otro... ¿qué manía tenéis todos con llamarles canijos?" Dijo ella. "Debo pasarles como 4 años solo."

"Eso a Embry y a mí." Le dije yo. "A Seth le pasas como 6."

"¿Eres de la misma edad que mis hermanos?" Le dijo ella sorprendida. "Vaya... por eso entonces os llevabais tan bien..."

"Así que tienes hermanos." Le dijo Charlie.

"Cinco, para ser más exactos." Le dijo ella acabando de devorar sus huevos y comenzando con las patatas. "Uno más mayor, luego yo, luego los gemelos y por último el benjamín. Todos un encanto."

"Salvo cuando están haciendo de las suyas los gemelos." Dijo Embry.

"Salvo cuando... ¡Hey!" Dijo ella repitiendo parte y dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

"Parece que os lleváis muy bien." Dijo Charlie sonriendo con ironía.

"Algo así." Dijo Billie.

"Un poco patético ya es." Le dije yo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Hemos llegado." Nos dijo Alex cuando llegamos ya de noche a la reserva y mientras paraba en la puerta de su casa. "¿Seguro que no queréis que os acerque a casa?"

"Tranquila." Le dijo Embry. "Podemos llegar solos."

"Sí, además, esto no pesa casi." Le dije recogiendo mis bultos de debajo de los asientos donde los habíamos llevado.

"En serio, igual debería..." Dijo.

"De eso nada, tú vete a dormir." Le dijo Embry. "Nosotros nos las apañaremos con llevar nuestras cosas a casa."

"Ya, pero... no sé, debería hablar con vuestras madres." Nos dijo. "Es mi obligación, el dejaros sanos y salvos y..."

"Y le diremos a nuestras madres que mañana te pasas." Le dije. "¿Por qué no nos vamos mañana a la playa? Te pasas a buscarnos y así hablas con nuestras madres, y nosotros hoy les decimos que estabas reventada de conducir y te hemos dicho que te fueses a dormir y ya hablaríais mañana."

"Pero..." Dijo.

"Hey, vete a dormir o llamaremos a los mayores, a ver cómo te las arreglas con Paul." Le dijo Embry. "Que tiene peores pulgas que tú."

"¿También es más fuerte que mi hermano?" Dijo ella divertida.

"Sí, claro que sí." Mentimos.

"Entonces mandármelo cuando queráis." Dijo con una sonrisa divertida. "A mi hermano no hay gloria en ganarle, es un bestia pero es mi hermano. Me encantaría probarme contra alguien con el que no tenga que controlarme para no arrancarle la cabeza. En fin... mañana os paso a buscar y hablo un poco con las mamis. Buenas noches."

"Noches." Dijimos antes de verla meterse a su casa.

La verdad es que era una chica curiosa, realmente curiosa.

"¿Tú crees que ganaría a Paul?" Le dije.

"Probablemente le rompiese algo en el intento." Me dijo Embry. "En fin, andando, apuesto a que mañana se pasa a buscarnos de verdad... y seguro que se pasa pronto..."

"Sí, cierto." Reconocí.

Era curioso y divertido, para ser una loba parecía bastante planificada; claro que... era un poquito diferente al resto de nosotros, no solo en el tipo de licántropo que era sino también en cuanto a sus capacidades y habilidades.

Cuando llegué a casa abrí lentamente la puerta para evitar despertar a mi madre.

"¡Seth!" Me dijo una voz familiar. "¡Has vuelto!"

"Mamá..." Le dije.

"¡Cuando Charlie me dijo que os había visto en Forks pensé que ibais a llegar mucho antes!" Dijo.

"Es que paramos un poco en casa de Alex." Le dije. "Quería venir a hablar con la madre de Embry y contigo pero... bueno, ha sido un viaje largo y le hemos obligado a quedarse en casa para que se recupere."

"Pero... me dijo que ibais a parar a las 8 horas como mucho." Me dijo.

"Y lo hemos hecho, de verdad, solo que hasta nosotros estábamos cansado y eso que no habíamos estado conduciendo..." Le dije. "¿Y qué tal han estado las cosas por aquí?"

"Bueno..." Me dijo antes de ponerse a contarme las noticias de la reserva.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era tarde, y se supone que debería estar durmiendo, sin embargo, en casa no podía pegar ojo. Así que al final, me quité la ropa y la dejé en el suelo antes de ponerme un bañador y sacar un poco la cara por la puerta trasera para comprobar que no iba a verme nadie. Entonces sonreí y comencé a trasformarme en mi auténtico yo.

El picor por el cuerpo mientras iba corriendo, el oírlo y olerlo todo en un radio de 20 kilómetros a la redonda...

Me concentré mejor, necesitaba mantenerme en la forma, sí, necesitaba... Rashh... adiós bañador, quedó reducido a jirones en cuando mi cuerpo aumentó de tamaño.

Me dejé llevar, y me despertó el agua fría del mar en mis patas. Yo no era un lobo, era una mujer, debía mantener mi mente sobre la del animal que luchaba y latía en mi corazón, en mis venas.

De nuevo sentí picor en el cuerpo, no solo la sal en el pelaje sino más bien un poco de picor pero a la vez que el fresco me iba acariciando la piel y mi pelo se encogía hasta dejarme solo la piel morena, entonces una ola me estampó en la playa, pero no era en cualquier playa, era La Push, y a juzgar por la dureza y textura... un árbol.

Abrí los ojos, sí, era un árbol, un gran árbol varado en la playa cuyas raíces sobresalían como las patas de una gran araña blancuzca. Entonces me golpeó otra ola y sonreí, allí cerca había otro árbol, este era blanco, blanco y precioso.

Zas, me golpeó otra ola y entonces sonreí para cargar con el árbol y lo arrastré hasta sacarlo de allí y ponerlo a seguro.

Entonces cogí un par de piedras y las golpeé hasta dejar una como una cuchilla afilada que sujeté en mi mano mirándola desde todos los lados.

"Sí señor... creo que me dará para varias..." Dije complacida al ver lo grande que era el tronco. "A ver... yo diría que son... 80 y pico kilos... así que... sí, para varias." Afirmé sonriendo y consiguiendo una trasformación parcial de mis uñas y solo mis dedos y uñas.

Zis, zas, zas.

Tres movimientos, solo tres y tenía el tronco partido como quería en 4 trozos.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Sam)

"_Sam, hay alguien en la playa_." Me había dicho Jared con aullidos cuando había salido poco antes del amanecer.

No había pensado que fuese a conocer a nadie allí, pensaba más bien que era algún colgado que había ido allí, tal vez una pareja... pero desde luego no lo que me encontré cuando llegué.

"¿_Qué hace esa ahí_?" Pensé.

"_Lleva ahí desde que llegué_." Afirmó Jared. "_Es curioso, solo... se sube y rema un poco... nada más_."

"_Tampoco creo que le haga mucha gracia_." Dije yo. "¿_La habéis visto hacer surf_?"

"_Si, es más o menos buena_." Dijo sonriendo. "Intentó enseñar a Embry."

"Pues más le vale ser buena, porque eso que viene es..." Dije.

No, no era una ola buena, era horrible.

"_Andando_." Le dije.

Íbamos a tener que destransformarnos, lo más probable era que tuviésemos que entrar también al agua a buscarla en aquellas aguas templadas y aún poco iluminadas por el sol alzándose aún en el amanecer.

"Esto va a ser complicado." Dijo Jared cuando nos destransformábamos y nos pusimos los pantalones que normalmente llevábamos en las patas. "No pinta bien."

"No, nada bien." Afirmé cuando vi la ola alzándose tras la chica sin que esta la viese siquiera.

Ya estábamos comenzando a correr para intentar el salvamento cuando vimos cómo se ponía de pie con un salto y la engullía la ola en un rizo.

"¡Alex!" Le gritamos.

La ola la había engullido, aquello tenía pinta de que iba a acabar peor que mal, y todo por culpa de no haberle dicho nadie antes que el mar era peligroso antes de las 9 o así de la mañana.

"¡Jared, quieto!" Le pedí sujetándole de un brazo. "¡Si seguimos así nos engullirá también a nosotros!"

"¡No podemos dejarla ahogarse!" Me dijo.

"¡Tampoco podemos jugárnosla así!" Afirmé. "La buscaremos cuando muera la ola."

Y entonces, justo entonces vi que la ola venía a tragarnos.

"¡Corre!" Le dije a Jared.

La verdad es que aunque éramos rápidos, la ola lo fue más y nos calló encima justo en la orilla.

"¿Qué hacéis aquí?" Nos dijo una voz suave.

"No me jodas…" Dijo Jared rendido.

"¿No estabas siendo tragada por la ola?" Le dije levantándome y viendo que estaba en la orilla, con un bañador medio destrozado y cubriéndose como podía con los restos.

"Er… no, no." Dijo. "La verdad es que no, estaba… bueno, una ola así no me podía derribar, era perfecta para traerme hasta la orilla." Afirmó sonriendo suavemente y sacudiendo la cabeza quitarse parte del agua. "¿Y vosotros?"

"Genial, nosotros pensando que estaba a punto de ahogarse y ella… tan feliz." Dijo Jared.

"¿Por qué iba a morirme ahogada?" Dijo ella. "Soy buena nadadora."

"Ya, pero… esto es peligroso." Le dije yo. "El mar a estas horas…"

"Ah, lo dices por estas olas." Dijo ella sonriendo. "Bueno, ese rizo se le veía venir, de verdad. Aunque me he oxidado un poco, pensé que caería justo ahí y… bueno, he caído como a 5 pasos de donde pensaba."

"¿Estás loca?" Le dije. "¿En serio insinúas que solo estabas jugando?. ¿Qué para ti todo esto es solo un maldito juego?"

"Er… sí, algo así." Dijo ella. "Cuando no puedo dormir bien suelo entretenerme un poco haciendo algo más."


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: Sue Clearwater.**

(Voz de Seth)

Era un poco pronto cuando me desperté con ganas de ir al baño y me di cuenta que había unas voces que venían del salón.

Al principio pensé que era que seguía dormido, pero cuando salí del baño un poco más despierto y me di cuenta que no era nada irreal me apresuré a salir al salón donde vi a Alex hablando con mi madre en un tono cálido y calmado.

"Normalmente creo que se dice buenos días en vez de quedarte espiando." Dijo casi susurrando cuando mi madre desapareció para entrar en la cocina.

"¿Sabías que estaba aquí?" Le dije entonces.

"Tengo sentidos muy desarrollados ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo. "Oí tus pasos y también creo que olí un poco de sudor. ¿Ya has dormido bien?"

"Perfectamente." Afirmé mientras mi madre regresaba y me veía.

"Ve a coger algo de desayuno." Me dijo mi madre. "Este chico... no sé qué tiene con vosotras, es veros a alguna amiga suya y se le olvida en dónde está."

"¡Mama!" Me quejé desde la cocina mientras Alex se aguantaba la risa.

"Sí, es muy corriente." Le contestó Alex divertida. "Además, me ha dicho que ya ha acabado su educación en el instituto."

"Sí, pero el pobre... ni ha buscado algo de trabajo." Le dijo.

"Bueno, apuesto a que por aquí podría encontrar algo." Afirmó Alex. "En Silver River les hizo de ayuda a mucha gente, seguro que algo hay por aquí que le pueda servir."

"Ya, pero... es tan joven aún..." Le dijo mi madre.

"Bueno, yo con su edad ya había trabajado de chica de los recados, de socorrista marina, de ayudante de tendera y desde luego, repartiendo periódicos." Dijo ella. "Ganas poco pero da como para ir tirando."

Ahora que caía, ella trabajaba ahora de médico y de vigilante en la playa cuando acababa la jornada.

"Hey, es solo una idea, pero... bueno, no sé, en la playa parece que tienes trabajo ¿no?" Le dije saliendo con unas tostadas y un vaso de leche.

"Sí, con eso de ser la médico también tengo problemillas para coordinarme bien." Me dijo como si no pillase por dónde iba. "¿Y?"

"Bueno, igual podría... no sé, echarte un cable con lo de vigilante." Me ofrecí.

"Suena bien." Dijo asintiendo. "Pero para cobrar necesitas tener algo que tú no tienes."

"Como por ejemplo un título." Me dijo mi madre.

"Venga ya, pero tú no lo tienes ¿no?" Le dije.

"Da la casualidad que sí, sí..." Dijo ella. "Tengo títulos de salvamento marino, salvamento acuático, salvamento terrestre, primeros auxilios, monitor de ocio y tiempo libre, técnico de montaña y de deportes acuáticos. Soy monitora, soy instructora, socorrista, instructora de deportes de riesgo, y obviamente, doctora."

"¡La leche!..." Dije asombrado.

Nunca me había parado a pensar cuánto cobraba por trabajar en la reserva y también en la playa, tampoco me había parado a pensar que igual el hecho de que fuese tan buena surfista no tuviese tanto que ver con el que hubiese crecido con una tabla pegada a los pies sino también a que tuviese tantas acreditaciones.

"¡Seth!" Me llamó mi madre despertándome de mis cavilaciones.

"Creo que alguien se sigue quedando dormido." Dijo Alex. "¿Regresas al mundo de los vivos?"

"Lo siento, estaba pensado." Les dije. "¿Decíais?"

"Decía que si te importaba ir a comprar un par de cosas a Forks." Me dijo mi madre de nuevo. "Al final he conseguido convencer a Alex para que acepte comer aquí, me gustaría poder hacer algo más que un puchero de cocido."

"Y yo te repito Sue, que a mí el cocido me encanta." Le dijo ella. "En serio, tampoco hay que hacer nada fuera de lo común, como de todo."

"No, no." Dije. "Claro que iré."

Un paseo me haría bien, podía ir un rato corriendo en mi forma de lobo y luego convertirme, al ser verano supongo que a nadie le extrañaría ver a un indio con el pecho al aire una vez llegase a Forks; sin embargo, cuando llegué fuera me di cuenta que no iba a ser así.

Apenas había llegado al centro de la reserva cuando me alcanzó una nube de polvo.

"Hey, espero que no pensases llegar a Forks y volver cargado y a pie." Me dijo Alex sonriendo mientras me daba cuenta que tras ella que iba en moto, venía la ranchera de Jacob y Billie.

"Seth es un poco impulsivo a veces." Le dijo Jacob divertido.

"Ya, pero para eso estamos los mayores, para echar una mano ¿no?" Le dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente. "Venga, sube."

"No soy un crío." Le dije cogiendo el casco que me pasaba y devolviéndoselo.

"Ey, póntelo, nadie va de paquete en mi moto sin un casco." Me dijo clavándomelo casi con un golpe y atándomelo como si fuese un crío.

"Iré con Jacob." Le dije molesto quitándomelo y pasándoselo antes de ir a montarme con Jacob en la cabina de su ranchera.

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo. "Si yo estuviese en tu situación me hubiese montado."

"¿Sabes lo que más me duele?" Le dije mientras volvíamos a ponernos en marcha. "Que siempre me trata como a un crío."

"¿Y no lo eres?" Me dijo Jacob. "Ya me he enterado, te pasa 6 años, eres como sus hermanos los gemelos, me lo ha dicho mi padre."

"Soy un hombre, uno válido." Dije molesto. "Y ella no puede dejar de verme como a un maldito crío."

"Demuéstrale que no lo eres." Me dijo. "Ella dices que te ve como un crío ¿no? Pues demuéstrale que eres tan hombre como el que más."

"¿Y según tú cómo lo hago?" Le dije. "Dudo que consiga impresionarla con nada."

"Por lo que puedo deducir, le gustan las motos, las buenas motos." Me dijo. "Y por lo que he oído por ahí también el mar. Bueno, pues demuéstrale que eres un hombre haciendo algo que le impresione."

"¿Cómo impresionarías tú a una mujer que es una mezcla entre Sam y superwoman?" Le dije. "¿Qué harías tú para demostrarle a súper-woman que eres un hombre?"

"¿Y yo qué sé?" Me dijo riéndome. "Yo no estoy enamorado de ella."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Hey, Jacob." Me llamó Alex haciendo un giro con la moto justo ante Seth y yo mientras cargábamos bolsas y cajones en la parte de atrás de mi coche. "Esto... me estaba preguntando..."

"¿Sí?" Le dije.

"Es que me han mandado ya un pedido que hice y... bueno, necesito llevarlo a la reserva." Me dijo. "Me preguntaba si te importaría llevar la moto en tu ranchera también. Prometo que la aseguraré bien y la subo y la bajo yo misma."

"No digas tonterías." Le dije. "Nosotros te ayudamos, eso pesa mucho para una mujer solo. De todas formas... ¿cómo planeas volver a la reserva si te llevamos la moto atrás?"

"Con lo que me han mandado." Afirmó sonriendo. "No es tan glamoroso como esto pero... al menos es más funcional."

"¡Yo!. ¡Dra. Hó'nehe!" Le dijo uno de los chicos del pueblo divertido llegando con un precioso quad de línea un poco afilada y con unas parrillas trasera y una delantera. "¡Qué pasada de bicho!"

"Gracias chico." Le dijo ella sonriendo.

"Qué pasada de cosa." Le dije. "¿No se supone que es ilegal hacer modificaciones a la carrocería?"

"Solo le he puesto la parrilla delantera." Me dijo. "Es un Big Raptor, la carrocería es de serie, aunque me la han pintado de otro color mejor." Afirmó empujando la moto suya para montarla con un tablón a la parte trasera de la ranchera donde se sacó unas cintas de goma con ganchos y se puso a asegurarla para que no se moviese en las curvas.

"Espero que me dejes dar una vuelta algún día." Le dije divertido.

"No te chives, pero pensaba llevar a Seth algún día." Dijo secándose la frente tras asegurar bien su moto en la parte trasera de la ranchera. "Creo que se ha molestado conmigo por algo."

"Sí, no le gusta que le traten de crío." Le dije.

"No pretendía que sonase así." Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Es... bueno, es que me preocupo bastante por los que son más jóvenes que yo; aunque sean ya hombres como Seth."

"Vaya..." Le dije divertido.

"¿Vaya, qué?" Me dijo.

"Eres la primera que llama hombre a Seth." Le dije.

"¿No ha cobrado ya su primera caza?" Me dijo.

"Y ha participado en una auténtica guerra contra vampiros neófitos." Le dije divertido y bromeando. "Como todos los de la manada."

"Entonces es un hombre." Afirmó. "En mi tribu, cuando un niño se cobra su primera presa en una cacería solo se le considera un adulto, cuando se gradúan son ya hombres; y Seth ha hecho ambos."

"Eres una tía rara." Le dije riéndome.

"Sí, me lo dicen a menudo." Afirmó. "Por cierto, dónde se ha metido Seth."

"Estaba dentro, comprando unas cosas para él." Le dije señalando la tienda de barrio que tenía tras ella y a través de cuyo escaparate podíamos ver a Seth pidiendo algo. "Yo sigo sin verlo. ¿En serio te importan los sentimientos de Seth?"

"Claro, es un buen amigo." Me dijo. "Como Embry, como tu padre... no sé, no me gustaría herir sus sentimientos, no pretendía hacerlo."

"¿Por qué te importa tanto herir sus sentimientos?" Le dije.

"¿Te gustaría a ti que la chica que te gustaba cuando tenías su edad te hubiese dicho algo hiriente?" Me dijo. "¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubieses estado enamorado de una chica más mayor que tú y que encima pasase de ti o te considerase un amigo y dijese algo que te hiriese por dentro?"

No era muy difícil de imaginar, Bella me había pasado 2 años, casi 3, me había herido cuando me rechazó y se casó con Edward Cullen, me había herido cuando se convirtió en un chupasangres como ellos... por suerte, me había dado lo que más quería en esta vida y esa era a su hija. No, ahora me la habían vuelto a quitar.

"Ya, lo entiendo." Afirmé. "Puedo hacerme una idea."

"Te ha pasado, lo siento." Me dijo suavemente. "Pero supongo que así podrás hacerte una idea de por qué me preocupa haber herido sus sentimientos."

"Sí, claro." Reconocí mientras veíamos a Seth pagando y disponiéndose a salir.

"Por cierto, si te pregunta, dile que mañana al amanecer se pase por mi casa y me de una sorpresa." Me dijo deprisa y sonriendo. "Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho yo. Solo dile que te has dado cuenta que salgo pronto y con pinta de ir a hacer deporte."

"¿Eh?" Le dije.

"Shhh... tú dile y como que yo no sé nada." Me dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo con picardía. "¡Eh, Seth, mira que preciosidad!"

"¿Y ese bicho?" Le dijo él.

"Mi moto." Dijo ella. "La tenía arreglando en un sitio de un conocido, como ya está pues me la han devuelto."

"Es chula." Le dijo Seth entonces.

"Si te apetece algún día podría darte un paseo." Le dijo ella. "No es tan rápida como la otra pero sí que es más funcional."

"¿Me llevarías?" Le dijo Seth.

"Claro." Dijo ella. "No suelo ofrecer cosas que no pienso hacer luego. Así que cuando quieras..."

"¿Crees que ahora podríamos...?" Comenzó Seth.

"¿Tú qué dices Jacob?" Me dijo ella divertida.

"Sobreviviré sin un pesado intentando cambiarme la radio cada dos por tres." Le dije bromeando.

"Pues venga, monta." Le dijo ella atándose el pelo con un pañuelo. "Lo que sí vas a tener que hacerme un favor y llevar una cosa a tu espalda." Afirmó pasándole una especie de mochila. "Tengo que comprar un par de cosas antes de irnos y las vamos a llevar en la parrilla detrás de ti y en tu espalda."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¡Yiiiiiha!" Gritó Seth cuando dimos un salto por uno de los baches de la carretera mientras yo sonreía divertida y oía un par de botellas tras él tintinear una contra otra debido al bamboleo. "¡Que chulo!"

"¡Mola ¿eh?!" Le dije divertida. "¡Y eso que ahora vamos por camino asfaltado y tengo que ir con cuidado porque vamos cargados!"

"¡Tenemos que ir más a menudo en esto!" Me dijo feliz mientras se agarraba a mi cintura.

"¡Oye, Seth!" Le dije. "¡No te he preguntado nunca pero...!. ¡¿Sabes conducir?!"

"¡No!" Afirmó. "¡Bueno, sé mover una ranchera sencilla!"

"¡Me refería a motos!" Le dije.

"¡Esos son Jacob y Embry!" Me dijo.

"¡Qué lástima, iba a proponerte alguna excursión en mis días libres!" Le dije. "¡Pero bueno, supongo que podríamos llevarte alguien más!"

"¡Entonces me pido ir contigo!" Me gritó para que le oyese bien.

"¡Vale!" Le dije riéndome mientras cruzábamos el cartel de anuncio de la reserva con Jacob a nuestro culo.

La verdad es que cuando paramos ante la casa de Seth que era la primera en llegar Jacob salió riéndose.

"Te aseguro que nunca había visto algo tan divertido." Me dijo. "Seth parece un vampiro."

"Me parece que no le ha gustado demasiado el que le trajese de paquete." Le dije yo. "Espera, te echaré una mano con esos paquetes."

"Déjanos eso a los caballeros." Me dijo Seth cogiendo el cajón que iba a coger yo. "¿Dejas aquí el bicho ese y llevas la otra a tu casa?"

"Gran idea." Le dije sonriendo. "Ahora vuelvo."

"Hey, primero déjanos bajar la..." Dijo Jacob mientras yo me montaba en la moto tras colgarme las citas elásticas del cinturón y ponerla en pie en la parte trasera de la ranchera.

Zas, aceleré y entonces con un salto bajé de la parte trasera de la ranchera.

"¿Decíais?" Les dije divertida.

"Animal." Me dijo Jacob bromeando.

"Te veo en un rato, Seth." Le dije bajándome la visera del casco para salir pitando a mi casa.

La verdad es que Seth comenzaba a caerme bien, mejor que bien; yo creo que junto con Embry debía ser de los jóvenes de la reserva con los que más trataba. Supongo que el hecho de que estuviesen los dos sin trabajo contribuía bastante a eso, pero eran majos.

"Bueno... pues ahora a ver si puedo llevar algo." Dije entrando en casa tras dejar la moto en el pajar-granero-almacén bien cubierta con una lona junto a la Volkswagen.

Me puse a buscar, tenía que haber algo que pudiese llevar, entonces recordé los botes de galletas, magdalenas y demás bollería para diabéticos que le hacía a Billie por toneladas y que guardaba bien guardados en la despensa para, de vez en cuando, darle yo también al diente con ellas. Sonriendo metí unas cuantas en unas bolsas de papel de las que tenía en la cocina para llevarme los sándwiches y manzanas al trabajo hasta llenar una grandecita con un poco de todo.

Cerré la puerta silbando y canturreando una cancioncilla y pasé de largo la casa de Billie por el camino sin darme cuenta que mi paso no había pasado desapercibido.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jacob)

"Ahí se ha ido." Dijo mi padre mientras ambos espiábamos por la ventana las idas y venidas de nuestra vecina tras haber oído hacía un rato pasar su moto normal.

"Creo que dijo Seth que su madre la había invitado a comer." Le dije yo. "Y por lo que se ve ella no se ha negado."

"Como para negarse." Me dijo mi padre. "Es joven pero desde luego tiene dos dedos de frente, sabía que tenía que aceptar la invitación de Sue."

"¿Y eso?" Le dije yo. "Si no tenía ganas no tenía por qué..."

"Sue dejó a Seth ir con ella de vacaciones así que ahora lo normal es que ella se tomase ciertas familiaridades como las que nos tomamos ella y yo o como las que se están empezando a tomar su hijo y Embry con ella."

"Esos dos son unos aprovechados." Le dije divertido. "Creo que intentaré hacer una apuesta con Quil a ver quién de los dos consigue que les cruce la cara de una torta el primero."

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo mi padre.

"Vamos... ella les pasa 4 y 6 años." Le dije. "Dudo que siendo como es vaya a coger a cualquiera de los dos como pareja. Es... no sé, en ciertos aspectos parece un poco como los Cullen... No pega con uno de los nuestros, con un humano aún pero..."

"Pero no creo que pueda escapar tan fácilmente de Embry y Seth." Me dijo mi padre llevando un par de cosas a la mesa. "No sé hijo, pero creo que un licántropo improntado no es algo de lo que se pueda huir tan fácilmente."

"Y menos de alguien tan canso como Embry." Dije divertido. "Por eso digo que le acabará dando un tortazo, tarde o temprano."

"Me parece que te has vuelto a equivocar." Me dijo. "Pero bueno, tú mismo. Y ahora… hazme un favor y pon la mesa mientras yo acabo de hacer la comida."

"Como no." Dije yo.

La verdad es que por muy cansos que pudiésemos ser los licántropos improntados, la mujer no dejaba de ser mayor que nosotros y eso iba a ser una traba grande para ellos. Enamorarse de una chica menor era una cosa, pero… la doctora era mayor que ellos dos.

Un momento, Em era mayor que Sam ¿no? Igual… no, ni de coña.

Em y Sam eran más o menos igual mentalmente, Embry y Seth con la médico… digamos que ella estaba a años luz mentalmente de ellos dos que seguían siendo adolescentes y ella era ya toda una adulta.

"Mira, si de verdad están improntados, igual habría que comentarles a Sam y el resto que estaban los dos improntandos de la misma mujer." Le dije a mi padre.

"No, si aquí cada vez descubrimos algo nuevo." Me dijo.

"Pufff… a esos dos les va a tocar cambiar." Le dije. "Y eso es más que imposible."

"¿Por amor?" Me dijo mi padre. "Te aseguro que cambian lo que haga falta."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Estaba todo de muerte." Dijo Alex sonriendo. "Me parece aquí que todos me queréis matar por sobrealimentación… pero porque sois buenos cocineros ¿eh?"

"Zalamera…" Le dijo mi madre sonriendo como una adolescente. "Solo era un poco de… bueno, comida de andar por casa."

"Pues entonces me tienes que enseñar a cocinar así." Le dijo tocándose la tripa suavemente. "Como sacases otro plato iba a querer tomar un poco y luego iba a acabar explotando."

"Creo que a nadie le iba a gustar eso." Le dije yo. "Y tampoco tenías que alabar tanto la cocina de mi madre." Le dije sonriendo cuando esta se perdió en la cocina para coger el postre que Alex había traído. "Cocina bien, pero tampoco como los ángeles."

"¡Pero bueno!" Me dijo Alex divertida. "Te aseguro que es uno de los mejores que he probado, y he probado muchos tipos de cocina."

"¿Carne cruda en tu forma humana?" Le pregunté con ironía.

"Y mientras el corazón de la presa aún latía." Afirmó. "¿Has probado los grillos fritos? Saben a pollo."

"¡Ugggh!" Dije casi riéndome.

"El postre." Dijo mi madre canturreando feliz.

La verdad es que aquella mujer cada vez me gustaba más, y no solo por estar improntado de ella, era… era una gran mujer; era valiente, dedicada a su trabajo, fuerte, cariñosa con todos y sobre todo niños y ancianos… y realmente era alguien con una personalidad realmente atractiva, al menos para mí; me deslumbraba y me cegaba, pero cegarme en un sentido bueno.

Mientras la veía hablar con mi madre, después de la tensión pensando que no iban a congeniar porque a mi madre no le hacía gracia que una mujer pudiese quitarle al último miembro de la familia que le quedaba… bueno, resultaba que me había equivocado, por completo.

No solo mi madre no parecía intimidada por la joven Alex sino que además parecía complacida con ella y realmente parecían estar haciendo buenas migas.

Cuando Alex fue a ayudar a lavar los platos, como era de esperar, mi madre se negó y la dejó quedarse en el salón acompañada de mí.

"Es maja tu madre." Me dijo.

"Sí, bueno... a veces es un poco protectora conmigo pero... bueno, ya sabes..." Le dije suavemente dándome cuenta que igual metía la pata. "Es mi familia."

"La familia es lo más importante que uno tiene." Me dijo. "Tienes suerte de tener una madre así."

"Bueno, tú tienes unos hermanos super-chulos, me gustaría tener yo unos hermanos como los tuyos." Le dije haciéndola sonreír.

"Sí... la verdad es que no siempre es tan chulo como parece desde fuera, pero... sí, son unos hermanos geniales." Me dijo.

De nuevo se hizo un silencio un poco largo entre ambos.

"¿Crees que habrán acabado las obras de la consulta?" Me preguntó.

"¿Ein?"

"Las obras de la consulta." Me repitió. "Pedí que hiciesen unas adaptaciones en unas salas para poder montarlas mejor, supuse que durarían algo más que lo que iba a estar fuera pero... bueno, creo que se iban a ocupar de algunas la gente de aquí, y... bueno, los quileutes y en general los indígenas no somos tan vagos como los rostros pálidos ¿no?"

"Alguno puede ser más vago aún." Le dije intentando aguantarme la risa. "Además, unas obras pueden llevar un tiempo. ¿Qué tenían que hacer?"

"Mejorar el sistema eléctrico, montar unas placas solares para no quedarnos sin luz en medio de algo importante, poner una capa de amianto o algo en las paredes de una sala para evitar escape de radiaciones, montar el ascensor... un poco de todo."

"Despídete de trabajar en al menos unos meses." Le dije bromeando y un poco sorprendido por todas las obras que pretendía hacer. "De todas formas... ¿para qué tantas obras? Pensaba que el lugar estaba ya bien."

"Ya, pero pensé que igual un edificio mejor montado sería mejor." Me dijo. "Ya sé, me pasaré en un momento a ver cómo van las cosas y luego veré cómo lo hago. Igual tengo que trasladar la consulta o algo. Los ruidos no son nada buenos para los pacientes... o si van a tardar poco más pues igual puedo hacer las visitas a domicilio, ahora que tengo vehículo propio."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¿Cómo que 2 meses más?" Le dije al peón que estaba montando el ascensor. "¿Vamos a tener que aguantar 2 meses más el que hagan tanto ruido? Esto es una consulta de médico, no una discoteca."

"Lo siento, pero es lo que hay." Me dijo el capataz. "Son demasiadas obras."

"Vale..." Dije suspirando y frotándome los ojos en círculos con el índice y el pulgar mientras la otra mano la tenía en jarras en la cadera. "Está bien, ya me las apañaré para pasar consulta en otro lado... Dos meses ¿me oye? Solo dos meses, si no va a descubrir que los médicos cabreados somos un peligro."

"¿Nuestra médico cabreada?" Dijo una voz tras de mí. "A ver qué ha pasado ahora."

"Hola Jared." Le dije suavemente. "¿Te ayudo en algo?"

"Nah, solo pasaba por aquí." Me dijo. "Me preguntaba de quién era la preciosidad que había en la puerta, pero fíjate tú que entro y veo que has vuelto."

"Volví anoche." Le dije. "Solo que era tan tarde que no me pareció prudente ponerme a avisar. Y esta mañana he estado tan atareada que no he podido casi ni respirar."

"Así que ya sabías lo de la destrucción de tu consulta." Me dijo señalando tras de mí al lugar donde volvían a sonar las herramientas trabajando.

"Claro, yo la solicité." Afirmé. "Esto... ¡será mejor salir fuera!" Gesticulé cuando comenzaron a serrar hierro y el zumbido de taladros y golpeteos de martillos y demás.

"¡Vale!" Me dijo divertido.

Salimos casi corriendo de allí y cerré la puerta para suspirar.

"Dios... me parece que me voy a tener que buscar un sitio donde pasar consulta... eso y ponerme a hacer consultas a domicilio."

"Suena bien." Me dijo. "Bueno, suena a trabajo doble pero... suena bien."

"Tendré que ir de un lado para otro pero... al menos le daré un buen uso a mi chico." Le dije yo. "Después de que me le hayan retocado un poco el pobre seguro que echa de menos correr un poco."

"Oh, te refieres a..." Dijo.

"A mi moto, sí." Le dije. "¿A quién pensabas que...?"

"No, es que... bueno, Jacob nos comentó que... Seth y Embry." Me dijo.

"Sam el jefe, Paul el temperamental de malas pulgas, Seth el benjamín, Embry el gracioso y Jacob el bocazas." Dije contando con los dedos. "Creo que voy conociéndoos a todos."

"No se lo tengas en cuenta." Me dijo. "Solo se le escapó, seguro que no pretendía..."

"No, si en el fondo casi me alegro." Dije. "Así no soy la única en tener que pararles cuando les de por ponerse celosos."

"¿Se ponen celosos?" Me dijo divertido.

"A veces, cuando le haces más caso a uno que a otro." Afirmé.

Entonces oímos un ruido gordo.

"¡Dios, las máquinas!" Grité antes de precipitarme de nuevo dentro y ponerme a gritarles a los obreros que tuviesen cuidado porque era un material muy caro.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: Surfista profesional.**

(Voz de Embry)

"¡Wow!" Dije mientras veía a Seth dándose un tortazo en la tabla de gomaespuma que Alex nos había conseguido. "¡Ah!" Grité cuando yo también me la di y cuando saqué la cabeza estaba Seth riéndose.

"Me parece a mí que va a ser más fácil y productivo enseñaros a hacer alguna otra cosa..." Dijo ella vencida.

"Somos malos ¿no?" Le dijo Seth.

"Apestamos." Afirmé yo.

"Nah, los he visto peores." Dijo ella sentada en su tabla de madera que ni sabíamos de dónde había tomado prestada. "Pero me parece que esto no es lo vuestro."

"¡Hey, 'chica surfer'!" Le llamaron de la orilla.

"Como no..." Dijo Seth.

"¿Chica surfer?" Dije yo. "¡¿Chica surfer?!"

"Hola, Mike." Le dijo ella sonriendo y saludándole.

"Chica-surfer." Le dije.

"¿Qué? Son majos." Dijo ella. "Newton es un poco pesado pero... bueno. Venga, olvidaros un poco de ellos; poneros en serio, con las tablas."

"Hey, así que... enseñándoles a hacer..." Le dijo Newton acercándose a nosotros.

"Bodysurf, sí." Dijo ella. "A ver... en serio, si es como nadar."

"¿Por qué no descansas un poco?" Le dijo Newton haciendo que casi me ahogase al intentar incorporarme. "Hemos traído refrescos, ven y te sientas un poco con nosotros."

"Será mejor que no." Dijo ella ayudándome alcanzando la tabla. "Ahora estoy ocupada, pero si esperáis un poco, igual a lo mejor."

"Ah... claro... ellos también pueden venir." Dijo entonces.

Ya ibamos a contestar algo cuando Alex se adelantó.

"Es una oferta amable, si acabamos pronto igual nos pasamos." Le dijo. "Seth, no, no, es un poco más al pecho, así." Le dijo corrigiéndole la postura.

"Vale, pues... os dejo." Dijo Newton. "Cuando eso pasaros ¿sí?"

"Pesado..." Murmuré cuando estuvo lejos.

Entonces sentí que me empujaban para hundirme en el agua y salí tosiendo.

"Eso por estar más atento a los moscones que a lo que te explico." Me dijo Alex. "Y ahora ¿os importa centraros de una vez? He dejado de sentarme en mi asiento alto para controlar, por ayudaros a vosotros con esto."

La verdad es que a mi el bodysurf ese me importaba una mierda, lo que quería era que me enseñase ella, y como yo Seth. Pero como siempre, tenía que aparecer ese Mike Newton a tocarnos las narices.

"¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?" Le pregunté cuando una ola me movió un poco.

"Ey... vas mejorando." Me dijo sonriendo hasta que una ola me volcó y me levanté escupiendo agua del mar para oír risas de la orilla por lo que me giré y lancé una mirada asesina a los chicos que estaban en la orilla.

"Eh, pasa de ellos, en serio." Me dijo ella entonces. "Te estaba saliendo bien, ahora tan solo es cuestión de practicar." Afirmó sonriendo.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¡Socorro!" Oímos gritar de pronto.

"Chicos, poneros de pie para que no os ahoguéis mientras no estoy aquí." Nos dijo Alex quitándose la camiseta y tumbándose en su tabla de surf antes de ponerse a remar como una posesa avanzando a bastante velocidad hacia donde venían los gritos.

"Jo, desde que ha llegado ella cada vez hay más accidentes." Dije.

"No seas ingénuo Seth." Me dijo Embry molesto. "Desde que ella se ocupa de la vigilancia de playa cada vez hay más accidentes de HOMBRES en la playa. Pero no te preocupes, que ya nos encargaremos nosotros de que eso cambie."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Le dije. "Si hay que amenazar no cuentes conmigo."

"Si la gente hace como que se ahoga porque la socorrista es Alex, entonces cambiemos esto." Me dijo sonriendo divertido. "¿Sabes qué se necesita para hacer de socorrista?"

"Sí, títulos." Le dije. "Me lo dijo ella."

"¿Y dónde se consiguen esos títulos?" Me dijo con curiosidad.

"Ni idea." Afirmé. "Pero podemos preguntarle. Si deja de ahogarse gente." Añadí cuando vi a una chica que estaba que se ahogaba.

"Este... creo que esa no está haciendo el tonto..." Dijo Embry.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¡Está bien!" Afirmé para los curiosos que se habían puesto a rodearnos en la playa cuando saqué a la chica que se había desmayado en el agua. "Quédate aquí tumbada un poco ¿vale?" Le dije a la chica jadeando después de que fuese la 3ª persona que tenía que nadar hasta ella porque parecía que se estaba ahogando; no, esta se ahogaba de verdad.

"¿Estás bien 'heroína?" Me preguntó Eric Yorki.

"Sí." Afirmé. "Pufff... ¿se puede saber por qué ahora todo el mundo quiere ahogarse a la vez?"

"Igual se ahogan de verdad." Me dijo Mike Newton. "¿Te vienes a descansar un poco?"

"Aún no puedo." Afirmé. "Tengo a dos chicos haciendo bodysurf y esos igual sí que se me ahogan de verdad."

"Venga ya, están ya creciditos para cuidarse solos." Me dijo Mike sonriendo como riéndose de ellos. "Les conozco, son de la reserva."

"¿No me digas?" Le dije con ironía. "¿Y tienes una idea de dónde soy yo?"

"Lo siento, no pretendía..." Me dijo dándose cuenta de la metedura de pata.

"Tranquilo, ni lo menciones." Le dije levantando la mano y levantándome. "En fin, voy a volver que estos se ahogan de verdad." Afirmé mientras veía que volvían a volcar de cabeza.

No es que esos chicos me cayesen mal, es que eran un poco pesados con lo de 'vente, vente, vente', y lo de que Embry y Seth se iban a ahogar no era mentira del todo, no hacían más que dárselas mientras intentaban hacer el bodysurf.

"¿Estáis bien?" Les pregunté.

"Nos hemos bebido medio mar pero estamos bien." Me dijo Embry.

"¿Esto es siempre tan difícil?" Me dijo Seth.

"Solo al principio." Afirmé. "Venga, dejarlo y vamos a sentarnos a la playa antes de que a alguien más se le ocurra la feliz idea de hacer como que se ahoga."

"No deberías hacer tanto caso de la gente que viene." Me dijo Embry.

"Ja, es mi trabajo." Afirmé. "Además, sabéis que lo de dejar que se muera gente es algo superior a mis fuerzas, no puedo, soy una heroína ¿ recordáis?"

"El hombre lobo salvando la vida a la gente." Dijo Embry bromeando. "Insólito."

"Habló el que va salvando a la humanidad de vampiros cada vez que puede." Le dije contestando a su broma.

De pronto vi algo que no me gustó para nada, fue solo un segundo, pero estoy segura que vi al vampiro que me seguía, Louie, al límite de la playa, apoyado entre árboles.

"¿Hum?" Me dijo Seth captando mi mirada fija en un punto. "¿Has visto algo?"

Desaparecido, antes de que nadie más pudiese verle.

"No, nada." Le dije.

Si lo que quería era decirme algo iba a tener que esperarse; sabía de buena tinta que los vampiros no podían salir al sol porque llamaban más la atención que un caramelo con señales acústicas y luces de neón que pusiesen 'cógeme' a la puerta de un colegio.

"Pareces preocupada." Me dijo Embry.

"Me había parecido ver algo, pero supongo que no era nada." Afirmé.

La verdad es que tampoco me apetecía decirle a esos dos que el vampiro que había aparecido en la fiesta de graduación de los gemelos había regresado, tal y como eran y nuestras condiciones, seguro que se ponían en plan protector y todo eso y no me apetecía lo más mínimo.

"Por cierto, he oído que mañana van a hacer el resto de manada una fiesta en la hoguera." Me dijo Embry. "Igual..."

"¿Por la noche?" Le dije sabiendo qué seguía al igual aunque no lo hubiese dicho.

"Iba a decírtelo yo también." Afirmó Seth mirando a Embry.

"Eh, como os pongáis como en Playa Pelícano me cabreo y me quedo en casa." Les dije clavando mi tabla en la arena y luego las suyas a los lados para que se secasen un poco.

"¿Significa eso que vas a venir?" Me dijo Seth.

"Con los dos." Asentí. "Pero como sigáis así creo que se me van a quitar las ganas."

Aquello no podía seguir así, aunque me encantaba su compañía, no podía meterme en medio de dos amigos como ellos. No me gustaba verles pelearse como lo que había estado a punto de pasar en la fiesta de la playa.

"Hey, qué tal lo lleváis." Oí que nos decían por atrás. "Ya he visto las tortas que se metían estos dos."

"Hey Quil." Le saludaron.

"Alex... eooo..." Me dijo moviendo la mano delante de mi cara.

"Oh, hola, lo siento." Le dije. "No te había visto."

"Que raro, normalmente eres la primera en vernos." Me dijo.

Más que verles era sentirles, olerles o bien oírles llegar.

"Ya, bueno, estaba mirando el mar." Dije. "Hoy llevamos el record de gente haciendo que se ahogan."

"Deberían contratar a otra persona más." Me dijo. "A ti parece que provocas que la gente esté deseando tener accidentes." Afirmó con ironía.

"Ya." Dije mirando al mar. "Va, chicos, coger las tablas y a ver si aguantáis un poco más, que tenéis que intentar soportar más, si no cuando pasemos a las grandes vais a causar accidentes."

"¿Otra vez al agua?" Me dijo Embry.

"Bueno... vale, intentaré otra vez." Se rindió Seth. "Pero si me ahogo..."

"Te cojo antes de que te ahogues de verdad." Le dije.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Quil)

Era un poco raro estar allí, sentado con la médico mientras esta miraba al mar intentando ver si surgía algún problema y sobre todo, vigilando a Seth y Embry que parecían estar tumbados en unas tablas más pequeñas que la de ella.

"Parece que tienes bastante influencia sobre ellos." Le dije viendo cómo ambos se mantenían sobre las tablas con problemas y cuando llegaban a la orilla se ponían felices de haberlo conseguido al menos una vez a medias.

"Quil ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta un poco... personal?" Le pregunté.

"Er... supongo." Le dije confuso. "¿Algún problema con tus vecinos o algo?"

"No, es más bien... ¿qué se siente al estar improntado?" Me dijo dejándome de piedra.

No parecía realmente tan inmutable como hacía unos segundos, aunque su postura parecía reflejar seguridad, yo diría que su voz no decía exactamente eso, y desde luego, los músculos de su espalda, aún cubiertos por la camiseta de la cruz roja que llevaba reflejaban tensión.

"No entiendo muy bien la pregunta." Le dije.

"Sé que sabes de qué te estoy hablando." Me dijo. "Me refiero a... ¿es algo que duele?. ¿Es como estar enamorado?. ¿Qué se siente al estar enamorado de verdad?"

"Enamorado de verdad..." Le dije. "Seguro que tú puedes darnos lecciones al resto."

"Lo siento." Me dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Podría hablaros de otros temas relacionados con el salir con alguien pero... sobre lo de estar enamorado..."

"¿No has...?" Le dije. "¿Nunca has...?"

"Digamos que para estar con alguien no hace falta siempre estar enamorado." Me dijo suavemente.

"¿Y qué hay de los novios que dicen esos que has tenido?" Le pregunté.

"No estaba enamorada." Afirmó. "Eran especiales para mí, lo siguen siendo, pero... nos sé, no me parece que fuese amor."

¿En serio no sabía lo que era estar enamorado? Pero no era posible, Embry me había dicho que ella le había diagnosticado enamoramiento cuando fue quejándose de que había perdido el apetito sin querer creernos cuando le dijimos que era que estaba imprentado de ella.

Pero en cambio, al verla allí, mirando al frente con esa cara tan llena de emociones que parecía intentar ocultar me di cuenta que podría hacer muchas cosas, pero no mentía, al menos no en eso; así que me quedé mirándola unos segundos con una cara un tanto suave antes de abrir la boca.

"La impronta es algo más fuerte que el amor simple." Le dije. "Es... estás como en una nube, tienes que estar con ella todo el tiempo porque cuando estáis separados, sientes que te duele todo, como si te hubiesen arrancado algún órgano y se lo hubiese llevado con ella."

"Tú estás improntado de una niña ¿no?" Me dijo suavemente mientras saludaba a Seth y Embry.

"Desde que ella tenía 2 años, ahora tiene 3." Le dije. "Como ves, esto no entiende de edades."

"¿Y qué pasaría si ella se fuese con otro?" Me dijo. "¿O si alguien como Sam se hubiese improntado de ella también?"

"Supongo que me moriría." Le dije. "No puedo concebir la vida si no es con Claire, si ella se fuese con otro... no sé qué haría."

"¿Y si estuvieseis dos hombres improntados de la misma chica?" Dijo ella suavemente.

"No es posible eso." Le dije.

"¿Y si fuese posible?" Me dijo. "¿Y si por ejemplo Jacob y tú os hubieseis improntado de Claire?"

No podía concebir eso.

"Supongo que no podría soportar la competencia." Afirmé suavemente. "Pensar que ella podría acabar con mi rival y yo quedarme a dos velas... Pero claro, al ser uno de mis mejores amigos supongo que tampoco podría enfadarme mucho con él si ella le eligiese a él. Aunque... ¿te imaginas a Jacob cogiendo a Clarie? Apuesto a que acabaría dejándola caer sin querer." Le dije bromeando y haciéndola sonreír de nuevo. "De todas formas... ¿por qué tantas preguntas?"

"Curiosidad, supongo." Afirmó.

No sé, parecía calmada, y supongo que me lo hubiese tragado del todo si no hubiese sido un poco… vale, había algo, no sé qué, que no me cuadraba.

"Pero bueno, supongo que tú no tienes ese problema." Le dije. "Eres una profesional y apuesto a que tienes a todos los hombres pegados a tus talones."

"Alguno menos." Dijo riéndose. "Aunque no puedo negarte que siempre he tenido cierto tirón con los hombres."

"Lo del tirón me lo creo, por lo que he oído…" Le dije divertido.

"¿Y qué es lo que has oído?" Me dijo sonriendo pero dejando de reírse.

"Mierda, supongo que he hablado más de la cuenta." Le dije sonriendo e intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

"No, no; dime." Me dijo. "Me gusta saber los rumores que corren sobre la terrorífica médico de la reserva."

"Bueno, es… no te enfades, pero… me han dicho que tenías a una cola de hombres haciendo cola en tu hogar." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Define una cola de hombres."

"Pues… un surfero chulo, un niño pijo… el indio ese… el de la playa y el cubano de una hogera… oh, y unos tipos que se llaman algo de sauce o Will o William o…"

"Willow." Me dijo.

"Exacto." Dije divertido. "Willow era, la gente de Willow."

"Sí, efectivamente esos me van detrás." Me dijo. "Pero para matarme, y no es broma."

"¡Venga ya, cómo van a matarte!" Le dije partiéndome de risa.

¡Piiiii!

Por poco me deja sordo pitando con un silbato antes de coger una especie de megáfono de los años de Maricastaña y llevárselo a los labios.

"¡Por favor, nada de pirámides humanas de más de dos pisos!" Gritó. "Lo siento, ya sabes, trabajo."

"Me siento más seguro teniendo a una socorrista en la playa tan diligente." Le dije frotándome el oído.

"Lo siento, no me di cuenta que te podía dejar sordo." Me dijo. "¿Hablábamos?"

"Los hombres que hacen cola tras de ti." Le dije divertido. "Un montón."

"Sí, bueno, pues de los que has dicho, quitando a Willow y sus hombres, al cubano y al indio de la playa, el resto sí, son ex-novios míos." Me dijo. "Pero… más que amor era una especie de… bueno, 'cosa', especial."

"Pues que bien." Dije. "Y yo que esperaba que me dijeses cómo ligar con una niña pequeña…" Le dije bromeando.

"Para empezar, a eso se le llama pederastia." Me dijo. "Pero sí, si quieres puedo echar una mano con ese tipo de… 'dolencias' también."

"Así que doctora, vigilante de la playa…"

"Socorrista acuática, sí." Me corrigió. "Oh, y creo que me dejarán un poco de tiempo para relajarme en cuanto pueda se larguen los bañistas. ¿Te importaría ir con estos y decirles que es body-surf y no 'colchoneting' o lo que quiera que sea lo que hace?"

"¿Te da miedo que se ahoguen?" Le dije.

"Me da miedo que pillen a alguien en medio, tal y como van seguro que harán daño a alguien en vez de hacerse daño ellos."Me dijo antes de volver a pitar por lo que me fui a hacer lo que me había pedido.

La verdad es que comenzaba a plantearme que no estuviese un poco pillada por Embry también, ¿o igual se trataba de Seth?

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Hey, 'chica-surfer'." Me llamó Mike Newton. "¿No te aburres de estar todo el rato ahí arriba?"

"Uno, es mi trabajo; dos, estoy aquí arriba porque me preocupa seriamente que alguien, haciendo el idiota haga daño a alguien más; y tres, preferiría que me llamases por mi nombre en vez de 'chica-surfer' que por algo tengo un nombre." Le dije suavemente mientras miraba a unos wind-surfistas que estaban cerca de la zona de baño.

"Claro, lo siento." Me dijo un poco cohibido.

Entonces chasqué la lengua y hice un giro de cabeza.

"Lo siento, estoy un poco molesta y lo he pagado contigo, Mike." Le dije. "¿Qué era lo que querías?"

"Ya casi no quedan bañistas, igual te apetecía…" Me dijo.

"No mientras queden bañistas." Afirmé. "Y cuando se hayan ido me han pedido que vuelva a lo de ayudar al par de principiantes a mantenerse en la tabla."

"No lo entiendo." Afirmó.

"¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?" Le pregunté.

"Por qué pierdes el tiempo con un crío que creo que ha acabado el instituto este año y un fracasado." Me dijo.

Ahora sí, esta vez se había pasado.

"¿Fracasado?" Le dije dejando entrever mi cabreo. "¿Fracasado?"

"Es… bueno, no tiene trabajo." Me dijo al darse cuenta que había tocado donde no debía.

"Y según tú si no tienes un trabajo que de beneficios ya eres un fracasado ¿no?" Le dije.

"Es… no pretendía decir eso." Me dijo.

"Sí, eso suponía." Le dije. "Largo, tengo que trabajar."

"Pero…" Me dijo.

"LARGO." Le dije sin levantar mucho la voz.

Si había algo que no soportaba aparte de que se metiesen con los míos o se despreciase a la familia que a mí me faltaba era la palabra perdedor refiriéndose a mis amigos y mi familia. El hecho de no tener un trabajo bien pagado no era para nada motivo de menosprecio. Yo misma había trabajado a ratos sin cobrar todo lo que se supone que un médico debería cobrar, mi estilo de vida era un poco pobre para ser médico y cobrar lo que cobraba gracias a que enviaba la inmensa mayoría de mi sueldo a mi familia para los estudios de mis hermanos pequeños.

No sé, no era del todo algo que pudiese controlar.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Bien, pues parece que ya no van a venir más." Dije sonriendo después de que pasasen diez minutos desde que la última pareja de bañistas se hubiese ido.

Con un salto me bajé de la silla elevada que me permitía ver a todos en la playa y sobre todo en el agua y recogí mi tabla tras dejar mi camiseta en la silla.

Ahora era cuando iba a poder divertirme.

"Eh, chica…" Me dijo Mike.

"El recién graduado del instituto y el fracasado…" Le recordé cortándole y dirigiéndome de nuevo al agua donde estaban los dos caballeros y Quil.

"¿Problemas con los rostros pálidos?" Me dijeron cuando les alcancé remando.

"Nah, es que los hay que no saben tener la boquita cerrada." Afirmé. "Por cierto, veo que ya vais pillándole el truco." Añadí sonriendo.

"Mira, tenemos hasta los dedos arrugados." Dijo Embry. "Parecemos ranas."

"Ya lo siento." Les dije. "Hoy ha venido mucha gente."

"Igual deberías pensar en compartir la tarea con alguien." Me dijo Seth.

"Estoy comenzando a plantearme seriamente el convocar un cursillo puesto que por aquí lo que es un socorrista marítimo no tenéis ni idea de lo que es." Afirmé suspirando y tumbándome en mi tabla puesto que no había apenas olas.

"¿Qué es eso de convocar un cursillo?" Me dijo Seth.

"¿Acaso puedes hacer eso?" Me dijo Quil.

"Independientemente de que soy una instructora de socorrismo y primeros auxilios… sí, cualquiera que solicite un cursillo al ayuntamiento puede que se lo concedan si se encontrase suficiente gente e instructores suficientes."

"Entonces no lo convoques." Me dijo Embry para frotarse la nariz con el dorso de un dedo suavemente. "Yo me apunto. No tengo trabajo, así que… bueno, esto es una salida."

"Entonces yo también me apunto." Dijo Seth deprisa.

"Ya, vale, pillo la idea." Dije. "¿Y si en vez de darlo yo lo diese otra persona?" Les pregunté mirándoles fijamente. "¿Seguiríais queriendo hacerlo?"

"Sí." Afirmaron tras unos segundos dudándolo.

"Independientemente que lo vayas a dar tú, lo cual es un aliciente extra porque te conocemos y mola cómo das las clases, si con esa cosa o título o lo que sea podemos quitarte trabajo y hacerte vivir un poco más relajadamente entonces yo me apunto." Me dijo Embry.

"Sí, lo mismo digo." Afirmó Seth.

"Bueno, estoy seguro que es una buena opción." Dijo Quil apoyándoles. "Son… fuertes, y tienen bastante instinto."

"Ya, eso es evidente una vez les conoces bien." Dije divertida puesto que no parecía capaz de contarme la verdad aunque ya la sabía.

"¿Entonces?" Me dijo Seth. "¿Harás lo de los cursillos esos?"

"Vale, lo haré." Dije. "Pero vamos a hacerlo bien, voy a presentar los papeles al ayuntamiento y luego haré carteles y todo eso. Si hacemos las cosas las hacemos bien, paso de tener luego problemas. Y por cierto, lo del cursillo comprende teoría y práctica. Oh, Quil, monta detrás de mí, se acerca una buena." Añadí cuando me di cuenta de lo que venía.

"¿Pues?" Me dijo.

"Si no se te tragará la ola." Le dije mientras le ayudaba a sentarse en la cola de mi tabla para luego ponerme yo de pie.

"¿Qué ola?" Me dijo Embry. "Yo no veo ninguna."

"Esta ola." Afirmé cuando comenzó a elevarse.

Al segundo tenía a los chicos gritando tras de mí mientras la ola les remolcaba casi hasta la playa, con un salto, tiré a Quil y yo caí en bomba al agua mientras mi tabla era arrastrada hasta la playa y cuando saqué la cabeza estaba riéndome al ver a los chicos con el pelo por la cara y ellos de verme a mí igual, así que al final acabamos haciendo una pelea de salpicarnos los unos a los otros como críos.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31: Decisiones.**

(Voz de Alex)

"Hasta luego." Les dije a los chicos suavemente mientras nos despedíamos en el punto donde cada uno tomaba un camino.

"Me pasaré a recogerte para la hoguera." Me dijo Seth.

"Sí, también yo." Añadió Embry.

"Vale, entonces os estaré esperando." Les dije. "Aunque no sé si… Bueno, no sé si pasarme, es algo entre vosotros." Murmuré mientras se alejaban.

Era curioso, pero yo fui la primera en irme y por eso y por mis sentidos desarrollados sé que estuvieron un poco viéndome ir. Sin embargo, no me había pasado desapercibido que había más ojos vigilándome.

"Ya está." Dije cuando llegué a mi porche con la llave en la puerta. "Aparece de una vez, sé que estás aquí. Igual se la das con queso a tus amigos, pero no a mí. Llevas siguiéndome todo el camino."

"No tanto tiempo." Me dijo Jacob apareciendo mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

"Que va, solo desde la otra punta de la reserva." Le dije yo. "¿Entras y me cuentas por qué me acosabas?"

"Te llamaron hoy." Me dijo frotándose los pies sucios del suelo en el felpudo de la entrada.

"¿Algo concreto?" Le pregunté como que no quiere la cosa.

"Sí, una era de Forks, al parecer les gustaría comentarte que uno de nuestros habitantes ingresó ayer con anemia." Me dijo haciéndome levantar la vista del frutero donde estaba eligiéndome una pieza de fruta y mirarle por el rabillo del ojo de espaldas a él sin que me viese. "Pensaron que debías saberlo."

Me estaba intentando tentar, me estaba sondeando, deseaba ver si yo ya sabía qué había detrás.

"No les he dicho nada a los Cullen de lo que eres porque al ser en parte lobo dudo que seas tú, pero…" Me dijo.

"¿Insinúas que he sido yo?" Le dije girando la cara.

"No, claro que no." Dijo. "Pero igual te gustaría saber que no ha sido el único caso aunque sí el más cercano a nosotros."

"¿Ya había pasado antes?" Le pregunté sorprendida.

"El hospital de Forks tiene a varios pacientes como ese." Me dijo mirándome con ojos inquisidores, como si quisiera ver en mi mente. "Han ido apareciendo cuando llegó aquel tío loco, luego desaparecieron una temporada y ahora han vuelto a aparecer."

"¿A dónde quieres llegar?" Le dije.

"Pensé que igual te sigue el rastro." Me dijo. "No le he dicho nada a Sam porque no estoy seguro de ello, aún."

Aún, eso significaba que podría decírselo pronto, y eso no me convenía para nada.

"Jacob… ¿vas a ir a la hoguera?" Le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

Si aquel tipo, Louie, seguía persiguiéndome era asunto mío, ya me encargaría yo de cambiar de forma e ir a su encuentro antes de que las liase más gordas.

"¿Intentas cambiar de tema?" Me dijo. "Sí, iré." Afirmó tras suspirar.

"Perfecto, pues cuando veas a Seth o Embry viniendo por el camino les paras y les dices que he ido a ver ese caso a Forks."

"Pero…" Me dijo.

"Si no se lo dices se pensarán que me ha pasado algo, y supongo que ni tú querrás eso ¿no?" Le dije recogiendo mis cosas. "A ver… sí, esto creo…" Dije cogiendo mi carné de licenciada y luego las llaves de mi raptor (el quad) antes de ir a la puerta tras cogerme una chaqueta para evitar llamar la atención.

Sé que me dijo cosas, pero yo pasé de él, así que solo me volví para darle una última recomendación.

"Jacob, cuando salgas, por favor, cierra la puerta." Le dije pasándole las llaves. "Y no me las pierdas, luego te las pediré cuando vuelva para la hoguera."

"¿Ya sabes dónde es?" Me dijo confuso.

"No, pero espero encontrarla fácilmente." Le dije sonriendo y sabiendo que olería el fuego a un kilómetro.

Dicho eso, arranqué tras ponerme el casco y salí al camino antes de pisar a fondo; sabía que no atropellaría a nadie aunque se pusiesen en medio del camino de golpe, eso era uno de los misterios de mi última etapa de últimamente.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

"Mandy, hay que firmar un alta para el señor Dallas y también hay que pedirle cita a Darren para…" Iba contándole a mi ayudante cuando vi pasar a una camilla a todo correr con alguien que no pegaba ni con cola en el papel de médico.

"Ey, a dónde lleváis eso." Dije yo. "Señorita, los familiares deben…"

Zas, fue algo rápido, se soltó y me miró con cara que expresaba sorpresa, miedo pero sobre todo era amenazante.

"Doctora Ho…" Dijo un camillero.

"Hó'nehe." Dijo ella. "Ahora voy."

"Doctora Hó'nehe." Dijo el doctor Connelly, un cirujano. "Discúlpeme si me meto pero… yo me encargaré."

"Está bien." Dijo ella. "Yo solo lo encontré, le he asistido como he podido."

"Entonces yo me ocupo de ahora en adelante." Le dijo el doctor Connelly.

"De acuerdo, esto… ¿sabe dónde está Milly? Me han dicho que me llamó porque ingresaron al señor Whilmore."

"¿Es usted el médico de la reserva?" Le dije.

"Doctora Hó'nehe." Le dijo Connelly. "Le presento al doctor Cullen, él podrá comentarle, parece que ha habido una epidemia."

"Si me sigue podría llevarle con el paciente." Le ofrecí mientras me miraba con una cara que me costaba sondear; sin embargo, me siguió en silencio, o al menos en silencio hasta llegar al ascensor.

"¿Qué haces aquí, chupasangres?" Me dijo sin mirarme siquiera.

"¿Disculpe?" Le dije un poco sorprendido. "No sé de qué me habla."

"Claro que sabes de qué te hablo, chupasangres." Afirmó ella. "¿Pensaste que sería divertido o tal vez pensaste que no te pillarían?"

"Señorita, no sé de qué…"

"Ojos amarillos, piel inusualmente pálida…" Me dijo. "Chupasangres…"

Comenzaba a creer que esa mujer sí que sabía de qué hablaba, y eso me preocupaba; no olía a licántropo, tampoco a vampiro, sin embargo su olor tampoco era muy humano que digamos.

"¿Y quién es usted?" Le pregunté mientras se abrían las puertas del ascensor.

"Doctora Alex Hó'nehe, actualmente doctora de la reserva de La Push y vigilante en la playa de la misma." Me dijo dándome la mano como estaba mandado por el código de buenos modales. "Y usted es el señor Cullen."

"Doctor." Le dije. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen, vegetariano riguroso, no sé si me entiende."

"Sí, y yo voy y me lo creo." Dijo. "Los de su tipo solo tienen un tipo de dieta."

"Perfecto…" Dije suspirando. "Digamos que en los de mi tipo lo de vegetariano significa que no tomamos nuestra comida del sitio… usual." Dije esperando que pudiese ver a qué me refería. "Lo nuestro es más bien, proveniente de…"

"¿Algo como esto?" Me dijo mostrándome su carótida.

"No." Afirmé. "Animales, y quirúrgica." Añadí mientras abría la cortina del paciente de su jurisdicción en la reserva. "Y ahora… miremos a este paciente."

"No será necesario, apuesto a que has sido tú." Me dijo.

"Disculpe pero eso ha sido desconsiderado." Le dije intentando mantener la calma. "No creo que tenga pruebas como para inculpar a nadie."

"Seguro…" Dijo ella inclinándose hacia el hombre. "¿Qué tal está señor Whilmore?"

"Oh, doctora." Dijo él para sonreír. "Que alegría verla por aquí. Oh, espero que no haya venido por mí."

"Me llamaron para que viniese." Le dijo ella sonriendo. "Me preocupé cuando me dijeron que tenía anemia, con su problema de corazón…"

"Vaya por dios." Dijo el hombre. "Entonces ha venido aquí por mí… vaya, no pretendía…"

"En realidad también tenía que hacerme con mis provisiones de carne para la semana." Dijo ella. "Oh, y también tenía que ir a comprar una cosa al drugstore. Así que… en realidad me ha hecho un favor, me sobraba mucho tiempo."

Era evidente que sí que sabía cómo hacer su trabajo. Viendo a aquel hombre sonriendo era evidente que fuese lo que fuese era buena.

"Esto… supongo que te interesará saber algo más." Le dije cogiendo un informe. "Hay algo que te llamará la atención."

"Está bien." Dijo ella. "En seguida vuelvo señor Whilmore."

La verdad es que era un poco raro, se supone que nadie fuera de mi círculo o licántropos podría identificarnos como no-humanos, pero esa chica…

"¿Qué es eso tan interesante que me ibas a enseñar?" Me dijo.

"Este es el informe de tu paciente." Le dije entregándoselo. "Ya que estaba aquí le hicieron un chequeo a fondo, así que… mira a ver si no hay algo raro."

"Estos niveles en su tensión." Me dijo tras unos segundos. "No son correctos."

"Sí lo son." Le contesté. "A mí también me chocaron, así que lo comprobé personalmente."

"Pero no es posible, en su expediente ponía que llevaba años con hipertensión, tomaba pastillas cada día para regularla." Afirmó ella. "La hipertensión no se va así como así."

"Lo sé, pero te aseguro que en este caso es así." Me dijo. "De todas formas… ¿cómo sabías que se trata de una mordedura?"

"No soy idiota." Me dijo. "Tengo un par de ojos, se le nota a la legua que tiene una marca en la base de la carótida."

"Parece que sabes de qué hablas." Le dije un poco sorprendido de que supiese lo de las mordeduras. "¿Acaso eres un vampiro?"

"Ni muerta." Me dijo medio gruñendo.

"No pareces un licántropo." Le dije.

"¿Un lobo?" Me dijo. "Ja, no sé ni de qué me extraño."

Pues si no era vampiro, ni tampoco licántropo, pero sabía todo eso sobre los vampiros…

"¿No serás una…?" Comencé.

"¿Una?" Me dijo divertida.

"Oh, vaya." Dije. "Eres una cazadora."

Entonces se puso a reírse a carcajadas pero suficientemente suave como para que no le oyesen de fuera.

"¿Te parece gracioso?" Le dije un poco nervioso por el hecho de estar encerrado con una cazadora lejos de cualquier tipo de refuerzos.

"Sí, me parece gracioso que me confundas con un cazador." Me dijo. "No puedo negar que lo sea, pero creo que no soy el tipo de cazador que tú piensas. Lo cual me lleva a pensar… tal vez sea cierto y seas un vampiro diferente, normalmente sus ojos son rojos."

"¿Y si no eres ninguno de nosotros entonces qué eres?" Le pregunté ya con curiosidad.

"Gracias por esta información." Me dijo moviendo los informes tras sacarles unas fotos con un aparato raro. "Iré a ver de nuevo al señor…"

"Lo digo en serio." Le dije. "No nos gusta que haya…"

"No soy un chupasangres, y tampoco soy itinerante." Me dijo soltándose sin ningún problema. "Soy médico y trabajo en La Push. Y ahora si me disculpa, tengo que ir a ver a uno de mis parroquianos."

Posiblemente hubiese podido pararla, pero no es mi estilo ser brusco con las mujeres. La dejé pasar, si era cierto que era médico entonces podría obtener más información preguntando; por mucho que fuese la médico de la reserva quileute eso debía ser algo que llevase Sanidad, y entonces debía tener referencias allí.

"No te preocupes." La oí hablar con el señor Whilmore cuando pasé lo suficientemente cerca como para oírles pero sin que me viese. "Estaba a ver si me cambiaba para ir a una hoguera, que me han invitado los muchachos."

"Ah… las hogueras sí." Dijo el hombre. "La mayoría de las veces las hacen el joven Uley y sus amigos. ¿Te han invitado ellos?"

"Más bien Quil Ateara, Embry Call y Seth Clearwater." Le dijo ella.

"Es una alegría ver que los jóvenes os lleváis tan bien." Le dijo el hombre. "Comenzábamos a pensar que debía de ser duro, irte lejos de casa a trabajar y estar sola en un sitio nuevo y rodeada de desconocidos."

"Gracias a Dios me dio esta suerte mía para caer en sitios buenos." Le dijo ella.

"Anda que…" Dijo el hombre riéndose. "Oye, moza… me encanta tener esta visita tan agradable pero… ¿no se te hará tarde para irte?"

"¿Tan pronto quieres librarte de mí?" Le dijo ella riéndose.

"¡Dios me libre!" Dijo el hombre mientras yo sonreía al ver que la mujer era solo borde conmigo y sospecho que por ser lo que era. "Es solo que no me gustaría que te perdieses una fiesta, aún eres joven y la noche es para vosotros."

"Ya, la noche y el día, y la tarde…" Dijo ella. "Que mira que yo por las mañanas trabajo como médico y por las tardes como vigilante, y por las noches, que es cuando podría descansar… sesiones de terapia con algunos jóvenes."

"Estos chicos…" Dijo el hombre divertido y tras reírse mientras ella sonreía. "Venga, que tendrás que arreglarte algo, a las chicas os encanta ir de punta en blanco."

"Desde luego, creo que me podré un vestido de cola para ir a una hoguera." Le dijo ella bromeando y levantándose. "No, creo que me pondré esto mismo; pero es sí, creo que me arreglaré un poco el pelo."

"Pues dirás lo que quieras pero este nuevo estilo, con el flequillo tapándote un ojo te queda mejor." Le dijo el hombre.

"¿En serio?" Le dijo ella.

"¡Desde luego!" Dijo el hombre. "Deberías oír a los jóvenes, creo que la joven médico ha ido robando corazones…" Le dijo él haciéndole reír.

Era curioso, pero no me parecía que esa mujer fuese una amenaza o peligrosa, era… ¿qué asesino sería tan cálida con una persona como era aquel hombre?

Aún nos cruzamos una vez más mientras se iba, la vi pasar con un casco en la mano y acompañada de la doctora Millicent Faithchild mientras hablaban del paciente.

Me miró una vez mientras nos cruzábamos y esta vez me quedó bien claro que no era del todo de su confianza pero a la vez como si dudase de eso.

"Doctora Faithchild." La llamé. "¿Qué quería esa mujer?"

"Ah, es la doctora Hó'nehe." Me dijo. "Me estaba pidiendo que la mantengamos informada sobre el paciente 7 de hematología."

"Vino a verle, pero creo que no le gusta la competencia." Le dije.

"¿En serio?" Me dijo. "Vaya, a mí me ha parecido una mujer realmente interesante. Parece una cría de mal recado y en cambio es una auténtica profesional. ¿Recuerdas el salvamento en la playa de La Push?"

"Sí, algo tengo oído." Asentí.

"Bueno, pues fue ella la que lo hizo." Me dijo. "Los chicos de la reserva solo ayudaron con las hiportermias y demás."

"¿En serio?" Le dije interesado puesto que según nos habían comentado, el mar había estado muy mal.

"Sí, parece ser que tiene el título de salvamento marítimo y terrestre." Me dijo. "Y la verdad es que se tomó unas vacaciones y los pacientes vinieron aquí, están todos muy felices con la médico, y eso que no es lo que tenían en mente."

Claro, seguro que ellos esperaban a un hombre, alguien de mediana edad que les diese más confianza que lo que pudiese darles una chica que aunque era alta, no parecía mucho más mayor que Bella.

"¿Y como así que le asignaron La Push?" Le dije. "Tenía entendido que nadie quería ir allí."

"Pues no sé." Me dijo. "No la conozco tanto como para saber eso, pero… creo que les ha venido bien a todos, todos están felices con eso así que..."

Era curioso, parecía totalmente normal; pero si lo fuese, no sabría tanto sobre nosotros los vampiros como sabía.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Era un poco extraño, se supone que iba a irme directamente a la reserva, pero al final, me había dirigido a la tienda de los Newton; según me habían dicho allí había material de todo tipo referente a deportes, y como necesitaba cera para las tablas, decidí ir allí.

"Hombre, 'chica-surfer', que sorpresa." Me dijo sonriendo cuando me vio. "Que sorpresa verte por aquí."

"Venia a buscar cera para la tabla." Le dije. "¿Tienes algo?"

"Er… se me ha agotado." Me dijo. "Pero podría dejarte un poco cuando te vea en la playa."

"Gracias." Le dije. "Pero la necesitaba para ya. Esto… ¿tienes un poco de cera de abejas y un poco de aCoconutceite de coco?"

"No, pero sí que sé dónde podrías comprarlas ¿para qué las necesitas?" Me dijo.

"Cera, al estilo de la vieja escuela." Afirmé encogiéndome de hombros. "Es la que suelo usar pero… bueno, se me ha olvidado en casa."

"Y te traes la tabla pero no la cera." Me dijo sonriendo.

"No, me la he hecho aquí." Le dije. "Soy rápida trabajando la madera para hacer tablas."

"Seguro…" Dijo para él sin creérselo. "Por cierto, he oído que no eres de por aquí."

"Soy del sur." Le dije.

"¿Ocean Sores?" Me dijo levantando un dedo con cara de estar pensando.

"Más al sur." Le dije sonriendo y moviendo unas correas de windsurf en mis manos.

"¿Oregón?" Me dijo.

"Más al sur, de California." Le dije divertida. "Me llevaré un par de estas y otro par de estas." Afirmé cogiendo las correas y un par de soportes para otro deporte que me podían servir para la sujeción de las correas a las tablas de Bodysurf para que no se alejasen tanto cuando Embry y Seth se caían.

"Vaya, no sé qué pretendes hacer con esto pero…" Me dijo pasándolos por caja y mostrándome el precio.

"Son baratas." Le dije sacando el dinero.

"Excendentes." Me confesó. "Y como ya me toca salir… si esperas un momento te llevo a coger lo que me has dicho."

"Cera de abejas y un poco de aCoconutceite de coco." Repetí yo.

"Sí, eso." Me dijo. "Creo que tendrán en la droguería."

"Genial." Le dije. "Te espero en mi quad."

"¿Ese bicho es tuyo?" Me dijo.

"Sí, un Raptor. ¿Bonito, eh?" Le dije sonriendo.

"Sí, pero… no sé, no te pegaba uno de esos…" Me dijo. "Son más de…"

"¿De chico?" Le dije divertida. "Qué casualidad, todos decís lo mismo."

"No me lo digas, es de tu novio." Me dijo un poco decepcionado.

"No, mío." Dije. "Es que es lo más funcional, para ir de la reserva a la ciudad y viceversa, por sin me toca llevar algo de compra."

"Pues qué tipos tan idiotas que te hacen ir cargada." Dijo él.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

"Tres partes de cera de abejas, 1 de aceite de coco… y la resina, lástima que sea de abeto, me gusta más la de arce." Dije tras comprarme bastante como para hacerme unas 4 pastillas.

"Esto… no es por dudar, pero… ¿fabricar tu propia cera para tablas?" Me dijo Mike.

"Sí, solía hacerlo." Le dije. "Y hago unas ceras básicas con olores de frutas que lo flipas. A mis compañeros les encantaban."

"Lo creeré cuando lo vea." Me dijo divertido y con ironía. "En fin… oye, he quedado con unos amigos, igual… no sé, igual te apetecería…"

"Lo siento, he quedado." Le dije intentando sonreír.

"Oh, claro, los de la reserva." Me dijo. "¿Qué hay del sábado?. ¿Saldrás el sábado noche?"

"Podría ser." Le dije. "A no ser que tenga urgencias de nuevo."

"Entonces hecho, el sábado por la noche no quedes y vienes con nosotros." Me dijo. "Llamaré al resto y te presentaré a mis amigos."

"Ya veremos." Le dije sonriendo.

La verdad es que de pronto, me apetecía regresar a la reserva, no es que no supiese lo que era una 'noche de hogueras', y seguro que esta iba a ser diferente a las que yo conocía, pero… no era la expectación de la hoguera era más bien… un momento, no sé qué era. Tenía ganas de llegar a la reserva pero no sabía por qué.

Eso sí que era raro, realmente raro.


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32: Hoguera y el ataque.**

(Voz de Embry)

"¿Aún no ha llegado?" Pregunté cuando llegué a la hoguera y vi que allí estaban los mayores, incluyendo a Billie y Jacob que estaban haciendo la hoguera.

"¿Aún no ha llegado quién?" Dijo Quil Sr.

"Una chica de unos metro ochenta y pico, pelo corto y negro, formas bonitas…" Dijo Jacob divertido.

"Bocazas." Le dije. "¿Y tu amado bebé?"

"No está en el país." Me dijo medio gruñendo.

Podría decir que lo sentía, pero mentiría como un bellaco. La verdad es… que se fastidiase, por bocazas.

"Pues que pena, seguro que le gustaba la cena." Le dije.

"Embry, haz el favor de no pinchar." Me pidió Billie.

"Ha empezado él." Dijimos a la vez.

Fue curioso, esperaba que Alex llegase a tiempo, que viniese, pero… al parecer, no había venido. Llegaron todos y aún faltaba ella; había ido a buscarla a su casa, pero como no estaba allí pensé que la encontraría en el punto de reunión.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Me dijo Jared. "No me digas que esperabais a alguien."

"Es que…" Comencé.

Un momento, había un ruido, un ruido de motor acercándose.

De pronto, me sorprendí cuando noté que el corazón me daba un bote con la esperanza de que sí que hubiese venido.

"Perdón, lo siento… siento el retraso…" Dijo cuando aparcó su quad a un par de metros de nosotros mientras apagaba el motor y sacaba las llaves del contacto. "Tuve que atender un accidente de camino…"

"Espera." Le dijo Emily levantándose de junto a Sam para ponerse frente a ella y de espaldas a nosotros. "Eso es… mucho mejor."

"Dios… no me digas que tenía una mancha de…" Oímos a Alex susurrarle a Em que asintió.

"Pero no te preocupes, es normal." Le dijo Em. "Y para eso estamos el resto, para hacértelo notar disimuladamente."

"Pues creo que te has colado." Le dijo ella asomándose sin esfuerzo sobre su cabeza puesto que le sacaba casi entre media y una cabeza enteras. "Nos mira todo el mundo."

"Ya pensábamos que no ibas a venir." Le dijo Seth.

"Es que me retrasé." Afirmó ella viniendo a sentarse donde pudo entre ambos que era el hueco que le habíamos reservado. "Visita al señor Whilmore y luego me fui a una tienda de material deportivo a ver si conseguía una cosa que me faltaba."

"¿A dónde ese pesado de Newton?" Le dije yo.

"Uno se llama Mike, y dos, a no ser que conozcas otro sitio que vendan material deportivo, sí." Me dijo.

"¿Y qué has comprado?" Le preguntó Jared. "¿Algo de acampada?"

"Nah, yo duermo al aire libre si el tiempo lo permite, y si no… siempre puedo hacerme una chocita con helechos y ramajes." Le dijo. "Buscaba cera para tablas, pero se le había acabado, así que… Me la voy a tener que hacer yo."

"Y tú sabes hacerla." Le dijo Paul con ironía.

"Te sorprendería lo que una 'pobre chica' sabe hacer." Le dijo ella contestando a su ironía. "Pero sí, solía hacerme mi propia cera, y supongo que algo tenía que tener porque mis amigos me la robaban para quedárselas ellos."

"Ya, ya, claro." Dijo Paul. "Igual te las quitaban para evitar que matases a los peces."

"Cuando quieras te echo una competición de surf, chaval." Le dijo ella poniendo una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

"Nadie va a competir en nada." Dijo Sam. "No sabíamos que ibas a venir."

"Sam, nosotros la invitamos." Dijimos Seth y yo suavemente.

"Si molesto puedo irme." Dijo ella.

"¡No!" Le dijeron las chicas.

"Por favor, quédate." Le pidió Emily. "Estará bien tener algo de sangre nueva por aquí."

"Chicos, la mujer tiene bastante en común con…" Comenzó a decir Billie para hacerla carraspear.

"Lo siento, algo asqueroso de decir." Dijo ella suavemente.

Estaba claro que quería que el secreto siguiese siendo secreto. No sé si no se fiaba de alguien o era más bien que se había dado cuenta que las chicas no eran como nosotros.

"Creo que lo que Billie quiere decir es que ahora Alex es parte de nuestra comunidad ¿no?" Dije yo.

"Sí, eso es." Mintió él falseándolo un poco.

Esa simple aclaración podía decir muchas cosas, lo que estaba claro es que de toda la manada, más de la mitad lo sabíamos ya.

Ella solo sonrió.

"Bueno, pues si no falta nadie más…" Dijo Sam.

"Para mí un par de salchichas." Fuimos diciendo.

La única que se calló fue Alex.

"Ejem." Le dijo Jared. "Eo, tierra llamando a la señorita médico…"

"Se llama Alex." Le dije yo.

"Ya lo sé." Me dijo. "Relájate un poco."

"Perdón, estaba pensando en algo." Le dijo.

"Alex, que si quieres cenar." Le dijo Jared ofreciéndole un par de salchichas.

"Ah, gracias." Le dijo sonriendo y cogiéndole una.

"Son las dos para ti." Le dijo Jared.

"Oh, claro, gracias." Le dijo ella.

"Estás en las nubes." Le dijo Jacob mientras el resto salvo por nosotros estaban con sus chicas y Jared y Kim que estaban al lado nos miraban también. "Y eso en alguien como tú es un poco raro."

"Sí, es que… estaba pensando en algo que me ha pasado esta tarde." Nos dijo suavemente. "En alguien que conocí y que… bueno, me provoca dudas."

"Has conocido a alguien, que te ha provocado dudas." Le dijo Seth dudando.

"¿Es un chico?" Le dijo Kim entusiasmada. "¿Quién es?. ¿Le conocemos?"

"Es uno de los médicos del hospital." Nos dijo. "El doctor Cullen o algo así."

"¿Carlisle?" Dijimos. "¿El doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

"¿Le ha pasado algo?" Le dijo Jacob preocupado.

"No, pero le va a pasar." Afirmó ella. "Es que… no sé, es…"

"Oh, oh." Dijimos Seth y yo.

Alex era realmente… odiaba a los vampiros, a la mayoría; y supongo que un vampiro en un hospital no debía ser de mucha confianza para ella.

"¿Le conocéis?" Dijo ella.

"Este… ¿recuerdas a la niña con la que me viste en la playa el día del rescate?" Le dijo Jacob.

"Sí, qué tiene que ver ella en esto." Dijo ella.

"Bueno, pues Carlisle es su abuelo." Dijo Jacob. "Es intocable, como sus hijos Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet, y como Bella Swan, la madre de Nesy."

"¿Intocables, aunque puedan matar a alguien para chuparles la sangre?" Dijo ella.

"Es… no son de esos." Le dijo Seth. "Ellos solo toman sangre de animales. Tenemos un tratado con ellos, no pueden cazar en estos territorios, ni Forks ni nada cerca. No pueden morder a humanos."

"Pero si quieres perseguir a alguien, hay un licántropo matando animales en los alrededores de Forks y La Push." Le dijo Jared. "Eso sí que es un problema."

"¿Un licántropo es un problema mayor que un vampiro?" Dijo ella.

Aquello estaba yendo mal, Alex parecía exaltada, al borde de un ataque.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Dijeron los mayores justo cuando a Alex comenzó a sonarle el móvil.

"Lo siento, tengo que irme." Dijo tras mirar la pantalla. "Una llamada urgente."

"Espera, te acompaño." Le dijo Seth para que ella lo hiciese sentar de nuevo tras levantarse dos centímetros.

"Lo siento, me había apetecido mucho quedarme." Dijo. "Hasta mañana…"

Era algo raro.

Hubiese jurado que se iba y estaba claro que no de muy buenas formas, sin embargo…

"Esto… tu quad." Le dijo Jared.

"Iré corriendo, me he tomado una cerveza y creo que será mejor que se me baje." Le dijo ella antes de salir corriendo.

"Alguien va a tener que llevárselo luego a casa." Dijo Jacob. "Eh, a mí no me importa."

"Deja, se lo llevaré yo." Le dijo Seth.

"Seth, tú no conduces, además, yo tengo que contarle que…" Comencé.

¡¡¡Auuuuuu!!!

Todos nos callamos para oír aquel aullido rasgando el aire, y lo curioso fue que a ese siguieron otros más, esta vez diferentes lobos.

"Vaya… parece que ha caído un lobo en alguna trampa." Dijo Emily.

"Eso no sonaba como un lobo." Dijo Sam. "Sonaba más bien…"

"Igual era un lobo grande." Dije yo.

"Alguien debería ir." Dijo Jared. "Solo por comprobarlo."

"Es… no creo que debamos perdernos la barbacoa por…" Dije yo.

"Chicos, eso no sonaba a lobo normal." Dijo Sam.

"Lo siento." Dijo Billie. "Igual es un lobo solo, y nos perderíamos la barbacoa solo por un lobo."

"Déjalo Billie, yo lo compruebo." Dije yo levantándome. "Total, yo no tengo pareja aquí…"

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Fue horrible, pensé que podría aguantarme sin trasformar, que me controlaría, pero una vez más…

"_A la mierda mi ropa…_" Pensé cuando me aumentó el volumen del cuerpo y las ropas se rajaron.

Entonces sacudí la cabeza mientras sentía el picor en la mandíbula y el picor del pelo saliéndome por todo el cuerpo.

En menos de 5 minutos ya no me quedaba de mí misma nada más que el poder andar a dos patas.

Paré al borde de un barranco y me encorvé parara luego rasgar el aire con un aullido de dolor.

¿Por qué? Ellos ya sabían que había vampiros por allí cerca, y nunca me habían dicho nada, lo que era más, ahora me decían que esos vampiros no tomaban sangre humana y tampoco se les podía tocar un pelo porque estaban protegidos por ellos.

Se comportaban como... Pero no, yo no era como ellos; de eso nada, yo era descendiente de lobos, yo era una loba, no un vulgar perrillo amaestrado.

Cuando los lobos me rodearon, me sentí un poco mejor. Al menos los lobos me querían, un poco; porque al fin y al cabo… ¿quién era yo? Un lobo, un híbrido…

Al menos tenía claro que yo no era un perrillo amaestrado como eran los lobos de la reserva; los licántropos auténticos no eramos mascotas, nos movíamos solos si hacía falta, hacíamos lo que hacía falta para mantener el lugar seguro, nadie entraba en nuestros territorios sin nuestro beneplácito.

"Así que esto eres." Me dijo una voz tras de mí.

Fue todo muy rápido, me giré y en menos de un segundo lo tenía contra el suelo bajo mí.

"No todos somos malos." Me dijo aquel vampiro moreno de pelo largo. "Y tú lo sabes; sabes que puedes confiar en mí."

"Yo no me fío de chupasangres." Le dije gruñendo. "Sois todos basura…"

"Entonces… por qué no te he matado aún." Me dijo.

Era cierto, aún no me había matado, no me había hecho nada… No, me estaba intentando liar.

"Eres un embustero, como todos los demás." Afirmé. "No te acerques a mí." Le dije antes de alejarme de allí a una velocidad vertiginosa.

No podía tolerar a los chupasangres, vale, aquel tío, Louie, parecía legal, pero… ¿no estaría engañándome a posta? Igual era todo una estratagema para poder pillarme con la guardia baja y acabar conmigo.

Solo paré junto a mi casa, y allí entré y cerré con un portazo antes de parar en mi salón con la luz apagada.

No necesitaba la luz para saber que allí había habido un chupasangres, uno que no era Louie y luego Louie. No, el chupasangres primero había estado allí después, aún estaba allí.

Olí el aire, estaba en algún lugar, en las escaleras.

Gruñí entre dientes, si buscaba pelea a mí me venía al pelo.

Subí por las escaleras sabiendo que me pillaría, sin embargo, creo que él no contaba con que no era del todo como los licántropos que en realidad eran 'robaformas-lobo' como Embry, Seth y los otros chicos de la hoguera.

Sé que sabía que estaba allí, sin embargo, miraba a la puerta y yo no estaba concretamente ahí y le pillé de sorpresa cuando le caí encima.

Era un tipo, un macho; pelo oscuro y ojos rojos; el típico vampiro.

Ambos salimos bastante heridos, sin embargo, aunque me moría de ganas de matarle, sabía que rara vez iban solos, seguramente alguien supiese que estaba allí, así que paré tras haberle arrancado un brazo y solo lo inmovilicé tras arrancarle una pierna desde por debajo de la rodilla.

Lo bajé del cuello hasta mi 'bunker' o 'cajóncito' del sótano y allí le encerré.

"No intentes escapar, no vas a poder." Le dije antes de asegurar bien las puertas y volver al salón.

Era horrible, me dolía todo el cuerpo, y cuando me senté y me rocé la cara con la pata me di cuenta que tenía sangre por un ojo.

"Hijo de… encima me ha herido…" Suspiré derrumbándome en el sofá.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que no iba a poder estar tranquila; había alguien en la puerta.

Alistair.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Menos mal, la puerta está abierta." Dije abriéndola y entrando con Embry y Jared.

"¿Seguro que está aquí?" Me dijo Jared. "No hay luces, no parece que…"

"¡Cuid…!" Le dije cuando vi que caía un lobo del techo.

"Oh, sois vosotros." Dijo Alex sacudiéndose y volviendo a mostrarse humana pero con las ropas hechas un cisco mientras ocultaba las zarpas a su espalda. "Me habéis asustado, pensaba que érais…"

"Un momento, aquí huele… fatal." Me dijo Jared. "¿Qué ha…?"

"Tengo basura, en el sótano." Dijo ella como si nada. "¿Queréis algo, café igual?"

"Con lo que hemos cenado no nos cabe nada más." Afirmó Jared frotándose la tripa.

"A mí si no te importa me vendría bien un café." Le dije preocupado por lo de las basuras. "Para que me baje un poco lo de la barbacoa."

"Marchando un café." Dijo con voz alegre.

"Gracias, esto… ¿te importa si doy alguna luz?" Le pregunté. "Esto está un poco triste tan oscuro."

"Como quieras." Me dijo.

"Vaya, parece que no llevas aquí mucho tiempo." Le dijo Jared.

"Es que no me apetecía dar las luces." Dijo ella. "No estoy muy visible."

"¿Por qué tienes las ropas destrozadas?" Le dijo Jared.

"Me he liado a sartenazos de nuevo." Dijo ella evidentemente mintiendo, a medias.

"¿Ha entrado alguien?" Le dijimos preocupados.

"Nah, alguien que se había perdido." Dijo viniendo con una cafetera. "Aquí tenéis."

"¡Ahhh!" Grité al darme cuenta que tenía media cara cubierta con sangre y levantándome con un salto para pararla y mirarle la cara. "¡Estás sangrando!"

"Pero qué ruidoso…" Me dijo. "Si solo es un rasguño." Afirmó frotándose la cara un poco y viendo la sangre.

"Espera un momento." Le dijo Jared. "Deja eso y siéntate un momento, que has salido por patas de la hoguera y ahora apareces herida."

"Tenía una llamada importante." Afirmó ella mientras yo cogía un cuenco con agua y el trapo de la cocina para ir a limpiarle la sangre. "En serio, no podía obviarla."

"Y te has hecho eso con el móvil ¿no?" Le dijo Jared.

"No, te he dicho que me he liado a sartenazos con un visitante no deseado." Dijo ella para soltar un ruido de dolor cuando le froté un lado del ojo.

"Joder, que tajazo." Dijo Jared cuando descubrí un corte enorme. "¿Cómo te lo has hecho?"

"Me… no lo sé, ni me he dado cuenta." Afirmó ella.

"Esto… Jared, creo que hoy me quedaré aquí." Le dije. "¿Te importaría decírselo a mi madre a la que te vas a casa?"

"No, pero… me parece que no le va a hacer mucha gracia." Me dijo mientras ella volvía a quejarse de dolor. "Me parece que vas a tener que ponerte un par de puntos."

Un momento, nuestras heridas sanaban inmediatamente o les costaba muy poco, entonces… ¿por qué seguía abierta esa herida?

"Pues ya me dirás quién lo hace." Dijo ella. "Con la suerte que tengo seguro que me dejáis la cara como un mapa."

"Te ha ido muy cerca del ojo." Le dijo mientras oíamos un ruido abajo.

"Es un bicho que me he encontrado." Dijo Alex. "Tenía una pata rota así que… supongo que estará que muerde."

Eso no sonaba para nada a un bicho grande, sonaba más bien a un caballo.

"Igual deberíamos bajar nosotros y…" Le dije.

"No, dejarlo." Me dijo. "Ya se cansará. Luego bajaré a pincharle anestesia. De todas formas, no podrías entrar, he cerrado las puertas."

"Seth, esto no me huele bien." Me dijo Jared. "¿Crees que podría haber sido otra vez el acosador?"

"No lo sé, pero esto canta a vampiro que no veas." Le dije. "Por eso prefiero quedarme, no creo que me eche mientras no la espíe en el cuarto."

"Ya, claro." Me dijo. "Aunque es un poco raro que os deje pegaros a ella así, a Embry y a ti, que parecéis su sombra."

"Seguro." Le dije.

La verdad es que a veces también yo me lo preguntaba, aunque sabía que estábamos improntados de ella, eso no quitaba para que nos pasábamos uno u otro cuando no los dos pegados a ella todo el día; eso agobiaría a cualquiera, pero ella no parecía realmente molesta.

"A veces son un poco agobiantes, pero tampoco me quitan demasiada privacidad." Nos dijo Alex demostrando, una vez más, que tenía un oído equiparable al nuestro o mejor si cabía. "La verdad es que tampoco me agobia mucho tenerles revoloteando por aquí cuando no estoy trabajando, y además me hacen compañía. Es como tener a Keechak por aquí."

"¿Ves, somos…?. ¡Oye!" Le dije dándome cuenta de lo que había dicho. "¡¿Nos estás comparando con un perro?!" Le dije haciendo reír a Jared.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Jared)

Era raro, mientras me despedía de la médico y de Seth que se quedaría aquella noche allí me di cuenta de que ella parecía bastante calmada a pesar del hecho de que al parecer, habían entrado a su casa otra vez.

No era calmada, era más bien… no parecía nerviosa ni asustada, ni siquiera parecía preocupada. Su calma era realmente extraña.

"Seth, mantén un ojo en ella." Le pedí. "Su comportamiento me preocupa."

"¿Cómo?" Me dijo confuso.

"Está demasiado tranquila, me parece que intenta hacerse la dura." Le dije susurrando.

"Ah, vale." Me dijo asintiendo. "Sí, tendré un ojo en ella."

"Seth, me parece que últimamente tú también estás un poco raro." Le dije. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí, muy bien. ¿Pues?" Me dijo mientras oíamos un ruido dentro.

"Pareces preocupado." Le dije. "Y… ¿me lo parece a mí o estás comenzando a pillarte por la médico?" Le pregunté mientras le veía mirando de reojo a dentro de la casa como si quisiese ir dentro con preocupación. "Mira que Embry está improntado de ella y…"

"Jared, deberías dejar de decirle esas cosas a Seth." Me dijo Embry tras de mí. "Me alegra ver que me defiendes pero… mejor déjalo para otros."

Boom…

Los golpes no dejaban de oírse, y eso hizo que Embry también se preocupase.

"Esto… me parece que deberíamos volver dentro y mirar si…" Dije.

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Seth. "Seguro que es el bicho ese."

"¿Qué bicho?" Nos dijo Embry preocupado de la muerte.

"Uno que dice Alex que se ha encontrado." Le explicó Seth. "Será mejor que baje, dijo que le iba a poner un calmante y…"

"Espera, ya bajo yo." Le dijo Embry. "Con permiso Jared."

Hay que ver, ahora Embry defendía a Seth aunque fuese que le acusábamos de estar enamorado del blanco de la impronta de Embry.

"Venga, ve dentro a ver si conseguís ayudarle." Le dije cediendo. "Me voy a casa."

"Agradecería que no dijeses a nadie lo del animal." Me pidió antes de que me fuese. "Es por si acaso es un animal protegido. No me gustaría que se plantase aquí la poli y la detuviesen un día para soltarla luego."

"Y luego dices que no estás enamorado de ella…" Le dije divertido. "Tranquilo, no diré nada. A mí también me cae bien, y la verdad… necesitamos un médico, aunque sea un poco rara como esta."

"Gracias, Jared." Me dijo mientras oíamos un quejido de animal. "Esto…"

"Tranquilo, ya me voy." Le dije sonriendo divertido. "Y descuida, le diré a tu madre que estas aquí. ¿Te parece bien si le digo que tenías que quedarte aquí para vigilar?"

"Pero dile que no es nada grave, tampoco quiero que se quede en vela preocupada." Me dijo preocupado.

"Vale, buenas noches." Le dije.

Fue curioso, pero antes de que me alejase dos pasos Seth ya se había vuelto a meter en casa y había cerrado la puerta con un giro de llave.

"Alex." Le oí gritar.

"Desde luego…" Murmuré sacudiendo la cabeza mientras caminaba.

Esos dos estaban pillados, debían haber perdido la cabeza para irle detrás a una mujer que a mí me pasaba algo de edad con que a ellos… Y si los rumores eran ciertos, no solo era de la edad de Sam sino que además, el médico que vino a cubrirla cuando se puso enferma, Kobu, en vez de su amigo era algo más.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Alex ¿estás…?" Le dije bajando al bunquer donde la mantenían atada cuando estaba en la luna llena allí; sin embargo me quedé congelado al ver la escena que había dentro.

Allí dentro estaba Embry contra la pared mientras Alex estaba en cuclillas mirándome con los ojos uno normal y otro que tenía herido amarillo, con una mano frotándose la boca llena de sangre y con unos caninos de animal agudos incluso en los incisivos. Entonces se chupó la sangre del brazo mientras me miraba.

"Alex, qué…" Le dije.

"Esta sanguijuela se había colado en mi casa." Me dijo. "¿Vas a chivarte de que está aquí?"

"Creo que…" Comencé.

"Como te chives a alguien acabarás aquí." Me dijo sin dejarme decir nada. "Así que tú verás lo que haces. Yo solo defendía mi territorio."

Sentido animal de territorialidad bastante marcado, instintos animales desarrollados hasta límites insospechados.

Era como estar mirando a un lobo auténtico.

Una licántropo pura.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33: Secuestros.**

(Voz de Seth)

"Alex ¿estás…?" Le dije bajando al bunquer donde la mantenían atada cuando estaba en la luna llena allí; sin embargo me quedé congelado al ver la escena que había dentro.

Allí dentro estaba Embry contra la pared mientras Alex estaba en cuclillas mirándome con los ojos uno normal y otro que tenía herido amarillo, con una mano frotándose la boca llena de sangre y con unos caninos de animal agudos incluso en los incisivos. Entonces se chupó la sangre del brazo mientras me miraba.

"Alex, qué…" Le dije.

"Esta sanguijuela se había colado en mi casa." Me dijo. "¿Vas a chivarte de que está aquí?"

"Creo que…" Comencé.

"Como te chives a alguien acabarás aquí." Me dijo sin dejarme decir nada. "Así que tú verás lo que haces. Yo solo defendía mi territorio."

Sentido animal de territorialidad bastante marcado, instintos animales desarrollados hasta límites insospechados.

Era como estar mirando a un lobo auténtico.

Una licántropo pura.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Hacía casi dos días desde que habíamos bajado al bunker donde Alex había metido al vampiro que había cogido, nos había prohibido hablar de ello con nadie y ahora le había dejado clavado en la pared con kilos y kilos de madera y acero; clavado en la pared, encadenado bajo el peso de cientos y cientos de cadenas, en un bunker super-reforzado, con contraseña para entrar...

"_Vendrán más."_ Nos había dicho mientras lo sellaba allí. _"Rara vez suelen moverse solos... seguro que ahora viene su pareja."_

Ahora estábamos a la espera de que alguien extraño llegase a nuestras tierras.

"¿No hay noticias?" Le pregunté a Quil cuando le vi regresar de la patrulla nocturna que habían vuelto a comenzar cuando Jared corrió la voz de que habían vuelto a entrar a la casa de Alex.

"No." Me dijo. "¿Acaso esperabas algo?"

"Sí, que esos malditos vuelvan a asomar los colmillos por aquí." Le mentí a medias.

"Pues no han vuelto." Me dijo. "Aunque Paul cree que ha cogido un rastro de alguien que no son los Cullen no muy lejos, pero fuera de nuestros terrenos."

"Vaya por dios..." Dije. "¿Y no sabe quién era?"

"No, solo que no eran los Cullen." Me dijo. "¿Y ese interés? Te aseguro que aquí todos queremos proteger a tu amada doctora."

Si ellos supiesen... últimamente me parecía que no necesitaba demasiada protección, siempre y cuando no fuesen muchos vampiros contra ella, podía sola pegarse contra ellos y seguir viva, herida pero viva.

"Por cierto, Jared me dijo que tiene una herida fea en la cara." Me dijo.

"Ah, sí, bueno, ya casi la tiene curada." Le dije. "La lleva con puntos plásticos por si acaso, pero... creo que no los necesitará."

"Vaya, eso son buenas noticias ¿no?" Me dijo. "He oído que estás a punto de poder considerarse que te has mudado a su casa."

"Me encantaría, pero solo voy a protegerla un poco." Le dije.

Y a evitar que el chupasangres que tenía en el sótano estirase la pata prematuramente sin habernos dicho qué pintaba él en donde le había encontrado Alex.

"Lo que lo siento por Seth, eso de que haya enamorado de tu chica..." Me dijo.

"No se ha enamorado." Le dije. "Se ha improntado, que es peor."

"Venga ya, me estás tomando el pelo." Me dijo riéndose. "Es imposible que estéis los dos..."

"Ya, eso pensábamos pero mira." Le dije. "A ver cómo solucionamos este tinglado ahora."

"Pero no... no es posible." Me dijo. "Se supone que el fin de la impronta es la perpetuación de la especie. Entonces..."

"¡No lo sé!" Le dije. "Estoy hecho un lío, yo estoy improntado y Seth también."

Me costaba mucho entenderlo, no podía entenderlo, todo lo que había oído... todo lo que sabía de la impronta... se había venido abajo cuando me enteré que lo de Seth era también impronta.

Entonces algo chocó contra mí.

"¡Auch!" Dije.

"Auch." Dijo la voz de Alex. "Perdona Embry, no me he dado cuenta de por dónde iba..."

"¿Has salido de los arbustos?" Le dijo Quil.

"Sí, eso parece." Le dijo ella levantándose. "Esto... tengo prisa."

"¿A dónde vas?" Le pregunté.

"Es... una emergencia." Afirmó ella antes de volver a echar a correr.

"Esta chica..." Murmuró Quil.

"¡Será mentirosa!" Grité al darme cuenta de un detalle.

"¿Y eso?" Me dijo Quil confuso. "¡¿A qué viene eso?!"

"¡Si es una emergencia, ¿entonces por qué iba corriendo?!" Le dije. "¡Tiene una moto y un precioso quad que tira incluso por el monte más duro!"

Ahora estaba claro, no había tal emergencia, al menos no médica, se había inventado eso para cubrir las apariencias por algún motivo. Entonces me sentí como un estúpido, estaba claro que si hubiese sido algo tan 'urgente' hubiese cogido el quad al menos.

Me sentaba fatal, así que cuando llegamos a la casa de Quil eché a correr a casa de Alex y busqué en ella las llaves del quad notando que la casa apestaba a desodorante y ambientador además de una ligera traza que no sabía qué era, como humo con olor.

"Oh, vaya." Dije recogiendo las llaves de la moto de la mesilla del salón y viendo también un quemador de incienso con una barrita encendida y humeando. "Ahora sé a qué huele..."

Sacudí la cabeza y fui a salir cuando me encontré a Seth que entraba corriendo también.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Me dijo. "He ido a ver a Alex a la consulta y me han dicho que ha salido corriendo.

"La he visto corriendo, me ha dicho que era una urgencia pero estaba claro que era una bola." Le dije. "Se ha ido corriendo, si fuese una urgencia hubiese ido en la moto o el quad."

"Pero si lo tienes tú." Me dijo.

"He venido a cogerlo para seguirla." Afirmé.

"¿Y sabes a dónde iba?" Me preguntó.

"Ni idea." Afirmé mientras veíamos a Billie acercándose por el camino. "Hola Billie."

"Buenas ¿está Alex aquí?" Nos preguntó.

"No." Dije. "¿Te encuentras mal?"

"No, no, es por... Jake." Nos dijo. "Se ha peleado con algo y se ha hecho daño, venía a decirle que no podía ir a comprar los medicamentos que me había dicho."

"¿Se ha peleado con algo o... con alguien?" Dijo Seth.

"Con alguien." Dijo suspirando.

"Vampiros." Dijimos a la vez Seth y yo.

Ahora ya teníamos muy claro dónde estaba.

"Esto... ¿y no sabrás por casualidad dónde se pelearon?" Le preguntó Seth como leyéndome la mente.

"Creo que dijo algo sobre el parque Olympic, a las afueras." Nos dijo.

"Gracias." Le dijo Seth mientras yo arrancaba el motor del quad; suerte que lo había dejado aparcado en la puerta por algún motivo.

"¿En serio crees que estará allí?" Me preguntó Seth.

"Vampiros que atacan a Jacob, ella que se entera... recuerda que tiene a uno amarrado en el sótano y dijo que vendrían más." Le dije.

"Esperemos llegar a tiempo." Me dijo mientras yo aceleraba más.

La verdad es que estábamos nerviosos, no podíamos pensar más que en llegar, cuanto antes al sitio donde estaban peleando; sin embargo, lo que encontramos no fue mucho mejor.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Han pasado por aquí…" Murmuré agachándome sobre un rastro aún reciente. "Hace poco… tomaron… por allí." Afirmé incorporándome y mirando a un lado.

Había decidido salir a la caza cuando Billie me hizo ir a curar a su hijo que había vuelto con un par de huesos rotos y una costilla rota y otra astillada.

Aunque conocía a un vampiro que no me había atacado aún, que incluso me había ofrecido ayuda… no me fiaba de él. El mejor vampiro, el muerto.

Corrí de nuevo y miré a la luna, pronto sería nueva; si me concentraba bien podría intentar volver a hacer una trasformación parcial aunque esta estuviese ocultándose a ratos tras las nubes o jirones de ellas que surcaban el cielo.

Me centré en mi mano diestra, me costó bastante poder trasformarla sin perder mi forma humana.

"Y pensar que antes era capaz de hacer cualquier trasformación parcial en segundos incluso…" Murmuré sin soltar sonido alguno.

Me dolía ver que día a día había ganado poder pero había perdido capacidades que antes tenía seguras como el padre nuestro.

Deseaba correr a cuatro patas, pero sabía que si me encorvaba lo más mínimo acabaría por convertirme y tener que correr como una loba, y eso, aunque tentador, no me interesaba.

Derrapé para encontrarme ante una mancha de sangre, entonces me paré y la toqué y olí. Hacía menos de cinco minutos que habían pasado por allí; sí, el rastro estaba muy fresco aún.

Entonces levanté la cara y olí el aire, fueron apenas 10 metros los que corrí antes de caer sobre uno; una hembra.

"¡Ah!" Gritó tirándome aparte.

Entonces me fijé, una mujer pequeña y de pelo oscuro; el hombre en cambio era más alto y su pelo era de un rubio oscuro.

"¡Makena!" Le gritó cuando me estampaba contra un tronco haciéndome daño en la espalda. "¿Estás bien?"

"Charles, es… esa mujer…" Dijo.

Vampiros, eran unos malditos chupasangres… la sangre que había olido era de humanos…

"¿Quieres que la mate?" Le dijo el macho mientras yo me volvía a tirar contra ellos.

"Inténtalo." Le dije corriendo y burlándole para saltarle desde atrás, solo que la hembra me paró en el aire y me volvió a lanzar lejos.

"¿Quién te envía?" Me dijo el macho cuando me cogieron entre ambos.

Con un solo golpe en la boca del estómago me soltó.

"Yo trabajo sola." Le contesté. "Malditos cabrones…" Dije cuando me volvieron a estrellar contra el mismo tronco reventándolo con el impacto. "¡Habéis herido a alguien de los míos!" Les dije tirándome de nuevo contra ellos.

"Makena, vete." Le dijo el hombre, Charles, repeliéndome de nuevo. "Dice la verdad, viene sola, pero… es poderosa, puedo sentirlo." Afirmó tirándome contra otro árbol que se rompió con el golpe.

Sin embargo, ya era tarde, le había hecho sangre, apenas un pique.

Lamí la sangre en mi mejilla y sonreí.

"Chupasangres…" Canturrée. "Chupasangres antiguo…" Canturreé sonriendo con ironía.

La sangre que había probado de quien me mordió y me hizo esto tenía un ligero matiz, como el vino de años y años en una barrica; matiz que no había encontrado en la chica rubia y el cachas que había encontrado aquella vez que me cargué a uno de mis acosadores en mi locura de la luna llena, matiz que rara vez se encontraba en la sangre de los chupansangres que mataba; en cambio, este hombre… este sí lo tenía, muy suave y apenas perceptible pero lo tenía.

"Esto va a ser divertido." Afirmé frotándome la cara.

"¡Alex!" oí entonces gritar mientras el macho cogía a Seth.

Fueron apenas un segundo, ni Seth ni Embry eran rivales para alguien como esos dos, ellos dos solos; pero los tres…

"Mujer, tienes tres segundos exactos para soltarles." Le dije viendo que las nubes comenzaban a disiparse. "Tres…"

"¿Tanto te importan estos tipos?" Me dijo la hembra entonces mientras el macho sujetaba a Seth.

"¿Tanto os importa vuestro compañero?" Les dije. "Dos…"

"Alex, qué…" Me dijo Embry.

"¿Qué compañero?" Me dijo el hombre.

Intenté mandarle el plan de acción a Embry por imágenes mentales; deseé que pudiese verlo, como mis amigos hacían, como Kobu hacía… pillé a la hembra.

"Suéltale, y soltaré a tu compañera." Le dije.

La soltaría, pero eso no haría que no muriesen esa noche.

"Y entonces qué os impedería matarme." Me dijo.

"Nada impedirá que os matemos." Afirmé. "Si él muere ella muere, y acto seguido morirás tú. Te queda un segundo…"

La nube volvía a disiparse, en menos de un segundo todo volvería a comenzar…

"¡Seth, no!" Gritó Embry mientras yo le veía al macho ir a desnucarle.

Fue un movimiento rápido, yo desnuqué a la hembra y salté sobre el macho que soltó a Embry tras torcerle un poco el cuello por miedo a que yo le alcanzase y sin acabar su trabajo.

Un error enorme, nunca dejes algo a medias.

Rompimos otro árbol.

"Ahora sí que no habrá justicia divina para ti." Afirmé gruñendo y arrancándome la ropa mientras sentía el picor del pelo por todo mi cuerpo y mi mirada se volvía salvaje como nunca antes se había vuelto.

Fue una pelea singular, nunca antes me había enfrentado a un vampiro furiosa como estaba ahora; sin embargo…

"¡Alex!" Me gritó Embry en medio de la rabia que me embargaba. "¡Alex, Seth está …!"

No oí el final, no podía oírle mientras veía todo rojo y luchaba contra el vampiro que quedaba como si fuese mi único objetivo en la vida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Carlisle)

Aquello era muy raro, olía a sangre de vampiro por todo el bosque, sin embargo, no era el único olor que podíamos captar.

"Carlisle, hay licántropos." Me dijo Jasper.

"¿Licantropos en nuestros cazaderos?" Murmuró Emmet confuso apareciendo en lo alto de un árbol.

"Será mejor que vayamos." Les dije. "Por favor, tened cuidado, hay demasiado olor a sangre de los nuestros…"

De eso hacía ya un rato, sin embargo, cuando llegamos fue algo peor de lo que esperaba.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?" Le preguntó Jasper a Embry mientras veíamos a un lobo como nunca habíamos visto antes peleando contra Charles mientras Makena estaba muerta y desnucada en un charco de sangre.

"¡Es Seth!" Gritó Embry. "¡Está…!"

Podía ver que estaba muy preocupado, incluso había soltado dos lágrimas que aún estaba en medio de su cara.

"Déjame echarle un ojo." Le dije. "Jasper, Emmet, intentad pararles antes de que tengamos algo más que lamentar."

"No van a pararlo." Dijo Jasper suavemente y muy preocupado. "Es… esa cosa ha matado a la pareja de él."

"Pues yo voy a intentarlo." Dijo Emmet.

"¡Emmet, cui…!" Comencé para verle volar contra una roca que casi estalló. "…dado."

"Está furiosa." Dijo Embry. "Es…"

"Espera, espera, espera." Dijo Embry confuso. "¿Esa cosa es un una persona?"

'Esa cosa' en cuestión era la cosa más parecida a un licántropo de los de las películas que alguien podría encontrarse, como un lobo a dos patas con un poco de forma humana; y peleaba…

"Tiene unas vértebras movidas, y estoy viendo un tendón que no me gusta nada cómo está." Le dije a Embry.

"¿Está mu… muer…?" Dijo sin poder acabar de decirlo.

"No, está vivo." Le dije. "Aunque va a tener que guardar reposo unos días y además va a tener que pasarse por el médico, es una suerte que tengáis un médico en la reserva." Le dije recordando que del hospital central me había llegado a mis oídos que habían mandado a un recién llegado a la reserva a lidiar con los 'indios cabreados y quejicas' de la misma.

"¡Alex!" Le gritó Embry. "¡Alex, Seth está vivo!. ¡Alex!"

"Me parece que no te oye." Le dijo Jasper. "Ninguno de los dos oyen nada."

"Charles no va a parar porque ese ser ha matado a Markena, y esa cosa…"

"¡Alex, Seth sigue vivo!. ¡Para por favor!" Le continuó gritando Embry intentando calmarle.

"Embry, qué piensa ese ser que ha hecho Charles." Le dije. "Porque si piensa que ha matado a uno de los suyos esto está muy negro…"

"¡Alex!" Continuó Embry.

"Embry, eh, Embry, déjalo." Le dijo Jasper cogiéndole por los hombros para que le apartase.

Entonces le cogí yo por los hombros y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos.

"Embry, escúchame, qué ha pasado." Le dije. "¿Piensa que Charles ha matado a Seth?"

"No sé, es… está furiosa." Me dijo intentando ver la pelea. "Ese vampiro y la mujer esa que ha muerto la atacaron, cazaron humanos y ella no es de la reserva… protege a todos los que puede… ¡Alex!"

"¿Cómo que no es de la reserva, qué…?" Comencé a decir.

"¡Carlisle, cuidado!" Me gritó Emmet saltando hacia mí y haciéndome ver que la hembra de licántropo estaba volando hacia mí hasta que él la paró chocando contra ella a la par que Jasper solo que ella chocó frontamente contra Emmet y lo apartó con un mordisco que tuvo suerte de poder evitar para volver a tirarse contra mí.

"¡Alex, Alex, ya está!" Le gritó Embry cogiéndose a su cuello como pudo. "¡Nadie nos está haciendo daño!. ¡¿Ves?!"

Entonces el lobo ese lo miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras seguía gruñéndonos.

"¡Alex, por favor!" Le dijo Embry. "¡Por favor, vamonos!"

Le miró un segundo antes de volver a mirarnos y gruñó profundamente.

"¡Por favor, déjalo!" Le dijo Embry. "¡Por favor, déjalo pasar!"

Entonces fue algo raro, ese bicho, licántropo raro, se agachó para apoyarse en sus nudillos y se giró hacia Embry un poco más calmado, 'calmado', y fue a ponerse junto a Seth donde pareció lloriquear antes de cogerle en brazos.

"Espera." Le dijo Embry para cogerlo él y entonces el licántropo le golpeó con su costado suavemente.

"No puedo…" Le dijo Embry para que repitiese el gesto. "De acuerdo…" Dijo él. "Pero solo hasta el quad…"

Con cuidado lo cargó en la espalda de la chica-licántropo y entonces ella se puso a marchar suavemente como una persona correteando apoyándose en los nudillos, moviendo el trasero y medio desplazándose a saltitos.

"¡Eh!" Le gritó Emmet para que la licántropo se girase de golpe y gruñese amenazadoramente.

"¡Emmet, no!" Dijo Embry cogiendo a Seth que amenazaba con caerse mientras yo me ocupaba de Charles. "Tranquila, no ha sido nada… Emmet, dejarlo correr, por favor."

"Emmet, Jasper." Les llamé. "Dejadles que se vayan. Embry, por favor, mañana tenemos que hablar."

Me hizo un gesto de cabeza antes de volver a tirar suavemente del pellejo del cuello del licántropo que tras soltar un soplido amenazante se volvió a girar y siguió caminando sin dejar de gruñir.

"No lo dudo…" Le dijo Embry para que el licántropo hiciese unos ruidos de soplidos suaves. "Por favor… déjalo pasar…."

Aquella cosa… en parte era humana… sí, se comunicaba con Embry, no había duda.

Les vimos desaparecer por la arboleda mientras yo me ocupaba de Charles.

"Charles ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté.

"Esa cosa… ha… ha mat… ado a…" Me dijo medio susurrando debido a unos cortes en la garganta.

"La ha matado, es cierto." Le dije. "Pero no creo que…"

"La ma…taré." Dijo antes de toser. "No hab…rá lug…ar donde… pueda es… conderse de… mí…" Afirmó mirándome y cogiéndome la mano.

"Esa cosa no sabe lo que ha despertado." Murmuró Jasper.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Embry)

Nunca en la vida había visto algo igual, la cosa en la que se había convertido Alex… ahora veía claramente la diferencia entre su raza y la que éramos nosotros.

La vi corriendo a cuatro patas, como si huma persona con brazos un poco más largos que lo normal fuese corriendo a cuatro patas, su forma de moverse era increíble, sus reflejos eran increíbles, entonces me miró girando la cara apenas unos centímetros.

"_¿Me tienes miedo?_" Me preguntó tan claramente como si estuviese hablándome.

Hasta en eso era superior a nuestra especie.

"No." Le dije. "Un poco." Reconocí. "Pensaba en lo diferentes que somos."

"_Yo soy un monstruo._" Afirmó antes de volver a mirar al frente.

"No, no lo eres." Afirmé tras unos segundos.

Fue curioso, se paró frente al quad y con una mano lo paró en seco.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Le pregunté.

La oí oler el aire, parecía actuar con cautela.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le pregunté.

Entonces hizo algo más, se puso a dos patas y aulló como un auténtico lobo, alto, claro… preguntó a cualquiera que pudiera oírle sobre lo que pasaba mientras perdía el pelo poco a poco.

"Alex, qué…" Le dije.

"¡No!" Gritó recuperando su forma humana. "¡¿Por qué ahora?!"

Me bajé del quad de un salto y me quité la camisa para pasársela por la cabeza; no es que me molestasen las vistas, pero me preocupaba más ella y su bienestar.

Cuando Jake actuaba como si fuese un vulgar chucho con Bella Cullen, cuando aún era Bella Swan, me había parecido penoso, verle tan sumiso tan idiotizado… en cambio ahora yo actuaba de igual modo; me había rebajado incluso a ponerme en medio de ella y los Cullen como si fuese una tía, me había colgado de su cuello para pedirle que lo dejase pasar como la tía de una peli de esas medio rosas… no podía caer más bajo.

No, sí, sí que se podía caer más bajo.

"Vamos, te llevaré a casa, me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas." Le dije.

"Primero vamos a curar a Seth." Me dijo ella. "Tú conduce el Quad, yo iré corriendo a la par…"

"No puedes correr tan rápido." Le dije.

"Sí, sí que puedo." Me dijo. "En realidad, soy más rápida y fuerte que un licántropo medio."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

Había sido un camino relativamente corto, sin embargo, se me hizo terriblemente largo, le pedí a Embry que llevase a Seth al 'ambulatorio' de la reserva, y mientras yo corrí hasta los acantilados más cercanos y salté al mar; quedaría como un suicidio, y si no lo creían así, al menos aquello taparía mi rastro puesto que un perro mojado o cubierto de barro no dejaba olor.

Reaparecí en la playa de La Push, según lo que había oído de las leyes sobre vampiros, no podían entrar en La Push, bajo ninguna circunstancia, eso me protegería relativamente.

De ahí corrí directamente al ambulatorio para descubrir que Embry y Seth ya estaban allí.

"Colócale en una silla de ruedas." Le dije a Embry para ir a ponerme al menos mi uniforme de médico. "Va a ser el primer paciente que pruebe varias máquinas…"

"Carlisle dijo que no tenía el cuello roto, que solo era algo de un músculo o un tendón del cuello, y también dijo algo de unas vértebras movidas."

"Voy a asegurarme, le haremos una radiografía y luego le haré unas pruebas más y… espero que no sea nada grave." Le dije intentando sonar entera.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

Suspiré aliviada tras recoger los datos de todas las pruebas tras casi 4 horas de comenzar todo y analizarlo en el ático del ambulatorio. El que no estuviese del todo acabado de poner ciertas cosas de estructura como podía ser el ascensor o un par de cosas más, no era impedimento para poder hacer pruebas, no cuando podía cargar 50 veces mi propio peso que no era precisamente peso pluma, el problema era que no podía demostrarlo abiertamente.

"¿Qué es?" Me dijo Embry. "¿Estás bien?"

"¿Que si estoy bien?" Le dije reparando en ese pequeño detalle. "¿No debería preocuparte más el estado de Seth?"

"Seth estará bien." Me dijo. "La que no sé si está tan bien eres…"

"Estoy bien." Le dije mostrándole las líneas más suaves que me habían quedado tras la pelea y unos puntos que me había tenido que poner en el bíceps y el gemelo para unirlos de nuevo después de que fuesen casi cercenados del todo. "Mi gente es mucho peor que un maldito chupasangres, sabes que estaré bien pronto. Pero Seth lo tiene peor."

"¿Qué le pasa?" Me dijo. "¿Está…?"

"Solo tiene un esguince cervical." Le dije. "Se pondrá bien, pero… va a tener que quedarse en cama unos días. Se mareará y sería mejor que no moviese el cuello. Es… dios, lo siento…"

"Tú no se lo has hecho." Me dijo cogiéndome tímidamente de los hombros con un brazo. "Fueron…"

"Fue ese maldito chupasangres, pero porque atacaron a Jacob y yo les ataqué a ellos también." Le dije. "No deberíais haberme seguido…" Murmuré preocupada. "Ahora sabrán dónde atacar…"

"Eh, me parece que eran amigos de Carlisle." Me dijo Embry. "Carlisle nunca dejaría que ese tipo, sea quien sea, entrase aquí."

"Embry, no lo entiendes." Le dije poniéndole la venda a Seth. "He matado a su compañera, vendrá a por mí cuando tenga la oportunidad, y encima ahora tengo a 3 personas muy importantes para mí por aquí…"

"Gracias." Me dijo sonriendo complacido.

"No… no era por vosotros." Le dije suavemente. "Es… me han dicho que hay más licántropos cerca, viniendo hacia aquí desde el sur. Los lobos se lo han ido diciendo los unos a los otros y…"

"Así que eso es lo que oíste antes." Me dijo sin poder ocultar del todo su decepción.

Dios, no podía seguir así. ¿Hasta cuando podría yo seguir haciéndoles daño a esos dos chicos? Eso tenía que acabar.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34: Sorpresas te da la vida.**

"_Sorpresas te da la vida/ la vida te da sorpresas…_" Estribillo de una famosa canción popular.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Seth, tienes visita." Me dijo mi madre llamando a la puerta.

"Un segundo." Le dije cubriéndome con las sábanas con un movimiento. "Adelante."

"Hey, hola champion." Me dijo Embry sonriendo y saludando divertido.

"Ah, eres tú…" Dije un poco decepcionado.

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?" Me dijo sentándose y cogiendo mi silla del escritorio.

"Se supone que me tocaba revisión hoy." Le dije. "Es… bueno, suponía que eras la médico."

"Está en la playa." Me dijo. "Supongo que se pasará a la hora de la comida, ya sabes, corren rumores de que tu madre le ha vuelto a invitar, a ella y a sus invitados."

"¿Invitados?" Le pregunté.

"Sí, sus hermanos y la pava esa rara, te lo conté ¿recuerdas?" Me dijo.

"Ah, sí, cierto." Le dije recordándolo.

Hacía 3 días desde que por poco me rompieron el cuello, aún tenía el esguince cervical lo que me demostraba cada vez que lo dudaba que aquello no era un sueño ni una pesadilla, era real.

Y ahora estaba ella con sus tres hermanos, el perro Keechak y una chica que no solía ir mucho por la reserva sino que tenía una reserva en el hostal de mochileros de Forks.

"¿Ha vuelto la chica?" Le pregunté.

"Ah, no." Me dijo. "Bueno, al menos no por aquí. Aunque… la he visto en la playa, creo que comienza a hacerle competencia a Alex, aunque a ella no parece importarle mucho."

Sonreí al ver que a ella no parecían interesarle los otros chicos.

"Esto… lo que sí que Mike Newton parece haber… roto con su novia y… bueno, se acerca demasiado a Alex." Me dijo.

"Maldita sea…" Murmuré para intentar incorporarme. "Voy a matarle."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo Embry manteniéndome acostado de nuevo. "Yo me encargo de que ese moscón no le moleste demasiado; además, ha dicho que llamó Kobu diciendo que vendría, en cuanto llegue seguro que las cosas van mejor y la dejan un poco en paz."

"Seguro." Le dije. "Pero… cuándo va a venir."

"Creo que llegaba hoy." Me dijo como dudando.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"Pasa, pasa." Me dijo Sue Clearwater sonriéndome mientras me hacía pasar con mis hermanos a su salón. "¡Vaya, qué hermanos tan grandes tienes!"

"Son un poco altos para su edad." Le dije. "Este año se graduaron del instituto; en realidad están aquí como vacaciones, antes de irse a comenzar a mudarse a la residencia de la universidad."

"¡¿Son de la edad de mi Seth?!" Me dijo tapándose la boca sorprendida.

"Creo que Seth es técnicamente de un año antes, aunque les pasa solo meses." Le dije yo dándole un capón a Raider cuando le vi que iba a hacer algo no muy 'apropiado'. "Y a decir verdad, creo que Seth es algo más maduro que ellos también. Me temo que no he podido darles mucha educación porque siempre he estado demasiado ocupada últimamente en trabajar para ganar dinero para ayudar a su educación."

Entonces oímos ruidos de un cuarto contiguo y tanto mis hermanos como yo miramos al hueco de la puerta para ver a Seth llegar apoyándose en las paredes.

"Oh, por favor… te dije que te quedases quietecito…" Le dije yendo a ayudarle a ir hasta la mesa. "¿No podías hacerme un poco más de caso?"

"Te juro que no me he movido desde que me desperté, solo para ir al baño." Me dijo.

"Más te vale." Le advertí.

"No, soy testigo que no se ha levantado más que para ir al baño." Me dijo Sue yendo con una pila de platos que mis hermanos le cogieron a un gesto mío para ir a poner la mesa. "Qué…"

"Mis hermanos están educados para ayudar a sus mayores en caso de que lo necesiten, en casa ayudan a poner la mesa, limpiar o incluso cocinar si fuese necesario." Le dije comprobando la frente de Seth para comprobar que no tenía fiebre ni nada. "No noto fiebre."

"Es…" Dijo su madre preocupada.

"Tranquila Sue, sé las 'particularidades' de tu hijo." Le dije.

"He oído que había venido también tu prima." Me dijo Seth.

"Ah, sí, pero… bueno, ella no es muy… de reserva." Le dije yo cogiendo una jeringuilla de mi maletín y la goma para disponerme a sacarle sangre. "Le dije que se quedase en casa, pero dice que nunca le ha gustado lo de las cabañas sin cerrojo, afirma que en Forks hay más tiendas y todo eso."

"Y eso que no es una bimbo, que si no…" Dijo Raider.

"Vaya, ya os veía yo un poco callados." Le dijo Seth.

"Es que Embry y tú sois unos bocazas." Le contestó Riven. "Nosotros somos más de observar el terreno."

"Eh, maleducados, cuidado con ese lenguaje en esta casa." Les dije mientras le clavaba la jeringuilla a Seth para sacarle sangre y guardarla en el maletín con cuidado. "Discúlpales Sue, son unos malditos niñatos aún."

"No te preocupes." Me dijo ella sonriendo. "Son jóvenes."

"Ya, pero tu hijo y sus amigos no son así." Le dije yo guardando todo e incorporándome de nuevo para sonreírle. "Bueno… ¿cómo puedo echarte una mano?"

"Sentándote y dejándome hacer." Me dijo sonriendo. "Por cierto, hoy viene también Charlie Swan, es un gran hombre, el jefe de policía de Forks."

"Charlie es el amigo de Billie, con el que cenamos el día que volvimos a la reserva." Me explicó Seth.

"¡Oh!" Dije entonces. "Ya le recuerdo, un gran tipo."

Claro, para ella todos los que no fuesen vampiros eran buena gente; los niñatos de Forks, la gente de la reserva…

"Así que también sois amigos." Le dije sonriéndole. "Como Charlie y Billie, digo."

"Ah, sí, sí, somos amigos." Le dijo Sue.

"**Me parece a mí que esos dos son algo más que amigos**." Me dijo Riven para que le sacudiese una colleja algo fuerte para reñirle por dos.

"Maleducado." Le dije. "Nada de Cheyene en la mesa. Perdón Sue, mis hermanos son un poco maleducados a veces. Con eso de que no habían salido nunca de California…"

"Habló la lista de la familia." Me dijo Raider.

"**Oye, maleducados, no os portéis mal que aquí no podemos pelearnos**." Les dije en cheyene antes de volver a hablar inglés. "Perdón, era algo que mejor que no oyeseis."

"Esto… he oído que ya falta muy poco para que volváis a abrir la consulta de nuevo ¿no?" Me dijo Seth.

"Sí, claro." Le dije. "Solo falta que vuelvan a ponerle otra capa de seguridad más a la sala de Rayos-X y que comprueben lo del ascensor una vez más y ya está. De momento, hasta que no esté todo perfecto seguiré un poco con las visitas a domicilio."

"Oh… por favor… ¿quién era la que decía que nada de trabajo en la mesa?" Me riñó Raider.

"¿Ahora estamos en la mesa, Raider?" Le dije.

"Ja, ja." Me dijo. "Tecnicismos."

"Eh, Raider." Le dijo Seth. "¿Os ha llevado tu hermana a la playa?"

"Sí, mola pero donde esté Pelícano SB que se quiten vuestras playas." Le dijo él.

"Sí." Afirmó Riven. "No es por criticar, pero aquí el agua está fría, y las chicas…"

"Vale, están bien, pero no están apenas morenas." Dijo Riven sonriendo.

"Genial, ahora se ponen a hablar de chicas." Dije para Sue yendo a ayudarle a sacar comida a la mesa.

"Es bueno que con su edad se preocupen de las chicas." Me dio ella.

"Ya, pero es que esos dos tienen novia ya." Le dije. "Me habían dicho solo una, porque si me llego a enterar que está el otro con la que está…"

"Ojalá mi hijo me contase a mí esas cosas…" Me dijo suspirando. "Pero ya sabes, con esas edades las madres somos las últimas en enterarnos."

"Ya, a mí tampoco me cuentan todo." Le dije dejando la ensaladera en la mesa. "Antes sí, pero con eso de que han crecido y yo me lo estoy perdiendo…"

"¿Sabes?" Me dijo ella sonriendo maternalmente. "A veces hablas como una madre."

"A efectos legales soy algo así como su madre." Le dije. "Eh, chicos, dejad de cascar de hembras y a lavaros las manos para cuando llegue Charlie."

"Sí, mami…" Me dijeron bromeando.

"Ey, Seth." Le dijo Raider. "¿Nos dices dónde está el baño?"

"Chicos… dejarle en paz que el pobre ya tiene bastante con lo que tiene…" Les dije.

"El muy torpe…" Me dijo Sue. "¡Por las escaleras, fíjate tú!"

"Déjalo mamá." Le dijo Seth mientras iba despacito con él. "Alex lo sabe todo, estaba allí también."

"¿En serio?" Dijeron mis hermanos como con ironía mirándome y recriminándomelo con la mirada.

"Sí, en serio." Les dije. "Venga, por favor, a lavaros las manos."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"¿Qué paso?" Me preguntó Riven serio mientras nos lavábamos las manos los tres en el lavamanos del baño. "Y no nos vengas con que nada porque tu madre no nos oye."

"¿Qué ha hecho ahora nuestra 'hermanita'?" Me preguntó Raider mirándome fijamente también.

"Es… mató a un vampiro con compañero, pero lo hizo porque estaba peleando contra ellos porque hirieron a Jacob y…" Comencé a contarles.

"Espera un momento, despacio, tío." Me dijeron. "¿Quién hizo qué a quién?"

"Unos vampiros, una pareja de vampiros." Les dije. "Atacaron a Jacob, llegó aquí y vuestra hermana le curó y se enteró de todo, así que salió corriendo sin coger siquiera el quad ni nada y fue a buscarlos, Embry y yo la seguimos y cuando la encontramos estaba peleando."

"Sigue." Me pidió Raider. "¿Cómo te hicieron eso?"

"El macho de la pareja me pilló, y Alex pilló a la hembra. Estaba dispuesta a matarla desde el principio, pero intentó que no me hiciesen daño a mí, y entonces… el macho intentó desnucarme pero Alex fue más rápida y desnucó a la hembra para saltarle al macho e intentar cogerme por lo que solo se quedó en que me hizo un esguince cervical." Les dije.

"Vaya, dos muertes." Dijo Riven. "Porque habréis matado al macho ¿no?" Me dijo mirándome a mí preocupado.

"Los Cullen nos lo impidieron, conseguimos que Alex lo dejase pasar." Les dije.

¡Boom!

"¿De qué coño vais aquí?" Siseó Raider mientras los dos tenían un puño cada uno hincado en la pared. "¿Sois idiotas o qué?"

"¿Cómo se os ocurre dejar a un macho con vida después de matarle a su pareja?" Me dijo Riven con la misma cara furiosa.

"Chicos…" Nos llamó mi madre desde fuera. "¿Va todo bien dentro?"

"Sí, todo bien, mamá." Le dije. "¿De qué va esto?"

"Me da igual no poder ir a la universidad." Dijo Riven a su hermano. "Hay que sacarla de aquí pero ya."

"Llamaré a Qualetaqa, Kobu debe estar al llegar, espero que él pueda darnos algo de tiempo." Añadió Raider.

En un segundo me habían dejado al margen de nuevo.

"Eh, qué…" Les dije.

"Tú cierra la boca." Me dijeron a la vez amenazándome con un dedo como hacía su hermana cuando estaba molesta sin moverse de cara a cara entre ellos.

"Vosotros ya habéis hecho bastante." Me dijo Raider.

"Sí, la habéis puesto en peligro, subnormales." Añadió su hermano.

"¿Por qué?" Les dije.

"Nunca, jamás, en la vida." Me dijeron. "Nunca dejes a uno de los miembros de una pareja de vampiros con vida. Volverán y matarán a quien mató a su pareja."

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

"¡Hombre!" Dijo Charlie cuando entró con Sue que le abrió la puerta cuando llamó por cortesía. "La señorita Alex."

"Alex, Charlie." Le dije dándole el abrazo como a los otros adultos amigos. "Prefiero solo Alex, lo de señorita… ¡Brrr!" Dije escalofriándome y riéndome. "Es demasiado formal."

"Me cuesta llamar a alguien con carrera sin un título delante para dar categoría." Me dijo.

"¡Pero qué categoría, ni categoría!" Le dije riéndome mientras veía a uno de los gemelos salir corriendo. "¡Eh, señorito!" Le dije cogiéndole por detrás de la camiseta y parándole. "¿A dónde te crees que vas? Venga, a la mesa."

"Tengo que llamar a Qualetaqa, es algo importante." Me dijo.

"Venga mujer, dale 5 minutos, si tampoco hay prisa." Me dijo Sue.

"5 minutos, ni uno menos." Le dije.

"Vale." Me dijo antes de salir corriendo.

"¿Y ese?" Dijo Charlie.

"Riven, uno de mis hermanos." Le dije. "Y ese otro que está con Seth es su gemelo Raider."

"Vaya, hermanos." Me dijo mientras me percataba que Raider parecía tener una cara demasiado seria para él.

"Perdón." Les dije antes de dirigirme a mi hermano en Cheyene. "**Raider, qué está pasando aquí**." Le pregunté seria.

"**¿Ahora sí podemos hablar cheyene?**" Me dijo.

"**No me vengas con monsergas, qué pasa**." Le dije molesta de que me replicase con mis propias palabras. "**Estáis los dos muy serios. Nunca estáis serios, así que venga, desembucha**."

"Alex, Qualetaqa." Me dijo mi hermano apareciendo por la puerta tras de mí. "Que te pongas ahora mismo."

"Vosotros dos, tenemos que hablar." Les dije amenazándoles con un dedo mientras cogía el móvil y me levantaba para ir al salón. "¿Qué pasa? Me has pillado a punto de comer."

"Me ha dicho Riven que has tenido una pelea con una pareja de vampiros y que has dejado uno con vida." Me dijo él por el teléfono. "Dime que es una broma pesada de esos dos y que no te has peleado con unos vampiros."

"Pues no, pero esos dos se van a comer un mojón de ciervo como Alaska de grande por chivatos." Le dije.

Entonces se puso a gritarme en Cheyene a todo trapo, echándome la bronca, lamentándose haberme dejado salir de la reserva...

"Eh, a mí no me grites ¿me oyes?" Le dije molesta. "Me obligaron a hacerlo, me estaba peleando porque habían atacado a un chico que conocía y llegaron unos chupasangres inofensivos de por aquí y los dos chicos que llevé conmigo a la reserva y me convencieron de que lo dejase pasar."

"Escúchame, cógete todo lo que puedas y sal de ahí." Me dijo tras unos segundos de silencio. "Iros los gemelos y tú a donde sea pero alejaros de allí, ya sabes cómo hacer par no dejar rastro, así que..."

"Qualetaqa, no pienso largarme ¿me oyes?" Le dije furiosa. "No es solo por el trabajo, ahora tengo mi casa aquí, no pienso largarme porque sí. Ni aunque me venga la armada invencible a intentar pillarme ¿me oyes?"

"Eh, no quiero tener que repetírtelo." Me dijo. "Como tu cabeza de familia te ordeno..."

"¡¡¿Me estás dando órdenes?!!" Le grité. "¡¡¿Te atreves a reclamar el menor derecho sobre mí?!!. ¡¡MALDITO RETRÓGADO, MACHISTA Y ANTICUADO!!" Comencé a gritarle furiosa para seguir gritándole tacos en cheyene hasta que me cabreé y cogí el móvil y tras colgarlo lo tiré lejos, con tan mala suerte que atravesó la puerta mientras se abría y se le estampó contra la pared aunque no se rompió pero sí se fue una pieza por cada lado.

"Esto... mejor ni preguntar." Dijo mi hermano.

Le miré furiosa para plantarme, con dos zancadas entre ellos y ponerme a pelearme con ellos que lógicamente me respondieron y acabamos saliendo por la puerta trasera al patio trasero donde me faltó muy poco para trasformarme mientras me peleaba contra mis dos hermanos y Sue se ponía a gritar asustada mientras Charlie iba a meterse para separarnos.

"No, Charlie, déjale, por favor." Le dijo Seth. "En serio, no se van a hacer nada y como te pillen en medio..."

"Están causando un altercado." Le dijo Charlie. "Claro que es mi incumbencia. Eh, parad de una vez."

"Te digo que así no van a parar." Afirmó Seth cuando por poco le mordimos por error.

"Estoy comenzando a plantearme el traer el equipo antidisturbios." Dijo Charlie. "Estos..."

"Sue, Emily se preguntaba si podrías..." Dijo Sam apareciendo cerca para saltar al momento a intentar separarnos. "¡Ey, ey, vale ya!. ¡Os... me han mordido!"

"Ya os dije que mejor no meterse en medio de ellos." Afirmó Seth. "No van a hacer..."

"Esto lo arreglo yo." Dijo Sam. "Manguera."

"¿Qué...?" Dijo Seth.

"Claro, cómo no se me había ocurrido." Dijo Charlie buscando alrededor una manguera de Sue para regar un poco y conectándola a la toma de agua. "Como en la época de combate contra los hippies, a manguerazo vivo." Afirmó encendiendo la manguera para apuntarnos y golpearnos con el chorro de agua.

"¡Ah, mecagüen la...!" Gritamos.

"¡Agua!" Gritaron los gemelos.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Charlie. "¿Se os han pasado ya las ganas o tenemos que seguir regándoos?"

"¿Quién les ha dicho a estos nada?" Pregunté mirando a Sam y Seth.

"Es... me parece que se me ha escapado... a mí." Dijo Seth un poco con miedo.

"¡Perfecto, esto es perfecto!" Dije. "Disculpadme, Sue, Charlie." Les dije escurriénodme un poco la ropa. "Necesito desahogarme un poco."

"Alex, a dónde..." Me gritó Seth.

"No, ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra en un rato." Le dije apuntándole con un dedo empapada de la cabeza a los pies. "Y vosotros dos, pigméos, más os vale que cuando vuelva no vea vuestras caras por aquí y por cierto." Dije acercándome y cogiéndoles los móviles para quitarles las baterías y las tarjetas que estuve en un tris de romperles pero me reprimí al recordar el precio de cada uno. "Se acabó, esto lo pagué yo así que yo me los quedo."

"¡No puedes quitarnos los móviles!" Me gritaron a punto de volver a lanzarse contra mí.

"¡Y vosotros tampoco podéis ir a llorarle a nuestro hermano por cualquier cosa, chivatos de mierda!" Les grité cogiendo a uno y tirándole contra un poste y al otro contra el otro. "**¡Y tenéis suerte de que esté gente mirando, que si no os rompía las piernas por idiotas!**"

"¡Alex!" Me gritó Seth mientras corría.

Ni siquiera me di la vuelta, corrí hasta llegar a casa y allí cerré y atranqué las puertas y ventanas para impedir que entrase nadie.

"Vaya, has vuelto pronto." Me dijo una voz. "Y yo que esperaba..."

"¡Kobu, largate que no estoy para aguantar a nadie!" Dije furiosa abriendo una puerta para que se fuese; en lugar de eso se quedó miránodme.

"¿Qué ha pasado ahora?" Me dijo.

"¡Y a tí que te importa!" Le grité. "¡Que te largues!"

"Me voy, pero vuelvo en nada y espero que me cuentes por qué te has puesto tan furiosa." Me dijo. "Por cierto, me han dicho que tienes un par de garrapatas por aquí."

"Duermen en mi cuarto, y yo duermo aquí que para eso me gusta más dormir en el suelo junto a la chimenea." Le dije. "¡Y ahora largo!"

Salió por patas cuando me vio más peluda y entonces casi rompo la puerta cerrándola con demasiada fuerza.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Seth)

"Muy bien, caballeretes." Les dijo Charlie a los gemelos y a mí cuando nos sentamos en la mesa. "Sé que vosotros sabéis de qué iba todo esto, así que vais a decirme de una vez por qué vuestra hermana se ha puesto furiosa de pronto."

"Este y el otro idiota han hecho que nuestra hermana se meta en líos gordos, se lo hemos dicho a nuestro hermano mayor y creo que le ha caído una buena." Le dijo uno de los gemelos.

"Así que es por eso." Dijo Sam. "Hubiese jurado que era algo más gordo."

"Era algo más gordo." Dijo Sue. "Nunca ha perdido los papeles, jamás; así que algo más gordo que eso ha tenido que ser."

"Es que no le gusta que nos chivemos a nuestro hermano mayor." Dijo el otro.

De pronto me vino algo raro a la cabeza, fue solo una visión, como cuando compartíamos la mente siendo lobos. Alex montándose en la caravana custodiada por los gemelos y lléndose hacia a saber dónde y con todas sus cosas en la furgoneta.

Eso me hizo palidecer, debía ser una broma.

"Seth, eh, chaval." Me sacó Charlie de mis pensamientos rompiendo ese vínculo mental. "Oye ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy pálido."

"Sí, es que..." Dije. "Me duele mucho el cuello, me parece que debería buscar a la médico y..."

"Tú te quedas aquí." Me dijo uno de los gemelos. "Bastante has hecho ya, tu amiguito el bocazas y tú."

"¡Jovencito!" Le dijo Charlie.

"Disculparnos, tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestra hermana." Dijo el otro levantándose.

"Esperad, voy con vosotros." Les dije.

"Tú te quedas aquí." Me dijo Raider. "A no ser que quieras que te acabemos de romper nosotros el cuello." Añadió suavemente de forma que solo los licántropos le oyésemos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiésemos irnos, llamaron a la puerta.

"Sue, necesitamos que Seth venga." Le dijo Sam. "Tiene que contarnos una cosa."

La verdad es que su cara tampoco presagiaba nada bueno, y no sé qué me daba peor espina, si la cara de asesinos de los gemelos cada vez que habría la boca para preocuparme por su hermana o la cara de preocupación de Sam y el hecho de que Kobu estuviése tras él.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35: Separaciones.**

(Voz de Sam)

"¿Y qué pasó con el otro vampiro?" Les pregunté a Embry y Seth. "¿Por qué dejasteis que te hiciese eso, Seth?"

"No lo dejamos." Me dijo Embry. "Fue... Alex mató a la compañera de ese tipo y él intentó matar a Seth a cambio."

"¿Qué cosa es esa mujer?" Les dije.

"Nada." Me dijeron.

"Eh, a mí no me engañéis." Les dije un poco enfadado porque me mintieran. "Que qué cosa es esa mujer."

"Es... un lobo." Me dijo Jacob. "Lo siento tíos, tenían que saberlo." Añadió como para Embry y Seth.

Fue cosa de un momento, en menos de un segundo, Kobu estaba frente a Jacob aparecido de la nada, mirándole con cara de estar furioso y casi gruñendo.

"Traidor..." Le dijo.

"Kobu, tranquilízate." Le dijo Embry que salió despedido cuando Kobu le dio un golpe con el brazo para alejarle de él y volviéndose hacia Seth y él. "Vosotros dos, sois unos..."

Vale, creo que era un taco en alguna otra lengua indígena, porque no supimos qué les llamó.

"¡Cómo os habéis atrevido!" Les dijo a Seth y Embry. "¡Cómo habéis osado meteros en medio de un cazador y su presa!"

"Kobu, tranquilízate." Le dijo Seth. "No pretendíamos..."

"¡Me da igual lo que pretendiéseis!" Le gritó. "¡Debería haber dejado que ese tipo te rompiese el cuello, por subnormal!"

"Oye, eso sí que no te lo vamos a..." Le dijo Paul yendo a cogerle y saliendo despedido también él.

Ese tío era realmente fuerte.

Al final, ni entre todos pudimos lograr cogerle, aunque se quedó quieto mirando con los ojos semi-entornados a Seth y Embry que se había vuelto a levantar e intentaban defenderse verbalmente ante las acusaciones de Kobu.

"¡NO!" Les gritó como si estuviese harto. "¡No quiero oír nada más!. ¡Vamos a llevárnosla, a donde no podáis volver a hacerle daño!"

"¿De qué vas tú?" Le dije yo entonces. "Una cosa es que te metas con ellos, se lo merecen porque son idiotas; pero otra cosa es que nos raptéis a la médico, eso nos afecta a todos, nosotros y al resto de gente de la reserva."

"¡Haberlo pensado antes!" Me dijo. "¡Alex nunca debió haber confiado en estos dos!. ¡Maldito el día en que cedí a su chantaje!"

Fue algo curioso, porque justo entonces oímos un grito de miedo seguido de un montón de sonidos de pelea y luego un aullido de dolor; sin embargo, todos los licántropos estábamos allí.

"¡Alex!" Gritaron Embry y Seth cuando se dieron cuenta de algo.

"¡¿A dónde creéis vosotros que váis?!" Les dijo Kobu cogiéndoles por el cuello y levantándoles de la tierra. "¡He dicho que no vais a volver a verla, nunca más!"

De nuevo más sonidos lastimeros, esta vez eran de diferente timbre a los anteriores y sí que nos preocupamos, sobre todo Kobu que parecía dudar.

Cuando volvieron a oírse los aullidos lastimeros fue cuando se oyeron otros aullidos diferentes y fue cuando Kobu lanzó a Embry y Seth lejos y comenzó a correr mientras nosotros cambiábamos a nuestra forma lupina y corríamos hacia el mismo lugar para encontrar a un trio de hombres mirándonos, dos de ellos con un tufo bastante marcado a vampiro, solo que el otro que quedaba parecía más bien 'humano' y de los dos apestosos uno tenía algo de olor a cera y colonia cara, el que estaba más quieto y recto de los tres tipos.

"¿Y vosotros?" Dije mientras veía a Kobu furioso que comenzaba a temblar.

"¡¿Qué les habéis hecho a los gemelos?!" Gritó antes de trasformarse en un enorme lobo de color canela tan grande o igual un poco más que Sam con la boca que echaba espuma.

"_¿Qué...?_" Dijimos en general.

"Han dicho que nada de dañar a nadie." Dijo el chico que tenía un corte clásico mientras le quitaba el polvo de una gorra de esas que los niños bien solían llevar.

"¿No podemos patear unos cuantos traseros?" Dijo el que era humano aún.

"Nat, nada de patear." Dijo el otro. "Louie ha dicho que nada de heridos graves ni muertes."

"Pero no dijo nada de heridos de otro tipo." Dijo el humano con una sonrisa de ironía.

"Está bien, pero cuidado con el herido." Dijo el del corte clásico ajustándose su gorra con cuidado. "Dijo que nada de hacer mucho daño a nadie."

Fue algo curioso, nunca hubiésemos esperado aquello, peleamos un poco, algunos escogieron al vampiro de pelo pincho con mechas porque era atlético y algo fuerte, pero la verdad es que tampoco parecía hacer gran cosa, simplemente se limitaba a plantarnos cara hasta que derribaron a Kobu herido y de pronto...

Zas.

Una red se elebó del suelo atrapándonos a Jared, Paul, Quil y a mí mientras otra se elevaba atrapando a Seth y Embry mientras que algo que parecía una red de acero se caía sobre Kobu sepultándolo con ella y dejándolo clavado en el suelo mientras dos chicas vampiro aparecían de la nada sobre la red de Kobu dejándola clavada en el suelo.

"Y nosotros pensando que sería más difícil..." Dijo la que tenía el pelo largo y morado oscuro con mechas fucsia para ir a abrazar al pelopincho vampiro.

"¿Estáis bien?" Dijo la menudita que recordaba un poco a Alice Cullen pero con el pelo en un peinado más a lo 'charleston' o algo así. "¿Os han hecho daño?"

"Nah, Louie les sobrestimó." Le dijo el que parecía el compañero de la chica de pelo largo pasándole el brazo por los hombros y besándole la cabeza. "Por lo que nos dijo pensaba que iba a ser más difícil."

"¡Soltadnos!" Gritaron Seth y Embry.

"¿Dónde está Alex?" Dijo Embry preocupado al extremo y desnudo en la red donde le tenían.

"¿Quién?" Dijo el humano.

"Creo que se refieren a la chica." Dijo la doble de Alice Cullen.

"¡Ah!" Dijo este. "¿Y a vosotros qué os importa? Igual nos la hemos llevado para comérnosla."

Plaf, los otros dos machos le habían dado un golpe cada uno.

"Cierra la bocaza, Nat." Le dijo el pelo pincho.

"Deja de molestar a la gente." Le dijo el otro.

"Unos lobos la estaban molestando." Dijo la chica menudita acercándose a nuestra red con una sonrisa para mirarnos. "Así que la hemos salvado."

"¿Cómo que salvado?" Dijo Seth. "¿Salvado de qué?"

"De vosotros, claro." Dijo la otra.

"Los otros niñatos-lobo están por allí." Dijo el macho de la boina.

Intentamos morder las cuerdas para bajar, pero lo único que hicimos fue hacernos daño en los dientes y que Paul por poco perdiese un colmillo ensañándose con las cuerdas.

"Yo que vosotros dejaría de hacer eso." Nos dijo la doble de Alice. "Están reforzadas para que no se rompan así como así..."

"Moira, vamos." Le dijo el de la boina que parecía ser su compañero cogiéndola suavemente por el brazo. "Tenemos que alcanzar a Louie y la señorita."

"¡Mentirosos!" Les gritó Embry revolviéndose y despellejándose las manos intentando romper las cuerdas de su red. "¡Alex nunca se iría con unos vampiros!"

"Sí, la verdad es que igual no se hubiese venido con nosotros." Dijo el de pelo pincho vampiro que llevaba gafas de sol como el otro. "Pero bueno, los otros críos la habían drogado y creo que también planeaban secuestrarla. Nosotros solo la salvamos de ellos."

"La verdad es que tiene una sangre..." Dijo la de pelo largo sonriendo suavemente mientras nos dábamos cuenta que las dos chicas miraban a Embry y Seth que estaban en sus formas humanas, entonces me fijé mejor y me revolví intentando salir cuando me di cuenta que ambas tenían los ojos morados como si fuesen rojos pero ocultos tras unas lentillas azules.

"Chicas, ya vale." Les dijo el de pelo pincho. "Vámonos de aquí ya." Afirmó cogiendo del brazo a su pareja mientras el otro vampiro hacía lo mismo con la suya.

Fue cuestión de segundos, en segundos ya no estaban allí y mientras seguíamos revolviéndonos nos dimos cuenta que se habrían largado a donde quisieran para antes de que pudiésemos salir de allí.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Alex)

No podía ver nada, estaba sumida en la oscuridad y de pronto sentí que volvía a mi cuerpo, me dolía mucho la espalda, pero no como si me hubiesen dado una paliza, era más bien... una mala postura.

Iba a abrir los ojos cuando me di cuenta de algo; olía que apestaba a vampiro, y no precisamente a alguno que conociese. Así que me quedé con los ojos cerrados y el resto de sentidos atentos para intentar ver mi situación actual intentando quedarme lo más quieta posible.

"Esto no marcha bien." Dijo una voz suave. "Se supone que ya debería haber despertado."

"¿Te importa dejarla tranquila, Jackie?" Dijo otra voz. "Con lo que nos ha costado callar a sus puñeteros compañeros."

"Una manada, ni más ni menos." Dijo otra voz de hombre. "Eso es lo que tenía esa mujer a sus pies."

Perfecto, dos hombres y una mujer.

"La verdad es que era conmovedor." Dijo otra voz de mujer.

Dos, dos hombres y dos mujeres.

"Estaban realmente preocupados por ella." Continuó la misma mujer. "Deberías haber visto cómo peleaban por liberarse para poder seguirnos y encontrarla..."

"Chicas... por favor..." Dijo el segundo hombre. "Si ya sabemos que os daban pena, pero esos bichos eran licántropos, nos hubiesen intentado matar de haber tenido oportunidad."

"Eh, vosotros, dejar de tocar las narices." Dijo una tercera voz. "Os recuerdo a quién tenemos ahí."

Prefecto, eso se ponía cada vez peor; tres hombres y dos mujeres.

"Me cuesta creer que sea una hembra." Dijo el segundo hombre.

"¿Queréis hacer el favor?" Dijo la primera hembra en hablar, la que se llamaba Jackie o algo así. "Se supone que nuestra raza somos ante todo nobles, con modales."

"Desde luego, en qué nos diferenciaríamos si no de esos animales que campan por ahí..." Dijo el segundo hombre.

"Por favor, Balthazar." Le dijo el otro. "Un poco de modales."

"Claro, como tú eres un simple 'currito' tienes unos modales exquisitos como yo, ¿no, Jaques?" Le dijo el segundo hombre que por lo que deducía era Balthazar mientras que el otro debía ser Jaques.

Entonces noté una mano suave tocándome la cara y un aliento en mi cuello y fue cuando salté y de un golpe separé a quien quiera que fuese quien tenía junto a mi cuello mandándole a unos metros de mí para ponerme lista para atacar dándome cuenta que eran más bien 3 hombres y 3 mujeres que me miraban mientras una de las mujeres era a la que había tirado hasta la pared contraria.

"¿Lo véis?" Dijo el castaño con un corte clásico señalándome con suavidad. "La habéis asustado. ¿Moira, estás bien?"

"Tiene fuerza." Dijo una chica que me sonaba su cara solo que con un peinado moreno con un corte a lo charlestón.

"Chupasangres..." Murmuré entre dientes dándome cuenta que estaba en una cueva que debía estar cerca del agua puesto que se oía correr agua cerca.

"Y luego nos decís que hay que tener respeto..." Le dijo el pelopincho castaño con mechas más claras. "Os lo dije, estos bichos son animales y nada más."

"Balthazar, modera tu lenguaje." Dijo otra voz más que reconocía. "Debe estar desorientada."

"¡Tú, maldita rata asesina que...!" Le dije yendo a tirarme contra él furiosa y sintiendo que me iba a trasformar de un momento a otro y tropezando con algo que me hizo caer en brazos del 3º tipo que al menos olía a humano.

"Cuidado, chica." Me dijo.

"Nathan." Le llamó Louie.

"¡¿Qué narices es esto?!" Dije reparando en que llevaba un vestido largo, y cuando digo largo era de los de gala que arrastraban un poco por el suelo, rojo.

"Es que no podías seguir llendo por ahí con harapos y ropas destrozadas." Me dijo la chica de pelo rojizo, Jackie. "Es de Moira."

"Yo se lo regalo." Dijo la menudita de pelo 'charlestón' sonriendo.

"Alex, deberías sentarte y..." Me dijo Louie.

"Debería matarte, eso es lo que debería." Le dije. "¿Qué me has hecho, por qué me he desmayado?"

"Siento decirte que no fuimos nosotros." Me dijo. "Los gemelos esos te lo dispararon segundos antes de que entrase yo a tu casa."

"Parecían muy interesados en llevarte de allí." Dijo el del corte de pelo anticuado.

"Como se os haya ocurrido hacerles nada a mis hermanos..." Les dije furiosa sintiendo que me picaba el pelo.

"Oye, como te trasformes y me destroces el vestido te mataré." Me dijo la chica menudita, Moira.

"Alex. ¿Tienes idea de quién era la mujer que mataste?" Me preguntó Louie.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Le dije.

"No importa." Dijo metiéndole el puño en la boca a los dos tipos de pelo pincho que parecía que iban a hablar. "El caso es que me he enterado. ¿Sabes quiénes eran?"

"No, me da igual, atacaron a un amigo." Le dije.

"Licántropos y su estúpida territorialidad y sentido de manada..." Dijo la chica de pelo largo y tirando a morado con mechas fucsia.

"¿Tienes algo contra mí, vampiro?" Le dije encarándome.

"Chicas, tranquilas." Nos dijo Louie suavemente. "Alex, no llevas lo que te pedí que no te quitases." Me dijo abriendo la mano para mostrarme el anillo con la piedra roja a juego con el maldito camafeo que se supone que me había pedido que llevase siempre conmigo.

"Son unos pedruscos enormes." Le dije. "No pienso llevarlos a todas horas conmigo."

"Para ti es muy importante llevarlos en todo momento." Afirmó cogiéndome la mano para ponerme el anillo antes de engancharme el pedrusco del camafeo. "Si no lo llevas, no saben que no eres atacable."

Fue algo rápido, me quité ambas con rapidez y las tiré a un lado para que uno de los hombres las recogiese antes de que golpeasen nada y se rompiesen.

"No necesito esto." Afirmé. "Me da igual que me ataquen, mataré al vampiro que ose atacarme."

"No deberías." Me dijo Louie suavemente. "No todos los vampiros somos iguales."

"Matáis gente para alimentaros." Le dije siseando. "Los vampiros solo sois asesinos."

"¿Y qué me dices de los de tu raza?" Me dijo Balthazar, el pelo pincho. "Unos chuchos como tú mataron a mi familia, yo tuve suerte y escapé porque no estaba en ese momento en casa. ¿No debería yo ir matando a los de tu raza? Solo sois asesinos y estúpidos."

"Yo no soy una asesina." Le dije. "Y tampoco estúpida."

"Nosotros tampoco somos asesinos." Me dijo la chica menudita. "Vale, nos alimentamos de sangre, pero solo matamos asesinos, criminales y mendigos."

"Nunca mataríamos a una persona normal." Me dijo el otro macho vampiro. "Uno de nosotros es aún humano, una de nuestras compañeras está enamorada de un humano."

Me di cuenta que se referían al otro macho, él era un humano, aún; igual en un futuro, su compañera lo convertía, pero de momento era humano.

"Nuestras familias fueron humanas." Me dijo Louie. "Aunque la sangre de los humanos nos llama más, solo nos alimentamos de moribundos y gente que merece morir. En la escala de los de tu especie, vosotros seríais predadores de animales y nosotros carroñeros de humanos."

Fue a volver a ponerme las cosas, pero yo me revolví y retiré la mano en silencio.

No dije nada, solo me limité a alejarme de ellos y sentarme en un saliente en silencio; aquello no me cuadraba. Los lobos éramos predadores en el mundo animal y los buitres eran carroñeros, pero en el mundo de los humanos, los vampiros eran carroñeros, al menos estos. No tenía sentido.

"¿Qué hay de mis hermanos?" Les dije. "¿Mis amigos y compañeros? Me buscarán y os matarán."

"Tus hermanos están bien." Me dijo el vampiro de la boina, Jaques. "Solo los dejamos fuera de combate para que no nos siguieran. De hecho, nos planteamos si de verdad eran tus hermanos puesto que lo que te estaban intentando hacer no era demasiado cariñoso que digamos."

"¿Por qué te intentaban raptar?" Me preguntó Jackie suavemente.

"Yo… creo que intentaban protegerme, a la fuerza." Les dije dudando. "Son… yo nunca les enseñé a hacer las cosas así…"

"Bueno, no te preocupes." Me dijo Louie sentándose a mi lado. "Ahora estás con nosotros."

"Nosotros cuidaremos de ti." Me dijo Moira, la pequeñita atusándome el pelo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

"No necesito que nadie me cuide." Dije separándome de nuevo.

Me sentía traicionada por mis hermanos, humillada por haber tenido que ser rescatada por unos malditos vampiros, preocupada por mis amigos, en especial por Seth y Embry que removerían cielos y tierra por encontrarme…

Me apetecía escapar, pero a la vez, me sentía perdida y aún notaba los efectos de los sedantes que me habían disparado los gemelos para dejarme KO y poder llevarme sin que les plantease ningún problema o me revolviese; así que al final me limité a dejarme caer sentada contra una pared y me apoyé la cara en las rodillas.

"En cuanto me encuentre mejor me iré." Le dije a Louie.

"No lo dudo." Me dijo como dándome la razón como a los tontos.

"Eh, lo digo en serio." Le dije. "En cuanto se me pasen los efectos de lo que sea que me han disparado estos dos."

Intenté quedarme despierta sin perderme ni un solo movimiento de los vampiros esos y viendo cómo se sentaban por parejas y cuchicheaban entre ellos, en cambio Louie se limitó a sacar mapas y un montón de papeles y se apoyó en una piedra a hacer cosas con ellos.

Pronto comencé a sentir que me pesaban un poco los párpados, así que pestañeé más de la cuenta; llevaba horas sin dormir, no sé cuanto tiempo hacía ya que me había ido de la reserva, tampoco sabía si me estarían buscando.

La verdad es que de pronto me di cuenta que no había sido una buena compañera para la gente de la reserva, solo su médico; vale que para los Clearwater en la reserva, Billie y Embry había sido algo más que solo una compañera o la médico, había pasado más tiempo con ellos… pero en el fondo, supuse que en cuanto mandasen a un médico no me echarían de menos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que el hombre de la chica pelirroja, Jackie, me dejaba al lado una especie de almohada mullida e improvisada con lo que podían.

"Para por si acaso." Me dijo cuando la miré preguntando sin decir nada.

"No pienso quedarme dormida rodeada de vampiros." Le dije.

Sin embargo, era bastante tentador, y aunque seguí vigilándoles, no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida.

(Salto espacio-temporal)

(Voz de Louie)

"Al final se ha dormido." Dijo Balthazar sacándome de mis elucubraciones mientras hacía planes sobre lo que estaba por venir.

"Entre lo del dardo que le metieron esos dos chuchos y el estrés supongo que es lo normal." Afirmó Jaques contestándole.

"Los dos chuchos eran sus hermanos." Les dije yo doblando un mapa topográfico de la zona. "Es muy duro pensar que tus propios hermanos te han traicionado, que ya no les reconoces."

"Pobrecita…" Dijo Jacqueline suavemente mientras Nathan le cogía la mano suavemente.

"Jackie, ella no te lo dirá, pero gracias por la almohada." Le dije yo por ella.

"Esa tía es una borde." Afirmó Nathan. "Habráse visto… encima que la salvamos de esos dos hermanos salvajes que tiene ahora nos sale con que si somos asesinos, vampiros y todo lo demás. Pues la próxima vez por mí que se salve solita."

"Oh, Nat, no seas así." Le dijo Moira dándole un golpe al pasar junto a él para ir junto a la chica dormida. "Seguro que no está acostumbrada a los vampiros…"

"Es una chica realmente cabezota, y es aún más orgullosa y autosuficiente que un vampiro." Les dije. "Pero es realmente una buena mujer, deberíais verla ocuparse de sus pacientes o de los críos; tiene una paciencia infinita con los humanos y los licántropos."

"Si tiene que vivir con los chuchos esos que nos intentaron atacar seguro que tiene que tener más paciencia que el santo Job." Me dijo Balthazar.

"El problema es qué vamos a hacer con ella." Me dijo Nathan. "Paso de llevar a una niña mimada y consentida que no quiere ir con nosotros."

"Tampoco podemos dejarla a su suerte." Le dijo Jacques con los brazos cruzados. "Ese tipo al que mató, es un vampiro nómada europeo."

"Se llama Charles, y ella ha matado a Makena, su pareja." Afirmé suavemente pero preocupado. "Así que dudo mucho que vaya a parar hasta que no la encuentre y la mate."

Tener a un compañero vampiro por ahí suelto y furioso contra una hembra de licántropo-híbrido con vampiro debido a un error de alguien no era algo para sentirse tranquilos o felices. Era un asunto bastante serio.

"Debería haberle matado." Dijo entonces Alex haciéndonos mirarla. "Yo nunca he cometido ese error, nunca hasta…"

"Nunca hasta que te encontraste con esos dos chavales ¿no?" Le dije yo.

"¿Cómo sabes tú eso?" Me dijo asustada mirándome como si le hubiese pillado por sorpresa, curiosamente para mí.

"Que no te atacase no quiere decir que no te vigilase." Le dije cruzándome de brazos y poniéndome ante ella apoyado contra un saliente. "Me he fijado bien en tu vida. Cuatro hermanos varones, huérfanos, viven en California pero tú ahora vives aquí, en Washington donde trabajas como doctora en una reserva Quileute y como vigilante de playa cuando hace sol y también cuando hace tiempo para que los surfistas bajen a la playa de la reserva. Tratas a todos los indios que van a verte y a la gente en general con bondad y cariño pero cuando alguien no es de tu agrado no dudas en pelear con garras y dientes, y si es un humano entonces sacas todo tu mal humor y malos modales si falla la ironía y las indirectas." Continué describiendo su forma de actuar. "Y debo admitir que es la primera vez que veo un control tan espectacular de forma, para haber quedado desequilibrada a raiz del accidente."

"Control, autocontrol; fortaleza física y moral, siempre las he tenido, haría falta algo más que un chupa… que un vampiro como vosotros para hacerme olvidar quién soy y qué soy." Me dijo ella divertida. "Y ahora, gracias por 'raptarme' pero yo me vuelvo a mi casa, mis amigos deben andar como locos buscándome." Afirmó levantándose.

Ironía en lo de 'raptarme', las cosas no iban muy bien. Tenía que convencerla que no deseábamos hacerle el menor daño, solo ayudarla y protegerla; pero eso al parecer era algo imposible porque tenía la mente de un licántropo bastante arraigada a pesar de su control y calma vampíricas para mantener la mente fría un poco más que lo que supongo que lo haría cuando era solo una licántropa.

"No puedes irte." Le dije.

"Mis amigos de la reserva me estarán buscando." Me dijo mientras mis compañeros se preparaban ya para bloquearle la salida.

"Charles te buscará también." Le dije. "¿Prefieres que te encuentre primero él?"

"Louie…" Me llamó Moira suavemente. "Si es cierto que él le busca igual sabe por dónde empezar a buscar…"

"Sabe que hay dos chicos de la reserva que me caen bien hasta el punto de dejarle con vida porque ellos me lo pidieron." Dijo Alex abriendo los ojos y con un deje de nerviosismo súbito.

"No puedes hacer nada." Le dije. "Si quieres salvarles, lo mejor será que no te encuentren allí."

Ahí se calló y miró al suelo.

Me daba un poco de pena verla así, sin embargo, la cara de preocupación dio paso a un cambio de una centésima de segundo a una de decisión.

"Yo veo la salida muy clara." Dijo levantando la cara. "Hay un dicho que leí una vez en el margen de un libro de Confucio llamado _El arte de la guerra_. Decía: 'Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma irá a la montaña'." Afirmó solemnemente.

"Esto… vale, vamos a hacerlo fácil." Dijo Nathan. "Manos arriba los que se hayan leído ese peñazo de impresión. Una… guay, gente que NO se ha leído ese tostón: 0; gente que se lo ha leído: 1 friky."

"Capullo…" Murmuró Alex entre dientes.

"Señorita, aquí hay un problemita." Le dijo Balthazar. "Y es que no puede volver a la reserva en un tiempo ni tampoco a su casa, con esos jóvenes que intentaron secuestrarla con malos trucos. Como tampoco nosotros podemos dejarla sola porque sería un peligro… la única salida es que se una a nosotros un tiempo y luego, si las cosas se calman, entonces podrá rehacer su vida como más le plazca."

Miré a la chica, pareció dudar, pero se sentó. Estuvo dudando un rato largo hasta que suspiró.

"Está bien, pero antes de nada, tengo unas cuantas normas y condiciones que añadir a este trato." Dijo ella alzando la mano que yo cogí.

"Cualquier cláusula extra será bienvenida, siempre y cuando no suponga un peligro de ningún tipo."

FIN DEL LIBRO 1

((Pero la historia sigue en "Crepusculo 7: Supernova", acabo de colgar el capítulo 1. Espero veros allí también. XD))


End file.
